


The Soldier and the Magician

by RaphaelComet



Series: MLP RP [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alcohol, Dreamscapes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 310,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelComet/pseuds/RaphaelComet
Summary: Brass Casing, a now disgraced member of the Royal Guard, finds herself in Ponyville at a popular local bar. While drowning her sorrows with several drinks of alcohol, she happens to encounter the pony she never would’ve expected- her idol, the Great and Powerful Trixie. The two hit it off and embark on a journey that’ll take them all over Equestria, from Ponyville to Canterlot to places unknown.
Relationships: Brass Casing & Hollow Point, Brass Casing / Trixie Lulamoon
Series: MLP RP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821187





	1. The Great and Powerful Trixie

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a compilation of several RP threads I was part of back when I was a member of a Facebook MLP RP group several years ago. I RPed as the characters Hollow Point (Swift Splinter), Brass Casing, and Flint Lock. In the beginning, I RPed as Hollow but gradually began focusing more on Brass since I found her more interesting to play as. Unfortunately, the group disbanded and I never got to finish the story. Pretty sure it'll never get finished, but I might write an ending to tie it up. We'll see. 
> 
> Hollow Point, Brass Casing, and Flint Lock are my OCs; the Hunter-Seeker Corps and Equestrian Secret Police (ESP) are my creations.
> 
> All other characters and concepts belong to their respective owners.

Since Hollow was still taking care of Accent, and she found her scary or something anyway, Brass decided to give them their alone time and continued her job at the bar. She was still in debt and needed to pay it off quickly. She hated being in debt. She walked into the bar to resume her place at the counter until she stopped, frozen in place at the entrance.

Inside, Breeze turned and looked to the door. “Ah the regular keep has returned. Have you come to have a drink or resume your duties?” he asked.

Brass remained speechless at the sight of the cape and hat clad mare sitting at the counter. Was she dreaming? There was no way she was right there before her. Her legs shook as she completely ignored Breeze. “Ah- uh- what?” she asked.

Breeze chuckled and shook his head. “A Canterlotslider for you, Brass?” he asked again.

Brass snapped out of it and hurried over to the counter, bumping Breeze out of the way as she looked over at the blue mare, her eyes wide with excitement. “Um, excuse me, ma’am. You wouldn’t happen to be the- Great and Powerful Trixie, would you?” she asked.

After whispering to Breeze, the blue mare said out loud, “Of course I’m The Great and Powerful Trixie! And who are you?”

Brass squeed with delight and instinctively snapped to attention. “Capt. Brass Casing at your service, ma’am!” she said.

“Well, now- a servicestallion! You know, Trixie loves all of her fans serving in the military! Let’s see here...,” said Trixie as an 8x10 photo floated out of her saddlebag with a pen. “Who should I make this out to?”

Brass’ eyes lit up with excitement as she watched her pull out the photo and pen. She spoke in a soft, humble voice, smiling from ear to ear. “Uh... can you make it out to Brass? I’m your biggest fan...,” she said.

Trixie signed the photo with pleasure. “To my biggest fan, Brass. XOXO Trixie Lulamoon,” she said before floating the photo over to Brass.

Brass saw the picture floating over to her and clutched it in her hooves. She looked it over and giggled giddily. “Oh, thank you, Miss Trixie! I’ll treasure this forever!” she said before she heard Breeze knocking softly on the clean counter to gently get her attention. She frowned then turned to him. “What is it?” she asked, snapping at him.

“Manehatten martini, please,” said Breeze with an innocent smile.

“Gimme a sec. Can’t you see I’m busy here? Geez. Manners,” said Brass, still idolizing the autographed picture Trixie had given her.

Breeze smiled. “Of course,” he said before looking to Trixie. “If you want another drink, I’ll fix it for you.”

“Well, that one did hit the spot... Oh, why not? One more, my good stallion! Those always go down smooth, whether Trixie is trying to remember or trying to forget...,” said Trixie.

Brass glared at Breeze; there was no way she was going to let him steal her thunder. “Hey. I’m the barkeep here, buddy. If anypony is going to get her another drink, it’s going to be me!” she said before turning to Trixie with a courteous smile on her face. “What would you like, ma’am?”

Trixie turned to Brass. “Now, now- no need to fight! There is plenty of Trixie to go around!” she said.

“All right, all right. Just trying to help. No need to get feisty,” said Breeze as he smiled genuinely at Brass.

Brass gave Breeze a nod then looked back to Trixie. “I’ll get it for you, ma’am. What did you have?” she asked.

“Another strawberry daiquiri would be lovely, dear,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a nod with a content smile on her face. She quickly went about getting her drink ready, putting extra care into preparing it. She then passed it to her with a wink. “Here you go, ma’am. On the house,” she said.

Breeze turned to Trixie after she had her drink in hoof. “If I may, how was your day, Miss Trixie?” he asked.

“It- was- Well... I’ve had better. Have you ever- have you ever felt a sense of doom hanging over you?” asked Trixie.

“When I first moved to Canterlot. But it passed with time, as do all other problems,” said Breeze with a smile.

“Trixie has done a great many things in her life. Some good and some, well, less good. But I can’t help feeling like something from my past is going to rise to the surface. I don’t- you know, I don’t remember everything very clearly. As the years roll by, the memory fades and the guilt fades. But there always seems to be somepony who wants to dig up your past, somepony who thinks the past can be changed by rehashing it in the present...,” said Trixie before taking another long draw on her drink. Her eyes, though it was hard to see in the light, seemed a little glazed. “You can never escape your past... I just try to have a better present and hope for the future...”

Breeze nodded as he listened to her. “Oh yeah, I understand completely,” he said.

Brass stood there, listening intently to the Great and Powerful Trixie, almost lovestruck by her dashing appearance. Trixie’s words didn’t sink in as well as they should have as Brass was too blinded by her fantasy to focus.

Trixie let out a long sigh and seemed to deflate. “So many ponies think they know me from the shows I put on. They don’t seem to realize that Trixie is more than her stage presence. Once they think they have you figured out, once they judge you, well- they stop seeing you as a pony. You’re just- some silly caricature. And the funny thing? If you do anything they don’t expect you to do, anything that doesn’t line up with what they think of you- they get mad. How sad is that? And yet some of those ponies can be counted among my biggest fans. And some of those ponies can be counted among my biggest hecklers. Ironic, isn’t it? Whether they love me or hate me, they judge me and get mad when I don’t fit in their mold anymore...,” she said before taking another long slug of the drink and finishing it off. She looked at the glass, slightly confused, as if it had betrayed her. She then looked up at Breeze, an imploring look in her eyes.

Brass gasped, placing her hooves on the counter as she leaned closer to her. “Miss Trixie, I’ll never hate you. No matter what you do, you’ll always remain dear in my heart,” she said.

Trixie slowly looked over at Brass. “That’s good to hear, dear. Sometimes it seems like things that ponies love the most they never want to see change. Ponies can learn magic. Ponies can learn to sing. Ponies can be forgiven for past sins. Nothing- Nothing that lives- doesn’t change. Everypony changes...,” she said.

Brass’ smile subsided, taking in Trixie’s deep words. “I... suppose. But why would they judge you? You bring so much joy to ponies everywhere, no matter what you do. We, your loyal, loving fans, will never want to see you sad or do anything to make you upset. You give us life. You give ME life...,” she said.

Trixie slowly raised up her glass, squinting pointedly into its empty recesses. She sighed again and put it down.

Brass saw Trixie’s empty glass and redirected her attention to her. “Oh, I’m sorry, ma’am. Would you like another?” she asked.

A smile slowly formed on Trixie’s face. “Yes, dear, that would be lovely. Trixie approves!” she said.

Brass smiled at her returned cheery disposition. “Right away! Again, it’s on the house,” she said, turning around and preparing her another drink. She then placed it gently in front of her as she gave a slight bow of the head.

“How is dear Accent?” asked Breeze as he turned to Brass.

Brass looked to Breeze, sighing as she thought about her friend. “She’s fine and out of the hospital. Still has amnesia, but Hollow is taking good care of her,” she said.

“But yeah. It’s all good so far. Accent is in good health... physically, anyway,” said Brass.

Trixie looked slightly confused by Breeze’s question. “Was that a pun or something? I don’t understand...,” she said before she drank deeply of the fresh drink made by Brass. She paused then got what Brass and Breeze were talking about. “Oh, I see. You weren’t talking about my accent!” she said as she laughed a little too loudly. “Trixie understands now!” She then took another long draw of the drink before grimacing. She tapped her face with her hoof, rubbing between her eyes. “That stuff’s cold! I better slow down...,” she said.

“Don’t drink too hard, ma’am. It’s pretty strong. Added my personal touch to help you out,” said Brass with a wink. “So what have you been up to, ma’am? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Trixie smiled. “Well, that’s a good question. What has Trixie been up to? Well, she had an apprentice for a time but he seems to have disappeared. I miss Duskshine- I hope she, or he, or- um- I hope that poor pony is happy wherever they are. Didn’t seem to have the tightest grip on reality but, well, they were a good student...,” she said.

“Oh, your student went missing? That’s sad to hear,” said Brass as she wiped the counter clean. “What was this Duskshine like?” She smiled, gazing at her idol as she continued to rub her cloth on the counter in a circular motion, not noticing that she was doing it. It was a dream come true for her. Trixie, her idol and crush, was sitting right there in front of her. She let out a sigh, still watching her drink.

“That’s a funny question to ask. I had my suspicions that he might be enchanted, but- I don’t know. He was very earnest and very sad for some mistakes he had made in the past. Still, he was working with me to fix them. He seemed eager and interested but then- well- just disappeared...,” said Trixie.

Still looking at Trixie with a content smile, Brass said, “That’s too bad for him. I bet there are plenty of ponies that would give anything to be your apprentice. But that can’t be helped. He sounded like a sack of trouble, if you ask me. I don’t like ponies with dark pasts,” said Brass. ‘ _Ha, talk about ironic. Her past wasn’t exactly spot clean either_ ,’ she thought to herself. “So what are you doing now? Just hanging about at bars? Um, no offense though,” she said.

“Well, well, well- the pegasus has teeth! Trixie is currently feeling sad and wanted a drink among friends. If you do not like Trixie’s company, she can certainly go elsewhere...,” said Trixie.

Brass placed a hoof on hers, wanting her to stay. “No no! I wasn’t insinuating anything, Miss Trixie. I was just wondering why such a wonderful mare of your stature would be hanging out in such a common place like this. Surely a more refined venue would be more to your liking...,” she said.

“Trixie has learned over the years that ponies only go to refined venues to be seen. Trixie is often in the limelight, so she enjoys not being the center of attention sometimes. It is good to take some time off and relax a bit among friends,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, removing her hoof from hers. “Am I considered... a friend?” she asked out of the blue, a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Trixie thinks so. You’re keeping it under control, but I can tell you want to squee all over the place, but you are holding it in well. Trixie can also tell you’ve had a dark past and that resonates with Trixie’s own,” said Trixie.

Brass looked at Trixie, surprised that she could see that far into her. Was Brass that transparent? Either way, she remained stunned. Other than being able to let out only a few words, she was speechless. “I, uh... how can you tell that?” she asked.

Trixie continued to look at Brass, her glass placed on the counter in her hooves. “When you get as old as Trixie, you learn to recognize these sorts of things in other ponies’ eyes. I can see it there- and while you protect it well, the pain still comes through. Trixie has always felt that a pony should be judged by what they are doing now, not what has gone before. But if you let that pain hold you back- if you are still living in those dark times- the darkness wins. It may not be today, but perhaps you should let some light in,” she said.

Brass looked at her then back to the counter, her hoof ceasing its circular motions. She did still feel guilt and regret for her past actions with Hollow and Accent. Did Trixie want her to lay it out straight for her? Even so, she didn’t want to think about it. She shook it off, trying to remain cheerful. “Oh, you’re not old, Miss Trixie! Your complexion is that of a five year old foal!” she said, forcing a fake smile and thinking about what Trixie had said to her. Maybe she did need to talk to somepony about it.

“Trixie does love flattery. And, if you like, feel free to change the subject. But if you don’t get help now, please, get help somewhere. I can see it’s tearing you apart inside. That’s no way for anypony to live...,” said Trixie. She polished off her third drink and spent some time examining the glass and the refracted light it cast, slowly rotating it around on the bar. “But what does Trixie know, hmmm?” she said in a joking manner.

Brass’ smile quickly disappeared while still looking at Trixie. She continued to think about her problems, and seeing as there was no other pony she trusted more in the world than Trixie, besides Hollow and Accent, she sighed and decided to give it a shot. “Miss Trixie...,” she said as her words got stuck in her throat, unable to continue on. She didn’t want to reveal herself to her idol and risk the bad image it might present to her. She had just met her and wanted to remain as “clean” as possible in her eyes. “I- I kinda think you’re amazing...” She kicked herself on the inside, cursing in her head as those were the only words that she managed to get out.

“Why thank you, dear. I try... But tell me, what is an officer doing working at a bar? Do you own it?” asked Trixie.

Breeze sighed slightly and looked at Brass. “…Brass?” he asked.

The voice of the other pony snapped Brass out of her self-pity and looked to Breeze. “What?” she asked with gritted teeth.

“If you want to talk to her, I’ll tend the bar,” said Breeze. “I’ve talked to Frost and I won’t say anything. It’s your life.”

Brass gave him a smile and moved around to take her spot beside Trixie at the bar. “Thank you…,” she said to Breeze. Once she took a seat next to Trixie, she squirmed a bit, looking over at her. “I was a former captain in the Guard, so sorry if I misled you there. I just got excited...,” she said as she focused her full attention on Trixie.

“Once an officer, always an officer- it shows in your posture and bearing. I can see it’s part of who you are. Once you have that steel in your spine, nothing will take it away...,” said Trixie.

Brass blushed, flattered by her comment. “Why thank you, ma’am. I’m glad that _some pony_ appreciates us officers,” she said with a smile, giving Trixie a wink. “Well, regarding me working at this bar, this and that happened and I got put on an almost permanent suspension. My friend helped me get a job here at this bar, which I do not own. I think a colt named Big Mac or something owns this place. Just started a couple days ago, but I got a hang of this in no time. I’m also an alcoholic, so I know a thing or two about drinks.”

“Trixie knows something about drinking herself. There have been times when she just, well, wanted to forget everything. Sometimes when- it seemed- the only way to survive. Some memories just won’t die unless you drown them, and sometimes the only way to sleep is to pass out...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked up into Trixie’s eyes, being able to relate closely to her situation. “Yeah. I know that feeling. Is there anything I can do to help you out? It seems that you’ve been the one helping me. I’d like to return the favor, so it’s the least I can do. Is there anything you want to get off your chest? It might help more than these drinks here,” she said.

“That is a good question,” said Trixie as she looked around the room. The movements were slow and sleepy but there was a crafty twinkle in her eye. “This place is getting too crowded. Trixie’s business is not for public consumption. Perhaps there’s somewhere a little more private we can talk? Ever since the Gabby Gums fiasco, Trixie has been a lot more careful about where Trixie talks to ponies...,” she said.

Brass looked at Trixie then began thinking about places to go. “Uh, I got a cottage near the outskirts of town. Would that suffice?” she asked. Obviously, she was talking about Accent’s and Hollow’s cottage, but she figured they were either out or doing “stuff” in their bedroom, so they shouldn’t get in the way. This was an opportunity too good to pass up.

“That would be acceptable. Especially if you have something good to drink there...?” asked Trixie, raising her brow.

Brass paused again and thought about the cottage’s stock of alcohol. Not much was there, but she could swipe a couple things from the bar and pay for it later. “Sure... we got plenty of things to drink. Shall we head out?” she asked.

“Trixie invites her greatest fan to lead the way...,” said Trixie as she got up from her seat.

Brass gave Trixie an enthusiastic nod and got up. Before leaving, she grabbed an empty saddlebag and filled it with everything she needed to make Trixie’s drinks. Once she was ready, she led the way back to the cottage, smiling giddily all the way there. Breeze took over Brass’ position and tended the bar in her absence.

“I’m glad we can talk, ma’am. I’ve always wanted to meet you,” said Brass as they walked along.

“I can see that. Have you followed my work for long?” asked Trixie.

“Ever since I was a little foal! The first time I saw one of your shows, I was completely mesmerized by your showmanship. I was astounded at how amazing you pulled off your tricks. And the way you took on every challenger, showing up even the biggest of stallions. It influenced me to become the mare I am today,” said Brass.

“Well, it’s good to know that Trixie has made a positive change in somepony’s life. Sometimes, when you’re on stage and in the limelight, it’s hard to know if anything you’re doing is making a difference...,” said Trixie.

Brass continued walking with Trixie, already halfway there to the cottage. “Don’t be so modest, ma’am. Despite what you might think, you inspire so many of us. I completely thank you for what you did for me, even though you didn’t know it yourself,” said Brass. She giggled slightly to herself, still unable to believe the pony she was walking with. “I’m sorry. It’s getting harder to suppress my excitement.”

“That’s natural. When we aren’t in the public eye any longer neither one of us will have to be something we aren’t anymore...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked at her with a curious look, wondering what she meant by that. She shrugged it off as they continued to the cottage, arriving at the front door. “Well, here it is. Not much, but it gets the job done,” she said, opening the door and holding it for Trixie. “After you, ma’am.”

“My thanks,” said Trixie, heading into the cottage and out of the bright sunshine.

Brass smiled and followed her in, closing the door behind them. She made her way into the living room and dropped off her saddlebag. “Make yourself at home, ma’am. My place is your place. Do you want another drink now?” she asked.

“Trixie would not say no to another daiquiri. Tell me, Brass- do you like bananas? Because Trixie does in her daiquiris...,” said Trixie, as she looked around the room.

Brass raised an eyebrow, looking to Trixie. “Bananas, huh? Never cared much for them, but I’ll see if I can find some to add to your drink. Strawberries and bananas. Good choice, ma’am,” she said. She took the saddlebag into the kitchen and took out all the drink ingredients. She fixed up Trixie’s drink then looked around for any bananas. Surely Accent or Hollow liked them and had at least one laying around somewhere. As she looked in the fridge, she saw a couple and took one out, bringing it back to the counter and slicing a few pieces into Trixie’s glass. She then made her way back over to Trixie, swaying her tail back and forth as she moved. “Here you go, ma’am. I hope it’s to your satisfaction,” she said with an eager grin on her face.

Trixie took a long, sumptuous sip of the concoction, her eyes rolling back into her head with pleasure. “Yes, indeed- that will be just fine! I haven’t tasted one of these in years!” she said.

Brass smiled contently, pleased with herself at being able to satisfy the Great and Powerful Trixie with her alcoholic beverage expertise. “I’m glad to hear it, ma’am. Please, have a seat wherever you like,” she said. She sat down on the couch in the living room, leaving two armchairs and the place on the couch next to her as potential places to sit.

Trixie looked around and pursed her lips at the choices. A few false starts and finally she sat down next to Brass on the couch. “There we go. That’s nice. This is a swell place you’ve got here. I must say, I like the décor,” she said.

Brass’ heart raced as Trixie decided to sit down next to her, letting a slight smile appear on her face. She then looked around the room, taking in her surroundings as well. “Yeah... the decor. Not my first choice, but I guess it works,” she said. As she was looking around, she glanced over at Trixie and blushed, glancing away as she pretended to be examining the area behind her.

“Brass, Brass, Brass- you’ve got to learn to relax. You should have something to drink yourself. You’re so tightly wound you look like you’re about to explode!” said Trixie.

Brass snapped her attention back to Trixie, blushing harder than before. She gulped and gave a nervous smile. “Um, explode? Me? Oh, well. I guess a drink would help. Pardon me, I’ll be right back,” she said before going back into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of red wine, her default drink of choice. She didn’t want to keep Trixie waiting by mixing an elaborate cocktail, so once she had her wine, she hurried back and gently sat back down next to her, taking a sip. “Hmm... that hits the spot. Thanks for suggesting it,” she said.

“I can tell! It looks like that wine is going right to your head. Your cheeks are so flushed now!” said Trixie as she reached over and touched Brass’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

Brass’ eyes widened as Trixie moved closer to put her hoof to her forehead. Her body quivered at the gentle touch she felt on her head. “Yeah... the wine. Right…,” she said.

Trixie turned on the couch to face Brass, gently turning her head to face her. “Now, tell Trixie all about it. A problem shared is a problem halved...,” she said.

Brass calmed down and collected her thoughts, though, seeing Trixie’s stunning face and presence was making it very hard to concentrate. She set her glass down on the coffee table and sighed. “It’s a long story, ma’am. And some of the details are considered... classified by the Royal Guard. Are you sure you want to hear my problems?” she asked.

“That is what Trixie is here for. Keep your secrets if you must, but you won’t be able to lay your burden down until you talk about it,” said Trixie before she took a small sip from her drink. “I’ve got to slow down a bit- if I drink much more, I may lose control. Ah, now- that would be a sight- it’s been years... But that’s not why I’m here. I’m here to help.” Trixie reached over and placed a reassuring hoof on Brass’ shoulder. “You’ve brightened up my day- let me return the favor.”

Brass felt her stomach flutter as Trixie touched her again, letting out a slight content sigh as she looked to the hoof on her shoulder. She then turned to Trixie, appreciating the reassuring smile on her face. But what was that tad bit about losing control? She didn’t mind it, and kept it in the back of her mind. “Thank you, Miss Trixie. I’ll just give you the condensed version,” she said before sighing as she prepared herself.

“There’s this colt, you see, one that I had my eye on since the Academy. I picked on him and called him names and such, but I was just showing him my affection in my own way. That’s all. I didn’t know any better, and when we graduated and entered the service, we went our separate ways. Later on, I get a mission to hunt him down because he became a deserter. So I obliged, since it was my mission to do so. Then I eventually tracked him down and the unexpected happened. I got amnesia from a fight and during that period, he got attracted to me. Once my amnesia was reversed, we fought again, but just as I was about to turn him in, I chose not to. He saved my life during that fight, and after explaining himself, I understood his reasons and let him go. I reported back to my superiors and kept his whereabouts a secret, lying about his death. Then after talking with my new apprentice about love and such, I realized that I still loved him and went back to find him. But when I did, I found that he had a marefriend already. I cursed to myself and devised a plan to abduct him to make him mine. So I voluntold my apprentice to help me and we abducted Hollow, me faking amnesia so he’d get with me. Plan goes awry and we fight, but as I was crying my heart out after he rejected me, he pitied me and kissed me and well… I won’t go further into that. After that, I see him again to try and make him cheat more on his marefriend as a side thing, but he declines and after we do it one last time, we get caught…,” said Brass before taking a breath and sipping from her wine.

Trixie sat quietly, focused on Brass and nodding encouragingly as she listened while the story unfolded.

“So after our court-martial, I get suspended and striped of my rank and forced to move out of the dorms. So with nowhere to go, Hollow let me stay with him and his marefriend, despite everything I did to them. After getting there, we talk it out and Accent lets me stay. As time goes on, I mooch off them and finally she got fed up with me. So she kicks me out for not being able to pay my rent and I leave, getting drunk at the bar,” said Brass before pausing to let out a chuckle.

“After getting drunk, I made my way back to the cottage and interrupted them doing... ‘stuff’ and joined in, surprisingly with their consent. So after that, the three of us got pretty close to each other. But what really urks me is that Hollow is still Accent’s coltfriend, and I’m just there... in the background, with no pony to call my own. I’m just there as their friend and occasional friend-with-benefits. But that’s all I am. I have no pony to love...,” said Brass as she began to cry, wiping her tears from her eyes as she laid it all out for Trixie to see.

Trixie reached out and hugged Brass tight, rocking her back and forth as the tears flowed down. “It’s okay, Brass. It’s okay. That’s a good pony- just let it all out...,” she said.

Brass continued to sob, feeling completely sorry for herself as she moved her hooves around Trixie. She rested her head on Trixie’s shoulder, sniffling as she let out her pent up frustrations and sorrow. She was so lonely and just the thought of it made her cry harder. She was going to die a lonely mare, she thought, with no pony to really care for her. “I’m so... lonely!” she said, her voice muffled by her crying.

“There, there- just let it all out. Trixie is here for you- You’re safe now. Let all that poison out and let the light shine in,” said Trixie as she continued to rock Brass back and forth, holding her tight.

Brass hugged Trixie tight, her tears slowly subsiding as she began to calm down, still resting her head on her. Letting it all out felt rather good, especially while in the embrace of a caring mare. She wiped her eyes and moved back, looking into Trixie’s eyes and smiling through her tear-soaked face. “Thanks, Trixie. I really needed that. I didn’t know just how much I had been keeping pent up inside. It felt nice to just... let it all out,” she said, reaching back for her glass. A shaky hoof brought it back to her mouth as she took a sip before placing it back down.

“You’re very welcome, Brass. I’m glad you were brave enough to let go of your pain. Most ponies aren’t- they hoard it up and it rots inside of them, turning their hearts dark. It’s no way to live, but so many ponies choose to. Thank you for trusting me enough to share. It means a lot to Trixie...,” said Trixie. She noticed she was still holding Brass and backed away, settling back on the couch. Her drink drifted over and she took a long slug of it. She sighed then and looked to Brass.

Brass smiled, biting her lip as she fought the urge to kiss the mare right there and then, but she kept a grip on herself. This was no time for selfish thoughts and childish acts, as much as she wanted it to be. She just sighed and let her gaze rest on Trixie’s beautiful, purple eyes. “It means a lot to me too… more than you know,” she said.

Trixie reached out and wiped a tear from Brass’ cheek. She then brushed back her mane out of her face. “There, now- all better? Or is there more?” she asked.

Brass snapped out of her daydream and glanced away, rubbing her shoulder. “Not really, ma’am. That’s about the jist of my sad story. Not much else I can tell you. I just... need some pony. I’m sorry if I’m sounding selfish, but I can’t help it. How do you do it? How do you deal with the loneliness? Unless... you already have a coltfriend...,” she said.

A knowing look flashed across Trixie’s eyes, chased away by a wave of sadness. Both were gone so quickly that they might never have been. “Trixie does not have a coltfriend or marefriend right now, although she’s had both over the years. The- life I lead- it tends to be... hard on special someponies. And that’s okay- Trixie brings happiness to ponies all around Equestria. She has had her shares of joy and love before. And perhaps she’ll have it again. But, for now, she walks the solitary path,” she said. Trixie looked like she was going to say more, but instead finished off her drink.

Brass watched the mare in front of her with a sympathetic look. It seemed like even the most great and powerful of ponies had simple problems like love, just like her. She scooted closer, still keeping her gaze locked on Trixie’s, her heart beginning to race again. “You’ve had a marefriend before? I didn’t think you swung that way...,” she said.

“Based on what, if I may ask? It’s like I said in the bar- ponies think they have you figured out and they just assume...,” said Trixie before sighing and looking down at her glass. “I could use another of those amazing drinks of yours.” A smile blossomed on her face, chasing the fear, doubt, and frustration away.

Brass gave Trixie a smile, taking the glass from her. “Of course, ma’am,” she said as she left Trixie by herself and moved into the kitchen, various emotions eating away at her insides. She placed the glass on the kitchen counter and stopped, exhaling loudly and inhaling just as much. Trixie was suffering more so than she was. She had a colt and marefriend before, but who would even think about leaving Trixie? Was her life really that strenuous? And to think that Brass thought her life was a hard one; her perspective was changed after hearing her words. She just stood there in the kitchen, occasionally looking over at Trixie on the couch, crying on the inside as she remained helpless to comfort her idol other than fixing her drinks.

Trixie settled back into the couch and got very, very still. Her eyes closed and she tried very hard to gather her scattered wits. Brass had touched something deep in her heart. It had been a long time since that happened. Trixie was worried for Brass, though; she seemed so on edge. She had failed Duskshine so could she help Brass? She just wasn’t sure.

After getting herself together, Brass slapped her face and shook her body, loosening herself up. She quickly prepared another drink for Trixie and went back to the couch, setting the drink on the coffee table. “Here you are, ma’am. Are you feeling all right? I hope you haven’t had too much to drink. The last time I served a patron, she got too drunk and had to get her stomach pumped at the hospital...,” she said, sitting softly next to Trixie and scooting closer than previously.

“How... graphic. The Great and Powerful Trixie hasn’t thrown up from drinking in- well- I can’t remember the last time. Fear not, brave captain, your decor is safe!” said Trixie as a few titters and half of a giggle escaped her. “You’ve hardly touched your wine- go on and have a sip or two.” Trixie followed her own advice and drank a third of her fruity concoction.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that, ma’am. I didn’t mean to make you feel uneasy,” said Brass. She looked to her glass and took a large sip, feeling her body loosen up more as she finished a quarter of the drink. It was a rather large glass, one of the ones that could fit an entire bottle of wine if poured in. She sighed and placed it back down, turning to Trixie, fixing her glasses as the large swig bumped it out of place. “Ah! That’s too good... maybe I should lay off it for a while. It’s already almost gone...”

Trixie reached over and brushed Brass’ cheek. “There you go! I can see it working now. I can see the grin sneaking across your face!” she said as she lightly patted Brass’ face. “That’s what Trixie loves to see. She always- wants to make everypony- happy...”

Brass’ smile remained as she began to feel lightheaded. Her face was redder from the sudden intake of alcohol rather than the bashfulness, but that was also part of the reason for her flush cheeks. “Oh, you- * _hic_ * Oh my. Was that a- * _hic_ * hiccup?” she said, giggling slightly and still smiling at Trixie. She looked into her eyes and removed her glasses, gently tossing them on the coffee table. “You’re so beautiful… has any pony told you that?”

Trixie got very still. “It... has been a while. Trixie has her fans, of course, but...,” she said as she drank another third of her drink. “They all seem to be in love with the show, the performance, the character- but not the pony. I-” She shook her head. “But listen to me being all melancholy! My apologies- we are- are- celebrating your new-found freedom from the past!” She held her drink up for a clink. “What shall we toast to?”

Brass woozily leaned back and picked up her glass, raising it into the air with hers. “* _Hic_ * Let’s toast-,” she said, but before she could think and choose her words more carefully, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “...to our new * _hic_ * found friendship and- to you, my gorgeous, attractive new friend.” She tapped Trixie’s glass and downed the rest of her drink, gulping loudly as the wine made its way down her throat.

Trixie seemed to have missed Brass’ slip of the tongue, finishing her drink and smacking her lips happily. “That def- definite- definitely hit the... the spot! Mmmm, so good- do you have another one hiding in the kitchen, Brass? Oh- oh! And get yourself some more wine too! We should do more of the toasting things!” she said before letting a string of quiet giggles escape that she had been holding in for a long time. “It’ll be fun!”

Brass looked to her, raising an eyebrow. The alcohol was affecting her greatly, but not entirely to make her lose control of her motor skills completely. “Hmm? Another? Sure, sure. I’ll go- get- make you one,” she said. She almost fell over as she got up from the couch, but fortunately, she caught herself. She took the empty glass from Trixie and her own, meandering into the kitchen to prepare another drink. It took her longer than usual, but she came back, setting the drink down on the table. Even though she was slightly drunk, she made sure the drink was mixed to perfection. “I hope you like it... Miss... Trixie,” she said before leaning back on the couch, resting her head on her hoof as she stared at Trixie while holding her then refilled glass. “So what shall we toast to now?”

A shadow passed across Trixie’s face and she said with a serious voice. “To friends we have lost- gone, but not forgotten!” she said as her voice rose towards the end and not quite able to hide the quiver in her voice.

Brass hesitated to tap glasses as she noticed the sudden change in demeanor from her. She then repeated Trixie’s words and tapped the glass at least, taking a smaller sip that time. “To friends we lost...,” she said, swishing the wine around in her glass before looking at it then back to Trixie. “Hey, Trixie... can I ask you a question?”

Trixie seemed lost in thoughts of other times and other places. She slowly turned toward Brass and seemed to snap out of the reverie. “Sure, Brass- what would you... What would you ask of Trixie?” she asked.

Brass paused for a second, thinking her question over. After prolonging it long enough, she came out with it. “When was the last time you- kissed… another pony?” she asked.

“An odd question. Um… let me see...,” said Trixie before taking another sip of her drink. “Trixie has not been in a relationship since- since- It has been a long time.” She took another sip. “Trixie gave up on all of that a long time ago. It seemed... safer that way...” She got a far off look in her eye and quickly turned away to hide the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, looking to her drink which became so interesting. A bit too loudly, with her back to Brass, she said, “Life on the road is no place for such things!”

Brass looked at the stunning blue mare with a concerned look, saddened that she had upset her idol. She placed her glass down on the table and scooted closer to her, laying a hoof on her back. “There there, Miss Trixie,” she said, rubbing her back gently while speaking softly from behind her. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just curious, that’s all.” She then moved closer to her and whispered. “But we’re not on the road... are we?”

Trixie sat very still as Brass worked on her shoulders. After a few moments, she turned to her while leaning in. “Brass- what are you doing?” she asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion. “I’m here to listen to your problems and support you- and you keep making it about me. I don’t- I, uh, appreciate that, but- I’m here to help you. Now tell me- what else is weighing down your soul today?” Her curious eyes scanned Brass’ face for hints of what might lay below the surface.

Brass withdrew her hooves as she came face to face with Trixie. She blushed as she realized she had her hooves on Trixie’s back, smiling as she looked from her hooves up to Trixie’s face. She then calmed down, still sitting in front of her. “Well... there is one thing that’s been bothering me. It’s kinda bad, no wait. It’s good, but it’s... complicated...,” she said, blushing harder while turning her attention away from her face and down to her hooves. “I’m not sure you want to hear it...” She trembled as she was close to telling Trixie her true feelings for her.

Trixie reached out gently, putting her hoof beneath Brass’ chin and lifting her face up to meet her gaze. “Trixie is here and Trixie is listening,” she said before leaning in a little closer. “You may not know this, but Trixie is the best at keeping secrets. Your s’cret is safe with Trix!”

Brass exhaled slightly, cooing softly as she felt Trixie’s hoof on her chin. She gazed into Trixie’s bright, purple eyes, mesmerized by her charm. Before she knew it, she leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips before backing away. “I love you...,” she said, her cheeks red from both the shyness and the alcohol in her system. She wasn’t thinking clearly and was acting purely on desire and instinct.

Trixie looked confused at first and then something primal filled her eyes; the pony who was there a moment ago was gone. Her eyes glowed red and her horn as well. Before Brass knew what was happening, ropes flew out of Trixie’s bag and she was trussed up and hanging before her. The horn glowed a darker shade of red, pulsing with darkness, and Trixie held it inches from Brass’ eyes. She screamed out in anger, “Senno ecto gammat!”

Calmed due to the large quantity of alcohol in her system, Brass just looked around, wondering what was going on. “...where did you get these ropes? Is this a game? You’re talking funny. Is this part of a magic show?” she asked.

The anger flared again in Trixie’s eyes and her horn pulsed more intensely. The red light was brighter, but the darkness seemed to absorb the light in the room. The ropes squeezed tighter around Brass as she was shaken violently by them. Strangely enough, tears began to squeeze from Trixie’s eyes.

As Brass was shook violently, she began to realize the situation she was in. “WHOA! Uh... okay, this is kinda weird. Can you let me down please? What in the hay is happening!?” she said as the ropes got tighter, really feeling the pressure on her body. “ACK! T- Trixie! I- I can’t BREATHE!” She tried to use her wings to free herself, but the ropes were too tight. Her eyes darted back and forth around the room, noticing how strange everything looked. It was all dark and Trixie didn’t seem herself at all. She was completely different and Brass panicked, crying with fright. “PLEASE STOP! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY, TRIXIE!”

Trixie began shaking her head and stomping her forehooves. Finally, with a final shake, the redness faded from her eyes and her horn. The ropes, and Brass with it, fell to the ground. Trixie looked at what was in front of her, taking a second to take it all in, then tears began to flow from her eyes. She looked around, like a caged animal, and started to run from the room. Her legs got tangled in the ropes and she went down hard, with a grunt, as the wind was knocked out of her.

After Brass landed with a thud on the ground, she breathed heavily as her eyes were still wide with fright. Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to catch her breath, coughing as the air returned to her lungs. “What the buck just happened!?” she asked as she back got to her hooves, aching from the tight squeeze and sudden drop. As she did, she saw Trixie on the ground, tears flowing from her eyes. Not caring about her own injuries or well-being, she limped over to her, sitting down next to her. “Trixie? A- Are you okay?” she asked, her voice faint.

Trixie shook her head, unable to make more than a few gasping noises as the tears flowed. She staggered to her feet and started to bolt for the door.

Seeing Trixie begin to head for the door, Brass reached out and attempted to grab her cape, tears flowing from her eyes as well. “Wait! Don’t go! You can’t leave me alone here!” she said as her voice finally returned.

Hearing Brass’ exclamation, Trixie looked back towards her as she was running out of the house. As she wasn’t watching where she was going, she didn’t see the end table ahead of her and tripped over it, going down hard again. She just sat there and cried, rocking back and forth.

Seeing that Trixie hadn’t left the house yet, Brass crawled over to her and wrapped her hooves around her, caressing her softly. She brought Trixie in close as Trixie had done for her when she told her story. She didn’t care about what Trixie had done to her or what she might do to her then; the only thing that went through her mind was her unyielding love for the mare, a sort of unconditional love a parent had for their foal, loving them despite what the foal did. She nestled her head against hers and spoke softly. “Shush now, my darling. It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay...,” she said.

“It is not okay! You don’t- you don’t understand anything! I need to get out of here!” said Trixie as she began to squirm, trying to get away from Brass’ embrace.

Crying harder, Brass kept her hooves tightly wrapped around Trixie. “Please... let me help you. I WANT to understand. Even if I die, I would have lived knowing full well I tried everything in my power to help you. No regrets... but...,” she said. As Trixie continued to squirm, she loosened her grip, letting the mare choose to either go or talk things out. “It’s all up to you. You can choose to leave, and have that pain fill up inside you for the rest of your life, or you can stay here with me, and try to sort this out. It’s your choice. I’ll stand by your decision either way.”

Trixie struggled out of Brass’ grip and rushed to the far side of the room. She was rocking on her hooves, but the tears had slowed and she was calming down. She looked at Brass then the door. She stood there for several minutes and then stumbled over to the couch and sat down hard.

Relieved that Trixie decided to stay, Brass shakily got up from the floor, still battered from the fall and tight rope bind. She smiled and limped her way over to the couch, slumping down next to her. She just sat there for a few moments, not saying anything as she caught her breath, looking out into the room at the chaos the two of them left there. She leaned forward with a shaky hoof to pick up her glass, but she ended up knocking it over, the glass rolling across the table and crashing to the floor. She scoffed at it and sat back, turning to Trixie. “I’m really glad you decided to stay...,” she said.

Trixie shook her head slowly. “It’s- It’s probably a mistake. I should never have- I dragged you into this- it’s my problem. I- I should go...,” she said.

Brass’ heart cringed at the thought of Trixie trying to leave again. No. She couldn’t let her leave like this. Not without talking about it first. She placed her hoof on Trixie’s, looking sincerely into her eyes. “Just tell me what’s wrong. I trusted you with my problems. It’s only fair that you trust me. Please, Trixie,” she said.

Trixie’s eyes started to dart around, looking everywhere but at Brass. “I- I would never do that to- I could have- How could I...?” she said as the tears started to flow again.

Brass leaned forward, placing a hoof to Trixie’s mouth to keep her quiet for a moment. “Shush, calm down, Trixie. Just calm down. If you promise to calm down, I’ll remove my hoof. Do you understand?” she asked.

Trixie looked at Brass and nodded. She slumped down and looked tired- so very tired.

Brass removed her hoof and gave Trixie a nod, moving back from her as she sat on the couch. “Good. Now please, in a slow, coherent manner... can you tell me what is going on with you?” she asked.

Trixie’s breathing slowed and grew deep and even. The pain from her face dissolved away and peace replaced it. Trixie, instead of explaining herself, fell asleep in Brass’ embrace.

As Brass watched Trixie fall asleep, she smiled, placing a hoof on her back. “I guess we’ll pick this up tomorrow,” she said before leaning back on the couch, bringing Trixie with her as she laid there on top of her. She kept her hooves placed around her as she closed her eyes, smiling at the feeling of her body pressed up against hers. “Goodnight... Trixie.”

Trixie settled into a deeper sleep. From time to time, she made small noises and seemed to be running from something in her sleep. Eventually she calmed down again and settled down, with a soft, rhythmic snore.


	2. On the Hunt

Trixie came awake in stages. At first, she was confused. Where was she? Slowly the memories came back as she looked around the room. Then she noticed she was laying on Brass. She jerked off of her and immediately regretted it as her head exploded with pain. The alcohol had taken a toll, certainly, but the magic did as well. She moved with excruciating slowness and sat up on the couch. She tried to be quiet, but a tiny gasp escaped her lips when she saw the ligature marks on Brass.

Brass continued to lay there, a smile on her face as she remained fast asleep, dreaming away the pain and sorrow from the night before. As Trixie moved off her, Brass’ hooves instinctively moved over her chest, resting as she let out a sigh.

Trixie gingerly got to her hooves and swayed for a moment, her eyes tightly shut. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened them. Tentatively, she used her magic to police up all the errant ropes back into her saddlebags. Then she shifted the furniture back where it belonged and tossed the broken glass into the trash. She got a sponge, bucket, hot water, and some soap, scrubbing at the wine stain on the floor. It took a lot of effort and she was sweating freely and panting by this point, but she tried to stay as quiet as she could so that she wouldn’t wake Brass.

As Trixie was working hard to clean up the mess she and her made earlier, Brass began to fidget on the couch, murmuring in her sleep. It seemed that she was having quite a pleasant dream, despite almost getting seriously injured last night. Her breathing was calm and her eyes were still closed tightly, her ears twitching every so often by a sudden sound in the room.

Trixie finally got the stain out and put away the cleaning supplies. She neatened up the kitchen where Brass had been mixing the previous evening. She stood there then, taking a long, hard look at Brass. She reached up and brushed away a single tear that was working its way down her check. She turned and quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked away from the house as fast as her head would let her, fighting against the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

As the door shut closed, Brass’ ears twitched as she began to wake up. She cleared her throat and licked her lips, recognizing the faint taste of strawberries and bananas. She smiled as her eyes were still closed. ‘ _Oh, Trixie…,_ ’ she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. To her dismay, Trixie wasn’t on top of her as she last remembered her being.

Brass fully snapped back to reality and sat up on the couch… alone. As she realized that she was the only one there, she frantically looked around, hoping to see her love somewhere, anywhere in the house. She got up off the couch and ran around, completely not realizing that everything was clean and back in order. Was it all a dream? Did that really happen? Did she get so drunk that she imagined it all? Brass only thought the worst as she made her way into the kitchen for a drink. If only by happenstance, she glanced by the trashcan and saw the broken wine glass. No. It did happen! Trixie had been there with her, and everything was all real. Realizing that fact, she continued to look around the house to no avail. She was completely alone. After coming to terms with that, she collapsed in the center of the living room, tears falling down her cheeks.

Elsewhere, Trixie stumbled down the street headed into town. She put away her hat and cape so she wouldn’t be so recognizable. She was having a hard time seeing through the tears but she kept moving away from Brass’ house and her shame. Finally, she made her way into the bar and started looking around for Breeze.

Back in Accent’s house, Brass sat on the ground and cried out in anger and sorrow, her eyes closed shut as tears ran down her cheeks. She was angry at herself for not trying harder to please and understand Trixie, yet, sorrowful that things turned out the way it did. No! There was still a chance! She pulled herself together and got up on all four hooves, looking at the front door with a determined look. She was an officer on the Hunter-Seeker Corps! It was her job to hunt down ponies and that was exactly was she was going to do.

Brass quickly gathered her things, her body and mind reverting back to Guard-mode as she went over all the things she knew about Trixie and the surrounding area. She put on a jacket and scarf then prepared herself for the search. Remembering Hollow and Accent upstairs, she left a note saying she was out taking care of business and not to worry about her. She placed it on the kitchen counter and moved to the front door, exiting the cottage and closing the door as she breathed in the cold, brisk air. She looked out into the distance and exhaled, her breath clearly visible in front of her. “Trixie… I _will_ find you,” she said, a determined look on her face.

Shivering slightly, Brass made her way into town, asking around if anypony had seen Trixie lately. Everypony she asked shook their head, not recalling seeing her at all. Brass gritted her teeth as she moved from pony to pony, getting the same result over and over again. She screamed on the inside as she continued her search, wandering around the Town Square. She continued to search frantically for her love, dissatisfied that she didn’t take the time to talk with her before suddenly disappearing. Her head was pounding from the dehydration as she struggled to keep it together. She was panting as she walked along, her vision blurring. She needed a drink and badly.

Suddenly, Brass heard a familiar voice calling out to her. It wasn’t Trixie’s, but some other pony she knew. The pony’s voice calling her name gave her enough energy to gather herself, directing her attention to him. “Breeze?” she asked.

Breeze cantered up and gave Brass a hug. “Up for a few rounds on me?” he asked.

Brass looked at him awkwardly, wondering why he had his hooves around her. “Uh, sure. My head’s pounding and I feel a bit parched, so a cold, refreshing glass of water would be nice. Then maybe some more... fruity drinks, afterwards,” she said. She then blinked her eyes and shook her head, the burn marks stinging as her jacket brushed up against them. Maybe she should have treated her wounds before going on her crazy search. “Urgh. I feel horrible. And get your hooves off me. It hurts,” she said, trying to pry him off her.

Breeze chuckled and let go of her. “Okay, I’ll make ya your drinks,” he said, walking back over to the bar again.

Brass followed behind him, limping as she tried to keep pace next to him as they headed back to the bar. Once they entered, she sat down at the counter, looking worn out and flustered. “I hope you’ve been taking good care of the bar. Hollow will kill me if he finds out that the bar was in disarray and I was the one on duty. You haven’t been sneaking drinks, have you?” she asked, eyeing him closely.

Little did Brass know, Trixie sought out Breeze before she had arrived there. Trixie was actually in the backroom, sleeping off her stress on a cot there. Trixie’s dreams were dark and filled with threats without shape. She ran from them through phantasmagorical landscapes, but she could never quite leave them behind; she could never hide no matter how hard she tried. She writhed on the cot and let out a quiet moan of fear. She started to roll off the cot but caught herself, jerking awake. She heard a familiar voice beyond the door and slowly got up, careful to not make any sudden noises. She creeped up to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening carefully.

Breeze shook his head and nodded to the full tip jar. “You’re welcome,” he said.

Brass saw the jar and sighed. “Can I get a glass of water to start off with?” she asked.

Breeze nodded. “Of course,” he said, getting the water and handing it to her. “What happened?” he asked from behind the counter.

Brass took the glass and downed its contents, gulping it down before letting out a content sigh after finishing it. She looked at the glass then to Breeze. “What do you mean ‘What happened’?” she asked.

Trixie winced at that, still eavesdropping from the backroom. “What- What had she done?” she asked herself.

“The marks,” said Breeze after looking to Brass and noticing them.

Brass looked all over her person, seeing the rope burns on her lower part of her body; the top part was covered by her jacket. She took a moment to think about it and remembered the events that took place the night before. She shook her head then looked back to Breeze. “I’m not sure you want to know...,” she said.

A tear trickled down Trixie’s face, but she kept listening.

“Something went wrong with Trix. I already know. She headed off to Canterlot earlier,” said Breeze.

Brass grimaced, looking back to the glass on the counter as she held it with both her hooves. As she sat there, her emotions began to take control as she continued talking with him, not caring if she didn’t know the colt too well. “I thought she liked me. I thought we were sharing something special together. Then after I- well, after I did something to her, she completely changed. I tried to talk to her, but when I woke up the next morning after having passed out with her, she was gone. She didn’t even say goodbye,” she said before pausing, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Is that my curse!? Am I destined to be alone forever!? I already screwed up once with Hollow, and now that I’ve finally met the mare of my dreams, she ups and leaves without even talking things through! She didn’t even say goodbye!”

The first tear was joined by others as Trixie just shook her head. She was doing the best thing for Brass- wasn’t she?

“Brass…,” said Breeze as his voice choked, wanting to tell her about Trixie. “She said she cherished the time she spent with you and was deeply sorry that the ‘incident’ occurred, among other things.”

Brass looked up at him with teary eyes, stunned at his words. “She- She said that?” she asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Confusion flashed across Trixie’s face. Had she said that? Things were so confusing now- maybe she did. But she didn’t remember it. Unexpectedly, Brass threw her glass randomly, hitting the door to the backroom. Trixie jerked back from the door and a quiet squeak escaped her from being startled. She then pulled a sheet of parchment out of her saddlebags and started scrawling a note for Brass, still keeping an ear out for their conversation.

Brass stood up and moved in front of Breeze. “Then why didn’t she tell me that to my face when we were together!? Why didn’t she wait until we woke up to tell me that before she left!?” asked Brass as her mind and body were subjected to so many emotions at the moment. Sorrow. Anger. And amongst those, happiness. She was saddened that her love didn’t say a thing before leaving. She was angered that she said all that to Breeze instead of herself. But in the back of her mind, she was happy, happy that Trixie felt that way... at least, according to his account.

Breeze sighed at the lies he told Brass. “Calm down, Brass. I’m sorry you missed her,” he said, trying to put her at ease.

Tears were still flowing from Brass’ eyes as she looked to Breeze, panting after her sudden outburst. After realizing what she did, she sat back down, resting her head on the counter as she placed her hooves over her head. “I need to get out of here. I need to head to Canterlot and continue my search. I’ll notify Flint and any other Hunters I know to keep an eye out for her. Canterlot may be big, but we have operatives everywhere...,” she said.

Breeze gently placed a hoof over Brass’, giving her time to pull away. “Just hold on, Brass,” he said.

In the backroom, Trixie finished up the note and put it in an envelope. She worked hard at it and didn’t stain the paper with too many tears.

Brass just sat there, sobbing as she covered her head with her hooves. She was tired, tired of being alone. She hated herself, regretting all the choices she made in life. If only she hadn’t been such a workaholic and jerk, perhaps she would have had some pony already. But no. She was doomed to eternal loneliness.

“Brass...,” said Breeze as he still tried to console her.

Brass turned her head slightly, allowing her words to be heard clearly. “...what?” she asked.

“You should stop looking for a special somepony. Once you stop, they will walk right into your life...,” said Breeze.

Brass only looked at him, unsure of how to respond to his suggestion. She sat there, thinking about Trixie, Hollow, and Accent. The only reason she knew them was by actively searching. Hunting was in her blood. That was all she knew. She didn’t heed his words and scoffed at him. “Shut up. Just... shut up. You don’t know me at all...,” she said, glancing away.

Breeze made a martini for himself and downed it. “But that’s just coming from a pegasus that’s trying to help you. And maybe I should know you better. I consider you a friend, Brass,” he said.

Brass uncovered her head, sitting back up. “Thanks. But I don’t need help. I just need to be... alone. It’s the only thing I’m good at,” she said. She then got up and started for the exit, stopping just before she left while turning to Breeze. “Thanks...,” she said, giving him a nod before exiting the bar. She shivered as she braved the cold air once again. Looking out to the horizon, she breathed in deeply and exhaled again, seeing her breath. Things were going to get interesting. She had to get back to Canterlot and somehow convince Flint to help her out, though her chances were slim at best. She shook her head, making her way to the train station. “One day, Trixie. One day we’ll be together again. I promise.”

Seeing as the train had just left, Brass found herself waiting at the train station, sitting on a bench by herself, lost in her thoughts. The next train was delayed due to the weather, so Brass found herself just sitting at an empty platform. She was beginning to get thirsty again, so she got back up and headed back into town. Surely by the time she had a second drink, the train would be back. She made her way over to the bar and entered.

“Another glass of water, please...,” said Brass, stepping back inside after not having left just shortly ago.

Breeze smiled as he saw Brass come back in. “Welcome back, Brass,” he said as he got her the water and slid it over towards her. “Sorry about my nonsense earlier.”

Brass trotted over to the counter and sat back down, catching the glass. “Well the train just left and the next one got delayed, so I’m stuck waiting. I was getting thirsty, so I decided to wait here until it got back,” she said before downing the glass in one big gulp. “Sorry about the glass earlier. I’ll pay for it later,” she said, placing her empty glass down and glancing over to the spot where the remains of her previous one was.

Still in the backroom, Trixie was still lurking and accidentally moved some boxes around, causing a few to come crashing down.

Brass heard the crash in the back and turned to Breeze. “Hey, did you hear that?” she asked.

Hearing the sound as well, Breeze gave Brass a look of absolute horror. “Oh no...,” he said.

Brass glared at him and noticed his awkward expression. “What? What’s wrong? What are you hiding?” she asked. She got up off her seat while still glaring at him. She looked to the backroom then back to him. Something wasn’t right here. She could tell since the first moment she set hoof in the bar. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Breeze?”

Breeze sighed and moved out from behind the counter. “Please sit and wait. That might have been my gift to Hollow that fell,” he said as he walked calmly over to the backroom. He entered then promptly closed the door behind him.

“Sure thing,” said Brass, giving Breeze a nod before he left while waiting at the counter. She continued to keep an eye on him as well as the backroom door.

“Buck! The wine from ‘87!” said Breeze from the backroom.

Brass heard Breeze’s shout and got up, making her way over to the door, but not opening it up yet. She stood by the backroom entrance, keeping a keen ear out for anything suspicious. “Breeze, what’s going on in there? Did you break a bottle!?” she asked.

Breeze walked to the door with half a bottle and opened it up. “This was the good stuff… oh well,” he said.

Brass looked at the bottle then to him, irritated that he broke such a venerable vintage. “You clumsy futz! How in the world did that break!? You know Hollow isn’t a drinker, right?” she said, stepping past him to look into the room. She glanced around to see where he made the mess. Just before Brass walked in, Trixie cast a quick illusion spell. All she saw was a little broken glass and a little wine all near the boxes that had fallen. Trixie lowered herself down and didn’t dare to breathe as Brass came in.

“I put it in a heavily padded box. I’m working on cleaning that up,” said Breeze after having stepped aside for to make room for Brass. He then nodded to a box of packing peanuts. “I was keeping it a secret so he wouldn’t know.”

Brass grimaced at the mess then turned back to Breeze, still standing in the doorway to the room. “You’d better clean it up. I happen to like my job here at the bar, so if you do anything to mess that up, I’ll personally end your time here as well. And on another note, get him a box of chocolates or something. He’s a chocoholic, not an alcoholic. That’s my area of expertise,” she said.

“Who knows? He could have given it to you,” said Breeze.

Brass smirked, thinking about the idea. “Well, if you put it that way... go ahead. But get me- er, I mean him, a bottle of Colovian Sweet Red Wine... preferably a ‘69 bottle if you can find one...,” she said.

Smirking, Breeze gave Brass a nod. “Fully noted. Shall we go back to the front? I’m still on duty,” he said. “I actually like this old place also, and there’s something about it that keeps bringing me back.”

“Then don’t screw up again,” said Brass as she backed away from the door and stood back inside the main area of the bar. She sighed, remembering her train to Canterlot. “I should get going. The train could be here any minute,” she said, looking to the exit.

Trixie crept back to the door and listened carefully. She wondered- why was her heart beating so fast? She’d been in tougher spots then this. And yet… She looked around the backroom and noticed a dusty window in the back before walking over to it. She carefully eased it open and slipped out of the bar. She pulled a black, hooded cloak out of her saddlebags. She looked at it for a long time- she hadn’t worn something like that since… She shook her head, put it on, and looked around. Where could she run?

Breeze walked behind the bar and grabbed a glass. “A quick shot before you hit the road, Brass?” he asked.

“Sorry, Breeze. I might miss my train. The longer I wait, the further Trixie gets away from me,” said Brass. She then looked to the bar and saw all the bottles of alcohol there, just waiting for her to take a taste. She sighed in defeat then sat back down on the counter before leaving. “Forget the shot. Give me a White Peach Sangria. Hold the rocks. I hate salt on the rim of my glasses...”

“Classy...,” said Breeze with a smile as he fixed the drink and handed it to her. “Bon appetite.”

Brass took the glass and drank a small bit of it. It was fresh and sweet, just exactly how she liked her drinks. She let the first sip linger on her tongue as she closed her eyes, remembering sweeter times, times of when she and Trixie were still together, even if it was just for a night. She let a tear drop fall as she swallowed her mouthful of sangria, sighing as she looked back down to her glass. “I just wish... I could know what she’s thinking right now. She must be hurting on the inside. It pains me to know that she’s alone out there, running from her problems,” she said.

Breeze cleared his throat as he looked at Brass. “That’s the same seat she sat in before she left. I saw her scrawling something down while she was there,” he said.

Brass looked up at Breeze with an animated look, almost knocking over her glass as she perked up. “She did!? What did she say, er, write!?” she asked.

Breeze slid the note over to her. “I don’t read personal notes addressed to others, so see for yourself,” he said.

Brass quickly took the note from him and read it over:

[Brass,  
  
I’m so sorry about last night! You were so kind to me and I repaid that kindness with pain and destruction visited upon you and your house. I thought that I had left that part of me behind, but I guess you never can escape your past…

Thank you for trusting me with your secrets and pain- I shall hold them in confidence forever. You gave me a glimpse of something- something I haven’t had in so long. And I thank you for that…

What I cannot do, however, is forgive myself for hurting you. Drunk or not, that is not excusable. So I’m going to leave Ponyville now before I hurt anypony else.  
I guess- well, maybe I’ve been away from the stage too long. That is a safe place, a place I belong, and a place where I can’t hurt anypony else…

I’m so sorry about what happened! I hope, someday, you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I’m a monster and I know you must hate me- and you have every right to. I’m not sure I can forgive myself but maybe you can. I just- I hope you can find happiness in this world- sometimes it can be elusive, but keep going and I know it will find you!

Sincerely,  
Trixie Lulamoon]

“She called herself a monster before getting up and walking out,” said Breeze as Brass finished the letter.

Brass cried as she read the note, tears falling on the counter as she lingered on every word. The more she continued on, the more it hurt. She had already forgiven Trixie. Since the moment she was released from her bondage, she had forgiven her loving mare. There was no way she could ever be mad at her. How could she? Trixie took the time to listen to her problems and showed genuine concern, like any great and powerful pony would. After reading the note, she kissed where Trixie had signed it and hugged it close to her, sobbing as she hunched over in her seat. “She’s not a monster...,” she said.

Breeze placed a hoof on Brass’ shoulder. “I told her that too. It gave her solace that she still had believers who actually knew her for her, not for the stage. But, Brass, give her time. If you go after her now, it would only hurt your cause. Be patient and she will come back to you,” he said before fixing a Trixie Special and downing it, grimacing after he did. “Too sweet. I don’t know how she stands these things…”

Brass looked up at him, still holding the note against her chest. “Is that... a Strawberry Daiquiri?” she asked.

“Yes... I call it the Trixie Special to remember her by,” said Breeze.

“No. That isn’t a Trixie Special...,” said Brass as she looked down, remembering how Trixie truly liked her drinks. “Make me one, but can you add in slices of... banana? That- That is the _true_ Trixie Special.”

Breeze smiled and went about fixing the drink exactly like Brass had ordered. “Well, I’m glad you corrected me. Wouldn’t be a true remembrance if it wasn’t complete,” he said.

Brass watched him make the drink, still sniffling as she remembered making the same thing for Trixie in the coziness of Accent’s home. Oh how she wanted to just go back in time and relive the moments.

Breeze caught her gaze and sighed. “She said she would miss that night. You showed her that she doesn’t have to put on a show for everypony. You made her feel… normal,” he said.

Brass tilted her head, hearing Breeze’s words hit home. Normal? She sighed, smiling at the comment. She never thought about it that way before. Being on stage as a celebrity, ponies must’ve only be infatuated with the character, instead of the pony. She recalled Trixie saying something about that when they were together. “Normal... I made her feel that way?” she asked, chuckling a bit with a smile while she waited for her drink. “Who’d a thunk that all that made her feel... normal.”

Breeze handed the drink over to Brass once he was done. “You did a good thing, Brass. Now it’s time to let the seeds grow. It’s good to see you smile again. Makes me feel as if I did something right,” he said.

Brass took the drink from him but only looked at it, watching the pieces of fruit floating around in the liquid. She sighed and raised the glass into the air. “To you, Trixie. The only mare I’ll truly love...,” she said before tilting her head back and downing the entire drink, licking her lips afterwards at the subtle flavor of strawberries and bananas. It tasted exactly like... Trixie. She placed the glass back down with a clink and turned to Breeze. “I guess so. I won’t go looking for her after all. She needs room to grow and overcome whatever demons are eating away at her. But I will remain hopeful. I just wish I could let her know that if she needs me, I’ll be waiting, ready to lend a helping hoof whenever and wherever she needs it.”

Breeze smiled at her. “I’m sure she knows that from the way you treated her, Brass. And remember, even the great and powerful make mistakes a few times in their lives. Adapt and overcome,” he said.

After a tired sigh, Brass figured it was time to go as she still had to head out to Canterlot. She wasn’t going to go looking for Trixie, but she could at least notify Flint and the others personally about the situation. If she could at least get word from them that they saw her, she’d jump on the opportunity at an instant, but until then... she’d just wait, waiting for her love to return to her. “Thanks for the drinks, Breeze. And thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it,” she said before getting up and heading for the exit. “Don’t burn the place down, okay? I’ll be back in Ponyville eventually.”

Seeing her get up, Breeze laughed. “Me burn this place down? In your worst dreams, Brass. And remember, anytime you need to talk, come find me,” he said.

Brass gave him a nod then headed back out into town. She went back over to the train station and patiently waited for the train to Canterlot, reading the note over and over again as she did. She looked out into the distance, holding the note pressed tightly against her body. Soon, she thought. So very soon.

When the train finally arrived, Brass hesitated at first, but forced herself to get on. Trixie was in Canterlot, or so she thought, and she had to get there before she left the city. She boarded the train and headed off, not knowing that Trixie was actually right there at her hooftips in Ponyville. After a while, the train arrived back in Canterlot. Brass disembarked from the train then sighed, heading straight for the Hunter-Seeker HQ while dragging her hooves all the way there. She walked slowly through the busy city’s streets and when she got there, she was immediately stopped by one of the ESP door guards.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. You know the rules. You’re suspended from entering Hunter-Seeker facilities. I can’t let you enter,” said the guard.

Brass scoffed at the guard, still standing defiantly in front of him. “I just need to see Lieutenant Lock,” she said.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I can’t let you in,” said the guard, refusing to budge an inch for her.

Brass glared at him then stood back. “Fine. Then tell him to get his flank down here. I need to talk to him, ASAP,” she said. Even though Brass was on suspension, the guard sent a runner up to get Flint as a sign of respect for the well-tenured officer.

“He’ll be down in a sec, ma’am,” said the guard.

Brass gave a nod and waited patiently outside.

Inside the building, Flint suddenly heard a knock on his door as he continued to shuffle the papers around on his desk. “Enter,” he said.

The runner stepped in and saluted, rendering the proper greeting. “Good afternoon, sir. Cap- Ms. Casing is downstairs to see you. She says it’s urgent,” he said.

 _‘Brass? What is she doing back here?_ ’ Flint thought. He got up and put the guard at ease. “Thank you, Sergeant. That’ll be all,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” said the guard as he gave him a nod before leaving the room.

Flint turned off the lights in his office and hurried downstairs as well. Whatever Brass wanted to see him about, it couldn’t be good.

As Brass saw Flint make his way to the entrance, she stepped back as he walked outside with her. “What took you so long, Brownie?” she asked.

Flint grimaced at her remark, still irritated that she still called him that. “My name’s Flint Lock, ma’am. NOT Brownie. Now hurry up and tell me whatever it is you came to tell me. With you gone, I’m stuck doing all your assignments...,” he said.

Brass shook her head with a smile. “C’mon. Walk with me. There’s something I need to discuss with you. A favor... of sorts,” she said.

This can’t be good, he thought. He already had his fair share of doing her favors. “This better not be one of your outrageous schemes at gaining self-gratification now, Brass, is it?” he said, walking along with Brass anyway as he was curious to see what she was up to.

As Brass walked along with Flint, she couldn’t help but feel flustered as she remembered everything that happened between her and Trixie. She wanted to tell him everything, but didn’t know where to begin. Feeling weak in her legs, she found a nearby bench and sat down.

Flint could tell something was up with Brass. She was acting very much unlike herself. She seemed depressed, saddened, and confused. It had better not be about Hollow, he thought. He was quite sick of hearing about her “love” for the guy, no offense to him, but that wasn’t his problem. He sat down with her and faced her. “Tell me, ma’am. What’s bothering you? You seem rather... detached,” he said.

Brass collected her thoughts and calmed down, preparing herself to tell him everything. “It’s about... Trixie,” she said.

“Trixie? You mean that stupid stage performer? The Pathetic and Snooty Trixie?” asked Flint with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Just after he said that, Brass shot him a glare, one that shot right through him and sent shivers down his spine. He immediately tensed up, seeing the rage and bloodlust in her eyes. He actually felt afraid for his life. “Ah... I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t mean it. She’s the Great and Powerful Trixie! The Great and Powerful! Not the... pathetic... and snooty.”

After letting out a sigh, Brass looked away and watched other ponies walk by. “Yes. _That_ Trixie...,” she said.

“Well, what about her? Still keep that advertisement in your vest pocket?” asked Flint. He then noticed that she wasn’t wearing her uniform anymore and apologized. “That is... when you wore it. Erhem.” He looked away, embarrassed at how things were going so far.

“Yes, I do. But something even better has happened to me than just that old piece of parchment. I actually... met her in person,” said Brass, still holding the note Trixie wrote which Flint didn’t seem to notice.

Flint raised an eyebrow. “You did? And how did it go? You must’ve been ecstatic about it, huh?” he said.

Brass began to tear up again and turned to him with sorrowful eyes. Swallowing her pain, she told him everything, starting with when she first stepped into the bar and saw Trixie. All throughout her story, she sobbed and cried, but she was still able to get her words through to him. It tore away at her insides as she recalled the events, remembering every little detail and every single word said. It tortured her so.

As Brass told him his story, Flint began to realize how frail she really was. He couldn’t believe that she had actually met Trixie in person and shared drinks with her in private. But as it went on, he couldn’t imagine how she felt at the time, or even then. All he was able to do was sit there and remain silent, taking in everything she said to him.

Once Brass was done, she just sat there, still sobbing over her loss. She wanted her mare back. She needed her back, but after what Breeze had told her, she decided not to go after her love. But did she make the right decision? Was she doing the right thing? His reasoning was sound, but being the greedy mare she was, she needed immediate satisfaction.

“So, what did the note say?” asked Flint. Still crying, Brass handed him the note, covering her face with her hooves. He took the note from her and read it, a tear forming in his eyes as he continued sentence after sentence. Even though he wasn’t one for drama and sappy stories, it still made him actually feel something since it was real and happening to a pony he knew. He handed back the note after he was done. “I’m sorry, Brass. She just needs some time alone I guess...,” he said, wiping the tear away while trying to keep an open, friendly attitude for her.

Brass shook her head, not wanting to hear those words. “But I need to be there for her. She can’t do it alone. She needs my affection, Flint. I need her affection...,” she said. She stopped and placed her hooves in her eyes, the pain inside her becoming too much to bear.

“Oh, c’mon, Brass. She’s- a strong mare, I guess. Like what you told me in that club once. She’s the strongest, most capable mare in all of Equestria. Don’t think that a little mishap with you is going to make her any less great or more helpless. She can handle herself, and when the time is right, she’ll come back for you,” said Flint.

“Y- You... really think so?” asked Brass. Her crying was beginning to subside, but she was still hiccupping as she looked at him with a defeated expression.

“Of course, ma’am. Now tell me why you’re here. You wanted to ask me a favor, yes? Or did you just want a pony to vent to and my name came to the top of your list of ‘Friends’?” asked Flint.

Brass wiped the tears away and swallowed her sadness. “If you can, I’d like you and the others to keep an eye out for Trixie. If you even think you see her around, I’d like to know and I’ll be there in an instant. I still want to talk to her at least, if anything. Can you do that for me, lieutenant?” she asked.

Flint sighed and gave her a smile. “I can’t force the others to go along with this, but I’ll keep an eye out for her, ma’am. And if, by chance, I’m talking casually with them, I’ll tell them to keep an eye out for my sake, not mentioning you or what for. Okay?” he said.

Brass gave him a nod, pleased that Flint was taking everything so calmly and generously, despite their strained relationship in the past. “Thank you, Flint,” she said.

Smiling, Flint patted Brass on the shoulder. Before he got up, he remembered the pressing matter that he was working on before he left his office. It was about... _her_. “Ma’am, before I leave. There’s something I think you should know,” he said.

“What is it, Flint?” asked Brass.

Flint sighed and looked at her with a grave expression. “Captain Vice has escaped from prison...,” he said.

As soon as Flint said that, Brass’ grief was almost completely overshadowed by disbelief after hearing that name. “You don’t mean... Capt. _Foxy_ Vice, do you? The ex-Hunter-Seeker that practically brought on the reorganization and reworking of our entire Corps? She can’t be loose...,” she said.

Flint hesitated but then gave a nod, looking just as serious and concerned as she did. “I’m afraid so. It happened about a couple days ago. Our agents have been dispatched, but picked up nothing...,” he said.

Brass took a moment to think the situation over. First Trixie, now this!? Capt. Foxy Vice was a couple years ahead of her when she was in school, and when she graduated, she was one of the best in the Corps. She specialized in seduction magic to get to her targets, and she was rather good at it. It wasn’t until she began abusing her powers for her own devious purposes and greed that she was arrested, court-martialed, and imprisoned. But now, she was free and on the loose. It took the Corps seven agents just to get her under control and in custody. This was bad.

“That’s impossible! How did she escape!?” asked Brass.

“There was a riot at the all-mare prison facility and during it, she seduced a couple guards and got free. The anti-magic barriers were disabled and she was free to use her wily charm to escape. We’ve got no leads as to where she is or what she’s up to. I just thought you might like to know since you’re out and about. Think of this as my end to the deal. You keep a look out for Foxy and I’ll keep a look out for Trixie, deal?” asked Flint, extending out his hoof.

Brass sighed and shook his hoof. “Deal. But if that bucking mare takes one step towards Trixie, I’ll have her head on a platter in no time. I don’t care if she’s more experienced than me. No mare, or pony for that matter, will EVER lay a hoof on my darling Trixie!” she said.

“Wait. ‘Darling Trixie’? You two aren’t dating yet, so why are you calling her that?” asked Flint.

Brass scowled at him and half-heartedly punched him across the face. “Don’t tempt me, Flint! I will not have you mocking my love for that stunning, blue mare! Do you hear me!?” she said.

Flint rubbed his cheek as he got up, feeling his jaw loosen. “All right, all right. I got it. I gotta head back and deal with this whole Foxy crisis, so I’ll see you around, okay? So what will you do now?” he asked.

Brass sighed and withdrew her hoof, rubbing it after making contact with his face. “I don’t know. A friend told me she’s here, but... I guess I’ll just head back to Ponyville. I don’t have a place to stay here anymore, so it’s best if I just wait there. Who knows? I might find her back at the bar again, drinking away her sorrow,” she said.

“One can only hope,” said Flint as he got up from his seat. “Well, I’m off. Catch you around, ma’am,” he said, rendering a salute before heading back to the HQ. He did so despite her not being in uniform or even back on the job, but rather as a sign of respect.

Brass gave him a nod and got up, walking back towards the train station. When she got there, she sat back on the bench, idly waiting for the train that’d take her home. When her train had arrived, she got on and found an empty row of seats to sit in. As the train pulled into the station in Ponyville, she sighed, getting off and making her way into town. She didn’t want to do anything but just go home. She had so much on her mind at the moment: her job at the bar, the escape of Foxy Vice, and most important of all, her love for Trixie still burning inside her. As she walked through the town back to the cottage, the flame began to lose energy and wither away. Each step she took, she felt it begin to die out. She finally reached the cottage and sighed, opening the door.

“Hollow, Accent... I’m home,” said Brass.

“Well, speak of Discord. Look who just walked in?” said Hollow, looking to Brass as she entered.

Trixie looked up at the noise, her mouth frozen in an ‘O’ of surprise and fear. She started to get up, her eyes looking around for some place to flee. This- This wasn’t what she expected.

At first, Brass didn’t see Trixie, but as her tired eyes scanned the room and saw the blue pony standing there, her heart jumped while letting out a small gasp. She quickly closed the door behind her and stood by the exit, blocking any chance of her escaping. “Trixie! You were here this entire time!?” she asked.

Trixie started backing away from Brass with fear in her eyes. She flinched with every word. “I’m- I’m so sorry...,” she said.

Brass didn’t know whether to feel angry, sad, or ecstatic. Just the sight of Trixie standing there swirled her insides around like a pot of soup. She just looked at her with eyes beginning to tear. She breathed heavily as she slowly made her way towards her, taking step after step. “You have a lot of explaining to do... Trixie,” she said.

Hollow remained silent, watching the two mares talk things over as he stroked Accent’s mane while she slept. As Trixie kept backing away, she looked to him and Accent for help. After seeing her silent cry for help, he got up and walked over between her and Brass, looking to Brass first. “Now now, Brass. Whatever Trixie did, I’m sure she’s sorry, right, Trixie?” he said before turning to Trixie and waiting for a response.

Brass glared at Hollow, stepping up to him with a determined look. “Step aside, Swift. This is between me... and her,” she said.

Trixie swayed back and forth for a moment, her eyes losing focus as they saw the pain and anger on Brass’ face. Then her legs folded under her and she fell to the floor. The tears flowed then and all she could manage was a mute nod. She didn’t trust herself to talk right then and there.

Hollow looked to Trixie then back to Brass. “I can’t do that, Brass. I know just how violent you are. I must protect her from whatever it is you’re about to do to her,” he said.

Brass gritted her teeth and pressed her forehead against his. “You fool! I don’t want to harm her!” she said before calming down. She then whispered into his ear, “Trust me.” She withdrew and looked into his eyes with a sympathetic expression.

Hollow knew what Brass was capable of, but he also knew a side of her that not many other ponies knew about. He sighed then smiled at her. “Okay. I understand. She’s all yours,” he said in a whisper before turning to Trixie and smiling deviously. “Sorry, Trixie. But she out ranks me. You’re on your own.” He then moved back to the couch and sat with Accent who was still asleep.

Brass moved passed the only obstacle standing between her and her one true love. She stood next to Trixie, looming over her while she was on the floor. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to do this? Well, do you!?” she asked.

Trixie turned her head aside and held up her hoof, afraid Brass was going to attack her. A faint red glow squeezed out of the corners of her eyes. “Eto akta foun mina...,” Trixie said in a quiet voice

Brass gently sat down next to Trixie, tears flowing from her eyes as she moved closer to her. Smelling her sweet scent, she moved in and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping her hooves around her as she rested her head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry...,” she said, her heart warming up as she felt her crush against her.

Trixie shook her head back and forth and her whole body went rigid. A wildness crept into her eyes and her horn began to glow. It started pulsing red and black again. Trixie shook her head harder and the glow started to change to a light pink. The three colors fought back and forth up and down the length of her horn. Bolts of magical energy went flying everywhere and smaller sparks danced up and down her body. She yelled out, “Mano! Né sän dolgaban!” Suddenly the room got quiet as the magic sputtered out and died. Trixie fell limp in Brass’ hooves after that.

Hollow was about to jump up to pull Brass away, but after he saw Trixie quiet down, he stayed put. Things were getting strange, so he remained on standby, just in case things got too crazy like last night. He sat, watching intently. Brass was just as likely to kill him as Trixie’s strange magic was, so he didn’t interfere just yet. While Brass and Trixie were preoccupied, he decided to bring Accent upstairs to bed.

Brass wasn’t afraid of Trixie and kept her hooves placed firmly around her body. She didn’t care what happened to her as long as she and Trixie could be together. She closed her eyes, fearing the worst as Trixie’s magic began to get out of control like last night. Once it subsided, she opened her eyes again, feeling Trixie motionless in her arms. “Trixie... A- Are you okay?” she asked. Trixie slumped in her hooves. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be at peace.

After hearing no response, Brass began to get worried. What happened to her this time? Was she hurt? It didn’t seem like it. She seemed to be... asleep? Brass removed her hooves from Trixie and gently laid her on her back, still on the ground. She leaned over and turned her ear towards Trixie’s mouth and nose. She was still breathing, which was a good sign.

Brass looked over to Hollow who had just come back down after bringing Accent upstairs to sleep. She gave him a worried look and motioned him over. “Hey, can you help me here? She passed out. Help me bring her over to the couch,” she said.

“She looks tuckered out. Here, let me do it,” said Hollow. He used his magic and gently moved Trixie over to the couch, softly placing her down on it. He struggled to do it, since he was kind of bad at magic, but he managed, for Brass’ sake. “There you go. If you need me, I’ll be upstairs. This seems like something you and her should deal with by yourselves. It only seems like you’d just kill me if I got in the way,” he said, giving her a wink before going back upstairs.

Brass watched Hollow leave and returned her attention to the motionless blue mare lying on the couch. She sat beside her and brushed her mane out of her face, affectionately watching her sleep. Trixie moaned softly in her sleep in response to Brass’ touch, rolling over facing away from her. Brass smiled as she looked to Trixie, seeing her so peaceful, so serene. Since it was probably her only chance, she decided to push her luck and placed a hoof on her shoulder, gently running it down the length of her leg to see what would happen. Trixie shivered and thrashed a little but didn’t wake up. She seemed to not like that one.

Brass sighed and got off the couch, placing a blanket on Trixie before moving in front of the door. If she wanted to leave this time, she had to get passed Brass first. She laid there and rested her head on her hooves, watching Trixie from a distance. If she fell asleep, she’d already be in position, so she just watched from afar, waiting for her to do something.

Within Trixie’s dreams, all was not well. She was running again- something was chasing her. She wasn’t sure what it was- she didn’t dare look back or slow down- but it seemed familiar. She kept running and the fields gave way to forest, then plains, and finally the ocean came into view. The sand flew up from her hooves as the ocean’s waters quickly approached. Trixie knew not to go in the water- she wasn’t sure why- so she turned to face her foe. It was hard to see through the smoke that billowed from it, but she could make out a huge form, with a crimson hide, and horns. She screamed, jerking away from it, and fell off the couch.

Seeing Trixie fall off the couch, Brass’ ears perked up as she quickly got back to her hooves, and rushed over to Trixie’s side. She knelt down and placed a hoof on her back. “Trixie, are you okay!?” she asked.

Trixie pulled away from the touch and unsteadily got back on her hooves. She looked at Brass and kept squinting- her eyes didn’t want to focus. When she finally saw her, she gasped, backing away and sitting down on the couch hard. “Please don’t hurt me!” she said.

Brass cocked her head to the side, wondering why Trixie was freaking out so much. “I’m not going to hurt you, Trixie. I just want to help...,” she said. She got up and stepped forward, moving closer to her on the couch.

Trixie started to back away, genuine terror in her eyes. “Please, please don’t hurt me- I’ll be good, I swear. Just don’t hurt me anymore. I’m sorry- I won’t mess up again- just don’t hurt me!” she said, cowering before Brass.

Hurt her? Brass didn’t do anything to her besides stroke her leg and... kiss her. Was it that painful for her to get kissed? She guessed that explained why she freaked out so much the night before. Brass sat on the couch beside her and gently grasped her hoof with hers, looking harmlessly into her eye while trying to reassure her of her good intentions. “I would never harm you. I love you, Trixie. Why can’t you see that? There’s no pony in the world that compares to you,” she said, continuing to hold her hoof as tears began to form in her eyes. Trixie was back, and even though she was rejecting her, Brass still felt the warmth in her heart for being that close to her.

Trixie shook her head slowly and comprehension slowly dawned in her eyes. “Oh! Brass! Trixie was looking for you!” she said, looking around. “Where- oh, your house again. Trixie demands to know what is going on around here.”

Brass raised an eyebrow, seeing her return back to normal. “You were having some sort of nightmare, or something. You were here when I got back home, and when you saw me, you began panicking, saying things like ‘don’t hurt me’, and such. You know I’d never hurt you, right? And then when I-,” she said, pausing and remembering kissing her on the cheek. “-when I, well... kissed you on the cheek, you began to freak out. But fortunately, you tired yourself out and fell asleep in my hooves. So we brought you to the couch and here we are. And I was looking for you too. Spent all day walking around Canterlot, thank you very much.”

Confusion flickered across Trixie’s eyes and then it was gone. “Yes, well- I was going there, but- Trixie changed her mind. She was talking to your roommates before you came back,” she said.

“Oh, Hollow and Accent? About what?” asked Brass. She was still holding Trixie’s hoof, but forgot about it. She was just glad that Trixie was finally talking to her again, and not while panicked or under a magic induced rage.

“Trixie needed to apologize for last night’s... misadventure. She did clean up, but felt they deserved an apology as well,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, and after realizing she was still holding her hoof, she withdrew hers, placing them on her lap. “It’s quite all right, ma’am. I know that our last encounter was rather... odd, and you kinda left me by my lonesome when I woke up. But I forgive you. I forgave you the moment you released me from the rope’s tight grip,” she said, wiping the lingering tears from her eyes and continuing to smile at her. “I’m just glad you’re back, Trixie. I- I... was pretty miserable when you were away.”

Trixie held up a hoof to Brass’ mouth. “Stop right there. We need to talk about this. Brass, what are you talking about?” she asked. Brass tried to speak, but since Trixie’s hoof was on her mouth, there was only mumbles. Trixie noticed this and moved her hoof aside. “Brass, I ask because you have been very... um... affectionate towards Trixie and Trixie was wondering about that.”

Brass blinked, wondering what Trixie meant. “Of course I’ve been affectionate towards you. I’m attracted to you and well, I love you, Miss Trixie. Is that so hard to believe? Is a mare not entitled to love whoever she desires? I know I may be imposing, but... I just wanted to show my feelings for you. I just wanted you... to like me,” she said.

Trixie sighed. “That’s what I was afraid of...,” she said before reaching up with her hooves and turning Brass to face her directly. “Brass, you don’t love me.”

Brass gasped, looking directly into Trixie’s eyes. “W- What do you mean? Of course I love you. Is this not what I’ve been trying to display all this time?” she asked.

“What I mean is you are in love with Trixie. Not me,” said Trixie as she tapped her chest with a forehoof. “You don’t even know me- you’ve only seen who I am on stage and the part I play there. You might be in love with who’s on stage, but not me...” Trixie looked a little sad at that, but resolute.

Brass felt a sinking feeling in her heart as Trixie spoke. She couldn’t take in fully what she was talking about. She _did_ love Trixie, didn’t she? She had only known her for a short while, but even that was enough to attract her. She couldn’t give up. She just had to try harder to convince her. “What are you talking about? I know that you, the mare sitting in front of me and the same one I shared drinks with, is different from the one on stage, a- aren’t you? You said there is a pony behind the grandeur, and the show, and that is the one I love. I don’t care about all that. I don’t care what you did in the past. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can work things out. You just need to give me a chance,” she said.

Trixie just shook her head sadly. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. I hurt you before- and I wouldn’t want to ever do that again. It would be safer if I never saw you again. I’m sorry, but I don’t want you to get hurt or- or- killed...,” she said.

Brass just sat there, looking solemnly at her. She didn’t want to believe what she was being told. She didn’t want to believe that everything she had been feeling wasn’t love. If that wasn’t love, then what was? What was she going to believe in if this wasn’t real? “Do you think I cared whether I lived or died when I joined the Royal Guard? Do you think... that I cared whether I lived or died when I hunted, stalked, and apprehended victim after victim after victim? Did you think I cared whether I lived or died when I kissed you on the cheek, despite knowing very well what you’re capable of? Why won’t you accept my feelings for you? If you really didn’t like me, you would have just left when we were drinking together. I gave you the option to leave, but something... something kept you here with me, in this cottage. I can see it in your eyes, Trixie. There’s something in there that wants to make you feel for another pony, isn’t there? You just need to give it a shot or you’ll never have a pony close to you ever again, I guarantee you that.”

Trixie sat very still, digesting what she had heard. She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed between her eyes. When she opened them, a fresh determination smoldered within them. She gave Brass a stern look that sent shivers down her spine. “You’ve got courage- I can’t deny that. You’ve seen me at my worst and keep coming back for more. Not sure if you’re brave or crazy, but I guess it doesn’t matter either way. Well, well, well...,” she said.

Brass blinked, not sure what Trixie was getting at. She quivered at the stern look she was getting, but remained firm herself. She looked into her eyes and tried to read her expression, but got nothing. “A little of both helps me get through the day, ma’am. Winners don’t let anything stand in their way. And believe me, I’m a winner,” she said.

“Wouldn’t you rather be with a mare your own age? One that isn’t so- damaged- as I am? Don’t you think that would make you happier?” asked Trixie.

“M- My own age? But Trixie, you look just as young as I am. Your coat is flawless...,” said Brass.

A deep weariness and sadness crept into Trixie’s eyes. “I- am a lot older than I look...,” she said.

Brass was confused. What was Trixie talking about? A couple years didn’t matter to her, not even three! “Do you think a silly little thing like a two- or even three-year age gap between us is going to stop me? That just means I get to learn more from you, as you’ve probably seen a lot more things than I have, despite my impressive travels. You look as lovely as ever. I just can’t take my eyes off you every time I see you,” she said.

Trixie chuckled softly and shook her head. “You need someone who- who has it together, who isn’t coming apart at the seams. Someone who doesn’t lose control...,” she said.

Brass scoffed at the notion, taking back one of Trixie’s hooves in her own. “Do you think I’m just as sane and ‘under control’ as those other ponies you’re referring to? My insanity cost me my job. My ‘lack of control’ nearly ruined my friend’s relationship with his marefriend. The only reason I can ‘keep it together’ is the hope of one day meeting you, and perhaps, becoming your marefriend. THAT, is the only thought keeping this stupid little head of mine from unraveling and going nuts. During my tenure as a Guard officer, I’ve seen things- done things... horrible things to other ponies to get the job done. I sense that you have experienced some rather similar things in your travels, so I can relate. You’re all I have left in this world, Trixie. Without you, I have nothing. There is no other reason to live. You might as well just kill me now...,” she said, closing her eyes while still holding Trixie’s hoof.

Trixie jerked her hoof out of Brass’ hooves. “Well, let’s start with this then. You will NOT try to emotionally blackmail me. Do you hear me! And there will be no more talk of dying. If we choose life, we do so together- DO YOU HEAR ME, CAPTAIN?” she asked, giving Brass a stern look.

Brass was shocked at her words, almost cowering for a second as Trixie raised her voice at her. After her words registered in her head, she opened her eyes and looked at Trixie, a smile trying to force its way on her face. “Trixie... what are you saying?” she asked.

“I’m saying that if you are crazy enough to want this old pony then…,” said Trixie before sighing. “I guess we can give it a try...”

A spark lit up in Brass’ eyes as she thought she heard what she’d always wanted to hear since the beginning. She smiled from ear-to-ear, her heart racing as she tried to contain her excitement. “We can... give this a try?” she asked, nearly on the verge of exploding from joy.

“Yes. But there’s something you’re forgetting...,” said Trixie.

Brass calmed down, raising an eyebrow as she mentioned that. “Forgetting, ma’am?” she asked.

“Yes. How long have I known you?” asked Trixie.

Brass took a moment to think it over. Now that she thought about it, it had only been a couple days. “Uh, a couple days, ma’am? Is that supposed to mean something?” she asked.

“Okay. Is this a fairy tale? Is this a movie?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked around, not seeing any cameras or movie-making equipment, and she surely didn’t hear the annoying voice of a narrator every few seconds. “Uh, no?” she said.

“Then how do you suppose I feel about you?” asked Trixie.

Brass’ excitement began to subside and an awkward feeling began to appear in her stomach. It was only a couple days and they hadn’t had much interaction besides getting drunk and talking about their emotions. What was she getting at? “I- I don’t know. I would assume that you have maybe... sorta... kinda, some sort of feelings for me?” she asked.

“Brass, you are a friend, but I’ve just met you. It sounds like you’ve been watching me for years. It isn’t fair to me to think that just because you love me that I will love you- now is it?” said Trixie.

Brass sighed, looking at her with a defeated look. She had been pretty selfish, hadn’t she? She was only thinking about herself, rather than how Trixie actually felt. How stupid of her. “I s-suppose so... ma’am,” she said. Her elation and joy were nearly gone as she was battered down bit by bit.

Trixie reached out with her hooves and pulled Brass’ chin up so that their eyes met. “Okay, Brass, I have another question for you. How do ponies fall in love? There are no wrong answers, but some answers are better than others- think about it for a moment,” she said.

Brass did as she was told and thought about it. “How do ponies fall in love?” she said to herself. She thought she knew when she abducted Hollow, but she was wrong then. And now that this was happening, could she be wrong again? But this was different. She felt an overwhelming sense of happiness inside her when she saw Trixie, a sort of... obsession, if you will. As she continued to think about the seemingly simple, yet, so very complex question, she began to tear. She didn’t know what Trixie wanted to hear. She assumed the truth, but- what was the truth? How could she formulate what she was feeling inside into words? She swallowed any doubts and attempted it.

“Ponies fall in love by...,” said Brass before pausing, trying to recollect her thoughts as she fought back the tears. “We fall in love by feeling certain things about certain ponies that we would not otherwise feel for others. Love is when we look upon a pony and genuinely feel an overwhelming sense of joy, only wanting the best for them and not caring what happens to themselves. We fall in love by unconditionally, unwaveringly, and unyieldingly wishing the best for that pony, no matter what. I- I mean, ponies find all sorts of things attractive and, well, they are just attracted to them. It’s hard to explain but...” She couldn’t take it anymore and broke down in tears. “I’M SORRY! I’LL BE WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT ME TO BE! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANY MORE!”

Trixie pulled the crying pegasus to her and cradled her head against her chest, rocking her back and forth until the tears subsided. “That’s a very good answer, Brass. Now don’t over think this one, but I have another question. What sorts of things do ponies do when they are trying to figure out if they like each other?” she asked.

Brass hiccupped and sniffled as she tried to stop her tears from flowing. She knew this one, and only managed to say two words before sobbing again. “They... date...?” she said.

Trixie rocked her some more, brushing her hair back from her face and looked her in the eyes. “Exactly! You know, Trixie hasn’t had anything to eat or drink all day. Don’t you think we should do something about that?” she asked.

Brass smiled through her tears, nodding her head. “T- That sounds like a lovely idea, ma’am,” she said.

Trixie patted her head and asked casually. “Where should we go?” she asked.

Brass thought about it and the only two places worth noting around town were Sugar Cube Corner and... the bar. She was more thirsty than hungry, but she wanted Trixie to choose. “Well, there’s Sugar Cube Corner and Big Mac’s bar. Which do you prefer, ma’am?” she asked, still smiling and flustered as she remained in her embrace.

“Do they serve food at the bar?” asked Trixie.

“Not much in the form of a full meal, but they got snacks and such. But if you want a proper meal suitable for such a mare of your standing, I would suggest one of the many restaurants around,” said Brass.

“Well then! Dinner at a restaurant and a nightcap at the bar. Sounds like a delightful evening! Is there someplace I can freshen up? It’s been a stressful twenty-four hours...,” said Trixie.

Brass smirked, chuckling a bit. “You have no idea, ma’am. Um, there’s a bathroom upstairs in the main bedroom, but Hollow and Accent are probably sleeping by now. Uh, that’s the only one I know. But if you’re quiet, I’m sure you can sneak in and use it without any trouble,” she said.

Trixie grinned with a slight edge of sardonic humor. “Yes, well, Trixie hasn’t had any experience lately sneaking around,” she said before chuckling. “Okay, Juliet, I’ll be back down in a few minutes- I just need a quick shower. No peeking!” She smirked again and sauntered up the stairs to the bathroom.

Brass chuckled and gave Trixie a sweet smile as she watched her walk upstairs. She reclined on the couch as she waited for her to come back, sighing with relief as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She couldn’t believe it. She was now dating the Great and Powerful Trixie. While she was alone, she couldn’t help but let out a laugh, a laugh of disbelief and overwhelming delight. She laughed out loud, lying back on the couch by herself.

Trixie crept into the bathroom and closed the door. She took a long, luxurious shower and let all the pain, stress, and doubt wash away. Once she was dry, she did up her mane in a French twist, securing it with a silver comb adorned with gypsy moths in white gold. She pulled a black dress, highlighted in silver, from her saddlebags and used a little magic to straighten it out. A little makeup to highlight her eyes and to blend away the bags from a little too much drinking and crying of late and she was ready. She cleaned up her mess and headed back downstairs, taking the steps with a graceful, regal stride. She wanted to make an impression!

As Brass was laying on the couch, she immediately sat up, her jaw dropping and her wings flaring out to the sides as she watched Trixie come into view. She was speechless as her eyes took in every inch of her beauty. She just sat there, her jaw still wide open and her eyes darting all around in Trixie’s direction.

“Hello, Brass. Are you ready for a night on the town?” asked Trixie.

Brass continued to stare at her new marefriend then snapped out of it. She frowned and looked to herself, all shabby and without a fancy dress or even makeup. Being in the military, she had no time to worry about looking that nice or worrying what others thought about her. She had her uniform and that was it, but even then, she couldn’t wear it anymore. She inspected herself and looked back to Trixie. “I uh, kinda don’t have any formal attire or makeup. I would feel like I would be an eyesore if I went out the way I am now. But you look absolutely stunning, ma’am. Just- Just out of this world gorgeous,” she said.

“Now, now- you’re plenty cute, silly filly! Go upstairs and freshen up. If you like I can help you with your makeup- but I think you look beautiful just the way you are,” said Trixie.

Brass blushed, turning her head away but glancing back at Trixie. “Oh... well, thank you, ma’am. I’ll take a quick shower and when I get back down, you can help me with my makeup, kay?” she said.

Trixie smiled then, a smile without pain, worry, regret or sarcasm. It was filled with honest happiness and beamed across the room. “Trixie would love to help you out. See you soon!” she said.

Brass continued to blush and nervously got off the couch, walking past Trixie to the stairs and heading on up. She gave her a smile before heading into the bedroom. As she quietly made her way in, she saw Hollow and Accent sleeping together on the bed, him cuddling close against his marefriend. She smiled, thinking to herself that she too would soon truly know what it felt like to be loved by a special pony.

Brass hurried past them and got into the bathroom, starting up the shower as she refrained from shouting out with glee. She made sure to clean every inch of her body from top to bottom. She needed to be the best she could for Trixie. It was the least she could do since she was looking her best herself. After getting out, she got dried up and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed at how plain she looked, but if Trixie thought she was cute, then she guessed she was. She shrugged off any doubts and hurried back down, “tip-toeing” past Hollow and Accent and closing the bedroom door. She trotted down the stairs, looking sparkly clean.

“Ready for my makeover, ma’am,” said Brass, smiling as her eyes found themselves on her beautiful marefriend.

Trixie looked her over and tapped her forehoof for a moment, thinking. She rummaged in her saddlebags, past some of Rarity’s finest edible attire, and finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out some hair clips and her mother’s brush. She hummed softly to herself as she brushed out Brass’ auburn and crimson locks and braided them up. She secured the hair with several ruby pins that brought out the fire in her hair. She then turned her attention to her face. She rummaged around a bit and pulled out a campac with the right color in it. She dabbed a bit of concealer to help cover the ravages of stress, lack of sleep, and windburn on her face. Then a light coat of foundation to even out her color. The eyes were next- she removed her glasses and curled her eyelashes and applied a thin line of eyeliner and little bit of eyeshadow. Finally, she selected some ruby red lipstick to finish the look. She fished out a mirror and let Brass take a look.

As Brass looked in the mirror, she could hardly recognize herself. She turned her head every which way, looking at herself from every angle. She had to admit, she did look pretty dashing if she did say so herself. She’d definitely have to ask Trixie how to do all that so she could do it herself. “I look gorgeous, Trixie. I mean, I never knew how well I could be. How did you learn to do all this? You did an absolutely amazing job,” she said. She continued to admire herself in the mirror, still not believing she was looking at herself. “Thanks, Trixie. You really make me feel special.”

Trixie reached over and bopped Brass on her nose. “You ARE special! Trixie does not hang out with anypony who isn’t! My mother taught me all about makeup- but that was a long time ago...,” she said as a wistful look filled her eyes for a moment but then it was gone. She brought her focus back to the mare in front of her. “So- shall we head out?”

Brass smiled with delight and perked up, feeling like a real mare, all done up and clean. She could get used to that. “After you, ma’am. I’ll follow you wherever your hooves take you,” she said, moving to the door and opening it for Trixie.

Trixie grinned. “Thank you!” she said, trotting outside and heading over to the fanciest restaurant in Ponyville.


	3. A Night Out

Brass continued after Trixie, grinning all the way there. As she made her way into town, she withheld the urge to put a wing around Trixie. She wanted to so badly but figured physical contact would have to wait until later. She didn’t want her flipping out and such. Instead, she occasionally glanced over at her, smiling happily. “I’m really glad you came around and gave me a chance, ma’am. You have no idea how much this means to me,” she said.

Trixie and Brass arrived at the restaurant, heading inside to be seated. Trixie grinned at her as the maître d’ seated them. “You know, Brass, you don’t have to keep calling me ‘ma’am’. It makes me feel older than I already am...,” she said, flashing a dazzling smile to soften the rebuke. “You can call me Trixie or Trix if you like...”

Brass didn’t even realize she was calling Trixie “Ma’am”. It was just an instinct she had; calling female superiors “ma’am” was commonplace in the military and she definitely regarded Trixie as a superior, despite her being a civilian. But she liked the idea of calling Trixie something more casual. It made sense since they were dating. “Okay, _Trixie_ ,” she said, giving her a wink. Trix was a bit too casual, so she decided on just Trixie.

Trixie grinned at that, satisfied that Brass was calling her a more casual name. “All right, Captain. Why don’t you order for us?” she said.

Brass smiled, but like Trixie, she too also had a preference for when they addressed one another. “I’m sorry to be correcting you like this, ma-, er, Trixie. But I’m no longer a captain. I was stripped of that rank when I was suspended, so it’s sort of improper to still be addressing me as ‘Captain’. As much as I like it, could you please refrain from calling me that. Thanks,” she said before looking away, embarrassed. She then glanced back at her. “I would love to order for us. What would you like?”

Trixie’s eyes flashed for a second but then it was gone. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll make some good selections. You should take care of it- I’ll just sit here and watch you in action,” she said.

Brass swallowed her anxiousness and took a look at the menu, feeling the pressure from Trixie’s gaze on her. Was this some sort of test? Was she toying with her? Oh boy, she better not mess this up, she thought. She looked over the choices, trying to decide on something not too exquisite that Trixie might not like it, but at the same time, she had to choose an item not too commonplace for her date. She perused the options, her eyes darting all around the menu as she began to sweat.

Trixie watched Brass carefully, keeping her amusement to herself and not letting it show on her face. She knew that Brass was out of her element- this was like no enemy she had ever faced on the battlefield. But, well... love is a battlefield, she thought.

Brass continued to look over the menu and decided on a pasta dish, one for each of them. It was a Fusilli pasta dish with balsamic vinegar, sun-dried tomatoes, goat cheese, and pine nuts. Along with that, she chose a couple of Caesar salads as starters and chose a white peach sangria for herself and a strawberry daiquiri for her date. Price was no object as she came down to the final selections. “How about the Pasta de Magnifico as our entrees with a Caesar salad to start off with. Then a Trixie Special for you and a White Peach Sangria for me, with water on the side just in case. Sounds like a smashing meal, right?” she asked. She kept an enthusiastic smile, waiting for her response as she placed the menu down.

Trixie gave a nod, still observing the former officer with much scrutiny.

Brass smiled contently, and when the waiter came by, she ordered the food and drinks at the same time. There was a bowl of complimentary bread with an olive oil dressing available, but she didn’t make a move until Trixie did first. “I’m glad to hear that my choices are acceptable, Trixie. It’s one of my favorite dishes when I come to these types of restaurants,” she said.

Trixie meant to take delicate bites, but when she tasted the bread and sauce, she started tearing into it. It had been a long time since she had anything to eat.

As Brass watched Trixie dig in, she took a piece of the bread as well, dipping it into the olive oil and placing it into her mouth. Once she tasted its sweet flavor, she exhaled through her nose as the taste stimulated her tongue. She chewed the piece happily and swallowed it, grabbing a second piece. While they waited, Brass had a question but wasn’t sure if she should ask it so soon. It could be too personal to deal with at that stage in their relationship.

Trixie grinned as she watched Brass dig in. She didn’t want to say anything, but her lipstick was getting smudged. She could tell she wasn’t used to wearing it, but didn’t want to embarrass the poor filly. They worked together and made short work of the bread. The waiter came by with a second bowl and the munching continued.

Brass didn’t want to get too filled up and laid off the free bread for a bit, sitting back in her seat as she watched Trixie eat. It was rather odd, seeing Trixie in such a normal setting, but it was comforting knowing that she was there as well, sharing in the experience. As they waited for their salads, she decided to strike up a conversation, starting off light before she got into the heavier topics. “So, Trixie, what kind of music do you like to listen to?” she asked.

“Trixie loves to hear Record Spin spinning some dubstep, and especially nightcore. It’s just so upbeat and- and-,” said Trixie before she broke down into fits of giggling. “I’m sorry- I was just kidding. He would probably kill me if he heard me saying that. Um, seriously, I like orchestral music best of all, but I’m slowly being won over to the new electronic music you fillies listen to today,” she said, grinning as she shared.

Brass grinned at first, hearing that she liked dubstep also, but her grin slowly subsided as Trixie said she was joking and preferred classical. She liked classical from time to time, but only when she was crying herself to sleep or enjoying a sophisticated atmosphere at some Canterlot establishment. “Oh, well... I’m really into that dubstep music, and a bit of punk rock. Gets my juices flowing when I’m on the hunt, you know. But classical is also nice, especially when I’m in my office... alone,” she said. She looked at a spot on the table in front of her and frowned, remembering all the lonely times she spent by herself in her office back at HQ and crying. “But enough about me. Tell me- what’s your favorite season?”

“Fall all the way. I love the colors and the heat of the summer mellows out. Not too cold to be outside- just right for bracing weather. The frigid cold of winter is still far off, my allergies despise spring’s blooming, and summer is just too hot. Fall is just right!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, surprised at Trixie’s response. Maybe they had a lot more in common than she thought. “I love fall as well! When we do our morning PT, it’s just brisk enough to do our runs without sweating too much or too cold to be freezing our flanks off. I also like the leaves on the ground. Helps provide ample cover when stalking a pony. Just jump in a pile and you’re fully concealed,” she said. She didn’t realize it then, but she was relating too much of her military background into her responses. It was only natural as that was what she only knew. She smiled, content she was being able to converse with her date.

Soon enough, the salads arrived. The crisp and the crunch went well together and for a few minutes, the only sounds they made were contented munches. Trixie had finished her first daiquiri and got a second one when the salads came. It was hard to hide the grin on her face- everything was so good! The food, the drink, the company, it was all so pleasant.

Brass chewed away at her salad, taking an occasional sip of her sangria. She was still on her first drink, but since the glass was so large, it was understandable. She made quick work of the salad, savoring the croutons for last as she munched on them, crunching them between her teeth as she gazed at Trixie. She smiled softly and let out a sigh, overcome by Trixie’s natural beauty and grace in everything she did. Truly, this was a creature of perfection and she was right there, sitting right across from her at the table, sharing an intimate meal with her.

Trixie smiled as she recognized the far-off look in Brass’ eyes. Had she ever been that young? She suspected not, but the years eroded away the fine details and just left memory in broad strokes. She was feeling no pain then, floating through the meal on the winds of good food and alcohol. She began to wonder if maybe she could find happiness.

Brass reached into her bowl and found it empty, completely devoid of little, crunchy bread bits. She took a long draw from her sangria and let out a sigh of satisfaction. She always did enjoy the refined life, but after getting put on suspension and without pay, she had been living day by day on the bare minimum, courtesy of Hollow and Accent. Successfully getting through the small talk, she decided to take it up a notch. “Hey, Trixie, what would you say is your perfect morning?” she asked.

Trixie grinned at the question, taking a long draw of her drink to give her more time to think. What would that be, she wondered? “Well, Trixie loves to wake up naturally- not an alarm or a sense that things need to be done. All the sleep she wants until her body says it’s happy! After that, well- the day always starts off so nice. A hot shower is glorious- especially when you aren’t rushing to a show. And then? Well, a wonderful breakfast- Trixie doesn’t mind cooking occasionally, but she hates to clean up- with no strings attached. Some soft music, the rays of sunshine filtering through the clouds to warm my face, a gentle breeze- heaven!” she said.

Brass smiled as she took another sip of her drink, watching and listening intently to Trixie. That did sound lovely in her mind, but Brass’ ideal morning wasn’t as glamorous though. “That sounds very relaxing. Waking up to one’s own body clock and not some infernal ringing is one thing I enjoy as well. After I stretch my forehooves and let out a yawn, I like to go out for a quick run, weather permitting. It gets the blood pumping in my body and gets me ready for the day. If I still feel drowsy, the post-workout shower and a nice hot cup of coffee should fix it. Then it’s off to work. Some ponies might not like their job, but I sure as hay do,” she said.

“Yes, yes- Trixie likes her job as well,” said Trixie. Having saved her croutons from her salad, Trixie decided to scrape them onto Brass’ plate as a surprise. “You seemed to enjoy them so much, so I saved mine for you,” she said with a smile.

Brass glanced down as Trixie gave her the extra croutons, piling them up on her plate. She smiled and looked back up to her. “Oh, that’s so sweet, Trixie. You didn’t have to do that for me,” she said.

Trixie looked down at her hooves, a little bashful. “I- I enjoy watching you eat. You seem so happy then. You seem to let some of your shields down and let your joy shine through. It makes me feel young again!” she said.

Brass blushed at Trixie’s comment. Trixie liked to watch her... eat? She giggled, putting down a crouton. Well, she rather did enjoy eating out. Restaurant food was always much better than the cafeteria food she was so accustomed to. “Oh... well, it’s just so tasty, and sharing a meal with a friend always makes it that much better,” she said with a smirk, looking into her eyes. “I’m glad that I amuse you so.” She slowly picked up a crouton and seductively placed it in her mouth, letting it linger between her teeth before she bit down, crunching it as crumbs fell onto her plate.

Trixie looked up and started giggling at the performance. She reached over and wiped the crumbs from Brass’ chin. She took the opportunity to brush her hoof across Brass’ check before pulling it back suddenly- the waiter was coming to clear their table for the entrée.

Brass blushed as she chewed, feeling her hoof across her cheek. When the waiter came along and delivered their meals, she swallowed the crouton and glanced down at her plate. It was still steaming, meaning it had been freshly prepared. She licked her lips, but looked to Trixie first, waiting for her to take the first bite. She sure hoped she chose correctly.

Trixie looked down at the steaming plate before her. The different smells filled her nose, riding on the tendrils of steam- she couldn’t help but grin and sigh, remembering that the bread and salad were just a teasing start to satisfying her hunger. She managed to get her first bite in order with a bit of pasta, tomato, cheese, and pine nut in it- and took her first bite, slightly self-conscious since Brass seemed to be watching her intently. It was only fair after she- “Dear Celestia- this is amazing!” said Trixie, looking a little abashed by the outburst, but not much as her eyes rolled back into her head and a soft moan escaped her lips. “That- That was a good choice, Brass; a VERY good choice!” She managed to take a few seconds to flash Brass another smile before the food’s siren call became irresistible, causing her to dig in.

Brass watched Trixie and smiled contently. Trixie seemed to be enjoying herself, _really_ enjoying herself by what she saw. She licked her lips and took her first bite, nearly having the same reaction as Trixie, moving in for another bite, then another. There was nothing but the sounds of their munching for a few moments as they sampled their meals. After getting her fix for a bit, she asked a question that had been bugging her all day. “Is Trixie your only name, or is there more to it?” she asked.

Trixie continued eating and kept her head down. When she finished chewing and swallowed, she said in a small voice, “Trixie... does not feel that is important. She... may share that with you... eventually.”

Brass looked at her from across the table, frowning slightly. There seemed to be a lot of things bothering Trixie, things from her past that she didn’t want to bring up. Brass accepted her privacy and didn’t push the issue further. Until she learned her real name, she’d just keep calling her ‘Trixie’. “I see. I won’t push the issue further then,” she said. She glanced down at her plate and continued eating, her frown quickly turning into a grin as she tasted the exquisite food.

Trixie kept eating, keeping her eyes down on her plate. She snuck occasional furtive glances at Brass to see her reaction. She finished off her second drink and the waitstaff quickly brought her a refill. The service there was fantastic!

Brass continued eating as well, nearly finishing her Sangria. She just had so many questions to ask her, but she didn’t know which ones would invoke painful memories, like the last one, or pleasure, like her first two. She sat there, pondering which one to ask next, if any. She took a sip of her drink and stared at Trixie, trying to get a read on her.

Trixie was two thirds through her plate and the edge on her hunger was finally starting to dull. Trixie slowed down and spent more time savoring her food. She thought about all the things that had happened in the past twenty-four hours and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine. What was she doing there? Could this end anyway but badly? She just wasn’t sure...

Things were at a standstill and Brass was beginning to tremble with fright. Trixie was beginning to lose interest and Brass was just sitting there like a stupid, frightened foal. She couldn’t let her first date slip through her hooves. She had to make this night the best night ever! She swallowed her bite and smiled at her. “So, what do you want to do after dinner, Trixie? I don’t think those two Daiquiris were enough to satisfy you, were they?” she asked.

Trixie looked up from what was left of her meal and snapped out of her reverie. “You had mentioned the bar? Where it all began?” she asked, grinning at the thought of simpler times.

“Oh, um, sure. We could hit the bar after we’re done here. I would love to order a couple ‘Trixie Specials’ for myself. Sounds like a plan, Trixie,” said Brass. She smiled in anticipation and quickly finished her meal, eager to move to the bar and get her drink on. The restaurant’s drinks were good, but watered down too much with juice and such. The bar- there she could really feel the buzz.

Trixie finished up her meal and smiled. “Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to go to the little filly’s room,” she said.

“Uh... sure. I’ll be here. Take your time,” said Brass as she smiled, playing with the sauce and few pine nuts left on her plate with her fork.

Trixie got up and headed to the back of the restaurant. As soon as she was out of sight of Brass, she circled around to talk to the maître d’. “My good pony, I need your help. This should cover the meal and a nice tip for your staff,” she said handing him a pouch of bits. “What I want you to do is this. When Brass tries to pay for the meal, she needs to be told that the restaurant would never charge the Great and Powerful Trixie and her friends and refuse her money. Can you do that?”

The maître d’ nodded, a grin forming on his face as he hefted the pouch and listened to it jingle. “No problem, ma’am!” he said.

Trixie waited a few minutes and trotted back to the table with Brass and sat down.

As Brass saw Trixie return, she straightened up in her seat, smiling again as she sat down across from her. “The waiter already cleared the table and is going back for the bill. I hope you weren’t looking forward to finishing those leftovers you had left. I’m sorry if you were...,” she said.

Trixie grinned slyly. “No, no- that’s fine. Nothing to worry about,” she said.

Brass nervously waited in her seat for the bill to come along. When it did, she courteously took it from the waiter and looked it over. It was a substantial amount, but she had to pay for the meal. It was the least she could do for Trixie. And to be fair, she thought of herself as the “colt” of the relationship for some odd reason. “Here, let me pay for all this, Trixie. I’m sure you won’t mind,” she said.

“Are you sure? Trixie doesn’t mind paying for it...,” said Trixie.

Brass shook her head, reaching for the small bag of bits she had left. Business at the bar had been slow, and after paying off her rent, she barely had any leftover. But it was for a good cause. It was for love! “No no. I’ve got this, Trixie. I’ve got plenty of bits to go around...,” she said. Her lip quivered as she placed her small pouch on the table, preparing to pay the waiter.

Trixie sat quietly waiting to see what the waiter would do.

The waiter looked to Trixie, then back to Brass. “I’m sorry, madam, but this establishment would never think of charging this upstanding mare here,” he said.

Brass looked to Trixie. “You mean Trixie?” she asked.

“Yes. The Great and Powerful Trixie is always welcome here, and so are her friends and guests. Think of your meals as... on the house. So please, buy this beautiful pony something nice with this here,” said the waiter, gently pushing Brass’ money pouch back to her. He then turned his head towards Trixie and winked so that Brass couldn’t see it.

“Oh, well in that case, I shall. Thank you, mister,” said Brass. The waiter gave a nod and slight bow before walking off with the bill. Brass then turned to Trixie. “Well, that was fortunate of us. I guess the drinks at the bar are on me.” She chuckled, putting away her bit pouch.

Trixie nodded in agreement, the situation justifying the grin that sprang from other things. “Shall we go...? Lead the way!” she said.

“Sure thing, Trixie. This Sangria barely made me feel lightheaded,” said Brass. She placed her napkin down and got up, making her way with Trixie out of the restaurant and towards the bar.

Trixie followed Brass out of the restaurant and moved up to walk beside her, closer than when they had walked there earlier, a smile on her face.

As they were walking, Brass noticed Trixie was smiling, which was a reassuring sight. Feeling an overwhelming urge in her wings, she decided to try something out. “Say, it’s pretty cold out tonight, isn’t it? Are you cold by any chance, Trixie?” she asked.

Trixie looked perplexed for a moment. “No, Trixie is fine. It is a lovely evening to be out and about. Why?” she asked.

Brass frowned, retracting her wings and keeping them firmly placed against her sides. She sighed and continued walking. Maybe she’d try a different approach later for an opportunity to place a wing around her. “Nevermind. I was just wondering. Don’t want you catching a cold on our first date,” she said, giving a weak smile and looking forward, almost to the bar.

Trixie looked confused for a moment and smiled. She walked close to Brass and bumped her. “Don’t worry about it- I’m having a great time!” she said.

Brass blushed and shyly avoided her gaze. She was glad to see Trixie in such high spirits and she didn’t want to do anything to ruin it. “Thanks, Trixie. I’m having a great time too. Just being able to walk and talk with you is all the satisfaction I need. Everything else is just icing on the cake,” she said.

Trixie blushed a little, but her smile didn’t waver. She followed Brass into the bar.

The bar seemed quiet enough except for a lone patron at the counter and a couple more at one of the tables. “So, do you want to sit at the counter or at one of the tables? Either one works for me,” said Brass.

Trixie looked around and spotted a table in a back corner, away from everyone else. “That will work,” she said, pointing over to it.

Brass gave Trixie a nod and trotted over to it, waiting for Trixie to take her seat before sitting down herself. She didn’t even need to look at the menu and knew what she wanted. “So what are you in the mood for this evening, Trixie? You going with the usual, or something a bit... different?” she asked.

Trixie grinned and sat down. “Well, what does the brave soldier suggest?” she asked, winking at Brass.

“Hmm... since you like sweet, fruity drinks, how about you try my White Peach Sangria? It’s a white wine-based drink with white peach juice, some sweetener, and a slice of pineapple. It’s absolutely divine. And while you get that, I’ll have a Trixie Special. I’m hooked on those drinks after I tasted one earlier,” said Brass.

“Okay, Trixie is willing to try new things. Let’s do it- you, me, a couple of cold glasses. What could possibly go wrong?” said Trixie.

Brass giggled, smiling at Trixie. “Who knows? Maybe something... ‘magical’?” she said.

Trixie grinned. “Perhaps...,” she said.

Brass blushed slightly, wanting the night to go the way she had always dreamed. But she had to temper her expectations. It was still too early to be fishing for a kiss. She quickly called the barkeep over and ordered their drinks. A White Peach Sangria for Trixie and Strawberry Daiquiri with bananas for herself. While she waited, she decided to get to know Trixie better. “So where do you live nowadays? Did you get a new wagon for yourself?” she asked.

Trixie flinched at the question. “Trixie... doesn’t have a home anymore. She lives in hotel rooms, going from town to town putting on her shows,” she said.

Brass winced at her response. She didn’t have a home? The Great and Powerful Trixie had to resort to living in hotel rooms? Unacceptable! “Wow... that must be expensive. So you don’t have any place to call your own to- you know, rest and recuperate in-between shows?” she asked.

Trixie looked down at the table, tracing the pattern of the wood grain. “It can be at times. It’s life on the road. It’s what the fans want, so it’s what the fans get...,” she said, her voice trailing off.

Brass continued to observe Trixie’s expression, wanting to just hold her in her hooves to cheer her up. “Haven’t you ever- taken a vacation, or something? A sort of break from all the shows to relax? Even great and powerful ponies deserve some rest. I’ve been given vacation leave in my line of work, though... I still haven’t ever used it yet, voluntarily at least. I’m always forced to go on vacations when I work a number of consecutive days, but that’s not the point. You deserve some rest too, Trixie,” she said.

Trixie looked at Brass a little strangely. “Trixie is not working right now. How do you think she was able to work with Duskshine and be here now? Silly filly!” she said.

Brass chuckled and placed her hooves on the table. Trixie had a point. “I suppose so...,” she said. Once the drinks were ready, the barkeep brought them over and placed them on the table. As he left, Brass eyed her drink and gave it a sniff. It smelled exactly how she remembered.

Trixie picked up her drink, took a sniff, then a sip. Her eyes lit up at the taste- it was as good as she was told. The smile fled her features, chased away by determination and a deep sadness. Her lips quivered for a moment then firmed up. She knocked back the rest of the drink in one long, extended gulp. She looked at Brass with a look of infinite sadness with more than a few shards of fear and doubt. “Brass- we need to talk...,” she said.

As Brass was taking a sip of her drink she stopped, looking to Trixie with a look of apprehension. She didn’t like that tone and she sure as hay didn’t like that phrase. “What is it, Trixie?” she asked.

“Tonight’s been a lot of fun. And I think you’re a wonderful mare, but...,” said Trixie.

Brass held her breath, trembling at what Trixie’s next words were going to be. “But what?” she asked.

Trixie refused to meet Brass’ eyes. She held her glass between her hooves, rolling it back and forth. “Brass- it’s not you, it’s me,” she said.

Brass continued to shake in her seat, not sure what Trixie was talking about. Her lip quivered as she was on the edge of her seat. “W- What do you mean? What’s the matter?” she asked.

Trixie stopped fiddling with the glass and stared off in space for a moment. “Brass, please- don’t make this harder than it already is. This isn’t easy for me either...,” she said.

Brass felt a cold shiver run down her spine. It was a familiar feeling- the feeling of loneliness creeping its way back into her heart. Was this… the end? Was her dream finally collapsing on itself as Trixie sat there, spoon feeding her some sort of cruel, sick joke? “I- I don’t understand. I thought you... liked me?” she said.

Trixie looked startled at that and snapped her head around to look at Brass. “What are you talking about? I- I just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night- and earlier tonight...,” she said.

The air was knocked out of Brass as Trixie spoke. Brass’ eyes went wide with shock as she thought she was going to get abandoned, but Celestia was with her that night. She placed a hoof to her heart as she began breathing again, relieved that they weren’t breaking up after all. “Trixie... don’t do that to me! I thought you were going to say you didn’t like me or were going to leave me,” she said, loudly sighing with relief and letting a smile creep back up on her face. “But okay... what were you talking about? Something about what happened last night and earlier tonight?” she asked.

“I- I- I don’t remember what happened last night. The cottage was trashed- and the ropes...?” said Trixie as her voice quivered at the last words and tears glistened, unshed, in her eyes. “When- When I hurt you...”

Brass’ breathing returned to normal as she looked to Trixie, noticing her began to tear. “It’s all right, Trixie. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I was being foolish for rushing into things. Which reminds me- what does ‘Sigma Echo Gamma’ mean? Is that some sort of code?” she asked.

“It means... it means... Do you mean Senno Ecto Gammat?” asked Trixie.

“Um, sure. Whatever you said to me after I- well, kissed you on the lips. I can’t remember exactly how it went, but that sounds about right. What does it mean?” asked Brass.

Trixie looked away. “It means- never without my permission,” she said.

Brass blushed, looking down at her glass with water dripping down the sides as it sat there. “Oh... well,” said Brass as she cleared her throat. “THAT’S what it meant...” She paused, playing with her hooves under the table as she nervously thought the sentence through.

“Brass? Look at me,” said Trixie.

Brass complied and promptly looked up at Trixie. “Yes, Trixie?” she said.

“What else happened?” asked Trixie.

Brass thought for a moment, trying to remember the incident. “You tied me up and held me in the air, still tightly gripped by the ropes. Then the room went dark, or something, as your horn glowed red. That’s all I remember. I was drunk while this was all happening, so the finer details are distant to me,” she said.

Trixie went pale at the words and there was a slight quiver in her voice. “And- what happened earlier today at your house?” she asked.

“Hmm... after I found you back at the cottage, you began freaking out and cowering at the sight of me. To try and calm you down, I kinda... kissed you on the cheek. Then your horn began to glow all sorts of colors, mostly red, black, and... pink? I had my eyes closed for most of it, since I thought I was going to die, but then you suddenly went limp, falling asleep in my hooves,” said Brass.

Trixie’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she asked in as even tone as she could. “Did I say anything?” she asked.

Brass took a moment to think it over. What did Trixie say exactly? “Uh, I think it was something like... ‘It act fawn mina’?” she said.

“Hmmm...,” said Trixie as she rubbed her temples with her hooves. “Maybe eto akta foun mina?”

“Yeah! That’s it. And what does that mean?” asked Brass.

Trixie sighed deeply. She waved her hoof until she got the bartender’s attention and pointed to her drink. She waited until her brought her a fresh drink. She took a long slug and said, “It means get away from me.”

“Oh... I can see that. But you did say one more thing. After I kissed you, you yelled out something like ‘My own! Knee sane dog a bun’?” said Brass, trying as hard as she could to remember.

“...mano né sän dolgaban...?” asked Trixie.

“Sure. Let me guess. It means something along the lines of ‘Now you’re going to die!’ or ‘I hate your guts!’. Am I close?” asked Brass.

“No... not really...,” said Trixie as she sipped at her drink and looked thoughtful.

Brass sat there, eagerly waiting to hear what it meant. Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t good. “What language is this anyway? How do you know how to speak it so fluently? Just something you picked up along your many travels?” she asked.

Trixie seemed lost in thought, remaining unresponsive and lost in her mind.

Brass scooted closer to the table, waving her hoof in front of her face. “Hello? Any pony home? You okay, Trixie?” she asked.

The focus finally returned to Trixie’s eyes. “That last bit- it’s the first good news I’ve heard, actually,” she said.

“Good news? Really? What did it mean?” asked Brass.

“...’No! Not this time!’...,” said Trixie.

Brass was confused. “And that’s good... how?” she asked.

“Well, think back- what happened after I said that?” asked Trixie.

“You passed out,” said Brass. As soon as she said that, it suddenly clicked in her head. “That was you talking to yourself! You were fighting back against the rage and stopped yourself from doing any more harm. I get it now.”

Trixie looked off into the distance. “Something like that, yeah...” she said.

Brass smiled, thankful that Trixie was able to get control of herself that time. If she hadn’t, she surely would have been severely injured, or even killed. “Thanks, Trixie. I just couldn’t help myself but kiss you then. I’m sorry if I triggered that event to happen...,” she said.

Trixie looked at Brass with steel in her eyes. “You should probably be careful about that. Don’t... don’t try anything like that. It- it might happen again,” she said.

Brass turned her attention down to her glass again. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again... I won’t,” she said as she began to choke up on her words, saddened that she wouldn’t be able to kiss her ever again.

Trixie shook her head and grinned. “Silly filly...,” she said before leaning forward and kissing Brass on her nose. “You really need to stop jumping to conclusions. Look, I need to powder my nose- I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she said, grinning at Brass as she got up and walked away.

Brass’ face blushed bright red after Trixie pecked her on the nose. She was completely speechless as she wiggled her nose, moving a hoof up to touch the spot where she kissed. After Trixie had left, Brass just sat there, savoring the experience she felt. She was such a pushover. She had been kissed before much more intimately than that, and even done things much more intimate than a kiss, but for some reason, having it come from Trixie made it so much more satisfying which made her body quiver.

Soon enough, Trixie returned to her table, nodding to a white pegasus with kind red eyes and highlights in his mane and tail. He seemed to be enjoying whatever he was drinking. She sat back down at her table, looking at Brass to see how she was doing. When she came back, Brass was still in a somewhat trance-like state. Trixie smirked at this.

“I guess I’m not the only one who loses it when they get kissed...,” said Trixie. She then sighed and drank some more of her White Peach Sangria.

Brass snapped out of her stupor and looked back to Trixie. “Um, well, it was... nice,” she said. She hesitantly brought her hoof up and took her glass, downing the rest and quietly asking for another from the barkeep.

The pony Trixie nodded to earlier watched as Brass downed the contents of her glass before quickly ordering another. He took a hold of his glass and gingerly walked over to their table. “Good evening. Do you mind if I sit with you?” he asked, looking from Brass to Trixie.

Trixie exchanged a quick glance with Brass. “I have no objections. What about you, Brass?” she asked.

Brass looked to the white pegasus then back to Trixie. What in the hay did he think he was doing? This was HER date with Trixie. In the back of her mind, she felt overwhelming greedy, but to keep up appearances, she let her better side take over. “Um, sure. The more the merrier…,” she said, giving a light chuckle and smiling to keep her frustration and annoyance from showing as she watched the colt.

The white pony gave a sincere smile before sitting. “Thank you. Sitting alone was becoming awkward. I’m Toko. Do you mind me asking who you are?” he asked.

“I am no pony of any importance but I welcome the company. This is my friend Brass,” said Trixie, wanting to remain incognito.

Brass smiled and gave him a wave. “Nice to meet you, Toko. What brings you here at such an hour?” she asked.

“I was visiting Ponyville so I can stargaze. The skies here are much clearer than they are in Canterlot. While I was here, I thought to have a few drinks, and here I am. I used to live here, but I moved away recently,” said Toko.

“Wait, I remember you. You’re the pony that got tied up at that bank! I knew you looked familiar...,” said Brass.

A nervous smile laced Toko’s face for a moment before he took a drink. “Heh heh, yeah. That was me. I thought I had seen you before,” he said.

“What’s all this? Sounds like an adventure! Please- tell me the story?” asked Trixie, her eyes imploring.

“Well, I had amnesia while this was all going down, so it’s a bit fuzzy. But surely this colt over here can recount the tale better than I,” said Brass, looking to Toko to begin the tale.

When Trixie wanted Toko to delve into the story, he nodded. “Well, I had had quite a few encounters with a certain short-tempered pony and at his disposal was a robotic military. He had visited Ponyville with a few of these machines, each time I had managed to be in the area. The instance that Brass is talking about was when he tried to rob a bank. I intervened, was attacked, and one of the bots managed to incapacitate me with some sort of rope gun thing. Thanks to the help of Brass here and a few others, I was freed,” he said.

Trixie grinned mischievously at that. “Hmmm, I’ve some experience with ropes- right, Brass?” she asked.

Brass took a sip of her new drink and smiled slightly. “Yeah, I suppose...,” she said.

Toko wasn’t sure how to take Trixie’s statement, and so just pushed the conversation along. “I haven’t seen you around Ponyville before,” he started, looking over at Trixie. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, this and that. Taking a vacation, mostly. It’s good to get away from it all, you know?” said Trixie.

Toko nodded. “Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Where are you from?” he asked.

“Oh, all over really. I travel a lot and don’t really call any part of Equestria home,” said Trixie as she took a sip of her drink then pointed to Toko’s drink. “That looks interesting- what are you drinking?”

Brass continued to sip away at her Trixie Special, watching the two ponies chat while she listened.

Toko examined his drink for a brief second before looking back at Trixie. “In all honesty, I haven’t a clue. I just had the barkeep make me something and this is what he gave me. It’s quite nice,” he said as he took another sip of it. “Would you like to try?”

Brass nearly choked on her drink as Toko said that. What was he thinking!? She had never had the chance to share a drink with Trixie. Oh, if she sipped on the same place he had his lips, she had no idea what she’d do.

Trixie smiled and said, “Sure, I enjoy trying new things!” Toko smiled and gently pushed the glass towards her, a fresh side of his glass was facing her. Trixie reached over and took Toko’s glass in both hooves. She tipped the glass back, looking over it at Brass and winking at her. “That’s- very interesting. Not really my thing, but... Hey, Brass, wanna try a sip?” she asked.

Brass looked at Trixie and tried to decipher her meaning. Then an opportunity clicked in her head. “Sure. I’d love to try. I like to think of myself as an alcohol connoisseur...,” she said.

“Well, then- I’m glad I’ve been able to, um, broaden your horizons lately...,” said Trixie as she grinned at Brass again.

Brass smiled back, licking her lips slightly, eagerly waiting to “taste” the beverage. “Pass it here, Trixie. I’m sure the colt doesn’t mind...,” she said.

“Not at all,” said Toko simply as he watched the exchange. Were these two together? He felt as if he had just trotted into something awkward. He didn’t mind his drink being passed around. It was an interesting drink to begin with, so who was he to tell one that she wasn’t able to try after just letting her friend?

Trixie passed the drink to Brass, her hoof lingering on hers for a moment before withdrawing.

Brass took the glass and smiled at Trixie, turning the glass to where she had her lips on it last. She blushed slightly and placed it on her mouth, enjoying the feeling of touching her lips to where Trixie’s was, savoring the indirect kiss more so than the actual drink. After she took a small taste, she handed it back to Toko, licking her lips.

“Eh, it’s all right. I’ve tasted better...,” said Brass, glancing over to Trixie and giving her a wink.

“Oh... well. Maybe you can order my next drink for me?” said Toko, always looking to try a better drink.

False anger flared in Trixie’s eyes and her eyebrow raised archly. “Have you now? Well, then- please tell us, Brass- where have you tasted better?” she asked.

Brass continued to blush as she explained. “Well... that was good, but nothing compared to the Trixie Special... especially when it came from the lips of the mare herself...,” she said.

Trixie’s words seemed a bit harsh, thought Toko; it was only a drink, after all. Toko was growing more and more confused, resorting to silence as he took another drink. What the hay were they even talking about anymore? Was it his drink? Was there some other drink they were talking about that he had no idea about?

“Brass, Brass. Brass- it’s nice of you to say so. You might tell Toko here what’s in that- this poor stallion doesn’t have any idea what you’re talking about...,” said Trixie as she winked at Brass again before reaching over and patting Toko on the back. “You’ll have to forgive my friend here. She sometimes forgets what she’s talking about... and who she’s talking to...”

Brass blinked then turned to Toko. “Well, the base drink is a regular Strawberry Daiquiri. But to add a special, personal touch, bananas are added in to the drink. Trixie said to have had a special preference for those in her daiquiris, or so I’ve been told, so it’s as if you’re getting a taste of her directly...,” she said.

Trixie turned to Toko. “You’ll have to forgive my friend- she’s quite the fanfilly of Trixie. It’s kind of cute- but still...,” she said.

Brass smiled, glancing to Trixie. “You have no idea. That Trixie mare is such a beauty, ain’t she? Have you seen any of her shows?” she asked. After saying that, she felt a sharp kick to her shin from Trixie under the table.

“Now, dear- you don’t need to bore this poor stallion...,” said Trixie.

Brass winced, rubbing her shin with her hoof, but keeping a smile as to not draw attention. “Right... sorry about that,” she said.

“Bananas in a strawberry daiquiri? That actually doesn’t sound too bad,” said Toko as he took note of it. He glanced at his drink, drinking most of the remainder before setting it down as the two mares spoke of Trixie’s fame. “Forgive me, but I’ve honestly never heard of you before, Trixie. For most of my time, I lived in Cloudsdale. I’ve only been on the ground for a short time now. What kind of shows do you do though?” he asked.

Trixie gave Brass a withering look while Toko wasn’t looking and then smoothed it out with a smile. “Oh, this and that- variety shows mostly. But I’m on vacation right now- I don’t really want to think about work...,” she said.

“Of course. I won’t discuss it any further then,” said Toko before finishing the remainder of his drink. “Does the barkeep know your drink as the ‘Trixie Special’? I’m pretty interested in trying it.”

Trixie looked to Brass for the answer.

“Um, no. But I can fix you one. I work here, you know. Would you like one?” asked Brass.

“Oh? I didn’t know you worked here. If it wouldn’t bother you, I’d like to try one,” said Toko.

Trixie grinned at that and shared. “Yes, that’s an excellent idea. Brass makes all of her drinks with love. Your mouth is in for a treat! Why don’t you make me one too while you’re up?” she asked, grinning innocently.

Brass smiled, getting up from her seat. “Two Trixie Specials, coming right up,” she said. She made her way back behind the counter, leaving Trixie and Toko by themselves as she worked on their orders.

“Thank you, Brass,” Toko said to her as she went off to fix their drinks. He looked over at Trixie when the two of them were left alone at the table. “So how did you two meet?”

“It’s a funny story. It was actually in this bar. A chance encounter, two ships in the night, and all that,” said Trixie.

“Oh that’s nice. Are not all of our first encounters not chance though?” asked Toko.

After finishing their drinks, Brass hurried back over to the table, placing one down in front of Toko and one to Trixie. “I hope you’ll like it, Toko. This is probably the best drink the bar has to offer, not to be biased or anything,” she said, giving him a wink before sitting back down.

Toko was surprised when a drink suddenly came down in front of him. “That was quick!” he said as he took a sip of it. “Oh wow. I knew this was going to be good, but this is quite the pleasant surprise,” he said as he took another drink of the Trixie Special.

Trixie tipped back her drink, her hooves chilled by the glass. The fruity drink felt good on her throat, soothing it and taking all the pain away.

“That’s good. I only make the best drinks,” said Brass before taking a sip of her own, watching the two ponies sample her work.

“You should consider putting this on the menu of drinks. I’m sure this could become quite popular,” said Toko.

“I’m sure it will. Once I get back to work, I’ll make it my top priority,” said Brass. She gave him a wink then turned to Trixie. “So, how do you like it?”

“It’s very good. Just what I needed- dessert in a glass!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, downing the rest of her drink with a sigh. “It is quite good. You really know how to pick ‘em, don’t ya?” she said. She gave Trixie a wink then placed her glass down, starting to feel a buzz in her head.

Trixie’s grin was back in full force. “What’s this? Who said I’ve picked anything? There’s so many other drinks out there to try- how could a filly possibly just drink one?” she asked.

Brass smiled, swirling her empty glass around with her hoof. “So what shall I bring us next? I’ve yet to get fully buzzed...,” she said.

“Well, that’s a good question. I do like the special- but I’ve only been drinking them since yesterday. I mean, they seem quite tasty and they make me happy. But- what if there’s another drink out there that could make me happier? How will I ever know?” said Trixie.

“You seem to be quite good with choosing drinks, Brass, you could just surprise us with a concoction of your own,” said Toko as he had himself another drink of the daiquiri.

“Hmm... a drink of my own? Never made a drink before that’s fully original,” said Brass.

“There’s always a first time for something, right?” said Toko.

Trixie turned to Toko. “You know, Toko- there are two types of ponies in this world. The kind that find a drink they like and stick with it, and the kind that is always trying new drinks, hoping to be happy with the next concoction. Which kind are you? And- which pony do you think is happier?” she asked.

Before leaving to try and make an original drink, Brass stayed awhile and listened to the two. Something didn’t seem right.

Toko didn’t hesitate to answer. “The second, certainly. Surely there will be drinks that one tries that are less than perfect, but the adventure to find the next drink that is beyond satisfactory entails much laughter amongst friends,” he said.

“Yes, there is truth in what you say. But- why not go for a sure thing? Who knows- the next drink might be terrible. And- isn’t it comforting to have something you know and love, something that hits the spot every time?” asked Trixie.

“Well, yes, there’s always the chance of failure when it comes to making drinks. However, when we allow one poor drink to affect our outlook on the possibility of finding something new, we’ve been defeated. Why allow one single thing to bring us happiness, when we can have multiple things do the same?” asked Toko.

Trixie looked thoughtful at that. “But for how long? Do you spend forever trying new, um, drinks? What if you find one that makes you really happy? Do you sacrifice happiness for the chance at something better?” asked Trixie.

As Brass listened, she felt something churning in her gut. While she sat there, she couldn’t help but hear something... in-between the lines. “She’s right, Toko. I for one have experienced this first hoof. I’ve been searching for a drink to satisfy my taste buds all my life, but time after time, I’m only left wanting. But now, I have a drink that completely satisfies my every desire...,” she said, looking down and playing with her glass.

“Who said you have to give up one drink to try another? Why not have both?” asked Toko.

“Then of course, there’s more to it. It seems to me that drinks don’t change your mood- they just magnify them. If you are happy, they make you happier. If you are sad, they make you sadder. And that’s at best. I guess, when you get right down to it, drinks don’t do much for you. The happiness has to come from within...,” said Trixie.

“Certainly. No one drink can change your outlook on life entirely. Surely it can help bring about feelings from within, but if they do not exist in the first place, than the drink cannot bring it about,” said Toko.

“That’s true. I mean, drinks can make you feel powerful. They can help you forget. They can help you lose control and be social. But- isn’t it all a lie? Doesn’t it just give you an excuse to let those parts of you free- feelings and actions that you would never try without the excuse of alcohol? Does alcohol make you someone you aren’t or allow you to be who you really are?” said Trixie.

Brass watched Trixie intently then glanced to Toko. Surely she wasn’t getting the full jist of the conversation. She may be bright, and she may be intuitive, but things like those just made her head hurt. She got up from her seat and pardoned herself, feeling sick in her stomach. “Excuse me...,” she said as she hurried into the bathroom, looking into the mirror as she collected her thoughts.

Trixie looked at Brass hurrying off and concern creased her features. She wondered if she had too much “alcohol” for one night.

Toko put a hoof up to his chin as he thought, glancing over at Brass as she excused herself from their conversation. “You’re quite the thinker, Trixie. I like that. It’s been a while since I’ve had a conversation like this. I think that we as ponies all have obstructions between who we are on a normal day-to-day basis, and how we act when we’ve had a few drinks. From my experiences, having some to drink allows them to become who they truly want to be. They lose part of their fears of being social and their fears of rejection and become more comfortable with who they truly are. Granted, living in this manner may not be the best option for us, but it’s an easy option. For most, making such a drastic change in their personalities is nearly impossible at this point in their lives,” he said.

“Indeed! There’s an underlying assumption, if I might attempt to tease it out, in what you are saying. That is that anypony wears one mask in their daily lives and finally can toss it aside when they drink. I would argue that it is much more complex than that- there are many masks we wear and, perhaps, some that we only feel comfortable wearing when alcohol is nearby. But behind all these masks- is there the real you... or...?” asked Trixie.

Toko was silent in thought for a moment. “I think that a question like that is one that we must ask ourselves. It may vary from one to the next as to whether we simply put on a different mask when we drink or whether we take them all off,” he said.

Inside the bathroom, Brass splashed some water against her face, looking blankly at the mirror. The eye shadow and lipstick were smeared all around her face as she forgot she had makeup on. She frowned, getting a paper towel and wiping away all the makeup Trixie worked so hard to put on her. After it was all gone, she looked back into the mirror, seeing her plain, old self with a fancy hair-do. She continued to stare at her features, noticing the stress lines below her eyes. Was this what she really wanted? Constant pain and worry? She had to remain strong, for herself... and for Trixie. She shook off any doubt and made her way back to the table, taking a seat. “I’m sorry. Just needed to freshen up, as it were,” she said.

Trixie reached across the table and gave Brass a hug, whispering. “Do you want to get out of here?” she asked.

Brass paused, trying to get a hold on her emotions. She placed a hoof on Trixie’s back and whispered into her ear. “Yes, if that’s okay with you. I’m starting to feel overwhelmed. All this talk- all this anxiety. I can’t take it anymore...,” she said.

Trixie stood up and wobbled more than a little bit. “Um, this has been a good talk, but I’m afraid I need to be going,” she said. She shook her head, quickly thought better of it, then stopped and winced. “Brass, I’m feeling a little unsteady- walk me to my hotel?”

Brass got up as well, helping Trixie remain steady on her hooves. “Of course. I’d be glad to,” she said before turning to Toko. “It was nice talking with you. Hope you enjoyed the drinks...”

Toko stood up as well, feeling the buzz from his drinks. “It’s been a nice talk with you as well, Trixie, and it’s been a pleasure meeting you both. Do you need help getting home? You two look like you’ve been drinking a bit longer than I have,” he said. He also pulled out some bits to pay for his tab. “I appreciate the hospitality from the both of you.”

“Many thanks. The barkeep will handle the tab. I’ve got to get this poor pony back home,” said Brass.

Trixie allowed her to walk her out of the bar. She shivered when she got outside- it had gotten late and a lot colder.

Brass looked over as they exited the bar, seeing Trixie shiver beside her. “Trixie, was that a shiver I saw?” she asked.

Trixie stumbled and leaned on Brass for support. “It’s gotten chilly out here, Brass...,” she said.

Brass gulped as she felt her wings begin to twitch again. “Indeed it has. Are you a bit cold there, Trixie? I could warm you up... if you want,” she said.

Trixie took a few more steps and looked over. “Well, Trixie would like to be warm...,” she said.

This was it. This was her chance, thought Brass. She subtly moved closer to her, and tentatively raised a wing, gently placing it over her back and wrapping it around her. “H- How does that feel?” she asked, blushing after touching Trixie’s soft body.

Trixie stopped for a moment, looked around, and smiled. “That’s nice, Brass. Soft and warm!” she said as she smiled at that and leaned into her. “I guess I can get a room at the Hays Inn- I hope it’s not too late to check in...”

“It shouldn’t be. I thought it was a 24-hour hotel. There should be some pony there to help us out,” said Brass. She gave Trixie a smile and walked with her to the hotel.

“Wait, wait- my stuff! I left it at your place. Can we swing by and get it? I don’t think I’ve got enough with me for the hotel and I need my stuff,” said Trixie as she stopped so abruptly that she almost fell, leaning on Brass to catch her balance.

Brass shuddered and caught Trixie in her hooves, using her wings to remain upright as she hovered. “Are you okay, Trixie? A little too much to drink?” she asked.

“Well... you just don’t notice these things until you…,” said Trixie as she snuggled into Brass’ hooves. “...until you stand up.” She sighed, enjoying the warmth of her wing and body.

Brass smiled, holding Trixie close to her as she wrapped her hooves around her. She smelled her mane, exhaling slightly as she enjoyed her warmth. “C’mon then. Let’s hurry and get your bag from Hollow’s cottage, then we can check you into the hotel. You can barely stand on four hooves...”

Trixie smiled as they walked over to Brass’ house. She was- floating by then, her hooves seemed to barely touch the ground. She was glad Brass was there- she was so dizzy.

Brass quietly opened the door, sneaking in with Trixie. Once they were inside, she shut the door to keep the cold out. “So where’s your saddlebag? I’ll go get it for you so you don’t have to move much,” she said.

Trixie walked over to the couch and flopped down. “Maybe in the bathroom?” she said in a small voice from far, far away.

Brass gave her a nod and “tip-toed” up the stairs, sneaking passed the bed again and scurrying into the bathroom. She looked around and retrieved Trixie’s saddlebag, making her way back downstairs without so much as a creak. “Got it, Trixie. I’m surprised you were able to keep all this in here. Seems kinda small to hold a dress and all that makeup...,” she said. When she looked over to Trixie, she was already snoring softly on the couch. Brass smiled at the sight of Trixie sleeping soundly on the couch, but surely they had overstayed their welcome. Hollow’s and Accent’s cottage wasn’t a hotel. It was their home. So, Brass made her way over to Trixie and placed a hoof on her back. “Trixie, c’mon. It’s time to get up. We can sleep when we get to the hotel...”

Trixie mumbled something in her sleep, rolled away from Brass, and settled back down to sleep.

Brass sighed and tried a little harder. Trixie couldn’t be totally knocked out, could she? She nudged her shoulder a bit harder, speaking in a bit louder tone. “Trixie. Wake up. Don’t make me carry you all the way to the hotel...,” she said.

Trixie giggled then and squirmed away from the touch. “Stop it”, she mumbled, “That tickles!”

Brass smiled and kept rubbing her shoulder, moving down to her belly. “I’ll stop if you get up. We need to check in to that hotel of yours. Who knows what Hollow will do to us if he finds us back here...,” she said.

Trixie squirmed around on the couch and finally fell off. She stood up unsteadily, gave Brass a dirty look that promised painful revenge at a future date, and put on her saddlebags. Then she trotted over to the door.

Brass smiled deviously at Trixie as she watched her get up. She trotted over beside her, eagerly waiting to get to the hotel. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting a pleasant dream there,” she said.

Trixie gave Brass a dark look and walked out the door towards the hotel. Brass smiled and walked with Trixie through town, following her to the hotel. Trixie managed to deal with the front desk attendant with most of her usual poise and took the key from him. She headed up the stairs to her room on the second floor and unlocked the door. Brass continued to smile, glad that Trixie was letting her share a room with her. She saw her open the door and began to enter.

Trixie put her hoof across the door to stop Brass’ progress and turned to face her. “Brass, it has been a lovely evening. Thank you very much,” she said before leaning forward and giving her a peck on the cheek. “Come by in the morning and we can share a perfect morning together, but for now I need to get some sleep. I hope you had fun too and I hope to see you again tomorrow- but I’ll understand if you don’t want to...” Trixie looked down then but kept her hoof resolutely blocking Brass’ path. Fighting back tears, Trixie said, “I’m sorry.” She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Brass was confused by the sudden change in emotion from Trixie and stood in front of the closed door, frowning to herself. “Trixie... what’s the matter? Was it something I said?” she asked.

Trixie opened the door and peeked out. “I just- I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. You looked like you weren’t having any fun at the bar. I’m so sorry. But you’re young- there’s plenty of drinks out there for you to try,” she said.

Brass placed a hoof in the little crack, opening it slightly more. “What are you talking about? I was having the time of my life with you this evening. I don’t want any other drinks... I just want my Trixie Special. I knew what you were talking about in the bar. I may be just a Guard, but I’m not stupid. I appreciated what you were trying to say, Trixie. I can be that drink you so very desire. And I desire you to be mine. I don’t know what I’d do if I never saw you again...,” she said.

Trixie’s eyes and face lit up with a smile, chasing away the fear and sadness. “I look forward to seeing my brave soldier again as well. Thank you,” she said. She reached through the crack, caressed Brass’ face, and pulled back her hoof.” Goodnight, Brass.”

Brass smiled, looking sincerely at her marefriend. She just took a moment to gaze into her eyes before saying goodnight. “Goodnight, Trixie. I’ll see you in the morning then,” she said, raising a hoof and tapping her head. “Sleep tight. I’ll keep you in my dreams.”

Trixie returned the salute and closed the door. She locked it and put her stuff down. She took just enough time to get out of her fancy clothes and hang them up before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

Brass sighed with relief and placed a hoof on the door, letting it linger as she imagined Trixie on the inside. She took note of the room number and left the hotel, heading back to the cottage to crash. She looked forward to the next morning.


	4. Misunderstandings

After waking up from the long night of festivities, Brass quickly got up off the couch before Hollow or Accent woke up. She quickly washed up, taking a quick shower and skipping her early morning run. Unfortunately, the shower returned her mane back to normal and all the makeup was completely gone, but it was okay. She didn’t mind. She hurried back downstairs and left the cottage, making her way into town.

Before Brass went to the hotel, she decided to get Trixie something to thank her for such an amazing night. But what? Looking around, she frantically searched and picked the first thing that she saw. A bouquet of flowers? Why not? She perused the selection and picked out one that had blue carnations in it and headed off to the hotel. Trixie could be awake at any minute! Remembering her room number, she walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door, catching her breath and making sure her mane wasn’t completely a mess. Smiling, and remaining positive, she knocked on the door. A thump and a muffled curse came from the room. Brass smiled, keeping the bouquet of flowers ready in her hoof as she waited for the door to open.

Trixie rummaged around in her saddlebags, her eyes not quite open yet, and pulled out a semi-sheer purple robe with silver stars and a white, fuzzy hem and matching slippers. She ran her hooves through her mane a few times, splashed a little water on her face, and trotted over to unlock and open the door.

Brass remained standing in front of her hotel room, wondering if Trixie was all right. Their last encounter was a bit… tense, but she remained hopeful. Surely Trixie had a good time; she sure as hay did.

“Who is it?” Trixie asked through the door.

Brass cleared her throat, perking up as she declared herself, “It’s me, Trixie. Brass.”

Trixie grinned at this. She unlocked the door and opened it, motioning Brass to come in. Not waiting to see whether she would, she trotted back in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Brass smiled as the door opened for her, stepping inside with the bundle of flowers after being allowed in. She followed Trixie over to the bed and presented her with the gift. “Good morning, Trixie. These are for you, as a token of my appreciation for last night. I did have a wonderful time, and this is just to show how much I thank you for it,” she said.

Trixie’s eyes lit up as she accepted the flowers. She held them to her nose and breathed in the scent, sighing contentedly. She levitated the ice bucket over to the sink and filled it with water. She arranged the flowers in it before turning to Brass and giving her a big hug. “I love them!” she said.

Brass was caught off guard by her sudden show of affection, but sighed and placed her hooves around her, giving her back a slight rub. “I’m glad you like them. Once I saw their blue petals, it immediately reminded me of you. Such a delicate, little flower, just like yourself,” she said.

Trixie lingered in Brass’ embrace for three heartbeats and backed away. She reached out and bopped her on the nose. “Flattery, my dear Brass, will get you everywhere,” she said. Trixie grinned and sat back down, patting the bed beside her.

Brass twitched her nose as she sat down on the bed beside Trixie with a smile, still gazing into her eyes. The embrace made her feel warm on the inside, a sort of, content feeling. “So did you have a good sleep?” she asked.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Well, I slept- I’m not sure how well,” she said before sighing. “But at least it was deep and I don’t recall dreaming...” She looked into the distance for a moment, shook her head, and looked at Brass. “Did you sleep well? I can tell you one thing, though- I slept better than I would have on a couch. Thanks!” she said.

“...yeah, a couch,” said Brass as she smiled, shaking her head. “But you’re welcome. I figured it would be something like that. And as for me? For some pony who slept on a couch, it wasn’t that bad...” She chuckled, remembering a spicy dream she had during her sleep.

Trixie looked appraisingly at her. “Wait a minute- did you pass out before you could get to your bed? My poor, poor pegasus- you need to take better care of yourself!” said Trixie as her eyes narrowed. “But what is that look? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary. What’s going on?”

Brass blushed, the dream still fresh in her memory. “It’s nothing, really,” she said, smiling to conceal her embarrassment. “And I don’t have a bed. I practically live on the couch...”

Trixie blinked a few times then the smile returned. “I see. But I still don’t think you’re telling me the whole truth. Still... Trixie has her share of secrets and I do as well. All right, next topic- breakfast!” she said.

Brass was confused for a split-second as she thought she heard a hint of duality in Trixie’s words. Wasn’t “Trixie” and “I” the same pony? She quickly pushed the thought away as the mention of food was heard. She hadn’t had breakfast yet, so she was quite peckish. “Sure. Where would you like to go? Does this hotel have a continental breakfast?” she asked.

Trixie looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know, I’m not sure? Well... If you don’t mind, give Trixie a few minutes to put her face on and we can head out. Is that okay?” she asked.

Again, Brass was confused. What did Trixie mean by putting her face on? Hmm, she must mean she was going to put on makeup or something, she thought. “Uh, sure. I don’t mind. Take your time. I’ll just, uh, be sitting here... and stuff,” she said, smiling and still sitting on the bed.

Trixie grinned, grabbed her saddlebags, and trotted into the bathroom. Sounds of a shower, moving around, and water running in a sink were heard through the door. When Trixie emerged, she was wearing a wide sun hat that matched her coat atop her mane, which was fashioned in a simple ponytail that framed her freshly-scrubbed face. She was also wearing dark black sunglasses which were riding far down on her nose. “Well, I know I look horrible, but this is the best I could do on short notice. Shall we sally forth?” she asked, peeking over the top of her glasses.

Brass smiled, looking the blue mare over. Even with the simplest of outfits, she still looked as beautiful as ever. “Horrible? Horrible!? You look magnificent, Trixie. You’re always beautiful no matter what you’re wearing. And I’m really digging the glasses; it makes you look like a sexy sec-” she said before placing her hoof over her mouth to stop her from going too far. “I mean, it looks good...” She got up off the bed and stood by her. “I’m ready to go. Where to?”

Trixie gave her a look that told her that she had heard what was almost said and would deal with it later. “Well, I guess we can head down to the lobby and see if they are serving breakfast. Lead the way, brave soldier!” she said.

Brass apprehensively looked to Trixie, then turned towards the door. “Um, sure...,” she said as she opened the door and let Trixie out first before closing it shut. Once they were ready, they made their way downstairs to the lobby.

Trixie followed Brass down without too much swaying, but she always kept a wall nearby. Her head was killing her but she figured some food would help. She just hoped things weren’t too loud or too bright- the sunglasses helped but it was still painful.

They made their way into the lobby and looked around for the breakfast buffet. Brass didn’t notice Trixie’s condition as she searched for some food. Her stomach was beginning to growl and a meal was the only thing on her mind. “Do you see it anywhere, Trixie?” she asked.

Trixie looked at Brass as if she had grown two heads. “I’m the one wearing the shades, silly filly. But no, there doesn’t seem to be one here,” she said with a sigh. “I really don’t feel like going outside, but I guess there’s no choice...”

Brass turned to Trixie, giving her a concerned look. “Why? What’s the matter?” she asked, stepping closer and placing a hoof to her forehead. “Are you sick?”

Trixie flinched away from the attention, her cheeks burning. “Just a little hung over, that’s all. I went to bed as soon as you left and slept all night. Like a silly filly, I forgot to drink some water, so now I’m paying the price,” she said.

“Oh, poor Trixie. Are you sure you want to go outside? I can find us some food and bring it back to your room. It is pretty sunny outside, so it might sting...,” said Brass.

Trixie shivered at that. “No, no- it- it’s fine. But... is there something, um, close by?” she asked.

Brass thought for a moment, thinking of all the nearby establishments. “Well, there is that Sugar Cube Corner place...,” she said.

Trixie looked up at that. “I wonder- do you think they might have cinnamon buns? Those sticky kind with the icing? I love those things!” she said.

Brass smiled, looking to the exit. “Most likely, but there’s only one way to find out...,” she said before adjusting Trixie’s sunglasses and fixing her hat. “You ready?”

Trixie might have had a dreamy, far off look in her eyes- the sunglasses made it hard to tell- but she was rubbing her hooves together and humming a happy tune. She jerked at Brass’ word, shook her head, and sheepishly nodded. Trixie motioned for Brass to lead the way, not trusting her voice for the moment.

“Off we go then,” said Brass as she remained by Trixie’s side, heading out of the hotel and towards the eatery. She made sure that Trixie was okay, ready to catch her if the sun proved too much for her.

Trixie made it down the road and, when she finally reached the shelter of the shop, she shook her hoof at the daystar defiantly. She headed in, finally free of the piercing rays of white, hot death that filled the outside world. She kept up a strong appearance, not wanting Brass to worry, but she sat down gratefully when she finally got to the table. She smiled wanly at Brass. “Well, we made it!” she said.

Taking her seat across the table, Brass smiled at Trixie then looked around. Not too crowded, but there were a few ponies here and there. It was a popular place after all. “I hope the walk over here wasn’t too bad. I can get you some water if you want,” said Brass.

Trixie leaned forward, holding her chin with her hooves. She thought for a minute. “I think Trixie would like some ice water and a gooey cinnamon bun...,” she said as a grin crept its way onto her face. “Are you ready to do your duty, soldier!” she said sotto voce with more than a little silliness peaking around the edges of her carefully cultivated facade.

Brass smiled softly, standing up and giving a crisp salute. “Roger that, ma’am. Breakfast package confirmed. ETA, five minutes,” she said. She then turned around and playfully flicked her tail behind her, heading to the display case of delectable treats.

Trixie stared after Brass and sighed. Was she strong enough? Was any pony strong enough to help Trixie bear her burden? She wasn’t sure about that. But, one way or another, she’d find out soon enough... but not too soon. No, no- it could wait for a little longer. She was having so much fun- she’d hate to ruin it. She closed her eyes and relaxed then, content to trust that Brass would keep her safe- at least for the next few minutes.

As Brass was looking over the choices for herself, she smiled, completely unaware of the dilemma Trixie was facing. She licked her lips, pondering each option’s taste and deliciousness. She eventually chose a chocolate filled croissant and an iced mocha frappe. Why the hay not, she thought. Even though it was cold outside, she needed some caffeine and she sure did love her frozen coffee drinks. She quickly ordered everything and headed back to the table, keeping the tray steady with her wings. “Here you go: one cinnamon bun and a glass of ice, cold water,” she said as she took a seat and placed her own items in front of her. She then looked to Trixie to see how she was doing.

Trixie was thinking of other times and places when Brass put the platter down. She didn’t move then, didn’t even open her eyes, but an infectious grin invaded her face and claimed it for a moment or two. Finally, with a sad sigh, Trixie sat up straight and opened her eyes. She was not disappointed and the grin ruled the day, graduating to a full-blown smile.

Brass took a sip from her drink, which nearly gave her a brain-freeze, but she quickly shook it off as she saw Trixie smiling at her. She smiled back, placing her croissant down. “Is everything all right? Your head still isn’t hurting, is it?” she asked.

Trixie held the cold, perspiring glass in both hooves. She looked down into its ice-filled depths and saw reflected and refracted parts of her face and who she was. She paused for a moment then came back to herself. She tipped the glass back, drinking lustily of the ice-cold ambrosia- she hadn’t realized how thirsty she was! Then it was time to tackle the pastry before her in all of its sticky glory!

Brass watched Trixie chug the glass before she moved on to her bun. She just smiled and began eating her meal as well, letting the two of them eat in silence for a few moments while they got their energy back up.

Trixie looked sadly at the pastry, then Brass, and back at the pastry. She mouthed to her beloved the word ‘soon’ then looked up to talk to Brass. “Um, yes- that water was wonderful. Would you mind getting me a refill?” she asked.

Brass looked up and took Trixie’s glass. “Sure thing, Trixie,” she said, giving her wink and leaving with the empty container.

Trixie looked down at the bun in front of her and all pretense left her eyes, replaced by a rapacious hunger that could only be satisfied one way. She lifted the bun to her lips, sniffing it carefully while small, whining noises formed deep in her throat. There was something primal in her that wanted to devour her beloved, but she held in check for just a moment while she looked at her conquest from every angle, letting her eyes drink of its beauty while her nose ate of its essence. The hunger built inside of her and she knew it could no longer be denied. She bit deeply into the bun, ripping and tearing a huge chunk out of it, and chewed slowly as the flavor exploded across her tongue. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure, only at the last possible second recalling it was inappropriate, concealing her nascent moan of pleasure behind a stilted cough. Soon enough, though, she was lost in its gooey essence once again as a second and third bite followed the first. She was in heaven!

Brass stood impatiently in line, tapping her hoof as she waited to get Trixie’s refill. Things began to get busier as the breakfast rush began pouring in. She grimaced at the ponies in front of her, glancing over her shoulder to see Trixie eating, though, her back was turned to her so she couldn’t see much. She sighed as she continued to stand there, moving inch by inch.

Trixie was deep in the throes of eating then and lost herself in the experience. She was eating faster and faster, but taking smaller bites. She wanted the bliss to last as long as possible, but the poor cinnamon bun was disappearing fast. In the midst of all the excitement was a poignant pang of sadness- soon her beloved would be no more. Like all things in this world, it was ephemeral- given but a short time to give her pleasure and then it would be gone. Still, she had to continue- she had to persevere! It was what- it was what the bun would have wanted. And it was the least she could do as her beloved made the ultimate sacrifice for her pleasure. A tiny grin tickled the corner of her mouth as she took the last bite. She breathed deeply then, self-consciously trying to cover up the panting breaths she had been taking for the past few minutes. It was an incredible cinnamon bun, but now, at last, her hunger was spent. She basked in the afterglow, licking the icing from her hooves and relaxing back into the chair. No words came from her- they all seemed so inadequate- but the sigh of pleasure that surfaced came from deep in her soul. Trixie was a happy pony!

After finally getting Trixie’s water, Brass hurried back over to the table, eager to finish her meal. When she sat down, she noticed that Trixie was already done, sitting in her seat with a content look. “Wow, um. You made quick work of that bun. You must’ve been hungry, to say the least,” she said. She handed over Trixie’s glass and took a sip from her frozen coffee drink, cringing at the chill running to her head. “You okay? You seem rather... flustered.”

Trixie’s flush deepened then, embarrassment heaped atop passion’s afterglow. “Well, yes- it was... an amazing bun! We must come here again! You know, all the times I’ve visited Ponyville, I’ve never come here before. Can you believe that? Trixie did not know what she was missing, I can tell you that! She will come again!” she said. Trixie realized she had gotten a little too loud at the end and dropped her head down in embarrassment, hiding it imperfectly by drinking some more ice water.

Brass smiled and blushed a little, content that Trixie was happy with a mere cinnamon bun. It sounded almost as if- naw, it couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Anyway, she guessed even the littlest of things could please some pony as great as Trixie every so often. “Yes. We should stop by again. Then you can get your bun and I can watch and see why you like it so much,” she said with a grin before diving back into her croissant.

Trixie blushed at that and studiously refused to meet Brass’ eyes for several minutes while the heat in her cheeks slowly faded, worn down by the passage of time and sips of ice-cold water. Trixie looked over at what Brass was doing.

Brass continued to eat her croissant, savoring the chocolate filling as she tried to keep it from spilling onto the table. After every bite or two, she took a drink from her mocha, making sure to suck slowly through the straw to avoid brain freeze. Her pastry was barely done as she popped the last bit into her mouth, chewing it before swallowing as she looked to Trixie. She then sipped her drink out of the corner of her mouth. “You look much better now. I’m glad the water and bun helped. You were looking pretty sickly before,” she said.

Trixie frowned at that. “Yes, well, a filly always loves to hear how badly they look!” she said, crossing her forehooves in front of her as she gave Brass a dirty look. Her spirits were too high, however, and she only managed to hold the serious look and demeanor for half a minute before a silly grin returned as the vanguard of an honest peal of laughter. The laughter rolled on and on, building in intensity, until finally it subsided. Trixie policed the errant tears escaping the corners of her eyes as she gasped for air, finally getting her equilibrium back. “Sorry, sorry- I just- I just couldn’t stay cross at you!” The giggles took that opportunity to reclaim territory but their offensive was short lived and soon enough a happy, honest grin ruled the day.

Brass winced at her serious look, but couldn’t help but smile as Trixie lost control, letting out a few chuckles before laughing herself, amused by Trixie’s fit of laughter. She sat there, laughing alongside her lover for no apparent reason, letting their high spirits take hold. After their giggles had subsided, she looked deeply into Trixie’s eyes, smiling contently. “You’re so silly, Trixie. I love seeing you happy like that,” she said.

Trixie straightened up and looked at Brass. With as serious of a tone she could muster, she said, “Of course you do! You are Trixie’s greatest fan after all!”

Brass blushed, keeping her gaze on Trixie. “Um, thanks. I really appreciate the title,” she said.

Trixie grinned at Brass then with a husky voice she said, “I think you’ve earned it, kid.” She looked down at the remains of her ice water. “Soooo... I was wondering...”

Brass smiled at the silly pony before her. “Yes, Trixie?” she asked.

Trixie looked down at the table, tracing patterns in the wood. “And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to...,” she said.

Brass raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat intrigued. “Hmm?” she asked.

Trixie kept fiddling with the tabletop and wouldn’t meet Brass’ gaze. “Brass- can I ask you a personal question?” she asked.

Brass continued to smile, resting her head on her hoof as she watched the blue mare intently. “But of course, Trixie. You can ask me any question, learn any facet about myself, or do whatever you want to me. I’m yours,” she said rather melodramatically.

Trixie nodded at the words but didn’t seem convinced. Her interest shifted to her glass then as she twirled the ice around in the bottom of the cup. “Do you promise not to get mad?” she asked.

Brass’ smile began to subside, but it was barely on her face. “I won’t. I can never get mad at you...,” she said.

Trixie seemed to have not heard Brass, still focused on the twinkling ice. “I mean, I really enjoy spending time with you and I don’t think I could stand you being mad at me...,” she said.

Brass placed a hoof on Trixie’s, completely forgetting about her drink as it began to melt. “Tell me. I won’t get mad. I promise,” she said.

Trixie kept watching the ice in her glass. She didn’t seem to notice Brass’ hoof on hers. “I mean, I know I don’t deserve a pony as nice as you. It’s just- I- I’ve grown accustomed to your presence. And I would hate...,” she said.

Brass leaned in closer, still gently clutching Trixie’s hoof with hers. Her breathing was steady as she watched her lover grow more flustered by the second. She was practically inches away from her face then. “You deserve whatever you desire, my love. You can have any pony you want. Any pony. And I’m here for you, now, asking you to love me,” she said.

Trixie finally looked away from her ice and seemed to notice Brass’ hoof. She reached with her other hoof and patted it. “Look, I’m sorry, Brass. It doesn’t matter anyway. Let’s go do something fun- whaddya say?” she asked.

Elsewhere in the eatery, a pony looked up from his menu, seeing a blue mare, but more significantly, Brass. He got up and walked over to them. “What brings you here, Brass?” he asked.

Trixie jerked her hooves back from Brass and sat up in her chair, looking at the new pony who walked over. At the same time, Brass’ smile returned only to be smacked away by the annoying voice of Frostbite. She almost didn’t hear Trixie’s voice as she slowly turned her head, gritting her teeth as she saw the icy-blue maned pony standing there.

“What. Is. It?” asked Brass.

“Excuse me- I need to visit the little filly’s room. I’ll be back in a little while,” said Trixie as she trotted to the back of the store and disappeared around a corner.

As Trixie left, Brass watched her leave then directed her attention back to Frostbite as he took her seat. “What the buck are you doing here, Frost?” she asked.

“What? Can’t a guy just ask why you’re here?” asked Frostbite.

Brass scoffed at the colt, ready to just smack his head against the table. “I’m here with a very special some pony. Now do you mind? I was having a very intimate moment with her just now,” she said.

“Well she’s gone now. Trixie, right?” asked Frostbite, smiling.

Brass continued to glare at him. “Perhaps. What’s it to you?” she asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” said Frostbite, his smile intensifying. “So I was right.”

Brass shook her head, taking a sip of her watery mocha. “Don’t you think you’ve humiliated me enough? First, you mock me and my assistant on _our_ home turf. Then you completely humiliate me while at the bar in front of countless ponies. And now you’re here! What more can you do to make my life miserable? You know what? Don’t answer that,” she said.

Frostbite raised his hooves off the table. “Woah woah woah, I’m not here because you are. I mean, I’m at this table because I want to know why you are, nothing more. But outside of that, I came for some food,” he said.

Brass raised an eyebrow at him. “You promise not to ruin this for me and my marefriend? If you do, you know quite well what I’m capable of, and seeing that this is just more than myself, you know I will be on your flank hard if you screw this perfect morning up,” she said.

“I wouldn’t try to bother you _that_ much. Besides, you know well enough of what I can do to you as well, especially since I jailed you,” said Frostbite with a smile.

Brass scoffed at him, crossing her hooves over her chest. “You just got lucky is all. Your stupid surveillance team caught something they weren’t supposed to see...,” she said.

“Actually, we watched you for quite some time after your first go. You need evidence to support a mission anyway,” said Frostbite.

Brass blushed, remembering her dirty deed in the cell with Hollow. “That incident better remain under wraps. DO YOU HEAR ME!? That is a complete invasion of personal space!” she said.

“It’s classified. Remember your court ruling? How it wasn’t displayed to the public so your organization wasn’t tarnished?” said Frostbite.

“It better stay that way. I don’t want some pony getting their dirty hooves on it for their own devious purposes...,” said Brass.

“Brass... despite the fact that there are times where you’re fun to annoy, I would never let that happen because of how wrong that would be,” said Frostbite.

Brass sat there, relieved that the pony in front of her wasn’t as thick as she thought. Perhaps, there was some good in him after all, but she wouldn’t get her hopes up. She still didn’t like him. “Well, good. Thanks. I’m sure you- well, reviewed the report?” she asked.

“We had to process the evidence to make sure it was you, so yes. And I had to read every little detailed interaction between you and Hollow, line by line,” said Frostbite.

Brass blushed harder, seeing that the pony read about her at her most intimate moment. Her lip quivered as she shook with embarrassment, more so than anger. “Y- You know... everything?” she asked.

Frostbite sighed. “Yes... I had to read it all,” he said.

Brass turned her head away, unable to look at the colt any longer. She was completely embarrassed, her cheeks as red as an apple. “I- I think you should go...,” she said.

“Brass, look at me,” said Frostbite.

Brass began to tear, saddened that some pony else knew about her at her worst. She turned her head towards him, still on the verge of tears. She may have been a big, bad captain in the Guard, but she was still a mare. “W- What?” she asked.

“I...,” said Frostbite before pausing for a moment to gather his words. “Look... I don’t blame you for what happened- you really loved him and wanted him. But it’s how you went about it that brought on well... everything.”

Brass struggled to look at him, the tears slowly running down her cheeks. “I... I know. I wish I could take it all back, but I can’t. He has his marefriend- and me? Well... I have Trixie’s love, or so I hope...,” she said.

After the waiter arrived with Frostbite’s food and drink, he began to eat. “Hey,” he said in-between chews. “You’ll always have a place with Hollow. He looks out for you constantly, and that’s also why he got Accent to let you stay at their place. Now wipe your face off. Trixie might be coming back,” he finally said after swallowing.

Brass calmed down, wiping her tears away with her hoof. “Thanks, Frost...,” she said.

“Yeah, you just need to lighten up,” said Frostbite.

Brass sneered at him, still teary eyed a little. “Me? Lighten up? How?” she asked.

“Relax, settle down, quit being harsh, you know,” said Frostbite.

Brass sniffled then looked to him. “I guess... but after Hollow and Accent came into my life, and now Trixie, I’ve gotten somewhat better. I no longer feel... psychotic. Not that I’ve thought myself as a raving lunatic, but it’s just what ponies have told me...,” she said.

“You do get carried away in anger sometimes... quite a lot actually,” said Frostbite.

“Well, you ponies anger me. It’s not my fault, is it?” said Brass.

“You’re easily angered. That’s why we would annoy you,” said Frostbite.

“Pssh, easily angered. Well, I guess no pony is perfect... except for maybe my dear, Trixie,” said Brass as she chuckled a bit, but not even that was true.

“It’s true. That’s why for your first night, I got the whole company to come down to the bar,” said Frostbite before chuckling.

“Yeah. That was evil...,” said Brass.

“Actually it was pretty fun,” said Frostbite.

“For you, maybe. I got lifted up into the air by that brute of yours...,” said Brass.

“That was a tad bit far for Oxide, but you still shouldn’t have insulted him- it was verbal assault,” said Frostbite.

“Pfft, I can’t even remember what I said to the colt. But it couldn’t have been _that_ bad. I mean, he’s a colt in the military for crying out loud. You enlisted ponies should be, like, tough as nails,” said Brass.

“Well remember, we do like to push your buttons,” said Frostbite.

“One of these days, you’re going to take it too far, and it’s going to get you killed. I promise you that,” said Brass before giving him a wink, not really serious about actually killing the pony.

“I’m confident that anything you can throw at me, I can handle it,” said Frostbite.

“Yeah yeah. Cocky NCO acting all big and bad. I get it. Trying to compensate for something, eh?” said Brass.

“I’m just saying that I can. Remember when you lunged and I flipped you at the bar?” asked Frostbite.

“That was a fluke. If I was really in the killing spirit, you wouldn’t be here today,” said Brass.

“Try me,” said Frostbite as he eyed her.

Brass shook her head; she knew he was edging her on. But not here, not now. Trixie could be back any second. “I know what you’re trying to do. Trying to make me look bad in front of my marefriend’s eyes, eh? Well it’s not going to work. My lovely mare is the only thing keeping me from tearing you apart,” said Brass with a smile, a slight hint of bloodlust in her eye.

“I said I’m here for my meal, did I not? If I _really_ wanted to make you look bad, I would’ve told her why I jailed you,” said Frostbite.

“Oh, I told her the story already. A shortened, less detailed version, but she gets the gist of it,” said Brass.

“No no, I mean EVERYTHING. But I’m not that kind of stallion, so I wouldn’t do that,” said Frostbite.

“Yeah, sure. She knows I already slept with Hollow... twice, and did it with him and Accent at least once. There’s almost nothing that she doesn’t already know about me. So do your worst. I would never keep a secret from her,” said Brass.

“Only if she asked about them. So how did you get with an old celebrity, eh? Not old in age, but in the time she’s been in show business,” said Frostbite.

“I just worked my Brassy charm on her. Nothing special...,” said Brass.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause you two got pretty drunk to start this off,” said Frostbite.

“What? You think I intoxicated her before I made my move? I was completely fine, and so was she when we left the bar. It wasn’t until after we got home that we- well, that things began to get crazy,” said Brass.

“Sure you had a few drinks, but I’m saying that you both got drunk at home, and now you’re here,” said Frostbite.

Meanwhile, Trixie chose a different way back to the table and walked up quietly behind Brass. She- wasn’t too sure about the pony she was talking too. Brass looked tense and mad. What were they talking about? She moved a little closer and strained to hear. Trixie wondered if Brass was going to lunge at the other pony; she did not seem happy with that stallion.

“Hey, if you’re questioning our love for each other, then you only succeed in testing my patience. I love her and she loves me back. We just had a very heart-to-heart talk in our cottage- that is all. I told her my feelings for her and she- well...,” said Brass before pausing for a moment, still unsure of what was going on in Trixie’s head. Trixie seemed to like her, but there were times where she couldn’t help but wonder if Trixie really felt that way or was just amusing her so she wouldn’t feel bad. “She- She’s just complicated, okay? I can’t put my hoof on it, but she’s with me now, and that’s all that matters...”

“Fair enough. And you two just met at the bar?” asked Frostbite.

Brass sighed, remembering her first encounter with Trixie. “Yeah, just walked in and saw her sitting at the counter. Then I walked over and bam. Here we are,” she said.

“Nice...,” said Frostbite, looking up and beyond Brass. “Would you like your seat back, Trixie?” he asked.

Brass paused then looked over her shoulder. “T- Trixie?” she said.

Trixie smiled and walked up behind Brass, putting her hoof on her shoulder. “No, that’s okay. I’d hate to interrupt two old friends getting caught up,” she said.

“She just got here, nothing to worry about,” said Frostbite to Brass.

“Did I miss something?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked to Frost then back at Trixie. “He’s not really a friend. He’s just curious about you and me. And ‘friends’ is something you would most definitely NOT want to call us,” she said.

Trixie held her forehooves out wide. “I’m an open book! What would you like to know Mr…?” she asked.

“Sergeant Frostbite,” said Frostbite as he stood up and extended an icy hoof. “Pleased to meet you.”

Trixie reached out her hoof and shook his hoof. “Oh, a sergeant, huh? Were you two in the military together?” she asked.

Frostbite shook his head. “No, she works in a different organization,” he said.

Brass scoffed, rolling her eyes. “If I worked with this poor sap, I would’ve been dead long ago...,” she said.

Trixie reached over and popped Brass in the back of the head, mostly playfully. “Brass! Mind your manners! I’m sorry, sergeant- I just can’t take her anywhere…,” she said, shaking her head and grinning at that.

Brass smiled, rubbing the back of her head. “Sorry about that, Trixie. But he’s not the type of colt to respect authority when it’s staring him right in the face,” she said.

Smiling, and in a joking tone, Frostbite said, “She’s always been a bit jealous of me.”

Trixie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Really? Why is that?” she asked.

“That was a joke. And she never had authority over me anyway,” said Frostbite.

Brass gave Frostbite a piercing look and shook her head. If he tried anything funny, she was going to gut the poor colt, but instead, she just kicked his shin under the table.

Trixie tapped a hoof to the side of her head, thinking. “What brings you to Ponyville, Sergeant?” she asked.

Not really wanting to deal with Brass, Frostbite kicked her back, just to put her in her place. “Well, I live on base here. It’s where I work,” he said.

Brass just glared at Frost, waiting for him to leave so she could get back to having fun with her marefriend.

Trixie smiled at them. “I feel like a third wheel here- I think I’ll head back to my hotel. Brass, have fun catching up with your, um, associate here,” she said. With that, Trixie trotted out of the bakery and towards her hotel.

Brass quickly got up, but before she knew it, Trixie was gone. She then huffed and shot a death glance at Frost. “NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” she said.

Frostbite stood up and looked to Brass. “Go catch up with her. I’ll grab the bill,” he said.

Brass calmed down and left the bakery, not so much as saying goodbye or thank you. She hurried out, trying to catch up with Trixie. “Trixie! Wait up!” she said.

Trixie had gotten farther ahead than Brass had thought. As Brass exited the bakery, she didn’t see her anywhere. She sighed and cursed Frostbite for driving Trixie away. She shook her head, trying to pick up Trixie’s trail with her tracking skills. With no luck getting eyes on the target, she remembered Trixie saying that she was heading back to the hotel. She corrected her heading and made her way there at full speed. When she got there, she hurried up the stairs back to Trixie’s hotel room and knocked.

“Trixie, you in there?” asked Brass. There was no response. She sighed and remained standing. Was Trixie… mad at her? For being so rude to Frost? No. It couldn’t be… could it? She knocked again, hoping to hear her voice. “Look, I’m sorry that you had to see me there arguing with Frost. I know it looks bad and all, but he’s just been on my nerves since the first time we met, okay? He can be a real jerk sometimes, but he’s not all that bad.”

There was still no response. Brass began to get upset and her voice became more urgent. “But it’s all right! I’m not a bad mare! I just find him really annoying at times, okay!? PLEASE DON’T BE MAD AT ME! Say something! Anything!” she said, but there was still no response. Nothing. She looked on teary eyed and began banging on the hotel room door. “TRIXIE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU DASHING MARE! I WANT US TO LIVE TOGETHER! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU ALWAYS! I WANT TO HOLD YOU IN MY HOOVES, TELLING YOU IT WILL BE ALL RIGHT! ANSWER ME!”

As Brass was crying, an attendant walked up to her as she was on the ground. “Excuse me, but are you looking for Ms. Trixie?” asked the maid.

Brass looked up at her with teary eyes. “Yes?” she said.

“She hasn’t been back since she first left with you this morning,” said the maid.

Brass stopped crying and stood up. “What?” she asked.

“Yes. I’ve been around all morning and she has not returned. Why? Did something happen?” asked the maid.

Brass shook her head, smiling. So Trixie wasn’t back after all, she thought. “It’s nothing. Thank you for the info,” she said to the maid. The maid gave a nod as Brass made her way back outside, continuing her search for Trixie. If she wasn’t at the hotel, maybe she was elsewhere? Perhaps the bar? She decided to check there first before fully panicking again.

As Brass arrived at the bar, she barged through the front door and scanned the area. At first, she didn’t see Trixie and Frostbite in the corner and went to the counter. She took a seat and ordered a Trixie Special to calm her nerves. After getting her drink, she turned to the pony at the bar with a green mane.

“Hey, have you seen a blue mare strutting around? Goes by the name Trixie?” asked Brass.

Once the bartender gave Brass a mystery drink, he turned over to answer Brass’ question. “Trixie? Oh, you must mean her?” he said as he pointed to where the two were sitting. “Careful about that colt there. He can be a bit of an insulting pony. Kept accusing me of things, and I just got back here from a long time out...,” he said.

Brass looked to the colt. “Yeah, Frost is such a jerk...,” she said as she jerked her head to see Trixie running out the bar. “Shoot! Hey, can you pay for my drink? You can have it!” She got up off her stool and ran after her. “Trixie! Where are you going!?” she asked. “Hey, what’s the matter, Trixie?”

“Trixie, are you all right? What happened?” asked Frostbite as he jogged over after having followed her out.

Gilda, having seen Trixie out in the square, flew over to see what was going on. She looked from Trixie to the others who started to gather around. “Bad news? What’s going on? You’re not supposed to be crying at a bar,” she said to Trixie.

Brass looked to Trixie then to the griffon and every pony else. “What’s going on? What are all you ponies... and griffon, doing here?” she asked.

“Hold up ponies, let’s give her some room,” said Frostbite as he backed up from Trixie.

Trixie looked around at the gathering crowd and started to panic. She kept backing away until she tripped and sat down hard. It knocked the wind out of her but hurt little more than her pride.

Brass rushed over to Trixie’s side, putting a hoof on her shoulder. “Trixie, are you okay!?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, I’ve caused so much trouble here...,” said Trixie as she started to get up and move away from every pony. “I should go now...”

That last statement from Trixie hit a string in Gilda’s heart. It was like when she left after what happened with her and Rainbow Dash. She could see the panic building up inside of her. “Hey, can you guys give us some room for a second?” she asked the other ponies.

“Come on guys, step back for the mare,” said Frostbite, reinforcing the griffon’s statement.

Trixie looked a little confused- what was going on? But she saw something in the griffon that she trusted. She got up, walking away from Brass, and headed over to the griffon. “Thanks for that, Ms...?” she asked.

Brass watched in horror as Trixie left her, making her way over to... the griffon!? Just what in the hay was going on!? She got back to her hooves and stood there, watching Trixie address the griffon. Her eyes darted back and forth between Trixie and Gilda. Her heart rate began to increase rapidly as she stood there, unable to move or speak. She had no idea what was wrong with her. All she could do was watch.

As the bartender from the bar was mostly watching conversation, he took it upon himself to look at Brass who seemed to be shocked by this. Subconsciously, he moved a bit towards her, getting a better angle of the discussion. He then saw the panic that was radiating from Brass and thought it was time to help her, so he walked closer to her. “Excuse me, are you all right?” he asked.

Brass’ lip quivered then she turned to the pony with the green mane. “I- I don’t know...,” she said as she blinked, still staring at the colt.

The bartender wasn’t concerned with the discussion. He was more concerned about the mare before him. “You’re definitely not looking good...,” he said.

Brass continued to shake in her legs as she stood there, feeling a chill run down her spine. Why was Trixie talking to this- this beast!? Why did she move away from her!? Was her company not good enough!? Her mind was slowly deteriorating as she stood next to the colt with green hair. “Wh- What... h- how? What’s-,” she said, nearly at a loss for words as she watched the scene unfold.

The bartender turned to Brass. “Maybe it’s best that we leave the scene...,” he said as he led her away. He honestly didn’t want to see that mare be depressed by herself and followed her at a reasonable distance.

Brass was gasping for air as she stood next to the green-maned bartender. She looked away from Trixie and Gilda, slowly walking off towards the hotel. If Trixie wanted to talk with her, she knew where to find her. She entered the hotel lobby, sitting on the couch as she stared off into the distance. Just what in the hay happened!?

As the bartender sat in the lobby with Brass, he kept giving her worried looks. Something wasn’t right. “Uh... You sure you’re okay?” he asked.

Brass continued to look out blankly, blinking every so often. “Why did she do that? Why did she leave me like that?” she asked.

The bartender honestly didn’t know how to respond. Hoping he wouldn’t get a hoof to his face, he placed his hoof on her shoulder.

Brass didn’t notice his hoof and kept on rambling. “I’m her marefriend... aren’t I? We’re supposed to look out for each other... right?” she asked to no pony in particular.

“Well, maybe they had some sort of- personal connection,” said the bartender.

“B- But... I’m her marefriend... I’m her marefriend...,” said Brass.

The bartender gulped then sighed. “Well, maybe this connection was way past a relationship. It could be emotional,” he said.

Brass finally realized there was somepony talking to her and she turned towards him. “W- Who are you?” she asked.

The bartender shook his head. “I’m sorry, I never introduced myself. I’m Percussive Force, but I usually go by Percuss,” he said.

Brass gave him a blank-stared nod. She was lost in her thoughts at that moment and went with her default introduction, even though it wasn’t the most appropriate or accurate title. “Casing... Capt. Brass Casing,” she said.

Percussive Force nodded to her, shaking her hoof. “Well, it’s good to meet you, Captain,” he said.

Brass returned the shake, not caring who he was or that he had a hoof on her. “Likewise...,” she said. She turned away from him and kept staring out in front of her, still slouched on the couch.

Even though depression wasn’t his strongest suit, Percussive Force still tried his best to help her out. “Now, look. I understand that she’s your marefriend, but- maybe... the reason why she was talking to the griffon just now was on a different level than yours. They shared a horrible past. From what I heard, that is,” he said.

Brass turned back to him, intrigued to say the least. “T- They did?” she asked.

“That’s from what I heard before we left,” said Percussive Force.

“So... you don’t know what actually happened?” asked Brass.

“No... We- Wait. I do,” said Percussive Force.

Brass’ ears perked up and she gave him her undivided attention. “You need to tell me. Now. Tell me everything,” she said.

Percussive Force gulped. “Well, I’ll try my best at it...,” he said.

Brass sat there with him, listening intently. “I’m all ears,” she said.

“From what I heard in the bar, which was good on acoustics, was that Trixie is afraid of you. Whenever you get mad, she just... Well- she gets scared. She doesn’t like that,” said Percussive Force.

Brass blinked for a moment, unsure of how to respond. “Mad? I’ve never gotten mad at her. The only time she’s seen me mad was perhaps when Frost was around. But that’s only because he’s a jerk. And maybe I was a bit mad when I found her at home with Hollow, but I was more concerned and happy to see her than mad...,” she said.

“Well, that was all I heard until that colt, er, Frost was it? He kept insulting me because I was eavesdropping. Which I call BS on. He was talking way too loud in there. He could just ask me to please stop listening or for me to go. But, NOPE!” said Percussive Force.

Brass smiled. That did sound like Frostbite. “Well, Snowy is just that way. Don’t worry- I hate him too,” she said before chuckling, but that soon subsided. “But Trixie... she’s- she’s afraid of me?”

“That’s from what I heard. I’m sorry...” said Percussive Force as he hugged her.

Brass’ blood began to get hotter as the colt touched her like that. She quickly pushed him off her and looked at him crossly. “Hey, back the buck up, buddy! I don’t know you!” she said.

Percussive Force immediately jumped to the other side of the couch, blushing harshly. With his voice a little higher than normal, he looked at the ground and apologized. “Sorry!” he said.

Brass huffed at him then calmed down. The poor colt was only trying to help. “Sorry... it’s just, after I’ve gotten with Trixie, I feel a bit more... vulnerable? I feel like, I should protect myself from any other pony except her. I wouldn’t want her feeling like she isn’t wanted, you know?” she said.

Still a bit flustered, Percussive Force calmed down. “Yes, yes, I understand...,” he said.

“What should I do? I love her, but I don’t want anything bad happening to her. I don’t want to smother her too much...,” said Brass.

“Well...,” said Percussive Force as he thought for a bit, trying to choose his words carefully. “Maybe she doesn’t want to take it that far with you.”

Brass felt a knot twist in her heart, glaring at the pony. “Wh- What did you say?” she asked.

“I said... maybe she doesn’t want to be with you on that level,” said Percussive Force, immediately preparing for the worst.

Brass couldn’t contain her anger and smacked him across the face. “How dare you say that!? You don’t know me and you sure as hay don’t know Trixie! Why would you say such a thing!” she said.

As Percussive Force was hit, he fell off the couch and onto the floor. “Ow... I know about you... because of Frost...,” he said.

After realizing what she did, Brass sighed, extending a hoof to help him up. “Sorry, it’s just- I thought she loved me. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together...,” she said.

Percussive Force got up with the help of Brass, holding his cheek from where he got hit. “Well, she is afraid of you. And when you exhibited that behavior, I started getting afraid as well...,” he said.

Brass thought it over for a moment, thinking about all times she let anger get the better of her. Now that she thought about it, there was: Stage Fright, Voodoo, Oak Armor, Frostbite, Hollow Point, Frostbite again, Oxide, Rivet Hoof, Frostbite a third time... Snowy. “Well, I can’t help myself. It’s just that you ponies keep doing something or saying something that aggravates me…,” she said.

“That’s why you need to keep two words in mind: calm down,” said Percussive Force.

Brass exhaled loudly, sitting back down on the couch. “Calm down? Easier said than done,” she said.

Percussive Force sat back on the couch, far enough from Brass to where he couldn’t get hit easily. “You just need practice on it, that’s all,” he said.

“Practice...? And how do I do that? By getting angry at some pony and hope I don’t knock their brains out? Would you like to be my first victim?” asked Brass, furrowing her brow at him.

“Actually, yes. I would,” said Percussive Force.

Brass blinked, looking at the stallion with a confused look. “Y- You would?” she asked.

Percussive Force’s expression was calm. “Yes. I want to see you not get mad at me,” he said.

Brass looked at him then around the lobby. It seemed quiet enough. “Well, say something. Make me mad...,” she said as she prepared herself.

“All right. Um... You’re so bossy all the time! You never give a crap about feelings!” said Percussive Force as he prepared for a punch.

Brass raised an eyebrow, scoffing at his attempt at an insult. “That’s it? That’s you trying to make me mad? Ha! All you did was make me laugh...,” she said.

“Well... how about this?” asked Percussive Force before walking over to her and kissing her on the lips. He let it linger before backing away.

Brass’ eyes widened as he kissed her, prompting her to back away. She couldn’t contain herself and completely forgot about the practice. She got up off the couch and began choking the poor colt. “I said _insult_ me, not _kiss_ me you idiot! HOW DARE YOU!?” she said.

Percussive Force tried his best to gasp for air, but to no avail. He was already starting to turn blue.

At that moment, Trixie walked into the hotel lobby. “Wha- BRASS, STOP THAT!” she said.

Before Brass totally crushed Percussive Force’s windpipe, she let go, looking over to see Trixie standing there. As she let go, she turned towards her, a look of complete shock on her face. “T- Trixie! It’s not- It’s not what it looks like!” she said.

Percussive Force dropped to his knees, breathing heavily and thankful that Brass didn’t go further. He crawled over to the couch and laid on it, still getting his breath back.

Trixie looked horrified. “Brass- stay away from me!” she said as she started backing towards the door.

“Trixie, I- I didn’t mean to!” said Brass as she began taking small steps towards Trixie, completely trembling in her legs.

Trixie’s horn glowed pink and the velvet ropes in the lobby came to life, twisting around Brass and trussing her up tight. “Brass- you’re hurting ponies! I can’t let you do that...,” she said.

Brass was caught off guard as she was apprehended, squirming to try and get loose. “Trixie! Stop it! He kissed me! It wasn’t my fault!” she said.

Ignoring Brass for the moment, she walked over to Percussive Force, putting a hoof on his shoulder. “Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?” she asked.

Percussive Force looked over to Trixie. “No... I think... I should-,” he said before pausing and gasping for breath. “…be fine...”

Trixie’s head then snapped around. “What the hay? Brass, you flip out when I’m talking to someone else and the moment you run off, you’re making out with a strange pony? And then choking him? That’s just sick!” she said before glaring at Percussive Force. “And you’re a part of this?!”

Brass’ jaw dropped at such accusations. Making out? No! It was non-consensual! “WHAT!? I wasn’t making out with him! You don’t understand!” she said.

Percussive Force was silent and only cringed at Trixie’s yelling.

Trixie just shook her head. In a quiet voice she said, “Brass, stay away from me. You better leave or I’ll have the manager call the police. If only I had known what a mistake I was making...” No tears fell then as Trixie headed upstairs to her room.

As Trixie walked away, Brass tried to cry out for her, but no words escaped her mouth. Remembering that she was tied up, she tried to wiggle free and eventually got out, flexing her wings. Once she was free, she looked at Percussive Force then to her hooves, tears rapidly falling on them as she looked on. What had she done!? Trixie now hated her! She completely broke down in tears, running out of the hotel and ignoring Percussive Force on the couch. She sobbed as she looked around then took off into the air, finding the highest cloud possible before landing on it. She curled up into a ball as she cried out in shouts of pain, hugging the fluffy cloud like a pillow as she cried. She just wanted to be alone. She just wanted the world to end...

Brass continued to lay on the cloud by herself, shivering as the brisk, cold air washed over her. The gusts of wind blew through her mane, taking with it her tears as it trickled down her cheeks. She didn’t care anymore. She was done. Spent. Completely drained of any feeling. She was resting her head on her hooves, using her tail to keep whatever body heat she had left from escaping. It was serene up in the clouds. There was no sound except the wind and her sobbing. Maybe this was for the best. She was a trained killer, and elite agent of the Royal Guard’s Hunter-Seeker Corps. She didn’t know how to love, or knew if she was capable of it. She just knew how to make other ponies feel pain and suffering at her amusement. Just the thought of it brought her back to tears as she buried her face into the cloud to muffle the cries. She had enough. No pony was ever going to get hurt again. She was going to remain there… forever.

“I’m sorry... Trixie,” said Brass. As she said that, she let sleep consume her, not wanting to fight back against the fatigue and sorrow she felt. Her wellbeing wasn’t a concern anymore- just the feeling of completely letting go was the only thing in her mind.

Nearby, Gilda was on cloud patrol, taking out any excess clouds that were drifting by. It was supposed to be mostly sunny that day, so a few of these stray clouds had to go. She came upon one that had a pony on it and flew in closer to try and get them to move. Once she got close enough to recognize her as Brass though, she realized that something must not have happened the way she foresaw things going. She landed on the cloud next to the pony, carefully nudging her.

“Hey, you awake?” asked Gilda softly, not sure whether or not Brass was asleep.

As Brass felt something poking her, she jolted awake, not seeing how any pony or anything could be up there with her. “Wha!? Who’s there!?” she asked.

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy there. Calm down,” said Gilda as she tried to console Brass. She gave her a bit of space. “It’s me, Gilda. From yesterday.”

Brass blinked then instantly recognized the griffon. It was the beast that stole Trixie from her. Rage filled her eyes as she clenched her hoof, about to sock the griffon right off her cloud, but to her surprise, she calmed down. It was no use. Trixie was gone and she was alone. She settled back down, lying on the cloud. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want...?” she asked.

Gilda could see the anger rise up inside of the pony and readied herself to counter an attack, but before it could happen, the other calmed down. “Did something happen? Why are you up here all alone?” she asked.

Brass kept her gaze on the cloud and sighed. She might as well amuse the griffon, seeing she had nothing else better to do. “Trixie hates me...,” she said.

Things must not have worked out in the ideal manner like Gilda had thought. “What happened after I sent Trixie to talk to you? When she left me, she seemed pretty happy,” she said.

Brass cringed at the memory, still feeling Percussive Force’s neck in her hooves. “I- I was choking him. He kissed me and in return, I choked him. Then Trixie came in and saw me. It was a mistake. I didn’t mean to...,” she said.

“Holy carp, dude. Don’t you think you went a little overboard with that?” asked Gilda.

Brass scowled, looking over at the griffon. “Overboard? Overboard!? The stupid colt kissed me! I ain’t his marefriend. I don’t even know him! And he thinks he could force himself on other mares like that? Uh uh. No way. We mares need to stick together against the colt menace,” she said.

Gilda just laughed a bit. “The colt menace. That’s adorable,” she said, still chucking a touch. “What if every pony that you did something to that they didn’t like reacted in the same manner? I could easily demonstrate this if you want to know how it feels.”

Brass buried her head back in the cloud. She didn’t need this, especially coming from a griffon. “What are you going to do? You don’t know me...,” she said.

“I know enough about you to know that you care about that Trixie pony. Seems pretty lame to let one thing stop you. Are you a lame pony?” asked Gilda.

Brass’ blood was rising but she remained still on the cloud. She promised not to hurt any pony else. Not anymore. “She told me to stay away, so as a final nod to her greatness, I will carry out that last request. I will stay away from her- for good,” she said.

“Ha! You sound so dumb! You’re not going to stand up for what you want?! You’re foolish! Maybe if you want to act that way, you should just stay on this cloud for the rest of your life,” said Gilda.

Brass remained silent for a moment, thinking about Gilda’s words. But Trixie did say to stay away, and after what she did to Percussive Force, she thought it was for the best. She didn’t want to hurt Trixie. She could never hurt her, but there was always that slight chance. And once something was done, there were no redos or rewinds. What was done was done. “Perhaps I will. She said... to stay away. And that is what I’m going to do. Fighting is not the answer. She would not like it so,” she said.

“Quitter...,” Gilda muttered as she leapt off the cloud. Maybe she could talk to Trixie, she thought.

Brass just laid there, tears forming up back in her eyes as the griffon left. She’d remember that remark, and if they ever met again, she’d make her regret calling her that. But not then. She was aching too much as her heart tore itself down the middle in two. She clutched her chest, feeling the metaphoric injury as she rolled on her back, her teeth clenched as she went rigid. It was too much. She couldn’t bear it anymore. She just wanted to carve out her heart and toss it over the edge. Her eyes were pressed tightly shut, crying through gritted teeth as she laid there, alone, waiting for her time to pass on.

As Brass laid there on the cloud, she couldn’t help but think about what the griffon had said. Was she a quitter? Is that what Trixie really wanted her to be? Surely not! She was a winner! She won the heart of that beautiful mare and it was hers! As Celestia as her witness, she’d do it again or die trying! She shook her head and flexed her wings as she got up on her hooves. She had to act fast or she might lose Trixie’s trail. She moved to the edge of the cloud and dove for Ponyville, flying for Hollow’s cottage at full speed.

Brass zoomed past all the clouds, leaving a condensation trail behind her that led all the way to Hollow’s doorstep. She burst through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. She went directly up the stairs and to the main bedroom’s closet. As she opened it up, she sifted through all her things and found her uniform. She paused for a moment as she gazed at the black garment. Remembering Trixie, she tore off the rank insignia and slipped it on. Before leaving, she donned her kunai knife bandolier and rubbed black paint in a streak across each cheek. It was game time. She hurried back downstairs and exited the cottage, not even going as far as saying a single word to Hollow or Accent. She just flew into the air, scanning all around for Trixie.

#

Trixie walked through Ponyville heading north. In her mind, different memories crystallized, refracted the sunlight for a few dazzling seconds, and shattered all around her. The piece of memory- images, sounds, and smells- crunched under her hooves as she trudged on. She heard screaming- or was she screaming- or was it in her head? She wasn’t sure. But the screaming seemed to grow in hysteria as it got softer. Each memory that shattered, each shard crushed under hoof, seemed to cause whoever was screaming pain. And they were getting weaker. The mare just hoped it would stop soon and trudged on. She- She couldn’t quite remember why anymore, but she needed to keep fleeing north.

Elsewhere, as Percussive Force continued to follow Trixie, he noticed that she was hurting more and more per step. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t want another moment like the one earlier or the one with Brass. He kept following her from the shadows, seeing her black hood flow in the light wind. He honestly really wanted to help her, comfort her. He just kept following until he tripped on a branch from a tree.

Trixie kept walking and, as she did, the world around her began to shift and distort. The light seemed to pool in the shadows and everything took on a preternatural sharpness. Tears began to form in the world around her and whole sections of her vision seemed to fracture and fall away. In the remaining spaces were glimpses of other times and places from their past. Some she eagerly recalled and others she had hoped to forget. But even those feelings, those recognitions, were fading. Each step left more of her behind and each step brought more emptiness to her heart. The screaming, the screaming that would not stop- was now a chittering, blathering voice that begged her to stop. But the words were getting softer now. They were losing their memory and their hold on the mare. And she kept walking.

Trixie reached the edge of town and kept walking. In the distance, she should have seen a growth of trees that offered comforting protection. What she actually saw was a distorted mish-mash of realities, the blurring and burning of memories populated by her worst fears. Yet the mare kept going- she was comprehending less and less of what she saw. She didn’t even know anymore that she was trying to get away or head north- only that she was walking in that direction and kept doing so. And finally, the screaming was starting to fade. She felt- she felt- she didn’t feel much of anything at all about that. And that nagged at her for a moment before that thought, like so many others, was caught up in the wind and torn away from her.

From the air, Gilda was scanning the grounds of Ponyville, looking for Trixie as well. She wasn’t sure where Trixie was staying, but if she was out in the streets, it would only be a matter of time before she spotted her. It was when Trixie just went past the edge of town did Gilda notice the bright blue mass moving. She immediately went after her, landing a few yards in front of her.

“Trixie, hey. What’s going on with you and that other pony?” asked Gilda.

Trixie didn’t comprehend what was in front of it. She merely adjusted her course slightly and kept walking. Another piece- the rage- had almost broken loose by that time. The thin threads holding it in place, the memories of who and what she once were, snapped one by one. Beneath her hood the red light and black unlight began to pool and pulse once again.

Gilda moved in front of Trixie, blocking her path. If she went to try to move around her, she’d move in front of her again.

There was a strange buzzing in Trixie’s ears but it didn’t mean anything to it. She kept walking as the world around her shifted and swirled. The pain in her head was getting worse and worse. It felt like something was trying to claw its way to freedom through her eyes- orbs that saw less and less and imagined more and more. Something kept getting in its way. It couldn’t tell what it was, but it kept trying to walk around it. The magic began to make a low-pitched humming sound as it sought to be released again. Some small, tiny part of her fought against it, but she was so very tired.

Back down the path, as Percussive Force got up and shook off the tripping, he tried to see where Trixie had gone then. He must’ve lost her, but something told him that she was heading out of town. He ran towards the town edge, seeing her there, but sadly, his stealth was thrown to the side. He was running too fast which made him hard to be sneaky.

#

Finally on the hunt, Brass flew through the air after getting her gear at Hollow’s, her eyes darting all around. Her kunais were clanging against each other as she flew around town; she didn’t know what to expect when she found Trixie, so they were just there as a last ditch attempt to defend herself. Who knew what the mare could be feeling at that moment? As to totally disregard everything she was taught about tracking, she began shouting out her target’s name. “TRIXIE! TRIXIE! WHERE ARE YOU!? TRIXIE!” she said.

Percussive Force still kept walking behind Trixie until he heard some yelling in the distance. The voice was recognizable to him. “Brass...,” he said to himself as he looked towards the shouting.

“TRIIIIXXXIIIIEEEE! TRIXIE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” said Brass as she continued her search from the air. Brass came to Trixie’s hotel first to check to see if she was there. When she got to the room, she saw a mess in the bedroom. She walked over to the ice bucket and saw her flowers on the ground. No. Where did she go? She quickly went back downstairs and began looking for her tracks.

Brass calmed down and inspected the hoof steps outside the hotel’s entrance. She picked up Trixie’s unique scent and followed the set of tracks it belonged to. It wasn’t as fresh as she had hoped, meaning she had been gone for quite some time. She cursed at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. She sped along the ground, keeping an eye on the tracks as she headed north at top speed. Just what was Trixie doing? As she flew along, she kept shouting Trixie’s name, hoping at least she could slow her down long enough for her to catch up.

#

Elsewhere, Percussive Force kept following after Trixie. He then saw the griffon from yesterday and went over; now was time to act. “Trixie. Stop this,” he said as he joined Gilda.

What in the world was going on with this pony, thought Gilda as she remained in front of Trixie. She gently took a hold of Trixie. “Hey, Trixie, say something yo,” she said.

Startled by the touch, the pain broke loose and Trixie started screaming. A red sphere surrounded the mare, pushing everything three feet away from her in every direction. The black unlight formed jags of lighting that forked and crackled all around the sphere. There were a few trails of pink as well but they were fading fast.

Gilda was knocked back by the sudden sphere of magic and shocked by some of the lightning. She then quickly tried to back away from the sphere as the screaming hurt her ears.

As Brass continued flying north, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was... red, a red sphere of some sorts. No. It couldn’t be!? Was that- Trixie!? She changed her heading and flew as fast as she could, tears falling to the sides of her cheeks as she headed for her love. If that was happening, something had to be wrong. She kept her kunais at the ready, just in case Trixie began lashing out. As she arrived there, she saw the griffon as well.

“YOU!? What did you do to her!?” asked Brass but Gilda was too far away to hear her.

Trixie stopped screaming and started moving again, the sphere traveling with her. The course was no longer in a straight line as the mare staggered with each step. Sweat poured down her face and soaked her coat as she started to shake with the exertion. But some part of it somehow still knew that it had to escape, no matter what the cost.

As Brass grew nearer, she also noticed the colt from earlier and trotted over to him, bumping him off to the side of the road. “Stay out of this. It’s for your own safety...,” she said.

Percussive Force honestly wasn’t in the mood for small hits like that. “Look, I just tried to save your flank earlier. I had an ice bucket thrown at my head by her, just to get you two back together,” he said after getting back on his hooves.

Gilda looked from Trixie to Percussive Force, wondering what to do with that sphere coming towards her. She saw Trixie’s expression, the pain on her face. She looked over and saw that Brass had just showed up as well. She just slowly backed away from the sphere, continuing to stay in front of Trixie.

Brass glared at the colt and drew a kunai to his neck. “Trust me. Stay here and leave this to me. I don’t want any other pony getting hurt for my mistakes...,” she said.

Percussive Force withdrew his attention from Brass, focusing back on Trixie. “I’ve had my safety harmed many a time... and faced worse weapons than that,” he said, nodding to the kunai.

Brass kept the kunai placed firmly against his neck, not hard enough to cut him yet. “Look, don’t play the hero. This is my fight, not yours. I’m the only one who can reach her now. You’ll just end up getting killed. Just do this, for me,” she said, giving him a reassuring look full of confidence and concern. Trixie was gaining distance, so she made it quick with the colt. “You can follow us, but just don’t get in my way.” She withdrew the knife and hurried after Trixie.

As Brass left for Trixie, Percussive Force glared at her. “Fine...,” he said as he followed after them. One bad thing was happening and he was going to be involved, no matter what she said.

Brass finally caught up with Trixie and saw the griffon, Gilda, again. “You! Get away from her! I’ll deal with you later!” she said.

“Me?” Gilda asked, shocked at Brass’ sudden change of nature. “Glad to see you’ve finally decided to act like something more than a foal.”

“Just back the buck away. I got this,” said Brass as she moved in front of Trixie, looking into the sphere. Trixie was tired and on her last legs. Brass reached out and touched the sphere, quickly withdrawing it as it stung her. “Trixie! Can you hear me!? It’s me, Brass!” she said.

Trixie knew that something was happening outside, but within the sphere it felt- it felt- it wasn’t sure. It was getting so very tired. It finally stopped staggering around and stood still, swaying back and forth. There was a loud sound- what was it? It sounded like some pony was breathing harder and harder. It kept wondering about it and forgetting, over and over again.

Brass stopped moving as Trixie stood still, encased in the red sphere of magic with its black streaks. She tried reaching again into the sphere, wincing and gritting her teeth as she tried to push through. Taking too much pain, she drew her hoof back, cringing from the wound. What was she going to do? “TRIXIE! Stop all this! Whatever it is that’s tormenting you, I can help! PLEASE, DON’T DO THIS! You’re hurting yourself!” she said.

When Gilda saw that Trixie reacted to Brass’ call to her, she moved away as did Percussive Force.

Trixie started screaming then in inarticulate frustration. There was something- something- but it could not remember. The sphere around her seemed to flicker a bit and started to constrict. Where it touched the ground, the grass shriveled and the soil beneath blackened.

Brass flinched as she saw the sphere intensify. She didn’t dare touch it again, but noticed the knives on her chest. She drew one out again and tentatively tapped the sphere. The sphere gave way slightly to the sharp edge, but only so much. As the jags of unlight flowed around, they seemed to alternate between numbing cold and the shock their shape would suggest. Brass took the knife and readied herself. If she was going to die, might as well go all out in a blaze of glory. Maybe the quest for love wasn’t the most glamorous reason in her mind, but it was all she cared about and it would have to do.

“Trixie! I know you hate my guts right now, but you need to hear me out! IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO LISTEN, I’M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE YOU!” said Brass. With all her might, she impaled the sphere, placing both hooves behind the knife as she pushed with all the remaining energy she had left. She didn’t care if it was fruitless, or if she was going to get severely injured, but Trixie was dying in there! If she died because of her, she could never forgive herself. She used her wings and continued to push, her hindlegs dug in deep to the ground. “TRIIIXXXIIEE! I LOOVVVVVVVE YOU!”

Seeing Brass struggle, Percussive Force got behind her and started to tug her away from the sphere. “BRASS, STOP THIS!” he said.

Trixie turned and almost-recognition flickered in her eyes. What was out there? She focused and tried to shift the magic around, but it was so strong- like trying to change the course of a river. Still she managed to thin the sphere on that side just a little. She didn’t know what was out there, but she needed to find out.

Brass squinted her eyes as the knife met the sphere, the energy from the collision blowing her mane back as the kunai tried to force itself through. She continued to push, tears in her eyes as she yelled out in pain, putting everything she had behind the knife to break through the barrier keeping her from her love. Trixie was so close, so very close. She cringed and winced at the pain every time a jagged edge struck her. But she didn’t care. Failure was not an option. “I CAN’T GIVE UP NOW!” she said after giving out a forceful shout.

At the same time, Percussive Force kept trying his best to pull Brass away. He couldn’t tell if he was winning or losing at that point. “BRASS! I SAID STOP! YOU’RE GOING TO GET HURT BADLY BY THIS!” he said.

“I DON”T CARE! SHE’S ALL I HAVE LEFT AND SHE NEEDS ME!” said Brass.

“YOU WON’T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS! NOW STOP!” said Percussive Force.

A lucky flicker and Trixie’s efforts finally allowed Brass in, but the sphere reformed behind her. The mane could barely be seen by then- everything was so twisted and disjointed- yet she thought she heard something familiar. What was- what was-

As the sphere gave way, Brass’ eyes widened as she fell through, landing face first on the ground with a gasp as the resistance to all her force disappeared. She shook her head and looked up, leaving the kunai on the ground as she got back to her hooves. She had broken through, but at what cost? She turned to Trixie, readying herself for anything. “T- Trixie?” she asked.

Once Brass had fallen through, Percussive Force fell backwards onto his back, wondering what had just happened. Gilda just watched the sphere; there was nothing that neither she nor the other pony could do to help. They could only wait.

Trixie looked over as another memory came forth to haunt her. But this memory was... there was something. The mare tried to speak then but her throat was raw from screaming and she couldn’t remember. She shook her head once more. What was going... she couldn’t.

As Trixie didn’t respond, Brass stepped closer, wary to make sure nothing caught her by surprise. She continued to look upon the troubled mare, her heart beginning to pump faster as feelings of warmth and love began mending the two broken halves. “Trixie...,” she said.

The sphere began to expand and constrict with the mare’s breathing. That breathing was getting slower and more labored by the second. The non-light flared from her horn, feeding into the sphere. The sphere got closer each time the mare breathed in and expanded less and less as she breathed out. She fell then, laying on the ground, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. But still the lightning flowed out of her.

Brass hurried over to Trixie, placing a hoof on her side. She looked on in fright as Trixie was gasping for air. What could she do!? Trixie had to calm down. Conflicting thoughts spiraling in her head, she laid next to her, caressing her head in her hooves as she looked at the exhausted mare. She swallowed any fear and doubt she might’ve had at the moment and moved closer, placing her lips against hers as she kissed Trixie. She knew what happened when she kissed her without permission, but for some reason, this was the only thing she could think of to calm her down. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she locked lips with her, not caring if she got impaled by black tendrils or squeezed to death by ropes. If it could help Trixie in just the slightest amount, it was all well worth it.

Trixie was almost gone, on the edge of losing what little control she had. Yet something happened then- some pony was holding her and kissing her. The rage coiled up within her to strike, a small tendril escaping and running up and down the pegasus before her, leaving small burns all over her wings and hide.

As Brass felt the stinging from her body, she broke from the kiss, letting out cries of pain as she remained by Trixie’s side. She closed her eyes, sure that those were her final moments.

But the mare fought back against it, tried to remember, and finally a single word came to her from far, far away. “Brass?” asked Trixie. Everything shattered after that. The sphere blew outward and dissipated and the non-light did as well. As it faded, a dim pink glow surrounded her horn then that flickered and died. She sagged then from exhaustion, gasping for air but comforted by the pegasus’ embrace. After a minute, when she finally caught her breath, she wheezed. “Get me out of here…” Trixie finally stopped struggling then and let unconsciousness claim her.

As the sphere broke away, and the magic ceased, Brass’ ears twitched after hearing Trixie’s voice. She opened her eyes and looked to her, seeing that everything was back to normal. She gave her a nod and winced as she got up. She looked to Percussive Force and Gilda, still weak from the experience. “H- Help me get her on my back. I’m taking her back to her hotel room to rest...,” she said.

Percussive Force nodded and went over to put Trixie’s back half on his back, easing some of Brass’ burden. Gilda gave a nod after seeing everything was under control. She wished them all the best of luck and left the scene.

Brass looked over to Percussive Force and gave a nod. “Thank you,” she said. She helped carry Trixie back into town, heading to the hotel. She was still wincing from the pain, but she endured. Trixie needed her.

Percussive Force was trying his best not to drop or hurt Trixie in any other way. When they arrived at the hotel after a long, painful walk, they returned to Trixie’s room, the door still wide open.

“Put her on the bed and I can handle the rest from there,” said Brass.

Percussive Force nodded again, carefully laying Trixie on the bed and looking back at the shattered window.

Brass gently placed Trixie down, getting her more comfortable on one side of the bed. Once she was taken care of, she turned to Percussive Force. “T- Thanks... for the help. But I think you should leave. Wouldn’t want to take up any more of your time,” she said.

Percussive Force sighed. “I honestly wanted to help, but... I didn’t want to get involved in anything right after getting back,” he said before sighing again.

Brass smiled, nudging him towards the door. “Then next time, don’t poke your head in other ponies’ business,” she said.

Percussive Force gave a weak smile back. “Right...,” he said.

Brass nudged him all the way into the hallway and held the door. “Thanks for all that you’ve done,” she said before her smile turned into a frown, still looking at him. “…even though you kinda started all this...”

“Yes, I’m sorry for that. I’m not a problem solver,” said Percussive Force, scratching his neck. “Just a drummer.”

Brass nodded her head, giving him a weak smile. “Have a nice day,” she said, and with that, she closed the door on him, exhaling as she leaned back against it. It was finally over... or was it? She exhaled deeply, still wincing at her wounds. She was finally able to break out of her emotional wreck and went forth, saving Trixie from seriously hurting herself. She remained standing against the door for a few moments, collecting her thoughts as she went over the events that just occurred. What triggered Trixie to do all that in the first place? Was it Gilda? Percussive? Or was it herself? Did she cause all that to happen? She sighed, looking up at the ceiling as she slumped to the floor, placing her hooves on her head. As she did so, her hooves stung as she remembered touching the red sphere and from all the walking.

Brass sucked it all up and got back on all four hooves, moving into the room. The window was shattered, but it was still pleasant out, so a nice breeze was welcoming inside the room. Her flowers were still on the floor, so she picked it up and refilled the ice bucket. She returned the flowers to the water-filled container and placed it on Trixie’s bedside table. As she gazed upon the mare, still knocked out from exhaustion, she couldn’t help but feel a flutter in her stomach. Such elegance and natural beauty. It made her sigh with content, knowing that Trixie was safe and back in her company, though, there was a lot that had yet to be said between them. Tired and sore herself, she moved on the bed with Trixie, taking an empty spot next to her. As Trixie was facing her, Brass smiled as she lay beside her, gazing upon her gorgeous features. Such succulent lips and a soft coat. It was too much to bear and couldn’t resist getting a second taste.

Brass placed a hoof to her cheek and kissed her again, letting it linger as she moved closer to her. She began to wrap her hooves fully around Trixie as she kissed her, feeling her warmth on her body as she exhaled through her nose. It had been too long since she was with her lover, and she let out all her pent up passion on that one kiss. Growing tired and sleepy from the ordeal, she broke the kiss, keeping her hooves around the mare as she rested her head on the pillow. She smiled contently, only allowing three words to pass through her lips.

“I love you...”


	5. Together Again

Brass rubbed her eyes and yawned before suddenly hearing knocking at the door. As she opened her eyes, she smiled as she saw Trixie still lying next to her. Her ears twitched as she heard knocking again and rolled out of bed. She decided to let Trixie sleep to regain her strength. Stretching out, and still sore, she trotted over to the door and asked who it was.

The knocking continued with the pony on the other side not quite hearing Brass’ voice. “Hello? Trixie? Potential housekeeping?”

Housekeeping? Brass looked to the broken window and cringed. They were not going to like that. “Uh, that’s fine. We don’t need anything, but thank you,” she said.

“Oh, I thought you were housekeeping in there right now... Could you open up?” said the pony, now recognizing Brass’ voice.

Also not recognizing the other’s voice, Brass kept the door closed. “Who is it?” she asked.

“Trixie, is that you?” asked the pony.

“No. It’s a friend. Trixie is sleeping. Is that you, Percuss?” asked Brass. She then heard the tampering of the lock and gripped the knob, preventing it from turning. “Hey, who the buck is out there!? Identify yourself at once!”

As the lock came undone, the pony began to push against the door and a hoof reached through the crack in the door, eventually unhooking the chain. As the door began to open, Brass pushed back against it, preventing the potential intruder from entering. She looked to her kunai bandolier which was on the ground at the foot of the bed. Cursing to herself, she kept her back to the door, leaning on it to keep the pony at bay.

“Hey! What the buck are you doing!? Get out of here!” said Brass.

“Whoever you are, you sure as hay shouldn’t be in there without a good reason!” said the mysterious pony. He planted his hooves in a firm position and shoved the door open slowly against the pony blocking the door, stepping one hoof into the large crack to make sure it wouldn’t close again.

As Brass saw the light gray hoof and the stupid whiny voice, she knew who it was and pushed harder against the door. She couldn’t let HIM into the room. “Snowy, get your stupid flank out of here!” she said.

“Brass?” asked Frostbite as his blood began to boil. The root of Trixie’s problems was in a room with her right now. He backed up from the door a bit, still keeping his hoof in the crack, and slammed it with all his weight, knocking it back along with Brass.

Brass was knocked back, but took a ready fighting stance as she regained her footing in the room. Her eyes flamed with rage as she reached for a kunai, ready to just kill the stupid colt right there. How dare he enter the room uninvited! Just who did he think he was!? Stupid, NCO flank face! “Frost, I’m going to kill you. How DARE you enter this sacred place without my or her explicit permission!” she said.

Frostbite was angered as well. “Sacred? You’re the one that pissed her off in the first place!” he said.

Shocked, Brass gestured to herself. “Me!? Piss her off!?” she said, looking to Trixie sleeping then back to Frost. She pushed him outside and closed the door behind her as to not disturb Trixie. “You don’t know a thing, you stupid colt,” she said.

“How the hay would you get in here after the incident at the bar?” asked Frostbite.

Brass shook her head, still clutching her knife. “You don’t understand a thing. Just what are you doing here?” she asked.

Now brandishing his own knife, Frostbite said, “Answer me first.”

Brass remained leaning against the closed door, standing on her hindlegs as she crossed her forehooves over her chest, the knife in her hoof. She wasn’t threatened by his own little play thing and smiled. “I carried her back to the room. The door was open, and I let myself in, seeing as I had the room’s owner with me. Your turn,” she said.

“I came to check on her after what happened,” said Frostbite.

“Well she’s in good hooves. We don’t need your help. Now why don’t you run along and go play with your unit, or something. Trixie and I need to be alone. We have a lot to talk about...,” said Brass.

“Actually, that’s not your call. Why don’t I ask _her_ how she’s doing, hmm?” said Frostbite.

Brass glared at him, not budging from her place in front of the door. “She’s sleeping. Don’t you dare disturb her with your filthy, commoner voice. I will not allow you to enter this room,” she said.

Frostbite smiled at her remark. “Oooh, _commoner_. I’m soooo intimidated. I can wait here all day for her to wake up because I don’t trust you,” he said.

“Fine. Then you’ll just have to stand there all day and look into my cold-hearted eyes. Because I’m not moving, and you’re not going to make me move,” said Brass.

“Actually, I could do quite a few things to make you move,” said Frostbite, sheathing his knife.

Brass griped her knife tighter. “Don’t try it...,” she said.

“Wouldn’t want to wake her up now,” said Frostbite, grinning mischievously. “Would we?”

Brass continued to glare at him through her cracked glasses, her lust for blood flowing through her hoof as she fought against the urge to bring it home in his neck and jamming it upwards into his skull. She grinned at the very image of it, but she held fast. She got a hold of herself and relaxed the grip. “And what would she think if she saw you attacking her marefriend, hmm?” she asked.

“Well, you’re standing there with a blade, aren’t you? Legally, I could say you threatened me, but I’m not a liar,” said Frostbite.

Brass smirked, flashing the blade in his face. “Really now? And the big, bad NCO Snowy can’t handle a little ol’ mare with a blade? I’m sure your unit would LOVE to hear how you had to resort to a technicality to handle me...,” she said.

“I see that the _ex_ -captain can’t handle a situation civilly. If I wanted to, and I really wouldn’t mind it, I could’ve put you on the ground when I busted the door down,” said Frostbite, then grinning furiously. “It sounds like you’re afraid to take me on.”

Brass smiled, sneering at him with a haughty laugh as she placed a hoof over her mouth. “Oohohohoho! Me afraid of you!? Ha! Don’t make me laugh. I’d rather stick my hoof in a furnace than give you the satisfaction of taking me on,” she said.

“Well if you think I need to resort to being technical to take you down, you’re entirely wrong. I could’ve finished you off at the bar when you lunged at me like a foal!” said Frostbite, still smiling.

Brass dropped the knife, letting it fall right between her hindlegs and sticking into the ground, all without relinquishing her gaze from him. “Just go away. I don’t need this right now,” she said.

“I won’t leave yet, until I know she’s all right,” said Frostbite.

“She’s fine. I’m taking care of her,” said Brass.

“I need to hear that from her. On her own,” said Frostbite.

“AAHHHHH No. No can do. Now that I don’t have a blade, you can’t do jack spit. So you’re just going to have to stand there like a chump, aight!?” said Brass.

Frostbite chuckled. “A peek through the door would be just as good. Or I could just keep stepping forward like this,” said Frostbite as he took a step forward.

Brass remained firm at her place in front of the door, glaring at him as she crossed her forehooves. “Back the buck up, Snowy. I’m not moving,” she said.

“All right then,” said Frostbite as he took another step forward.

Brass didn’t budge. In the name of love, she just had to put up with Frostbite’s antics.

“Let me look through the door,” said Frostbite.

Brass sighed, looking into his eyes. “Do you promise not to enter? On your word as a sergeant?” she asked.

Frostbite looked into Brass’ face, chilling the air around them. “I don’t lie, and I never will,” he said.

Brass rolled her eyes and turned around, slightly opening the door for him to peek in. “There. You satisfied?” she asked.

“Move. You’re blocking it,” said Frostbite.

Brass stepped out of the way, keeping an eye on Frostbite to make sure he didn’t do anything funny. “If you try and enter this room, I swear, I will kill you...,” she said.

Frostbite shot a glare back at her. “Dream on,” he said. He stepped forward, opening the door even more to look for the mare.

Trixie rolled over on the bed, snoring softly and unaware of what was going on.

“There, you see? Sound asleep. Now step off before I toss you out the window...,” said Brass.

“Actually,” said Frostbite as he opened the door more. “I haven’t yet because the crack is so damn small.”

“Don’t push your luck. She’s on the bed. Are you blind or what?” said Brass.

Frostbite opened the door all the way and could see Trixie snoring peacefully, having relaxed from earlier. “Good. She appears fine. I’ll come back later to ask her herself,” he said.

Brass grabbed the door and closed it shut, making sure not to make too much noise. “Good. Now take a hike. My patience is running thin,” she said.

Frostbite looked around the room a bit before it was completely blocked from view. “Why don’t you clean up first?” he asked.

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. You had your peek, now leave! I’m not exactly in the best shape to be dealing with your stupidity either! I’m burnt and bruised to hay, I’ve got a splitting headache, and my wings are flayed in so many places. Just... go,” said Brass.

“Why don’t you fix the door before I go?” asked Frostbite.

Brass sighed. “Door’s shut. Now beat it,” she said.

“I’ll be back later. This time, try not to be so stubborn,” said Frostbite with a smile.

“Next time, mind your own damn business,” said Brass.

“Well, it kind of is my business,” said Frostbite.

“Just because you talked to her, doesn’t mean you have to get involved. She can make do without your help. Like she needs it anyway. All you do is make things worse- like at Sugar Cube Corner. I was talking with Trixie, and we were about to have some fun, then you reared your ugly head! Now that I think about it, YOU STARTED ALL THIS! YOU DROVE HER AWAY!” said Brass.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause if I do recall, this had something to do with your anger problems. I just came here to check on her after what happened,” said Frostbite, still smiling.

“But if you hadn’t shown up, all this wouldn’t have been brought to light, you worthless sack of wine! I wouldn’t have choked that stupid colt if I was off hanging out with Trixie instead. But nooooo. You drove her away, I had to go on a wild-goose chase, and then all this stuff happened! Gah! Why can’t we just be left alone!” said Brass.

“Open up your mind and think about how you’ve acted about everything,” said Frostbite as he stepped back more into the hallway.

“Just get out of here. You’ve done enough damage already...,” said Brass. She just watched him leave and slumped to the floor, leaning back against the door as she began to cry. Wiping away her tears, she made her way back inside the room, closing the door and securing all the locks. Sniffling, she crawled back into bed, lying next to her loving mare and wrapping her hooves around her. They would find happiness together... one day.

#

Trixie wasn’t sure where she was. She was hurting all over- and she wasn’t sure why. She was looking for something, hidden in the trees, but she wasn’t sure what. Frustration welled up in her heart- what was going on?! She kept trying to remember, but no answers came to her. She looked around again. She was in- it looked like the Everfree Forest. The trees were so tall, rising up into the shadows above her. The path she had been following- it seemed to fade away beneath her hooves, cloaked in a rising fog. The fog seemed unnatural, and the way it muffled noises- she shook her head and looked around, straining to see something in the few rays of moonlight that made it through the canopy. She was looking for somepony, but she couldn’t remember who. She kept walking, squeezing between the boles that grew closer and closer together. She was so very tired and could barely see now. If only she had some light. Trixie tried to make her horn glow, but it didn’t work. She panicked for a moment but then set her jaw and decided to keep going. She must’ve been more exhausted than she thought. Time passed. Trixie jerked her head and realized she’d been asleep for a while. The night was still dark, so she knew it hadn’t been too long. Why had she…? Then she heard it! Something was crashing through the woods. She could hear something breathing out in the darkness, crunching through the undergrowth. It was getting closer and she could hear trees bending, snapping, and being uprooted. She was so scared she couldn’t move. She held her breath and got down as low as she could, hoping she wouldn’t be found. She saw it through the trees and her heart froze. It was huge and red, but- there was black smoke billowing from it. It was so hard to see- and she didn’t want to look at it anyway- she was so scared. Time passed and the monster moved on. Trixie was so tired she curled up and fell asleep where she lay.

Trixie had been thrashing on the bed, in the grip of bad dreams, but she finally calmed down and seemed to sleep soundly for a time.

A few hours had passed since Frostbite had been at their doorstep. Brass had awoken from her nap and was pacing back and forth in the hotel room, occasionally watching Trixie sleep. This was getting dangerous. Too many ponies were getting involved and Trixie was still unstable, but at the moment, she seemed rather calm except for a few twists and turns. She sighed to herself and thought it would be best to leave town until all this was taken care of. If any pony was going to get hurt because of this awkward relationship, it was going to be her, and her alone. She was done causing harm to others... unless of course, she was given her old job back. She looked to the door then back to Trixie, moving over to her side. She sat on the edge of the bed next to her, laying a hoof on her back.

“Trixie. Hey, Trixie,” said Brass.

Trixie mumbled something and burrowed deeper into the covers away from Brass.

Brass smiled and moved closer, whispering in her ear. “Trixie, it’s time to wake up. You’ve been sleeping for way too long now...,” she said.

Trixie’s ear flicked at the annoyance. She mumbled, “What? I need to sleep... Five more minutes...”

Brass smiled and kissed the back of Trixie’s neck. “Okay, five more minutes,” she said. She got up and let her snooze for a bit longer. During that time, she got dressed back in her uniform and reattached her bandolier. Her uniform was still tattered and worn, but she didn’t mind it. She also wrote a quick note to Hollow saying she was taking a quick break from the bar and not to worry. Once Trixie’s five minutes were up, she went back over to her.

“Five minutes are up. C’mon, you stunning mare. Nap time is over. We need to get out of here,” said Brass.

Trixie groaned at the sound of a voice intruding on her sleep. “Fine!” she grumbled as she slowly sat up and opened her eyes. At first, Trixie didn’t know where she was- and slowly it came back to her. She was back in her hotel room- what had happened...? She looked around the room, saw Brass, and started scooting in the bed away from her. “What are you doing here? Did you- Did you hurt that poor pony anymore? I remember- I remember he was at my door and was talking about kissing you...”

Brass raised an eyebrow. “You mean Percuss? He was here?” she asked.

Trixie gave Brass a dark look. “Is that the name of your- your- lover? I mean, we haven’t been together for that long, but I never thought you would betray me like that...,” she said.

Brass was completely flustered. Lover? She then remembered the kiss and her choking him. Oh... “He’s not my lover, you silly mare! You don’t understand. He forced himself on me. We- We were trying to work on my anger issue, and I told him to insult me. When his insult failed, he tried something else to anger me,” she said, looking away and, frowning with guilt. “A kiss. Well, it worked. And I got angry, completely forgetting what we were doing. And so... I choked the colt. He kissed me without permission and...” She trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Trixie looked confused at that. She started talking, holding her hooves to her temples and speaking haltingly. “I was talking to a griffon, and... I came back to my room and I saw, I saw- you... hurting that colt. Then I went up to my room and I- I was in the shower and I heard someone trying to break the door down- I was so scared. After a while I got up, and I was going to leave. When I opened the door that pony- did you say his name was Percuss?- he was waiting for me when I opened the door...,” she said.

Brass didn’t want to frighten Trixie any more than she was already doing and remained standing by the bedside, not moving closer. “So he was here. What did he say? Can you remember?” she asked.

Trixie was massaging her temples and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. “I don’t- um- he said that he kissed you and he was sorry and... I don’t... that’s all I can remember...,” she said. Her eyes snapped open. “Brass- what happened? Did I... have another attack? Did I- Did I hurt anypony?” Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Brass moved closer to Trixie, sitting on the bed along with her. She needed to comfort her mare and that was what she was going to do. Taking one of Trixie’s hooves, she gently held it as she looked into her eyes. “I’m not sure how, or why it happened, but when I found you, you were headed north. After you saw me with Percuss, I panicked and fled the scene, crying on a cloud by myself. Then the griffon, Gilda, came by and got me out of my emotional funk. Then I went to find you to apologize and then that’s when it happened. You had some sort of... red sphere around you keeping others out. Percuss and Gilda were there to help, but they stayed back while I tried to talk to you. You were not yourself. You seemed distant and lost in your head. Eventually, I forced my way through and confronted you. By then, you were on your last legs, gasping for air as your energy began to fade. I had to calm you down. I just had to. You were hurting yourself. So I did the only thing that came to mind and kissed you to calm you down. The only thing I remember after that is pain and suffering, and then nothing. When I opened my eyes. The sphere was gone and you were out. You had told me to get you out of there, so Percuss and I brought you back here. So in short, yes, you did have another attack,” she said.

Trixie’s face reflected mounting horror as she heard more and more of the story. At one point she mumbled, “It’s getting worse...” She kept listening to everything Brass said. By the end of the tale, determination had replaced fear and a serenity of acceptance was there as well. “I... see. Well. I guess the best thing for me to do is to leave. I’ll just get my stuff...” Trixie looked at her saddlebags, but nothing happened. Her face scrunched up and she reached out with her hoof- still nothing. She looked at Brass in confusion. “What’s going on? What- I can’t- what happened to my magic?!” Her voice was rising to hysterical levels.

Brass cocked her head to the side, confused. “What’s the matter? Your magic isn’t working?” she asked.

“Yes! Yes- it isn’t working! Did you do something to me? WHAT IS GOING ON!?” said Trixie. By the end, she was screaming at Brass.

Brass flinched as Trixie became more hysterical. She placed a hoof on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance. “Calm down, Trixie! I didn’t do anything to you. You must’ve- just- exerted yourself too much. Yeah. That’s probably it. But whatever the problem is, we can fix it. We just need to stick together on this one, okay? We need to do this together...,” she said.

Trixie was shaking her head and tried to get out of bed. It was too soon- her legs buckled and she went down hard on the floor.

Brass saw Trixie try to leave and jumped off the bed, landing next to her on the floor. She looked at the battered mare with a concerned look, helping her to a seated position with her hooves. “You’re not going anywhere alone in your current condition. At least, take me with you. I can help. Really, I can. You just need to let me try. We are friends, aren’t we?” she asked.

“No, no, no! You don’t understand! I’m the Great and Powerful Trixie! Without my magic, I’m... nothing...” said Trixie.

Brass continued to look at the mare, her gaze unyielding and full of compassion. She put her hooves around Trixie and spoke softly. “You’re still the Great and Powerful Trixie, even without your magic. You’re still the same amazing, wonderful, beautiful mare I know and love. You don’t need magic to be great. It’s all in here,” she said, tapping Trixie’s chest with her hoof. “You can still do amazing things, and with time, your magic will return. I can feel it. Magic doesn’t define who you are. YOU define who you are. Even without my wings, I’m still just me. Capt. Brass Casing, your lover and friend.” She smiled, hoping to have gotten through to the flustered mare.

Trixie looked at Brass with confusion. She shook her head several times but her expression changed while she was talking. At the end, she looked down at her hooves sadly. “They look like big, good, strong hooves. Don’t they? I always thought that’s what they were. But when the rage came I- I couldn’t hold onto myself. Once again, the rage took away all that I am. I failed,” she said. Tears would be expected. Rage would have been acceptable. But the only emotions on Trixie’s face were dejection and defeat.

Brass backed away and took a hold of her hooves. “These are some fine looking hooves, aren’t they?” she said as she began massaging Trixie’s hooves in her own. “But don’t think that because you let anger get the better of you, that these hooves of yours changed. You just need to- just need to...” She sighed as it was sounding pretty reminiscent of her own problems. “Look, we can sort this all out, okay? We both have some sort or rage/anger problem. I’ll admit it to myself. But hey, look at me.” She lifted Trixie’s chin to meet her gaze. “We need to stick together. Is that understood, Private?”

Trixie slowly looked up and a grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Yessir, Captain, sir! If- If the private might suggest- we should get out of here. Someplace where we can be alone and not- not hurt anyone else. While we- work through- our issues...?” she said.

Brass smiled, bopping Trixie on the nose. “That’s ‘Yes, ma’am!’ to you, Private,” she said as she helped Trixie back to her hooves. She then looked around, thinking of a plan.

As they were talking, Trixie mentioned heading north. Brass had no qualms about it and gathered their things before departing. As Trixie was paying for the room, Brass made sure Hollow’s letter was done and in order. After taking care of the hotel matters, they stopped by Accent’s cottage to grab a few things. Hollow and Accent weren’t around, so she left the note on the kitchen counter and retrieved her saddlebag, packing away a few items including: her music player, a med-kit, rations, water, and whatever bits she had left. She took off her uniform and kunai bandolier, hanging it up in the closet. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to use it again, but if she needed it, it was there. Once they were ready, they hoped on a train and headed north. Brass didn’t know where they were going, or what they were going to do, but she had faith, faith in Trixie and their newly formed relationship.

While on the train, a small spider slid down a strand of silk in the train car with them, spinning lightly and wearing a hat very similar to Trixie’s.

Trixie, while still half asleep, groggily looked up at the spider blankly for a moment then remembered. “Ah, there you are! What happened to your little friend with the, um, rainbow wig?” she asked before returning to her slumber.

The spider made some sort of wild series of gestures with all of its legs before simply shrugging. The strand of silk it dangled from seemed to vibrate lightly however, a voice emerging from the shadowy silk. “I see one of them finally found you. The gate has been created and with Celestia taking a vacation or a sabbatical or whatever it is she is doing, construction has been completed. Are you still willing to pursue the suggestion you made previously?” asked Prince Artemis.

Brass looked up at the spider as well, confused and intrigued. “And what in the hay are you? How do you know my Trixie?” she asked.

“My name... the one speaking, not the spider, Is Prince Artemis. I suppose I am more known in your world as Nocturnal Horror, but that is in the past as responsibilities have robbed me of my time to do anything such as that for the moment. I met the mare in a tense situation with a former student of my idiot brother and she offered a rather interesting suggestion in regards to the trade between worlds. After speaking with Celestia, it was deemed acceptable after judicious amounts of paper work and dealing with Princess Luna’s constant water balloon or Nerf dart attacks. I can hardly believe she is me in this place. Nevertheless, the gate has been opened. All that is left is how to set everything up,” he said.

Brass just looked blankly at the spider, cocking her head to the side. “...huh? What gate? I’ve never even heard of you before. What is all this nonsense?” she asked. She just sat there, looking to Trixie then back to the spider hanging above them. “And you mentioned this... student. Hmm. Was Duskshine his name?” she asked.

“Yes. A rather gifted pony, but quite misguided by my idiot brother. Since my brother’s self-destructive rampage oddly enough ended with himself self-destructing once I had retaken my version of Equestria. After all, some pony had to rule it. Well perhaps not; they were fairly well self-supporting due to having to deal with Apollo’s constant absences. But still, perhaps a ruler that is willing to aid them rather than chase mares all the time might be a better thing in the long run,” said Prince Artemis.

Brass continued to listen to the spider, or rather, the pony behind the spider. He must be talking about the whole “other” Equestria thing she figured. She had encountered a few ponies from there, but hadn’t learned much about it. “So you’re from that gender-bent version of Equestria, eh? So what’s with the gate then? And what does Trixie have to do with all this?” she asked.

“Keep in mind from my point of view you are all the gender-bent ones. Trixie agreed to be a liaison, well suggested herself to be liaison between the worlds in regards to trade and other mutually beneficial arrangements. At the time, I was unaware Celestia planned to have me help Luna with the sun and the moon while she scampered off, but I suppose it cannot be helped. Suffice to say, I am seeing if she is still interested in what she offered. Arrangements can be made easily to accommodate you in Winnysor Castle if need be. I am sure Canterlot can also be arranged if you would prefer to stay on this side of the gate. Or if you have changed your mind, that too is fine,” said Prince Artemis.

Brass thought his words over for a moment, looking over to see that Trixie had doze off momentarily. A place away from every pony did sound tempting, but she didn’t want to make any arrangements without Trixie’s consent. “Do you mind if I -I mean- _we_ think it over? She’s been through a lot lately and needs to sort out a few things before getting back to you. Is that okay?” she asked.

“That is quite all right. The gate has just been formed as of yesterday and nothing has been finalized yet, save for Celestia’s student keeping an eye on me. To be expected I suppose. The spider before you will be around somewhere. Feel free to let it know what her decision is,” said Prince Artemis.

“Thank you, um, Prince Artemis. I will let this spider here know once we come to an agreement. It was a pleasure meeting you, your eminence,” said Brass.

“We have not quite met yet aside from the messenger. In time we may, however, depending on her choice. Good day to you then. I am already up far past my usual schedule,” said Prince Artemis. The spider spun slowly then clamored back up the thread and hid in a dark corner of the train.

Brass looked at the spider then turned to Trixie, who was still snoozing from all the recent stress. She’d discuss the matter with her once she awoke, but for now, rest did sound like a good idea. She nestled her head against her, resting it on her shoulder as she thought about what Prince Artemis has said.

Trixie tossed fitfully in her sleep, dreaming of shadowy spiders and regret.

Brass looked over to see Trixie squirming and nudged her awake. “Hey, Trixie. You’re having a nightmare... or something,” she said.

Trixie jerked awake. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around. “I had the weirdest dream. There was a spider dressed like me...,” she said.

Brass smiled as she looked at the mare then remembered her conversation with the spider and Prince Artemis. “That wasn’t a dream. The spider is still here, see?” she said, pointing up to where the spider was last seen, but she didn’t see it anywhere. “Huh, guess he must’ve scampered off somewhere.”

Trixie looked at her a little funny, tilting her head to the side. “Are you pulling Trixie’s leg?” she asked.

Brass shook her head. “I swear. He was right there. The voice behind the spider said his name was Prince Artemis, I think,” she said.

“Mmmmm Hmmmm... I wonder- I know someone named Nocturnal. I guess this is the same pony... What did he want?” asked Trixie.

“Well, he asked about something regarding you and some gate. Said you volunteered to be a liaison or whatnot. But he did mention that he’d let us stay at Winnysor Castle, wherever that is. That would be a good place to hang low and deal with our problems, eh, Trixie? All alone and such. Just you and me. Sounds fun, no?” said Brass.

Trixie was deep in thought. She was unconsciously tapping on her horn with her hoof. Finally, she looked up. “Well, that could work. I think they’re in an alternate dimension. There should be no way, short of divine intervention, that any of our troubles could follow us there. And it might not be a bad idea- a vacation in an exotic location, making new and profitable business connections. We could do a lot worse...,” she said.

Brass smiled, looking to Trixie. “That we could. At least Snowy won’t be able to find us there,” she said before chuckling and giving her a wink. “So, should we tell him, or do you have some things you wanted to do before we left?”

Trixie shook her head. “There is nothing for me here- nothing that can’t keep for a few weeks at least...” she said.

“Okay. I’ll tell Prince Artemis,” said Brass, standing up as she looked to where the spider was. “Little buddy, you there? We’ve got to talk to your lord and master...”

“That sounds like a good idea,” said Trixie before letting out a wide yawn. “Meanwhile, I’ve got some sleep to catch up on...” She laid her head on Brass’ shoulder and was soon fast asleep again.

As Brass sat back down, she smiled and put her hoof around Trixie as she rested her head on her shoulder. How cute, she thought. She just relaxed and waited for a response from the spider.

The spider had moved up into a shadow where it would be more comfortable while the sun was out. After being beckoned, it slid back down the silk again, the length of shadowy cord humming lightly. “I gather you called for me? I am told you have reached a decision then. The gate is just to the west of Canterlot down the main road. The train does not go there yet, but the spider will let me know when you arrive,” said Prince Artemis.

“Uh, yes. Trixie and I would like to stay at your castle while we sort everything out. Will that be, okay?” asked Brass.

“That is acceptable. It will make the situation easier to discuss with you in the same realm as well. Arrangements will be made once you arrive at the gate,” said Prince Artemis.

“Thank you, your eminence. Trixie and I would love to meet you. We’ll let you know once we get there... if we can get there,” said Brass.

“There should be no trouble to get there. It is a fairly public open road. Is there some sort of problem that I should be aware of? I was under the impression that the disaster count was rather low in Equestria at the moment,” said Prince Artemis.

“Well... it’s more of a personal, or interpersonal problem. It’s a relationship type thing,” said Brass.

“You believe it will cause an issue to your arrival?” asked Prince Artemis.

“No. I hope not. I mean, Trixie here is going through a lot and we just need to get away from everything and every pony. I just hope this transition isn’t too much for her. She’s my marefriend, and I care for her wellbeing. How well will we be accommodated at your castle?” asked Brass.

“Well enough. Winnysor is more function than form as Canterlot was, but it is not as if it is a Guard outpost. As for the transition, there really are very few. The night here is somewhat longer due to my rule and Winnysor is the capitol now. Canterlot is little more than a ruined monument to excess that my brother made it,” said Prince Artemis.

“Okay then. I hope our room will be ready by the time we get there. And don’t worry; one bed will do just fine. But on a more serious note, I need everything to be in tip top shape for my dear Trixie, not to sound bossy or anything, your grace. Just want her to be well taken care of,” said Brass.

“I do not have many guests; there are quite a few rooms available. She should be fine,” said Prince Artemis.

“That’s good,” said Brass with a yawn. “Well, that takes care of that. It was a pleasure, your majesty. But now I need to rest. We’ll talk later when we’re at the gate...”

“The spider will keep watch. This is more of my time of day at any rate. There is little else for me to do at this juncture,” said Prince Artemis.

Brass gave a nod and yawned, resting her head next to Trixie’s as she took a nap.

#

Trixie woke up and looked around. “Brass? Hey, Brass?” she asked.

Brass slowly opened her eyes and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. “Huh, what? We there yet?” she asked.

“I think we’re almost there. The train is slowing down...,” said Trixie.

Brass shook off her drowsiness and sat up in her seat, feeling the train begin to slow. “Right. Well, the Prince said we could stay at his castle and such. The spider that’s trailing us will keep us in contact with him. The gate is off the main road, but it shouldn’t be too hard to get there,” she said.

Trixie smiled. “It will be nice to get away from it all...,” she said.

Brass smiled as well, looking to Trixie. “Indeed. It would be nice to just spend some time alone,” she said.

Trixie smiled at that. “Well, I think there’s a lot of work to do...,” she said.

Brass sighed. “I suppose so. But whatever lies ahead, I’m sure we can handle it. You have the Great and Powerful Trixie and the infamous Capt. Brass Casing of the Hunter-Seeker Corps. What can possibly go wrong with that dynamic duo?” she said, giving her a wink.

“Sounds like a plan!” said Trixie.

Brass placed a hoof to her cheek and smiled again. Soon enough, the train arrived at its stop and they got off. Brass stood on the platform, wondering where to go. “So where is this main road? Have you been to the gate before?” she asked.

“I have not. Lead the way!” said Trixie.

Brass frowned, still looking around. “Well, he did say it was a pretty public road. So this way I suppose...,” she said. She began walking towards a large, dirt road, heading in the direction of the portal. Eventually, they began to see the site in the distance. “Looks like we’re on the right path. Almost there.”

Trixie smiled a little sadly. “Leaving your home dimension is always sad...,” she said.

Brass looked to Trixie with an optimistic smile. “Don’t look at it like that. Think of it as a new adventure. A vacation to some exotic land. We’ll be back. I kinda look forward to this,” she said.

“Oh, don’t misunderstand- it’s not my first time or anything...,” said Trixie as she winked at Brass.

Brass blinked as she looked at Trixie. “You’ve been there before?” she asked.

“Oh, well, not that dimension...,” said Trixie.

“Huh. Then which one? There are others?” said Brass.

Trixie shook her head sadly. “It doesn’t matter- I’ve lost the magic. Let’s just- Let’s just keep going. We’ll be there soon...,” she said.

“Okay,” said Brass. They continued walking and appeared at the gate. Brass looked around and saw all the construction materials and workers. Then she saw the portal and looked on in awe. “Wow... so how does it work?” she asked.

Trixie rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Most of my work has been in short-term portals for a small number of ponies to pass through. A permanent rupture in the skin of the dimension? Let’s just say that there’s almost as much magic going into stopping this tear from getting bigger as there is keeping it open...,” she said.

“Huh... okay, Ms. Smartypants. Let’s get to it. I want to see the Prince’s castle and this new dimension. Ooo! I’m so excited! Where’s that spider so we can talk to Prince Artemis?” asked Brass.

“Good question!” said Trixie.

Brass looked around for the spider but couldn’t find it anywhere. So in the meantime, she found a crate and sat down on it, patting to an empty spot next to her for Trixie. “Have a seat. This may take a while...,” she said.

Eventually, the spider once again formed, though it was sitting on Brass’ back at that point. “Honestly, the magic is not as important as the design of the gate itself. The power is regulated and partially self-replicating to maintain its focus. It is part of a pair and the power flows from both, though there is always a connection. It is not enough for any transport between the two portals unless the gate is active,” said Prince Artemis. The spider tipped the mini Trixie hat. “Oh yes and greetings again,” he said.

Brass looked over her shoulder, seeing the spider on her back. “Oh, hello there, little guy. How’d you get back there?” she asked.

The spider simply shrugged and adjusted its hat.

“Right. So can we just pass through now, your grace? We’re ready to get to your castle now. I’m actually quite excited. It’s almost like an exotic vacation of sorts,” said Brass as she smiled, still looking at the spider on her back.

“Yes, there will be a chariot waiting on the other side for you to bring you to Winnysor,” said Prince Artemis.

Brass smiled apprehensively then turned to Trixie. “You ready to go, Trixie?” she asked.

“Sure,” said Trixie.

Brass exhaled and walked with Trixie to the portal, standing there as she looked at it and wondered what was on the other side. She took in a deep breath and stepped through, coming out the other side. Trixie followed Brass through, ready to leave her world behind and explore another one.


	6. Pleasure Before Business

As Brass stepped hoof into the new dimension, she looked around in anticipation, but found it rather normal. Disappointed, she looked around for the chariot to bring them to Winnysor Castle. “Prince Artemis said there’ll be a chariot, right? So where is it?” she asked.

Trixie pointed. “Is that it over there?” she asked.

Brass looked in the direction that Trixie pointed and spotted a lone chariot, regally decorated since it belonged to royalty. “Oh. Heh. How did I miss that?” she said. She headed on over towards the chariot and got on, helping Trixie onboard as well.

Trixie looked over to Brass. “Ready to start a new adventure?” she asked.

Brass smiled, placing a wing around her. “With you? Of course I am,” she said. As the chariot took off, she kept Trixie close to her, making sure she didn’t fall off. She smiled as Trixie began to shiver, seeing the wheels on the chariot and such, but she reassured her everything was going to be fine. The castle came into sight in the distance and Brass looked on in awe, seeing such a structure that was unfamiliar in their dimension. When the chariot landed at the front entrance inside the castle grounds, she and Trixie got off, waving goodbye to their transportation. Brass adjusted her saddlebag, looking to the castle then back to Trixie. “Looks like we’re here. How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Curious mostly. I wonder what will happen next? That and a little... unsettled. I can’t really explain it, but things feel... different here. Not necessarily in a bad way, just... I don’t know...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked to Trixie and gave her a reassuring look. “Hmm. I don’t feel a thing. Maybe it’s the excitement or something like that,” she said before sighing and looking around. “C’mon. Let’s go find our room and unpack. We’ll talk to Prince Artemis later after we’ve settled in. I’m sure he won’t mind us walking around.”

A small hitch in her step was the only external indication of Trixie’s doubts as she followed after Brass. Within her heart, though, turmoil reigned- after all, with external threats gone, there was no reason not to face internal demons.

Brass kept up an optimistic smile as she looked around the castle interior, eventually being stopped by one of the staff there. Brass told him that she and Trixie were guests of Prince Artemis and needed help finding their room. The staff member thought for a moment then remembered the Prince mentioning them. He obliged and brought them to the guest rooms, showing them to one of the more luxurious vacant rooms. After thanking the attendant, Brass opened the door and stepped inside.

“Wow, this is... nice,” said Brass. It was rather gothic in style and not as well furnished as those in Canterlot, but it was livable. There were still the basic utilities along with a single large, king-sized bed right in the middle with the headboard pushed against the wall.

Trixie immediately hopped on the bed and sprawled across it. “This is adequate for Trixie. Too bad there isn’t enough room for you. Oh, well- the floor does look rather soft...,” she said, a grin tugging at the corner of Trixie’s face.

Brass turned to Trixie, looking at the rather spacious bed then to the floor. “Well, if you really want me to sleep on the floor...,” she said, lying down on the floor and looking to Trixie with a playful smirk.

Trixie grinned, hurling a pillow and hitting Brass in the face. “There, now- nice and comfy now?” she asked.

Brass sneered and got up, taking the pillow and playfully hitting Trixie with it. “You greedy, little mare. Scoot over,” she said, moving onto the bed and lying down beside her. She let out a sigh as she felt the fluffy comforter below her.

Trixie hopped up and tapped Brass hoof imperiously, looking down at her. “Trixie will not survive without a milkshake...,” she said.

Brass looked up at Trixie, still lying on the bed. “A milkshake? Where in the world are we going to find one of those? I mean, we just got here. Perhaps one of the maids can bring us one?” she asked.

Trixie did her best to look down on Brass with a haughty demeanor, but a giggle was working its way to the surface. “Trixie will find an ice cream shop. Feel free to stay here if that sounds like more adventure than you can handle...,” she said.

Brass smiled and sat up. “And what kind of marefriend would I be if I left you to brave this new world alone? I’m not only your marfriend, but also your protector and bodyguard. It’s only fitting since you’re a celebrity and all,” she said. She got back to her hooves and picked up her saddlebags. “Let’s get a move on. A milkshake does sound pretty good.”

Trixie smiled and jumped up and cantered down the hall, leading Brass out into the castle.

Artemis watched the pair through the spider that traveled with them. Winnysor was not any different from old Canterlot aside from a more Gothic design. The castle itself was not very ornate either, though he preferred that. He would meet the pair eventually, for the moment, he was content to let them wander. No sense in rushing anything; most of it was already in place and Trixie’s presence was a formality.

Brass followed closely behind her, making sure she remembered how to get back to their room. As they trotted through the castle, she admired the architecture and decor before they left.

Trixie made her way out of the castle and down to the surrounding shops. She stopped for a moment, a look of horror crossing her face. What if they didn’t have ice cream in this dimension!?

As they made their way to the shopping district, Brass looked around for an ice cream parlor to get a milkshake. She smiled as she observed the ponies. Everything seemed normal, though, there was a lot more colts than mares. It could get ugly if they started to take notice of two hot mares walking through the streets. “See anything yet?” she asked.

Trixie shook her head absently, lost in thought.

Brass looked over to her and noticed how shocked she seemed. “Hey, what’s wrong? Is something hurting you?” she asked.

Trixie shook her head and schooled her features, determination replacing doubt as she redoubled her efforts to discover frozen bliss- no matter what the cost!

Brass tilted her head in confusion and continued to follow Trixie. She just shrugged it off and continued to walk on. What a silly mare, she thought.

Trixie kept looking, but she was beginning to lose hope. What if- What if the dimension didn’t have ice cream? How could she possibly survive? She turned her head away so Brass couldn’t see a single tear falling from her eye. Could she survive in such a world?

As Brass was looking around, Trixie remained rather silent as they searched for a vendor that sold frozen, delectable treats. Suddenly, something caught her eye. “Hey, Trixie. Is that one over there? I think... I think I see an ice cream cone sign or something,” she said.

Trixie drug herself up from the depths of depression. She wiped her eyes and looked off into the distance. Just then the clouds parted and a single ray of sunshine shot out and illuminated an ice cream cone sign. It sparkled in the sunshine and Trixie could swear she heard a chorus of angels singing in the background. Quickly her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as she galloped over to the ice cream shop.

As Trixie started off without her, Brass smiled and hurried after her. “Hey, wait up! The ice cream isn’t going anywhere!” she said. When she caught up, they found themselves outside the ice cream shop. “You must really want some ice cream, don’t you?”

Trixie gave Brass a sharp look that left no doubt in her mind. Then she walked in the shop, looking up at the signs to see what glorious confections they offered.

As the door opened, the smell of freshly made waffle cones washed over Brass’ nose. She inhaled and smiled, lingering in the moment of relative normalcy. She sighed with relief and went in with Trixie to look around. “So, how are we doing this? Are we getting separate milkshakes, or... are we sharing one?” she asked.

“Share? What is this word? Trixie is sure you made it up!” said Trixie as she looked pained at the thought, but screwed up her courage, took a deep breath, and continued, “Trixie... is willing to try your quaint custom of this, um, ‘sharing’? She is not sure it’s a good idea but, since we’re in another dimension and all-” She exhaled a deep sigh. “She might be willing to try something new...”

Brass looked at Trixie blankly for a moment then smiled. Trixie had much to learn, but fortunately for her, Brass was oh so willing to teach her. She walked over next to her and glanced at the menu. “Sounds like a plan then. Since it was your idea for milkshakes, which kind do you wanna get? I don’t mind whichever flavor you choose. Like you, I’m also willing to try something new,” she said, giving her a wink as she stood in line with her.

“Well, Trixie has been enjoying milkshakes since she was a filly. They always make me happy- and think about simpler times. Ah, the memories...,” said Trixie.

Just listening to Trixie made Brass feel all warm inside. Deep down inside, Trixie was just a normal, fun-loving mare like her. Maybe the move to the new dimension was a good idea after all. “Wow, I didn’t know you liked milkshakes that much. Was there a particular favorite you always used to get?” she asked.

“Well... Trixie does love chocolate banana the best! Oh, oh- lots of whip cream and there must be a cherry on top! Several cherries are best- you DO NOT want to come up short when it comes to cherries!” said Trixie.

“Sounds like an excellent choice to me. I can dig that,” said Brass. When it was their turn in line, Brass ordered the treat for the two of them. “Hey, can I get a large chocolate banana milkshake please? Oh, and with whipped cream- lots of it. And one of those candy cherries on top. Wait. You know what? Make that three. My mare here LOVES her candy cherries,” said Brass to the pony behind the register. She then leaned in close to the clerk so that Trixie couldn’t hear. “And make sure you give use two straws. We’re ‘sharing’ this one.” She leaned back and gave him a wink. When she was done ordering, she paid for the treat and walked with Trixie to a table. The service was going to bring over their order when it was ready.

Trixie was humming a song that Brass didn’t recognize and her smile was honest and warm. She looked all around the shop, tapping her hoof with excitement. When would that shake arrive? She could hardly wait!

Brass watched Trixie and smiled, propping her head up with her hooves. Such a lovely mare, she thought, but how long would it keep up? She didn’t even want to think about it and focused on Trixie’s cute look of anticipation. “You look pretty excited,” she said.

“Trixie is always excited when it comes to milkshakes! In fact- she wonders- why aren’t you? Are you- Are you one of those ponies that doesn’t like milkshakes? Because if you are... Trixie needs to know up front. There are several therapies that can help you overcome that disability, but we need to start working on it as soon as possible...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled at Trixie and chuckled. “I don’t have anything against them, but I’m not _that_ excited either. They’re nice, every so often. Especially in the summer time. Whew. When it’s hot out, a milkshake hits the spot fast,” she said.

Trixie looked aghast at that. She shook her head sadly. “Oh. I see. You’re one of those summer time fundamentalists. Well. I had hoped- but, well... I guess we can’t all be perfect,” she said as she sighed even more melodramatically. “Well, I guess in time I can learn to accept your mainstream views on milkshakes. I don’t understand them, but I guess I can love the pony and hate the fundamentalist views... yes, yes- that’s just the thing...,”she said. Trixie fought hard to keep a straight face, but towards the end, the laughter was obvious in her eyes despite keeping her voice and demeanor serious.

Brass just shook her head and smiled. “You’re such a perplexing pony, but I like that. Intrigue and wonder always spice things up a little in a relationship,” she said. Soon enough, the milkshake they ordered had arrived and it was tailored exactly to how Brass ordered it. The server placed it down between her and Trixie, placing two straws in the drink, each one facing to one of the two ponies. He gave a nod to Brass and left to attend other duties. “Well, what do you think? Looks good, huh?” she asked.

Trixie moved close to the milkshake, her eyes closed, and took a long, luxurious sniff. She smiled then, opening her eyes to drink in the details. The smile grew even larger. “Yes- Trixie thinks this will do just fine. Still, there is one final test...,” she said. She leaned forward, took the straw in her lips, and took a sip. “Oh, yes! This will do nicely!” She leaned forward and plucked a couple of cherries from the top and popped then in her mouth. “Yes! You should try one of these...”

Brass smiled and complied, placing her lips on the straw. She took in a sip and her eyes lit up with content. She withdrew back and licked her lips. “Mmmm... that is good. Good choice, Trixie,” she said. She then moved back to the drink and took another sip, taking in small amounts and leaving the majority of the treat for Trixie.

Trixie looked at her oddly. “You- You don’t want the other cherry? I saved it for you- see, there it is, sitting on a bed of sweet, sweet whipped cream. It’s calling out to you- so tiny and sweet. I mean- who could resist?” she said.

Brass swallowed her mouth full of milkshake and looked at the top of the shake, eying the cherry. “You saved it... for me? Hmm,” she said before taking the cherry and playfully placing it in her mouth, biting it from the stem as she kept her eyes on Trixie. “Hmm. Not bad. Thanks, Hon. I usually don’t get cherries with my shakes. But I can get used to these. Maybe I should start adding these to my alcoholic drinks.” She gave her a smile and put the stem on the table.

Trixie smiled and refocused on the important things, attacking the milkshake with relish.

Brass moved her mouth over to the drink, taking another sip as she kept her eyes on Trixie as she drank. Most of the time, she wasn’t even drinking. Instead, she just kept her lips on the straw, smiling as their faces remained close to another as they savored the moment together.

Trixie enjoyed the milkshake immensely, only saddened when it inevitably came to an end. With the final slurps, she looked up and locked eyes with Brass. She wondered why she was staring at her but decided not to make a big deal about it. She was well and truly happy- why ruin things? She sat back, closed her eyes, and smiled as she sighed contentedly.

Brass sat back as well, licking her lips at the remnants of milkshake that lingered there from the straw. She continued to look at Trixie, smiling as she watched her love looking so serene and at peace. “I assume that was to your liking then?” she asked.

“Yes- yes indeed! I wasn’t sure if we’d be able to survive in this dimension. But now? Oh, yes- I’m sure we can!” said Trixie.

“Definitely. Next time, though, I get to choose the flavor,” said Brass as she sighed before looking at the glass then to Trixie. “This is fun, isn’t it? Just relaxing and having some good quality mare time. Just us two. Together. Right?”

Trixie looked around. She got up and walked all the way around Brass then sat back down. “Um, yeah- I think so. I don’t see our little eight-legged buddy around. Speaking of which, the next time we see/talk to Prince Artemis, we need to lay down some ground rules about privacy. I don’t want to have to cast spells constantly- especially as they might hurt our little spider friend with a fabulous fashion sense- and I shouldn’t have too. If we invite him with us, that’s fine. If we open the door and call for him, that’s cool too. But when we’re alone, especially in our room or in a semi-private location, we should be. Not just for common courtesy but to allow fair and honest business dealings between Trixie, Inc. and Canterlot, LLC or whatever the organization that I may enter into contractual negotiations with...,” she said.

“That seems reasonable. I keep forgetting we have a voyeur amongst us,” said Brass as she chuckled, looking over her shoulder then back to Trixie. “I wouldn’t mind a little privacy. I mean, that’s why we came here in the first place. But it is Royalty. If you can’t trust them, then who can you trust?” she asked.

“Well, we haven’t asked yet. When negotiating a business agreement, you should never assume and take anything for granted. Civilization looks the same on this side, but there could be millions of small and not so small differences. And, speaking of which- just what did you have in mind for the next one?” asked Trixie.

Brass tiled her head to the side, confused. “The next one?” she asked.

Trixie put her hoof on her hip and gave Brass quite a look. “Don’t play coy with me- you know exactly what Trixie is talking about...,” she said.

Brass paused for a moment and tried to think of what Trixie was talking about. “What? The flavor for the next time we get a milkshake?” she asked.

Trixie turned away from Brass and began studying the state of her forehoof. “As if you didn’t know...,” she said.

“Hmm. Well, it’s kinda hard to think about it since I’m full and just had a milkshake, but maybe I would like a Belgian chocolate, peanut butter fudge milkshake with extra whipped cream and cherries. Wait. You’re not allergic to nuts or anything, are you?” asked Brass.

Trixie continued to check her hoof while she quipped, “How else could I be with you, my silly filly?”

Brass snickered, bumping shoulders with Trixie. “Aw, thanks, Hon.,” she said. While they were talking, she just sat there next to Trixie, wondering what to do next. They just had their snack and had their room picked out. Maybe... clubbing and alcohol? “Say, what do you want to do now? Hmm?” she asked.

“That’s a good question... I can tell you’ve got some ideas- out with them!” said Trixie.

“Me? Ideas? Well... if you really want to know. I was thinking we can hit up a club and have a few drinks. A little dancing, a little buzz, sick beats. Sounds like fun, no?” said Brass.

“Hmmm. Dancing, some bumble bees, and some ailing root vegetables. It sounds like a very, um, interesting evening...,” said Trixie.

Brass grinned. “You have no idea, my love. Maybe it’s about time I gave you a taste of what real night life is. I’ve never gone clubbing with another pony, but it can be twice the fun! C’mon, you’ll love it!” she said.

“Well, I’ve heard baby seals ARE all the rage this year...,” said Trixie.

“Hehehe... wait- what?” asked Brass.

“Exactly! So- where is all this fun you speak of being doubled...?” asked Trixie.

“Well, since this isn’t Canterlot, or even its dimensional double. I have no idea. Back in Canterlot, there was this all-mare club I frequently visited. But I’m sure there’s one around here too. Want to go on another adventure and find one?” asked Brass.

“Well, you have the tactical knowledge and expertise for this mission- command is yours! Command me, commander, and I will follow...,” said Trixie.

Brass gave her a smile and got up. “All right then. I’ve got point. You cover my rear. Now... move out!” she said with a grin before leading the way out of the ice cream parlor and heading further into town. Trixie jumped up and followed after Brass.

The two mares walked through the night streets, looking every which way for a nice club to visit, preferably an all-mare club. The last thing they she needed was to get hit on by some drunk stallion and his buddy. Brass kept an optimistic smile as she started to hear the tell-tale sounds of bass in the distance. They were close to a club. “I think I hear a club close by, Trixie. Shouldn’t be too long now,” she said.

Trixie nodded, curious about what it would be like.

Brass and Trixie kept walking until they came to the source of the bass. They stood in front of a club and fortunately for them, there was a sign that said “Mares Only”. Brass smiled with glee and opened the front door. Once they entered the establishment, they were immediately bombarded with bass and the sounds of music. It looked smaller on the outside, but once they were in, it was much larger. To the left was the bar area with stools around the counter where ponies could enjoy their drinks. To the right was the DJ’s table and main speakers and in front of it, in the middle of the room, was the dance floor. There were seating areas above them that overlooked the dance floor which allowed ponies to drink in peace or get a good look at the action below. There were a few tables around the edges of the dance floor, but most were upstairs.

“Wow, this is so cool! It’s been a while since I got to go clubbing. C’mon, let’s get a drink first! Then we can dance the night away!” said Brass.

Trixie looked more than a little worried, but she trusted Brass and followed her over to the bar.

Brass turned to Trixie as she sat at the counter, nodding her head to the beat of the song. “So, what are ya having tonight? Trixie Special? Something different?” she asked.

“How about a Brass special?” said Trixie.

“Hmm... a Brass Special, huh? Well...,” said Brass. She then got the attention of the bartender and ordered their drinks. “Hey there, can I get me and my wonderful friend here two White Peach Sangrias with those candy cherries, sugar on the rim, and cocktail umbrellas? Got all that? Okay. Thanks.” She then looked back to Trixie as the bartender began preparing their drinks. “Sound good? You got me hooked on those cherries.”

“Well, Trixie must admit, she likes popping cherries in her mouth. She had no idea you had never had the experience before...,” said Trixie as she turned while Brass was distracted and made a sizable payment of bits to cover all of the drinks for the evening.

Brass paused for a moment to think the comment through then smiled. “I’ve just never had them in my drinks before. Never occurred to me that they would taste so good. But I’m guessing that the best tasting cherry has yet to come...,” she said.

“Well, they say when you pick your own, they taste the best... of course I’ve also heard that cherry pie can be pretty amazing too...,” said Trixie.

Brass licked her lips at the very thought of the sweet tasting pie. “Well, not to be boastful, but I do pick the very best cherries. Maybe one day, you can sample my cherry pie. Sound good?” she asked.

“You can cook, too? Who knew you had so very many useful skills! I’m not sure when we’ll have time to get crazy in a kitchen, but it does sound like good, clean fun to Trixie...,” said Trixie.

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind some crazy fun in the kitchen...,” said Brass, shaking her head with a smile. Before she could continue, their drinks arrived. The bartender had placed a drink in front of each of them, made to Brass’ specific preferences. “Mmm... looks good,” she said.

Trixie picked off a cherry, ran it over the sugared rim several times, and popped it in her mouth. “Oh my Celestia, Brass- this is amazing!” she said.

After watching Trixie, Brass repeated her movements, biting the sugar-coated cherry from its stem. “Well, I do love sweet things...,” she said.

Trixie ate the other cherries in the same fashion then got down to business. Putting the umbrella aside, she gulped greedily of the drink, her lips lingering on the rim, licking the alcohol-infused sugar from it. “Brass- you’ve invented something amazing here! It makes my tongue tingle...,” she said.

Brass took a long drink from hers as well, the combination of the sweet alcohol and the upbeat music making her body quiver. She sighed with relief as she set the glass down, licking her lips of the sugar. “That’s nice to hear. I love it when tongues... tingle,” she said.

Trixie looked at Brass and grinned mischievously. “Oh Brass, Brass- this will not do! Here, let me take care of that!” she said, leaning in close, less than an inch from Brass. “My silly filly, you’ve made such a mess!” She leaned in and kissed Brass, carefully policing up all of the errant granules of sugar. She whispered. “Brass, you’ve got to look your best! I guess it falls to me to keep you squeaky clean...” Trixie backed away from Brass, smiling innocently, and looked out at the dance floor.

Brass blushed bright red after she felt Trixie’s lips on hers. She- She made the first move on her! How exciting! She felt lightheaded, but the booming music kept her from passing out. She shook off the shock and smiled at Trixie, placing a hoof to her lips as she felt where Trixie had kissed her. So sweet and tender it was. She then looked to the dance floor along with Trixie. “I would be honored, Trixie...,” she said.

Trixie followed Brass out on the floor for some dancing. As the song changed again, Brass began to feel the beat as her body moved to the music. She kept her eyes on Trixie as she stood in front of her in an open area on the dance floor. She cracked her neck and flexed her wings. It was time to show the old timer how it was done. “Ever been to one of these types of clubs before?” she asked.

Trixie looked down shyly and shook her head no. Brass smiled and tilted Trixie’s head up with her hoof, making eye contact with her. “Then let me show you how to move that cute little flank of yours,” she said, tapping her hoof to the bass of the song and nodding her head as she kept her eyes locked on Trixie’s. She then stood on her hindlegs and began moving her forehooves to the beat of the song, moving in no specific way as she let the music dictate her movements. She smiled with delight as she kept up with the song, still tapping her hindhoof on the ground as she began moving her hips as well, looking seductively at Trixie as she moved. “Just do... what I do…”

Trixie rolled her eyes at the silly filly, sighed, and joined her in the dance. She closed her eyes for a moment and got a feel for the music. She started out slow, stepping to every other beat. As she got the hang of it, she moved on the beat. Then, a grin and a gleeful look at Brass, she doubled the beat, her hooves beating out a double-time staccato rhythm to the pulsing music. “Try to keep up!” she said.

Brass grinned and accepted her challenge, inching closer as she moved her hips side to side to the sound of the music. She completely lost herself in the song as her body began moving on its own, nearly touching Trixie with each movement.

It was not unlike the give and take of magic. The caster slowly bent the power to their will, but the magic had its own agenda and twisted the caster right back. Finding that balance, that equilibrium- it was nothing new to Trixie. She matched Brass beat for beat, bringing in new combinations and variations as they danced the night away.

Brass was completely lost in the music as she opened her eyes and smiled at Trixie. Once the music transitioned to a slower song, her heart was beating so fast that she needed to take a break. She walked over to the counter and sighed with relief, chugging the rest of her drink. Trixie trotted over to join her at the bar.

“Ah! That hit the spot,” said Brass after finishing off her drink and placing the glass down on the counter. She smiled at the dancing crowd then turned to Trixie. “Gets your blood pumping, doesn’t it!? I just LOVE letting myself loose on the dance floor. Not a worry in the world. Just you and the music. In these types of clubs, we’re all friends. No pony judges you. You can completely be whoever you want. That’s why I frequent the all-mare bar back home. My stallion superiors would never go there to bother me, and once in a while, I’d see some of my mare peers and subordinates. It’s a good equalizer, isn’t it?”

Trixie nodded.

Brass raised a hoof and ordered two more Brass Specials. Once she got the drinks, she passed one to Trixie and held her own in her hoof. She raised her glass up and looked to Trixie. “To us!” she said.

Trixie nodded, clinked glasses, and took a hearty swig.

Brass took a long swig of her drink and placed it back on the counter, sighing with relief. She then glanced over at Trixie and gave her a concerned look. “You’ve been pretty quiet. Is something wrong?” she asked.

Trixie shook her head no and headed back on the dance floor, turning away from Brass to hide the three tears that escaped her eyes.

Brass quickly got up and went with Trixie back on the dance floor. She placed a hoof on her shoulder to see what was up. The music was still soft as a slow beat was playing, so she didn’t need to yell as much. “You sure? You don’t look okay,” she said.

Trixie was mad now. “If you don’t want to dance, there are plenty of other mares here...,” she said.

“Wh- What? Of course I want to dance! I just needed a breather, that’s all. To be honest, I’m kinda out of shape now that I’ve been unofficially laid off,” said Brass. She moved closer to Trixie and looked her in the eye. “C’mon, don’t be like that, Hon.” She moved closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the only mare for me…” As soon as she said that, a new song came on and it was another fast beat. “So, shall we?” she asked.

Trixie nodded and started dancing. She orbited around Brass, never getting any closer or getting any further away. Her eyes were closed for the most part, opening them only to get re-orientated. She couldn’t quite hide the pain behind her flashing eyes.

As the song played, Brass tentatively began moving to the beat, keeping an eye on Trixie as she danced around. She still felt that something wasn’t right, but continued dancing for Trixie’s sake. She moved her hooves to the music as she hopped to the beat, nodding her head along with it.

Trixie danced a little more but she was slowing down. When the song ended, she whispered to Brass. “Take me home,” she said.

Still concerned, Brass gave her a nod and escorted her out of the club, leaving behind their unfinished drinks. Maybe all the loud music and flashing lights were too much for the poor mare. She helped her all the way back to the castle, opening the door to their room and helping Trixie over to the bed.

Trixie sat on the edge of the bed and just stared off into space.

Seeing Trixie acting peculiar, Brass sat down next to her, keeping her hooves in her lap. “Is everything... okay?” she asked.

Trixie just sat as still as a statue with a few tears flowing down her face.

Noticing the tears, Brass grew more worried and placed a hoof on her back to console her. “Hey, you’re crying. Trixie, speak to me. What’s bothering you, my love?” she asked. She wiped the tears from her cheek as she turned to her, looking at her intently to see what was wrong.

Movement finally returned as Trixie shook her head and turned away from Brass.

Brass kept her hoof on Trixie’s back and turned fully towards her, sitting on the bed. “Trixie, please. You’re scaring me! Weren’t you having fun? I thought you were enjoying yourself...,” she said.

“Just- Just leave me alone. I- I just ruin everything...,” said Trixie.

“What? No! What are you saying? I was having so much fun! You being there- it just made me so happy. You didn’t ruin anything, Trixie. Why would you say that?” asked Brass.

“You wouldn’t understand...,” said Trixie.

Brass scooted closer. “I want to understand. I won’t know if you don’t tell me,” she said.

Trixie sighed. “I don’t want to- you’ve done so much for me- it just wouldn’t be right to burden you any further. I’m sorry...,” she said.

Brass smiled, putting her hooves around the mare. “That’s why I’m here, Trixie. To share the burden with you. And eventually, relieve you of it. This trip isn’t just pleasure. We’re here to work out our problems. So tell me. What’s bothering you?” she asked.

Trixie shook off Brass’ embrace and stood up, walking over and settling down in a nearby chair.

Brass looked over at Trixie as she moved away, still sitting on the bed. As Trixie sat down, Brass got off the bed and approached her. “Please, Trixie. Why won’t you let me in? Do you not trust me?” she asked.

“It’s not you- it’s me...,” said Trixie.

Brass scowled and moved face-to-face with her. “Listen, Trixie. If you want this relationship to work, you’re just going to have to mare-up and tell me. I love you, you stupid, sexy mare. But I can’t do much if you won’t help me help you. Got it!?” she said.

Trixie shook her head no and looked down at the ground.

Brass continued to scowl. She was stuck. Tough love didn’t work. So now what? Did she have to get tougher with her? Maybe she needed to go in the opposite direction. She looked at the mare and sighed, moving over her as she raised Trixie’s chin to meet her gaze. To get Trixie’s full attention, she moved in and closed her eyes, kissing her lovingly as she moved onto the chair with her.

“Stop,” said Trixie.

Brass began to tear and ceased her actions, moving off of Trixie. She stood back on all fours and looked down at her. “Fine. Have it your way...,” she said. She shook her head and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Trixie walked over to the bed, pulled off a blanket, and went to a small love seat only big enough for one. She laid down, wrapped herself in a blanket, and closed her eyes tightly.

While in the bathroom, Brass splashed water over her face, wiping the tears of indecision away. What did she have to do to make Trixie open up? If this were a simple interrogation job, her usual pain-inducing techniques would have made the victim talk in a matter of seconds. But this was different. This was her love, her marefriend. Torture methods were completely out of the question. She sighed and left the bathroom, seeing the mare in the corner, snuggled in the seat. Feeling sorry for her still, she grabbed the desk chair and scooted it next to her, sitting down as she looked to Trixie.

“Trixie, are you awake?” asked Blair.

“Yes,” said Trixie. The word was quiet and dead, lacking emotion and indicating little will to utter it.

Brass scooted closer and sighed again, keeping her hooves to herself. “Look, I- um, I’m sorry for kissing you like that. It wasn’t my call to try and use that to make you talk. It’s just- It’s just I want you to let me in. I want to help you. But you need to help me. Trust in my abilities, Trixie. Trust in me so I can help relieve your pain. You can’t hold it inside forever...,” she said.

“That’s just it- another reason. You’re- You’re- I don’t deserve-” said Trixie as the tears started anew.

Brass sighed. Such a melodramatic mare, she thought. “Oh, c’mon, Trixie. Do I have to keep telling you this? You deserve whatever it is you desire. And if you truly love me, then why don’t you deserve to be with me? You can’t keep being so hard on yourself. You’re an amazing mare, Trixie. Why can’t you just believe in yourself to choose your own destiny for once?” she asked.

The tears stop and Trixie mumbled from beneath the blanket. “I’m not worth your time. You should find another pony, a pony that isn’t so broken, one that can make you happy...,” she said.

Brass scoffed at her naivety and smiled. “Again, I have to repeat myself. You’re not the only one who’s ‘broken’. I too have my own problems to deal with, but I can only do that if I have a very special pony to do it with. If you haven’t already seen it by now, you make me oh so happy. Just seeing you puts a smile on my face. That doesn’t happen with any other pony but you. You give my life meaning, Trixie. I don’t want any other pony but you. You are absolutely, one-hundred percent worth my time. Each every single moment, I am willing to dedicate to you,” she said.

Trixie shook her head, not believing a word Brass said. “I don’t have wings to fly with you, my magic is gone- maybe for good, and I’m not strong enough to keep up with you on the ground. I’m just a useless pony and you should leave me and find happiness before it’s too late. I’m cursed and I would hate to drag you down with me...,” she said.

Brass continued to sympathetically look at Trixie, sighing. “You’re not useless. What are you talking about? How do you think those Earth ponies feel, not being able to fly or use magic? And who said your magic is gone forever? We haven’t even talked to the Royalty about that yet. They’ve done amazing things in the past, and they can probably help you. And I personally don’t mind walking; it’s a good workout. Listen, I’ve already found happiness with you, even without your magic. You’re still the same, lovable mare I know and hold dear to my heart. I love you, Trixie, and I always will,” she said.

“I- I want to believe you. I just- you’re so wonderful. You deserve some pony so much better than me…,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled at her, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. “Me? Wonderful? Hardly. It’s only because of you that I’m able to be like this. Without your love and affection, I would surely revert back to the cold-hearted, workaholic that no pony liked. I- I can’t be this wonderful without you. You complete me, Trixie. You’re the reason in my life. You’re the inspiration...,” she said.

“You know, Brass- if I’m honest- everywhere I go... you’re always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul... I’m glad you still love me- even when I can’t love myself...,” said Trixie.

“Oh, Trixie. I will always love you. I will love you until the end of time. But why can’t you love yourself? Not to sound cocky or anything, but I love myself. I accept who I am. It’s what makes me, me. You’re a beautiful, talented, hard-working mare. You have no reason not to love yourself. I know that there is still a lot I don’t know about you yet, but… in time. I hope I can get a better understanding of where you’re coming from,” said Brass.

“Brass- I- I don’t want to lose you! I could never make it alone...,” said Trixie.

“Don’t worry, Trixie. You’ll never lose me. I’ll remain by your side, always. I’m here for you to help you on your journey. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” said Brass.

“Sometimes I just forget… Say things I might regret... Can you forgive me?” asked Trixie.

“Oh, I can always forgive you. You’re just so adorable. There is nothing you can say or do to upset me... well, besides saying you don’t love me or by dumping me. I’d just die if that happened...,” said Brass.

Trixie reached over, grasped Brass’ chin in her hoof, and tipped her head up so their eyes met. “I am the mare who will fight for your honor- I’ll be the hero you’re dreaming of. We’ll live forever, knowing together- that we did it all for the glory of love!” she said.

Brass smiled, holding Trixie’s hoof. “Now that’s my line...,” she said.

Trixie smiled weakly. “You’re right... I’m sorry...,” she said.

Brass looked deeply into Trixie’s eyes, content that she was getting out of her self-pity. She was right. She too would work hard in order to live together, doing so in the name of love. She couldn’t help but tear a little, relieved at her resolve. “Thank you, Trixie,” she said.

“Brass, I’m tired- turn off the lights and let’s call it a day,” said Trixie.

“All right. But... do I have to sleep on the floor?” asked Brass.

“You will sleep in the bed, my silly filly!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and moved to turn off the lights. “You ready?” she asked.

“Of course I’m ready! Why?” asked Trixie.

“You don’t want to sleep on the bed? I mean, I don’t mind sleeping on the chair...,” said Brass.

“Get in the bed, silly filly, and get comfortable. I need to use the restroom- I’ll be back in a minute,” said Trixie before heading into the bathroom. The sounds of water running were heard and shadows were cast from under the door.

Brass shrugged and turned off the light, moving over to the bed and getting comfortable. She wiggled under the nice, soft comforter and laid her head on the pillow, laying on her back as she looked at the ceiling. She sighed, anxious about what would happen in the morning. They had just got there and already things were getting a bit... tense. But she had to endure. For them.

The light in the bathroom turned off and Trixie came back into the room. She walked over to the bed and leaned over to kiss Brass on the forehead. “Now, my brave soldier, I have a request to make- will you listen and grant it?” she asked.

Brass looked over at Trixie, still nestled snugly under the comforter. “Sure. Of course,” she said.

“Great! I need you to sleep here tonight. I depend on your strength more than you will ever know. Can you do that for Trixie?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked at Trixie with a confused look, but she would do as she was asked. “Well, I’m already in the bed, so sure. I can sleep here and get my strength up. But why such a request? I’ve slept on much worse surfaces before and still had ample amounts of strength,” she said.

“That is good to hear, my gallant soldier!” said Trixie, reaching over and hugging Brass tightly for a moment before withdrawing. “I will hold you to your word! Goodnight...” Trixie walked over to the couch, wrapped herself in the blanket, and settled down to sleep.

Brass looked over to Trixie and sighed. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Although Trixie had told her to stay there, she yearned for the warmth of the mare against her. One day, she thought. One day...

Trixie drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that she was safe and loved. Her dreams, for the first time she could remember, were sweet ones without fear or pain.


	7. Research and Relaxation

Brass was sleeping soundly underneath the comforters, hardly having moved an inch from when she fell asleep. She was lying on her back with a smile on her face, her hooves holding the covers up to her chin. When the sun’s rays shined across her closed eyes, she yawned and slowly opened them up. It had been awhile since she had slept on something so comfy. It made the bed in the Ponyville hotel room seem like a wooden board, but at least she was with Trixie then. She laid in bed for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of being under the covers. Having enjoyed it long enough, she pulled off the covers and sat at the edge of the bed, looking over to Trixie. A puddle of blankets were seen on the couch, but there was no sign of her. She looked around and didn’t see Trixie anywhere. She got up out of bed and moved to the couch. Where did she go, she wondered.

“Trixie? You in here?” asked Brass. Only silence answered, mostly because notes lack vocal chords. She looked around and found a note lying on the couch. She hurried over and picked it up. It read:

Brass,  
  
Woke up early and decided to do some research in the library. Didn’t want to wake you; you were sleeping so peacefully. If I’m not back by the time you wake up, I’ll be there.  
  
-Trixie

Brass smiled at the note and placed it on the table. The library? Now where was that? She sighed and quickly got washed up before leaving the room. She looked both ways down the hallway and sighed again, unsure of where to start. Fortunately, a maid came by so she just asked her where the library was. The maid pointed Brass in the right direction and she was off. Time to get her monthly dose of being an egg-head.

Trixie found a desk in the back corner of the library and was trying to find information about any of the conditions she was suffering from. She had a notebook handy but was not making much progress. Picking up a particularly heavy book, she sighed, wishing she could just use her magic to lift it. She sat back down and started skimming it.

Brass continued to walk through the castle halls, eventually making it to the library. She sighed and opened the door, looking around for any signs of Trixie. She meandered about, glancing down each isle of books for her, a look of boredom on her face. After searching all throughout the place, she found Trixie in the back corner, reading from an old, large book. She smiled and made her way over to her.

“Morning, Trixie. Whatchya up to?” asked Brass.

Hearing only a grunt from Trixie as she buried her nose in the book, Brass sighed and went to preoccupy herself while she was busy. Maybe she would just look around the castle, she thought. As she was about to leave, she thought of something to do to cheer Trixie up. She smiled and scurried off, looking for a quill and piece of parchment.

After several more hours of work, Trixie looked around, rubbing her tired eyes. She seemed to recall Brass coming by a few minutes ago- or was it hours? That deep in the castle, there weren’t any windows, so she couldn’t tell what time it was. She wondered absently what she was up to. Trixie wasn’t ready to share what she discovered- she wasn’t sure if she believed it herself- but it certainly suggested some interesting possibilities. She gathered up her materials and headed out looking for Brass.

Brass was still in the library, though seated in a section away from Trixie so she could work in private. She scratched her head as she sat in her seat, putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece. She signed the parchment and smiled, relieved that all her hard work had been completed. Satisfied, she got up to look for Trixie to present her with what she had been up to all those hours.

Trixie wandered around in a daze, her eyes tired and the beginning of a headache starting. She hadn’t studied that hard since- since- she couldn’t remember. Her grumbling stomach reminded her that she should get something to eat soon. Something to drink might help with the headache, too. She wandered through the library, eyes not quite focusing, thinking about what she had learned.

As Brass made her way back to where Trixie was, she saw her walking around. She smiled and trotted over to her to see what was up. “Hey, Trixie. What did you find out in your research?” she asked.

Trixie blinked several times and shook her head, clearing out the cobwebs. “Um, well- I’ve got some leads at least. I’m not sure, though... Hey, I’m starving. Want to get a bite with me?” she asked. Her stomach growled and embarrassment flashed across her face. “I, uh, sort of forgot to eat anything today...”

Brass smiled, keeping the letter tucked under her wing. She was pretty hungry too as she felt her stomach grumbling. “Yeah. That sounds nice,” she said, walking next to her and giving her a nod. “Lead the way. You seem to know this place better than I do.”

Trixie led the way back outside the castle and found a quaint bistro that had a good selection of sandwiches and fried goodies. Trixie sat down at a table, rubbing her temples and pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked to Brass and handed her some bits. “Could you grab us something? I don’t really care what as long as it comes with ice water...,” she said.

Brass took the bits and nodded. “Sure thing, Trixie. I’ll be right back,” she said. As she turned to leave, the letter she wrote slipped from under her wing and landed on the table by accident. Brass didn’t notice and went off to get some food for the both of them.

Trixie didn’t realize how tired she was and dazed out in her chair, thinking about the future. After a moment, her thoughts wandered off and she looked around again. What was that on the table, she wondered. She picked up the piece of parchment off the table and started to read. The letter read:

Dear My Loving Marefriend Trixie,

It’s funny to think that just after a couple weeks or so that we’d be here now, together in each other’s hooves. I would have never imagined that we would ever cross paths the way we did. And when we met, you chose me. Me? Out of all the ponies in the world, you decided to choose me and our gazes met, our words exchanged, and our feelings made known. When I was still a single mare, I had seen the new moon, but not you. I had seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing compared to your beautiful face.

Every time you left me, though, the pieces of my broken heart were so small that they could be passed through the eye of a needle. I missed you like the sun misses the flower; like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to, my heart hardened like the frozen world your absence had banished me to. But I did not lose hope. Hope guided me; that was what got me through the day and especially the night. The hope that after you were gone from my sight, it would not be the last time that I would look upon you.

But now that we’re together, alone in this world away from all our troubles, I can finally find happiness and peace again. You’ve brought light and joy to my heart, defrosting all the ice that has accumulated over the years due to living a solitary life, a life without affection and love. You are the peanut to my butter, the dub to my step, the milk to my shake. Without you, I have nothing. I’ve vowed to dedicate myself to you, using every part of my being to making your life the best possible it can be. I promise to love, cherish, and remain loyal to you for the rest of my life. Through pain and sorrow. Through the best of times and the worst of times. I’ll be there by your side, propping you up to succeed and prosper. My precious, loving mare, I love you, and always will.

With All My Heart and Affection,

Brass ~XOXO

Trixie teared up several times while reading the letter and had to keep wiping her eyes. When she finally got through it, she put the letter back where she found it and sighed happily, a smile blossoming on her tired face.

When Brass got to the register, she ordered a simple grilled cheese sandwich for herself with an iced mocha frappe to drink and a side of onion rings. For Trixie, she decided to order a healthy BLT (hay bacon strips, lettuce, and tomato), an order of fries, and her ice-cold water. Once the order was complete and paid for, she went back over to Trixie at the table to await their orders.

“Food will be out in a few minutes, Hon. I hope you can wait that long,” said Brass.

Trixie nodded and smiled, not trusting herself to talk.

As Brass sat at the table, she noticed the parchment there and looked to where it was supposed to be. She blushed and quickly snatched the letter back up, hiding it back under her wing. A few moments later, their order was called, so Brass got up to retrieve their food. As she picked them up, she made sure the parchment was safely secured with her. Flying back over to the table, she placed Trixie’s order in front of her and took her own back to her seat across from her.

“Dig in, gal pal. You look tired,” said Brass.

Trixie smiled and attacked the food. She made a deep lake of ketchup next to her fries and dipped them into its depths. The BLT was crunchy and delicious, the hot and the cold complementing each other perfectly. She sipped her water and munched contentedly. Sounding casual, Trixie asked, “What do you have there, Brass?” She pointed to the paper under her wing.

After swallowing the bite from her grilled cheese, Brass looked at the paper under her wing. “Oh, that? It’s just a little project I was doing to preoccupy myself with while you were researching. I hoped that it would lift your spirits while you worked, but... it’s kinda lame,” she said.

Trixie glared at her. “I’ll be the judge of that! Gimmie!” she said.

Well, it was too late. Trixie had already seen the paper under her wing and Brass didn’t want to upset her by denying it to her. She sighed and removed it from under her wing and handed it over. “It’s- It’s not finished. I mean, it’s not my best. No! I- What I meant to say is... I’ve never done anything like this before,” she said.

Trixie looked at Brass and smiled. “Well, if you want to work on it some more...,” she said, holding the paper over the table.

Brass gulped and looked to Trixie. “No, it’s okay. Keep it. It’ll help you focus on your studies and... It’ll give you something to remember me by. If you ever feel sad, or alone, just whip it out and read it. I’ll continue to work on my writing and later, I’ll write you an even better love letter!” she said.

Trixie’s eyes widened. “Oh, that’s what it is...,” she said. She stood up and reached over to hug Brass. “Thank you, Brass! This means a lot to me!” Trixie folded it and put it away. “I’ll read it later- I don’t want to get grease and ketchup all over it.”

Brass smiled, a bit nervous of what Trixie’s reaction would be once she read it. “Yeah, sounds good. You’re welcome,” she said. After their hug, she continued eating, her hunger still not yet satisfied. She finished off the sandwich in no time and was munching on the onion rings as she continued to also sip her frozen coffee beverage from time time.

“So... it might be trauma. That’s- what the books say,” said Trixie.

Brass looked back to Trixie, putting down the onion ring in her hoof. “Trauma? Like... physical or emotional?” she asked.

Trixie looked uncomfortable. “Um, it could be either- or both. There have been some cases where over use of magic has resulted in short-term magic loss. Also, sometimes when ponies are exposed to a traumatic situation, they can lose the ability to use their magic- it kind of works at an unconscious level. So at least we’ve got some ideas now...,” she said.

“But it’s not permanent, right? There’s surely a way we can fix this. There’s got to be,” said Brass.

Trixie looked down at the remnants of her lunch. “From what I read, it isn’t usually permanent. The length of time without magic usually depends upon the degree of stress or trauma. So, um- when I had my last attack... What do you remember?” she asked.

Brass took a moment to think about the event, sipping on her frappe. “Hmm... well, when I first arrived at the scene, you had already lost a hold of yourself. You were walking aimlessly as a red sphere surrounded you. Um, what else. You couldn’t hear me when I tried to talk to you and when I tried to pass through the barrier, it wouldn’t budge. It was much different from the other times,” she said.

Trixie looked thoughtful at the description.

“Yeah. Eventually I broke through and stuff, but it wasn’t easy,” said Brass.

Trixie nodded again, policing up the remains of her lunch.

Brass sighed. “You know, it feels like I’ve told you about this before. I’m pretty sure I have. I told you about me on the cloud, the whole sphere deal, Percuss and Gilda being there, and the kiss...,” she said.

Trixie went pale then. “Kiss? What kiss?” she asked.

Brass blushed, lowering her eyes to her onion rings. “Well... after I broke through the sphere thing, I sorta, kissed you to calm you down,” she said, then looking back at Trixie. “But it was only to calm you down! You were breathing heavily and completely panicked. I needed you to calm down before you caused more harm to yourself. I wasn’t trying to sneak one in just because, or anything.”

Trixie looked confused. “I’m not sure... You mentioned Percuss and... Gilder, was it?” she asked.

“Uh, Gilda was her name. You know, the griffon?” asked Brass.

Trixie shook her head. “A griffon kissed me? That... doesn’t make sense...” she said.

Brass gave her a confused look. “...what? No. Gilda was there trying to help out, or something. I was the one who kissed you,” she said.

Trixie looked down. “Wait- you said there was a huge sphere of magic when I had my, um, attack at your house? Why were there other ponies there?” she asked.

Brass raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Trixie was mixing things up. She had told her everything before. In great detail even. But then she was saying the most random of things. “I don’t recall saying there was a sphere during your ‘attack’ at ‘my’ house,” she said. And those ponies were there because they lived there. It was their house.” She took another sip of her drink and stared at her, trying to get a read on what she was thinking. “Trixie, are you feeling all right? You’re kinda mixing things up.”

Trixie shook her head and said, “I’m not sure. We met in the bar, had some drinks, went to your place, and I had- an attack? And now...”

“And now... you’re here with me. Right? And who am I? Where are we now? How did you get here? You can remember all that, right? I’d sure hope so considering how you’ve been mixing up all the other things,” said Brass.

“Well, you’re Brass and we’re at, um…,” said Trixie as she looked up “…at the Sammie Saloon. We came here because... I was hungry. I was doing some research in, um... The Canterlot Library! That’s it- I was trying to find out about my attack at your house... last night, I guess? It must have been bad since I can’t use my magic...”

“Well, you got most of it right. But we’re in Winnysor Castle now... in the other dimension. And the incident at Hollow’s house wasn’t last night. It was a few days ago...,” said Brass.

“Wait- you’re pulling my leg! Why would I come here? Isn’t this where Duskshine said he was from? You’re kidding- right?” asked Trixie. A tinge of hysteria was creeping into her voice.

Brass sighed, taking her seat and moving it next to Trixie. She placed it down and sat, looking into Trixie’s eyes. “I’m afraid not. Prince Artemis offered us a place at his castle so we could work out our problems in peace. Don’t you remember? We came here like, yesterday,” she said, placing a hoof to Trixie’s forehead. “Trixie, what’s wrong? You’re acting rather strange. Like... you can’t remember.”

Trixie pulled back and looked a little uncomfortable. “Um, wait- how- how long has it been since I met you at the bar?” she asked.

“Hmm...,” said Brass as she placed a hoof under her chin. She looked up to the sky, thinking about the question. “I’d say... about four days.”

“Four days!?” said Trixie.

“Um, yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?” asked Brass.

“But- But I met you last night at the bar... You made me a drink, we talked, then went back to your house... Did you put something in my drink…?” asked Trixie.

Brass tilted her head. Now she was very confused. “Wh- What? No. Of course not. I didn’t put anything in your drink. Why would I do that? We’ve done so much since that night. Don’t you remember? We went out to eat at a fancy restaurant, then we went out for a few drinks. We also had breakfast at Sugar Cube Corner and stuff. Don’t you remember last night with the milkshake and the club we went to?” she asked before shaking her head and sitting back in her seat as she remembered Trixie in the library. There must’ve been something she found out. “Don’t you remember researching in the library? What else did you find out?”

Trixie narrowed her eyes for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. She reached into her saddlebags and pulled out her notebook. “Well, let’s see here- common symptoms include disorientation, extreme mood swings, depression symptoms, and... short term memory loss,” she said. Trixie put the notebook down and cradled her face in her hooves. “I guess... some of that sounds familiar?”

Brass frowned as the symptoms were read off. “Extreme mood swings? Depression? And... memory loss,” she said. Sounded like herself back when she first arrived at Ponyville. “Yeah... it does. So I guess you have a type of amnesia, then?”

“Um, not exactly. Just short-term memory. I can recall everything up until, um, four days ago? And I don’t think it’s permanent. But I don’t know for sure...,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed. Another memory loss escapade. But still. It wasn’t as bad as when she got knocked on the head or when Accent had amnesia. At least Trixie was well, still Trixie. “I hope it’s not permanent. How are you supposed to remember all the fun things we did together? But anyway. What do you want to do now? I’m done eating and my drink’s all ice now...,” she said.

“Trixie... does not know. You seem to know what is going on here. What do you think I should do?” asked Trixie.

Brass was stuck for a moment. Usually Trixie was the one doing all the leading and such. Up until then, she had been following her but now that she had short-term memory loss, it was up to her to continue on. “Uh... uh, maybe we could ask the Prince to help? He is after all an alicorn with immense power. He should be able to tell us how to fix you. Either that or we could just hang out a bit longer and see if it goes away. I’m kinda itchin’ for some more stress relief. That sleep was good, but my muscles are still tense and sore,” she said.

“Whatever you think is best, Brass,” said Trixie.

Brass took a moment to think it over. Going straight to Prince Artemis was the best course of action, but the Prince was very busy as he had said. Something about his brother leaving that dimension’s Canterlot in ruins and stuff about how the world had gone to shambles. But Trixie was a top priority. Brass was willing to do anything and go to any pony to help her out. She sighed and turned back to Trixie.

“Perhaps we should see the Prince now. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling as of late. I just want you back to your normal self and I’m willing to do anything to make that happen,” said Brass.

“Hmmm. That’s probably the best idea. I hope- I hope the issue isn’t a magical one. I’ve cast some powerful spells in the past and used some strong talismans before. I hope the stains on my soul aren’t too deep...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked at Trixie and placed a hoof on her shoulder, reassuring her that everything was going to be all right. “Don’t worry, Trixie. Whatever the problem is, I’m sure he can help. If not him, we can try Princess Celestia and Princess Luna if we have to,” she said.

Trixie looked down. “Okay, whatever you think is best...,” she said before impulsively standing up and hugging Brass. “I’m so glad you’re here. Trixie is not used to... depending on other ponies. It is not easy. But she needs to get better- no matter what it takes!”

Brass smiled, hugging Trixie back. “I’m here for you, Trixie. I’m here for you...,” she said.

A darkness passed across Trixie’s eyes where Brass couldn’t see and, just for a second, a cruel sneer curled her lips. But then it was gone as if it had never been.

After embracing in the hug, Brass backed away and looked at Trixie while still smiling. “Do you want to head back to the castle now? We should talk to that Prince about all this. Oh! And wasn’t there something you want to ask him about? Something about... ah, yes. Privacy. Right?” she asked.

Trixie looked at Brass blankly. “Well... um, I guess we don’t want those spiders watching us all the time. Does that- make sense?” she asked.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want the Prince getting’ his jollies off from peeking at me in the shower,” said Brass as she gave Trixie a wink, chuckling. “Or you even? The Prince seems like a lonely stallion. You never know what his spiders are up to.”

Trixie looked sad and lost. “Yeah, I guess you’re right...,” she said.

“Hey now, what’s the matter this time? We’re going to get you help. And I’m here with you. Your loving marefriend will take good care of you,” said Brass. She bopped Trixie on the nose and smiled.

Trixie’s eyes widened at the last comment. “Um... okay. If you say so. I guess I’ve forgotten a lot. I’m sorry...,” she said.

Brass scooted closer to Trixie and snuggled with her, rubbing the side of her head against Trixie’s chest. “Aw, it’s okay. Just know that we had lots of fun together and there’s plenty more to come. You do still love me, right?” she asked.

Trixie looked down shyly. “I- I just met you last night...,” she said.

Brass continued to gently rub her head against Trixie, not wanting to look up at her face. She couldn’t let her see the growing expression of pain. “But that’s okay. Whether it was four days ago or ‘last night’, we’re still together. We’re still marefriend and marefriend. Don’t you feel something deep down inside? A certain warmth or longing to be with me? Surely some of that remains,” she said.

Trixie pulled away from Brass and said, “Just give it some time. Things are mixed up right now. Hopefully they can be set right. You do seem to be a good friend- and I trust you. That will have to be enough for now...”

Brass moved back as well and gave a nod, holding back her grief. “Okay. I understand...,” she said.

Trixie put her notebook back in her saddlebag and looked up at Brass. “Okay, Ms. Brass. Lead the way...,” she said.

Brass gave Trixie a nod and got up, leading the way back to the castle. When they got there, they looked around for the main hall to talk with Prince Artemis. Brass had to get help for Trixie soon. She couldn’t bear not having her old Trixie back, the one that remembered who she truly was. “Well, we just have to wait around until he shows up. I tried talking to his little spider thing, but so far I’ve got nothing,” she said.

“Well, the [Prince](http://www.facebook.com/nocturnalhorror.fim) knows we’re looking for him. I guess we can do something else if we need to. You said something about being sore...?” asked Trixie.

“Uh, yeah. I’m still feeling a little tense from all the dancing, high-speed flying, and... well, other stuff,” said Brass.

Trixie’s eyebrow rose at the last comment, but she didn’t say anything. “Okay, well- I guess there’s got to be a massage parlor around here somewhere...,” she said.

A slight smile appeared on Brass’ face. She did love being pampered and she hadn’t been to the spa in a while. “Sounds good. Let’s look for one. I’m just aching to get a deep tissue massage...,” she said.

Trixie walked silently beside Brass for a while and finally asked. “I was wondering- what happened? You seem to have burns all over your body. Did I- I mean, was that something that I did...?” she asked.

Brass looked over at Trixie and thought about how she got so many injuries. Should she tell her? Eh, maybe not then. Trixie was too vulnerable to be bombarded with guilt and pain. Anyway, once she got her memories back, she would remember. Until then, Brass had to keep her happy and as calm as possible.

“These marks? Cooking accident. Tried my hoof at cooking and it didn’t turn out so well,” said Brass while giving Trixie a weak smile as they walked.

Trixie managed a wan smile at that. “Remind me never to let you cook for me!” she said. She even managed a little chuckle at the humorless joke.

Brass smiled, glad that Trixie bought it. “Yes, surely I won’t be doing that again,” she said. They continued on through the halls, asking around if there was a spa close by. One of the attendants pointed them in the right direction, so they headed that way and eventually made it inside. “Well, we’re here. What do you feel like getting?” she asked.

Trixie motioned for Brass to wait a second and went over to talk to the manager, handing her a moderate stack of bits. She returned with a devilish grin. “Don’t worry, Ms. Brass- you’ll get the works now. I hope you can handle it...,” she said.

“Um, sure. What does that exactly entail? I’m very particular about what I get, but... I’m open for new experiences,” said Brass. She smiled and looked around, waiting for some attendant to take her away.

A slender mare came from behind the curtain and, taking Brass’ hoof in hers, led her into the back. Brass smiled as the mare led her away, but before she left, she looked over her shoulder to see Trixie one last time before heading into the back.

Trixie headed through another door and spent some time in a hot tub, drifting in the water while letting all of her fears melt and worries drift away.

“So… been doing this long?” asked Brass to the masseuse.

“A few years, yes,” said the masseuse.

“Oh, that’s good. So, what’s first?” asked Brass.

“First, we’ll loosen up this firm body of yours in preparation for the sauna, hooficures, facials, and hot tub. We will give you a full body massage, focusing on your most tense areas. We will work out all the knots and get all the tension out of your back and legs. Then, we will give you the soothing hot stone treatment as we work on the wings. But, if that’s okay with you, madam,” said the masseuse.

Brass smiled, eagerly waiting in anticipation for the package. “Sounds divine,” she said. As she walked with the mare, she couldn’t help but feel saddened that Trixie wasn’t there to share in the pleasures. Once she and the masseuse got into one of the private rooms, Brass got on the massage table and laid on her stomach, placing her head down on the padded headrest.

The masseuse looked over Brass’ body. “My my, so many burns and bruises. What, may I ask, caused all this?” she asked.

Brass thought for a moment and decided not to tell the truth again. “Various operations out in the field. I’m a Royal Guardspony, you know,” she said.

“Ah! A member of the Guard. I should have known. I’ll remember to give you a discount after all this is done. What is your name, might I ask, madam?” asked the masseuse.

“Capt. Brass Casing, Hunter-Seeker Corps. Surely you’ve heard of me?” said Brass.

“I’m sorry, madam. Can’t say I have. Though, I have heard of Capt. Silver Shell from your group. He’s garnered a lot of attention lately,” said the masseuse.

That’s right. They were in the _other_ Equestria. “Really now. I might have to meet him later then. Sounds like quite the stallion,” said Brass.

The masseuse prepared some candles and got some mood music playing, which consisted of ambient sounds and melodies. “Now, just relax and let your body loosen up. Breathe in… and out. Close your eyes, and think happy thoughts…,” she said. The masseuse positioned herself by Brass’ right side and placed her hooves softly on her back, getting a feel for her body.

Brass smiled and immediately began thinking of Trixie as the masseuse moved her hooves around her back, smoothing out the knots and working away the tension. The masseuse poured cool oil on her back and continued to rub in circular motions around the base of her neck and upper back. The only sounds that were heard in the room were the ambient music and the occasional soft moan from Brass. As the masseuse began massaging her lower back, Brass couldn’t help but let out a few more moans.

“Oh… Trixie, that feels good,” said Brass.

“Hmm? Did you say something, madam?” asked the masseuse.

Realizing what she said, Brass blushed. “Um, nothing! I just said it feels good,” she said with a slight blush.

The masseuse smiled and continued working on Brass’ back, moving around the table occasionally to get into a better position.

Elsewhere, Trixie started to daydream then- various images that she didn’t recognize flitted across her memory. They were disjointed, but she recognized a few things. Riding in a chariot. A little spider in a hat. A train ride. A club with loud music. A milkshake of all things. They seemed so familiar but she couldn’t make sense of them.

The masseuse continued to work skillfully and had already finished Brass’ back and forelegs. After that, she proceeded on to Brass’ flank and hindlegs, reassuring her that it was all professional and non-sensual in any way. As the masseuse massaged her flanks and inner hind thighs, Brass grinned from ear-to-ear, unable to contain her moaning. The masseuse smiled at this, but remained professional. The moans were a good sign that she was doing a good job. The masseuse tried not to linger around that area for too long, and once she was done, Brass was quivering with delight.

Next was the wing massage and hot-stone treatment. Another mare brought in some warm river stones and strategically placed them all around Brass’ back, further diffusing the tension that was still left. As the stones were working its magic, the masseuse began with Brass’ right wing and began stroking it, starting from the base and working her way to the edges. Brass nearly gasped with bliss as she felt some pony’s hooves on her wings. That was always her favorite part of massages, no matter where she went. She cooed and moaned loudly, which only made the masseuse smile and work better. Brass was panting as the masseuse worked her hooves all around her wing, making her quiver with delight. The heat from the stones on her lower back, flanks, and shoulders, coupled with the tender touch on her wings nearly made her lose it all over the table. After finishing one wing, the masseuse moved to the next, repeating the same motions from the last wing. The masseuse watched Brass with much delight, her gaze moving over every inch of her body as her wings were stimulated. It didn’t hurt to watch and it was her job to make other ponies feel relaxed, so no foul done… yet.

“How are you feeling, madam? Anything I can do to increase your pleasure?” asked the masseuse.

“It feels- It feels great…,” said Brass.

The masseuse smiled contently and finished up the massage, removing the stones and helping Brass back on her hooves. After she was loosened up, Brass was escorted over to the sauna. Once there, Brass was told to take a seat and relax as a new mare took over to help her with the steam. After the door was closed, Brass sighed and leaned back, looking to the mare that poured water on the hot rocks to produce steam. She couldn’t help but smile as her body was freed of stress and tensions. She closed her eyes and inhaled, letting it all out as she continued to think of Trixie.

Trixie finally tired of the hot tub and headed to the sauna. She went inside, closed the door, and had the attendant put several ladles full of water steaming into the room. She sat back on a nearby bench and closed her eyes, letting the steam soak in.

When Brass opened her eyes to look around, she noticed another mare in the room. She scooted over and saw Trixie there as well, relaxing with her eyes closed. Feeling absolutely amazing, she went over to her side of the sauna and sat down beside her, making sure she was quiet enough as to not disturb her. She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. As she began to doze off, her head leaned to the side, resting on Trixie’s shoulder.

Trixie drifted back to consciousness, noticing a weight on her shoulder. It was Ms. Brass, her savior, her... brave soldier? Where’d that come from? Trixie also wondered what their relationship had been like. How close had they become? She wasn’t sure and didn’t know how to ask. Still... Brass wasn’t a bad looking mare at all. Maybe...

Brass’ head began sliding off Trixie’s shoulder and the sudden drop brought her back from her nap. “Huh, what?” she asked, glancing over and seeing Trixie looking at her. “Oh, sorry if I woke you. I just saw you sitting here by yourself and decided to give you some company. How are you feeling?”

“Better... I asked for the royal treatment for you. Are you relaxed? Did they squeeze all the tension out of you?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled, scooting closer to Trixie. “That they did. Worked their hooves all over me,” she said. She then turned her back to Trixie, flashing her wings. “See? Don’t they look so knot-free and loose? After this, I get a hooficure and facial, then a relaxing finish in the hot tub.”

“That’s good. Say, I’ve got a weird question for you if you don’t mind...?” said Trixie.

Brass turned back around to face Trixie. “Yeah? What’s on your mind?” she asked.

“Something keeps tickling the back of my mind... Does ‘brave soldier’ mean anything to you?” asked Trixie.

“Well, I’m a soldier and I guess I’m pretty brave. Say, isn’t that what you usually call me sometimes? Yeah. That’s what you call me. It’s actually quite cute. I love it when you call me nicknames and such. It’s much more intimate than just saying Brass,” said Brass as she smiled, looking at Trixie as they sat together in the sauna.

“That’s interesting, Ms. Br- Um, my brave soldier...?” said Trixie as she blushed furiously while dropping her head like she expected to get yelled at... or hit.

Brass smiled, placing a hoof around Trixie as she brought her close. “Yes, my loving marefriend? What’s so interesting about it?” she asked.

“It’s just- just something I remembered. What did- what did you call me... before?” asked Trixie.

“Well, I called you plenty of things. My love. My loving marefriend. Hon. Cutey. Sexy. My dear. All sorts of things,” said Brass. In reality, Brass had only used a couple of those to refer to Trixie, but since she didn’t remember much, she decided to have a little fun. “But yeah. I usually just call you ‘my love’. Is that... okay?” she asked.

“Oh! Well, I guess so- or you could just use my name...,” said Trixie.

“Okay, Trixie,” said Brass. She gave Trixie a wink as she continued to hold her close beside her. “Do you have any other questions for me? Might as well chat while we purge our bodies of all these impurities. You know, some good ol’ mare talk. We’re dating, so it’s okay to just let it all out.”

Trixie looked at Brass funny. “No, silly- Trixie is my stage name! You can use my real name... if you want to...,” she said.

Brass tilted her head to the side, giving Trixie a confused look. “Your... real name?” she asked.

“Yeah! I mean, it seems like we aren’t... real... formal anymore. You can use my name if you want...,” said Trixie.

“But- But you never told me your real name,” said Brass.

“Oh! I didn’t? I see...,” said Trixie.

“Care to share it then? I’m sure it’s a beautiful name,” said Brass.

“Oh! I- I don’t know if I should. She might get mad...,” said Trixie.

“Huh? She? Who? Who will get mad?” asked Brass.

A strange look came into Trixie’s eyes. “Wait- you don’t know? Hmmm... Maybe we weren’t that close. I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to confuse you...,” she said before standing up abruptly. “Listen to silly old me going on about foolishness! Clearly I need a massage...,” she said as she started to walk away.

“Wait!” said Brass. Before Trixie could leave, she got up and walked in front of her, preventing her from leaving. “Don’t go. We _are_ close. Very close, Trixie, or... whatever your name is. Talk to me about it. I’m your marefriend. I- I could give you the massage, if you want.”

“What? Well, that’s very nice of you to offer! I’m sorry about what I said earlier- I don’t want to get in trouble!” said Trixie.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I won’t make you divulge any information that you’re not comfortable sharing yet. Relationships are all about trust, and if you don’t trust me yet, then that’s okay. In the meantime, why don’t you lie down on the bench and I can give you a relaxing massage. What do you say?” asked Brass.

“Well, um, okay- I guess she wouldn’t mind...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, still confused about Trixie’s real name and the other “her”, but in time, she thought. She’d find out sooner or later. “Good. Now lie down on this bench and I can get started,” she said.

Trixie laid down on her stomach. “Be careful- I’m ticklish!” she said.

“Hmm... that’s good to hear...,” said Brass with a devilish smile. Once Trixie was situated, Brass placed her hooves on her back, starting by the base of her neck and shoulders. She applied a slight amount of pressure as she moved her hooves in a slow, circular motion to start off with. “Is that good, Trixie?” she asked.

“Hmmm? Oh, yes- that’s nice. I’m feeling better,” said Trixie.

“That’s good...,” said Brass as she moved closer and exhaled on the back of Trixie’s neck. She then moved her hooves lower to her midsection, still rubbing away at the tension in her body. She was getting aroused at the sight of Trixie laying there, the sweat from the sauna dripping all over her body. Brass gulped and tried to hide her arousal the best she could as she massaged.

“Oh, my- that feels wonderful! Can’t remember the last time we had one of these...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, moving her hooves to Trixie’s sides. “That’s good. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” she said with a sigh, moving down the length of one side then moving to the other. “Almost done...”

“So soon? Well, okay, if you’re getting tired. I would have thought a soldier would have a little more stamina than that...,” said Trixie.

Brass smirked, tickling her side. “So you want more, huh? I can oblige that. I still got plenty of energy in me for your pleasure...,” she said.

Trixie giggled. “Whoa, there- no tickling! What kind of a filly do you think I am?” she asked.

“I thought you were my marefriend. Marefriends do these types of things with each other...,” said Brass with a smirk as she tickled Trixie a bit more.

Trixie squirmed around on the bench, trying unsuccessfully to hold in peals of laughter. “St- Stop that!” she said.

Brass smiled and ceased the tickling, placing her hoofs back on the middle of Trixie’s back. “Okay, okay. Just relax now. Back to massaging...,” she said. She moved from her back and began massaging her legs, taking one of her forelegs into her hooves and patting them gently as she moved down the length of it. She watched Trixie with passionate eyes as she moved her hooves all around her, smiling slightly.

Trixie’s giggles subsided. “Okay, okay- no more naughty tickling...,” she said.

Brass continued to massage Trixie’s legs, moving down to her hind legs. She gulped and blushed as she took one of her legs into her hooves. She moved her hooves up and down her leg, making sure not to venture too far. Once she was done with one leg, she moved to the other. “Feeling all right? I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” she asked.

“Well, since you stopped tickling me, you fiend- I’m just fine...,” said Trixie.

Brass chuckled, still massaging Trixie’s hindlegs. “It wasn’t that bad, was it, you sissy mare? I’m sure you loved it. If you want, you can get your payback later. Sound good?” she said.

“Well, my feather technique IS feared all over Equestria...,” said Trixie.

“Heh, then I’d like to see it. As an HS operative, I’ve been exposed to several torture techniques and how to withstand them,” said Brass. She gave her a wink and moved back to Trixie’s lower back.

“You’re silly!” said Trixie.

Brass rustled the top of Trixie’s head and smiled. “I know,” she said while continuing to massage Trixie’s back to her satisfaction. She was just content that she could be there alone with her as she moved her hooves over her supple body. “You know, you have a pretty coat. And your body is so... soft and cuddly...”

Trixie looked back over her shoulder. “Um, Brass- what’s with your wings? Why are they sticking up like that? Does it help you balance or something?” she asked.

Brass blushed and looked over her back. Her wings were indeed fully open behind her and yet she didn’t even notice. “I, um... I- It’s because, um...,” she said, blushing harder as her hooves stopped moving. She then turned away and mumbled, “Because I’m aroused...”

“Hmmm, what’s that? Oh, it doesn’t matter,” said Trixie as she got up from the bench. “I feel much better now!” She reached over and brushed her hoof over Brass’ wing. “Now, look at you- all tense again. You might need to go get another massage now, silly!”

Brass twitched as Trixie felt her wing. “Oh! Well, um... maybe,” she said while still blushing. She then smiled and looked nervously at Trixie.

“You seem tense and frustrated. Go on- shoo! Go get some more attention- I’ve paid for the full afternoon, whatever you want! I think I’m going to get my hooves done...,” said Trixie. She wandered out of the sauna, her hoof trailing absently along Brass’ wing before leaving. She enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, getting thoroughly pampered at the salon. By the time she was done, she felt like an entirely new pony.

Brass shivered at Trixie’s hoof touching her wing while she watched her leave. She guessed it was time for the hooficure and facial. She smiled and left the sauna, getting escorted by an attendant to the beauty salon. Once there, she got a hooficure and relaxed as the help took care of her hooves. After that, she was taken to the facial station and got a rejuvenating, mineral face mask as she relaxed on a recliner. She sighed with relief as the mask did its job, still thinking about Trixie in the sauna and how amazing she looked. After getting a facial and hooficure, she was brought to the hot tub to finish relaxing. Brass tested the water first by sticking a hoof in. Since it wasn’t too hot, she proceeded in, sighing with relief as the bubbles and hot water surrounded her.

“Would you like something to drink while you relax?” asked the attendant as she handed a small menu to Brass.

Brass took it and looked it over. “Um, do you have anything with alcohol?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, madam. But we do not sell alcohol here. Spa policy I’m afraid,” said the attendant.

Brass frowned. “All right. Can I get… the tropical punch?” she asked.

“Sure. I’ll be right back,” said the attendant as she took the menu and left to get Brass’ drink.

The attendant returned with Brass’ juice blend, consisting of mango, peach, and orange juice. She took it from the attendant and smiled, taking a sip as she relaxed in the hot tub. She grinned as she tasted the sweet nectar, wondering what Trixie was up to. Just the thought of her sweating in the sauna aroused Brass, remembering the feeling of her hooves caressing her soft body. Her wings flared out to the side again, closing her eyes as she relaxed in the hot tub, sipping her juice

Trixie looked all around, trotting from room to room until she finally spotted Brass. Brass’ eyes were closed and she looked happy, which meant she wasn’t expecting the cannonball. After all, one must make an entrance- right?

As everything seemed to be perfect at that moment, Brass was suddenly splashed with water as another pony decided to use the hot tub as well. She opened her eyes and wiped the water from her face as she placed her drink off to the side.

“What in the hay was that!?” asked Brass.

“It’s me, silly!” said Trixie.

As Brass saw who it was, she grinned and moved closer to Trixie, tickling her stomach. “So it was you, was it!? I was having a very nice dream right then!” she said.

“Hey! No tickling!” said Trixie as she squirmed away from the pegasus.

Brass smiled and went back to her side of the hot tub, taking a sip from her drink. “So, how are you feeling? After the hot tub, the Royal Package is pretty much over. So I’m just chilling out and prolonging it as long as I can,” she said.

“What are you drinking? That looks good!” said Trixie.

Brass picked up her drink and took a sip. “This? It’s just a juice combination. Mango, peach, and orange. You want to taste?” she asked.

“Yes!” said Trixie.

Brass handed over the drink, letting Trixie have a taste. “Don’t be afraid. It’s clean,” she said, giving her a wink.

Trixie took a sip and smiled. “That’s good- I want one!” she said.

“Okay,” said Brass. She then clapped her hooves together and got some pony’s attention. Brass ordered another tropical drink, and when it was ready, she handed it to Trixie. “Here you go, Hon. Drink up,” she said.

Trixie slurped happily. “This is so good! Thank you, Brass!” she said.

“It is, isn’t it?” said Brass. “Um, so you say your name isn’t really Trixie, right? Mind telling me what is yet? I can’t help but feel like I should be calling you be your real name instead of your stage one. I want to know the real you, so your name could be a good start.”

Trixie looked around and said quietly, “I’m not really supposed to talk about it. She said it could get me in trouble.”

Brass moved across the hot tub, sitting beside Trixie. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you from whoever it is you’re afraid of. You can trust me,” she said.

Trixie cringed and closed her eyes like she expected something to happen. The seconds ticked by and she opened one eye, peered around, and then the other. She began to visibly relax then. “That’s really strange- I wonder where she’s gone? I’m worried about her- she’s always taken care of me before...,” she said.

Brass was still confused. Was Trixie actually talking about another pony, or was it something or somepony... in her mind? “Don’t worry. I’m here to take care of you now. You’ve got nothing to fear now that I’m with you,” she said.

Trixie looked at Brass. “But what about Trixie? Is she safe?” she asked.

Brass was totally lost now, but she just nodded her head. Maybe this was all a side effect of whatever was causing Trixie’s short-term memory loss. It was all too psychological for her. Flint would know; he had a psychology degree. “I’m sure she’s safe. Wherever she is, she has me and you to watch out for her,” she said.

Trixie giggled. “Don’t be silly- Trixie watches out for me! Or at least she used too...,” she said.

Brass placed a hoof around Trixie. “Shush now. I’m here. Now why don’t you tell me that pretty little name of yours, you cute mare,” she said.

Trixie looked down and got quiet, letting the sound of the lapping water fill the room. Finally she said in a small voice, “My name is Lilly...”

For some reason, Brass felt a warm feeling inside her, and not because of the water jets and bubbles. She was finally trusted enough by Trixie and got a piece of who she really was. Now she knew her name and it made her feel... good. “Lilly... that’s a beautiful name,” she said.

“Um, thank you. That’s nice of you to say,” said Lilly.

Brass didn’t know what to say anymore. All this time, and all her life, she had known this blue mare as Trixie. But now that Brass knew her real name, it was hard to address Trixie as Lilly. “You’re welcome… Lilly,” she said. She gave Lilly a wink and sighed with relief, gazing upon the mare with a content look. Now that she thought about it, Trixie was even more gorgeous with her new name.

Lilly turned and put her hooves on Brass’ shoulders. “Brass- we’ve gotta find Trixie! She’s missing and I can’t find her anywhere!” she said.

Brass simply smiled, but after Lilly mentioned finding Trixie, her smile soon faded. “What? Find Trixie? How do you propose we do that?” she asked.

“I don’t know- but she’s missing and we’ve got to find her!” said Lilly.

“Now look, calm down, Trix- er, I mean Lilly,” said Brass as she sighed and played along. “Now. What do you remember about this... Trixie? What did she look like? Where did you last see her?”

Lilly shook her head and yelled at Brass. “Don’t treat me like a little filly! Trixie has been with me, in here…,” she said, angrily pointing to her head. “…ever since- since...” She started to tear up. “F- For a long time.”

Brass sat there, realizing that the situation was much more than a simple hallucination. It had been with her for years, something that took root a long, long time ago. “I’m sorry, Lilly. I didn’t mean to insult you like that. It’s just- I don’t understand...,” she said.

“Trixie kept us safe. I don’t know what will happen without her! Maybe the magic hurt her, I don’t know...,” said Lilly.

“I don’t know what to say. I mean- Aren’t you and Trixie the same mare? I knew this Trixie mare since that night at the bar, I think, and she was the mare I loved and she loved me. Are you the same as her? Because I can love you too, but... I’m just so confused,” said Brass.

“We’re... different parts of the same pony. Trixie is smart and brave- she usually runs the show. She always worked hard to keep us safe,” said Lilly.

“And you?” asked Brass.

“Me? Oh, I’m no pony of importance. I’m just a scared little filly. I want to find Trixie so we can be together again. She’s like my big sister!” said Lilly.

“But she’s you. You can be just as smart and brave as ‘Trixie’. I can help you. That’s what marefriends are for. In the meantime, though, I can help you find her if that’s what you want,” said Brass.

“Yay! I want to find her!” said Lilly.

Brass patted Lilly on the head, masking her confusion and apprehension with a reassuring smile. This was going to put her to the test. Just how in the world was she going to help Lilly find a piece of herself!? For one of the few moments in her life, Brass was completely clueless. Lost. Unable to think of where to start.

“Okay. But let’s get out of this hot tub first. I’m starting to get pruney...,” said Brass.

“Okay!” said Lilly as she hopped out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel to start drying off.

Brass did the same and once she was dried off, she met Lilly in the spa’s lobby. “So. What do you feel like doing other than finding Trixie? Do you think Prince Artemis is ready to see us?” she asked.

“I dunno- maybe? Wanna go and find out!?” asked Lilly.

“Sure. I could use some guidance on the issue,” said Brass.

“Race you to the castle!” said Lilly as she ran off at full speed.

Brass smiled and ran off after her, making their way into the castle in search of the Prince.

Lilly was panting a little but was beaming a smile. “Hey, Brass- maybe we should write the prince a letter. He seems so busy- maybe he could write back to us?” she asked.

Brass caught up, but the run was a brisk warm up. She was feeling especially good since she was well taken care of at the spa. “Sure. Got a quill and parchment?” she asked.

Lilly looked startled for a minute but then she remembered, rummaging around in her saddlebags. “Here you go!” she said as she presented the treasures to Brass.

“Uh, thanks,” said Brass. She took the quill and parchment and found a place to sit down and write. The letter read:

Dear Prince Artemis.

Lilly (Trixie) and I would like to have an audience with you to discuss urgent matters. It seems that Lilly has lost her magical powers and has had a certain... switch, in personalities. I’m unsure of how to deal with the situation and I’m afraid it requires the help of an alicorn with immense magical power. I have no idea how to help her now, but until we meet, I’ll take good care of her. Send a spider to find us whenever you’re free to help.

From,  
Brass Casing

“There, how does that sound?” asked Brass after putting the quill down and looking to Lilly.

Lilly smiled sadly and nodded.

“Well, it’s out of our hooves now. We just need to wait and see what happens next,” said Brass.

A spider slid down from seemingly nowhere, taking the letter before scurrying back up into nothing. A thin line of shadowsilk was seen on a moon beam.

After writing a letter to Prince Artemis about Lilly’s plight, Brass and Lilly were left to wait for his response. In the meantime, Brass decided to show Lilly a good time. She liked Lilly; she was spunky, energetic and fun to be around. Not to say Trixie wasn’t either, but it was nice seeing some pony who was carefree and not afraid to try new things. Brass walked over to Lilly and smiled.

“So, want to have some fun while we wait? The spider thing took the letter, so we have some spare time to ourselves,” said Brass.

“Sure! What do you wanna do?” asked Lilly.

Brass paused for a moment to think of something to do. So many choices. “Hmm... let’s take a walk and see what this place has to offer. I need to get some fresh air and such. Maybe we’ll find something to do while we’re out,” she said.

“That sounds like fun! I’m sure those magic spiders can find us if they need us...,” said Lilly.

Brass and Lilly left the castle and began walking around the surrounding area in search of something fun to do. She was stumped as Lilly seemed to be a completely different pony from Trixie. “So, Lilly, what do you like to do?” she asked.

“Oh, I dunno- I like to have fun... Maybe some music? We should go listen to some live music! That would be a blast!” said Lilly. She cantered all around Brass as she trotted along. It was a spirited canter full of energy and she grinned throughout.

Brass smiled at Lilly as they continued to walk. Such a seemingly innocent pony, she thought. She sighed and tried to follow Lilly with her eyes. “Sure. But um, what kind of music do you like to listen to? Wait. Wasn’t it... classical or symphonic?” she asked.

“Well... I don’t like that kind of music, but Trixie does. I like it loud with a beat so you can dance to it! Find us some music like that! Oh- and some frappuccinos! I love those things! Is there a coffee house around here? That could be fun, right? You’re so quiet- what do you think?” asked Lilly.

Brass grinned. What a coincidence! Those were the type of things she liked as well. Though, she didn’t mind Trixie’s likes either, but Lilly’s were much more in synch with her own. “Sounds like an excellent idea, Lilly. I love dancing in clubs and coffee drinks too! I like dubstep and all related genres and as for coffee drinks, I love the iced blended ones more so than the hot stuff. I only like hot coffee when I need to wake up in the morning. So which would you rather do first? Clubbing or coffee?” she asked.

“Um...Well, clubbing is okay. I like live music- don’t you? Nothing compares to a concert! But, I guess we should get some coffee first! Have to keep our energy up- don’t want to slow down. There’s so much to do!” said Lilly. She was hopping all around Brass, urging her to go faster.

“Okay okay. We’ll get some coffee first,” said Brass. She continued to smile at Lilly’s energy and looked around. If she remembered correctly, they passed a coffee house on the way to the ice cream parlor last night. “C’mon, Lilly. Follow me. I think I know where we can get some coffee.”

“Yay! I can’t wait!” said Lilly.

Trying to get her bearing down, Brass headed in the direction of the ice cream parlor in hopes of finding that coffee house. She kept up a brisk pace so Lilly wouldn’t start to get bored or annoyed. She scanned the store fronts and finally found one with a cup of coffee as a sign. “Looks like we’re at the right place,” she said. She and Lilly found a table outside and sat down to decide on what to drink. “So, what did you feel like getting? A frappuccino?” she asked.

“Of course! You know I love those things, right? And you know the best way to make them, right? You need some whipped cream, some chocolate and caramel drizzle, and some chocolate chips! That’s the best way to go- it’ll give you hours of energy! I love those things but I never get to have them... Trixie says it makes me hyper but that’s silly, isn’t it? I mean, me- hyper? Ridiculous! I just want to have fun! You like fun, don’t you? I plan to have all the fun! I never get to do what I want- it’s not fair!” said Lilly. It couldn’t quite be done, but she was trying to bounce around the room while sitting down.

“That sounds good. Kinda like a mocha,” said Brass. She smiled, sitting in her seat as she thought about an even more hyper Lilly. “Sure I’ll get you one of those. Just sit tight, okay? That Trixie mare isn’t here to stop your fun, so you can have all the coffee you want. With me, you’ll have all the funs!” she said.

“All right! I can’t wait! I mean- you’re pretty old, but you seem to still be cool. It seems like the only thing grownups want to do is ruin my fun! That’s not cool- is it?” asked Lilly.

Brass smiled slightly, hiding her scowl the best she could. Her… old!? Yeah right, she thought. “Don’t worry, my darling. I won’t do anything to ruin your fun. Just sit tight and I’ll be right back with your drink, okay?” she said.

Lilly sighed and grumbled a bit. “Well, I guess it’s okay... Just don’t take too long... It feels like I’m dying here- slowing down... I mean, it’s fine for you to slow down- you’re older and that’s, um, normal- but for me? There’s so much to do!” she said.

“Okay, Hon. Be back in a jiffy,” said Brass. She stood up and went inside to order their drinks. She got in line and when it was her turn, she ordered.

“How can I help you?” asked the cashier.

“Yeah… can I get a caramel mochaccino with whipped cream please? But can you do me a favor?” asked Brass.

“Yes?” asked the cashier with a slightly nervous tone.

Brass smiled with a chuckle then went stern faced. “Make that one a decaf…,” she said.

“Okay… anything else?” asked the cashier.

“For me? Eh… give me a caramel mocha as well I suppose. But make mine regular,” said Brass. After she had given him her order, she waited off to the side for their drinks. When they were ready, she took the tray outside and handed Lilly her drink, making sure the cardboard sleeve covered where it said decaf. “Here you go, Lilly. Be careful, it’s hot. So use the sleeve.”

Lilly’s eyes lit up as she saw the cup. She closed her eyes and, for the first time in a while, was perfectly still as she breathed in the aroma. Then the moment was gone, however, as she started to sip it down. Something drifted across her eyes and she looked over to Brass. “That’s strange... I guess around here they don’t make ‘em very strong...,” she said before sighing, crumbling down- and then an idea sparked and she perked back up and smiled. “Oh, well- I’ll just have to drink more of them!” she said before resuming the attack on the frappuccino.

A look of horror appeared on Brass’ face, though it was subtle and hidden by a fake smile. More coffee!? This was going to get expensive... “Um, you don’t want to drink too much, Hon. You might make your stomach queasy,” she said, continuing to smile before taking a sip from her own caramel mocha.

Lilly hopped up and grinned. “Wait here- I’m gonna run over and get a snack. Be right back!” she said. Lilly ran over and bought a couple of small bags and zoomed back to the table. She took something out of the bag, popped it in her mouth, and grinned.

Brass looked at the snacks but couldn’t tell what they were. “What have you got there, Lilly?” she asked.

Lilly grinned. “You wanna try one? They’re really good!” she said.

“Sure. Let me have one,” said Brass.

Lilly handed Brass a small, round chocolate then she popped a second one in her mouth, chewing happily.

Brass took one of the chocolates and sniffed it before popping it into her mouth. “Hmmm... tastes good. What are they?” she asked.

“Chocolate covered espresso beans, silly- what else?” said Lilly. She took a few more sips of her drink then popped another chocolate in her mouth, crunching happily.

Once Brass heard what it was, she stopped chewing, suddenly tasting the coffee flavor. That wasn’t good. Those concentrated espresso beans were going to send Lilly into hyper-active mode, something Brass wanted to avoid by getting her decaf instead of regular. She swallowed the bean and smiled apprehensively. “A- Are you feeling all right? The caffeine isn’t giving you a headache, is it?” she asked.

“What? No, why would it? Brass- you’re looking a little jittery. Maybe you should have some decaf? I understand adults can’t handle caffeine...,” said Lilly.

Brass looked at Lilly and chuckled. Still calling her an oldie, eh? Well, she’d show the “youngster” what that old pony can really do. “You know I’m only in my mid-twenties, right?” said Brass. She took another sip from her drink and smiled at Lilly.

“Oh my Celestia- that’s ancient! I’ll never be that old!” said Lilly before her smile dimmed. “Um, I’m sorry- that was mean. You can’t help being old- there’s nothing you can do about it.” Lilly reached over and patted Brass on the back. “Look, you seem to be loads of fun. And you have a great personality- that’s got to count for something, right? So don’t feel too bad- Trixie had a hard time keeping up with me too. And she’s super ancient!”

A spider slid down a strand of silk holding a scroll. It saluted briefly, dropping it to the table before clamoring back up the line and vanishing into a shadow.

Brass smiled at the innocent pony before her. She didn’t mind being called old. It sort of made her feel... good, considering she really wasn’t old at all. But still, that must’ve been how Trixie felt when she was hanging out with her. She was about to say something until she noticed the spider and the note.

“Huh, I guess the Prince has a response for us,” said Brass, picking up the letter and reading it over.

“Well? What does it say?” asked Lilly.

“It’s a letter from Prince Artemis. Here, I’ll read it to you,” said Brass, clearing her throat and reading the letter to her:

Dear Brass,

I am sorry to say I am not the one to be involved in this particular bit of magic. While I am powerful in healing magic of either the physical or mental sort, it is not something I can claim to have any true skill in. I may be able to find the sort of block that would seal her magic as I have some great understanding of that sort of thing due to events of my past, but the rift in her mind is not something I will be able to heal. To be honest, I would be unsure if she was a different pony now or if the split lead to the Trixie personality.

I will do what I am able to help, but it may be best if you sought an expert in personality issues. Alicorns tend to suffer from said affliction, not cure it.

When I am able, I will send some pony out to bring you to me at the very least. I should be able to deal with the magical portion of this ailment.

-Prince Artemis

“That’s all the letter says, so we’re pretty much on our own until this ‘expert’ arrives,” said Brass.

“Huh. Well. That sounds a little scary...,” said Lilly. She sat up straight and smiled. “Still, we’ve got our own lives to live! There are adventures to be had! We can’t stop now- can we?”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” said Brass. She took another, longer sip from her drink. It was cooling off, so it was easier to drink. “Ah! That’s good. So, tell me about yourself, cutie. What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies and such. Being an ‘old’ mare, I tend to forget things.” She gave Lilly a wink and sat back in her chair, setting aside the letter from the Prince.

Lilly drank half of her remaining drink and popped another candy in her mouth. She looked a little surprised by the question but thought about it for a moment. “Well, I like a lot of things. Music is cool. Coffee is awesome! I like to hang out with nice ponies and run around. I kind of like singing but I’m not very good at it. I like to dance, too...,” she said.

“So you like to dance, huh? One of these days, I gotta see how you shake that cute, little flank of yours in a club,” said Brass as she gave Lilly a playful smile. “But that’s later. You wanted to go see some live music, right? Well. First we need to find a place that does that.”

Lilly leaned forward and put her hooves on Brass’ shoulders. “Brass, we’re friends, right?” she asked.

Brass smiled, putting her hooves on Trixie’s. “The very best,” she said.

Lilly looked into Brass’ eyes then said, “And friends help each other, right?”

Brass gazed deeply into Lilly’s eyes as well, still smiling. “Of course...,” she said.

Lilly looked quite serious then. “And you’ve helped me a lot, right?” she asked.

“You have no idea. But yeah, I’ve done a lot for you. Why so serious?” asked Brass.

A ghost of a smile drifted across Lilly’s face and was soon lost in the serious expression. “And- do you think it was- easy- for me to accept that help?” she asked.

Brass thought it over before giving her response. Where was Lilly going with all this? “Hmm... I’m not sure. I guess, no? But you did anyway, because you trust me and like me, I suppose,” she said.

Lilly looked into Brass’ eyes and the pain was apparent there. “And do I owe you anything for that help?” she asked.

Brass stared at Lilly then chuckled. “Owe me!? No way, Lilly. I’m doing all this for free, Hon. Your love and affection are the only things I need from you. But, if you insist on paying me, just being by your side is all I need,” she said.

Lilly shook her head. She took a deep breath and said, “If- If I can help you, will you accept my help?” she asked.

“Of course! You’re about one of the only ponies I truly trust and hold dear. If I ever need help, I would gladly accept it from you,” said Brass.

Lilly looked more determined then. “Even if it’s hard to accept, will you still let me help you?” she asked.

“Of course, Lilly. You’re my marefriend. I love you and would never think twice about asking you for help,” said Brass.

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut and asked in a quiet voice. “You promise? You promise to let me help you?” she asked.

“Oh Lilly. For the umpteenth time. Yes. Yes I will let you help me, my love,” said Brass.

Lilly opened her eyes and gave Brass a warm smile. “Good!” she said as she walked to the exit, reaching into her saddlebag. She threw a large pouch over her shoulder back to Brass as she walked out the door.

Brass caught the pouch and watched Lilly leave. She quickly got up and went to catch up. “Hey, where you off to in a hurry?” she asked.

“Aren’t we looking for some live music? Did you forget? Must be getting old...,” said Lilly.

Brass chuckled, bumping shoulders with the mare. “If you keep calling me ‘old’ and I’m going to have to give you a timeout, youngster,” she said.

“Only if you can catch me, grandma!” said Lilly. She quickly accelerated to a full gallop, laughing all the way.

Brass sighed and ran after Lilly, grinning all the way. Such a cute, little mare. It almost made her feel guilty for trying to hit on such an innocent pony. For now, she’d try and suppress her urges. “You little rascal! Do you even know who I am!?” she asked. She then hurried to catch up, taking to the skies and flying over her.

Lilly stopped and looked up at Brass. “No fair- that’s cheating!” she said.

“Awww, some pony’s a sore loser...,” said Brass as she smiled, hovering over Lilly.

Lilly stuck her tongue out. “I didn’t want to play your dumb old game anyway...,” she said.

Brass landed and stood by Lilly. “Such a silly filly. All right, I’ll stay grounded... for now,” she said.

Lilly’s grin was infectious as she immediately galloped off. “Catch me if you can!” she said.

Brass smirked and ran after Lilly, keeping her wings firmly placed against her sides. She was used to running and didn’t need to fly to catch up and eventually pass her. “What’s the matter, youngin? Getting tired!?” she asked.

Lilly cackled. “Never!” she said, speeding up even more and trying to increase the distance between herself and Brass.

Brass began panting as she increased her speed. Maybe she was more out of shape than she thought; being away from the other hunters made her lazier and more complacent. She began to see Lilly pull further and further away as she tried to keep up

Lilly slowed down a bit, breathing hard, and let Brass catch up. Just as Brass passed her, she stopped suddenly. She was going to charge ahead once she passed Lilly, but barely saw her stop out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stopped and went back over to her.

“Hey, you looking tired there, missy. All this too much for you?” asked Brass while panting heavily but still smiling.

Lilly laughed lightly and said, “Not at all! So, old mare, are you going deaf too? Don’t you hear the music?”

Brass was heavily panting too that she didn’t even notice. She calmed down as her ears twitched. “Now I hear it. What is it? I can’t make it out,” she said.

“I don’t know- let’s find out!” said Lilly.

“After you, my cute little mare,” said Brass.

Lilly swung her tail at Brass playfully, missing by a good six inches. She turned towards the music, finding the building after a few minutes. “All right, this looks like a night club. I wonder what’s going on in there? It sounds like fun!” she said.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to go clubbing. But whatever. I’m not complaining. The last time we went, we had lots of fun! And I finally get to see you shake your thang. I bet you’re really good on the dance floor,” said Brass.

Lilly looked at Brass. “That’s live music, grandma! You really need to get your ears cleaned out- don’t you hear the singing?” she asked.

Brass sighed and listened closer. “Yeah. I hear it. C’mon, then. Granny’s gettin’ antsy. Let’s find a seat inside and relax. I hope they have drinks...,” she said.

Lilly grinned and, ruffling Brass’ mane, trotted into the club. Brass followed her inside, stretching her wings out as she entered the establishment. Lilly trotted over and got them a table. Her face was lit up and she was swaying to the music.

As Lilly found them a table, Brass sat down, watching all the ponies around. A new song began playing and she was rather enjoying herself. That was the kind of music she liked to listen to while on the hunt. It got her juices flowing. “I never thought this kinda thing would be your scene, Lilly,” she said.

“What do yah mean? This is awesome!” said Lilly.

Brass smiled, her head beginning to nod to the beat of the song. “Yeah, it is pretty rad. I like this kinda music too!” she said. She looked over to see Lilly smiling at her nodding her head. “Say, I’m going to get something to drink at the bar. I’ll be right back. Want anything?”

“Something fruity!” said Lilly.

“I’m assuming... alcoholic?” asked Brass.

“Well... I’m not really old enough, but...,” said Lilly as she looked around. She then leaned in close to Brass and whispered. “Yes!”

Brass smiled, leaning close to Lilly as well. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell any pony,” she said. She gave her a wink and headed to the bar as another song began to play. When she got to the bar, she ordered two Brass Specials (White Peach Sangria with sugar on the rim, extra candy cherries, and an umbrella). She didn’t want to get a Trixie Special in the event that it might trigger something about Trixie and disturb Lilly. For now, it was best to lay off anything relating to Trixie. Once her drinks were ready, she went back to the table and handed Lilly her drink. “Here you go, Hon. Nice and fruity.”

Lilly took a sip of the drink and smiled. “This is really good! I thought alcohol was supposed to be yucky?” she said. She then drank it down in two long slugs and happily licked the sugar from the rim. “That was really good! Come on, Brass- drink your... What do you call these?”

“Well, the base drink is a White Peach Sangria, but with all these little customizations, we call it the Brass Special,” said Brass. She smiled and took a drink of hers, not fully downing it yet. “Say, you should slow down on those. It’s not exactly juice, you know.”

Lilly laughed. “Don’t be silly!” she said, reaching over and grabbing Brass’ drink before drinking it down. “Uh, oh- we’re out of drinks! Maybe you should get us some more?”

Brass smiled nervously as she watched Lilly finish her drink. She had to be careful with this one. She seemed to not know about hangovers yet. “Uh, sure. Be right back...,” she said. She got up and ordered two more Brass Specials, bringing back their drinks once they were ready. “Now Lilly. I’m capping you at two drinks, okay? So don’t finish this one too quickly. Sip it and enjoy it while it lasts.”

Lilly laughed. “Don’t worry- I’m fine!” she said. She then looked at Brass and made a face. She did sip her drink instead of gulping it.

Brass took one of the cherries and bit it from the step, chewing and swallowing it as she watched Lilly. “Uh huh. Right. I just don’t want you drinking too much. I’m responsible for your well-being, so I can’t let you get hurt,” she said. She took another sip of her drink, licking the sugar from her lips.

Lilly made another face and stuck her tongue out. “I thought you were cool, but you sound just like Trixie...,” she said.

Brass frowned, looking down at her drink. That really hit home and she wasn’t sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Surely being compared to Trixie wasn’t a big thing, but the way Lilly made it sound. It just felt... wrong. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to ruin your fun,” she said.

Lilly sighed. “Well, I guess you can’t help it. When a pony gets to be your age...,” she said.

“Lilly, I’m not that old. Stop saying stuff like that. Now you’re kinda hurting my feelings. And just how old do you think you are?” asked Brass.

Lilly looked sullen. “I’m old enough! Don’t treat me like a filly!” she said.

“Well, you keep acting like one. I can’t help but wonder…,” said Brass. She took another sip, keeping her eyes locked on Lilly.

“Wh- What do you mean? I- I’m just as grown up as you!” said Lilly. She picked up her drink and drained it. “See? I c- can drink just like a grown-up!”

Brass sighed, setting down her drink. “Being ‘Grown-Up’ means more than doing ‘Grown-Up’ things. Any pony can drink a beverage. Even little foals. But to act and think like an adult, now that’s entirely different. It’s... difficult- to explain. But if you say you’re an adult, then fine. I believe you,” she said, picking up her glass and taking a long drink from it.

“I can tell you don’t believe me... Look, I can be just as grown up as you! Just because I’m twelve doesn’t mean...,” said Lilly. She then started to cry, turning away from Brass in embarrassment.

Brass’ eyes widened at her words. She was only... twelve!? She sat there for a moment, letting it all sink in. She gulped and leaned over the table, taking a hoof in hers. She felt especially awkward being in this situation with a “twelve-year-old” but she had to endure. “You’re only... twelve, Lilly?” she asked.

Lilly stuttered through the tears. “Ye- Yeah, wh-why? Did I- did I do something wrong?” she asked. She hunched down again, turning away from Brass and ducking her head as if she expected to get hit.

Brass was near speechless. She let this poor mare drink alcohol, yet, she was “under-age”. It was so confusing though. It was Trixie’s body, the same old mare she knew, but it was inhabited by the mind of a twelve-year-old. How was she supposed to handle that and treat her? As an adult or child?

“No. You did nothing wrong, my little filly. It was all my fault. I should have looked after you better,” said Brass.

The tears were starting to dry up. Lilly looked up with fear in her eyes. “Really? You’re not mad at me? I don’t want you to hate me... I tried to be brave and grown-up, but it’s so hard...,” she said.

Brass forced a smile, trying to console and reassure the poor mare that everything was going to be okay. “I’m not mad at you. How could I? I’m your...,” she said, struggling with the word but eventually forcing it out. It felt weird, but it was still true. “...marefriend, Lilly. You’re doing absolutely fine. That’s why I’m here- to watch over you and protect you.”

“I miss Trixie. I’m not- any good at this. We’re so worried. Where did she go? Do you think- that I did something? Maybe I made her mad and she left? Is it all my fault?” said Lilly. Her voice was rising and the tears were gathering in her eyes again.

Brass couldn’t bear seeing her saddened like that. She moved her chair over next to her and placed her hooves around the filly, hugging her close. “There there, Lilly. You’ve done nothing wrong. Wherever Trixie is, I’m sure it had nothing to do with you being a bad mare,” she said. She rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. “You’ve had a long day, Lilly. How about I take you back to the castle and we can call it a night. Then tomorrow, we can talk all this out, okay?”

“O- Okay. I’m sorry I ruined your evening! I’m such a stupid foal! I ruin everything!” said Lilly. The tears started again as she rocked back and forth in her chair, but that time she didn’t pull away from Brass, leaning in to her and hugging her tight as the sobs wracked her body.

“Shush now, my darling. Everything’s all right. I had lots of fun with you tonight. We had coffee, listened to some good music. We raced and I got to know you more,” said Brass. She lingered in the embrace a while longer, staying close to her as the tears started to subside. She rubbed Lilly’s back a bit more then broke away, looking at her. “If you’re a good little filly, we can do this again tomorrow night, okay?”

“Really? You don’t think... I’m a stupid foal? You- You’ll let me go out again tomorrow?” asked Lilly. Hope dawned in her eyes as the tears dried.

Brass smiled, rustling the top of Lilly’s head. “Of course not. You’re still the cute, little, lovable mare I know and love. We can definitely do this again. But right now, it’s past your bedtime,” she said before getting up and giving her a wink.

Lilly got to her hooves then sat back down abruptly. “Whoa! I’m all dizzy…,” she said.

Brass sighed and went over to help Lilly up. “C’mon, you. Hop on my back. I’ll carry you home...,” she said.

“Okay...,” said Lilly as she climbed up on Brass’ back, more than a little unsteady.

Brass nearly buckled, but she was used to carrying heavy loads. All the rucksack marches and runs in her early days helped condition her for those types of things. She used her wings to keep Lilly steady and proceeded back to the castle, making sure to tread softly. After a long, tiring walk back, the two mares finally arrived at their room. By then, Brass was panting from exhaustion. “And... we’re... here...,” she said before opening the door and plopping Lilly on the bed. “Now get comfy, you. I’ll tuck you in.”

“No- wait-,” said Lilly.

“Yes, Lilly?” asked Brass as she stayed by Lilly’s bedside, looking at her.

Lilly struggled to get up and rushed into the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up.

Brass heard the sounds from the bathroom and shook her head. She shouldn’t have let the poor mare drink. She sighed and headed over to the bathroom to help her in any way she could. “Lilly, are you okay?” she asked.

“N- No...,” said Lilly as noises of retching drifted out of the bathroom.

Brass stood by the door, waiting for Lilly to come out. “Do you need any help in there?” she asked.

“Yes...,” said Lilly.

Brass slowly opened the door to see Lilly on the floor by the toilet. With a helping hoof, she knelt down and placed a hoof on her back, trying to ease the pain. “You see now? Sometimes adult activities have adult consequences...,” she said.

Lilly didn’t have the energy to give Brass a dirty look. Instead she just groaned.

“This is all just the nasty side effects of drinking too much. You have to take responsibility for your actions. It’s an adult thing. But at least you got all that out of your system, right?” asked Brass.

“I think so... Why do grown-ups drink that stuff?” asked Lilly.

“Well, for many reasons, Lilly. Mainly because it makes them feel good. It eases the pain, relieves stress. You don’t understand it all now, but you will. Eventually. But now, you need to get in bed, missy. You look exhausted, so go wash up and I’ll tuck you in,” said Brass.

“Okay...,” said Lilly. She washed up and walked slowly out of the bathroom. Her head was drooping and her hooves were dragging.

“Why so sad still, Lilly? I’m not mad at you and you learned your lesson, right?” asked Brass.

“My head hurts...,” said Lilly.

“Aww, then hurry up and get in bed. Sleep will help get rid of that nasty headache,” said Brass. She walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers, waiting to tuck Lilly in for the night.

Lilly walked over and crawled into bed. She looked up at Brass and tried to smile through the pain. “Thank you for getting me home. I’m sorry...,” she said.

Brass smiled, pulling the covers up to Lilly’s chin. “It’s my duty, Lilly. I’ll always be here for you,” she said before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. “And you have nothing to be sorry about. I had fun.” She went over and turned off the lights then walked back over to the bed. “Goodnight, Lilly. And sweet dreams.”

Lilly turned over and got comfy. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

Brass smiled and went over to the couch, lying down and pulling the covers over herself. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. She needed sleep badly because once morning came about, it was right back to it again. Within a few moments of getting comfy on the couch, she was out cold.


	8. Revelations

Lilly woke up to a pounding headache. The only sound her dry throat could manage was a pitiful croak. Brass stirred on the couch, sprawled out all over it with the blankets hanging by her legs. Lilly groaned a little more as she tried, and failed, to roll out of bed.

Brass’ snoring ceased as she choked on her spit, causing her to wake up. She yawned and stretched her forehooves and wings into the air as she looked to Lilly on the bed. Wearily getting off the couch, she meandered over to her bedside. “Good morning. How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Shhh! Not so loud! My head is killing me...,” said Lilly.

Brass placed a hoof to Lilly’s forehead and whispered, “Oh. Sorry. Let me get you some water...” She went into the bathroom and filled a glass from the sink. She then went back and handed it to her. “Here. Drink up.”

Lilly guzzled the water down and managed a weak smile afterward without wincing too much.

Brass took the glass and set it down on the bedside table. “Better?” she asked.

“Um, yeah- a little...,” said Lilly.

Brass sat down on the bed beside Lilly, still looking softly into her eyes. “I think it’s about time you and I had a little chat,” she said.

“I know, I know... Don’t worry- I’ll never drink again...,” said Lilly.

Brass smiled, moving the stray strands of Lilly’s mane out of her face. “You don’t have to do that. Just drink more responsibly from now on. Okay? Don’t be so eager to prove that you’re an adult by guzzling down drink after drink. There are other, better ways to show that you’re mature and such,” she said.

Lilly looked down. “Okay...,” she said.

Brass sighed and placed a hoof under Lilly’s chin, returning her gaze up to meet hers. “Now it’s time for you to explain yourself. First off, you say your name is Lilly, and you’re only twelve years old. Correct?” she asked.

Lilly nodded.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately? Does this fair body of yours really look like it belongs to a twelve-year-old?” asked Brass.

Lilly grimaced. “You don’t have to be so mean! Just because we share the same body doesn’t mean we’re all the same...,” she said.

“I’m not trying to be mean here, Lilly. I’m just trying to understand. You say Trixie is the older, smarter, and more brave one, right? When did you first ‘meet’ her?” asked Brass.

Lilly looked confused. “I don’t understand. She’s taken care of us since... since...,” she said, a shadow crossing in front of her eyes before she started to shake. “Um, excuse me. I- I need to use the restroom.” Lilly scurried off the restroom as unhappy sounds could be heard through the door.

Brass looked at the bathroom with a worried look. She walked over to it and stood outside. “Sweetie? Are you okay in there? What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Um, I’m okay, I guess. I’ll be out in a minute,” said Lilly.

“Okay, Hon. Just call me if you need me,” said Brass. She stood by the door a bit longer then moved back over to the bed, sitting down as she waited for Lilly to come out. It must have been something from her dark past that was bothering her.

After a little while, and a little while after that, Lilly came out of the bathroom. She walked over and sat down on the chair, looking scared and tired.

Brass saw Lilly move to the chair and went over to her, sitting on the couch next to the chair. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. Is everything all right, Lilly?” she asked.

“Um, no- but I’ll be okay...,” said Lilly, doing her best to give Brass a reassuring smile.

“Okay. So shall we continue or would you rather talk about something else?” asked Brass.

“Um, um- I guess we can talk. Wha- What do you want to talk to us about?” asked Lilly.

“I want to learn more about your past. Anything you can tell me. Just any bit of information to help me better understand you and what made you the way you are today. I’m concerned about your well-being, Lilly. I want us to be happy again. And Trixie... I want her back as well, along with you,” said Brass.

“Well, um, maybe I’m not the best pony to ask about this...,” said Lilly.

“Why not? Only you can tell me about YOUR past. Whatever it may be, I’ll not think any less of you,” said Brass.

“Well, um, I guess- but Sonia’s smarter, that’s all. But I guess I can try...,” said Lilly.

Brass looked at Lilly funny, almost uncertain about what she heard. “Whoa whoa whoa. Sonia? Who’s Sonia?” she asked.

“Oh. Right. You haven’t met her yet. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything- she can be a little grouchy... Um, let me try. I don’t know all the fancy words but I can tell you... what happened... if you want to know...,” said Lilly.

“Okay. We’ll start with what you can tell me first. I’ll ask about ‘Sonia’ later...,” said Brass.

Lilly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Brass. “Promise not to be mad? Trixie said it wasn’t but I still think it’s my fault...,” she said.

Brass placed a hoof on Lilly’s, giving her a reassuring smile. “I won’t be mad. I promise,” she said.

Lilly nodded as she looked to Brass. “Can you- can you just hold me? We- I- don’t like to talk about it...,” she said.

Brass gave Lilly a nod and placed her hooves around the mare, rocking her back and forth gently as she held her close to her. “It’s okay, Lilly. You can tell me anything you want,” she said.

“It’s funny- when I was a little filly, I always loved to visit my grand-sire and grand-dam. They were my dam’s parents, you know? They lived on a little farm and I spent the summers there. Those were good times, you know?” said Lilly.

“I can imagine, though I’ve been a city-filly all my life. Never had a chance to see the countryside. But go on. I’m listening,” said Brass.

“So- everything was fine until my grand-dam passed away. It was such a sad time. There were so many tears. That summer was so sad- my grand-sire cried so much...,” said Lilly.

Brass nodded, still holding Lilly close to her.

“He said- He said it would make him feel better. And he was my grand-sire, so I said okay. It- It happened that night. And the next night. For weeks- and then months. It was... terrible... I- I couldn’t deal with it... I hid inside myself and things... just sort of... shattered in my head...,” said Lilly as the tears came then.

Brass continued her rocking and held Lilly tighter against her body. She rubbed her back and tried to keep her comforted. “It’s all right, Lilly. It’s okay. That all happened a long time ago. Whatever your grand-sire did to you, it’s over now, right? What did he exactly do to make you like this?” she asked.

“He- He did things that grown-ups do... Who does that to a twelve-year-old? And family? What kind of monster...,” said Lilly. She choked up again, fighting hard not to cry again and only partially succeeding.

As Brass heard Lilly’s words, she knew what the grand-sire had done to her. Now she knew why Lilly was so emotionally fragile and fragmented. It made her heart wrench and she just wanted to kill that grand-sire for what he did to Lilly. But now was not the time for rage and vengeance. She had to remain strong for Lilly’s sake. “I’m sorry. I- I didn’t know. I won’t bring that matter up anymore,” she said.

Lilly nodded and worked to get herself under control. “Trixie was there, in the midst of it. She kept us safe. She helped us to- to survive it. I- I got to run away and hide and she dealt with... everything...,” she said.

“So Trixie- she helped you gain courage and confidence to do what had to be done? And you ran away with Trixie. Were you ‘there’ as well, or was Trixie in full control?” asked Brass.

“I don’t remember most of it. I- I wasn’t really there, you see- she made a safe place for me to hide and locked away the memories. But since she’s been gone, those locks are starting to break and I’m starting to remember...,” said Lilly as she started rocking back and forth, staring off into space.

Brass continued to hug Lilly close. “Maybe- Maybe Trixie is gone now because... you don’t need her anymore. Perhaps it’s time you started taking care of things yourself, instead of having Trixie do it for you. You’re a strong, brave mare, Lilly. You just don’t know it yet. With me by your side, you can become confident and self-sufficient, just like she is,” she said.

What was said next was in a quiet, emotionless voice. “I don’t think we can survive without her. She’s a part of us. We’re not... strong enough without her. We’re... incomplete... Without her we’re spinning apart...,” said Lilly.

“Okay. She’s a part of you. But is there a way to- combine you and her together? If you were able to segment your psyche, can there be a possibility of repairing it?” asked Brass.

Lilly looked confused at this. “What- do you mean? That- That wouldn’t work...,” she said.

Brass sighed and shook her head. That type of thing definitely wasn’t her strong suit. “Sorry. Forget I said anything. So, this Trixie part of you is gone and you have no idea where she went? You did mention in your research that this short-term memory loss is due to trauma. Maybe the magical fit you had wasn’t what caused it. Maybe it was you remembering your past?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe... Um, what did Trixie remember about the attacks?” asked Lilly.

“Huh, let’s see. There was a lot of rage, a lot of uncontrollable magic. Oh yeah, that reminds me. What kind of magic do you possess? Almost every time, I saw hints of red, black, and pink magic. Is that... normal, for unicorns?” asked Brass.

“Oh, Trixie remembered what happened during the attacks! That’s great! If she didn’t... well...,” said Lilly.

“...well what? Because to tell you the truth, I sorta told her everything that happened during those attacks. She didn’t actually remember any of it,” said Brass.

“Oh... that’s not good...,” said Lilly.

“Why? What’s the matter, Lilly?” asked Brass.

Lilly sighed and deflated a little. “Well, um, nothing’s wrong, but...,” she said.

“But what? You need to tell me, Lilly. I need to know what’s going on so I can better help you,” said Brass.

Lilly looked confused for a moment and then comprehension dawned with a bit of embarrassment. “Oh! I-” she said, then in a quiet voice she added, “Some pony else might remember...”

“Who? Sonia? Who is she?” asked Brass.

Lilly looked down and sighed. “I’m sorry... I didn’t tell you everything before... I just- we we’re having so much fun, and...,” she said.

“It’s okay, Lilly. I’m not mad. Just tell me everything. And afterwards, we can have more fun. All the fun you can possibly imagine. Just you and me. But first, we need to take care of business,” said Brass.

Lilly looked uncomfortable but determined. “It’s just- when I shattered...,” she said.

Brass gave a nod, moving back and holding Lilly’s hooves.

In a quiet voice, Lilly whispered, “...there were more than two pieces...”

Brass looked at Lilly with a surprised look. “...more? Just how many?” she asked.

“Um, I don’t know. They don’t all talk to us...,” said Lilly.

“You don’t know? Okay. Then just tell me the ones you do know,” said Brass.

“Well, you know Trixie...,” said Lilly.

“Yes. And?” asked Brass.

“She is usually at the wheel most of the time...,” said Lilly as she shook her head. “Sorry- we were talking...”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Please, continue,” said Brass before making the motion of zipping her lips.

Lilly giggled at that. “No, no-,” she said, pointing to her head. “I meant WE were talking- to each other...”

Brass smiled and gave her a nod. “Ah. Okay then,” she said.

“Well, not everyone wants to, um, meet you right now but, um, Rachel, Sharon, and Sonia are okay with it...,” said Lilly.

Brass smiled only to keep the frown from appearing. “Rachel, Sharon and... Sonia? Who are they? I’d like to meet them,” she said.

“Well, they’re parts of us. Um- what- did you want to know?” asked Lilly.

“Who are they? What kind of ponies are they like? You’re more reserved and shy. Trixie is more outgoing and confident. What are Rachel, Sonia, and Sharon like?” asked Brass.

“Well, um, I guess... I hope they don’t get mad at me... Um, Rachel is an artist and Sharon is a fighter and Sonia is, um, sort of an egghead...,” said Lilly, giggling at the last.

“Wow. I’d like to meet them all one of these days. Especially this Sharon pony. Maybe we could spar some time,” said Brass as she gave Lilly a playful wink. “So are they all nice? Does Trixie protect them too?” she asked.

“Well, we usually work together to, um, keep things going. It’s hard sometimes, but... we’re family...,” said Lilly.

“Aww... that’s sweet. Am I... part of your family as well?” asked Brass.

“Um, I think so... I mean- I’d like that...,” said Lilly.

“Only think so?” asked Brass. She rustled the top of Lilly’s head as she smiled. “But all right. I’d gladly love to be part of your family.” She gave Lilly another hug and whispered into her ear. “If you ever need a pony to talk to, I’ll be around. I want the very best for you, Lilly.”

“Thank you, Brass! That means a lot to us...,” said Lilly.

Brass smiled at Lilly, bopping her nose. “Anytime, my dear. I’m here for all of you, even the ones I haven’t even met yet. They are all facets of you as a whole, so I love each and every one of them,” she said.

Lilly reached up, touched her nose, and gave Brass a look that said she questioned her sanity. “Um, sure, okay... So! All done with the questions now?” she said, looking hopeful.

There was still a lot more that Brass wanted to know, but for now, she was going to let Lilly relax. She had found out a lot already, more than enough to wrap her brain around. She’d get the rest later. “Yes. That’s it for now. I don’t want to worry you too much. You’re still just a little filly, after all,” she said.

“I’d expect such an old mare to say something like that...,” said Lilly.

Brass chuckled. Guess she just had to get used to be calling “old”. “Really now? Would you rather me interrogate you more or would you rather...,” she said, pausing to think of something fun to do. “Hmm... or would you rather have ice cream and go ice-skating?”

“Um...,” said Lilly as she reached up and rubbed her head. “Maybe some breakfast? I’m not really up for too much this morning...”

“Fair enough. We can do stuff later. What do you have in mind for b-fast?” asked Brass.

“Well... I really, really love cinnamon buns! And of course I need some coffee- I feel like I can barely move...,” said Lilly.

“Cinnamon buns, eh? I remember you have an affinity for them the last time we had breakfast together. Ate it up before I got back to the table. Sure. We can find a pastry place around here somewhere, though I’m still kinda wary about you having coffee. A young, growing mare like you shouldn’t be drinking such stuff,” said Brass. Pssh, what was she saying? Trixie was like, older than she was. She won’t be growing anymore most likely. But still, since it was Lilly, Brass couldn’t help but still think of her as a young filly.

“That sounds nice. Just let me clean up and we can go...,” said Lilly before ducking into the bathroom. The sounds of the sink and shower running were heard through the door.

Brass patiently waited and re-made Lilly’s bed as well as fixing up the couch. She might as well wash up too. Didn’t want to set a bad example for the young filly, she thought. So, she just waited her turn, still thinking about everything Lilly had told her.

Lilly bounced out of the bathroom. “Okay, Brassie- you need in?” she asked.

“Yeah. Just gimme a few minutes. I don’t take long showers like most mares,” said Brass. She gave Lilly a wink and stepped inside, leaving the door half open.

Lilly hummed happily, sitting on the edge of the bed while brushing out her mane.

Brass quickly hopped into the shower and took a traditional five-minute, military-style shower. Soap and shampoo all in one go before a complete rinse. She quickly dried off afterwards and made sure her mane wasn’t all messy. Satisfied and sparkly-clean, she made her way out of the bathroom. “Done. Ready for some grub?” she asked.

Lilly nodded and smiled.

“All right. Let’s get going. I could use some coffee too,” said Brass. She opened the door and let Lilly out first before closing it shut after she left the room. The two mares then headed into town, looking around for a suitable bakery to have breakfast at. Lilly wanted a cinnamon bun, so that was a must. “So, what kind of coffee do you want this time?” she asked.

“Well... I guess I could try some hot cocoa instead? I mean, I hate to worry old ponies like you- not good for your heart...,” said Lilly.

“Ha! Okay, Lilly. Cocoa is good too,” said Brass. She smiled at Lilly, and even though it still kind of hurt to be called old, it was kind of cute when Lilly said it. “You know I’m just trying to look out for you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah- whatever...,” said Lilly, sticking her tongue out at Brass.

“You’re so cute when you do that, you know? You’re just so adorable that I just want to pinch your little cheeks. But I digress. So it’s cocoa and a cinnamon bun for you? Okay. I can do that,” said Brass.

“Yeah, but make sure to get some whipped cream! That’s important!” said Lilly.

“But of course. I love whipped cream too. And maybe a... candy cherry on top?” asked Brass.

Lilly looked at Brass like she had two heads. “That’s just... bizarre. I mean, marshmallows would be good, but- cherries?” she said.

“Okay. Marshmallows. But I’m hooked on those little cherries. I’ve begun putting them on everything. It adds a nice touch to the mountain of whipped cream,” said Brass. The two continued to talk until the scent of baked goods brought them to a bakery. “Ah, here’s a nice place. Let’s head on in and see if they have what you want.”

Lilly skipped ahead of Brass and into the store. She ordered a huge mug of hot chocolate, marshmallows, and whipped cream as well as a huge, sticky cinnamon bun. She looked over her shoulder. “What do you want, slow poke?” she asked.

“Uh, just get me a chocolate muffin and an iced mocha frappe. With extra whipped cream and a candy cherry on top, please,” said Brass.

Lilly placed the order and paid extra to get Brass a dozen cherries on her drink. When the order was up, she carried the tray over to the table where Brass was sitting. “There you go! Eat up!” she said.

“Thanks, Lilly. And ooo! I see there’s a lot of cherries on my drink,” said Brass. She took her muffin and drink from the tray, placing it in front of her. She licked her lips and took a small bite out of her muffin then a sip from her drink. “Ah. So satisfying...”

Lilly sipped at her mug and picked at her bun, nibbling quietly.

As Brass was eating her muffin, she occasionally glanced at Lilly to see how she was doing. Before, Trixie devoured the bun in no time, but here, Lilly was barely touching it. “You’re rather quiet. Not hungry?” asked Brass.

“Um... You know Trixie always loved these... I’m worried about her...,” said Lilly.

Ah. That explained it. Trixie must’ve been the one who really loved them and not Lilly. “Oh, yeah. She did,” said Brass. She stirred her drink around with her straw then took another cherry, biting it from the stem. “I miss Trixie too, but I love being around you as well.”

“Um, yeah...,” said Lilly.

“So if she’s in your head, how are we supposed to find her?” asked Brass.

“Um, I don’t know. But we have to. Because- ‘cause- you are in love with her...,” said Lilly.

Brass looked at Lilly with a blank smile. After a second, she blinked and realized what Lilly had said. “Wait, what was that?” she asked.

“Well, you love Trixie and she- she needs you...,” said Lilly.

“But I- I love all of you. You’re all part of the same mare, aren’t you? Sure, I love Trixie, but I love you too. And Sonia, and Rachel, and all the others,” said Brass.

Lilly looked around the room- anywhere but at Brass. “Yeah, um, okay...,” she said.

Brass leaned over the table, still looking at Lilly. “What’s the matter? You don’t believe me?” she asked.

“No- I believe you...,” said Lilly as she squirmed in her seat, looking down at her cinnamon bun.

“Don’t worry, Lilly. I love you in a different kinda way than [Trixie](http://www.facebook.com/trixie.lulamoonfim). Sorta like a big-sister relationship. I love to look after and care for you as if you were my younger sister. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable by liking you in _that_ kinda way, the way I love Trixie. You’re still too young to know what that’s all about, and stuff,” said Brass.

Lilly’s head jerked up and she looked shocked- then she looked back down at her bun. “Oh. Whew! I mean, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but-,” she said, blushing even redder before whispering. “I don’t, um, date fillies...”

Brass looked at her and smiled. Such an innocent mare, she thought. Still “young” and inexperienced. But Brass then sighed. Lilly didn’t like mares, and even if she did, she was still too young. She was right. They did needed Trixie back. Brass was intimately in love with her and she was beginning to feel lonely again. But at least, in the meantime, she now had a younger sister. “All right. That’s fine, Lilly,” she said before taking another bite from her muffin and then a sip from her coffee. “So, any particular colts you’ve had your eye on lately? There are plenty around in this Equestria...”

Lilly blushed furiously. “Um, uh- n-no, I don’t...,” she said.

“Well that’s a relief. I don’t need some stupid colt taking my little sis away from me,” said Brass as she gave Lilly a wink and giggled. “Besides, what would Trixie think if you’re running around with some other pony? You wouldn’t leave me, would you?”

Lilly giggled. “Yeah, Trixie would be pretty mad...,” she said.

Brass smiled, looking into Lilly’s eyes. As soon as she sighed with delight, she snapped back to reality and shook off her daydreaming. “Yeah. So... about Trixie. How do we find her in your head again?”

“I don’t know. Hmmm... Oh, I’m not any good at stuff like this!” said Lilly.

“Oh, okay. We’ll deal with that later then,” said Brass. She finished off her muffin and had a quarter left of her coffee. “So, what do you want to talk about now?”

“I wonder if Sonia could help...,” said Lilly.

“Maybe. You should ask her,” said Brass.

“Well, she might talk to you- but...,” said Lilly.

“...but what? I’m sure she’s a nice pony, like you and Trixie,” said Brass.

“Well...,” said Lilly.

“Yes?” asked Brass.

Lilly leaned forward and whispered, “She’s kind of an egghead...”

Brass chuckled at Lilly. “So? If she’s a part of you, I’m sure I can learn to like her too,” she said.

“Okay, if you’re sure...?” said Lilly.

Brass gave her a reassuring nod. “Go ahead. I want to meet all of your sweet personas. Maybe this one can teach me a little something fun,” she said.

Lilly held up her hoof. “Wait!” she said before getting up and walking over to the counter. She ordered a drink and brought it back to the table before sitting down.

Brass watched the blue mare get up and return with the drink. “Okay. Is she ready now?” she asked.

Lilly, or so Brass had thought, put up her hoof again. “Not yet!” she said. She rummaged around her saddlebags and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She then mumbled to herself. “I cannot comprehend how they survive on such sugary concoctions...”

“Uh, what was that?” asked Brass, not realizing she was then talking to Sonia and not Lilly. Once Lilly had come back with the drink and sat down, she had transitioned to Sonia in her mind.

Sonia held up her hoof again. “Patience!” she said. She then grumbled to herself as she rummaged through her saddlebags. “They always lose my- there they are!” She pulled out a pair of half-lenses reading glasses and propped them on her nose before glancing over at Brass. “Ah, there you are!” She took a long sip of her herbal tea. “Now, what did you want again?” she asked.

One of Brass’ eyes twitched as she witnessed the “transformation” from Lilly to Sonia. Was this pony for real, or was she pulling her leg? Either way, she went along with it. “Uh, hi Sonia. I was wondering if you somehow knew how to find Trixie in Lilly’s, or rather, your head now,” she said.

Sonia rolled her eyes. “So refreshing to entreat with a cynic...,” she said before sighing. “Let us assume, for the sake of argument, that I have not been listening in. Let us also assume that I have better things to do. And, since I could be doing those things now, let us assume that my time is precious. Got all that? Good! So- tell me what’s happened and don’t spare the details...” She spitted Brass with an intense stare over the top of her lenses, tapping her hoof impatiently.

Brass gulped and sort of blushed. Secretary Trixie... now that was interesting. “Um, where do I begin? I guess I should start with Trixie, right?” she asked.

Sonia shook her head, a look of long suffering on her face, and mumbled to herself. “Where do they find these ponies...,” she said before sighing. “Look, Lilly wasn’t very... articulate about this. It rankles, but I must depend upon you for information. So please- try and concentrate- and tell me what happened...” The stare had shifted into glare territory.

“Well, Miss Snooty Pants, sure. I’ll tell you everything. Geez,” said Brass. She took a sip from her drink and cleared her throat. “First off, Trixie and I are dating. You don’t need to know how we met, but that was like five to six days ago. Anyway. We get our drink on and she flips out when I kiss her. Red and black magic, yatta yatta yatta.” She sighed, having told the story at least three times already. “She ties me up all bondage like, then gets a hold of herself. Then we talk it out. Fast forward. Her and I meet again and the same thing happens. I kiss her, she flips out, red, black, and pink magic. Done deal. The kicker is the third incident. Red and black magic. Big red sphere surrounding her. I can’t get in. Stab the bubble. I’m in. Kiss kiss, whip whip. You pass out. I carry you back. Next slide. We decide to come here to fix this problem of hers. She lost her magic due to some trauma and exertion. The day after we arrive, Lilly decides to poke her cute little head out and take over when she finds Trixie is missing. Oh, and by the way, that’s why I need your help. Anyway, she reveals she’s only twelve, bad grand-sire memories, so on and so forth. And now we have you, dear, cute Sonia. What is your story?”

Sonia rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hoof, mumbling under her breath. “Is there anything you don’t hit on…,” she said before speaking up. “Okay, what did Trixie say about the magic- the red, black, and pink?”

“Hmm... I think she mentioned that it’s not good? I don’t think she mentioned anything about the magic to be honest,” said Brass.

“Wait- are you saying she didn’t cast those spells?” asked Sonia.

“Wait... what do you mean? Of course she was casting those spells. Who else would?” asked Brass. Suddenly, something clicked in her head. “You don’t mean that... some pony else, I mean, some other persona of hers, or yours, or whatever, did all that?”

“A serviceable possibility- one of many I am considering. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves... What happened to make Trixie leave? Did you do something?” asked Sonia.

Brass looked shocked, appalled that Sonia would say such a thing. “Me!? Are you asking what I did to her? Well, nothing harmful if that’s what you’re asking. At least, not to her...,” she said.

Sonia raised her eyebrow archly. “Who were you hurting?” she asked.

Brass sighed and explained herself. “There was this one colt who was trying to help me control my ‘anger problem’ after he and I left Trixie to talk with some griffon. So he suggested I practice controlling my ‘anger’ with mock situations. So I said insult me, and he tried and failed miserably. When I asked if that was all he got, he kissed me to anger me. And that did the job. I totally forgot it was just practice and I kinda, well, began choking the colt. But I didn’t mean to! I was just angry that Trixie might think I was cheating on her or that I didn’t love her anymore. It’s complicated and you weren’t there. So don’t judge me,” she said.

A hint of sardonic entered Sonia’s eyes. “My, my- somepony has a guilty conscious...,” she said before clearing her throat. “So the first two attacks were triggered by your unwanted sexual advances. Got that. Now- what triggered the third attack?”

“Wait, sexual advances? You must be mistaken. I didn’t want to take it THAT far. They were only kisses. Sincere, loving kisses. It’s not like I groped her or anything. But I digress. The third attack was triggered by- I’m not sure exactly. She was already in ‘rage’ mode when I got there,” said Brass.

“You claim you didn’t trigger that third attack with a kiss? Fine. Tell me about the events leading up to the red sphere incident then. Did Trixie feel threatened? Did you ponies fight?” asked Sonia.

“After she saw me choking Percuss, she told me to leave. And so I did. I cried like a little foal up on top of a cloud. Then Gilda came over and talked some sense into me. Taking her words to heart, I went after Trixie to apologize. And that’s when I found her,” said Brass.

“Well. I’m sure you and little Lilly have been talking this over. Any theories? I’m dying to know...,” said Sonia.

“Yes, we have been talking it over. Though, not to be mean, she really hasn’t been much help in trying to find a solution. So I really have no idea where to begin. I mean, it’s her head. Or your head. How am I supposed to ‘get in’ it to find her?” asked Brass.

Sonia laughed at that. “My little filly, there are very few things over my head. But it’s cute that you think so. Now, do you have a good memory or would you like some parchment to take some notes?” she asked.

“Hey, listen cupcake. I know we just met and all, but I didn’t get to where I am by having a bad memory. Lay it on me straight. Trixie and Lilly need me. You may not, and you may not have a single ounce of compassion for me, but those two do. So you better help me,” said Brass.

“Well, well, well- the little filly has teeth! I’m glad they haven’t found another vapid, weak-willed foal. Good for you! Whether or not I have compassion for you is irrelevant- I’m trying to help out Trixie. She may not be my favorite pony in the world but she is family. Also, threats are not necessary. Still, if it makes you feel better, I could kiss you and you could choke me- sound like fun, champ?” asked Sonia.

Brass blushed at the very suggestion and wasn’t sure if Sonia was kidding or not, but by the way the conversation had been going, she was probably being sarcastic. “Yeah, and you would like that, wouldn’t you?” she said.

“Not half as much as you, apparently. Does it make you feel like a strong, powerful mare? Hmmm?” asked Sonia before lowering her voice. “This little sparring match is fun and all but please- put your wings down. We’re in public!”

Brass immediately blushed as she realized her wings were erect behind her. She quickly drew them back in and glared at Sonia. “You’re an evil mare, you know that? Concentrate on the task at hoof, please. I can satisfy your perverted needs later if you want, but right now, we need to talk about getting Trixie back,” she said. She continued to blush as she looked at Sonia, embarrassed by how easily aroused she was making her feel. And the cute little secretary glasses weren’t helping any.

“Trust me- you can’t handle me. But it’s cute that you think you can. Now, are we done with the foreplay? Can we get to the main event?” asked Sonia.

“Um, sure. Please, continue,” said Brass. As much as she wanted to do the sassy mare, she couldn’t betray Trixie like that. Or was it cheating, since Sonia was basically a part of the same pony Trixie was? Gah! All that multiple personality stuff was hurting Brass’ head.

“What’s a matter, Brass? I can tell you’re a pony that likes to feel in control,” said Sonia. She stared at Brass over the top of her lenses. “So you want me to keep going? Hmmmm...?”

“Yes, continue. Spit it out already. And I don’t always like to be in control. Stop trying to get in my head. We’re trying to be in yours, remember? Geez. And I thought you were supposed to be an egghead, not some perverted psychiatrist...,” said Brass.

“Brass, Brass, Brass- I think you are an important part of this puzzle. I may have to go deep into your mind to find the answers that we need. Don’t worry- I can be gentle...,” said Sonia.

“Hmm... my mind you say? I wouldn’t want to go in there. Lots of dark, scary secrets locked away in my noggin. Besides, you don’t have a Top Secret clearance to access some of the things in there... but, for the sake of Trixie, I’ll let you dive in. And maybe, we can have a little fun afterwards,” said Brass as she gave her a playful wink.

“Let’s dig into that mind of yours. You claimed to have a good memory- we’ll see. Tell me- did Trixie say anything when she was having her fits? Do you recall any spells she might have cast? Anything would be helpful- that is, if you can remember...,” said Sonia.

“Oh, those things... Hmm... I remember she said ‘not without my permission’ once, after the first kiss, then something like ‘get away from me’, and something along the lines of ‘not this time’. Those last two were during the second accident. But of course, she said it in some bizarre mumbo jumbo. Can’t remember those words, but I remember the translations. Hmm. There was the rope bondage spell. That was nifty. Then there was the crazy light show spell. Then you know the red sphere spell. And I think that’s about all the ones she used in her fits of rage. Besides the ones that actually did me harm when I wasn’t looking...,” said Brass.

“It’s nice to see pegasi aren’t all brawn and have some brains. Now, if it wouldn’t hurt your head too much, can you tell your sweet, sweet Sonia how long Trixie had that red sphere up?” asked Sonia.

“Hmm... I can’t say how long she had it up before I arrived, but she had up all throughout the time I was there until I kissed her... again,” said Brass.

“And how long was that, lovermare?” asked Sonia.

Brass blushed. “S- Stop that! It’s... slightly arousing. But anyway, it couldn’t have been more than say, ten minutes or so?” she said.

“And do you know what that means, my pretty pegasus?” asked Sonia.

“Wh- What?” asked Brass.

Sonia sighed. “What do you know about unicorn magic?” she asked.

Brass looked to her wings then back to Sonia. “Absolutely nothing other than horn makes sparkles and magic happens...,” she said.

A look of long suffering came over Sonia’s face. “Riiiight. And, dare I ask, what do you know about our condition?” she asked.

Brass looked at Sonia with a puzzled look. “...condition?” she asked.

Sonia sighed again and muttered. “Why do all the cute ones have to be so dumb?” she said. She took off her glasses for a moment and rubbed her eyes, regaining some measure of calm in the reassuring action. She put her glasses back on, gave Brass a look of pity, then looked down at the table. “You know, fancy flank, this is just not gonna work...”

Brass gasped and reached over the table, holding one of Sonia’s hooves. “Wait! Please, tell me. I can learn. I can understand. I WANT to understand, Sonia. But first, I have to ask...,” she said as she blushed, looking down at the table before returning her gaze back to Sonia’s eyes. “...do you find me attractive?”

Sonia pulled her hoof back and tried to keep it together. “I can see why she finds you so cute...,” she said. She reached over and ran a hoof lightly over Brass’ closest wing. “This will never work. And do you know why?”

Brass cooed but tried to keep her composure. “Wh- Why?” she asked.

“Because I am out of herbal tea! Now, go get me another mug and-,” said Sonia as she desperately looked around the shop. “-a blueberry muffin. Go on, scoot- I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave, foxy flank!”

Brass smiled and gave Sonia a nod. “Right away, ma’am,” she said. She then stood up and got in line to get Sonia her muffin and tea.

Sonia grinned as she watched the pegasus trot away. This was not going to be easy, she thought, and smiled sadly.

Brass quickly ordered a blueberry muffin and more herbal tea, promptly returning to the table. “Here you go, Sonia,” she said. She handed over the tray and gave her a wink, sitting back down with a smile on her face. “So, where were we?”

Sonia took several sips of her tea, mindful of the heat, and tore into her muffin. After a few minutes of contented munching, she pointed at the rest of the treats on the table. “I do not understand how she can eat and drink that stuff... Be a good filly and get that sugary stuff off the table...”

“Um, sure...,” said Brass. She then got up and removed Lilly’s muffin and cocoa from the table, placing it on an empty seat next to them, just in case Lilly wanted them later. “So, you were saying how this would never work out? Or something? C’mon. I want to make this work. For Trixie, Lilly, and all of you. I love every single one of you in one way or another.”

Sonia sighed. “Yes, yes- I can tell. What was it Lilly was saying about a massage?” she asked.

Brass gulped, remembering what she and Lilly did in the spa. “Uh, about that. I kinda gave her a massage in the sauna while we were at the spa together. But I didn’t know she was only twelve, honest! I thought she was just as old as Trixie, but I guess not. Say... you’re not twelve also, are you?” she asked.

Sonia reached over with both hooves and pressed several nerve clusters on both of Brass’ wings. The sensation was intense beyond anything Brass had ever experienced before. “No, I am not- I am a mature mare. I know exactly what I’m doing- and I do it well...,” she said. She brushed back over the clusters and a second wave radiated out from Brass’ wings. “So... you have a thing for little fillies? Perhaps I should tie up my mane in pigtails and wear a cute little school uniform? And you could be the stern headmistress there to punish me? Hmmmm...?”

Brass was melting with bliss as her eyes rolled back into her head, her face contorted in a grin with her tongue hanging out. Sonia’s touch was like nothing she had ever felt before. “I- I don’t like L- Lilly like that. She’s like my- my little sister. Ah! Ohhhh! Sonia, we’re in public... but don’t stop! Oh! You’re making me crazy!” she said.

Sonia gave Brass a knowing grin that left nothing to the imagination. “Well, my little prancing pony, what did you want to talk about first?” she asked.

“I- I- can’t think straight. Whew,” said Brass as she smiled at Sonia, loving the way she touched her wings. “I know this may be out of the blue, and probably not the most appropriate time, but do you want to head back to the room and... ‘talk’ about all this more?”

The laughter was light and honest and did not elicit as much shame as Brass expected it to. “All in good time, loverfilly. Don’t you think some things are a little more important than having your... fantasies satisfied?” asked Sonia.

Brass smiled, trying to hide her disappointment. “I guess you’re right. But amidst all the... massaging, I lost my chain of thought. What were we talking about again?” she asked.

Sonia shook her head and sighed. Rummaging around in her saddlebag, she pulled out several pieces of parchment and a pen, handing them over to Brass with a knowing look. “It seems you can’t concentrate today, so you’d better take notes... besides, one of us might need to know a little more about what is going on. You know, beyond your vague memories...,” she said, softening the rebuke with a sultry smile.

Brass took the parchment and pen. “Thanks. So we were talking about getting Trixie back, right? Or something about what’s inside my head?” she asked.

“Oh, my pretty pony- you are an open book. I think I’ve managed to scrape everything I can out of that pretty little head of yours. But I was wondering- have you gone to see a doctor about all this yet?” asked Sonia.

“Well, we tried seeing Prince Artemis, but he’s only volunteered to help out with the magic problem and not your shattered head problem. But he did mention seeing a specialist. Lilly and I were going to find one eventually, but got side tracked,” said Brass. She sighed, looking down at the table. “I miss Trixie too, Lilly. I love her.”

Sonia reached over with her hoof and brought Brass’ head up by her chin. “The name’s Sonia...,” she said.

“Right. Sorry. I just got confused there for a second, thinking about Trixie and all. Lilly says she misses Trixie a lot too,” said Brass. She sighed, looking at Sonia. “What are we going to do? What am I going to do? I feel like I’m slowly going insane by dealing with all your personalities. I mean, how does that work? It’s like you switch ‘hats’ and suddenly you’re some pony else. It’s stupefying. I just- I just don’t know what to do. Lilly said you can help, so... help. What do you suggest we do other than finding a doctor?” said Brass.

“I appreciate you trying to connect the dots- it’s so cute!- but I was just asking. A doctor probably wouldn’t be helpful anyway. I would advise you not to put words in my mouth in the future. Got that?” said Sonia.

“I’m sorry, Sonia,” said Brass before breathing in and exhaling greatly. “I’m just stressed out is all. In all my time in the service, I’ve never had to deal with a problem this complex before. I’m used more to hunting, apprehending, interrogating, and then repeat. All this psycho analysis stuff is just not my cup of tea. And I know Lilly and Trixie are depending on me, so I’m trying my best. But it’s seriously wearing me down.”

Sonia grinned again. “I’ve heard worse pickup lines. And let me guess- a few hours of R&R back in your bedroom would help you to help me, right?” she said, shaking her head and laughing a little. “Look, let me give you a few, um, R.O.E.’s for this, hmmmm? We are not fans of terms like crazy and insane so please try to stop using them- okay champ? Also, try to remember- no matter how complicated it might be for you- imagine what it’s like in here.” She pointed to her head. “Maybe if you could dial down your libido and dial up your empathy, we could move forward here...”

Brass looked at Sonia crossly. “I wasn’t implying anything like that, Sonia. Get your head out of the gutter. I’m genuinely exhausted, mentally anyway,” she said, huffing before calming down. “But okay. I won’t use words like ‘crazy’ or ‘insane’ anymore. And you’re right. It must be hard for you and the others and I’m sorry. I’ll try and be more empathetic, but then again, that was never my strong suit.”

Sonia looked slightly mollified but mostly cynical. “Good! At least you’re trying- which is more than I can say for most cisponies... Now, did you want to talk about unicorn magic first or have a tour inside my head? We’ll need to talk about both before we get into my theory of what happened to Trixie...,” she said.

“Hmm... let’s go with the magic first. That’ll help me understand what’s inside your head better, hopefully,” said Brass.

“Well, let me see if I can start by dispelling a lot of misconceptions ponies have about unicorns. First of all, we’re not all powerful wizards. Magic is something you have to practice, and study, and practice, and study- well, you get the idea. Just like, um, flying- just because you have wings doesn’t mean you’re a Wonderbolt, right?” said Sonia.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Though, I am fast, but not as fast as them. But continue,” said Brass.

“A sexy package with a humble heart- my, my,” said Sonia with a smile. “Some ponies would talk about nature and nurture and there’s some validity to that line of thought. It is true that the more powerful casters tend to come from the same blood lines. Of course, does that mean that they are born with it or their family focuses more on it? Hard to say, really. But I will say this much- it’s kind of like learning another language. Any unicorn can do it at any point in their life. However, the earlier you start the better- and the easier- magic will come to you. The Lulamoon family tradition was a strong one and we started working with magic before we could talk...”

“...your last name is Lulamoon? So Lilly’s full name is Lilly Lulamoon? Is she the core pony amongst all of you?” asked Brass.

Sonia looked annoyed. “Did you want to talk about magic or natter on about inconsequentials?” she asked.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me. Every little bit helps. But fine. We can talk about that later. Continue,” said Brass.

“Well. Alright then,” said Sonia before clearing her throat. “Magic is not limitless, is not free, and is not all-powerful. Three things to keep in mind with any serious discussion of the art. Now there are probably two basic kinds of magic you’ve seen before- telekinesis and ex nihilo creation, right?”

“...ex nihilo creation?” asked Brass.

“Making something appear out of thin air? Surely you’ve seen that sort of conjuration before...?” said Sonia.

“Like... summoning something? I don’t think Trixie has ever done that before...,” said Brass.

“Eh, sort of. You must lead quite the sheltered life...,” said Sonia.

“Well excuse me for not knowing anything about magic. Pegasus, duh,” said Brass.

“Pegasus duh. Pegasus smash. Fire bad. Yes, well- you’re doing very little to dispel the stereotypes about your race...,” said Sonia.

“Ha! You’re the one to talk about stereotypes, you snooty unicorn. But we digress. You focus on the task at hoof and I’ll listen. Go on,” said Brass.

“Yes. Well. As I was saying, two of the most basic types of magic are energy manipulation, a la telekinesis, and creation magic. Well, now- let’s get back to the basics and apply them here. What were the three things I asked you to remember?” said Brass.

Brass looked at her notes and tried to read her writing. “Three things? Well, you talked about the two kinds of magic... and before that you talked about how unicorns need to practice magic to be good. Am I on the right track? I don’t recall you specifically saying I should be remembering three explicit things. Isn’t this all important?” she said.

“Are you even listening!? I told you three things that magic is not...,” said Sonia.

“Oh yeah. It isn’t limitless, isn’t free, and isn’t all-powerful. I remember that,” said Brass.

“Thank Celestia! I despise repeating myself! Anyway... The reason that magic isn’t limitless, free, and all-powerful is its source. Most any magic- we can discuss some exceptions at a later date- is cast by the unicorn from the unicorn. It’s not just an issue of mental strength and concentration, although they modify the rest and required for control and success. The energy, the power- comes from within the pony themselves. So energy manipulation, the easier of the two, takes the energy or strength of the pony and effects the world around them. Creation magic is more challenging- part of it is energy manipulation, in a way, but the creation of something from nothing is a bit of a misnomer. What really happens is that unicorns change some of their essence, their body, into the new item. Which is why we don’t do it very often and is also why it literally takes so much out of us. The basic building blocks of most everything can be found within a pony- in their blood, muscle, and bone. Even you, I can imagine, have some idea of what would happen if a pony were to do too much creation magic without long rests and time to recover?” said Sonia.

“Yeah... I guess so. Does it... hurt, losing a part of yourself?” asked Brass.

“It does not feel good, if that’s what you’re asking. Still, with time and practice, you learn to take a little from all over, so the question isn’t so much of acute pain- which would disrupt the casting- but instead a steady and growing weakness and frailty as time goes on. That’s also why unicorns don’t magic themselves up all the food, drink, and bits they could ever want...,” said Sonia

“And because Trixie used a lot of magic before, you think she lost a part of herself due to over exertion? Is that where Trixie has gone!? Is she gone forever!?” said Brass, the very thought of it nearly bringing her to tears.

“Not exactly. There are no spells I know of that can be fueled with memories- although some can cause it to fade or destroy them. And there are also no spells I know of which can be fueled with part of your personality. Doesn’t mean they don’t exist- but such a thing would not fit very well into the grand theory of magic that we all work from... But you’re right. I suspect that’s why we’ve been having trouble accessing our magic...,” said Sonia.

Brass calmed down and finished off her coffee. “So is Trixie the only one who can use magic? Is that why you can’t use any, because she’s gone?” asked Brass.

“HAH! That hack! Don’t be ridiculous! I am far better...,” said Sonia. “Ahem... Look, casting spells is kind of like flying- I guess. If you practice a move enough, you memorize it. If you practice it even more, it becomes muscle memory and almost automatic. However, if you don’t fly for a while- well, you might remember how to do a move but you might not be able to do it very well, or very often. Without regular, um, exercise you lose both strength and stamina. Let’s just say that Trixie took a, well, laid back approach to her studies and practice. In fact, she mostly left that to me... There are some other factors that we might get into later but, suffice it to say, what we, um, did during those attacks is way beyond anything she should have been able to do. Both in power and duration. So- what happens when you haven’t flown in a while and you fly way too fast and for way too long?”

Brass sighed, knowing quite well what happens. “The next day burn. Your muscles are completely sore and you can barely move. I had that happen a lot during my Academy years...,” she said.

“And what can happen if you keep pushing?” asked Sonia.

“You either hurt yourself permanently by pulling or spraining a muscle or you get so tired out that you just can’t move. I guess it’s similar to you magic users?” asked Brass.

“Oh yes. I don’t imagine Trixie was in very good shape after that last attack?” said Sonia.

“No, she wasn’t. She was rather tired and passed out. Exerted herself too much. In fact, she was panting and barely able to keep on her hooves during the attack. That’s why I had to calm her down. She was hurting herself and I needed to stop her,” said Brass.

“Well. It’s a good thing you did. And I think that’s enough about magic for now. I can tell your head’s about to explode and I’m not much better. So...,” said Sonia. The tenor of her voice changed as she leaned forward, peering over her glasses. “You mentioned having a room? I bet that would be a great place for a... nap...?”

“Yeah. Trixie and I have a room back at Winnysor Castle. Do you want to head out?” asked Brass.

Sonia trailed a hoof along Brass’ wing. “Lead the way my pretty pony...,” she said.

Brass smiled and got up, making sure to pack Lilly’s unfinished muffin and cocoa in a take-out package. Once they were ready, Brass led Sonia back to the castle and to their room. “Here we are. Home sweet home,” she said, opening the door and placing Lilly’s breakfast on a table. “You can have the bed to take a nap. I’ll still be up, thinking about things.”

Sonia hopped up on the bed and looked back towards Brass. “Come over here for a moment...,” she said.

Brass looked over at Sonia and complied. “Yeah? You need something?” she asked.

A grin blossomed across Sonia’s face. “You have a certain bearing about you- law enforcement or... military? Either way, I can’t believe you’re so scared of me. I don’t bite... much...,” she said, patting the bed beside her.

“Guard, actually. And I’m not afraid of you. Quite the opposite. I’m severely attracted to you, but that’s reasonable, isn’t it? You’re all part of the same pony,” said Brass as she sat down next to Sonia, looking over at her.

“Is that so? Attracted to me? I find that hard to believe...,” said Sonia, trailing a hoof across Brass’ wings again while knowing just the right places to press.

Brass cooed softly, a grin working its way across her face. “I- It’s true. Your maturity. Your sassy attitude. And those glasses... those damn glasses of yours. They’re so irresistible,” she said.

“Oh, these old things?” asked Sonia. She peeked over them once again and then leaned in close, her mouth inches from the pegasus. “Why, Ms. Brass- are you trying to seduce me?” she asked with a breathy whisper.

Brass gulped, her heart racing in her chest. “I- I...,” she said, seemingly losing the fight within Sonia. Right in front of her, “Trixie” was waiting right there. “I’m just so lonely, you know? I’m Trixie’s marefriend, but now that she’s gone, I just...”

“Brass, would you like to kiss me now?” asked Sonia.

Brass’ eyes widened at Sonia’s words, her breathing increasing tenfold. She wanted to so bad, but was it right? “I do. Oh Celestia, you know I do, but... what would Trixie think? Technically you share the same body, but... she’s not ‘here’, you know? I just want to wrap my hooves around you and kiss you all night long. I’ve wanted to since we first met,” she said.

Sonia pouted a bit. “Don’t you like me? Aren’t I good enough?” she said, moving even closer to Brass. “We share everything, you know?” She reached up with a hoof and caressed Brass’ cheek.

Brass was now quivering as she sat there. Her wings were fully extended behind her and she was forcing herself not to pounce on Sonia. She was near tears just trying to withhold herself. “Sonia, you know I like you. I like you a whole lot. I just- I just don’t want to upset Trixie. She won’t get mad if I makeout with you, will she? Please tell me she won’t!” she said.

Sonia gave her a sly wink. “She never has before...,” she said.

Brass looked at Sonia with a surprised look. Hearing that was enough to put her at ease and she finally gave in. She wrapped her hooves around Sonia and kissed her passionately on the lips, holding it there for a good few seconds as she let out all her emotions. It had been too long since she had been able to share an intimate moment with Trixie, if they had ever in the first place. She needed Sonia now, and she completely lost control. “Oh, Sonia... kiss me. I need this,” she said.

The blue mare stiffened then pulled back. “Brassie, what are you doing? I- I told you that I only date colts...,” she said, crawling back on the bed away from Brass.

Brass stopped and looked at what she thought was still Sonia. “Sonia? What’s the matter?” she asked.

The blue mare moved back further and gave Brass a weird look. “I’m Lilly, silly! We can be friends, but I don’t want to...,” she said, taking off the glasses and laying them on the nightstand. She then mumbled, “Can’t see a thing through those.”

Brass looked appalled, realizing that she kissed Lilly instead of Sonia. “I’m sorry, Lilly. But- But where’s Sonia? She was right here and we were about to kiss! Why- How did you come back out?” she asked.

“Um, she just stepped down and pushed me out. I was having a wonderful dream...,” said Lilly.

Brass calmed down and tried to suppress her lustful urges. “Dream? What about?” she asked.

“Oh, um...,” said Lilly, looking down shyly. “Well, there was this colt named Edward. He said he was dangerous and I should stay away from him, but he was so cute...”

“A colt, huh? And what happened next?” asked Brass.

“Oh, he was fast and strong. His coat was pale and cool to the touch. We went out into this field and, when the sun hit his coat, he-,” said Lilly.

Brass rolled her eyes then looked to the filly. “Okay okay. Enough. Geez. Sounds like a ‘nice’ dream you had with that ‘colt’. Anyway, I learned a lot from that Sonia mare. Rather attractive pony, I must say, but that’s beside the point,” she said.

“Oh!” said Lilly, tilting her head to the side for a minute. Her lips were moving like she was talking, but no sound came out. “She has a message for you! She says... ‘you aren’t very faithful for a guard.’ What does that...” Comprehension dawned in her eyes and she glared at Brass. “Hey! Were you cheating on Trixie?”

Brass was frantic and looked everywhere but at Lilly. What had she done!? “No! I wasn’t! I mean, Sonia said that Trixie never had a problem in the past every time we kissed, but technically isn’t she still Trixie? Oh Celestia, what have I done!?” she said. She began to tear and laid on the bed, curling up into a ball. “Trixie, please forgive me! I’m sorry!”

Lilly reached down and patted Brass’ back. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I got mad at you. Sonia can be... a handful. She’s way smart and she tricks ponies sometimes...,” she said.

Still sobbing slightly, Brass said, “But she was so convincing and... seductive. How dare she do that to me! She’s supposed to be helping us out, but instead, she’s testing my loyalty!?” She fumed, but then settled down. “Maybe... maybe it was for the best. I failed Trixie and kissed Sonia- well, you by accident. I just wanted to be with a pony who loved me and I sorta lost control. I don’t deserve Trixie’s love. I tossed it aside like it was nothing. I don’t deserve her...”

Lilly sat up and said, “Look, don’t be like that! It’s just like that time when Edward left and his girlfriend got all sad. But in the end, she saved him- you’ve got to save Trixie!”

Brass sniffled and looked up at Lilly. “I guess. But I just don’t know how to save her. I want to save her, and I still love her, but...,” she said. She got back up and sat on the edge of the bed. “I feel so helpless. Sonia talked a lot about unicorn magic and stuff, but it’s still very confusing and unclear.”

“It’ll be okay. Hmmm... I know!” said Lilly. She then got off the bed and ran over to her saddlebag, pulling something out of it. “See? Aren’t they just the cutest! You see, they had this complicate love triangle too but true love conquered all!”

Brass looked at Lilly with her little figurines and smiled weakly. She was so cute with her little toys, but what did she know about love? “Right... you know, you should stay away from that stuff. You’re still too young to be exposed to that. But I guess it can’t be helped with you being a tween and all,” she said, sighing and glancing over to Lilly’s breakfast. “I saved your breakfast for you and brought it back. It’s sitting over there on the table if you’re still hungry.”

“Wa- Wait a minute. Okay, tell me now- this is important- do you like vamponies or wereponies more? Which team are you on?” asked Lilly.

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Brass.

“Do you like vamponies or wereponies more? It’s a simple question... I won’t get mad- I promise!” said Lilly.

“Uh... neither? Look, do I seem like the type of pony who keeps up with what the fillies are into these days?” said Brass, pointing up at her face with her hoof. “But, just to appease your silly little mind, I’ll go with the wereponies.”

“My mind is not silly!” said Lilly, stomping her hoof. “Don’t talk to me like a child!” She ran into the bathroom crying and locked the door.

Brass watched Lilly scamper off into the bathroom and sighed. ‘Great job, Brass. Now look what you did’, she thought. She got up off the bed and went to the bathroom. “Look, Lilly. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you like that. Come on out,” she said.

“N- No! You’re mean! I- I can tell you don’t even like Edward!” said Lilly.

“Edward? But he isn’t even real, right? Just some pony from your dreams,” said Brass.

“He is real! I’ve read all of the books about him! I love him because he’s strong- and never hurts fillies- and he c- can keep me s- safe from my grand-,” said Lilly before she started crying again.

Brass heard Lilly began to cry again and pressed her head against the door. She felt a pain in her heart when she heard Lilly talk about some pony to protect her from her grand-sire. Such a young pony and already subjected to years of pain and suffering. It wasn’t right. “Lilly, let me in. I’m not here to hurt you. I want to help protect you, like this Edward pony. Only, I’m real and right here, and he’s not...,” she said.

Lilly screamed. “Don’t say that! S- Someday he’ll come for me and change me into a vampony too! Then I’ll be brave and strong and I won’t ever have to be afraid again!” she said as she started crying again.

Brass sighed and sat on the floor by the bathroom, leaning back against the door. How was she supposed to handle this? Brass didn’t have any siblings and she sure hadn’t experienced parenthood yet. This was quite the challenge. “Is that really what you need? Some colt to turn you into a ‘vampony’? You don’t need him to be brave and strong. All you need is somepony to look up to. A role model, sort of speak,” she said.

Suddenly, aloud knocking sounded at the door. “Is everything alright in there?” asked a loud voice.

Brass looked to the front door and got up, walking over to it. “Everything’s fine. Situation normal,” she said.

“Ma’am, we heard screaming and crying from the room. Do you need any... help?” asked the voice before it lowered. “If somepony is hurting you, I can help you... Just ask...”

“Thanks. I got it. I’ll let you know if I ever need help,” said Brass. Just who was that pony anyway? A castle guard?

A card slipped under the door as the voice continued at a low volume. “Listen- my cousin works at a battered mare shelter. The address is on the card. If you need help you can go there and they will take care of you. It’s not worth getting beat up over- trust me, I know. But I won’t get you in trouble...,” she said before continuing In a louder voice, “Okay, ma’am. I’ll be on my way. Have a nice day!”

Brass looked down at the card and picked it up. Battered Mare Shelter? Just what in the world would she need that for? She then looked over at the bathroom door. ‘Hmm... maybe they have some ponies that can help Lilly with her problems. They must be much more qualified to deal with her problems than me,’ she thought. She took the card and placed it on the table before heading back over to the bathroom. She’ll give it some thought first before they tried it out. “Hey, Lilly, are you okay in there?” she asked.

The door unlocked and the blue mare walked out of the bathroom. “Don’t worry, foxy flank, the little one is... well, not fine, but she will be. Sorry about the old switcheroo earlier- I couldn’t resist. But I decided to brave your righteous indignation and wrath because I need to talk to you about Lilly...,” said Sonia.

Once Brass heard Sonia’s tone, she immediately frowned and confronted her. “You’re real sick, you know that! Switching out at that moment! Geez! You nearly traumatized the poor filly even more! And then you had to go and guilt trip me into thinking I cheated on Trixie!? Gah! I don’t even know what to say to you anymore,” she said.

“Oh, walk it off- I didn’t switch until after the kiss. Which was decent, by the way- kudos on that. You know, I get that you don’t ‘do’ empathy and I guess you’ve never dealt with kids before. So, before you make it any worse, I guess it’s up to me to give you a lesson. I don’t think you get the big picture here...,” said Sonia.

Brass calmed down and sat back down on the bed. “Okay then. Enlighten me,” she said.

“Okay, this is the lightning round where the questions are worth double. How old is Lilly?” asked Sonia.

“Twelve,” said Brass.

“Right! Now, does she like colts or fillies?” asked Sonia.

“Colts...,” said Brass.

“Good. Now- do you think she would like to date?” asked Sonia.

Brass had to think about this one. “Hmm... maybe? But most likely not. The potential for heartbreak might be too much for the poor filly. But she does need some pony to love and care for her. So that’s a tough one,” she said.

“Sorry, you don’t know her that well, so I’ll give you a break on that one. The answer is yes. Now- follow up question. Do you think she will ever get to have a relationship with a twelve-year-old colt in this body? Or even an older, edger thirteen- or fourteen-year-old colt? Hmmm?” asked Sonia.

“I suppose not...,” said Brass.

“You’re damn right she won’t! Now listen up and listen good. We all work to keep her safe. We work really hard to keep those memories from her but she still has nightmares about it. She feels safe and secure with a character from a book. He helps her face a life that will never be normal. Do you think it’s fair for you to come in here and try to take that away from her?” asked Sonia.

Brass looked down, ashamed for what she did earlier. “I- I guess not. I’m sorry. I just... I just didn’t know,” she said.

“Now, I don’t know you that well but I can see the sadness in your eyes. I’d be willing to bet a few of your dreams were crushed and you can’t ever get them back. And I’m sorry- I’m damned sorry about that. But you need to let Lilly have hers. If you don’t understand- ask. She might loan one of her books. She might explain it to you. Try to listen and be nice about it. Remember- just because it’s not your dream doesn’t mean it’s not important...,” said Sonia.

Brass began to tear a bit, feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach. How could she have been so insensitive to Lilly like that? “I’ll try and watch myself in the future, Sonia. I’m glad you came back out when you did and told me all this. I don’t want to hurt Lilly. I only want to help her,” she said.

“Look, I can’t stand those books either but they make her happy. That’s what’s important. And consider it the foundation for lesson one of what it’s like in our head. You’re getting an inkling of it but let me tell you a little more about it... if you’ve got the time?” said Sonia.

“I’ve got plenty of time, Sonia. I’m here for you, all of you. That’s why we came here in the first place,” said Brass.

“Let’s see, let’s see- what would a cis understand... Do you have siblings?” asked Sonia.

“Wait... before you go on. What’s a cis? And no, I have no siblings,” said Brass.

“Uh, that would be you. I might be a little sloppy in its usage, but basically it means you’re what society calls normal. Which is fine, I guess- never much cared for normal myself... Anyway... Ever have to do a group project in school?” asked Sonia.

“Group project, huh? Plenty. Especially in the Academy,” said Brass.

“Okay, that might work. So- did everyone always agree on everything?” asked Sonia.

Brass smirked as she remembered various projects she did. “Well... not always, but after I straightened them out, they did,” she said.

“Okay, and how many decisions would you have to make as a group for a typical project?” asked Sonia.

“It depended on the project. Most of the time they were critical-thinking skills activities where we had to complete an objective under certain circumstances. But for your ‘typical’ school project, I would say a lot. Every little thing we did, we all had to agree on,” said Brass.

“How many in those groups?” asked Sonia.

Brass sighed, trying to remember. “I don’t know. Sometimes it was as small as a squad or even as big as a platoon. That’s around eight ponies to forty,” she said.

“Then you have some idea of how fun it is to come to a consensus with a large number of ponies. Now- imagine what that would be like every day, all day...,” said Sonia.

“Yeah, I can see where you’re going with this. You and all the others inside Lilly’s head do this every day, right? Lilly didn’t know how many of you there are, but do you know?” asked Brass.

“It’s... not always that simple. But I’m more aware of the others, yeah. We do most of our work in the background... Got another question for you. What do you do for fun? You know, time off from work, time to unwind?” asked Sonia.

“For... fun? You really want to know what I do for fun to unwind?” asked Brass.

“Sure... as long as it doesn’t involve too much sex. Fire away, sport!” said Sonia.

Brass blushed and looked away. “Well... since you put it that way, there’s not much I really do,” she said, smirking and turning back to Sonia. “But in all seriousness, I listen to music, go on runs, eat at fancy restaurants, go clubbing, have a few drinks here and there, and ma- wait, you said no explicit things. Forgive me on that last one.”

“But there’s only so many hours in the day. So you can’t always do things you enjoy. Imagine if there’s only one body. And you are many. The fun times can be few and far between...,” said Sonia.

“I suppose. And I guess you all have different likes and dislikes. Say, what do you all do while one of the personas is actively using the body? Do you just watch through her eyes? Or chill in her ‘head’ until you are needed?” asked Brass.

“It varies. Sometimes more than one of us is active at the same time. Although there is almost always only one in control- more than that is more trouble than it’s worth. Sometimes we sleep, sometimes we dream. Sometimes we just sort of daze out if there’s nothing going on that interests us. And we talk, of course,” said Sonia.

“Sounds like an interesting lifestyle, but also a tiring one. So, you all came about as part of Lilly’s mind?” asked Brass.

“It has its moments. And it may be hard to understand but- we’re not all-knowing when it comes to our origins. But yes, for the most part, that’s accurate enough- if somewhat misleading. How to explain...,” said Sonia, tapping her chin with her hoof.

Brass scooted closer to Sonia, anxious to hear what she had to say. “Don’t worry. I’ll try to understand it,” she said.

“Well, that initial shattering divided things up. Actually, it’s admirable in a way- perhaps the ultimate survival technique. It allowed her to retreat and be safe. And Sam-,” said Sonia. She then teared up for a moment and then got control of herself. “I’m sorry…”

Brass patted Sonia on the back. “What’s the matter? Who’s Sam?” she asked.

“He-,” said Sonia before choking up for a moment. “He is the one who- who was there when it happened. He doesn’t... talk much. He’s very broken.”

“Wait, Lilly has male personas as well? And what do you mean he ‘was there’? You mean Lilly wasn’t Lilly when the grand-sire thing happened?” asked Brass.

“That’s kind of how it works. A part takes the wheel and deals with the bad stuff while Lilly stays safe,” said Sonia.

“But I thought you all came about after the grand-sire incident. Lilly remembers everything that happened. How could have this Sam pony been there as well?” asked Brass.

“Thankfully she really doesn’t. She knows what happened but the memories, the trauma- that’s mostly separate from her, thankfully. Things have been a little off-kilter lately with Trixie being... out of the equation. But she’s a good kid. And, as for your other fear...,” said Sonia.

“My... other fear?” asked Brass.

“Yeah. How long has it been since you were twelve?” asked Sonia.

“Well let’s see... over ten years at least,” said Brass.

“Changed much in the past decade, have you?” asked Sonia.

“Not really. I’d say the major changes happened when I was still very young, and in the past couple weeks,” said Brass.

“Well, perhaps- and perhaps not. Anyway, that’s when the divisions occurred. But, over time, things coalesced- we did- with our own personalities and identities. We’re not all, um, cisgendered like you are. That is, we don’t all identify in alignment with our physical body. I wouldn’t worry too much about it, though- just one of those things...,” said Sonia.

“Sounds complicated, but hopefully I can understand all that in time. You said you were not ‘cisgendered’, right? So you don’t like Lilly’s body?” asked Brass.

“No, no- we’re not cisgendered. The body is female and I identify as female. But... The body is female and Sam identifies as male. It’s just terminology- an egghead thing. I wouldn’t get too hung up on it,” said Sonia.

Brass was getting dizzy just thinking about it. “All right. I’ll drop it. Too much psychology stuff gets my head spinning just trying to comprehend it. Anyway, let’s move on. What were we talking about again?” asked Brass.

“Well, a while back- Lilly. Then I gave you a little peek inside our head. More questions?” asked Sonia.

“Um, not that I can think of. So much information you’ve told me. Gotta think it all over,” said Brass before sighing and laying back on the bed. “Will we ever find Trixie?”

“Oh, yes- I guess we’ve covered magic and us. Which leaves my theory, right?” said Sonia.

“Yeah. Lay it on me. What do you think about the situation?” asked Brass.

“Well, I think that big dummy is trying to be a hero- or she’s in big trouble. Probably both. But let’s take a step back and talk a little bit about the magic you saw,” said Sonia. Her stomach then growled and she looked annoyed. “Okay, I can’t believe the junk food she’s been eating... Let’s talk over a nice salad- what do you say?”

Brass looked over at Sonia, still lying on the bed. “Sure. Why not? There’s a nice little bistro Lilly and I went to when we got here,” she said.

“Sure, sounds good!” said Sonia.

Brass and Sonia headed out from the castle and went to the same bistro she and Lilly went to a couple days ago. When they got there, they found a table and sat down. “So, you wanted a salad?” asked Brass.

“Yes! Something healthy... What have you been letting Lilly eat all this time?” asked Sonia.

“Well... mostly cinnamon buns and coffee. But it was decaf...until she got a hold on some of those espresso bean candies...,” said Brass.

“I see... that might explain the jitters... Why is my head hurting so much?” asked Sonia.

“Hmm... oh! And I kinda... maybe...sorta... let her have a couple alcoholic drinks. But I only did it because it was Trixie’s body. Afterwards, I promised to make sure she wouldn’t drink again,” said Brass.

“You did WHAT? Do you normally get fillies drunk?” asked Sonia.

“Hey hey hey, chill out. It was Trixie’s body. But I guess... I shouldn’t have done that. You’re right,” said Brass.

Sonia pushed her glasses back up and nodded. “Well- you’re learning. Nice move with the decaf, though...,” she said.

Brass sighed, looking at Sonia. “Though what?” she asked.

“Ah, it’s probably not important. Anyway- let’s see what’s on the menu...,” said Sonia.

“No, tell me. Don’t hide things from me, Sonia,” said Brass.

“Oh, just another little wrinkle. The clues are before you- another of our little differences,” said Sonia while adjusting her glasses. “Can you figure it out?”

“Hmm…,” said Brass while looking at Sonia, analyzing her face and everything she said. “Differences, huh? Is it... that some can tolerate caffeine better than others?”

“That’s one piece. Keep going...,” said Sonia.

“Um, since you all share the same body, you can all feel the effects of what the current one in control is doing?” asked Brass.

“Eh, sorta... I guess I was alluding to the effects of other chemicals...,” said Sonia.

“Like alcohol? Sure. I guess you’re feeling the residual effects of when she drank,” said Brass.

“Well, it’s just that we have different tolerances. I might be able to drink you under the table but, understandably, Lilly’s a lightweight. On the other hand, the amount of caffeine she drinks in a day would probably make my heart explode. Little wrinkles like that. And, of course...,” said Sonia while adjusting her glasses again.

“Pssh, like you can out drink me? Yeah right. But continue,” said Brass.

Sonia shook her head sadly. “Not a very observant pony, are you? I would think all that military training would make you notice things that are right under your nose...,” she said.

“What? What am I missing? If one dies, you all die? Is that what you’re alluding to?” asked Brass.

Sonia giggled at that. “No, no- I can see the smoke leaking from your ears and hear the gears grinding, so I’ll go easy on you. You see, I’m as blind as a bat without these- but everyone else has decent to excellent vision, that’s all...,” she said, reaching over and bopping Brass on the nose.

“Oh... yeah. Lilly did mention she couldn’t see with the glasses on,” said Brass, smiling weakly as she overthought things. “That’s rather interesting, that all your personas are so very different.”

“Persona is fine, I guess. Someponies call them alters. We prefer facets. But nothing is offensive with any of the terms...,” said Sonia.

“Okay, facet,” said Brass, giving Sonia a wink. “How about I order that salad now. Anything in particular?”

Sonia grinned. “Surprise me! Oh, and some nice apple juice would also be lovely...,” she said.

“Right away, you cute little egghead you,” said Brass. She smiled and got up, heading over to the line to make their order.

Sonia slumped down in her chair and sighed. She wondered- was it the right time to tell her? She shook her head. Maybe later- she wasn’t ready for that yet... She schooled her face and sat up straight again. Time for more probing from that foxy filly...

When it was Brass’ turn, she ordered a garden salad for Sonia with apple juice and her usual Caesar salad with strawberry-kiwi juice for herself. When their orders were ready, she picked up the trays and headed back outside. “Here you go. Hope it’s to your liking,” she said.

“Well... it’s okay...,” said Sonia.

Brass sat down and looked at Sonia. “Okay? What’s the matter with it?” she asked.

“Well... everypony knows that raspberry vinaigrette heals all wounds...,” said Sonia.

“Oh, I’ll get you some. I’ll be right back,” said Brass before getting back up and heading inside. While Brass was gone. Sonia looked around, saw that nopony was looking, and relieved Brass’ salad of the excess croutons. Meanwhile, Brass quickly retrieved a packet of raspberry vinaigrette and handed it to Sonia. “Here you go,” she said, sitting down and looking at her plate. “Huh, I could’ve sworn they put croutons on my salad...”

Sonia grinned innocently. “That is a shame- just a moment,” she said. She got up and headed to the counter, talked to the pony behind it, and returned with a large heaping bowl full of croutons. “There- now there’s plenty to share!”

Brass smiled, looking at the bowl. “Thanks, Sonia. I love croutons. Trixie doesn’t, so when we both had salads, she gave me hers. It was rather cute,” she said.

Sonia spitted Brass with a devastating stare over her glasses and said, “I am many things, but Trixie isn’t one of them.” She poured a third of the bowl on her salad, added the vinaigrette, and started munching happily.

“I wasn’t trying to imply you were...,” said Brass. She looked down and took a bite of her salad. “Why don’t you like her?”

“My, my- aren’t we the presumptuous pony! Psycho analyzing me on our first date...,” said Sonia before giving a sigh. “Look, you don’t have siblings. If you did you’d understand this: You can absolutely despise your siblings and still love them fiercely and want to protect them from harm. It’s just...” She returned her attention to her salad, munching with a vengeance for a while.

“It’s just what? Are you... jealous?” asked Brass with a smirk, trying to elicit a response from her. “Are you jealous that she’s my marefriend and you’re not?”

Sonia grinned sadly. “You really are a child, hacking away with abandon with a rusty, dull blade. One of these days I will have to teach you to be a little more subtle when attempting to manipulate a pony...,” she said while shaking her head. “Do you really want to know? Like most families, we have a lot of dirty laundry which should not necessarily be aired in public...”

“Sure, why not? You seemed rather comfortable eating away at my emotions, so I want to eat away at yours. But don’t take it personally. I love you just the same,” said Brass.

“Liar! Love? Certainly not. Lust? Definitely. But I intimidate and I scare you more than a little. Not that that doesn’t feed back into your lust and your desire to be dominated... but I digress. If you can manage to keep a civil tongue in your head, I suppose I will share a little more. Are you up to it, Private?” asked Sonia.

“I’m sorry if I struck a nerve there, Sonia. But I truly do love you all. Lust is just a side effect of loving such an attractive mare like yourself. But since you are all facets of the same pony, it’s only right to love all you. So please, continue. I’ll try and remain civil. And that’s _captain_ , to you...,” said Brass.

“If you could stop thinking with them, I might stop calling you that...,” said Sonia with a sigh. “Okay, time for a few more questions. Are you up to it Second Lieutenant? Keep impressing me and you might get a promotion...”

Brass rolled her eyes and complied. “Sure. Go ahead. Tell me more,” she said.

“Do you like to study?” asked Sonia.

“Honestly, no,” said Brass.

“How about reading? Especially when studying or working on a paper?” asked Sonia.

“Hate it...,” said Brass.

“Writing essay? Research papers? Taking tests?” asked Sonia.

“Bores me to death. I leave all the egghead stuff to the eggheads, no offense. The most I ever do is paper work regarding my job,” said Brass.

“You ever take orders from someone that’s not as smart as you? Makes poor choices, faces consequences, and deflects the blame on anyone but themselves?” asked Sonia.

“Yeah, I’ve seen that before at the Academy with all the new officer recruits. Sometimes that happens and we get blamed. I hate it when it happens, but it happens. On the job, I’ve seen it a couple of times as well,” said Brass.

“Okay then- think you can connect the dots?” said Sonia as she looked at Brass while appraising and judging her, tapping out an impatient cadence with her hoof. “Well? I’m waiting...”

Brass looked at Sonia and glared. “You’re not talking about Trixie... are you?” she asked.

Sonia sighed and mumbled. “At least she’s not so self-centered as to think I was talking about her...,” she said, grinning sadly. “Let me say this. My part in this system is to take care of the- how did you insultingly put it? Oh, yes- ‘egghead’ stuff in our lives. That means I end up doing most of the studying, write most of the papers, and take most of the tests. I’m damn good at it, don’t misunderstand- and damned humble too, just ask!- and yet...”

“And what? What does this have to do with Trixie?” asked Brass.

“Such an impatient airpony! I’m getting to it!” said Sonia, glaring at Brass until she got quiet again and continued. “Truth is a double-edged sword. I wield it regularly and that means, of course, that it cuts deep. I recognize that I am a proud pony and my ego could even give yours a run for its money in size. Still... Hmmm, let me answer your question with a question. Ever have a superior office steal your idea and claim it was his own? Ever have one claim the credit for the hard work you did while she, at best, only slowed things down with micromanaging? If so, how did that make you feel?”

“Never happened to me personally, but I guess I would be rather pissed off. But don’t tell me she did something like this...,” said Brass.

“Are you kidding me? Look, I realize you may not have known Trixie for long, but did you ever follow her career?” asked Sonia. She looked over, saw the blush on Brass’ face, and nodded. “Thought so. She ever give credit to Sonia for studying for her? Ever give credit to Sonia for getting her through school? Ever give Sonia credit for learning those spells for her? Hmmm? DID SHE?”

Brass looked away from Sonia, glancing down at her plate with a saddened expression. “...no, she didn’t,” she said.

“It’s as simple as it is sad. Almost all of our face time, time with other ponies, had Trixie at the wheel. And I’ll grudgingly admit she had a certain style and panache that she brought to the role. And so...,” said Sonia, lowering her volume and asking in a husky whisper. “Can you understand how a filly could get frustrated?” She reached over and pressed the same nerve clusters from earlier on Brass’ wings. “Could want to get a little satisfaction?” She reached over, embraced her, and moved her lips inches from hers. “Could desire a little… relief once in a while?” She let out a girlish titter then that couldn’t hide the marely desire beneath it. “Well, admiral?”

Brass looked at Sonia with a passionate look. The tender touch on her wings made her quiver along with Sonia being that close. It was intoxicating, but- Brass knew better. This Sonia mare was a tricky one. “You’re not going to switch out on me again, are you?” she asked.

“And be derelict of duty? Ma’am! No, Ma’am! I am here for the rear admiral’s pleasure- and, since she has such a foxy flank...,” said Sonia, giggling again.

Brass smiled at Sonia. It had been days since she had gotten off, much too long in her mind. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked. Her heart was pounding as her lips were still close to Sonia’s.

“Do what, Ma’am?” asked Sonia in a breathy whisper. “Live life?” She kissed Brass then, long and deep. “Spread my wings and fly?” She reached over and tenderly caressed Brass’ wings. “Enjoy my life a little before I’m banished to library again?” She kissed Brass again, a more demure peck that promised so much more. “Damn right I am!”

Brass smiled and kissed Sonia again. “Then let’s head back to the castle... again. But this time, please don’t leave me. I need you more than you know,” she said.

Sonia smiled sadly and sat back in her seat. “I have to tell you- when we were talking earlier- I might have stretched the truth a little bit. I just- I just don’t want there to be secrets between us anymore...,” she said.

“Well, tell me everything. I don’t want any secrets between us either,” said Brass. She looked up at Sonia and grabbed her hoof. “Sonia, you’re much more than just an ‘egghead’. You’re a stunning, beautiful mare; though, you share Trixie’s looks so I can’t help but feel aroused when I look at you. But you got that glasses action going, and that’s hot. You’re smart, talented, and just generally fun to be around.” Brass’ heart was still pounding and she just wanted to kiss Sonia more and more. “I want us to be more than friends, Sonia. But... Trixie got to me first. And I don’t want to betray her by getting with you too.”

“Remember when I said that Trixie had never objected before?” asked Sonia.

“Uh, yeah? I remember that,” said Brass.

“Well... that was technically true, but...,” said Sonia.

“But what?” asked Brass while still holding Sonia’s hoof.

“But...,” said Sonia as she cut her eyes away and her cheeks reddened. “Well, you see- it never happened before, so yeah- she never objected before...”

“What do you mean ‘never happened before’? She said she’s had several coltfriends and marefriends before,” said Brass.

“Well, yes, but...,” said Sonia as she blushed again. “I’ve never been a part of that... And- this may be hard to believe, but- there weren’t any romances in the stacks...”

“So... who have I been kissing all this time? Like that time in the club where she licked the sugar from my lips. That was my real, first kiss from her and I found it rather odd that she kissed me first, instead of me initiating. Was that... you?” asked Brass.

“N- No... You were romancing Trixie... It’s just- you see- I’ve never started a relationship- Trixie has always started things. So you see, I’ve never needed to talk to her because it never came up... I’m not sure if she would be okay with this...,” said Sonia.

Brass smiled at Sonia and looked into her eyes. “Well, do you want to give it a shot, and deal with mean ol’ Trixie later? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. It’s not like I’m dating a completely different body,” she said, giving Sonia a wink.

Sonia shook her head again, crumbling into herself with sagging shoulders leading the way. “It’s not that simple. We- We have to be on the same page. It’s part of what keeps our system stable. And- I hate, really hate- to admit it, but Trixie is a part we can’t live without. Not that a little freedom hasn’t been nice and all, but- we need to find her...,” she said.

Brass sighed, moving her hooves back to her own side of the table. “If you want, we can just be very close friends. And we don’t have to do anything romantic, if you don’t want. But just know that I’m here for you, all of you, if you need anything,” she said.

Sonia smiled and a flicker of the old confidence returned. “Don’t worry, captain! You’ve always got your hobbies to fall back on...,” she said.

Brass scoffed at Sonia and smiled. “My hoof is nothing compared to the real thing,” she said. She gave her a naughty wink and returned to eating her salad.

Sonia returned to her own salad munching away, but the smile on her face told of far off thoughts that were more than a little pleasant.

After swallowing her bite, Brass turned back to Sonia. “By the way, I loved the way you touched my wings and kissed me. How did you get so good at that anyway?” she asked.

“How do you think, silly? I read it in a book!” said Sonia, laughing at that honest and loud before winking at Brass. “See? Some books are good for more than the pictures... It pays to read the articles, too!”

Brass chuckled and gave her a smile. “Reading it in books and actually doing it are two different things. I can read how to cook, but if I don’t actually do it, I can never get good at it. But you- your hooves are magical and your kiss... it was pure bliss. Now that I got a taste, I just want more. I can’t stop thinking about it. Oh Sonia, you’ve really spoiled me now...,” she said.

Sonia smirked at that. “Don’t worry- we can pick you up a magazine on the way back to the castle- you’ll be fine...,” she said.

Brass chuckled and shook her head. “...okay. But you’re buying...,” she said.

“Agreed!” said Sonia.

Brass stopped eating and looked up. “Can we kiss just one more time?” she asked.

“Well... we’ll see. Maybe if you’re a good pony...,” said Sonia.

Brass gave Sonia a nod and finished off her salad and juice. Sonia finished off her salad as well and policed up the croutons that escaped Brass’ attention.

Seeing that they were both done, Brass looked to Sonia. “So what do you want to do now? I can wait to get that ‘magazine’ later. Even though I haven’t had any ‘Brass Time’ in days, in which I was so accustomed to, I can wait a bit longer,” she said.

Sonia rolled her eyes. “Such a one-track pony...,” she said.

“Hey, I’m a mare with needs, very specific and intimate needs. Don’t get mad at me if I need some release every now and then. It helps me focus, believe it or not,” said Brass.

“Mmmm hmmm...,” said Sonia.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have your own ‘Private Time’?” said Brass.

That earned a roll of Sonia’s eyes. “Glad you’ve got your priorities straight...,” she said.

“C’mon, we’re friends, right? I’m just trying to lighten the mood is all. Can’t be working all the time, right?” said Brass.

Sonia sighed again. “Fine! Just tell me when you’re ready to get back to work...,” she said before getting up. “Come on- let’s go...”

Brass complied and got up, following behind Sonia. “So where we headed?” she asked.

“Try to keep up,” said Sonia as they walked down the road to a little book store. “Cool your jets, lover filly- I’ll go pick you out something nice. Be back in a flash!” She peeked over her shoulder several times as she walked in the store, smiling at Brass and giving her flank far more wiggles than were strictly speaking necessary.

“Roger that. I’ll be here,” said Brass. She smiled as she watched Sonia head into the store, standing outside as she waited. She especially watched her flank as she walked away, giving an approving nod. Soon enough, Sonia trotted out of the store with a bag in tow. She then led Brass back to the castle and they got settled down in their room again.

Brass smiled all the way back, eagerly waiting to see what Sonia had gotten her. Once back in the room, she sat on the bed and looked to her. “So what’s in the bag, Sonia?” she asked.

The blue mare looked at Brass a little funny. “I’m not Sonia, silly! Anyway, Sonia said that you were, um, ‘blue’ and I should get you a magazine to cheer you up. So I did- the latest issue of Vampony Monthly!” she said, handing the bag over to Brass. “Now, there’s an article in there about Edward, of course, and a quiz to see if you would make a good vampony. I’ll look at that later... Oh, yeah! She said you didn’t like something you ate at lunch and that we should hurry back to the castle. She said you might be in the bathroom for a while- I hate it when my stomach hurts too!- so I should get you back here as soon as I could... Are you okay, Brassie? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Brass looked at Lilly with a blank expression on her face. ‘Sonia, the next time we meet, I’m going to get you back...,’ she thought. After a few slight moments of zoning out, she shook her head back to reality. “Oh, yeah... my stomach. Ooo it hurts. Maybe you should go for a walk while I ‘take care of business’ in the bathroom. Okay? Can you do that for me?” she asked.

“Sure I can! I’ll be back in… um… half an hour? Will that be long enough?” asked Lilly.

Brass smiled, looking at Lilly. “Sure. Thirty minutes is more than enough time. Now run along. I have to take care of business...,” she said, patting Lilly towards the door and giving her the bag. “You should read this while you wait. I don’t mind you having a first look.”

Lilly’s eyes got really big and glistened with tears. “Really? Are you sure...?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m quite sure. And you’d make a great vampony. You don’t need a quiz to find that out,” said Brass, smiling while holding the door open for Lilly. “Have fun and don’t hurry back. My stomach really hurts and I might be in there for a while.”

Lilly impulsively turned around and gave Brass a big hug. “Thanks! You’re the best pony ever!” she said. She let her go and bounded out the door, whistling a happy tune.

Brass sighed and closed the door. Such a cute kid, she thought. Not wasting any time, Brass hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door as she smiled with relief. The only things that could be heard were the sounds of her moaning and the occasional shouting of Trixie’s name.


	9. Caffeine Catastrophe

Forty-five minutes later, Lilly came bounding back in the room, a smile on her face so big that it almost took out her ears. “Hey, Brassie! Are you feeling better? I brought you something!” she said.

Brass was relaxing on the couch with a large smile on her face. When Lilly entered the room, she looked over at her. “Oh, hello. I’m feeling much better. What do you have there?” she asked.

Lilly handed Brass a small drink with a lid on it that only partially contained the steam. She then put her small drink down on the table. “I got you a small, decaf cinnamon dolce frappuccino with extra cherries- but that’s not important right now!” she said before continuing on, “So there I was, sitting in the coffee shop, reading my magazine- thanks for letting me read it first, by the way- and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something. So of course I looked over and there he was- it was Edward! I could barely contain myself but I decided to play it cool and I snuck over to get a better look and I know you won’t believe it but- it wasn’t really Edward! Still, he was a cute colt, and he looked so much like Edward- well- I just stood there and stared at him. Then I realized what I was doing and I blushed real red and I sat down and hid my face for a minute and I figured he’d be laughing at me and would have left but, when I looked up again, there he was- just standing there- and although his coat wasn’t sparkling in the sunlight, I just knew-“

Brass smiled and took the drink from Lilly. “Thanks, Lilly. Please, continue. What else happened?”

“Yeah, I just just- just knew that maybe, you know, maybe he liked me or something. I figured maybe the vamponies had a new trick, a glamor or something, that let them go out in the sunlight without sparkling. So there I was and I just knew that my vampony savior had arrived! So I watched him a little bit more. I figured he was watching me too but, you know, playing it cool and trying to pretend like he wasn’t interested. I knew that he was interested, of course, but since he didn’t want to hurt me he was keeping his distance. But, you know, inside he was torn because he wanted to be with me so bad but he didn’t know how to say it and because he was so strong he didn’t want to hurt me. And yet, in his heart of hearts, he knew of course that we were destined to be together. So there it was, the moment of truth- which one of us would walk over and embrace our destiny, eternity together in happiness. So then I was thinking- but what if he doesn’t like me? What if he already has a special somepony? I mean, I knew that we’d eventually get together, but first I might have to- and my heart leapt at this- spend some time with a handsome werepony! My heart fluttered just a bit at that but then I felt faint because it was like I was betraying Edward, the first love of my life, and I-,” said Lilly who was gasping for breath then.

Brass watched Lilly as she spoke in an excited tone. She was glad that she was happy, but enough was enough. All this talk of vamponies was getting to her head. “All right, all right. Sounds like you had fun while you were away. I got it. Are you really that excited? You seem very... jittery,” she said.

Lilly looked around the room, not making eye contact with Brass, and flushed a little. “Um, Trixie says I shouldn’t have too much caffeine. So I got that little drink there- see?” she said, pointing to her drink. “And it’s a decaf Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino- I swear!” She seemed to be sweating a bit.

“Is that all you had there?” asked Brass with a raised eyebrow.

“Um- Um…,” said Lilly, looking around desperately. “It’s not my fault! There was a sale! The barista said that I should get it ‘cause it was really yummy- not my fault!”

Brass sighed, placing a hoof on Lilly’s shoulder. “Lilly... caffeine isn’t good for a young filly like yourself. It’s not good for you. Please try and refrain from anything caffeinated in the future, okay? For me,” she said.

“Um, um... I’ll try. I only had one little venta Java Chip Frappuccino...,” said Lilly. She cut her eyes away and wouldn’t look at Brass again, a small flush starting in her cheeks.

“Is that the only drink you had?” asked Brass.

“Yuh-yes! But maybe- maybe I got extra chocolate shavings on it, now that I think about it. Yes! Yes, that’s what I got...,” said Lilly. She still wouldn’t look at Brass, finding everything else in the room much more fascinating.

Brass kept an unwavering look at Lilly. “Lilly... are you telling me the truth?” she asked.

“Um, Um... yeah! Ma- Maybe I forgot something... Oh, yeah! I might have gotten a little something extra in the drink... nothing important...,” said Lilly, her voice trailing off as she stared down at her hooves.

“What did you do, Lilly? Did you get a shot of espresso in your drink?” asked Brass.

“Um... maybe... just a little bit...,” said Lilly. The blush darkened and she was scrapping her hoof on the carpet, not looking at Brass.

“Lilly, don’t lie to me. If you want me to treat you like an adult, you need to act like one. Now spill the beans. I won’t be mad,” said Brass.

“It’s not my fault! They were having a sale...,” said Lilly.

Brass sighed and looked to Lilly. “How many did you get...,” she said. Lilly looked up at her and mumbled something she couldn’t quite understand. “What was that, my little filly?” asked Brass

“Um, well- it was buy five shots and get one free...,” said Lilly.

“You had- SIX SHOTS IN YOUR DRINK!? Lilly, that’s a lot, even for me! What were you thinking? That’s dangerous!” said Brass.

“Um… um...,” said Lilly. She was scraping her hoof again. “That’s all I had to drink- I swear! I didn’t drink anything else!”

Brass moved over and placed her hooves on Lilly’s shoulders. “Lilly, promise me, PROMISE ME that you won’t do that again, okay?” she said.

“Um, okay- I promise I will never, ever get a venta Java Chip Frappuccino with extra chocolate shavings and six shots of espresso! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!” said Lilly.

“You only had that one MEGA drink, right?” asked Brass.

“Yeah, that’s the only drink I had! I swear!” said Lilly.

“But you didn’t happen to get any of those espresso bean candies, did you? Last time you snuck in and bought a pack...,” said Brass.

Lilly’s head jerked up and she looked shocked. She tried to get control of herself and said, “Um, um- I’m not sure- there was this pretty colt and I was looking at him and- and-”

Brass gave Lilly a stern look. “Lilly... tell me the truth,” she said.

“Um, um! Well, see... there were these free samples, yeah! And, um, it would be rude not to have one, right! But, um- I was the only pony in there (the colt was outside) and the same lady was sad. So I, uh, asked her why- and she said she couldn’t go home and see her little foal until all the samples were gone, so I- uh- I wanted to help, so...,” said Lilly as she looked up at Brass, hope sparkling in her eyes.

“Is that what really happened?” asked Brass, raising an eyebrow.

“Um, um... No! Okay- I bought a bag of chocolate covered espresso beans- so what! I wasn’t hurting anypony...,” said Lilly as she scuffed her hoof some more before looking up at Brass. “You never let me have any fun!” She then ran out of the room crying.

“Wait, Lilly!” said Brass after getting up and running after her. ‘What did she do this time? She was only trying to help,’ she thought. She frantically looked around, not seeing where she went. “Lilly! Where did you go!? I’m not mad! Please come on out!”

Listening carefully, quiet crying was heard down a side hall. Brass’ ears perked up as she heard the faint sounds of crying. She quickly hurried in that direction, hoping to see Lilly around the corner. The sound came from behind a large tapestry. Suspiciously, the tapestry seemed to have four blue hooves. She spotted Lilly behind the tapestry but didn’t confront her yet. She stood by it and pretended to not notice her.

“Oh, Lilly. Where did you go? I’m sorry for what I said earlier. If only you were here. I was only trying to help. Believe it or not, but you are hurting other ponies. All the caffeine in your body affects others, like Sonia. She can barely take all the caffeine you ingest, and it hurts her. Oh, Lilly. Please come on out wherever you are. I miss you,” said Brass.

Lilly burst from behind the tapestry and hurtled toward Brass, tackling her and hugging her neck. Between sobs she asked, “Brassie- why does she hate me so much?”

Brass was a little surprised when Lilly jumped out, but put her hooves around her when Lilly embraced her. “My dear, I don’t hate you. Why would you think such a thing?” she asked.

Lilly cried even harder. “Not you, Brassie- Trixie! Why does she hate me so much! She pr-promised she would look after me... Where is she! Sh- She always used to come when I was bad, but now...,” she said.

Brass continued to hold Lilly, rocking her back and forth slightly. “She doesn’t hate you, Lilly. And I’m not sure where she is. That’s what Sonia and I are trying to find out. When we find her, you can ask her yourself. But I bet that even now, she wishes she can be with you, wherever she is,” she said.

Lilly seemed not to hear Brass. “Brassie, I promise- I promise I’ll be a good filly! I’ll never be bad again, I’ll do everything you tell me- just bring Trixie back! Please bring her back!” she said before collapsing into tears again, going limp in Brass’ arms.

Brass softly let Lilly slump to the ground, still holding her in her hooves. “There there, Lilly. You are a good filly. And Sonia and I will find her. Just you wait and see! We’ll find her, and have one big ‘Welcome Back’ party!” she said.

Lilly didn’t hear her. She had passed out but was still twitching and spasming.

Brass patted Lilly on the head and lifted her up, placing her on her back. She walked back to their room and placed her on the bed to let her rest. “Rest well, Lilly. We’ll find Trixie. Don’t you worry,” she said. As she was looking at her, Lilly continued to twitch and spasm, and her breathing was irregular.

As Brass looked at Lilly, she noticed that she wasn’t normal. She leaned in closer and checked her pulse to see if it was okay. As soon as she felt her pulse, she backed away, horrified at her condition. She began to panic and checked it again to make sure.

“This isn’t good! Lilly. Lilly! Can you hear me!?” asked Brass. She thought to check the pulse again and that time it was very fast but irregular. She frantically looked around then decided to pick her up again. This was out of her medical expertise. So it was time to find a professional. Once she was safely on her back, Brass ran out of the room, making sure not to jostle Lilly around too much. “MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!” Along the way, a Guard told her where the castle’s infirmary was, so she hurried in that direction. Once she got there, a doctor helped Lilly onto a stretcher.

The doctor lifted each eyelid and shined a light in each. He also took her pulse and, frowning, looked to Brass. “What happened?” he asked.

“She- She had too much caffeine. Six shots of espresso. And some of those espresso beans,” said Brass.

The doctor gave the nurse a serious look and she ushered Brass out of the room. The doctor and nurses got the mare hooked up to breathing support and got an IV going on her arm. They attached an EKG to the mare- and that was the last thing Brass saw before the nurse finally managed to push her out of the room.

Brass was frantic, trying to see if Lilly was okay. “Is she going to be all right!? I need to be there for her! Let me through!” she said.

Two castle guards walked over then gave Brass a stern look. The larger one said, “Let the doctor work- you’re only going to get in the way in there. I’m sure the doctor will tell you when he knows more. Go sit in the waiting room...”

Brass calmed down and did as the guard had said, moving into the waiting room. Once she got there, the only thing she could do was pace back and forth, thinking of the worst. Her heart was racing and her eyes were darting back and forth. “She’ll be okay... She’ll be okay... It’s all right...,” she said.

Seven hours passed while Brass waited in the waiting room. Finally, the doctor, looking haggard and shuffling his hooves from exhaustion, walked in the room. He looked around, trying to get his eyes to focus, and finally spotted Brass. He walked over to the mare.

Brass was sitting in one of the seats, tired from pacing. As the doctor approached, she jumped to her hooves and walked over to him. “Is she okay!? Doc, tell me she’s going to be all right,” she said.

The doctor took a deep breath. “I won’t lie to you- things are not good. But- what is your relationship to the patient? I should only be talking to family about this...,” he said.

Brass was about to speak, but then she paused. ‘She was family, wasn’t she?’ she thought. “I’m her marefriend. I’m just about the only family she has, Doctor. Please, tell me,” she said.

The doctor looked like he was about to object, thought better of it, and smiled weakly. “Do you mind if I sit? It’s been a long day...,” he said.

Brass backed away, letting the doctor sit. “Of course. Please, sit,” she said, sitting down beside him, anxious to hear what he had to say.

The doctor pulled out a clipboard and pen. “Before we started, I need to ask you a few things. I’m hoping you can fill in the missing pieces because, quite frankly, it doesn’t make a lot of sense...,” he said.

“Sure, Doc. What is this?” asked Brass.

The doctor smiled. “Standard stuff. Name of the patient would be nice for starters...?” he said.

“Uh, sure. Her name is Lilly Lulamoon,” said Brass.

The doctor scratched his head. “Lilly, Lilly- is she related to a Ms., um, Trixie Lulamoon? She’s on our official list of guests in the castle...,” he said.

“Oh, right. Forgive me. Lilly is her nickname. That’s Trixie,” said Brass.

“Hmmm, yes... and you are?” asked the doctor.

“Capt. Brass Casing, her escort,” said Brass.

“Ah, yes- now, according to our records, you emigrated here about, um, three days ago, was it?” asked the doctor.

“Just about,” said Brass.

“Ah, yes... from that odd little mirror dimension from our own, correct?” asked the doctor.

“That is correct,” said Brass.

“Hmmm, yes, yes... Oh, where are my manners! I’m Doctor Tarpan, pleased to meet you!” said the unicorn as he extended his hoof to Brass.

Brass shook his hoof, giving him a slight smile. “Brass. Pleasure to meet you, doctor,” she said.

“Yes, yes- of course it is. Quite understandable...,” said Doctor Tarpan. He shook his head, attempting to banish fatigue. “Well, let’s see- I’ll wager you’d like a bit of news about Ms. Lulamoon- am I correct?”

“Yes. I would. Is she okay?” asked Brass.

“Um, well- that’s hard to say. I’m not able to see the future, you understand, or anything like that...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

Brass looked very concerned and kept her gaze on the doctor. “What’s the matter with her!? Just tell me if she’s all right or not!” she said.

“I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to either of those questions, Ms. Brass. You need to calm down or I will call the guards...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

Once Brass heard the mention of guards, she calmed down. “I’m sorry. It’s just I care a lot for her. She’s not going to die, is she?” she asked.

“Who can say? How much time does any pony have allotted to live in this world? Every one of us will grow old, wither, and die eventually...,” said the doctor.

Brass frowned at the doctor. “I mean, is she going to die because of all the caffeine she had...?” she asked.

“Oh, that? Well, um, no- I highly doubt it. We were able to flush her system and get that nasty stuff out of her. It seems unlikely that she will die of heart failure from over stimulation at this time. Oh, ho! And that was the good news I had to share! Capital!” said Doctor Tarpan.

Brass sighed with relief, knowing that Lilly wasn’t going to die over this incident. But if that was the good news... “Then what’s the bad news, Doc?” she asked.

“Hmmm? What’s that? Oh... um... yes. I suppose that would be the coma she has slipped into...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“SHE’S IN A COMA?!” asked Brass.

“Ms. Brass I really must insist you calm down and keep your voice down! Patients are trying to sleep! Do I need to have you restrained? We’ve got some wonderful things here that will calm you right down- would you like a needle full?” asked Doctor Tarpan.

Brass shot the doctor a spiteful glance. “What do you mean she’s in a coma? What happened in there?” she asked.

Doctor Tarpan didn’t seem to notice at all- he took the moment to look at his notes, a cryptic set of squiggles that didn’t look anything like writing. “Hmmm? Well, I guess it’s related to the good news- it’s a very, very good thing she overdosed on that caffeine you know...,” he said.

“And why is that?” asked Brass.

“Hmmm? Why is what?” asked Doctor Tarpan

“Why is it good she overdosed on caffeine?” asked Brass.

“Oh, that! Well, if she hadn’t, I suspect her condition might have gone untreated and she might have died sometime in the next few days, that’s all,” said Doctor Tarpan.

Suddenly, a nurse in the corner motioned Brass to come see her. Brass glared at the doctor, but let out a sigh. A coma was better than dying in the next few days, she thought. Once the nurse motioned her over, Brass got up and thanked the doctor before heading over to her

“Yes, what is it? Is Lilly awake?” asked Brass.

The nurse shook her head no. “I wanted you to know- Dr. Tarpan is the best there is around here. It’s just- when you came in, he was at the end of working a double. He’s been working with your friend for almost eight hours now. He’s a good sort, really- but a little hard to talk to even when he’s well rested. He has more information for you, but you need to stay calm with him and ask small, specific questions,” she said before shaking her head. “His mind works differently than the rest of us but he will help your friend if he can...” She smiled and walked back down the hall.

After the nurse left, Brass returned to the doctor. “Is there any way I can see her?” she asked.

“Hmmm? What’s that? Um, perhaps a little later. I’m hoping you can help me figure out what’s going on. Never seen anything quite like it before...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Well what do you want to know, Doctor? I’ll tell you anything if it means you can help Li- I mean Trixie better,” said Brass.

“Hmmm? Well, actually- we know a great deal. It just doesn’t make any sense. Hmmm, let me see here... Well, according to her blood work, she’s been under an incredible amount of stress lately. Any idea what that might be all about?” asked Doctor Tarpan as he stared at Brass intensely.

“It’s just personal problems is all. Kinda complicated...,” said Brass.

“Yes, well- there have been reports of yelling and crying coming from your room...,” said Doctor Tarpan. He gave Brass one last, long stare, and turned back to his notes.

Brass looked at the doctor then connected the dots. “What!? Me!? I didn’t do anything to her. I love her and would never harm her. Don’t go jumping to conclusions, doctor,” she said.

“Well, you do seem to be a very high-strung pony with, as I understand it, extensive military training. It’s obvious you two have been, um, working through some issues. Still, I did not see signs of physical abuse and, until I hear differently from the mare herself, I’ll leave psychological abuse off the table- for the moment, at least...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“You better. I would never do anything to harm Trixie. Now, what else do you need to know?” asked Brass.

“Was Ms. Lulamoon sick? Were ponies sick in your homeland?” asked Doctor Tarpan.

“No. Everything was fine. Quite normal, actually. No epidemics. No plagues. Just peace and harmony,” said Brass.

“Hmmm, not what I hear about the mirror dimension. Of course, you don’t seem to have a goatee- but still... I’ll take your word for it... Hmmm...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Yeah... I’m not sure where you get your news from, Doc. But everything’s fine over there. What else is on your mind?” asked Brass.

“Has she been complaining about pain lately? Any problems getting around? Any fainting spells?” asked Doctor Tarpan.

“Hmm... not really,” said Brass.

The doctor shook his head. “I don’t understand it! In her condition, the pain should have been incredible! Either she has a higher pain tolerance than I’ve ever seen or she somehow managed to compartmentalize the pain away. Odd...,” he said.

“Yes, quite so...,” said Brass. She knew what the doctor was referring to. She must’ve used one of the facets to take the pain. But who? “Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

“Honestly? For the speed and breadth of organ failure on this scale, only two- maybe three- things come to mind. The third one, well... I don’t know if it should even be considered...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Humor me. What are your theories on the situation?” asked Brass.

“Hmmm? Well, let’s see- it could be a radically fast metastasized cancer. We’ll have the biopsy results back in the morning. And it could be lupus- but everypony knows it’s never lupus. And the third? Well, that’s just silly...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

All the medical jargon was too much for Brass’ pea-sized brain, but she kept nodding. “Well, tell me? What is this third option?” she asked.

“Hmmmm? Well, I suppose magic could do something like this- but if so, I’ve never seen what it’s like. Damned peculiar... Of course, the organ failure’s not the real problem...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Wait… organ failure? What happened to Lilly!?” asked Brass.

“Weren’t you listening? I did mention systemic organ failure, didn’t I? But that’s not really the problem...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Is it a specific organ? Or just her organs in general? I’m only a lowly soldier, Doc. I don’t know all this medical mumbo jumbo. So sorry,” said Brass.

“Hmmm? Ah, well. All of her organs show signs of failure. What I meant was that that probably won’t be what kills her, that’s all. Sorry if I wasn’t clear- rather tired, you know...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“All right fine. If that’s not what’s going to kill her, then what is?” asked Brass.

“Oh? Well, I can’t say for certain it will, but it is a cause for concern. And I suppose, since I don’t know what’s causing it, I can’t say it will continue. It’s just- based on what we’ve observed these past eight hours or so, the trend seems to show...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Show what? Is Lilly going to die or not!?” asked Brass. Realizing she was yelling again, she calmed down before the doctor threw a fit. “I’m sorry. I got it. Whew. I’m just worried about her. She means the world to me.”

“Hmmmm? Oh, I’m not sure if she’s going to live or not. Can’t see the future- thought I mentioned that before. Hmmmm? Ah, but if I were a betting pony, I would say that it’s her brain that will kill her. It seems to be shutting down. Strangest thing...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Sh- Shutting down? What do you mean, Doctor?” asked Brass.

“Oh, just what I mean. Reduced activity that is becoming progressively more erratic. It’s a slow process- I’d guess she probably has a few more days- but if something isn’t done soon, it may be academic. She’ll be brain dead...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“...only a few more days?” asked Brass. She was horrified and on the edge of tears. Her lip was quivering as she remained frozen in her seat. “I- Is there- Is there anything you can do to save her?”

“I won’t lie to you- I’m really not sure. If you want to see her, you can come back in a few hours- the tests should be done for the night by then. I suggest heading back to your room and see if you can find any clues as to why this is happening. Meanwhile, I’ll send some messages out to some of my colleagues- who knows, maybe one of them has heard of it...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Is there any way I can see her before I leave? I may- I may not get another chance, Doc...,” said Brass.

The doctor shook his head. “The equipment is very sensitive and delicate. Come back in…,” he said, looking at the clock. “…an hour and forty-five minutes. I’ll make sure the nurses know to let you in. You can sleep there, if you like- the chair folds down into a bed. Not the most comfortable thing but I bet a big, tough solider like you has dealt with worse. Oh, and one more thing- ponies in comas can hear you. I’d talk to her if I were you. It might be a blessing in disguise that she’s in this coma- I shudder to think what it must be like to lose your mind piece by piece. Maybe you can reach what remains of her and provide her comfort...”

Brass gave the doctor a nod, fighting back the tears. “I’ll be back then. You better take good care of my Lilly while I’m away. I’m heading back to our room to see if I can find anything,” she said. She got up and went to the exit, turning back around to face him. “And Doc... thank you.”

The doctor smiled. “Yes, yes- I’ll keep fighting for her. I won’t give up- and you’d damned better do the same, soldier- she’s depending on you!” he said, giving Brass a crisp and sure salute.

“I will doctor. You can count on me,” said Brass. And with that, she returned the salute and sprinted back to her room to find anything that can help Lilly. She burst through the front door and frantically looked around. ‘C’mon, Brass! Lilly is on the verge of drying. What are you going to do!?’ she thought. She started to cry as she had no idea where to begin. Suddenly, she spotted Lilly’s saddlebag. She trotted over to it and looked down at the bag. Maybe there was something inside that could help. It was worth a shot. She picked it up and opened the flap, sticking a hoof inside.

The hoof felt like it was thrust into empty space. Brass couldn’t feel anything inside at all, no matter how far she pushed her hoof in. On the verge of despair, a voice sounded in her head. “Think about what you want and you will have it.”

Brass paused, having heard a random voice in her head. “Who said that? What do you mean?” she asked. The voice repeated the message over and over again as long as her hoof was in the saddlebag. “Think about what you want and you will have it? Okay. Um. Something to save Lilly from dying?” She apprehensively waited to see what would come out of the bag until something crystalline was in her hoof. She took the object out to see what it was. It appeared to be two small, purple crystals that sparkled without any visible light source. The flat side of each was attracted to the other, but not so strongly that they could not be pulled apart.

Brass looked at the objects and wondered what they were. “And just what in the hay are these? How is this supposed to help?” she said to herself. She placed them over to the side and reached back in. ‘C’mon, think harder! Lilly is depending on you!’ she thought. Suddenly, she remembered Sonia and how she said she might know what was up. She never went into any detail, but maybe she wrote it down somewhere.

“Um, uh... Summon... Sonia’s Notes?” said Brass. Seventeen notebooks then appeared in her hoof. Feeling the books, she pulled them all out. She looked overwhelmed as a pile of books came out and landed in front of her. “Sonia... you egghead! Now how in the world am I supposed to find an answer with all this!? Gah!” She took all the books and placed them in a pile. She then looked to the bag. “So the answer is in here somewhere, bag?” Brass noticed that the notebooks had numbers on the front. At the top of the pile she could see books five, seven, and thirteen. “What the hay? Why am I talking to a bag? I must be going nuts.” She then looked at the notebooks and realized that they were numbered.

“Hmm... maybe I should start with the most recent,” said Brass. She looked around and found the notebook with the highest number: number seventeen. She hurried and opened it up, looking for anything that might help. Brass flipped through it and quickly realized the entries were dated. “All right. These things have dates on them. Let’s go to the most recent, shall we?”

Brass flipped through, looking for the most recent entry. She quickly discovered that Sonia had gone to the trouble of writing out what she planned to say to her about a number of topics. A bit of reading revealed quite a lot. She found a page with things concerning herself and what Sonia was going to tell her. She examined the page and began to read away, keeping a keen eye out for buzz words and key topics. The first thing Brass discovered was the pink part of the magic during the attacks was Trixie’s normal color of magic. Its presence there seemed to hint that Trixie was fighting whatever was going on- which, in turn, indicated something external to their system was to blame.

“Hmm... so that’s what that was about. Pink was Trixie... but that red and black magic. I wonder who that belongs to...,” said Brass. Reading further, she learned of the black magic. That sounded like shadow magic according to Sonia. Trixie was never very good at dealing with it- and it had its own dangers. She had mentioned casting quite a bit of that magic recently with her new apprentice Duskshine. Sonia wondered- had something slipped under Trixie’s defenses during those castings? The magic was insidious and could be quite corrupting.

“Shadow magic? Corrupting? Sounds sketch, if you ask me. Just what were you doing with stuff like that, Trixie?” said Brass to herself. She continued reading on and learned that the red magic was the most worrisome. Not too long ago, Trixie had come under the thrall of a very powerful magical talisman. While it granted her great power- with tell-tale red magic, no less- it also affected her on other ways. It tended to erode the user’s personality and the utilization of the power was somewhat addictive. Sonia wondered- had the seeds of that talisman and the vestiges of the shadow magic had an interaction within Trixie? Perhaps a spark had set off this dormant magical time bomb within her.

“Trixie... just what have you gotten yourself into?” said Brass. She sighed and continued on, rubbing her eyes to keep herself focused. She read on and discovered that the magic seemed to be coming back. Sonia didn’t want to push it- and planned to tell Brass about it soon- but that was one less thing to worry about.

“For crying out loud, Sonia!? If you had all this written out, and you planned to tell me, then why didn’t you just tell me, you stupid sexy mare!? Damn!” said Brass. She calmed down and continued reading. It seemed that Trixie might have tried to take that magic on directly. The signs pointed to it. What she said during the first two attacks indicated she was fighting it- whatever it was. And the fact that the third attack was thwarted at all seemed to have a Great and Powerful intervention written all over it. But- if she had gone dark to take care of the threat- where was she now? Could she be trapped?

“Trapped? But where? Where is she, Sonia!?” said Brass. She shook her head and furiously continued reading on, anxious to finally come upon something to help Lilly. It seemed Sonia was worried- she couldn’t reach Trixie, of course, but she also couldn’t reach Sam, Rachel, or Cameron. She could get through to Sharon- if only barely- but she didn’t have much to say and said she was too busy to talk to eggheads. What was she up too? And where had everypony else gone? It was getting lonely.

“Pssh... so there are other male facets. Great. And how does that help me? Just who are these ponies? I think Rachel is... an artist? And that Sharon. She’s a fighter, right? And Sam is the ‘broken’ one. But who’s this Cameron? Hmm...,” said Brass as she continued on, discovering some things scrawled in the margins. The more Sonia thought about it the more determined she was. Trixie needed help. But how? Well, she knew the answer- she just didn’t like it. Could Brass help? She had been asking her a lot of questions, trying to get a true sense of her, but she wasn’t sure. There were so many dangers involved.

“I can help, but what do I need to do!?” asked Brass. She looked all over the page, making sure she didn’t miss anything. The scrawl revealed more secrets. The spell wasn’t the problem, not really. If Brass was willing, she would need to travel into their mind and set things right, saving Trixie and figuring out what was going on to the other facets. The issue was the casting- Sonia knew she didn’t have the strength and focus to do it. Because the spell served as a conduit between two minds, and actually shifted one mind into the other, it was a powerful one. It had to be- the natural state of one’s mind is not to leave one’s head and so there was a lot to overcome. She might lack the finesse and grace, but only Sharon had the strength needed to cast that spell. But what was Sharon up to?

“I would have to go... into her mind? Pfft... I can do that. No prob. This Sharon mare just better have the guts to cast the spell. I’d go through anything to get Trixie back. ANYTHING!” said Brass. She continued reading, despite growing more antsy by the minute. The notes went on and Sonia was worried about asking Brass. She didn’t doubt her courage- but the risks were great. If something went wrong, her mind could be lost.

As Brass read on, she couldn’t help but fear a little for herself. But she remained strong. She would do whatever it took to bring Trixie back, even if it meant losing herself. It was a risk worth taking. “I could... lose my mind? Well... if it can bring Trixie back, it’s completely worth it,” she said.

The notes continued as Brass flipped through the pages. Next to the name of the spell -Somnium Ambulant- was a sketch of a familiar set of crystals. She looked at the sketch, then glanced over at the crystals she pulled out earlier. “Huh, so these do help...,” she said. She took the crystals and brought them closer to her, next to the notebook

Looking at the page, Brass saw one final note in the margin. It read: Getting Sharon’s attention is easy- just call her a coward. But watch out- she’s gonna be pissed!

“Call her a coward? What? Am I supposed to talk to Lilly’s unconscious body? Great...,” said Brass as she looked around to see if there was anything else. Only a final note caught her eye, a little doodle and something about a kiss. “Huh... what’s this?” It was hard to make out, something about Brass, but the words seem dotted with hearts. Unable to read what it said, she closed the book. She knew what to do, but how exactly, she was still fuzzy on the matter. Picking up the stones and placing everything back in the saddlebag, she put it on her back and hurried back to the infirmary. She had lost track of time, but hopefully it had been enough time to where she could see Lilly. When she arrived, she went up to the front desk.

“Hi, my name is- Brass Casing. I’m here- to see Li- er, I mean Trixie,” said Brass. She was panting from the long sprint she just did to get there.

“Um, sure ma’am- right this way,” said the nurse. The nurse led Brass back to Lilly’s room. “Feel free to stay the night- the machines will tell us if there are any problems. You shouldn’t be disturbed...”

Brass gave the nurse a nod and looked to Lilly, still motionless on the bed. Brass didn’t know where to begin. She began to tear up as she went over to her bed side and began sobbing. “Oh, Lilly! I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to die. Stay strong in there! Please, for me! I- I don’t know what I’d do if you left me,” she said, moving closer and kissing her on the forehead. “Sonia, and all you others, please help Lilly get through this.” Then she remembered Sonia’s notes and the mare named Sharon. “And- And Sharon... I think you’re a coward for not helping Lilly sooner...” She moved back, waiting for a response from Lilly’s body

Suddenly, one eye opened. A very pissed eye. Then the blue mare said, “Who the hay are you? I’m kind of busy here.”

Brass smiled slightly, seeing Lilly, or Sharon move. “Well that was easy. Are you... Sharon?” she asked.

Sharon looked at Brass. “Celestia, a stupid pegasus. Look, flutter girl, I’m fighting a losing battle here. What do you want?” she asked.

“Charming. You know how to make a good first impression. So you know about Lilly’s condition and that she will die in a few days if we don’t help her, right? What are you doing right now to prevent that?” asked Brass.

“I’m doing everything I can to fight against the red tide. It’s not going so well. I think every pony else has been captured- or killed...,” said Sharon.

“...captured or killed? By whom!? What’s going on in there!?” asked Brass.

“It’s more of a what. Look, we can jaw later- I’ve got work to do. If you’re not part of the solution, you’re part of the problem- got it?” said Sharon.

“Now hold on there. I was reading some of Sonia’s notes and she has a solution, or at least, she thinks she does. Have you spoken to her about it?” asked Brass.

“That egghead? We don’t exactly talk all that much. I think she was captured- her and the kid were the last ones free- but Lilly’s gone too. It’s getting very... close in there...,” said Sharon.

“Sonia’s been captured!? Look, I need your help with this one. I need to get in there and help them! Sonia has this spell...,” said Brass as she pulled out the notebook and crystals from the saddlebag, placing them on the bed. She flipped to the page with the spell on it and read. “It’s called ‘Somnium Ambulant’ and it has something to do with these crystals. Sonia said you’re the only one who could cast it...”

“Yeah, I know that one. If I cast it, you get to come in our head. But- if we die- I don’t think you can get back out. You think you’re crazy enough to come play in my backyard?” asked Sharon.

Brass moved closer and looked Sharon in the eye. “I am Capt. Brass Casing of the Royal Guard’s Hunter-Seeker Corps. I am more than capable to handle the situation. And now that my love and her family are involved, you damn well bet your hide I will do whatever it takes to get them back,” she said.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Look, on my best day I couldn’t affect a waking mind. This is not my best day. You need to be asleep and stay asleep or this won’t work. Go find some serious sleeping pills and get back here. We might just be able to pull this off...,” said Sharon.

Brass gave Sharon a nod and got up to find some sleeping pills. She snuck her way into the medication storage room and came back with the strongest sleeping pills she could find. “All right, I got the pills. Now what?” she asked.

“Okay- here’s what’s got to happen. I know why Trixie failed and I bet you do too, right?” asked Sharon.

“Can we not bash on Trixie now? What do we have to do?” asked Brass.

“This is important! She failed because she tried to do it alone! The only way we can succeed is together! You got that, soldier!?” said Sharon.

Brass sighed, wishing Trixie were there. “Roger that. So what do we need to do, Sharon? I’m relying on your expertise on this situation to get us through this. For Lilly and the others,” she said.

“Okay, we’re going to have to get the band back together before we can face this thing. That means we got to find them and free them,” said Sharon. “Okay, get comfy, put one crystal on my forehead and one on yours. I’ll try to hold on until you fall asleep, cast the spell, and then we go to war!”

“War... now that is something I’m quite familiar with,” said Brass. She did as Sharon said and put a crystal on her forehead and one on Sharon’s. Once the crystals were secure, she got comfy in a seat next to the bedside. “Good luck, Sharon.” She popped in a couple pills and drank them down with a small cup of water. After a few moments, Brass was out, resting her head on the bedside.

Sharon sighed one final time, gathered her strength, and cast the spell. She smiled then, fairly certain she got most of Brass in the spell, and closed her eyes a final time, letting sleep overtake her.


	10. Welcome to the Nightmare

The first thing Brass noticed was the sound. It seemed to be coming from far, far away. But the droning tone was insistent and it seemed familiar. Then she heard other ponies and was jostled about. She slowly opened her eyes and realized what the sound was- it was the heart monitor. Lilly was flat-lining and nurses were rushing in to try and help her. As Brass sat up, something fell off of her forehead. The hospital room was chaos and, as the morning sunlight filtered through the window, Lilly was dying.

As Brass woke up, she looked around frantically. ‘What happened!? Did I... Did I do it?’ she thought. She then saw Lilly flat-lining on the monitor and turned to the mare, taking a hoof in her own. “Lilly! You can’t die! I saved you, didn’t I!?” she said. She completely broke down in tears, still clutching her hoof.

The nurse from last night wedged herself between Brass and Lilly. “Ma’am? Ma’am, you need to step outside. Ma’am, we’re trying to help Trixie, but you’re in the way...,” she said.

Brass was pushed aside as the nurse began working on Lilly. She was completely stunned, shaking in her legs. Just what in the world happened!? The last thing she remembered was talking to Sharon, but all of a sudden, she was back here. “Wh- What’s happening!? How did this happen!?” she asked.

The nurse put a reassuring hoof on Brass’ shoulder. “Ma’am, please- give us room to work. You knew your friend was very sick...,” she said while the other ponies were trying to help Lilly. One had started chest compressions while the other was doing rescue breathing. Doctor Tarpan was there directing another nurse to inject something into Lilly’s IV.

Brass couldn’t budge, but after seeing the staff working so hard on Lilly, she slowly backed away and made her way into the waiting room, crying along the way. “Lilly... please. Don’t die. Princess Celestia and all the others- please, help my Lilly survive this,” she said.

After about ten minutes, Doctor Tarpan shuffled out into the waiting room. He looked around, saw Brass, and walked over to her- but he was walking slow. He pulled over a chair and sat down across from her, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He sighed, put them back on, and looked again to Brass.

As the doctor came in and sat down in front of her, Brass looked up at him with teary eyes. “I- Is she going to pull through, Doc?” she asked.

Doctor Tarpan shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry- we did everything we could. It seems things must have gone downhill last night... Look, did you find anything out last night? There’s some concerns that this might be infectious...,” he said, his voice trailing off with concern in his eyes.

Brass’ eyes widened and her heart sank. “Wh- What do you mean you did everything you could? Doctor, what are you saying?” she asked.

The doctor sighed. “Look- she put up a good fight- but in the end, she just seemed to give up. I guess the pain was just too much. I realize this is a bad time but I must know- do you have any idea what did this too her? I had hoped you might find something last night- I guess- I guess you failed,” he said. He then added as an afterthought, “Like the rest of us...”

At that moment, Brass completely broke down into tears, crying wails of grief and sorrow. “LILLY! I’M SORRY!” she said. She buried her face in her hoofs as she cried, barely able to move as the sadness overtook her.

The doctor reached over and patted Brass on the shoulder. “There, there- I’m sure you did the best you could to save her. It just wasn’t enough...,” he said before sighing. “There wasn’t anything anypony could do... but I wonder...”

Even though Brass was sobbing greatly, she managed to hear the end of the doctor’s sentence. She sniffed and looked up at him. “Wonder what? Doctor, is there still a chance we can save her!?” she asked.

“Hmmmm? Oh, no- nothing like that. They’re cleaning her up now and taking her down to the morgue soon. I don’t look forward to that autopsy... so much paperwork... No, I just can’t help but wonder- didn’t she say anything to you before? Was there anything she was trying to tell you? I’m not sure I can believe that this came out of the blue- and I’m not sure the authorities will believe that, either...”

“What are you insinuating, doctor? I didn’t do anything to hurt her, you PRICK! I don’t have to be nice to you anymore,” said Brass as she stood up, looming over the doctor. “Lilly is DEAD! And she’s never coming back!” She huffed, looking around the room. “WHERE IS SHE!?”

Doctor Tarpan mumbled to himself yet Brass could still hear him. “Wonder what the guards will think? Violent military pony was witnessed several times in screaming matches with his filly friend, there was crying, and in the end, she ran out of their room in tears, hiding from her. Then she was seen carrying the victim, unconscious- you don’t have to be a lawyer to know-,” he said.

Brass glared at the doctor and faced him. “I. Did. Not. HURT HER!” she said.

The doctor sighed. “Yes, perhaps- but did you help her? Did you listen? Sonia was trying to talk to you, but you were too busy pleasuring yourself to listen!” he said.

Brass looked at the doctor crossly, eyeing him and stepping closer to him. “What did you say?” she asked.

“Hmmm? Oh, I was just saying that if you had listened, Trixie might not be dead now. Or weren’t you listening?” asked Doctor Tarpan.

“I was listening! I tried my hardest to learn everything I could about Lilly and her problems, but that Sonia mare, she’s a tricky one. This is all her fault! If she only just came out and said what she needed to say, Lilly would be alive! But no! She’s dead, along with all the others and...,” said Brass before stopping and falling to the ground. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry. It’s not Sonia’s or anypony else’s. I failed. I let my lust get the better of me.” She grew angry at herself and punched herself in the gut, knocking the air out of her as she gasped for air on the floor.

“Look, I can see you’re sorry. And I don’t intend to press charges. But there will be a full investigation. Probably a trial. I suggest you say your goodbyes to Trixie now. You might not get another chance when the guards come...,” said Doctor Tarpan after a sigh.

Brass regained her breath and looked up at the doctor. “All right... where is she?” she asked.

“She’s probably still in the room- you can probably catch her there before they take her downstairs if you hurry...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

Brass looked to the door and got up, hurrying to Lilly’s room. She ran down the halls and came upon her room, opening the door. The room was empty. The bed was mussed, there was a little blood, but Trixie was gone. Brass looked on in horror at the empty cot and the blood. She began to tear again, just imagining Lilly’s motionless body. She quickly left the room and began shouting.

“LILLY!? Does anypony know where Lilly is!? WHERE IS SHE!?” asked Brass.

The same nurse from earlier walked over to Brass. “Ma’am! Ma’am, calm down! She’s fine- they’ve just taken her downstairs. Down the hall, bottom of the stairs. Do- Do you want me to go with you?” she asked.

Brass looked to the nurse and nodded. “Yes. That would be nice. I need to say my last goodbyes...,” she said.

“Well, I can at least point you in the right direction...,” said the nurse as she led Brass down the hall. As they walked down the stairs, the lights flickered a bit but then came back on. At the base of the stairs was a large door with “Morgue” stenciled on it. Cold air, with the smell of disinfectants, seemed to flow around the edges of the door. “Look, ma’am- I imagine you’d rather be alone and I have to get back to my rounds. Will you be okay on your own?”

“I guess. Sorry for taking you away from your duties,” said Brass. She gave the nurse the nod and gulped, sighing as she placed a hoof on the door before entering the morgue.

The morgue was ice cold inside as Brass soon saw her breath billowing out. There were several steel tables inside and a number of large, square doors on the wall at various heights. Some were labeled but most weren’t. As Brass was looking around the room, the lights flickered again and actually went out for about five heartbeats before snapping back on. There was a strange, buzzing whine coming from around the corner.

Brass shivered as she looked around the strange room. She had been in morgues before, but nothing like that. This one seemed like it had an evil, or ominous aura to it. As she slowly took a few more steps in, she heard the buzzing sound inside the room. Seeing no pony around, she decided to check it out.

“Hello? Is any pony there?” asked Brass.

Brass’ voice echoed a few times but there was no response. A rasping cough sounded from around the corner. The buzzing got a little louder followed by some crunching and popping noises. The lights dimmed as this happened but came back up after a few seconds later. She felt a chill run down her spine as she heard more ominous sounds. She looked around the room and still nothing. For some odd reason, she felt a bit of fear in her, even though this was just a morgue in an infirmary.

“Come on out! I know you’re there!” said Brass.

The buzzing sounded a bit different now. The pitch was lowering and the lights dimmed again. It sounded- kind of like an electric saw. But it was getting bogged down in... something. As the noise got louder, Brass hurried to the source of the sound to find out what it was.

“Lilly! Where is Lilly!?” asked Brass.

A pony was in the back of the morgue. Well, it looked like one- it was wearing some sort of plastic suit and a mask. He- or she- looked up as Brass came around the corner, startled. There was a small, compact oscillating saw in her hoof and, though it was hard to see in the low light, it was wet with something. The table in front of the pony was mostly shrouded in shadow, but there was... something there. The pony waved and walked over to Brass, blocking her view of the table.

“You’re not supposed to be in here! There’s a possible infectious vector here- it’s not safe! Get out!” said the morgue worker.

Brass looked on in horror at the suited pony in front of the table with a saw. She nearly gagged and vomited right there at the sight of it, her imagination getting the better of her. As she got a hold of herself, she looked back to the lone pony there. “Just what- what are you doing there!?” she asked.

The pony shook its head. “What do you think I’m doing? Standard Operating Procedure in the case of an unexplained death. I’m doing an autopsy. This is a morgue, you know. Are you lost? Do I need to call the guards?” asked the worker. The pony was getting agitated and was gesturing with his hooves. A little of the liquid on the saw flew off and landed near Brass on the floor. In the dim light she could see it was red.

Brass looked down in fright at the red substance then slowly looked up to the pony. “I’m- I’m here to see... Lilly,” she said, her voice low and shaky. She was growing dizzy and the room started to spin, but she managed to keep a hold on herself.

The pony scratched his head- or rather the mask. “Um, ma’am- I don’t think there’s any ponies down here named Lilly. Look, you seem to be lost- let me call up and get an orderly down here. This- This isn’t a good place for you to be right now...,” he said.

Brass shook her head violently. “No! I mean, Trixie. I’m here to see Trixie...,” she said.

“Um…,” said the pony before taking an involuntary look over his shoulder. “I, uh- look, this isn’t a good time. Later on we’ll get her cleaned up for the service. You- You better head back upstairs now...”

Brass swallowed and looked at the table behind the pony. Her lip quivered as she took a step forward, tears raining down from her eyes. As she took another step, her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor, gasping for air.

“Hey, are you okay? Should I call a doc or something?” asked the morgue worker.

Brass was curled up in a ball, crying profusely. Every time she tried to talk, she choked on her words. She forced her way through the tears and spoke in short, tear-induced words. “Is. That. Trixie?” she asked.

The morgue worker looked down for a moment and then back at Brass. “Look, friend- I’m sure Trixie is in a better place now. She’s not in pain anymore and she’s happy now. You’ll see her again someday, too- something to look forward to, right?” he said.

Brass continued to cry, remaining on the floor. “Just SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” she said.

“Look, um- I’m not supposed to do this, but- you wanna say good bye? She’s... mostly still there...,” said the morgue worker.

Brass nearly choked on her spit as the worker mentioned seeing what was mostly there, but she guessed anything was better than nothing. It was the least she could do for Lilly. She got up and tentatively proceeded towards the table, holding back her stomach from vomiting. She was feeling sick and dizzy as she took step after step towards Trixie’s remains. Once she stood in front of it, she closed her eyes before fulling seeing her. She couldn’t bear to see her like that, but even so, she began to speak. “I’m so sorry, Trixie. I couldn’t- I couldn’t save you. You didn’t deserve this at all...,” she said.

The technician was leaning against the wall, giving Brass some space. He mumbled to himself. “It’s a shame you didn’t listen to Sonia- none of this would have happened...,” he said.

As Brass was crying, she turned to the masked pony. Now that she thought about it, that was the second time she heard Sonia’s name that night from some pony else other than Lilly. She thought the doctor had said it, but she just brushed it off and didn’t think anything of it. Now this pony knew about her. That was impossible, though. No pony knew about Sonia. “Wait, did you say... Sonia?” she asked.

The morgue worker shook his head. “Ma’am, you should leave now. I need to pop her head open and check the brain. I don’t think you want to be here...,” he said.

Brass stepped away from the table and confronted the pony. “You said Sonia, didn’t you? How do you know her?” she asked.

The worker backed up a step. “Look, ma’am- it’s been a traumatic day. Hay, I wouldn’t blame you for flipping out, but this really isn’t the place for it. What would Trixie think if she saw her brave soldier arguing over her corpse?” he asked.

“Don’t you dare call me that! Only Trixie can call me that!” said Brass.

The pony looked over at Brass. “Look, Brassie- you need to calm down. I mean, I wouldn’t have let little Lilly run out and poison herself but I’m sure you had more important, um, things that needed attention- right?” he asked.

Brass looked oddly at the masked pony. “Just who are you?” she asked.

“Me? I’m no pony important. But I am busy. Stay if you want but this has to be done...,” said the technician. The pony walked over to the table and revved the saw up, getting ready to cut again.

Still wondering who the pony was, Brass walked over to his side to watch the procedure. Even though the medical realm wasn’t her cup of tea, she decided to see what Trixie was subjected to. “I’ll stay, if you don’t mind. I need to see this...” She prepared herself and watched intently.

The technician took the saw and started cutting through the dead pony’s skull. Whenever he pushed down to get through the skull, the lights dimmed. “Look, I guess you can watch if you want, Captain. Oh, I’m sorry- heard about that little trial of yours. Guess you failed the Guard just like you failed Sonia...,” he said.

Taking that as the last straw, Brass pushed the technician against the wall and pinned him there. “Just who in the hay are you!? How do you know these things!? You called me Brassie, knew about Sonia and my trial, and even knew about my little ‘Private Time’. Something isn’t right around here and I’m damned tired of being led astray. Just who are you and what are you doing with Trixie!?” she asked.

The technician smiled then which was odd since Brass couldn’t see through the mask. Then Brass realized- the tech was glowing red under the mask. It wasn’t a pleasant smile- nor were the red eyes. The technician then burst into red flames that exploded outward and burned the room, and everything else, away.

Brass quickly backed away from the technician, watching as everything turned into flames. ‘Just what in the world is going on!? Where am I!?’ she thought. “WHO ARE YOU!?” she said.

#

Brass felt somepony shaking her shoulder. There were words- somepony was yelling- but she couldn’t quite make out the words. They seemed to be coming from a long way off. Her eyes felt leaden and she was so very tired. Hearing the yelling, Brass finally opened her eyes, trying to see what was happening.

“Wh- Who’s there?” she asked. The voice was a little louder now and Brass could just make it out.

“Up and at ‘em, soldier- we’ve got a war to fight and you’re invited!” said the voice. It sounded similar to Trixie’s but different somehow. It sounded harsh and strained and very, very tired.

Brass slowly looked up at the pony, unsure of who she was seeing. “T- Trixie? But... you’re dead,” she said.

That comment earned Brass a smart slap across her face from the pony she thought was Trixie. “First of all, soldier, I’m not Trixie. Second of all, I’m more than a little disappointed. I gave you a perfectly good sitrep in the hospital but I guess you didn’t listen. Typical flypony crap I see. Altitude won’t save you this time, hot shot, and if you ever call me a coward again, I’ll kick your flank across the room!” said the mare. The pony looked like Trixie, but was different. She was wearing fatigues, which was new, but her face... It looked older, wind-burned and weathered. Her eye held within it a lot of pain, experience, and anger- and the other was hidden behind an eye patch.

Looking around, Brass seemed to be back in the room in the castle. From what she could tell- she couldn’t move her head more than a few degrees and seemed to be trapped in something sticky and unyielding and… red. As she struggled to move after being slapped, all she could do was look at the new mare.

“Where am I? What is going on!? The last thing I remember was Trixie all cut up on a table in the morgue. Lilly died and- and…,” she said before beginning to tear up again, but she quickly shook it off. “But if you’re here, does that mean- does that mean she’s still alive!?”

The blue mare sighed. “You flighty types aren’t too bright, are you?” she asked. She grumbled some more as she used her knife to cut carefully around Brass and finally free her from the cocoon of red. “Are you going to help or slow me down?”

“Well, if you could tell me just what’s going on, I sure as hay will help you. But first, you need to help me help you,” said Brass.

The blue mare rolled her eyes but helped Brass up. “And I suppose you’ll need some fresh tea and cakes served up on that cloud you live on, too?” she asked.

Brass brushed all the excess cocoon off her and looked at the pony. She then remembered where she heard that voice before. “Sharon, I presume?” she asked. She looked around the room and realized it must’ve all been a bad dream. “Where are we? We’re not in the real world, are we?”

Sharon rolled her eyes again. “My, my- flyponies these days just get smarter and smarter! What tipped you off?” she said.

Brass glared at Sharon but was still trembling from the sights she saw in the morgue. And even though it wasn’t real, it made her heart cringe knowing that it could very well become reality if she didn’t succeed. “All right, if you’re so smart and on the ball, what is the situation around here? I need a sitrep and full inventory of all assets we have to combat whatever is causing trouble in Lilly’s head. You’re the specialist here, Sharon, and I’m relying on your first-hoof knowledge to help me save Lilly and the others. You said we’re going to war, I remember that, and by Celestia, that is just what I’m going to do,” she said. She finally got into her Hunter-Seeker mentality and confronted Sharon. “And that’s CAPTAIN to you.”

Sharon chuckled at that. “Tell you what, airpony- you can be a colonel if you want once we get out of here. I was starting to think you weren’t going to wake up...,” she said.

“I was afraid I wasn’t going to wake up as well. After seeing you dead on that table, I completely lost hope. But that was all some sort of nightmare. We still have a chance. And don’t call me ‘airpony’; I’m not part of the Air Corps. Just call me Guardspony or just Captain,” said Brass. She shook her head and exhaled, pacing around the room. “So where’s that sitrep? I need to know what we’re up against.”

“Okay, guardspony. You can call me sergeant or you can call me Sharon. Just don’t call me ma’am- I work for a living. Well, as you’ve seen, it messes with your head. If it does its job, you end up paralyzed and, well, trussed up.” Said Sharon as she pointed to the red goo Brass had been stuck in. “Now, I don’t know for sure, but I think it feeds off of emotion- the negative kind, if you get my drift. I was under its influence for a little while but managed to break free. That seems to be the trick of it- you have to realize it isn’t real and push the story so far off the rails that it wrecks. Easier said than done...”

“Yeah, easier said than done...,” said Brass as she looked away, remembering the nightmare. “So we’re free now. Are we the only ones left?”

“As far as I know... How did you get out of your nightmare anyway?” asked Sharon.

“It- was difficult at first. I didn’t even know it was all a nightmare until I kept hearing slip ups. I kept hearing things Lilly, Sonia, or Trixie would say. But in the beginning, I must’ve filtered it out. Then the tech started saying things that he couldn’t have possibly known, and when I confronted him about it, all I remember is flames...,” said Brass.

“Yeah, that’s how it goes. That red stuff is good- damn good- and it learns. I think you got off easy because it’s just scanning what’s on your mind now. It’s been poking around in our head for... well... I’m not sure how long. I don’t recognize this place- do you know it?” asked Sharon.

“Yeah. This is our room in the castle, Winnysor Castle. That’s in the gender-bent Equestria. But why are we here?” asked Brass.

“Well, this is part of your dream, I guess. The red, whatever it is, creates a dream out of your memories. And I think, since it’s your dream, if you find things here... you should be able to use them. They may actually work better than my stuff- I’d like to hope that red crap hasn’t infiltrated your head yet. Although, if it kills us, your body might be a convenient vessel...,” said Sharon.

“If I die, it’ll take over my body? Well, I won’t let that happen. Do you know who’s behind all this?” asked Brass.

“Sure don’t. There always seems to be red flames involved- and occasionally some black smoke. Any ideas?” asked Sharon.

Brass thought it over, but nothing came to mind. “I have no idea. Never seen anything like this before in my time in the Guard,” she said. She paced around, going over the facts in her head. She then looked to Sharon. “Sergeant, I need your assurance that you’ll do whatever it takes to save Lilly and the others. Promise me that you’ll do everything in your power to help them. If I die, promise me that you’ll carry on.”

“Ma’am!” said Sharon, rendering a crisp salute. “You have it! Now, if we’re done with the drama...?”

“Yes yes, we’re wasting time here. Do you know where Sonia and the others are being held captive? We could use her help on the matter,” said Brass.

“No idea. Sorry. This ain’t my dream we’re in...,” said Sharon.

“Oh, right. Then how did you find me? Just happen to be walking by?” asked Brass.

“Not so much. I came through a door...,” said Sharon.

“Door? Which door?” asked Brass.

“Well, doors in these dreams. Not all of them- but some of them lead to other dreams. And some lead to in-between places... Anyway, here- you’ll need this!” said Sharon as she threw Brass a long knife. Brass went to catch it but it passed right through her. “I was afraid of that...”

Brass turned around and saw the knife on the ground. “What... just happened?” she asked.

“Well, I figure since it’s from my dream, only I can use it. Same thing here- find anything useful, while we’re here, and you should be able to use it. So the first order of business- supplies and weapons?” asked Sharon.

“Yeah, sure. But I still feel kinda vulnerable not knowing what we’re supposed to be fighting,” said Brass. She looked around the room for her saddlebag. “Okay. I know my saddlebag is around here somewhere. I got a small med-kit, my kunai knives, rations, and water in it. Let me know if you find it.”

Sharon poked around for a bit. “Is this it?” she asked, pointing to some saddlebags.

“Yeah, that one’s mine,” said Brass. She went over to her and took the bag, opening it up and finding everything in order. “Looks like everything’s in there...”

“It’s good to have your pack in order. Now... did you want to know a little more about what’s going on outside? It’s not exactly good news...,” said Sharon.

“Lay it on me. I need all the intel I can get before heading into a fight,” said Brass. She secured her saddlebag and walked over to Sharon.

“Well, I’ve got some good news, some bad news, and some worse news. Which do you want first?” asked Sharon.

“Start with the worst and work your way to the good,” said Brass.

“Well, you see, it has to do with the spell I cast...,” said Sharon.

“Yes, and?” asked Brass.

“Well, I’m fairly sure I scooped most of your brain out with the spell. Fairly sure...,” said Sharon.

“What do you mean ‘most of my brain’? How can I function without my brain being intact?” asked Brass.

Sharon looked insulted. “We do just fine working in parts. Was that an insult- are you saying we’re not ‘intact’?” she asked.

“No no. I’m not insulting you. Geez. You facets are so touchy. Every time I say something, you think I’m talking about you. Well I’m not. Anyway, as you were saying?” asked Brass.

“Well, as I said before, you needed to be asleep for the spell to work, right?” said Sharon.

“Yeah, hence the pills. And I’m asleep now, or so I hope...,” said Brass.

“Well, I hope so. Otherwise...,” said Sharon.

“Stop beating around the bush, Sergeant. I want my facts concise and to the point,” said Brass.

“Well, I’m not an egghead, but I can spin a scenario easy enough. If your body wakes up- or they wake it up- you won’t be inside of it. They find two ponies in the same room with those kinds of health issues, well, it might not go so well. That and, um, I’m not certain how easy it will be to get your mind back in your body if the crystal connection is broken,” said Sharon.

“Then we better hope I stay asleep then, don’t we?” said Brass. She cracked her neck and flexed her wings. “What’s next on our agenda? We got doors to dreams, item usage in dreams, and stay asleep. Got it. What else?”

“Well, that brings us to the bad news. I’ve hopped between more than a few of these dreams. Eventually, ole Red realizes something is wrong and sends trouble your way. So, if we stay in any one dream too long, you can expect trouble. Nothing too crazy- they seem to be, um, ‘real’ and fit the setting of the dream- which means they die like any other ponies. Things can get a little dicey thought...,” said Sharon.

“Red? Is that the enemy we’re after? Who is he... or she?” asked Brass.

“I don’t know. Might be some magical thing. Always seem to come back to red flames. But I figured- why not give your enemy a name, right?” said Sharon.

“I suppose. How long do we have in this dream before he catches on? If we have to move, I’ll follow your lead,” said Brass.

“Well, that brings us to the good news. Time here runs a lot slower than on the outside... What time did you take those pills and fall asleep?” asked Sharon.

“Um, around 11:05 PM? I can’t remember, but I think that’s what time it was,” said Brass.

“Well, I figure they’ll do rounds at seven. Eight hours on the outside is 72 in here- runs about nine to one. So we got time...,” said Sharon.

“Three days. Hopefully we can take out Red before then. So how long until he catches on to us here?” asked Brass.

“Usually takes a couple of hours,” said Sharon.

“All right. That should give us enough time to get our bearings straight. Anything else you want to tell me before we move out?” asked Brass.

“Well, keep an eye out for red- sometimes that indicates ole Red and sometimes the doors that lead elsewhere. Oh yeah- things are falling apart around here, probably due to the brain shutting down and all. Sometimes dreams are unstable and, if you see darkness, I wouldn’t go into it if I were you...,” said Sharon.

“Avoid darkness. Red means danger. Roger that. Anything else, Sergeant?” asked Brass.

“Well... since you’re from the outside, you might be able to ‘enter’ the other facet’s dreams. You see where you were?” asked Sharon, pointing to the cocoon. “Well, eventually I hope we’ll find the other facets. They’ll probably be in a similar state. I know I was when I finally woke up. But I don’t think me yelling at you or shaking you helped much. I can’t enter their dreams but maybe you can. If only we had those transfer crystals...”

“What do these crystals look like? Maybe we can find them and use them to free the others... if we find them,” said Brass.

“Uh, the same ones you used in the hospital room...,” said Sharon.

“Hmm... well, I first found them in-,” said Brass before pausing and looking to Trixie’s saddlebag. She trotted over, opened the bag, and reached in. “Summon transfer crystals!” Two crystals, stuck together, then appeared in her hoof. She smirked and pulled out the transfer crystals. “Nice. This saddlebag of hers is awesome. I’m sure she won’t mind me borrowing it...” She took off her saddlebag and emptied the contents into Trixie’s. Once everything had been transferred over, she put on Trixie’s saddlebags and secured it. “Good. We got the crystals. How do we use them when the time comes?”

“Same as before. You put one on your forehead and one on the facet’s. Since everyone’s already dreaming, it should be easy enough,” said Sharon.

“So... I would be going into a dream... within a dream?” asked Brass.

“Don’t hurt your head too much there... I think I see smoke coming out of your ears... But yes, we must go deeper...,” said Sharon.

“Interesting...,” said Brass. She placed the crystals back in her saddlebag and looked around the room for anything else that could be useful. She spotted the coffee Lilly had brought her before she ran off crying. It was still warm and sitting on the table. Smiling, she went over and downed the drink in her name. “Ah. Thanks, Lilly. I needed that.” She then turned towards Sharon and looked her over. “So what do you have with you?”

“Oh, the usual. I’ve got several different knives, a utility tool, compass, some maps, paper and pencils, shovel, canteen, rations, rope, first aid kit, candles, lighter, bug spray, chalk, iodine pills, sleeping bag, wake-up pills, and a few other odds and ends,” said Sharon.

“Good to see you came prepared, Sergeant. You would make a fine addition to the Hunter-Seekers,” said Brass. She threw away her empty coffee cup and walked back over to Sharon.

“What’s next?” asked Sharon.

“The first thing we need to do is try and save the others. Once I know that they’re safe, we can concentrate on taking out Red. We can’t have him using hostages as leverage. Plus, we could use Sonia’s brains... not to say you don’t have any, but I’m just saying,” said Brass.

“I ain’t no egghead. No arguments there...,” said Sharon.

“Yeah. Neither am I and that’s why we need her,” said Brass. She walked past Sharon to the room’s exit. “So the door you came from leads back to your dream?”

“It might but not directly. I went through one of the in-between places to get here,” said Sharon.

“And how was that?” asked Brass.

“...Strange...,” said Sharon.

“Right... well, let’s try and find another door out of here. We have enough supplies to last us. Need anything before we leave?” asked Brass.

“Pretty sure I can’t pick up anything from your dream, so I’m good to go,” said Sharon.

“Oh. Right. Anyway, let’s go. You’ve got point, since you seem to know a lot about dream space. I got the rear covered. Any questions, Sergeant?” asked Brass.

“No sir,” said Sharon as she headed out the door and down the hall.

“That’s... ma’am,” said Brass as she followed closely behind Sharon, keeping an eye out for any threats or anything “red”.

After dodging a few guards and getting lost a few times, Sharon and Brass finally made their way to the door that Sharon used to enter Brass’ dream. The door was huge, easily fifteen feet tall, and didn’t really look like it belonged in the castle. It seemed to be made of brass, but there were wooden panels with red and black grained woods. The door was secured with a heavy wooden beam stuck in iron brackets.

“So... this is how you got in? How did you manage to find this door?” asked Brass. She stayed close to Sharon as they approached it.

“Well, there wasn’t a bar on it when I came through. And, as to the how, mostly trial and error. Still, the spell I cast created an affinity between us. When I came into this dream, I could tell it was yours...,” said Sharon.

“Well that’s encouraging. But what are we doing back here then? It leads back into your dream, and I don’t think we’ll find any of the others there, right?” asked Brass, scratching her head as she looked to the door then back to Sharon.

Sharon shook her head. “Pay attention, now. Like I said, this door leads to the in-between place that connects the different dreams...,” she said.

“Oh, right...,” said Brass. She gave Sharon a weak smile and approached the door. “So how do we open it? It looks pretty secure to me.” She placed a hoof on the wooden beam secured in place.

Sharon shook her head again and muttered something about flighty ponies. “A little elbow grease, perhaps?” she asked as she reached over and began lifting the crossbar.

Brass gave Sharon a snooty look and went over to help her lift the beam. “So what happens after we open this door? Are we sucked in or do we just step through?” she asked.

“You can walk through. Or fall through. Or jump through. Don’t matter to me. What you’ll find on the other side... well... might be a bit more than delicate pegasus sensibilities can handle,” said Sharon.

Brass looked over at Sharon with an unimpressed look. “So we’ll both end up in the same place, right? We don’t have to hold hooves to make sure we don’t get split up? But I’m willing, if we have to...,” she said.

“Good question that I can’t answer. I came here alone... maybe we should tie ourselves together so our hooves are free to handle trouble?” said Sharon.

“Or we could do that. I assume you have the rope, then? I left all my field gear at home.,” said Brass as she turned to Sharon, expecting her to have the rope ready.

Brass was not disappointed. Suiting action to words, Sharon had already tied herself off and offered the other end of the rope to Brass. Brass nodded and took the other end, tying it around herself. She made sure she was well secured and tested the knots.

“Looks like that’ll do,” said Brass before breathing in and exhaling loudly. “You ready, Sergeant? I can’t do this without you...”

“It is good to know, ma’am, that you have not lost all track of reality!” said Sharon, pushing the crossbar out of the way. “Still, every good officer leads from the front...?”

Brass turned to Sharon and smiled. “If that were true, we would have lost every war we engaged in. But I see your point,” she said. She placed her hoof on the door and opened it up, preparing to head on through. “Here we go...”

The heavy doors moaned and creaked as they pulled them open. Inside was dark and, strangely, the light from the room did not illuminate it at all. It just seemed to stop at the edge of the door. From a long way off, it sounded as if water was dripping.

Brass gulped and turned to Sharon. “There’s nothing there? Do you expect me to just step off into the void here?” she asked. She looked back into the open door and saw nothing. “Well, nothing ventured... nothing gained.” She swallowed any doubts and stepped through.


	11. A Ghastly Green Glow

The air was cold. Very cold. Brass couldn’t breathe for a moment from the shock of it. When she could finally breathe again, Sharon had moved up beside her. Oddly, there was some light in the passage. It seemed to be some sort of lava tube, smooth as glass, with most of the rough edges worn down by the passage of water.

“Where- Where are we? Is this another dream?” asked Brass.

“Could not tell you. This is not what it looked like last time,” said Sharon, shivering at the memory. “Beyond that, well- let’s see where it leads. We’re looking for some sort of door...”

“R- Roger that…,” said Brass. She started to shiver as the cold air surrounded her, carefully proceeding onward. She kept an eye out for any doors, but it was rather dark. This was like no place she had ever been before and she had been around. “I’ve got point. Watch my six o’clock, Sergeant.”

“Yessir!” said Sharon.

Brass sighed. “That’s... ma’am,” she said, shaking her head before continuing into the lava tube. “So to get out of this in-between place, we just need to find another door, correct?”

“That’s the plan, yes. Looks like the tunnel branches up ahead. Do you want to go left, right, or straight?” asked Sharon.

As they came to a three-way fork in the road, Brass stopped, looking down each passageway. “As much as I would love to split up and try two ways, I think we should stick together on this one. Tell me, Sharon- do you prefer wine, vodka, or beer?” she asked.

“Whiskey, actually. But I guess vodka is close enough...,” said Sharon.

“Then I guess we go right...,” said Brass before looking towards the right passage then glancing to the other two. “I hope this is the right choice...”

“Couldn’t really tell you. The layout and... material... was very different when I was here last...,” said Sharon.

Brass and Sharon began walking down the right passage, keeping an eye out for doors or signs of Red. “And what was the last time like, if you don’t mind me asking? If this is so drastic, then how was that like?” asked Brass.

“Well, it seemed to be organic. Kind of like climbing through living tunnels. The walls seemed to pulse with life and a whistling breeze- seemed like breathing. It wasn’t a dry surface and it wasn’t very solid,” said Sharon before shuddering. “Not a pleasant place to be...”

“Sounds very disturbing. Let’s hope we don’t find ourselves back there,” said Brass as she continued walking around, still shivering a bit as they trotted along. “So if we find another dream, I can only use this stuff I brought along?”

“Not sure. But it seems that way. The rules might be different in other dreams. Speaking of which- is that a door ahead?” asked Sharon.

Brass squinted and tried to see what Sharon was motioning to. “I don’t. Let’s check it out,” she said. The two mares cautiously approached the object in question, but as they got nearer, it appeared to be another door. “Well that was easy. So this should lead to another dream? Maybe we can save our first facet there.”

“Maybe...,” said Sharon as she walked over to the door. It seemed like a large boulder pushed into another passage. A slight breeze could be felt around the edges of it. “Well, let’s see if we can move this...”

“Sure. Just don’t let your guard down. There could be anything behind this boulder,” said Brass. She went over to Sharon and helped her push the boulder out of the way. “Urgh! Push!”

“I am pushing!” said Sharon. The boulder began rocking back and forth with their efforts. Finally, they got it moving enough that it rolled back out into the passage. Once the boulder moved out of the way, the two mares stood there at the entrance.

“I really hope the next door isn’t a boulder as well...,” said Brass.

Sharon sighed. “Well, let’s go!” she said as she walked into the darkness, pulling Brass along by the rope that tied them together.

As Brass was tugged into the void, she let out a gasp, not ready to venture through yet. As they came out the other side, her eyes darted back and forth. “Where are we!? Watch out for hostiles!” she said.

The ground changed from rock to soil, rich with the smells of decomposition. The air had a chill and, while there wasn’t any more light than in the tunnel, the quality of the light changed. It seemed to be starlight, but it was hard to tell between the trees and the clouds above them. The night was quiet, a light fog creeping along the ground seemed to absorb sound.

“Well, Ma’am, you might want to be quiet. I’m sure I can handle any trouble we run into, but the longer it takes for Red to find us, the easier things will be...,” said Sharon.

Brass calmed down as she examined her surroundings. She moved next to Sharon, keeping alert. “What is this, a jungle?” she asked.

“I don’t think so. There seems to be a clearing up ahead. Let’s check it out,” said Sharon.

“All right. Let’s get going. We can’t waste any time. Trixie and the others need us,” said Brass as she kept alert, following after Sharon.

They moved through the woods towards a clearing. As the trees thinned there seemed to be some shapes in the distance, dotting the landscape. It was hard to tell- the cloud cover blotted out most of the starlight, but occasionally a bit got through the clouds and fog. Finally, it began to make sense. Sticking out of the ground at various angles were headstones. The ground was uneven and most of the stones had large depressions in front of them. The graveyard extended out as far as they could see and, further in, there were shapes that might be statues and mausoleums. As they approached, they appeared to be in some sort of graveyard.

“What is all this? Some pony’s dream?” asked Brass as she approached the headstones with Sharon.

The stones seemed to be ancient. The fine details had been smoothed over the centuries by the wind and the rain. Some of the writing seemed to have worn away but some of it looked to be intentionally defaced. To the left there were several stones that seemed to be sinking into the ground, some of them just inches away from disappearing beneath the soil.

“I guess so,” said Sharon.

“What is all this?” asked Brass as she moved closer to inspect the headstones. “Can’t make out any of the writing. Can you?”

Sharon looked a little pale. “No, I can’t. Maybe we should keep moving,” she said. A strange sound could be heard from the stones to the left. It sounded like a stone scraping across another stone. “What was that?”

Brass looked up and quickly moved to beside Sharon, ready for any enemy contact. “It sounds like... stones scraping against each other. What is going on? Hostiles?” she asked. She turned towards Sharon and noticed her looking a bit under the weather. “Hey, you okay? You look a little pale. You scared of a little combat?”

“If it bleeds, I can kill it. But not everything bleeds...,” said Sharon.

Brass turned towards Sharon and reached into her bag, taking out a kunai knife. “Well, whatever it is, I’ve got your back. I’ve been itching for some action...,” she said. Seven of the stones all around them began to shift and then they all fell over with a dull crash. She jumped a little, but calmed down as she noticed the stones falling. “The headstones... they’re falling! Something’s coming up!”

Gravestones in every direction began to shift and were pushed up and over. It was hard to tell but there seemed to be several hundred headstones in every direction moving. It was then that the soil in front of some of the stones began to shift upwards.

Brass got into a ready stance, standing on her hindlegs as she balanced herself with her wings, holding a kunai in one of her hooves. “I don’t like the looks of this, Sharon. You ready for a fight?” she asked.

Sharon shook her head several times, gathering her wits. Her eyes were opened wide and she was looking around her, head jerking in almost continual motion. She pulled out a couple of long knives but she didn’t seem too confident. “Um, maybe we should get out of here...,” she said. The wind, which until then had been quiet, started to pick up then. With the wind came dozens of skeletal hooves thrusting out of the graves all around them. Two thrust up beneath Brass and grabbed her hind hooves.

Startled by the sudden attack from below, Brass pulled away from the skeletal hooves and hovered above the ground. She looked around and quickly saw that they were outnumbered. “Perhaps you’re right. Quick! Do you see any way out of here!?” she asked.

“They- They’re all around us! But... over there! It looks like a building. We might be able to make a stand there!” said Sharon.

The first dozen or so skeletons had torn their way back to the surface. They turned towards the living and began advancing. A green light seemed to drip from their eyes and mouths, which were open in silent screams. Several hundred more were tearing their way to the surface. A pale green light seemed to suffuse the area, spreading from the center of the cemetery where the larger structures were in liquid waves.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, hold on, I’ll fly us there!” said Brass. She put her kunai in her mouth and quickly flew over to Sharon, picking her up with her arms. With all her might, she flew her over to the building and placed her down in front of the entrance, landing next to her. “Good choice coming here. We can funnel them in the doorway. Secure the inside while I watch the door, Sergeant.”

Just then they noticed the change in the wind. There seemed to be hundreds of wailing voices in it, screaming in pain and madness. They also noticed a chanting coming from within the mausoleum. The large stone doors were slightly ajar and a green light illuminated the ponies. Five skeletal ponies, still shedding clumps of dirt, were advancing on Brass and Sharon.

“Sounds like something is going on in there, ma’am,” said Sharon.

Brass spit out her kunai and looked to Sharon, then to the doors, then back out to the amassing skeleton horde. “Doesn’t look good. Do you think these doors can keep out the skeletons while we see what’s going on in there? If not, we better hope we have enough energy to take on hundreds of these things...,” she said. She readied herself for the immediate five skeletons, controlling her breathing as she prepared for a fight.

Sharon moved beside Brass as the five skeletons closed in on them, rearing up on their hind legs and reaching for them with their forehooves. “Let’s take care of this bunch and then we can try to barricade the doors!” she said.

Brass gave Sharon a nod then lunged at the first skeleton, bucking it with her hindlegs. After knocking it back, she returned to her ready stance and slashed away at another, trying to remove the head from the body. She connected with her slash, sending the skull flying. As soon as it disconnected, the green light flickered out and the rest of the skeleton fell apart.

“That seems to work- take the heads!” said Sharon. Suiting action to words, she turned around and kicked a skull off of another skeleton, which also collapsed. Only three remained, although reinforcements could be seen shuffling closer at the edge of the green light.

Seeing that their heads were their weak points, Brass dashed at the remaining three, taking off their heads in a swift flurry of knife strikes and hoof hits. After they were taken care of, she returned back to Sharon. “We better hurry and get inside. That horde is getting pretty close...,” she said. When she looked at Sharon, for just a second, she thought she saw the skull beneath her face glowing green. A few swift blinks later and it was gone.

“Sure, let’s get inside and see if we can block the doors with something!” said Sharon as she headed into the tomb.

Brass followed suit and entered with her, closing the doors shut. “Quick, look for anything to keep them from entering,” she said. She looked around the immediate area, searching for anything usable.

The entry foyer of the tomb was a small chapel. Inside, there were a half dozen heavy stone pews and ten large statues. There were also about twenty smaller busts of different ponies on heavy pedestals. Every single one had been defaced, most of them partially shattered. The front of the chapel seemed strangely obscured, although the green light seemed to be emanating from there. Oddly, shadows seemed to exist within the light- and the green light seemed to flow around them.

Once the door was closed, Brass walked next to Sharon. “Nice moves out there, Sergeant. You handled yourself well,” she said. She then looked to the interior, noticing the ghastly green light and the statues everywhere. “Huh, so this seems to be the source. Those skeletons had the same green light in their eyes as in here. What are your thoughts on the matter, Sergeant?”

Sharon shook her head, pushing the doors closed and then pushing several of the heavy stone pews up against it. “Maybe we should secure the perimeter before chatting!” said Sharon before she jerked and started backing away from Brass. “Wha- What happened to you!”

“Right. Sorry. It’s just the light caught my attention for a second there…,” said Brass as she hurried and helped Sharon with the pews to secure the door shut.

“That- it looked like your skin was gone,” said Sharon after doing a double-take. She sniffed and sneezed. “There must be some sort of incense burning around here. Seems to be messing with my head.” She shoved several statues over and tipped them onto the pews.

Brass gave Sharon an odd look then did the same, adding more stone to the barricade. “Incense, huh? Doesn’t bother me. You sure you’re up to continue on? Is a little fragrance here and there going to slow you down?” she asked.

“Cute. I suspect it’s what’s animating the skeletons... Hopefully we can find who’s doing this and stop them with extreme prejudice!” said Sharon.

Brass smiled, patting Sharon on the back. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” she said. She looked at Sharon, then glanced away, not sure what she saw earlier. Was it a hallucination? Either way, she had to remain strong. Couldn’t have Sharon doubting her abilities.

Sharon looked at the door. “Well, I can hear them out there but the doors aren’t moving much. We should be okay for a little while... Let’s see who’s waking the dead. Cut of the head and the body dies, right?” she said.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s hop to it. This place is giving me the shivers. You’ve got point. I’ll back you up,” said Brass as she readied a kunai and looked towards the interior of the building.

Sharon pulled a bandana out of her pack, wet it with some water from her canteen, and tied it over her nose and mouth. “Not sure if that will help, but it might. I don’t want that crap messing with my head,” she said as she headed towards the front of the chapel, trying to see through the green haze.

Brass followed after Sharon into the green mist, however, she didn’t cover her nose and mouth. She kept alert as visibility was lower than usual, making sure nothing got the drop on them. For a moment, she forgot that it was all a dream, so she had to be extra careful as anything could happen, like those skeletons outside. “Watch out for signs of trouble. There could be more of those things in here...,” she said.

The altar at the front of the chapel had been defiled like the statues. There were two doors, one on either side of the altar, leading deeper into the crypt. Light was seeping under the left door and green mist was billowing under the right one.

“Okay- which door, ma’am?” asked Sharon.

Brass looked at the two doors as she stood next to Sharon. “Hmm, which one. Well, I don’t like this green mist, so let’s choose that other one. It’s best to fight when you’re at your strongest and not hindered by any disabilities. Whatever is behind that door, at least we can see clearly what it is. If we have to, we can double back and hit the green mist door. Form up on the door- door breach positions,” she said.

Sharon got in position and nodded to Brass. Brass exhaled and readied her knife, putting her other hoof on the handle. Sharon was right behind her, a hoof on Brass’ shoulder as she watched their backs. Once Brass opened the door slowly and stepped in, Sharon followed after her as she felt her moving with her hoof, stepping in without having to turn around.

The room had several flickering torches lining the walls. Ancient, moldering tapestries hung from the walls, age and dust dulled their once bright colors. The walls were lined with dozens of nooks, most of which contained marble urns with heavy lids. A passage ahead slopped downwards into darkness. Chanting could be heard echoing from a long way off.

Once inside, Brass had Sharon hold her position while they planned their next move. “Hold up. Do you hear that?” she asked before Sharon nodded. “Stand fast. Whoever is behind all this, I have a feeling they’re down here. And no hero stuff. I can’t have you getting yourself killed, you get me?” She looked to Sharon, giving her a firm, yet concerned look.

Sharon rolled her eyes. “Once begun is half done- let’s go!” she said.

Brass shushed Sharon, giving her a piercing glance. “Keep your voice down. You might alert them to our presence. Don’t underestimate the element of surprise, my dear NCO. C’mon, keep close and follow me,” she said as she made her way further in, heading down the slopped passage way.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Sharon as she followed close behind Brass.

Brass stepped lightly, making sure to dampen her hoofsteps any way she could. She looked back over her shoulder, whispering. “And Sharon, watch your step. There could be booby traps any-,” she said before hearing a clicking sound. She looked down for a moment and saw the pressure plate she had stepped on. Shortly after, the floor collapsed and they plummeted into a dark abyss. “Sharon, hold on!”

Sharon managed to land without too much damage but without any dignity. She scrambled off of Brass as quickly as she could. “Sorry, ma’am- I’m usually not so forward with officers...,” she said.

Brass quickly got back on her hooves, shaking off all the dust from her coat. “Dang. I forgot you couldn’t fly and that rope tugged me down. I’m just glad there weren’t any spikes at the bottom of this pit,” she said. She looked up and noticed the floor was still open. “Well, I can fly us up there, so hop on. We need to get to the source of this thing.”

Sharon looked a little nervous but she forced a smile and nodded. She carefully mounted Brass and prepared herself for the ride of her life.

Brass looked over her shoulder at Sharon. “Have you ever flown before?” she asked.

“Eh, well- only a few minutes ago in the graveyard. ‘If Celestia wanted unicorns to fly she would have given them wings’ just about covers my formal training on the subject. Still, any port in a storm...,” said Sharon.

Brass gave Sharon a nod and looked up at the hole in the floor. “All right. Make sure the ropes are tied securely around us. When I take off, hang on tight. I might have to do some evasive maneuvering if things get ugly,” she said.

Sharon hugged Brass tightly with her forehooves and hindhooves, squeezing her eyes shut. “Ready when you are, ma’am...,” she said.

Brass exhaled and extended her wings. “And... here we go!” she said as she took off, straining under the weight, but not too badly. After takeoff, things weren’t too bad until Brass heard a whiz by her head followed by a cracking sound on a nearby wall. “Did you hear that?”

“S- Sounds like an arrow or dart...,” said Sharon.

Suddenly, there were more of the whizzes followed by cracks. Brass happened to see a few crossbow bolts mid-flight as they barely missed her. “I think you’re right. Hang on! There’s launchers all around us!” she said. She kept alert and began dodging crossbow bolts left and right, making sure Sharon was still on her.

“Ouch! I’m hit!” said Sharon all of a sudden.

Brass was almost out as she heard a yell from Sharon. Fearing the worst, she flew at full speed and sped out the hole in the floor, hovering on the other side towards the ceiling. Brass carefully set Sharon down and looked her over for the wound. “Sharon, are you all right!? Where did you get hit?” she asked, quickly reaching into her saddlebag for her med-kit.

“Right in the cutie mark! I hope they aren’t poi-,” said Sharon before passing out.

“Sharon. Sharon!” said Brass. She quickly pulled out the crossbow bolt and sucked out all the poison she could before tending to her wound. She disinfected it using alcohol wipes before she closed it up to the best of her ability. Once her wound was taken care of, she placed Sharon on her side with the wound facing upwards. Brass moved over to her head, caressing it with her hooves. “Sharon, can you hear me? Don’t you die on me! Do you hear me, Sergeant!? Don’t go out like this!”

Sharon started to have a seizure with green foam starting to froth out of her mouth.

Seeing that, Brass began to panic. That was much more than her basic first aid training covered. She pulled out the med-kit again and began sifting through it. “Uh, what do I do!? Um, uh!” she said. She took out some rope and put it in Sharon’s mouth to prevent her from biting off her tongue as the seizure continued. Sharon then began flailing wildly. Not knowing what to do, Brass took out a syringe full of sedative and injected into Sharon to calm her down.

“Shush, it’s all right, Sharon. Calm down,” said Brass. After the syringe was spent, she tossed it aside and pulled out a thermal blanket, putting it over Sharon to keep her warm. There was nothing else she could do so she just sat by her side, rubbing her hooves over Sharon’s body to keep her warm. As she sat there, she began to tear at the thought of letting Sharon and the others down.

The movement slowed and stopped as the muscle relaxants in the sedatives did their work. Sharon began to shiver and looked very flushed soon after, sweating freely as well. Seeing that she was sweating, Brass pulled down the blanket a bit to see how she was doing. Shivering and the sweats? That wasn’t good. Brass continued to remain worried as she looked on helplessly at her fallen comrade. Sharon eventually stopped shivering and seemed to settle into a troubled sleep. Brass sighed as she watched Sharon sleep, but now she had to deal with a sleeping mare of all things. She pulled the blanket back over her and stood up, looking around. There was no way she could just leave her there, or could she? There was a mission that had to be done and whatever was chanting was probably the one behind the skeletons outside.

As Sharon lay sleeping, something odd began to happen. Her skin started to lighten and the turn translucent. The bones beneath became more pronounced and a glimmer of green light seemed to escape her closed eyes.

Brass noticed something green out of the corner of her eye and looked to Sharon. She stepped backed and gasped as she saw what was happening to Sharon. She was hesitant at first but inched forward, placing a hoof on Sharon’s body. “Sh- Sharon?” she asked.

Sharon didn’t awaken but instead groaned a bit. It sounded strangely familiar in its cadence. Brass withdrew her hoof and backed away. Where had she heard this before? She listened and heard the chanting down the passage way still. It had to be them. Whatever was causing this to Sharon, she had to take care of it quickly before it got worse.

“Hang in there, Sharon. I’ll be right back,” said Brass. She made sure Sharon was covered by the blanket and sped off down the passage way in pursuit of the necromancer behind all this.

The passageway was dark and spiders had been hard at work. Many of the floor tiles in the area were canted at odd angles, almost as if there had been an earthquake- or something else was pushing up from below. Brass continued down with the determination of a mother who had lost their child, of an officer who had lost a comrade, but most of all, she was a lover who had lost her marefriend. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to the bottom of this. Nothing. As the ground began getting uneven, she took to the air and continued flying down the passageway.

The chanting was getting louder. It was hard to tell but there seemed to be at least a dozen voices blending into the chant. Brass ignored the rumbling from below. Her only focus was the source of the chanting, and whatever it was, she was going to stop it to help Sharon and prevent more skeletons from being summoned. There was a light at the end of the passage as Brass finally came to the source of the chanting, which wasn’t just one voice, but instead multiple.

“Well what do we have here?” asked Brass as she hovered at the entrance, looking around.

The chamber was circular and looked to be where recently deceased ponies were embalmed. There were a dozen ponies standing in a circle with their heads bowed, chanting in a mindless cadence. They all wore heavy cloaks and black cloth masks which only had a small slit to allow the chanting to escape. Something was odd, though- when they shifted their weight, it almost seemed as if they were bound in some way. A large urn was on the stone table in the middle of the room. Green glowing smoke billowed from it, covering the floor in an impenetrable fog. The glow pulsed in time to the chanting. Above a small balcony overlooked the scene, but it was shrouded in shadows.

Brass moved into the circular room and looked at the cloaked ponies. She then took cover behind some stones to observe them first before continuing on. It was unwise to just jump in and start making accusations left and right, so she just waited to see what they were up to. It seemed like they were the source, chanting away as they focused on the large urn in the center. But just what were they doing?

“This doesn’t look good. I’m out numbered and possibly outgunned. I hate not being the bad pony...,” said Brass.

A small noise from the balcony, a hoof scraping stone, drew Brass’ eyes there. Stepping out of the shadows was a wizened unicorn of advanced years. He held in his hand a large staff with a crystal at the end. After looking over the chamber, and seeing nothing amiss, he smiled. Then he turned behind him, muttered something, and his horn began to glow. He drew in a deep breath and pink glowing energy of some sort was drawn from the shadows and into his mouth. After several deep breaths, he turned back to the room and cackled a bit before casting a second spell. His staff glowed green and all of the chanters stopped, wailing instead in pain. The magical chains holding them glowed green and lifted them up off the ground, choking them for a minute. When they were finally released, the chanting redoubled and the green smoke billowed out of the urn increased. The unicorn’s eyes glinted green and he laughed at their pain.

Brass glared up at the unicorn on the balcony, grimacing as he tortured the chanting ponies. She was glad she didn’t rush into things or else she might’ve harmed the wrong ponies. She had to act quick though, so she took off her saddlebag and kept it hidden. She took out some rope and made a makeshift bandolier for her knives, strapping them across her body. She exhaled and kept to the shadows, moving around the edges of the room until she got underneath the balcony. Once she was there, she looked once more to the slave ponies to make sure they were preoccupied. When she was ready, she carefully flapped her wings and ascended up towards the balcony, making sure she was out of sight from any pony up there. As she finally got to the level of the balcony, she kept her back against the wall, inching closer to the stone protrusion. She could sense him standing there, probably with a smug look on his evil face. She readied a kunai in her hoof then jumped out from cover, throwing a knife aimed right at his head as she landed in the balcony in front of him.

The knife bounced off of a green energy field, saving the unicorn, but not his dignity. The kinetic force of the blow still hit him and sent him sprawling off of the balcony. He quickly recovered his hooves and his staff, glaring up at the balcony. Once Brass landed on the balcony and saw the knife deflect off of a force field, she sneered to herself at first but then smirked contently as she saw the unicorn get knocked off. She looked down at him while still standing on the balcony.

“Well well well! What have we here!? And you must be the one behind all this, eh? My name is Capt. Brass Casing and I will be the one to be escorting you to the afterlife, wizard scum!” said Brass.

The wizard cackled and mumbled another spell, pointing towards the urn in the middle of the room. It glowed red and pulled the kunai from the balcony as well as all of Brass’ other blades to it where they stuck to it with a loud clank. “Let’s see how the little bird does without her claws!” he said.

Brass was undeterred as she flew down from the balcony, landing in front of him but still with some distance between them. “Ha! You think that I’m helpless without my knives? Think again, jerkwad,” she said. She stood on her hindlegs and raised her forehooves, taking a ready stance as she prepared for hoof-to-hoof combat against the powerful wizard. Probably not the best idea, but she had no other choice except running away and that surely wasn’t an option. “Why don’t you face me like a real stallion?”

The wizard laughed, cast another spell, and pointed at the circle. With stiff movements, like marionettes, the chanting ponies turned towards Brass and started walking towards her, arms outstretched. Brass also heard something galloping down the hall she entered the room from.

Brass glanced away from the wizard and towards the incoming group of minions the wizard had under his control. She sneered at them and prepared herself for a multiple-target engagement. She had to quickly dispatch these ponies if she wanted to get to their boss, so she exhaled and tried to take them out as gently as she could. They weren’t evil, but just being controlled by an evil pony. She made contact with the first pony, knocking him out with a swift strike to the back of his neck. She also wondered what the galloping in the distance was, but one thing at a time, she thought. Whatever it was, she could handle it.

The wizard laughed again and cast another spell. Green chains wrapped around Brass’ wings, tying them together securely. “Can’t have my little birdy escape, now can we? And listen to that- reinforcements are almost here!” he said.

After knocking out another minion with a precision hoof-strike, Brass gasped as her wings were rendered useless by the green chains. She tried to break free, but it was too strong. Grimacing at the wizard, she looked to the passageway to see what these “reinforcements” he was talking about were.

Suddenly, Sharon came galloping in and went right by Brass, running up to the wizard. She dropped to one knee before him and asked, “How can I serve you master?”

Brass was relieved when she saw Sharon galloping in, but immediately looked on in confusion when she knelt down to the wizard. “Master!? Sharon, what’s going on?” she asked.

The wizard cackled again and said, “Very good! Now, if you wouldn’t mind, kill that birdy for me?” Sharon stood and turned towards Brass. Her eyes were bright green and they reflected hate. She pulled out her knives and slowly advanced on Brass.

Brass noticed the green in Sharon’s eyes and figured that the wizard had complete control over her now. This wasn’t good. She had no weapons to defend herself and now she had to fight Sharon. She momentarily looked past Sharon to the wizard and scowled. He was the source of all this, so she had to take him out, but she couldn’t fly; she was outnumbered and outgunned. Exhaling and collecting her thoughts, she prepared for the worst and went to work taking out the remaining minions before moving on to Sharon. She dashed towards them, flailing out in every direction as she struck every which way, taking out minion after minion until there were none left. As she tossed aside the final minion, she turned to Sharon.

“Sharon, you don’t want to do this. Can you hear me in there?” asked Brass.

Sharon stopped for just a second at Brass’ words and then came on, slashing high and low with her daggers. Frowning as her attempts at civility failed, Brass jumped backwards, dodging the strikes from Sharon’s blades. She continued to act on the defensive, deflecting Sharon’s hooves with her own while making sure to steer clear of the deadly knives.

“Sharon! Stop this! You’re being controlled by the wizard! Fight back against the temptation! Remember who you are, remember what you’re fighting for! Remember my voice and who I am! You don’t want to do this!” said Brass.

Sharon stopped for a few more seconds, shook her head, and then renewed her attack in earnest. The attacks were flashy, they were wild, but they never quite seemed to connect.

This was getting Brass nowhere. She had to end this fight before somepony got severely injured. As Sharon struck high again, Brass swiftly moved underneath the attack and struck firmly at her stomach, attempting to knock the breath out of her. “Sorry, Sharon. But this is for your own good...,” she said.

Right before Brass’ hoof connected, Sharon got a hold of her hoof and whispered, “Trust me!” She then flipped her over her shoulder and sent her flying- right towards the wizard.

Surprised by Sharon’s counter, Brass gave a slight nod and went with her plan as she was hurled towards the wizard, smirking as she looked towards him. She readied her hoof and once she was within range, struck with all her might at his head. “KNOCK KNOCK, FLANKFACE!” she said.

The green field again protected the wizard but the force sent him flying back into the urn in the center of the room. He hit it so hard that it started rocking back and forth, eventually tipping over and landing on top of him where he had crumbled to the floor. The wizard screamed in rage as the pain made all of his spells break. Which was unfortunate considering what was stuck to the urn. One of Brass’ kunais fell and hit the unicorn in the temple with its handle, knocking him unconscious.

Brass landed on her hooves and looked at the unconscious wizard. After he was dealt with, she turned to Sharon and made her way over to her. “Sharon, are you all right?” she asked.

Sharon shook her head. “No, but I will be...,” she said.

“Wh- What do you mean? Are you injured?” asked Brass.

Sharon shook her head and looked pointedly at her bleeding flank. The arrow injury did not appreciate all the running and fighting.

Brass noticed Sharon’s wound and patted her on the shoulder. “You did good, Sergeant. I appreciate the help,” she said before looking to the wizard. “So what do you want to do with him? Tie him up or end his miserable life? This is all a dream, so he’s not real, right?”

“Is your honor only important when you might get caught? When others are looking? My honor matters no matter where I am and even when I’m all alone- a lesson you would do well to learn...,” said Sharon, looking disappointed.

Brass sighed. “Honor is all about perspective. This jerk can prove to be quite the nuisance later on. During my career, I didn’t bother with things like ‘honor’. I did what I had to do to get the job done and safeguard the greater good. Now if you want to just tie him up, that’s your call. At least I’m not taking out my frustration on the ponies he had under his control. I spared them. This piece of trash doesn’t deserve the same treatment,” she said.

Sharon did not look at Brass or answer her. She just got down to tying up the wizard and breaking his staff. When the staff snapped, a shattering noise came from the balcony.

Brass heard the noise and let Sharon finish up with the wizard. “You take care of him. I’ll check out what that noise was,” she said. She stretched her wings and flew up to the balcony, landing on it to investigate the sound.

It was too dark to see but something shattered under Brass’ hoof. She glanced down to see what she had stepped on. “What’s this?” she asked. It looked like some sort of green crystal. There seemed to be something large looming in the darkness of the alcove but there just wasn’t enough light to make it out. She bent down to inspect the crystal, picking up a piece of it. After she tossed it aside, she looked further into the darkness and noticed the large object. Brass jumped with surprise at the sudden sight.

“Who’s there!?” asked Brass. No response and no movement answered her question. She moved closer, seeing as it did not respond. What was it, she wondered as she inched closer inch by inch. Was it the source of the wizard’s power? She couldn’t tell. She moved in front of it and inspected what it was. She couldn’t see anything in the dark.

Cursing to herself for not eating more carrots as a foal, Brass made her way back into the light and flew back down to get her saddlebag. She strapped it back on and went back up to the balcony, reaching inside for a flashlight. Once it was in her hoof, she took it out and turned it on, illuminating whatever was in the darkness. A familiar looking red cocoon was revealed by the light. This one, however, was undamaged. A few shards of a green crystal remain atop it, but most of it was scattered about.

“Find anything up there?” asked Sharon as she yelled from down below.

Brass turned back towards the light and responded, “I’ve found another red cocoon! Looks to be intact!” She then hurried over to the cocoon to see who it was that was ensnared in it, though, the cocoon was entirely opaque.

“Get down here and fly me up there, ma’am, so I can help,” said Sharon as she continued to yell from below.

Brass looked at the cocoon then back over to the balcony. She patted the cocoon then trotted back outside. “But what about the wizard? Who’s going to watch him?” she asked.

“He’s fine. Trussed up, gagged, and trapped under the urn. Still, you might want to swing by and pick up your knives before flying me up there...,” said Sharon.

“Be right down,” said Brass. She went to the edge and jumped off, diving down and stopping at the last minute while using her wings to slow her down. She landed next to Sharon and retrieved her knives, placing them back in the bag. After checking to make sure the wizard was secure, Brass picked Sharon up and lifted her up to the balcony, gently setting her down once they were there. “So, you know how to wake up whoever is in the cocoon?”

“Have you forgotten the plan already or were you just not listening?” asked Sharon.

Brass massaged her temples and looked to Sharon. “Right right, the crystals. Sorry. It’s been a long night...,” she said.

“It’s okay,” said Sharon as she pulled out a knife and cut the top of the cocoon away, revealing the head of a pony.

As Sharon was doing that, Brass reached into the bag and retrieved the crystals, not yet seeing who the pony was. “So... how will this work?” she asked.

“Place one of the crystals on your head and one on hers. Close your eyes and I’ll send you into her dream to rescue her,” said Sharon.

Brass placed a crystal on the pony’s head then hesitated to put hers on. “Will you be there with me?” she asked.

“No, sorry- spell doesn’t work that way. But I’m sure you’ll be able to rescue Lilly!” said Sharon.

Brass paused for a moment, looking back to the mare. “This... is Lilly?” she asked.

“I would think her being a young filly might have tipped you off... But, as you say, it’s been a long day...,” said Sharon.

Brass gulped and put the crystal on her head. “If I don’t make it through this and save Lilly, I just wanted to say... thanks. And P.S., I think the eye patch is rather cute,” she said.

“Yes, well, I’ll try not to kill you in your sleep- good enough?” said Sharon.

Brass smiled, getting comfy next to the cocoon. “Fair enough. See you on the other side...,” she said.


	12. The Asylum

Brass slowly woke up. There wasn’t a lot of light and what little there was came through a dirty window. She was laying down and, when she turned to look at the windows a little more closely, noticed the restraints. There was a large leather strap across her stomach and all four of her hooves were also secured.

Twisting her head around, things started to make sense- Brass seemed to be in some sort of hospital, but everything seemed old, dirty, and broken down. It didn’t look like anyone had cleaned the place in years. Except for the restraints- they seemed in fairly good repair. Her skin crawled as she shifted on the bed- it felt gritty, moist, and generally foul. The ancient springs in the bed squealed mournfully, breaking the eerie silence. She wasn’t sure why, exactly, but she felt she should stay quiet. Drawing attention to herself would be unwise.

As Brass settled back down to figure out what to do next, she noticed the IV going into her left foreleg. The bag looked old and discolored. The liquid in it seemed strange- it was hard to tell in the waning light, but it looked like some sort of grit had settled into the bottom of the bag- and was flowing into her. What was going on?

Brass tried to move to remove the IV, but she was strapped down pretty tight. Her heart rate began to increase as she looked around. ‘ _What in the hay is going on!? Is this what her dream is like!?_ ’ she thought. She tried to remain calm and think the situation through, though, she was already off to a bad start.

Something was scraping in the hall. With the strange echoes it was hard to be sure, but it sounded like it was getting closer. It was slow but might be the step of a pony. Yet it sounded like metal and it occasionally squealed. Brass thought she heard breathing too but it was hard to tell over the thudding of her heart.

‘ _Who’s that!? Is some pony coming!?_ ’ Brass thought, still struggling to get out of her restraints. She kept her eyes fixated on the door, sweating a tad as she waited anxiously for the noise to arrive at her room. She had to break free, she just had to!

The odd noise, now accompanied by an odd shuffling sound came closer and closer to the door until it stopped. Something reached over and grabbed the doorknob, something strong, because the door jerked in its frame sending a cloud of dust flying. The doorknob jiggled then- once, twice, again- but seemed to be securely locked. A sound came from beyond the door, more beast than pony, and it didn’t sound happy. Still, after a moment, the shuffling and scraping noises moved away from the door. Several nervous minutes went by but Brass was finally sure she couldn’t hear anything else. Her racing heart and her ragged breathing, from a breath held in anticipation of the worst, were the only sounds she could here.

“What the hay was that?” said Brass, speaking softly and still waiting from something to happen. Once she was sure she was alone, she tried to break free again, pulling at the restraints binding her to the bed.

Brass’ squirming around revealed an interesting feature of her mattress. One of the springs, warped beyond all recognition, worked its way through the top padding. Three inches of rusted metal got her attention by poking her in the side near her right forehoof. Strangely that small pain seemed to affect her more than expected. She was dizzy and had to lie still for a moment until the nausea passed. Her vision swam a bit but, even after the pain and nausea faded, her eyes wouldn’t quite focus. There were also bursts of color and movement at the edges of her vision but, whenever she turned to look at them, they would disappear.

Just then, Brass felt a sharp pain in her left foreleg. The burning seemed to come from the IV. Looking carefully, she noticed some of her blood backing up the tube and up into the bag. When it reached the top, it turned an odd burnt orange color.

Brass’ eyes narrowed as she watched her blood got disfigured in the IV. She had to remove that from her body at all costs. But what could she do? She was stuck. Unless... “This stupid spring better not give me rust poisoning...,” she said. She wiggled herself until she got the piece of metal near her right foreleg, positioning it near the pin securing her hoof restraint. Attempting to free her hoof, she tried removing the pin, cutting herself a few times from missing. She winced as she cut herself, but grinned once she felt the restraint loosen up on her hoof. Once it was free, she quickly reached over and pulled the IV needle from her other leg.

When Brass leaned over to remove the IV, she noticed her saddlebags lying on the floor in a heap. Whoever dumped them there didn’t care much for them- she saw that they had picked up some of the filth from the floor and the straps looked frayed and strained.

Something strange was happening that diverted Brass’ attention. How long had she stared at the bags? She really wasn’t sure. Considering the pain in her neck, it must have been a while. The small cuts from the spring did not seem to be clotting like they should. In fact, in addition to burning like crazy, they were still bleeding freely, staining the soiled bed. Brass’ left forehoof, both hind hooves, and her stomach were still restrained. But if she didn’t do something soon, the blood loss was going to become a problem.

“Just what the hay is going on!?” said Brass. She cursed to herself as she went about removing the restraints from her other foreleg and chest, then moving down to her hindlegs. She needed to get to her med-kit and fast. The place she was in wasn’t normal, to say the least. Even the slightest cut could be fatal if left untreated. Once she freed herself from the bed, she limped over to the bag and reached inside. Even that small of movement sent pain shooting down her side. Her vision narrowed and for a moment she was just focusing on not passing out. Still, when she caught her breath, Brass found her med-kit as expected. Nothing in the room looked remotely sterile so she was glad to have her own supplies. She popped it open and got to work.

First, Brass had to clean the wound and stop the bleeding. She wiped it clean with a sterilizing agent and poured some clotting powder on the wound to stop the bleeding. If a single cut did this, she had to save some for later if need be. She fought through the pain as she wrapped the wound in gauze and fastened it. This wasn’t going to be good for mobility in addition to her stiff neck and body. Just where exactly was she? And what passed her room earlier?

Brass sighed and picked up her saddlebag, making sure it was securely fastened. This place was going to be much worse than the last. She reached in and pulled out her water bottle, taking a swig before putting it back. The water felt good on her parched throat, at least for a few seconds, then it came back up. It was strange- there didn’t seem to be anything in her stomach but a strange orange liquid. She almost passed out from the pain but, when it was finished, she felt a little better. Her eyes were focusing more and the phantasms at the edge of her vision were barely noticeable.

Brass looked on in horror at the orange liquid after recovering from the painful ordeal. She felt almost completely helpless in the nightmarish landscape she had found herself in. And this was all Lilly’s dream? If it was, she had to be in here somewhere. She got a hold of herself and limped to the door, placing an ear to it to make sure it was all clear. There was a strange vibration traveling through the door when she put her ear to it. She reached over and realized the wall was vibrating as well. She thought there must be some heavy machinery somewhere around here.

Brass didn’t hear the scraping or shuffling sounds from earlier. The door didn’t offer any clues, either- it was a smooth metal door with a handle that wouldn’t t turn and no latch or lock on the inside. What kind of facility only had locks on the outside of doors, Brass wondered? She wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

Stumped as how to how to get out, Brass looked around the room for any alternative means of escape. Maybe there was an airduct she could escape through or some window she could fly out of. Whatever the case may be, the door was a no go. If not that, maybe there was a means of opening the door through force. Looking around the room, she noticed that something seemed to be under the bed. There was a nightstand next to the bed with a drawer in it, a door which presumably led to a bathroom, a double closet door, and a large window.

Well, since Brass was there, she might as well check for anything useful before leaving. She first decided to check under the bed, since it was the first thing that caught her eye. She saw several moldering cardboard boxes under the bed. Seeing the boxes, she pulled them out from under the bed to check its contents. Maybe something useful could be in there.

The boxes were full of folders and documents. The documents, upon closer inspection, seemed to be case files. Yellowing and fragile, Brass still managed to read them. It seemed she was in the psychiatric ward of a hospital. According to the document, they tried many cutting-edge techniques there including sensory deprivation, hallucinogenic chemicals, electroshock therapy, and lobotomies. Some of the records, for the harder cases, mentioned a lot of bizarre elective surgeries, though the terminology was unfamiliar to her. As she looked the files over, her brain was running on all cylinders trying to comprehend it all. Getting nowhere with the information, she stuffed it all in her saddlebags for later use if need be. Next, she decided to check the nightstand for anything useful.

There was a heavy, leather bound book in the drawer. Brass couldn’t tell what it was originally about- someone had scrawled all over the pages she looked at. It was old and dried, a brownish color- she wasn’t sure what the ink might have been but she didn’t really want to know. After looking at the pages for a few seconds, she began to hear whispers all over the room and a scratching and scrambling from beneath the floor, in the ceiling, and within her own skin. She quickly slammed the book shut and the noises faded away.

After hearing nothing but silence again, Brass was hesitant to reopen the book. She couldn’t read it, so she stashed it away in her saddlebag. What was next, oh! The closet. Now, anything could be in there, so she readied a knife as she placed a hoof on the closet door, slowly opening it up and being ready for anything.

At first, Brass didn’t see anything. The dying light didn’t help much. Still, as her eyes slowly adjusted, she began to pick out details. There seemed to be stains on the wall and there was a large discoloration on the floor as well. The stains all started at about the same height so she took a closer look. It slowly started the make sense.

The walls were made from concrete center blocks- and yet a message had been scratched into them. It was hard to read at first and, before she understood what she said, she had a disturbing look at how it was created. There were pieces of hoof broken off- some embedded in the stone and some in a pile below. She could not imagine the amount of time- and mania- it would take to carve such a message. When she finally read the message, she repeated it to herself. It read: ‘Nolite te bastardes carborundorum’.

Brass didn’t recognize the language and was shaking her head in wonder at the dedication it took to carve it. Suddenly, something in a dark corner of her closet caught her eye. She reached down and picked up a large metal lighter, shook it, and flipped it on- it worked! She then looked down at the floor of the closet again. She wondered if some poor pony, having carved a final message, had finally found freedom in flames. She shuttered and closed the doors, muttering either a quiet oath or prayer under her voice- it was hard to tell.

Now having a light source, Brass directed her attention towards the bathroom. Still shook up from the message in the closet, she prepared herself for what could possibly be behind the door. She gulped, inching closer to the door, unsure of what lay ahead. What would she find? A corpse? A bloody message on the mirror? A horrific pile of rotting meat in the bathtub? Well, there was only one way to find out. She placed a hoof to the door and opened it up.

The bathroom was fairly grotesque- Its only saving grace seemed to be that it happened so long ago. It was fairly obvious whoever had stayed there before did not understand the proper use of the facilities. There was a message on the wall behind the shower curtain. As Brass moved her lighter close, she read: ‘There was a HOLE here. It’s gone now.’ That didn’t make much sense so Brass just shook her head. Nothing seemed to make sense there as she took another look at the filth and grime that coated the walls. She followed it up the walls and noticed the ceiling for the first time. It was a drop ceiling with yellowed and discolored tiles hanging sadly in their metal lattice.

Brass held her nose momentarily as the stench from the room filled her nostrils. It was mortifying as she looked around, reading the cryptic message and noticing the ceiling. She stared at the ceiling longer than anywhere else and rubbed her chin. Stretching her wings and body out, she hovered up and peeked above the tiles. The crawl space between the tiles and ceiling would allow her to crawl through if she was careful and kept her wings tucked in close to her body. The light of the lighter didn’t go very far before the dust and spider webs diffused it to uselessness.

“Well... at least I have a way out. Let’s make sure I don’t leave anything behind first,” said Brass to herself. She landed back on the bathroom floor and went back into the main room. As she stepped out, she glanced at the window.

One of the reasons that so little light was getting through the window, other than the grime, were the thick metal bars covering it. Brass might’ve been able to break through the thick glass eventually but it would take hours and it would make a lot of noise. And even then, she wasn’t sure she could get through the bars on the other side of them. She noticed grooves and scrapes where someone had attempted to free the metal from the wall- without success.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so...,” said Brass. She sighed and went back over to the bathroom, poking her head back up through the ceiling. “Well, let’s get going.” She took off her saddlebag and pushed it up before crawling up after it. She looked in all directions with her lighter, unsure of where to go first.

Looking around, Brass figured out she was in a corner room. There was a wall where the window was and a wall behind the bathroom. She could either head towards the door and arrive over the hallway or the other way which probably went over the room next to hers.

“Well, I can’t go this way... and that way seems like a dead end. Looks like right we go,” said Brass. As she began moving forward, pushing the bag ahead of her, she rustled up a lot of the dust that had collected over the years. Her nose twitched and she paused in anticipation of a sneeze. “Ah... AH- Huh, false alarm.” After moving a few more inches, she sneezed, causing more dust to fly up in clouds. “Urgh! I hate this place. It reminds me of the Copperhead Mission, only there, I wasn’t stuck in this forsaken hayhole, wherever this place is.” She sighed, continuing from her room.

After traveling about fifteen feet, Brass saw plumbing that looked like the pipes going into the previous bathroom. Below she could hear the dripping of water. Her ears twitched as she heard the dripping. Water? In that place? She moved over to investigate, arriving above the source of the dripping. She carefully pushed a ceiling tile aside and peeked into the room.

The bathroom looked the same as Brass’ as far as a sink, toilet, and shower. The dripping water seemed to be coming from the sink. The bathroom door was closed and everything was covered in dust and cobwebs but, thankfully, not defiled like hers was. The dust was undisturbed as far as she could tell- no hoof prints to speak of.

“Hmm... let’s check this room out. Maybe there could be more clues as to what is going on in this nut house,” said Brass under her breath. She fully removed the ceiling tile and dropped her bag into the bathroom.

After that, Brass hovered down and landed, placing a hoof to the bathroom door and gently opening it. The room was set up the same way as Brass’, down to the IV bag and the restraints on the bed. There were two important differences, however. First of all, the door seemed to be open just a crack. And secondly, there seemed to be the remains of a pony on the bed, restrained even after death.

Brass covered her mouth at the sight of the pony remains lingering there in the center of the room. What a horrific sight it was, even though she had seen death before. She was hesitant at first to continue on, but eventually, she got a hold of herself. The first thing she did was to see if there was anything around she could use. She checked the nightstand to see if she could at least see who the pony was, if important at all. The only things in the nightstand were some yellowing surgical tape and some rusty scissors.

“Well shoot. Nothing here. Next, the closet,” said Brass. She didn’t want to check under the bed, since she wanted to stay clear of the room’s owner as much as possible, so the closet was next on the list. Opening the closet released a cloud of dust. Once that had cleared, she could see several nurse uniforms carefully hung up in the closet. It looked as if moths had been busy, but they were mostly intact if of an older style than she had seen before. The embroidered name tags read “Ms. Nettles”.

“That heap used to be a nurse? Why is the nurse tied to the bed!? Urgh, I absolutely hate this place,” said Brass. She closed the closet and went to the door, wincing as she passed by the bed. She calmed herself down and peeked through the crack into the hallway.

A small amount of flickering light was provided by the few lights that hadn’t burned out yet. The hallway hit a dead end to the right and Brass could see the door she had been trapped behind. There were also doors on the opposite side of the hall and, as near as she could tell, more doors to her left as well. She noticed a lot of dirt and debris on the floor and a few places where dusk’s final light was shining through holes in the roof. One of them was obviously caused by a large tree but the other hole was too far away to be certain. There were recent signs of something walking around to each door. In addition to some staggering hoof prints, it looked -whatever it was- to be dragging something beside it- something thin that seemed to scratch the tile work from time to time.

Brass gulped and opened the door, causing a few squeaks to be heard from the rusty hinges. She looked down the hall to make sure it was clear then went back and retrieved her saddlebag from the bathroom. She secured it on and went out into the hallway. “Might as well check these rooms. Lilly could be in any one of them...,” she said. She walked down the hallway and tried opening the first door on the left side, but the door was locked. She noticed the hinges were on the outside of the door so, if any of the doors had been opened recently, there should’ve been a clear indication in the filth covering the floor.

“Hmm...,” said Brass to herself as she moved away from the door and continued down the hallway, looking for any signs of disturbance from the dust on the ground. Whatever this unknown pony was doing, surely there were some doors that were unlocked for him to venture into. She looked ahead with determination, keeping a keen eye out for clues.

Brass felt a light rain falling on her head as she passed under the tree that had broken through the roof. The only thing visible in the sky were dull gray clouds. As she checked the doors, she found three that had been opened recently, noting the numbers 609, 612, and 615 above them in faded black paint.

“Well shoot, looks like our mystery pony found his way into three rooms. Let’s start with this one, shall we?” said Brass. She readied a knife and leaned against Room 609’s door, listening to hear if a pony was inside. Inside, she heard labored, rasping breathing from behind the door.

As soon as Brass heard the sounds, she quickly backed away from the door. There was a pony in there!? Her heart began racing as she inched backed closer towards the door. She gulped, fearing the worst as she touched the door with her hoof. The curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door.

It was hard to tell what Brass was looking at. The pony seemed to be retrained but was swathed in heavy blankets. What she could see didn’t look... right anymore. The head was almost unrecognizable as such, a hodgepodge of metal plates bolted into a skull that no longer seemed to be pony anymore. The rasping noise came from the ‘patient’ but its eyes were closed and it seemed to be asleep. As she stood in the doorway, she again was appalled at what she was looking at on the bed. Even though this was all a dream, or rather a nightmare, she was still disgusted at the sight. Just what in the world was going on in this place? But whatever it was, this pony surely wasn’t Lilly; there was no red cocoon. Even so, there could be clues around so she stepped in, treading carefully and silently as to not wake up the patient.

From down the hall, Brass heard the strange shuffling and scraping sounds she had heard earlier, and they seemed to be getting closer. Once she heard the noises getting closer, she quickly looked around for a place to hide. “Shoot! Shoot. Uh, um...,” she said as she looked all around. It was too late to get back to her old room, so she went into the closet and closed the door, leaving it slightly open so she could peek through. She had a knife ready, just in case she had to make a break for it.

The patient seemed to sense something was going on and attempted to rouse up from its stupor. Its eyes darted around the room and Brass could tell it was shaking. Something very large opened the door to the patient’s room and came shuffling in. It was very difficult to tell what it was beyond quadruped because of its heavy black cloak. What was apparent, however, were more of the metal plates bolted into what remained of its face. That and it seemed to be dragging a very heavy sword behind it. It was a ghastly thing, covered in spikes and sharp edges and rust.

The creature walked over to the patient and its shaking increased. It reached over with a misshapen hoof and pulled on all of the restraints, making sure they were tightly secured, and then huffed and groaned with a satisfied tone. It turned away from the patient, dragging its sword, and left the room, closing the door behind it.

Brass kept her breathing as steady as she could as she watched the scene unfold from the shadows of the closet’s interior. Just what was that thing and why did he have these ponies restrained? Surely these weren’t the patients if the last pony she saw was a nurse. Something wrong was going on here. As the large pony with the sword left, she turned to the patient to see if it was still awake and shaking.

The patient had started to calm down until it saw a rough looking pegasus step out of the closet holding a wicked looking dagger. It started to flail around on the bed, shaking the bed frame and restraints, and it seemed to be trying to scream- but no sound came out.

Seeing that Brass was frightening the patient, she returned the knife back to her bag and held up a hoof, trying to calm the patient down. “Shush, it’s all right. I’m not here to hurt you,” she said. She walked over to the patient and noticed that they couldn’t talk, so it was no use talking to them, or maybe... “Hey, just calm down, all right? I just want to ask you some questions. If you understand me, blink once.”

The patient blinked once and looked up at Brass, calming down. It made motions towards her, but its hoof was secured to the bed. The hoof that had the IV going into it could hardly move at all but seemed to twitch randomly.

Noticing the IV, Brass remembered that she had the similar set up when she woke up and went to remove it. She gave the patient a reassuring look and placed a hoof on the needle. “Now just keep calm. I’m going to try and help you, okay?” she said. A tear from one eye and the smallest of nods were all the patient had to say about that. Brass then removed the IV as gently as she could and went to work removing the blankets and restraints. “Just hang in there, buddy. It’s going to be okay.”

The patient writhed in agony as Brass tried to remove the blankets. It looked as if much of the patient’s skin had been removed or burned off and what was left had started to grow into the rough blanket. Seeing the pain the patient was in, she kept the blankets where they were for the time being. Instead, at least she could try and remove the restraints.

Brass looked into the patient’s eyes and quietly said, “Now, I’m going to pull out my knife, but don’t be alarmed; I’m just going to use it to remove your restraints, okay?” The patient nodded but its eyes got very big and never wavered from staring at the knife. Brass pulled out her knife and began undoing the restraints, keeping her pinned to the bed. If the patient couldn’t go mobile, she would be at least free to move around the bed. Eventually, she had removed the restraints and put the knife back in her bag. “There. Better?”

The patient had its eyes tightly closed for several minutes and tears leaked from the corners. It was breathing a lot harder- removing the restraints seemed to be very painful. After a while, though, it opened its eyes and moved its good forehoof around carefully. Then it looked directly into Brass eyes, beseechingly, and made writing movements with that hoof.

Following her hoof movements, Brass knew what she wanted. She reached into her bag and got out Sonia’s latest notebook, the one with the blank pages in the back. As for a writing utensil, she had a pen she took from her own dreamworld when she transferred the contents of her saddlebag into Trixie’s. Taking the pen and notebook, Brass gave them to the patient. “Here you go, this should do it,” she said.

The patient wrote the word: Who.

Brass looked down then back to the patient. “Ah, right. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I’m Capt. Brass Casing of the Royal Guard’s Hunter-Seeker Corps. And whom might you be?” she asked.

The patient wrote: Angie.

“Angie, huh? Do you work here?” asked Brass.

The patient wrote: nurse.

Another nurse. Brass guessed that the big pony with the sword wasn’t a particular fan of the installation or its employees. Maybe he was... a patient there? “I see. Well, Nurse Angie, I’m here looking for a pony named Lilly. She’s light blue with a silver mane. Have you seen her around?” she asked.

The patient wrote: Maybe.

Brass looked at Angie crossly. “Maybe? Did you or did you not see a pony matching my description?” she asked.

The patient wrote: Help me.

Brass sighed, looking at Angie with a sympathetic look. “And what would you have me do? You can barely move and I need to keep fast and agile, no offense. All I need is information from you and I’ll be on my merry way. I’ve already freed you, so that’s more than enough,” she said.

The patient wrote: help me I help you.

“I figured you’d say something like that. So what do you want?” asked Brass as she continued to look at Angie.

The patient wrote: to die.

Brass was caught off guard by Angie’s request, gulping as she looked into her eyes. “Oh, no. Surely you don’t want that. How are you supposed to help me if you’re dead?” she asked.

The patient wrote: hurt me, cut me, three years.

“You’ve been like this for three years? Damn...,” said Brass as she placed a hoof on Angie’s shoulder, her words cutting deep into her soul. “If- If that is what you wish, then I won’t stop you. But first, think this over. If I promise to defeat whatever caused you this pain, will you consider living? I’ve killed plenty a pony before, but never an innocent.”

The patient wrote: cut body, cut head, cut brain

“That’s what he did to you?” asked Brass.

The patient nodded, tears flowing, and wrote: not want be monster.

Brass began to tear, looking deeply into Angie’s eyes. “You won’t be a monster. If I stop him, you’ll be fine. Please- Please don’t make me do this...,” she said.

The patient wrote: head broken not fix. hurt so long.

Brass wiped away the tears then placed her hooves on Angie’s shoulders, looking into her eyes. “You know Lilly, don’t you? You wouldn’t happen to be one of her facets, would you?” she asked.

The patient wrote: know where blue sil is.

“All right, all right. Got ahead of myself,” said Brass. She sat there with Angie, thinking about her request. Even though this wasn’t real, she couldn’t bring herself to kill her. But Lilly was in danger, and she needed the information. “So you’ll tell me where she is if I- if I agree to euthanize you?”

The patient looked confused: help me i help you.

Brass shook her head. “So you’ll tell me where the blue mare is if I agree to kill you?” she asked.

The patient nodded with hope in her eyes.

Brass had no choice but to agree. “All right, I’ll do it. I’ll make sure to do it as painlessly as I can possibly do it. Now, tell me where she is,” she said.

The patient wrote: blue sil new?

“What? What do you mean?” asked Brass.

The patient wrote: blue new?

“The blue mare. Lilly. Where is she?” asked Brass.

The patient wrote: sil mare new?

“Yes. Sure,” said Brass.

The patient wrote: new basement.

“In the new basement? How do you know that?” asked Brass.

The patient started to cry before writing: I knew once

A hopeful look appeared on Brass’ face. “How? How did you know her?” she asked.

The patient wrote: many friend dark basement long time then cut

“There are others in the basement?” asked Brass.

The patient shook her head: Blue new blue basement long time dark.

“Lilly has been down there for a long time?” asked Brass.

The patient was getting agitated. She wrote, after thinking hard: always basement dark long time new.

Trying to decipher the poor pony’s words, Brass took a moment to think it over. It was a shame that Angie’s mind was ripped to shreds, but Brass thought she knew what she was saying. “So... she’s still in the basement since... she’s new? You were there with friends... but now you’re here. So if she’s down there, she’s still safe? Well, safer?” she asked.

The patient nodded as the tears flowed. She shifted her eyes to the saddlebags then back to Brass and nodded.

Brass began to tear up as well, knowing what had to come next. “Is that all you can tell me? Do you know anything about the masked pony with the sword?” she asked. She wanted to put off ending Angie’s life as long as possible, even though Lilly was in trouble. Taking the life of an innocent was never an easy task.

The patient wrote: doctor monster.

“He’s a doctor? He worked here as well?” asked Brass.

The patient’s eyes lingered on the saddlebags for a long time. Finally, she wrote: cut pats die then cut us.

“You want me to kill him first? Then kill you?” asked Brass.

The patient was getting agitated again. She then wrote: doctor cut pats then cut us.

“The doctor cut the patients up first, then turned to the staff? That’s horrible,” said Brass.

The patient started crying again. She wouldn’t look at Brass anymore, just her saddlebags. She wrote: hurt no want hurt.

Brass caressed Angie, holding her close while keeping her touch light. She didn’t want to hurt her frail body. “It’s all right. There’s going to be no more pain now. Now... close your eyes and think happy thoughts...,” she said.

Angie closed her eyes and sighed happily, quiet in Brass’ embrace.

Brass cleared her throat as she began to sing a lullaby from her childhood, rocking Angie back and forth. “Hush now, quiet now. It’s time to lay your sleepy head...,” said Brass and as she sang, she moved her hooves to Angie’s head and neck, still rocking her gently in her hooves. “Hush now, quiet now...” Brass continued to cry silently, holding her breath and exhaling slowly. “It’s time to go to bed...” With that said, she snapped Angie’s neck, making her passing quick and painless. Brass couldn’t open her eyes and just sat there, crying as she felt Angie’s body grow limp.

Brass sat there for a long time rocking back and forth. Years later, she would never be quite sure why she had turned around. Certainly the drugs from earlier were still in her system and sometimes she thought it was all a hallucination. It wasn’t anything she heard or saw- but it was something she smelled. The room smelled strongly of lilacs, over the smell of pain and death. As she turned around, she thought she saw a female pegasus, healthy and strong, made of glowing light smile at her and rise up through the roof and disappear.

Brass looked on, teary eyed as she watched the pegasus disappear from the room. Once the image faded, she turned back around, seeing Angie’s corpse in front of her. The tears came back and she gagged, nearly throwing up as she moved away from her. Brass needed a moment to collect her thoughts as she kept her gaze on Angie and what she had told her. Lilly was in the basement and she needed to hurry before she was relocated. Taking back Sonia’s notebook and pen, she placed it in her saddlebags. She had to avenge Angie, and even though it was all a dream, it felt real to her. She secured her saddlebags as she got back up, looking to the door.

The door stood resolute as always. In the distance, it sounded like the storm was intensifying with rumbles of thunder getting closer. Still, through the growing noise, Brass did not hear the shuffling steps of the doctor. She made her way over to the door, but then looked back to Angie. “I’m sorry...,” she said before regaining her composure and opening the door, stepping into the hallway non-nonchalantly.

The cold wind ripping down the hallway did it’s best to snuff out Brass’ light. She held her lighter closer to her, guarding the flickering flame. The flashes of lightning cast the hallway in stark relief and the rain began to pour through the holes in the roof. It seemed as if the heavens themselves wept for Angie and Mother Nature was trying to wash away the filth and corruption of the asylum.

Brass continued down the hallway, placing a hoof on the door of Room 612 and opening it up. Whatever was behind it, it couldn’t be as bad as what she had to endure in Room 609. It seemed this room had been recently emptied. There were signs that somepony had been in the bed recently but they weren’t there then. Fresh tubing, a full IV bag of the strange drug, surgical tools- the room looked prepped for a new occupant...

“...shoot,” said Brass as she hurried into the room and knocked down the IV stand, crushing the fluid pack under her hoof. She only needed one guess as to who the set up was meant for. Once she took out her anger on the IV stand, she rushed out, looking for a way to get to the basement. She was running out of time. She couldn’t let what happened to Angie happen to Lilly.

Brass rushed down the hallway, slipping and sliding on the slowly flooding tile floor. As she rounded the corner, she finally spotted what she was looking for- a door with a picture of stairs above it. “I better hurry. It seems like it’s starting flood. Just hang on, Lilly. I’m coming...,” she said to herself. She opened the door heading down below, swallowing any doubt as she took the first step downwards.

Brass flew down the steps, slipping here and there but always catching herself and moving on. When she finally got to the basement, the door would only open a crack- there seemed to be something heavy leaning against the other side. As she came to the blocked door, she scowled angrily and pushed against it, trying to make it budge. “Open, you damn door!”

The door gave grudgingly to Brass’ force. She heard some groaning boards and finally something broke with a loud crack, causing her to fall through the doorway on to her face. Shaking off the water from her face, she looked up to see where she was. She was in the boiler room and no light made its way down there- only the flickering shadows cast by Brass’ lighter. All of the water was flowing down there- it was four inches deep and rising.

Using the little light Brass had, she looked around for Lilly before the basement got completely flooded. “Lilly? Where are you!?” she asked. She was completely grief stricken and didn’t care about the Doctor or any dangers that might be looming. She just wanted to save Lilly and prevent her from turning out like Angie.

As Brass moved further in, she got very still and listened. It was hard to tell, over the lapping water and strange echoes, but she thought she heard a shuffling splash and, a little further away, a filly crying. “Lilly...,” she said before hurrying in the direction of the filly crying, throwing caution to the wind. She was so close, but where was she? “Lilly!? Is that you!?” Luckily, Brass slipped on something under the water and fell, a massive sword swooping over her head at neck height.

After Brass recovered from the slip, she looked up to see the wielder of the sword standing before her. The sword barely missed her as it stuck itself in a nearby wall. “YOU!? Where is Lilly!?” she asked. She then brandished a knife and took off her saddlebag, taking a ready stance as she stood in front of her foe.

The doctor just laughed, an inpony sound, and waded into the fight. The sword was heavy and the doctor was strong- when he missed Brass, he tended to take a chunk out of walls and tear holes in pipes. He didn’t seem to be tiring, either, while the fight was wearing on Brass. She was tiring fast, getting lightheaded, and the dodging around had torn open her wounds which were bleeding freely again. She knew she could not match the monster in strength and she also knew she couldn’t dodge forever.

Fortunately for Brass, she had speed and agility on her side, though, her wound was slowing her down. She had to end this quickly before the basement flooded or she bled out. She observed the doctor, waiting for “tells” in his attacks. When she thought she had him figured out, she struck. When he swung his blade, she jumped over it as it dug deep into the wall next to her. As he missed, she landed on his blade and dashed up at him, flying over his blade as she readied her own. With one swift slash, she struck along his neck as she flew by. “That’s... for Angie,” she said, spitting at him as she flew over his shoulder. She then landed and turned towards him.

The monster fell over then stood back up, laughing at Brass. He picked up his sword and started attacking again, perhaps a little slower- it was hard to tell.

“Well shoot, I thought that would’ve done it,” said Brass as she jumped back, dodging another blow. The injury she sustained earlier was taking a toll on her and she could barely keep on her hooves. She threw her knife at the doctor and watched it impale itself in his chest. Hardly a fatal blow, but it confirmed her theory that he was too slow to block them.

The monster didn’t bother to pull out the blade but his right arm seemed to be moving a little slower. Perhaps the blade had severed some tendons. Brass limped back to her saddlebags and pulled out her remaining knives. Taking a steady stance, she took aim and began hurling her knives, aiming for the arm that was wielding the sword. Several knives hit home, digging deep into his flesh and causing the monster’s arm to hang limp at his side. He grabbed the sword with his other arm but he was a rather clumsy with it. Of course, Brass was down to her last two knives and once again, the doctor wadded in against her while swinging wildly.

Brass was panting by now, having exerted most of her ammunition and strength. The doctor’s attacks were wild now and easy to avoid. All she had to do was get in close, which was easier said than done. Nearing her limit, she flew towards him, gracefully dodging his swing. Once she was passed the blade and within the killzone, she stopped in front of him and glared. “You better not have laid a single hoof on my Lilly...,” she said, and with that, she impaled him in his neck, digging both knives deep and pulling downwards.

As the doctor was falling, he reached up with the last of his strength and grabbed Brass’ left wing, severely straining it and pulling a good number of her flight feathers out by the roots. Even in death, his grip on her wing did not waver, pulling her down into the eight inches of water that had accumulated.

Brass screamed in pain as the doctor ripped out several feathers, causing her to pull harder on her knives. As she fell to the ground with him, she huffed as she pried his hoof off of her wing, wincing as it broke free from his grip. She gently rubbed her wing as she flexed it back and forth. Sighing with relief after defeating him, she took her knives back from his body and stuffed them back into her bag after cleaning them off. She also took a moment to re-clean and bandage her wounds. The water still continued to rise and she had no time to waste. Putting her saddlebag back on, she limped around the basement, still looking for Lilly.

“Lilly!? Where are you!? It’s me, Brass!” said Brass. She then heard crying in the distance. “Lilly?” She tried to move as quickly as she could, but the water and her wounds kept her from flying or running. Moving in the direction of the crying, she had a worried look on her face, not knowing her condition. The crying grew louder as Brass finally slogged up to a large metal door. Finally catching a break, she noticed a large brass key still in the lock. She hurried and turned the key, opening the locked metal door. As it clicked, she opened the door, waiting to see Lilly before her.

Lilly cried out. “Edward! I knew you would... wait- you’re not Edward!” she said.

As the door opened and after hearing Lilly’s voice, Brass began crying tears of joy. “Lilly! You’re okay!” she said, limping in and placing her hooves around the filly.

“Wh- Who are you? And what have you done with my Edward?” asked Lilly as she backed away from Brass.

Brass looked up, still with a smile and teary eyes. “It’s me, Brass! You know- your old friend? We went to the spa together. Remember?” she asked.

Lilly backed away further into the room. “Look, I don’t know anypony as old as you. Leave me alone,” she said.

The smile quickly faded from Brass’ face as she felt the water rising. “C’mon, Lilly. You know who I am. But first, we need to get out of here. The basement is flooding. We can talk about this once we’re out, okay? Surely you don’t want to stay down here by yourself...,” she said.

Lilly harrumphed. “I can and I will. I am waiting for Edward to save me. He will be here any minute and I must be faithful to him!” she said.

Brass was about to blow a fuse, but she kept calm. “Listen, Lilly. Edward is- on his way. Yeah. He sent me ahead to clear the way. He’s a vamppony who sparkles in the sunlight, right? Now will you just come with me already?” she said.

Lilly started giggling. “Oh, Brassie- you should have read that magazine I gave you!” she said.

Brass blinked, looking blankly at Lilly. “Y- You remember who I am?” she asked.

Lilly grinned. “Yeah, I guess so. Things have been so foggy here- oh, no! You don’t think...?” she asked.

“I don’t think what?” asked Brass as she looked around, not noticing the fog.

“That I’m getting old like you!” said Lilly. Her peals of laughter showed more stress than humor but it wasn’t long before their infectious nature even penetrated Brass’ iron facade. By the time they stopped laughing, they were both crying in relief.

Seeing Lilly safe and sound brought some reprieve to the burden Brass was carrying. She moved over next to Lilly and brought her in for a hug. “Oh, Lilly. I’m glad you’re okay. Once we’re out of here, I promise to read that magazine- front to back,” she said.

Lilly finally stopped laughing but giggles kept escaping when she wasn’t paying attention. “This is neat- Old Mare Brassie in my dream. I must have had a little too much coffee last night...,” she said.

Brass moved away, smiling. “This is kinda dark to be just a dream, wouldn’t you say? More like a nightmare,” she said. She looked more serious than before and placed a hoof on Lilly’s shoulder. “But you have no idea what’s going on, do you? Things are more severe than you realize...”

Lilly looked confused. “What a weird dream. I- I kinda want to wake up now. This water is getting cold...,” she said.

“C’mon, I’ll explain on the way,” said Brass as she motioned for Lilly to follow her out of the cell. “There must be a way out of here...”

Suddenly, Brass felt a weight land on her back. “Giddy-up! Come on- my hooves are cold! Yah!” said Lilly after having jumper on her.

Brass nearly buckled under Lilly’s weight due to the fatigue and her wounds, but she remained standing. “Why you little! Once we’re out of here, you’re going to get the tickling of a lifetime...,” she said, smiling while letting Lilly have her moment. It was best not to alarm her too much now, so she just kept to the bare minimum. She made sure Lilly was stable on her back and began heading out of the basement “As I was saying, you did have too much to drink last night and all the caffeine put you into a deep sleep. But now, evil forces of the Caffeine Monster are taking over your dreams and you’re in serious danger.”

“Oh, I see! Well... I don’t like this dream anymore. See you later, Brassie!” said Lilly before pinching herself and disappearing.

Suddenly feeling lighter, Brass looked over her shoulder to see Lily missing. “Lilly? Lilly!? Where did you go!?” she said as she began panicking, looking all around for her.


	13. Let the Dead Lie

Suddenly, everything around Brass began to fade. Not just what she could see but what she could feel, hear, and smell. Finally, it was dark and Brass became aware of being very sore and a burning on her forehead. She reached up and pulled something off. When she opened her eyes, she saw a worried Sharon and could hear Lilly screaming. She did not seem happy trapped in her red cocoon at all.

“Wh- Where am I?” asked Brass.

“Silly flyfillies! I bet you had to take a dozen compass readings just to get home each night! Where do you think you are?!” asked Sharon.

Brass took a moment to look around, noticing she was back on the balcony where she had last seen Sharon. “Did I- Did I save Lilly?” she asked.

“You’ll have to rescue her from me if she doesn’t stop screaming! Help me get her out of this red goo. I know you flyfillies don’t like to get your hooves dirty, but how about just this once? Pretty please with sugar on top?” asked Sharon.

Brass shook off the pain and disorientation as she got back on her hooves. She looked to Lilly in the red cocoon and helped Sharon free her. “Settle down, Lilly. I’m here for you...,” she said.

“Br- Brassie? I had the weirdest dream! Why can’t I wake up!” said Lilly. She kept pinching herself but nothing happened.

“You did wake up... well, sort of. It’s a long story,” said Brass. She continued prying the cocoon from Lilly until she was finally free. “What do you remember before ‘waking up’?”

“Um, it was dark and cold and there was this monster...,” said Lilly before she started crying and shaking.

Brass moved closer to Lilly and held her in her hooves, rocking her gently. “It’s okay, Lilly. It was just a nightmare. I’m here for you...,” she said.

Lilly finally calmed down and, snuggling into Brass’ wing, dozed off. She mumbled a little bit and then was making cute little snoring noises.

Brass smiled then looked to Sharon. “Now what?” she asked.

Sharon walked over and began to bandage Brass’ wing. “What happened to your wing?” she asked while also re-bandaging Brass’ side. “You need to be careful. Doesn’t matter what dream you get hurt in around here, it sticks with you... Still, a little shuteye seems in order. That spell takes a lot out of me, Lilly is already gone, and you look like you’re ready to drop.” Sharon suited words to action and settled down at the edge of the balcony resting her head against her saddlebags and closed her eyes.

Brass thanked Sharon and rested her head alongside Lilly, closing her eyes and taking a short nap.

#

Two armed guards brought Brass out of her cell and led her into the courtroom. She was dressed in her Guard uniform, bearing her rank and proper accoutrements. She was brought before the judge and seated at one of the tables in front of the bench. In the room with them was the Colonel who was acting as the presiding judge for the court-martial, an audience of fellow officers and personnel from the Hunter-Seekers, and a representative from the Guard Justice Department to make sure everything happening was… kosher. Since it was a Hunter-Seeker matter at hand, the trial was going to be handled in-house for security purposes. The public didn’t need to know all the affairs that happened within the clandestine organization.

‘ _Where am I? A trial?_ ’ Brass wondered as she stood before the Colonel. “Wh- What is all this?” she asked.

“The accused will remain silent unless addressed by this court! Do I make myself clear, captain?” asked the Colonel.

Brass snapped to attention. “Sir!” she said before remaining silent, looking at the Colonel and wondering why she was standing on trial. What did she do this time?

“Capt. Casing, after reviewing the reports given to me by several reliable sources, we have come to the conclusion that you are in violation of several Codes of Conduct within the Hunter-Seeker Corps and the Guard itself. You are being charged with several counts, Captain. How do you plead?” asked the Colonel.

Brass looked around, unsure exactly of what she was being accused of. “Uh... not guilty?” she said.

“Captain, Captain, Captain... Truly your loyalty is touching, but it won’t help you here. Do you deny that you aided and abetted the known dark magic user Trixie Lulamoon less than a week ago in and around Ponyville?” asked the Colonel.

Brass was shocked at first at what she heard. “What? Trixie isn’t a dark magic user. Or, at least, I don’t think she is...,” she said.

“Captain, please limit your answers to the questions asked. Are you knowledgeable about magic? Have you studied magic? Do you have a degree in magic? Do you even have extensive experience with magic? If not, then this court cannot recognize you as an expert witness. And therefore, this court neither requests nor requires your opinion on the state of Ms. Lulamoon. Still, let me rephrase the question. Did you help Ms. Lulamoon in the past week in Ponyville?” asked the Colonel.

Brass was confused as to what was going on, but only managed to utter one word. “Yes,” she said.

“As I thought, Captain- as I thought. Isn’t it true that you interfered with a duly appointed representative of the state, a Sergeant Frostbite, when he attempted to determine the status of Ms. Lulamoon? Isn’t it also true that you threatened him with violence in that confrontation, Captain?” asked the Colonel.

Brass thought for a moment, remembering the encounter at the hotel. Yes, she was guilty of what she was being accused of, but Frostbite was being a stubborn jerk. “...yes,” she said. Her tone was agitated and she gritted her teeth to prevent her from overstepping her bounds of authority.

“As I thought. Now, I know this may be difficult, but may I remind you that you are under oath. Isn’t it true that Ms. Lulamoon injured you on several occasions using magic?” asked the Colonel.

Brass scowled, seeing that the Colonel was misunderstanding things. She wanted to explain the situation, but that would further harm her position. “Yes... sir,” she said.

“And Captain, isn’t it true that Ms. Lulamoon also did extensive damage to the Hay’s Inn Hotel in Ponyville, also using magic?” asked the Colonel.

Even though Brass wasn’t there to see it firsthand, she kind of knew it was most likely Trixie’s doing. But, she couldn’t be certain. “I was not there to witness it first-hoof. Perhaps Snowy did it,” she said.

“Who is this Snowy pony? Another accomplice, perhaps?” asked the Colonel.

Brass sighed. “I meant Sgt. Frostbite, sir...,” she said.

“Noted. Captain, several witnesses place you in the lobby of the Hay’s Inn Hotel choking another pony. Any truth to that?” asked the Colonel.

Brass looked down, wishing to forget that memory. “Yes... sir. That’s affirmative,” she said.

“Captain, isn’t it true that you fled Ponyville with Ms. Lulamoon with the express purpose of evading Sergeant Frostbite?” asked the Colonel.

Brass looked back up at the Colonel, shaking her head. “Well, that wasn’t the only reason, sir,” she said.

“Yes, Captain, the court is aware of your relationship with this dark wizard. It was a rocky one, was it not? Several witnesses, including Sergeant Frostbite and Gilda Griffon, have attested that Ms. Lulamoon was afraid of you. Afraid you might become violent with her. Is that true, Captain?” asked the Colonel.

Brass sneered at the implied accusations the Colonel was making about her. She responded with teeth clenched. “Yes, sir. But I would never hurt her,” she said.

“Captain, I will remind you that you are under oath. Could you tell the court, please, what was the reason you were choking that pony in the lobby?” said the Colonel.

Brass sighed and looked to the Colonel, speaking in a loud, clear voice. “The pony I was choking was named Percussive Force. He and I met after- after a little misunderstanding with Trixie earlier that day. He said he wanted to help me with my so called ‘anger’ problems and wanted me to practice being more... tempered. So after he failed at insulting me, and invoking an angry response out of me, I told him to try harder. So instead of spewing another insult, he flat out kissed me. He kissed me!? And we don’t even know each other. So... I kinda lost it and choked him to teach him a lesson. But, for the record, I was more so trying to save myself for Trixie than making myself feel better,” she said.

“The court understands perfectly. You choked that pony because he made you mad. This was a combination of your own anger issues and your desire to impress your dark mistress. Understood. Now, Captain- isn’t it true that Ms. Lulamoon, aided by you, entered into a business arrangement with an extra-dimensional foreign power?” asked the Colonel.

Brass scowled at the remark the Colonel made. “What was that, sir? And in response to that last question, she had already done that before we met,” she said.

“I see, I see. And isn’t it true that you aided Ms. Lulamoon in not only fleeing Ponyville, not only fleeing Equestria, but in fleeing this entire dimension and received shelter from a foreign extra-dimensional power?” asked the Colonel.

Brass rolled her eyes. “Well, it was a Prince that offered us sanctuary... so yes,” she said.

“I have several reports from witnesses that things were not peaceful there, were they? Reports of yelling and screaming coming from your room? Reports of Ms. Lulamoon fleeing your room in tears and you chasing after her? Is that true, Captain?” asked the Colonel.

“Yes. It is. And what of it? I didn’t do anything to her,” said Brass.

“Of course, Captain. There must have been somepony else in the room. Moving on! I have reports here from a Dr. Tarpan there. They tell me that Ms. Lulamoon was poisoned by... caffeine? Really, Captain? Is that the best you could come up with?” asked the Colonel.

Brass eyed the Colonel, giving him a cross look. “What are you implying? That I poisoned her!? Preposterous! I would never. I love Trixie with all my heart,” she said.

“Yes, yes- the court understands. You didn’t poison her yourself but she was so distraught by your presence that she sought to kill herself. Understood. This final report here is the most damning. Am I to understand that you entered an asylum there? That there was a nurse there named Angie and you actually snapped her neck? Finally gained the courage to commit murder, have we? But we had to pick a helpless, brain damaged invalid? What happened to your honor? What happened to your commitment to protect the innocent? You make me sick, Captain, and I hope you hang for it!” said the Colonel.

That was the last straw. Brass could ignore all the misconceptions about her and Trixie, but when he brought poor Angie into things, he was going too far. “SHUT UP! YOU WEREN’T THERE! I made a promise to Angie, and...,” she said, remembering Angie lying motionless on the ground. She then began weeping and fell to her knees. “I killed her. She was in pain- I had no choice! I did what I felt was right. She went to me for help and- and I obliged her request. I didn’t want to, but… it had to be done.” She was crying as she stood back up, looking to the Colonel with teary eyes. “I’m sorry for everything I did! I know Trixie is in pain because of me, and I know that I’m the cause of all this! But I’m the only one who can save her, and no matter what you or any pony else here does, I’m going to save her!” With that, she turned around and began walking towards the exit.

#

Brass jerked awake with a startle. She was laying on the balcony with Lilly snuggled up against her and Sharon dozing nearby. Catching her breath, she looked around and found every pony sleeping. She placed a hoof to her chest and realized it was all a bad dream. Thank goodness. She was beginning to feel extremely miserable at that moment. Sighing with relief, she gently moved Lilly off of her and moved to Sharon, placing a hoof on her shoulder. She whispered, “Hey, Sharon. You awake? I need to talk to you before Lilly wakes up...”

A gravelly voice answered quietly. “Of course I’m awake! What do you want now?” asked Sharon.

Brass knelt down beside her, looking over to make sure Lilly was still asleep. “What are we going to tell Lilly? We can’t seriously tell her everything that’s going on, can we? She’s just a filly. I don’t think she can handle the severity of the situation. It might frighten her too much,” she said.

“Okay, flyfilly- you dish up the lies and I’ll keep us safe. She’s stronger than you think, you know. You do realize we can’t leave her behind? She won’t be entering the specific dreams, thank goodness, but she’ll be with us the rest of the time. And your wing- you won’t be flying for a while. Whatever plans you spin, ma’am, make sure you take her safety into account...,” said Sharon.

“Don’t worry, Sharon. I’ll keep us all safe. But in our best interests, I’ll continue to give her the light version of what’s happening. I don’t want her panicking,” said Brass. She tried to move her injured wing, but she winced as it throbbed with pain. “But this sucks. We only just begun and I’m already battered and beaten. I let my guard down too much.” Taking her saddlebag, she placed the crystals and other supplies back inside. “But that won’t happen again. Are you rested enough to move?”

“I am at that. But I did want to remind the Captain of something she may have forgotten. Lilly can’t use any of our gear. This is Lilly’s outer dream. If there’s any gear she needs, or we can scrounge for her, this will be the place...,” said Sharon.

Brass sighed and walked to the balcony, looking over the edge. “And just what in the world are we going to find in this place that would be useful?” she asked.

“I leave such questions to the officers, Ma’am...,” said Sharon.

Brass frowned and turned back to Sharon. “Well, Sergeant, us officers look to our NCOs for advice and support, but seeing as you have neither, I will think of something,” she said. She sat back down and thought up a game plan. The Necromancer was still secure, so that was good. Maybe they could find some food or something for Lilly; surely she was hungry. “All right, I’ll wake her up while you make a rope to rappel us down. I can’t fly, so we’re going to have to do this the old-fashioned way.”

“This is going to be interesting. I guess I’ll have to give each of you a piggyback ride down. I can’t use your rope and you can’t use mine. Great...,” said Sharon. She worked to secure her rope to the railing and got tied into her rig.

While Sharon was getting to work on her ropes, Brass gently moved beside Lilly and tried to wake her up. “Lilly? Sweetie? It’s time to get up now...,” she said.

“Wha- no, no. Just five more minutes,” said Lilly as she turned away and dozed off again.

Brass smiled at her innocence and nudged her again. “C’mon, Lilly. It’s not safe here,” she said.

“Don wanna. _Zzzzzzz_ …,” said Lilly before falling back asleep.

Brass frowned as she sat next to Lilly, thinking of a way to wake her up nicely. Then she smiled, remembering something she owed Lilly: a good tickling. So, she casually moved her hooves to Lilly’s sides and, without warning, began tickling her. “Still wanna sleep?” she asked.

“Wha- stop it!” said Lilly as she rolled away from Brass, shooting daggers at her with her eyes. “Not fair, Brassie!”

“Really? Will you get up now, my little filly? It’s time to get a move on,” said Brass. She was relentless in her attack as she continued to tickle the poor mare.

“Oh, okay... Brassie- when did you get so mean?” asked Lilly.

“Oh, this isn’t mean. You haven’t seen mean yet,” said Brass. She smiled and ceased her playful assault, helping Lilly up and brushing the dust and dirt off of her. “Now there is one thing I want you to do for me. If there is anything that you remember from this point on it’s this: never leave my side, okay? This is a dangerous place, full of- er, monsters… and stuff. So for your safety, stay within my sight, okay?”

Lilly rolled her eyes at Brass. “I’m not a kid, you know. I can take care of myself!” she said. She huffed and crossed her forehooves in front of her chest, looking away from Brass. After a moment she stomped her hoof and looked back. “Okay, okay- jeez! You’re worse than Trixie sometimes...! I guess I can stick with you. But if you start tickling me again, I’m outta here!”

“All right, got it. I won’t tickle you anymore,” said Brass. She sighed and turned to Sharon. “You ready to rappel down with Lilly?”

“Sure thing, Captain,” said Sharon. She motioned Lilly over, had her hold onto her back, and rappelled down from the balcony. Then she climbed back up and looked at Brass expectantly, tapping her hoof with impatience.

“Well, I was going to make my own harness, but seeing as how I’m injured, I guess I can let you take me down,” said Brass. She secured the saddlebag over herself and went over to Sharon, getting on her back. “Good to go, Sergeant.”

Sharon didn’t complain but she did grunt a few times, finally managing to get Brass down. Swallowing the pain, she nodded politely to Brass. “Ma’am, I did a little looking around while you were dream diving. There’s a room over there that might have something interesting in it but I couldn’t get it open,” she said. She pointed to a heavy door, clearly not part of the original construction, a few dozen yards beyond the balcony. It looked as if it might have been hidden behind a curtain or tapestry -whatever it was- piled on the floor nearby and several metal rings still hung above the door, only slightly mangled.

After getting off of Sharon, Brass looked to the door, putting a hoof to her chin. “Mysterious door, huh? I don’t like the looks of this, especially with Lilly around now. Perhaps it’s locked for a reason...,” she said.

Lilly wandered over to the urn. “Hey Brassie- who is this weird unicorn tied up over here?” she asked.

Brass quickly turned to Lilly and hurried over to her side, scowling at the necromancer. “Please don’t touch anything. This pony here is a bad pony, a necromancer. He brings the dead back to life to do evil things. So don’t go near him,” she said.

Lilly rolled her eyes again. “Okay, Brassie... Hey, what about these other ponies in the cloaks? They look hurt...,” she said.

Turning to see the ponies Lilly was referring to, Brass walked over to one of the downed minions to see how they were doing. She almost forgot about them. “These ponies were being controlled by this necromancer here to do evil things. At first, I thought they were the bad ones, but after seeing the evil unicorn up in his balcony, my perspective changed. The only way to stop them was to subdue them. You have to understand, I had no choice, Lilly,” she said.

Lilly’s eyes got wide. “Brassie- did you beat them up? And it wasn’t their fault? That’s mean! We have to help them!” she said.

Brass looked saddened and regretted what she did. “I know it was wrong, but I had to choose the lesser of two evils,” she said before sighing and rustling the top of Lilly’s head. “But you’re right, we need to help them.” Brass moved down to the closest one and tried to nudge them awake. “Hey, are you okay?”

The pony groaned and rolled over, looking up at Brass. His eyes got wide and he started to crawl away from her with his head lowered. “Please- Please don’t kick me anymore! Please!” he said.

Lilly looked at Brass and she was not happy. “You’re such a meanie, Brass!” she said.

Brass sighed and stood up, giving the pony an unimpressed look. “I just saved your flank and this is the thanks I get?” she asked.

The pony kept crawling away. “Yes ma’am. I’m sure it’s all my fault. I’ve learned my lesson- just please don’t attack me again. Please...,” he said. He crawled over to one of the other ponies and huddled down behind her, only trying to shake her awake as an afterthought. He was shaking in fear and obviously in great pain.

Sharon watched this all with a bemused expression on her face, ready to disappear should Brass look over. How will the Captain handle this, she wondered?

Lilly trotted over to the pony and smiled. “It’s okay! I won’t let mean old Brassie beat you up anymore. What’s your name?” she asked.

The scared pony answered. “My name is Darren- and this is Shelly. She-,” he said. He then shook harder and his face went pale. “She- She-” He put his ear down to her chest and felt her neck. “She’s dead! What did you do to her?!”

As Brass was helping another pony, she turned to see Darren and the still pony he was holding. With a concerned look, she hurried over to them and pushed Darren aside. “Step aside, civi. Let me handle this. She’s probably just knocked out,” she said. She placed her head to Shelly’s chest, waiting to hear a heartbeat but there was no sound. Looking her over, Brass noticed a thick, green liquid leaking out of her eyes, ears, and mouth. Several things happened at once then. Brass heard the necromancer laughing and heard the stone urn rolling off of him. She heard the sounds of about ten ponies standing up. She also heard Sharon’s shout of warning, Lilly’s scream of shock, and Darren’s whimper of fear. But mostly, she noticed Shelly’s hooves without everything but the bone fading away in a green light, reaching up to choke her.

Seeing the spectral skeleton began to reach up for her, Brass quickly got up and stomped her neck underneath her hooves. “It’s a trap! Sergeant, take Lilly and head for the exit on the double!” she said. As she withdrew from stomping Shelly into the ground, she pulled Darren away with her. “We’ll hold them off and catch up later!”

Lilly was frozen in a silent scream, surrounded by green energy that flowed away from her and into the mouth of the necromancer. He was floating about six feet off of the ground and was surrounded by a red glow. Sharon was rushing over towards Lilly, daggers drawn and knocking skeletons aside as she came.

Darren did his best to look brave, standing up and holding his hooves up to fight. As he tried to stand, he winced, staggering for a second but then straightening up. He threw off his cloak, stretched out his wings, and seemed torn between fighting and fleeing, freezing in place while looking at the advancing skeletons and their green, glowing eyes. He looked down at the body of Shelly then up at the necromancer and made the connection. He screamed a challenge to the flying unicorn and rose up into the air with slow wing flaps, a single tear winding its way down his face.

It was chaos and Brass did her best to keep a firm grasp on the situation. Sharon was taking care of Lilly, so that was good, but as she saw Darren try to take on the necromancers alone, she tried to stop him. “Darren, hold your position!” she said. As she tried to fly after him, she winced as the pain from her injured wing jolted through her body. Seeing that she couldn’t stop him, she reached into her saddlebags and took out a knife, hurling it towards the necromancer to try and distract him from Darren. “Over here! I’m the one you want!” Moving away from the others, she took out another knife, preparing for a fight against the minions and the necromancer if need be.

The dagger flew towards the necromancer but bounced off the red energy field around him. He looked towards Brass, shook his hoof at her, and gestured towards the dagger. It flew up in the air in front of him, started spinning around, then flew at Brass’ chest.

Elsewhere, Sharon made it to Lilly and reached for her. The green light surrounding her shocked Sharon and she pulled her hoof back. She tried to cut the tendril connecting Lilly and the necromancer but green lightning traveled down the dagger and shocked her, throwing her back ten feet and leaving her in a smoldering heap. She seemed to be breathing but was not moving.

The skeletons moved in towards Brass, surrounding her on all sides before advancing. They seemed to be waiting for directions from the necromancer before getting closer but they also looked like they wouldn’t let Brass leave.

Darren, filled more with rage than courage over the death of his marefriend, flew towards the necromancer. The unicorn didn’t notice him until the last moment but didn’t look worried. When Darren crashed into the field, he didn’t get through it, but he did knock the necromancer down to the ground. The scared pony was the worse for wear from it, however- the red energy seemed to singe parts of his wings and burn several patches of his fur. His rage saw him through the pain and, landing atop the necromancer, he kept trying to punch him even though his hooves were blackening from the magic. The skeletons, freed from the necromancer’s direct attention, began to wander around the room aimlessly.

As the knife came flying back at Brass, she quickly sidestepped and scowled at the necromancer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sharon trying to free Lilly and get knocked back, looking severely injured. Things weren’t looking good as the necromancer’s minions closed in on her, but fortunately, her distraction worked and Darren made it through, knocking the necromancer to the ground. Let loose without directions, she had to use this moment of pause to gain the upper hand. She lashed out at the skeletons as they wandered around the room without orders, taking them down one after the other by knocking off their heads. Occasionally, she looked to see how Darren was doing, but saw him begin to blacken.

Brass had to pick up the pace. Not having enough time to handle all the minions up-close-and-personal, she reached into her bags and took out all her remaining knives, hurling them at the farthest targets, severing the link between the skull and the spine. She was panting from fatigue and the pain from her wounds, but she had to remain strong. Sharon was out of commission and Lilly was completely defenseless. She couldn’t let it end like this.

The green tendril connecting the necromancer flickered and died as he was knocked to the ground. Lilly took a step, then another, and passed out, falling to the floor. Sharon moaned and tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn’t listen to her. Her limbs were still jerking and twitching from the electrical discharge.

Darren finally ran out of steam and the pain of his injuries caught up to him. The necromancer noted his weakness and gestured. A heavy green chain wrapped around the pegasus and jerked him off of the necromancer, slamming him into the wall. The necromancer tried to stand but his left hind leg wouldn’t support his weight. He growled in rage, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them. He rose a few inches off the ground and started floating towards the strange door in the wall, quickly gathering speed. He pulled a large brass key out of his robes. Almost as an afterthought, he gestured at the urn, which began rolling towards Sharon, rolling faster and faster.

After taking out the final minion, Brass watched as Darren was hurled against the wall. She cursed to herself for letting another innocent get injured, but no more. As she began moving towards the necromancer, she saw him look to the urn as it began rolling towards Sharon. There was no time to decide so she made up her mind. Using her last knife, she threw it down at the ground in the path of the urn. It stuck up and redirected the stone urn as it hit the knife, causing it to roll away in a safe direction. Seeing that Sharon and Lilly were out of harm’s way for the moment, Brass limped off to confront the necromancer and end him for good, as she should have done before. Along the way, she retrieved another knife which was stuck in a nearby skeleton.

“You there! Stop where you are and face me! You and I have unfinished business,” said Brass.

The necromancer turned towards Brass and laughed. He gestured and three lengths of green chain appeared, stretching across the room. They flew at Brass, offset by about two feet each, at hoof, body, and head height. He floated towards the door with a new burst of speed.

Brass stopped as she saw the chains come flying at her. She couldn’t let the necromancer get away, especially not after what he did to Lilly and the others. Brass slowed her breathing and dodged the chains as they came at her, contorting her body to dodge the incoming assault. She continued moving forward towards the Necromancer, determined to make him pay for his evil deeds.

“Not so fast, you jerk! I’m still standing!” said Brass.

The necromancer laughed but didn’t turn around, almost to the door. The chains stopped their forward motion and reversed direction, flying towards Brass’ back and quickly catching up to the pegasus. They were traveling much faster than before.

Brass was expecting the chains to come back from behind and barely had enough time to turn around. She parried the first chain with her knife, but the second one hit her body, causing her to fall to the ground and avoiding the third chain. Writhing in pain, she looked to the necromancer and as a last ditch effort, threw her knife at him, aiming for his head area.

The necromancer wasn’t paying any attention then, trying to fit the key into the lock. He finally got it in and turned it, just as the knife bounced off of his red field around his head. He started to laugh- but then, forgotten, two of the chains hit him with a glancing blow. Since they were made of magic, the chains weren’t stopped by his protective field. He was slammed against the door and crumpled to the ground. As he fell, the remaining skeletons collapsed into piles of bones and the chain securing Brass and Darren disappeared.

Brass looked on as the necromancer was hit by his own attack. She wasn’t expecting that, but whatever worked. Seeing that she was free, she got back up and went over to Darren who was the closest pony to her. She knelt down beside him, placing a hoof on his shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked.

Brass’ practiced eye immediately spotted the broken ribs that had torn through the pony’s chest. The fact that Darren was even conscious was a miracle. Considering the bleeding, he wouldn’t be for much longer. His eyes fluttered a bit and then focused on Brass in a vague sort of way. He mouthed two words that Brass had to lean in close to hear. Darren said, before giving in to oblivion, “Avenge us.”

Sharon was finally getting herself under control; with a few false starts, she painfully regained her hooves. Seeing Lilly, she rushed over to the filly and helped her stand. Lilly was groggy but managed a weak smile for Sharon. The sergeant lifted her into her hooves and limped over to Brass’ side.

As Brass withdrew from Darren’s dying breath, a tear ran down the side of her cheek. Another innocent died and she couldn’t do anything to save them. She gently placed him back down on the ground, closing his eyes before standing back up. She closed her own eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out before opening her eyes again and looking to Sharon and Lilly as they approached. “Sergeant, status,” she said.

“I’ll survive, ma’am. Lilly seems to be shaken up but she’s fine. Ma’am, I’m going to take Lilly over there and get her cleaned up. There’s some trash here, Captain- time it was cleaned up as well, don’t you think?”

Brass gave Sharon a nod and looked to the necromancer. “Indeed. Make sure Lilly doesn’t see this, okay?” she said.

“Yes, ma’am. Come on, Lilly- let’s get you cleaned up over here...,” said Sharon.

Brass gave Lilly a reassuring smile as she left with Sharon. Once they were gone, she grimaced and turned to the necromancer. She grabbed a knife from the ground as she trotted over to his limp body. Once there, she stood over him, glaring at pony who killed Shelly and Darren. Even though this was all a dream, justice still had to be maintained. She knelt down and turned the necromancer over, holding the knife to his neck. “If you so much as blink in a manner that I find inappropriate, I won’t hesitate to end your life here and now,” she said.

Judging from the unnatural angle of the necromancer’s neck, it seemed that the chains had beaten Brass to justice. As she turned over the necromancer, however, a large brass key slipped out of his hoof and clanged on the floor.

“Hmm... what’s this?” asked Brass as she picked up the key and inspected it, looking to the door in front of her. She placed the key in her saddlebag and went back to see how Lilly and Sharon were doing. “Sergeant, how’s my little filly doing? Is she okay?”

“I’m fine, Brassie. That was scary, though,” said Lilly as Sharon nodded from behind her.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that mean ol’ stallion anymore. He took himself out with his chains, so he won’t be bothering us anymore,” said Brass. She smiled, patting Lilly on the shoulder and turning to Sharon. “He also had a key which I believe belongs to that door. Still wanna check it out?”

“Yes, ma’am. You didn’t... leave any trash lying around, did you?” asked Sharon.

Brass moved closer to Sharon, whispering so that Lilly couldn’t hear. “You mean the bodies? Or hostiles? I’m pretty sure we’re safe here for now, but if you’re talking about the bodies, what do you want me to do? Pile them up and set them ablaze?” she asked.

Sharon whispered back. “There are some cloaks lying about- I wouldn’t worry about the skeletons. I would hate her to see Darren or that unicorn, that’s all. Besides, that door looks suspicious- might be the way outta here...,” she said.

“Brassie- is Darren okay?” asked Lilly.

Before leaving, Brass looked to Lilly and tried not to alarm her. “Darren is... uh, resting. He’s very tired and would rather not like to be disturbed. I was just going to cover him with a cloak so he wouldn’t get cold. Okay?” she said.

“Um... okay. I’m tired too. Are we- Are we safe now? Are there more... monsters?” asked Lilly.

Brass shook her head. “No monsters around here. We’re safe for the time being. Just a bunch of Nightmare Night decorations lying about. Now just relax. I’ll be right back. I need to take care of a few things,” she said.

“Okay, Brassie,” said Lilly as she sagged back against Sharon, giving her a hug.

Brass gave Lilly a nod. “All right, give me a few more minutes,” she said. She gave Lilly a smile and went to police up the place. As she approached Darren, she began to get depressed again. She quickly shook off the guilt and placed a cloak over him, making sure to cover his defining features and only left bits of his hoof and tail visible. Once she made sure he was taken care of, she went back to the Necromancer, scowling as she kicked his dead body. “You don’t deserve this, but for Lilly’s sake, I’ll cover you too.” She pulled him away from the door and stuffed him in a corner, placing his cloak over his body. “May you NOT rest in peace...” Once the area was taken care of, she went back to Lilly and Sharon. “Done.”

Lilly asked in a quavering voice. “Could we all stay together, Brass? I mean, I’m not scared, but... I think it would make Sharon feel better. I think she might be a little scared. Would that be okay?” she asked. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked to be on the edge of tears.

Brass put a hoof around Lilly and patted her on the back “Sure thing, kiddo. Sharon does look like a scaredy pony, doesn’t she?” she said. She smiled, trying to keep Lilly’s spirit’s up.

Sharon raised her eyebrow where Lilly couldn’t see, but didn’t say anything. After they were ready, they walked over to the large door together. While they made their way to the mysterious door, Brass retrieved her knives from around the room and placed them back in her saddlebags. Fortunately for her, she still had the same number as when she started their adventure. She only hoped her luck stayed true throughout the remainder of it. Once they got to the door, Brass took out the key and turned to Sharon.

“All right. This is the key the necromancer had in his possession. Sharon, keep Lilly safe as I open the door. We have no idea what might be on the other side. Got it?” asked Brass.

Sharon nodded before Brass opened the door, which was a lot thicker and heavier than it looked. Inside, a few lights flickered and turned on. Both sides of the passage were lined with shelves filled with all sorts of survival supplies, from food and water to jackets and boots, from rope and harnesses to flashlights and survival knives. Further down the passage, where the light didn’t quite reach, was another door.

“Well well well, aren’t we the lucky ones?” said Brass as she stepped into the supply stash and looked around. “Sharon, since this isn’t any pony’s dream, we can all use this stuff, correct?”

“Looks like he was ready for anything- anything but you, ma’am...,” said Sharon with a whistle. “Oh, um, well Lilly can- it’s her outer dream. Nothing much we can carry, though...”

“Well shoot. All this stuff and Lilly is the only mare who can use it? Just great,” said Brass. She sighed and sat down to take a breather. “While we’re here, Lilly, you might as well grab some stuff to drink and eat. Never know what we might encounter next. Oh, and try and find a bag to carry some supplies in as well. You might need it later on.”

Lilly wandered around, munching and drinking. She got some saddlebags and looked to Brass. “Brassie- what should I take? There’s so much stuff!” she said.

Brass looked around the room, skimming over all the supplies. “Seeing as your saddlebag isn’t magical like mine, I’d say pack light. You don’t want to be overburdened while we travel. We need to keep fast on our hooves. That being said, you might want to pack a light-jacket, some snacks, water, a flashlight that doesn’t use batteries, some rope -just in case you need to rappel by yourself-, and...,”she said as she stepped closer to Lilly and placed a hoof on her shoulder. “...a knife. You need something to defend yourself with if either me or Sharon isn’t around to protect you. Do you know how to use one safely?”

Lilly looked scared but she looked Brass in the eyes. “You- You always cut away from you. Never cut towards your hoof. Always hand a knife to some other pony handle first. Um... the only safe knife is in its sheath? That’s all I know, Brassie...,” she said.

Brass smiled, patting Lilly on the shoulder. “That’s good, Lilly. That’ll do for now,” she said. She looked for a suitable knife for Lilly, one that wasn’t too large or too small. Picking one out and a sheath to accompany it, she handed it to Lilly. “Here you are. This should do just perfectly.” It was a light-weight survival blade, strong enough to withstand the toughest of punishments. It boasted a six inch blade and had a comfortable grip, so it wouldn’t slide out of Lilly’s hoof when she wielded it. “You’re growing up so fast. Make me proud.”

Lilly smiled. “Okay! I’ll try to slow down so you old ponies can keep up!” she said. She went around the room and packed the items that Brass had mentioned. When she was done, she smiled at Brass and said, “Ready for duty, ma’am!” She giggled at that, sticking her tongue out at Sharon.

Once Lilly was ready, Brass turned to Sharon to make sure she was fully functional before they moved on. “How are you feeling? Did you tend to your wounds properly?” she asked.

Sharon nodded. “Yeah, electrical burns are nasty but I should hold together a little longer... Shall we check that door, ma’am?” she asked.

Brass gave Sharon a nod and approached the door, inspecting it to see how it was opened. “Same deal as before. You keep back with Lilly while I open the door. I’m expendable, you two are not...,” she said.

The door was huge, easily fifteen feet tall, and didn’t really look like it belonged in the crypt. It seemed to be made of brass, but there were wooden panels with red and black grained woods. The door was closed with a heavy wooden beam secured in iron brackets.

“Well now, doesn’t this look familiar? I’d say this is a viable exit, wouldn’t you say, Sharon?” asked Brass. She moved next to the door and placed her hooves on the heavy wooden beam. “Mind giving me a hoof?”

Sharon nodded, stepping forward and helping Brass lift the beam out of its brackets. Lilly watched it all with wide eyes, being careful stay back out of their way.

“Almost there...,” said Brass as she strained due to her injuries to remove the beam, but once they did, it made a large thud as it hit the ground. Brass wiped her forehead and moved in front of the door with Sharon. “All right, you mares ready?”

“Sure, Brassie!” said Lilly. She was suffering an attack of the wiggles, shifting up on the tips of her hooves and then back down.

“Ready when you are, ma’am,” said Sharon. She made sure her knives were within easy reach and, checking on Lilly one final time, turned back to Brass and nodded.

Brass gulped and placed a hoof on the door, looking over her shoulder and giving them a nod. “Here we go...,” she said. She pushed open the door and backed away, looking into the doorway.

They couldn’t see anything beyond the door. Strangely, the light from the room would go no farther than the door frame and abruptly stopped. It did sound like there was rushing water through the door, though.

“That doesn’t sound very good. Sharon, tie us up. I don’t want any pony getting lost once we pass through,” said Brass.

Sharon did as she was asked, using Lilly’s rope to tie them together. “Ma’am, this won’t work once we reach the next dream, but it should hold in the in-between places,” she said.

“That’s all I need, Sergeant,” said Brass. She tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure and turned to the doorway. “Come along and stay close. Trixie needs us and we cannot fail her.” She waited for the others and prepared to step through. **  
**


	14. Angel Land

Brass stepped forward through the door and found that it was almost pitch black. She thought she heard rushing water below her. It also sounded and felt like she was walking on some rough wooden boards. She was just turning around to tell Sharon and Lilly to join her when there was a loud crack and she was falling. She tried to spread her wings to catch herself but her injured wing hurt too much, so she reflexively pulled it back close to her body. The rope went taut and then pulled Lilly off her hooves, sliding through the door after Brass. Sharon tried to stop them but two ponies with that much momentum caught her off guard and she went flying after them.

“Ack! I can’t fly! Hold on every pony!” said Brass as she continued to fall, unable to get her balance as she tumbled through the air. She tried to get a stable position, but without her wings, she just spun freely.

Brass hit first with Lilly and Sharon close behind, splashing down in cold water. The water’s flow and her momentum kept her sliding downward at a steep angle. She noticed fairly quickly that she was in some kind of smooth, rounded chute with an open top. She began to suspect what was going on and was about to call back to the other ponies when things changed. Suddenly, the chute shifted and she started corkscrewing around as she kept sliding downwards, gathering speed.

“Whoa! Stay alert! I have no idea where we’ll end up, so be ready for anything!” said Brass. As she continued to slide down the smooth chute, she kept her wings tucked in close, though, the sudden bumps here and there hurt her injuries as she sped down the watery slide. For some reason, the sensation felt rather similar. Like something from her childhood... She then saw daylight ahead and heard... music? She was wondering about this when she ran out of chute. She was flying again, not under her control, and splashed into a large pool of deep water. She painfully swam up to the surface and was relieved to see Lilly and then Sharon soon bob to the surface.

Lilly looked around for a second in shock then a smile broke her cloudy face. She lifted up both of her forelegs and smacked them down, splashing, and yelled, “Whoopee! That was so much fun! Can we do it again? Brassie- can we? Please?”

Brass shook her head and whipped her mane out of her face as she treaded water next to them. “Where in the hay are we? And what was that!? A water slide!? Sergeant, status!” she said.

“Wet, Ma’am. If I might suggest- getting out of the water?” said Sharon.

Brass gave Sharon a nod and waded over to Lilly, still wincing as the treading of the water hurt her sides. “C’mon, Lilly. I’ll take you to a proper water park later. But right now, we need to get our bearings straight. Sergeant, can you help me out with Lilly? I can barely keep myself afloat...,” she said.

Lilly swam circles around Brass and stuck her tongue out at her before heading to the shore. Sharon dove under Brass and came up beneath her. She then swam to shore with Brass on her back, using her magic occasionally to nudge her back into place when she listed to port or starboard. When they got out of the water, climbing up some concrete steps, three ponies in uniform approached Brass and the others while a fourth, with a fancy hat, stayed back and was looking at Lilly intently.

“Thank you, Sergeant. I appreciate the help,” said Bras as she got off of Sharon once they were ashore. She then checked her bag which seemed to be intact which was good. Sighing with relief, she shook her body and got most of the water off. As she was drying off, she noticed the ponies approaching them and got Sharon and Lilly to stay close. “Sergeant... formation. Defend Lilly at all costs,” she said.

The ponies kept coming and marched right up to the Brass, Lilly, and Sharon- and handed them fluffy towels before wandering away. Brass blinked and watched them move away without so much as a fight. “Uh... thank you?” she said. She looked at the towel and was hesitant to use it. Was this some sort of trick? A trap? This was too weird. “Sergeant, Lilly, are you two okay?”

“We’re fine, Brassie! Don’t you ever have any fun?” asked Lilly as Sharon nodded in agreement.

The fourth pony with the fancy hat looked at something he was holding, smiled, and motioned Brass and the others over to him.

“This isn’t exactly a place to have ‘fun’ yet, so stay with me,” said Brass. She was still on high alert, her eyes darting everywhere as she inspected her surroundings. Danger could lurk behind every corner, in every shadow. She took her towel and used it to finish drying off to keep up appearances, but then tossed it aside. This was all too weird. Why couldn’t it be simple like the past two dream areas? “Sharon, stay alert. I don’t like the looks of this.” As she saw the fourth pony beckoning them over, she looked to Sharon and eyed her to stay close as they made their way over to him

The pony with the fancy hat laughed and cried out, “Congratulations! That little filly is our one millionth customer!” After saying that, loud explosions could be heard behind him from all over the park. Dozens of balloons flew up into the air, confetti came raining down, and ponies all over the park turned to stare, most clapping. Several ponies wearing over-sized animal suits ran forward and did a poorly choreographed dance number while music played over the loud speakers. The pony walked forward and gave Lilly a roll of tickets and a hat with floppy bunny ears on it.

“That’s 2000 tickets, my dear filly, good for any ride, game, or show in the park! Of course, food and drinks are free as well for the big winner and her mothers. Now, if you would walk over here in front of our sign, we just need to take a few publicity photos and then we’ll set you loose in the happiest place in the universe!” said the pony with the hat. The pony lowered his voice and whispered to Sharon. “Madam, how you take care of your daughter is your business, but park policy does not allow parents to be tied to their children. Too many dangers with the rides and such. Plus it will ruin the photos. So, if you don’t mind…”

Brass was overwhelmed by what was going on. The ponies, the explosions, the constant movement around her. Her senses were getting exposed to too much all at once. Still on alert, she stepped by Sharon while keeping an eye on Lilly. “Watch Lilly, I’ll handle this...,” she said.

Lilly squealed with excitement and started jumping up and down. She started to untie the rope around her and walk over towards the park sign. Sharon did her best to calm Lilly down and keep her safe but there were ponies everywhere.

As Brass watched Sharon run off after Lilly, she turned to the stallion with the funny hat. She didn’t trust him and decided to get some answers. She could always track Sharon and Lilly down later and she trusted in Sharon’s abilities to keep Lilly safe. “So, Mr... Fancy Hat. What is this place and who are you?” she asked.

“Why, this is Angel Land, of course and I’m the general manager. The name’s Walt. How can I help you?” said the pony with the fancy hat.

Brass continued to glare at Walt. “So, Walt, has there been anything... strange, or out of the ordinary happening around here? Nothing... evil, perhaps?” she asked.

Walt laughed at that. “Other than colts and fillies getting sick on the roller coasters? Not at all! Why do you ask?” he said.

By then, Lilly had managed to get the rope off and was motioning Brass over to join them for the photo.

“No particular reason, but I’ve got my eye on you...Walt,” said Brass. She motioned to her eyes with her hoof then to Walt before leaving to find Sharon and Lilly. The place may have seemed happy and cheerful, but she wasn’t about to let her guard down just yet. She spotted Lilly motioning her over and went to her and Sharon. When she got next to them, she whispered to Sharon. “Keep your eyes peeled. I don’t trust this place, even if it is all happy and ‘fun’. We’re still in the dream world, so anything can happen.”

Once Brass, Lilly, and Sharon were in position, pictures were taken and floppy bunny eared hats were offered to Sharon and Brass. Brass looked at the hat with an unimpressed look, but took it anyway as to not upset Lilly. She had to keep up appearances and not alarm her. Placing it on her head, she turned to Lilly. “So, how do I look?” she asked.

Lilly giggled and giggled. She finally caught her breath and, mustering every ounce of self-control she could muster, she said, “Brass, you look very dashing. So do you, Sharon! Now come on- I wanna ride some rides!” She then held onto Brass’ right forehoof and Sharon’s left forehoof using her magic. Amazingly for such a little filly, she was fairly successful in dragging them forward into the amusement park.

As they entered, Brass couldn’t help but smile slightly, watching Lilly happily drag them along. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Lilly needed some time to be happy, to be a filly without a worry in the world. This most likely wouldn’t be possible in the real world, so why not let her enjoy the dream for a bit. They still had time. Sighing with relief, she turned to Sharon and whispered, “Let’s just let her have this, shall we? While we’re watching her back, nothing will go wrong. She needs some time to relax and be happy. She might not get another if we fail. Just promise me that’ll you’ll help me keep an eye on her, okay?”

Sharon leaned over to Brass and whispered, “Will do, Ma’am. If I might suggest, knowing Lilly, you might want to establish some ground rules...”

“Brassie- you’re so slow! I know you’re old and all but I don’t want to be before I get to have some fun! Come on!” said Lilly.

Brass gave a nod to Sharon and turned to Lilly. “Wait, Lilly. Before we continue on, we need to set some ground rules first. Okay? For me,” she said.

“Gosh, Brassie! Oh, all right- as long as this doesn’t become a habit...,” said Lilly as she stuck her tongue out at Brass.

Brass smiled and placed a hoof on Lilly’s shoulder. “Okay. First and foremost. Never leave either mine or Sharon’s sight. Make sure that at least one of us is with you at all times. I don’t want you getting lost around this place, okay? There may be some bad ponies out there that might get you,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah- whatever. Now can we go?” asked Lilly.

“Hold on there, my little filly. Just a few more things,” said Brass as she smiled and kept her hoof on Lilly’s shoulder. “Also, don’t talk to strangers. Even if they tempt you with candy or toys, don’t follow them and stray away from us. They could be... wereponies!” She made a scary face and held up her hooves in a terrifying way.

Lilly rolled her eyes and gave Sharon a look of long suffering. Sharon nodded since Brass couldn’t see her. “Don’t be silly, Brassie! Okay already- I get it. Stick with the old folks and let them buy me candy. Got it!” said Lilly.

Smiling contently, Brass gave her a nod. “All right then. What do you want to do first?” she asked.

“Um... Cotton candy!” said Lilly.

“Okay, Lilly. Lead the way and we’ll be right behind you,” said Brass as she gave Lilly a smile and motioned for her to take point.

Lilly ran over to a cotton candy stand and got three huge swirls of sugary bliss. She trotted over and handed one to Sharon and one to Brass. She sat down on a nearby bench and started munching.

Brass looked at the fluffy, pink confection and sat down next to Lilly with Sharon on her other side. Her heart began to feel warm as she watched Lilly eat away happily at her treat. Was that- Was that how being a mother felt like? Brass had always wanted to be a mother, but kept the thought in the back of her mind all those years due to being unpopular with the stallions. But now that she was taking care of Lilly, her desire to be a mother reawakened. She really wasn’t used to being around foals and fillies, but after being with Lilly, she really thought she could do it. She snapped out of her day dream and took a bite, savoring the sweetness as she sighed with delight

“...Brassie? Brassie? Hello? Can you hear me? Well? Are you gonna do it?” asked Lilly.

Brass took another bite, then turned to Lilly after swallowing. “Do what, Honey?” she asked.

“Were you even listening to me? You had a funny look on you face and your eyes glazed over. So... will you win one for me?” asked Lilly.

“Um, sorry, dear. I was miles away. Win what?” asked Brass before taking another bite of her cotton candy, still looking at Lilly.

“I want the purple stuffed dragon! Isn’t he cute?” said Lilly as she pointed over to one of the carnival games. There was something that looked like a crossbow, but instead fired little metal balls, attached to the counter with a metal chain. Further in the booth were three rows of targets that rotated around with little bull’s eyes painted on them.

Brass grinned and stood up. Crossbows… her specialty. “So, you want me to win you a stuffed dragon, huh? I can do that. Just watch me,” she said. She handed Sharon her cotton candy and made her way over to the carnival game.

Lilly squealed and trotted after her to watch. Sharon sighed and stayed on the bench eating her cotton candy and watching the show.

Brass smugly approached the stand and looked to the game’s attendant. “So, my good pony, what do I have to do to win my filly over here one of those lovely stuffed dragons?” she asked, putting a hoof around Lilly and rustling the top of her head.

“To win that one? Well, everypony gets thirty seconds to shoot. You’ll need to get at least thirty targets in that time. Maybe you want to get her one of the little fuzzy bunnies, though- you only need to hit five targets to get them...,” said the game’s attendant.

“Challenge... accepted,” said Brass as she took position behind one of the crossbows and got a feel for it. “If my little filly wants a dragon, then by Celestia, she’s going to get one.

“Yay, Brassie! You can do it!” said Lilly.

Brass gave Lilly a wink and redirected her focus to the game. “Just let me know when to begin, good sir. I have a feeling today is my lucky day...”

“Um, that will be five tickets...,” said the game’s attendant. Lilly then handed him five after tearing them off from her roll. “And... go!”

Once Brass was given the signal, she took aim and opened fire. Even though she hadn’t shot a crossbow in a while, there was a reason she had two crossed crossbow bolts as her cutie mark and not something else, like a piece of pie or a basketball. She was a natural born shooter and that was what she was made to do. She quickly took down the first ten targets with ease, easily scoring them in under ten seconds. Once the first row had been taken care of, she adjusted and aimed downward, taking down the second row. All the while, she had a large smile on her face as she fired shot after shot. She was completely lost in the game, reliving the old days of her youth. When it came down to the last target, she fired away, knocking it down. Once she was done, she looked on with content and turned to the attendant.

“How’s that for some shootin’, partner?” asked Brass as she flicked the brim of her non-existent hat while smiling smugly.

The pony behind the counter sighed, got his long hook out, and snagged the dragon, dropping it in Lilly’s outstretched hooves. “Not too bad- not too bad at all,” he said.

Brass turned to Lilly and placed a hoof around her. “What do you say to the nice pony, Lilly?” she asked.

“Um... that he was a fool to ever bet against my Brassie?” asked Lilly.

Brass chuckled then bopped Lilly’s nose. “No... you say ‘thank you’,” she said.

Lilly sighed, turning towards the attendant. “Thank you, sir, for foolishly betting against my Brassie,” she said. She then laughed and scurried over to Sharon to show off her new dragon.

Brass smiled and thanked the attendant. “I’m sorry. She really is a good filly, honest,” she said. She turned back around and followed Lilly back to Sharon.

“Uh, Brass- I’ve got some bad news from Lilly...,” said Sharon.

Brass’ smile soon faded as she heard Sharon’s voice. “What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Well, Ma’am- Lilly assures me that you are far too much of a fraidy pony to ride the roller coaster with her, front row, and keep your hooves up in the air the whole time,” said Sharon. Lilly giggled at this as Sharon addressed Brass. “Ma’am- this is a serious allegation...”

Brass raised an eyebrow at that, smirking at Lilly. “Is that so? Well, is the Sergeant mare enough to do the same in the second row?” she asked.

“Oh, yes, Ma’am. The sergeant would understand, of course, if your injuries might not allow you to be on the front lines and would be more than willing to take point with Lilly if you needed to sit further back and hold on... for, uh, safety ma’am...,” said Sharon.

Brass smirked, moving to face Sharon one-on-one. “I’ll be more than happy to take point on this one if you’re willing to back me up in the second row. I may be wounded, but I still got some bite left in me. Does that sound like fun, Lilly?” she asked.

“Uh-huh! Let’s go!” said Lilly.

“Then let’s go! Pick out the scariest and most fun roller coaster for us, Lilly. I’ll be right behind you, dear,” said Brass. She smiled happily, glad that Lilly was enjoying herself. She even turned to Sharon and gave her a smile, content that she was helping her and Lilly out.

Lilly marched them up to the Dragon Tail, the biggest roller coaster in the park. They had just settled in line when a park official walked over and pulled them out of it.

Brass looked to the park official and scoffed at him. “Hey, where are you taking us?” she asked.

“To the front of the line of course! You all are VIP’s today...,” said the park official.

Brass sighed with relief. She rather did hate waiting, especially in lines. “Um, why thank you. Hey, Lilly, did you hear that? No lines! Isn’t that great?” she asked.

“Yay! Brassie- it’s like being princess for a day!” said Lilly.

A princess? Why yes, Lilly was indeed a princess. She was Brass’ little princess and she deserved the very best. “Yes, dear. You’re exactly right. You ARE a princess...,” said Brass. She smiled with a heart overflowing with warmth as she stood behind Lilly and next to Sharon, waiting for the next roller coaster ride to being.

After a couple of minutes the coaster arrived. It was covered in scales and the front of it was shaped like a dragon’s head. Lilly and Brass got the front seat while Sharon sat right behind Lilly and was soon joined by a very excited colt. The attendants walked by and made sure everyone was secured. Then, with a jerk and a groan, they started moving. Lilly squealed with delight as the dragon’s eyes glowed and smoke billowed out of its mouth.

As the ride began, Brass quickly turned to Lilly. “So we have to keep our hooves in the air the entire time?” she asked.

Lilly’s hooves were already up. “Yep! You know, unless you get scared or something...,” she said.

Brass smirked at Lilly and raised her hooves up as well. “You better have your hooves up back there, Sergeant!” she said.

“Yes, Ma’am!” said Sharon.

Brass gave a nod as she continued to look forward, anxiously waiting as they approached a cave-like opening. It was pitch dark and they couldn’t see anything past the entrance. In the back of her mind, Brass was still on alert and this ride seemed a bit too scary for Lilly, but she remained strong, for her. As the roller coaster came closer to the cave entrance, an automated voice was heard: “Be wary, travelers. There be dragons around...” And once they entered into the darkness, the coaster immediately dropped into a steep descent, hurling down a scarcely lit cave setting. There were gold pieces and other fake jewels plastered into the walls and sparkled as they descended.

The only light came from glittering torches. The coaster dropped, gathered up speed, then took a sharp curve to the left. Clawed hands, some furry and some scaled, reached out for the riders and Lilly squealed in delight. The light ahead seemed odd and, as the cart straightened out, that made sense. They were traveling through some kind of clear tube and there they looked to be dozens of yards under the ocean. The only light that made it to them seemed to be sunlight from above. And the water was full of movement and life!

As the coaster moved through the tube, all sorts of sea critters swam by. All sorts of things ranging from schools of colorful fish to large manta rays. One of the rays was even fortunate enough to glide slowly ahead as they passed by, but then things took a scary turn. The ride began making sharp turns, going through small sections of darkness before reappearing back underwater, but only this time... there were sharks! Huge, frightening sharks! Great Whites and Hammerheads. Threshers and Goblensharks. Even a few Whale and Basking sharks came close to the roller coaster as it zoomed by. Brass was too entranced by the sight to even notice Lilly. Though, she kept her hooves up and looked on in awe. This was truly a sight to behold.

Lilly was speechless and her eyes got real wide looking at all the sharks. She then turned to Brass and said, “They can’t get in here, can they, Brassie?”

Lilly’s voice broke Brass out of her stupor as she shook her head, turning to her. “What’s the matter, Lilly? Scared?” she asked, playfully sticking her tongue out at the young filly.

“N-nu-uh! I’m not scared! I just didn’t want Sharon to get eaten, that’s all!” said Lilly as she returned fire, waggling her hooves while sticking her tongue out at Brass.

Before Brass could give a rebuttal, the roller coaster took another steep dive downwards as it slowly began to go pitch black. Eventually, the ride became completely dark as the cart slowed down. Suddenly, an automated voice came on the loud speakers: “Welcome... TO THE ABYSS!” Once the voice said that, the cart came out of the cave as specks of light surrounded them, yet they were moving. As they moved along the tube, they could start making out shapes of... fish! There were fish out there! Angler fish with their lures shined through the darkness, as did gulper eels and other sea creatures. Since it was dark, they could barely, or at all, see where the plastic tube walls ended, and on Lilly’s side, there was a large luminescent squid coming right for her.

“B-B-Brassie, what’s that?!” asked Lilly.

Brass’ hooves began to get tired, but she kept them up anyway. Hearing Lilly, she turned to see what she was looking at. “Um... I don’t know. Some sort of sea critter or something. I’m not a marine biologist...,” she said. As they looked at it, the squid got closer and extended all of its arms as it looked like it was going to collide with the tube.

“It’s so pretty, Brassie! I want one as a pet!” said Lilly.

Brass was rather worried about the large creature heading right for the tube, but before it got too close, a sperm whale intercepted it and knocked it out of the way. She was sweating, but let out a sigh of relief once the collision was averted. “You want one of THOSE as a pet? That thing was huge!” she said.

“Well... maybe I could get a smaller one? Or a baby one and raise it myself! We could get a pool in the backyard and everything!” said Lilly.

“All right, you can have one... only if you do a twenty-page report on the fish, telling me what it is, its anatomy, its living conditions, its scientific name and origin, its first discovery, and how to properly take care of it. After all that, then you can have one. And yes, it is... SINGLE SPACED, MWHAHAHA!” said Brass.

Lilly looked back at Sharon and rolled her eyes. She then turned back to Brass. “Brassie, you’re silly!” she said.

Brass smiled, but before she could speak, the rollercoaster went into another cave as everything went pitch black again. As soon as it went completely dark, the automated voice came back to life: “Beware! The Leviathan is coming!” Suddenly, an automatronic sea serpent appeared behind the roller coaster on the same rails, chasing after them as the carts rocketed upwards, a small light appearing at the end of the tunnel.

“Uh-oh, Brassie! Looks like trouble! Too bad you don’t have your crossbow!” said Lilly as she grinned and giggled.

Brass looked over her shoulder to see the mechanized serpent right on their tail. Its eyes were lit as it bared its teeth at them, snarling as it tried to catch them. “Yeah... though I doubt my crossbow could stop a thing like that!” she said. She continued to look forward with Lilly as the carts continued upwards through the water. The light was getting closer now, much closer until... whoosh! They shot out back above sea level and towards the sky, the Leviathan stopping right before it broke the surface of the water. It sprayed water at the rollercoaster before it backed up, heading back to its initial position in the ocean’s depths to scare the next round of ponies. The rollercoaster continued along the rails as it soared high above the water, twisting every which way.

“Whew! That was close, Brassie! What do you think will happen next?” asked Lilly.

“I don’t know, but this high flying stuff is getting my dizzy...,” she said, not used to being jostled around against her will. The rollercoaster continued to make sharp turns and barrel rolls as it zoomed through the sky. Occasionally, there were other dragons that popped out from stationary clouds to scare the riders, but the light from the sun made everything seem more fake than back under the sea where everything except the Leviathan was real.

Finally, the rollercoaster came rumbling back to the beginning where it all started. Lilly cheered and rocked back and forth, waiting for an attendant to free her. When finally free, she led Sharon and Brass through the exit and back into the park.

Thankful that the ride was finally over, Brass shook off her dizziness and walked along with Sharon and Lilly. “That was... fun. There was just so much to see down there in the ocean. It was rather quite relaxing. Did you have fun, Lilly? It wasn’t too scary, was it?” she asked.

Lilly reached over and patted Brass on the shoulder. “There, there- if I knew you were going to have this much trouble, I wouldn’t have forced you to come. Chin up, soldier- no more coasters today. How does that sound, Brassie?” she asked.

“Well, I’m here for your enjoyment. If you want to ride another rollercoaster, then by Celestia we’re going to ride another. Just not the same one again. My head kinda hurts,” said Brass. She looked to Lilly and smiled, trying to hide the pain. Her stomach was also growling which added to her discomfort.

“Well, everypony knows what you’re supposed to do next, right, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

Brass looked at Sharon then to Lilly. “Uh, no? What am I supposed to do?” she asked.

“Time to get funnel cake, silly!” said Lilly. Noticing Brass looking a little green, Lilly grabbed Sharon’s forehoof instead, dragging her over to the funnel cake stand and laughing all the way.

Brass smiled and quickly shook off her queasiness before following after them. She wasn’t exactly a fan of funnel cake, but there was a donut stand right next to the funnel cake vendor. “Hey, Sharon, I’m going to get a donut. Watch Lilly, will ya?” she said.

Sharon nodded, getting extra powdered sugar on her cake. While Lilly and Sharon were getting funnel cake, Brass hurried and got herself a Boston Kreme donut and a small bottle of milk. That should hold her over until a proper meal later, if she happened to find one. She trotted back over to her mares, holding the donut and the milk on her back. “So, what are you eating, Lilly?” she asked.

“It’s a funnel cake with powdered sugar, strawberries, and whipped cream! I also got some hot cocoa with extra marshmallows to wash it down! Let’s go sit at that table over there and eat- like- like a... family...?” asked Lilly.

As soon as Brass heard that from Lilly, she nearly broke down in tears as her heart burst from the warm feelings. The only thing Brass could do was smile and give her a nod. “Y- Yes, that would be lovely, Lilly. Let’s...,” she said.

Lilly sat down at the picnic table on the same side as Brass, facing Sharon. She reached over tentatively to hold Brass’ hoof. When Brass let her, she squeezed it, smiled shyly at her, then attacked her food with a passion. Sharon met Brass’ gaze, gave her a rare smile, and nodded before tackling her cake with less frenzy but no less hunger.

Brass had placed her donut and milk on the table as they sat down, and when Lilly wanted to hold hooves, she smiled and nodded. This was too good to be true. Lilly actually liked her and thought of her as family. Her heart couldn’t handle all the love and affection, so she just sat there, appreciating the company of the two mares with her.

“Aren’t you hungry, Brassie? I can hear your tummy rumbling! You- You can have some of mine if you want...,” said Lilly.

Brass shook her head and looked to Lilly. “That’s okay. Eat up, Honey. That’s all for you. I have my donut and milk, see?” she said. She then took her donut and bit into it, smiling at the sweet flavor of the pudding filling.

Lilly ate for a while until finally, as she was almost done, she asked, never looking up from her food, “Brassie? Can I ask you something?”

Brass had polished off her lone donut and was drinking her milk to wash it down. After she swallowed her mouthful, she placed the bottle back down and glanced over at Lilly. “What is it, Sweetie?” she asked.

Still looking down, Lilly said, “Um, I was wondering- did I do something wrong? It’s just- you’ve been so mad lately...” She ducked her head even lower.

Brass blinked and shook her head. “What? No! No no no, Sweetie. You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m not mad. What makes you think I’m mad?” she asked.

Lilly was moving a last strawberry around her plate with her fork. “Well, you’ve been yelling. And mad. And so mean to all the other ponies. And telling me what to do. I just figured- maybe you were mad at me...,” she said.

Brass continued to look at the young filly before her and scooted closer, placing a hoof around her. “It’s just been a crazy day, hasn’t it? I just wanted to make sure you were safe and all. That was what the yelling was about. I wasn’t specifically yelling at you because I was mad. I was just making sure you understood the urgency of what I was telling you. And those other ponies? It was just a misunderstanding. Don’t worry your pretty head about it, okay?” she said, patting Lilly on the head and smiling.

“Um, okay... So- what do you want to do next?” asked Lilly.

Brass smiled, placing a hoof to Lilly’s cheek. “I don’t know. Let’s ask Sharon, shall we? We haven’t done anything she likes yet,” she said. She turned to her with an eager look, waiting for her response.

Sharon started for a second and quickly regained her composure. She finished chewing her last bite then wiped her mouth with her napkin to gain herself a few more seconds to think before sharing. “Well, ma’am- it seems to me the Ferris Wheel would be the best way to take the lay of the land. Besides- I always liked them as a filly...,” she said.

Brass smirked and gave Sharon a nod. “Tactical and practical. I like it. Does that sound like a plan, Lilly?” she asked.

Lilly’s eyes got wide as she looked up and up at the gigantic Ferris Wheel. She nodded and muttered, “Uh-huh.”

“This should be delightful. C’mon, you two. We’re burning daylight,” said Brass before chugging down the remainder of her milk. She stood up and waited for Lilly to lead the way to the Ferris Wheel. “Lead the way, Honey. Sharon and I will follow.”

Lilly tossed her plate and Brass’ bottle in the trash, giving her the stink eye, then galloped to the Ferris wheel.

Brass turned to Sharon and smiled, preparing for a race. “Last one to catch up to Lilly is a latrine scrubber!” she said. Strangely, she was yelling this after Sharon who, recalling her charge, had kept pace with Lilly the whole way. Smirking, Brass hurried after the two, trying to beat them to the Ferris Wheel. It was a close race but Lilly and Sharon beat her there. When she got there after slowing to a jog, an attendant stopped her and asked her to wait until the Ferris Wheel was empty before attempting to board it.

“Brassie- what’s a la-latrine...?” asked Lilly.

Brass caught her breath as she stood next to them and smiled. “It’s nothing, dear. Just some gruff Guard speak for us adults. It’s nothing,” she said. She stretched her hooves out and whispered to Sharon. “Not bad, Sergeant. I must be getting out of shape or something...”

Sharon whispered back, “Must be your injuries, Ma’am. If you keep pushing it, they’ll have a hard time healing...”

Brass gave Sharon a nod and made sure not to overexert herself, keeping in mind her injuries. She just stood there along with Sharon and Lilly, watching the Ferris Wheel begin to come to a slow stop, letting off passengers one section at a time. Finally, the Ferris Wheel was empty and they got to board, the three of them able to get a gondola of their own. It took a while, filling them up one by one. About halfway through the process, their gondola was at the top of the wheel and afforded them a clear view of the entire park. Lilly was looking around, pointing, and squealing with delight about all of the rides yet to come. Sharon and Brass, however, were making a more tactical assessment of the environment.

Brass let Lilly look around, sitting on her side with Sharon on the other. She smiled at her then turned to Sharon. “This place is huge. Is this one of those in-between places or an outer dream, like the Necromancer world?” she asked. She made sure to speak softly, letting Lilly enjoy her moment as they discussed their plans.

“Yeah, it is as far as I know, Ma’am. There should be a doorway around here somewhere that will lead into another of the dream worlds. Maybe- Maybe something that seems to be leaving the park itself? I’m not sure, I’ve never seen an in-between place this big before...,” said Sharon.

“Brassie! We should ride the carousel next! Doesn’t that sound like fun?” asked Lilly.

Brass sighed as she continued to look out, eventually resting her gaze back on Lilly. She smiled and gave her a nod. “If that’s what you want, then sure. We can do that,” she said. She brushed Lilly’s cheek with her hoof and turned back to Sharon, speaking softly. “Keep an eye out for an exit. If we need to, we’ll try and find a map of the place.” She paused for a moment, then continued on. “How long do you think we should stay here? I know Lilly is having fun and all, but we can’t stay here forever. How much time do you think we have left to save her?”

Sharon checked her watch. “According to my clock, approximately nine hours have elapsed. We still got sixty-three to go, give or take,” she said.

“Sixty-three hours left? I guess- I guess we still have some time left. I just hope I don’t get too complacent with things. Every second we spend, the closer she comes to... well, you know. Once Lilly gets tired out, we’ll continue on. If... she ever gets tired out. She’s just a bundle of joy, isn’t she?” said Brass.

Sharon nodded. Noticing something, she pointed and drew Brass’ eye to it. The park had a main entrance and there didn’t seem to be much beyond it- just darkness.

“That looks very eerie, but it’s our best bet for a place to continue on. Until we’re ready to leave, just play along and try to show Lilly the best time of her life, okay? To be honest, I’m actually having a lot of fun as well...,” said Brass.

The Ferris Wheel shifted and shifted and shifted. Finally, it was full and started rotating around. Lilly cheered and rocked the gondola a bit. After a while, it was time to get off and they headed for the carousel next.

As they made their way to the next ride, Brass walked along with Lilly up front with Sharon behind them. “You seem to not be afraid of heights and scary monsters. You’re such a brave, little filly. Is there anything that will scare you?” she asked.

A haunted look came into Lilly’s eyes and she turned away. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said. She ran over to a kiosk and grabbed a map, handing it to Brass. “There! No you can help plan the attack! We’ve got to ride all the rides and eat all the foods and we have a limited time. Can you do it? Um, I know it’s hard, Brassie... Sharon can help!”

Brass took the map and glanced it over, looking overwhelmed as she showed it to Sharon. Before she could ask her for help, Sharon, for her part, handed her a pencil while smiling. She took the pencil, seeing it as her contribution to the plan. “Thanks...,” she said.

“Okay, okay- maybe not all the foods. But we’ve gotta have snow cones, nachos, ice cream, and of course giant pretzels. I- I guess that will be enough. Unless- how many days do we get to stay here, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

Brass placed the pencil in her mouth and laid the map on a nearby picnic table, taking the pencil back in her hoof once it was flat. “I’m not sure if we can eat all the foods. That would lead to a major stomach ache, but maybe we can hit all the rides, if we’re efficient. And being able to move to the front of the line should cut down waiting time,” she said. She took a moment to think up a plan after hearing Lilly’s suggestions for food and her want of a time frame. “Hmm... how about this. Don’t worry about how long we have, okay? Just stick to my agenda and just enjoy yourself. Leave all the worrying to the adults.”

“Um- um- okay! But- I know you’re old and stuff. You can eat something else so you don’t get ulcers and stuff!” said Lilly.

Brass smiled weakly, hiding her annoyance. “Don’t worry, Lilly. I’m not THAT old. I’ll partake in whatever treats you do, if I fancy them. Not to be rude, but I have a more refined taste,” she said.

Lilly turned to Sharon and whispered, “That means she’s too old to eat the good stuff! All adults use that excuse...”

Brass smiled as she watched Lilly and Sharon. “Hmm? Did you say something?” she asked.

“Oh nothing, Brassie!” said Lilly before winking at Sharon. “So... do you have a plan?”

Brass looked down at her map after having traced out a feasible route through the park. “Why yes. Yes I do. First, we’re going to the carousel thing, then after that, we’re going to go hit the spinning tea cup ride. You know, the one where you sit in this little cup-shaped pod thing, and then as the ride spins around, you can spin the pod, adding more spinning to the already spinning spin spin sensation thing!” she said.

Brass took a long breath then continued on, “Anyway, after that, we’ll move along this way and go to the Pirate Ship ride. That big one over there where the ship lunges forward, then backward and it’s like a giant pendulum thing. Next, we have a ride called The Cyclone, which is like one of those rides were you stand against the walls and it’s shaped like a circle and spins around real fast and it feels like you’re being pulled out towards the edges and it gets me all excited!”

Brass took another break to breathe again then continued, “Erhem, after that, there’s a water luge ride where we can get wet and cool off from all this heat; that I really look forward to. Then, of course, another one of my childhood favorites was the swinging chair ride, where you sit in a seat connected by chains to this rotary mechanism, and it spins you around and feels like you’re flying. Well, I already know what it feels like to fly, but it gives regular earth ponies and unicorns a taste of it. And once we get into the game area, I thought you might like the House of Mirrors to play around in. I know how silly you like to be, so here’s your chance to show me your funniest face! And then there’s the Test Your Might thing I wanted Sharon to try, since she’s all big and bad and all. Little Ms. NCO struttin’ her stuff like she owns the place.” She smiled and winked at Sharon. Brass then stopped and looked at Lilly with a scary face. “Then there’s the House of Horrors! MWHAHAHAHA! I mean, if you’re not chicken or anything...”

Lilly’s eyes got bigger and bigger as Brass talked. “That sounds great, Brassie! We can just get snacks as we go along... In fact, those snow cones over there look awfully good...,” she said.

Brass clopped her hooves together and grinned from ear-to-ear. Lilly liked her plan! How wonderful. She must be getting good at this motherly stuff. “That does sound enticing. I’m not sure which flavor to get, though,” she said.

“Well, for beginners like yourself? I suggest wild cherry. Now, once you’re experienced like I am, you can move up to blue raspberry- but I don’t recommend that for beginners. Sharon? I think she could handle watermelon,” said Lilly, giggling at that.

“Hmm... wild cherry sounds refreshing,” said Brass. She smiled and stood off to the side, waiting for some ice, cold snow cones. “Sharon, be a dear and get us some icy treats. And that’s an order...” She winked and stuck her tongue out at her.

Sharon gave a long suffering sigh and headed over to the stand to get in line.

In the meantime, Brass stood off to the side with Lilly, smiling. “Having a good time, Lilly?” she asked.

“Um, yeah- I am. I- I never got to do something like this before,” said Lilly before spontaneously jumping over and tackling Brass with a bear hug.” Thanks, Brassie!”

Brass gasped and smiled sincerely as she wrapped her hooves around Lilly as well. “You’re very welcome, princess. I’ll always be here for you when you need me,” she said.

Sharon walked back over with the snow cones in a little cardboard carrying tray. She passed them out and then sat down to enjoy her watermelon cone. Licking her lips, Brass took her cherry snow cone from her and gave it a lick, smiling with delight. It was just what she needed: a cold, sweet treat to share with her family. She took a bit more of the ice into her mouth and drank some of the syrup with it, cringing a bit as she got a brain freeze.

Lilly grinned at Brass’ grimacing, remembering back when she was an amateur snow cone eater. She shook her head at the memories and got back to the task at hand. There was a blue raspberry snow cone that needed eating so she got to work.

Brass took a moment to let the brain freeze pass as she held her head. Once the stinging subsided, she continued on, but at a much slower pace. She took small bites and savored the snow cone. During their momentary pause, she started to think about what lay ahead, sighing at the potential threats that waited for them. She quickly shook them off as she finished her cone, slurping the remaining syrup at the bottom.

“Ah! That was good. How was yours, Lilly, Sharon?” asked Brass.

Sharon nodded, taking delight in the fact that she knocked hers out faster than the officer without brain freeze. Beside her, Lilly smiled and said, “It was good, Brassie! You ready for the carousel?”

Brass gave a nod, tossing her paper cone into the trash. “Yup!” she said.

Brass, Lilly, and Sharon then made their way over to the next ride, not hesitating to use their VIP status to cut every pony in line. The carousel was populated with all sorts of giant animals with saddles on them. They were all beautifully carved and painted, some with inlays of silver and semi-precious stones. They looked old but well loved, worn in some places but clean with a polish that made the wood grain glow.

Lilly hopped forward and got on the back of a giant bunny rabbit her floppy eared hat falling forward and covering her eyes. She reached up, pushed it back further on her head, and smiled at Brass. “Find a ride, Brassie!” she said.

Looking around, Brass quickly spotted a fox to ride and it was right behind Lilly and her giant bunny. She smirked and got on, looking forward at her. “Looks like I’m right on your tail. Think you can outrun me and my fox?” she asked.

Lilly turned around and smiled. “I didn’t know you liked foxes, Brassie! Did you have one as a pet when you were growing up?” she asked.

Thinking about Lilly’s question, Brass shook her head. “I don’t have a preference for them personally. I just thought it was rather funny that my fox hunts animals like your bunny, and I’m behind you chasing you on the carousal,” she said, grinning innocently as she got comfortable on the fox’s back.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at Brass but didn’t press. She started laughing when the carousel started moving with the music also playing. She bobbed up and down, going around the circle, and seemed to be having the time of her life. Sharon was riding an elephant a little further back and didn’t seem overly thrilled with the ride, but forced a grin on her face whenever somepony looked.

Brass smiled as well, but it was more genuine than Sharon’s was. She just sat on the fox and watched Lilly, making sure she didn’t fall off or get hurt. She also took the moment to rest her tired legs and body, listening to the music as the ride spun round and round. As the ride ended, the ponies hopped off their critters and met near the ride.

“Where are we going next, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

Brass took out the map and traced the route with her good wing. “Hmm... Oh! The tea cup ride should just be around the corner,” she said. She and the others left the carousal and rounded a few corners, moving through the crowd until they reached the next ride. It was still going, so they had to wait for it to stop.

Lilly was looking around at all of the ponies and asked absently. “Brassie- do you love Trixie?” she asked.

Brass was caught off guard by the sudden question, having to replay Lilly’s words in her head to fully understand what she said. “Well yeah. Of course I love Trixie. I wouldn’t be doing this if-,” she said before pausing, catching herself before she revealed too much about the situation they were in. “I mean- I wouldn’t be taking such good care of her sister then! Yeah. Why do you ask, Sweetie?”

Lilly kept looking at the crowds and not at Brass. “Um, well, does that mean you’re gonna marry her?” she asked.

Brass blushed at the question, glancing away from Lilly for a moment. Well, she hadn’t really given it any thought seeing as how they just met. Things have been rocky at best between them but... she wouldn’t mind getting married to such a gorgeous, talented, and fun mare. “Um... yeah. I would like to eventually, but... it’s all up to her. I love her with all my heart and all, but- my love isn’t enough to make a successful marriage. I just hope she loves me too,” she said.

Lilly looked down and mumbled, “Oh.”

Brass looked over to Lilly and noticed her looking a little saddened. “Hey, what’s the matter, Honey? I thought you’d like for me to be part of your family,” she said.

Lilly kept looking down. “Um, yeah- I guess...,” she said.

Once it was their turn on the ride, Brass, Lilly, and Sharon moved inside and found some cups to sit in. They only sat two, so Lilly and Brass shared one while Sharon found one near them to take. As they were sitting, Brass thought over what Lilly had said and wondered why she seemed upset, then it clicked. She smiled then turned to her while the other ponies got on the ride. “Lilly... are you- are you wondering what would happen if Trixie and I... somehow had a foal?” she asked.

Lilly didn’t look up but her ear twitched and her shoulders tensed for a second. “So you guys are going to do that? I guess you won’t have any time for me then...,” she said.

Brass blushed just thinking about having a foal between them. She had heard of certain magic spells that helped with that, but they were only rumors. Even if there was the slightest chance of making it work, and Trixie wanted it as well, she’d jump on the opportunity the first chance she got. “Well, it’s still too soon to tell, Lilly. I mean, technically we’re still dating... and barely. But even if we did have a foal, you’d have a new little brother or sister. Isn’t that great? You’d have some pony to play and be with,” she said. She placed a hoof around Lilly, giving her a smile. “And we’d never just push you off to the side, Lilly. You’re Trixie’s sister and she loves you. I love you.” She rubbed her check and sighed. “I’m sure things will be all right if that happens. You have nothing to worry about, okay?”

Lilly turned away from Brass and wiped away a few tears where she couldn’t see. “That’s good, Brassie!” she said, doing her best to smile then, but there were so many emotions going through her, so she was only partially successful.

Brass was about to say something to comfort Lilly but then the ride suddenly started. The tea cups began spinning on their axis as they revolved around the center mechanism that spun them around. As they spun, Brass just held Lilly close, reassuring her that everything would be okay. “It’s okay, Lilly. You’re family, remember?” she said.

“O- Okay,” said Lilly. She was trying to be strong for Brass but she couldn’t stop the tears then. She held onto the ride and ignored them- and hoped Brass would as well. After all, she was a big filly- only little fillies cried all the time.

Seeing Lilly trying to hold back the tears the best she could, Brass decided to cheer her up with some intense spinning. She nudged her shoulder and placed her hooves on the horizontal wheel in front of them. “Hey, Lilly. Do you know what this wheel here does?” she asked.

“Okay, Brassie- y- you should d- drive,” said Lilly.

“Don’t be silly! It takes two ponies to spin this beast,” said Brass. She reached out and took Lilly’s hooves, placing them on the wheel. “Now, when we spin this wheel, it turns the tea cup. See?” She turned on the wheel which made the teacup rotate. “The faster we turn, the faster we spin. Think you’re up to it?” She smiled, trying to get Lilly’s mind off of troubling thoughts and back on fun.

Lilly smiled a little sadly, sniffed a few times, and tried to help Brass spin the teacup. A grin broke loose and took over her face as she figured out what she could do with the ride.

“There you go! You got it!” said Brass as she worked with Lilly to spin the teacup faster, pushing themselves harder back against the tea cup as they spun around.

Lilly started giggling and, at least for a few moments, nothing else in the world mattered. Bass smiled and laughed as well while they spun around faster and faster, but as the ride came close to an end, the revolving started to slow. Even so, Brass and Lilly continued to rotate their teacup faster and faster. Nearby, Sharon was looking more than a little green and had stopped helping the colt sitting next to her spin the teacup after the first few seconds.

Once the ride came to a halt and the operator’s voice came on the loud speaker, Brass calmed Lilly down. “Lilly, Lilly... I think we’re stopped now. Ease up, Honey,” she said.

Lilly had been laughing and laughing, a hysterical edge not far away, but she finally calmed down at Brass words. She finally took her hooves off of the wheel and stood up. Brass smiled at Lilly and helped her off the ride, following after her and heading over to Sharon’s teacup.

“Hey, Sharon. How did it go? Not too intense for you, was it?” asked Brass.

Sharon shot Brass a look of pure, unbridled hatred. “It was fine, Ma’am. Thanks for asking,” she said.

Brass grinned and put a hoof on Sharon’s shoulder. “C’mon, soldier. That couldn’t have been too bad? If you can’t handle a simple carnival ride, how will you fare against say... a dragon, or something?” she asked.

Sharon kindly emptied the contents of her stomach on Brass’ hooves before straightening up and smiling. She then said, “You’re right, Ma’am- that wasn’t so bad. And I feel so much better now. Good talk!”

Brass stood there, horrified at what just happened. She looked on with a putrefied look at her soiled hooves then back up to Sharon. “What the hay, mare!? My hooves!” she said, still shocked.

Lilly pranced over and handed Brass a handful of napkins and some wet naps. A teenage attendant, looking absolutely thrilled with the world, headed over with a mop and bucket.

“Yes, Ma’am- that’s how it is with the grunts on the ground. Things get messy and doing a barrel roll isn’t an option...,” said Sharon.

Brass quickly stepped away from the messy area on the ground and moved over to a nearby bench to clean off. Each step made her cringe as the scent and the yucky feeling of her hooves touched the ground. She sat down and used the napkins and wet naps to clean herself off. “That was absolutely disgusting, Sergeant. Don’t you EVER do that again...,” she said.

“Noted, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

Brass sighed as she cleaned off the last of the putrid substance from her hooves. She discarded the napkins into a trashcan and stood up, shaking off the icky feeling from her hooves. “I suppose you’re not hungry anymore. Well, let’s see what’s next on our itinerary...,” she said as she pulled out her map and continued along the route. “Looks like the Pirate Ship is up next. Oh Sharon, you’re going to absolutely LOVE this one...”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll be sure to sit behind you, Ma’am! Or, perhaps, my skills would be put to better use scouting the park?” asked Sharon.

Brass paused for a moment, rubbing her chin with her hoof. “Hmmm... sounds like an excellent idea. Wouldn’t want you blowing chunks again all over me,” she said. She shuddered T the thought then gave Sharon the map. “Take this and mark anything of interest. Meet us at the Pirate Ship ride in say... thirty minutes tops. If you’re not back by the time the ride is over, we’ll get a snack and wait for you. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I thank you and my stomach thanks you,” said Sharon as she trotted off.

Brass sighed then turned to Lilly. “Ready for the next ride? Should be a fun one,” she said.

“Uh-huh,” said Lilly.

“Then off we go! There’s so much to do and so little time,” said Brass. She continued along with Lilly while Sharon went off to look around the park. Along the way, Brass kept an eye out for food stands that they could try out after the ride was over. When they got to the Pirate Ship, it was slowing down, which meant the next batch of riders was about to get on. “C’mon, Lilly! It’s about to start up again!”

Lilly pranced over and got in line. Brass and Lilly hurried to the front of the line and were able to get on the ride, finding two seats at the very back of the ship. They sat down and fastened themselves in.

“This looks interesting. I never went on one as a filly, but I’ve always wanted to,” said Brass.

“Yar, Brassie- yar! Avast me matey! Swab the poop deck! Batten down the hatches!” said Lilly as she pretended to be a pirate.

Brass smiled and played along as the other riders got situated in. “Aye! It appears my First Mate is eager to set sail! Is the fine lass ready for an adventure!?” she said.

“Aye sye, Cap’n!” said Lilly.

Once all the riders were secured in, the ride came to life. It was shaped like a standard wooden pirate ship, decorated with fake cannons and sails. As the ride started up, the ship began moving backwards as it prepared to release. As the ship moved further back and back, Brass and Lilly were pushed to the front of their harnesses, looking at the ground. “Are you okay, Lilly? We’re past the point of no return,” she said.

“Here there be dragons, Brassie!” said Lilly.

Brass smiled and as she was about to speak, the pirate ship lunged forward, pushing her and Lilly back against their seats. The ship moved along the path of the pendulum and passed the midpoint, hurling up towards the air. As it began to lose momentum, and their eyes fixed on the sky, it started moving backwards, pulling them back to the fronts of their harnesses. All the while, Brass was gripping the seat as the ship moved back and forth, her teeth clenched together.

“Brassie- what’s wrong? Don’t you fly all the time?” asked Lilly.

Brass slowly looked over at Lilly and responded tentatively. “Usually when I fly, I don’t go backwards! I can stand going forward, but not backwards!” she said.

Lilly reached over and patted Brass on the head. “It’s okay, Brassie- I get scared sometimes too. Don’t worry! I’ll be brave enough for both of us!” she said.

Brass smiled and gave Lilly a nod, holding on to the seat for dear life, despite knowing she was strapped in and completely safe. Soon enough, to her relief, the ride began dying down. The ship’s brakes kicked in which slowed the ride’s momentum, eventually halting it at its original starting position. Brass quickly got up from her seat and shakily departed, taking a moment to get her hooves planted firmly on the ground.

“I didn’t think that ride would take so much out of me...,” said Brass.

“Oh, Brassie- you’re not that old! I bet you’ll live until you’re really old- like twenty!” said Lilly.

Brass sighed and looked to Lilly. “...I’m twenty-five,” she said. She paced around and quickly shook off her nerves, stretching out a bit. “So, I’d say it’s about snack time, isn’t it?”

“Really? Gosh. Um, maybe you should sit down. I don’t want you to break a hip or something...,” said Lilly.

Brass chuckled and nudged Lilly. “Hey, I’m not THAT old yet,” she said, grabbing her playfully and rubbing her head. “So, what do you feel like eating now?”

“Well, a giant pretzel sounds good...,” said Lilly.

“Pretzel, huh? Well, I don’t see Sharon around so we might as well have something to eat while we wait. C’mon, I think I remember there being some food stands this way,” said Brass.

Brass gave Lilly a smile and led the way, making sure she was by her side. They walked over, got a couple of pretzels, and sat down to eat. Brass sat down and placed her pretzel on a napkin. Hers was special and was filled with cheese and spinach. In addition to that, she had some garlic butter sauce to dip it in. She broke off a piece and licked her lips before dipping it in the butter. Smiling, she gently placed the morsel in her mouth, letting it rest on her tongue as she absorbed the flavor. It was still hot, so she didn’t let it linger too long before she began chewing. She continued to munch on her snack, smiling with a satisfied look as she dipped the pieces in the garlic butter while waiting for Sharon to get back. After a bit, Sharon trotted up and joined them.

Brass noticed Sharon quickly approaching and wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Ah, back from your recon mission I see. Find anything?” she asked.

“Ma’am, that exit looks like a go,” said Sharon.

Brass dipped another piece of her pretzel in the butter then popped in into her mouth, chewing and swallowing it before continuing on. “Is that so? Very good. Here, we got you a plain pretzel in case you were hungry when you got back,” she said. She retrieved the pretzel from off to the side and handed it to Sharon.

Sharon sat down and started munching.

As Brass finished up her snack, she looked back towards Lilly while Sharon ate. “How was it? Mine hit the spot and I’m good to go for a while,” she said.

“Mine was good, Brassie,” said Lilly. She stifled a yawn and tried to hide a stretch. “So- what’s next?”

Brass licked her lips of the butter sauce and wiped it clean with a napkin. “That’s a good question... hmmm,” she said as she took out the map and continued along her planned route. “The... Cyclone is next. That should be fun.” She tucked away her map and gave Lilly a smile. “You’re not getting tired... are you?”

“N- No! Of course not, Brassie... Is your arthritis acting up? Do we need to slow down?” asked Lilly.

Brass smirked and gave Lilly a chuckle. “Pssh, no!” she said as she got up and threw away her trash. “C’mon now, if you think you can keep up.”

Lilly and Sharon both gave a big, theatrical yawn at that. The three of them got up from their seats and headed to the next ride: the Cyclone. Like in previous times, they jumped to the front of the line and were able to get on without waiting too long. Fortunately for Brass, Sharon didn’t have too much trouble handling the ride and Lilly seemed to enjoy herself.

After that, the three of them made their way over to the water luge, which was a bit out of the way, but the end result was too good to pass up. The ride itself wasn’t as thrill seeking or intense as the others, but once they got to the finale, they were totally soaked as the log plummeted down the final slope and splashed the riders with loads of water. After Brass and the others got off, they dried themselves with complimentary towels and moved on, laughing and having a good old time.

To completely dry off their coats, they went to the Swinging Chair ride and moved to the front of the line. When it was their turn, they took their seats and strapped in. Lilly and Brass sat next to each other in adjacent seats while Sharon found one a few rows behind them. Once every pony was secured, the ride began spinning the chairs around as it lifted them up higher into the air. Brass and Lilly had their hooves up as they spun around, giggling and smiling at each other.

After the ride subsided and finally came to a stop, they headed into the game area to try out a couple more things before they headed on over to the Fun House. Brass wanted Sharon to try something out first.

“Hey, Sharon. You up for a challenge?” asked Brass.

“Always, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

“You see that Test Your Might game there? The one with the hammer? If you can hit that bell in one try, I’ll wear the silliest hat you can find for the rest of our time here. But if you can’t... I get to choose a hat for you to wear. Deal?” said Brass.

“Sounds good. I saw some fun ones on my recon earlier, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

“Then by all means, Sergeant. Step up to the plate and show me what you got,” said Brass as she smiled and bowed, making room for Sharon to play the game.

Sharon nodded and swaggered up to the game. She rolled her shoulders, turned her head side to side popping it, and leaned back until her back popped. She reached down to pick up the hammer, carefully wrapping the leather strap around her hooves so it wouldn’t fly away. She took several test swings and then sighed, closing her eyes and finding her center. Then she opened them, stepped back, and swung with all her might. It flew up, slammed into the bell, and left a dent in it. She smiled triumphantly, turned to Brass, and offered her a swing.

Brass’ jaw dropped as she watched Sharon easily hit the bell. She looked to her and shook her head, denying the offer to try her luck. “That won’t be necessary, Sergeant. I accept defeat and know when I’m beat. Besides, I wouldn’t want to strain myself and reopen some of these wounds, you know?” she said before sighing and placing a hoof on Sharon’s shoulder. “So, what hat do you have in store for me to wear?”

Sharon cracked a rare smile. “You’ll see- be back in a moment, Ma’am,” she said. She ran around the corner and, after about ten minutes, came trotting back with a large plastic bag. Grinning, she handed it over to Brass.

“Oh dear, what have you got cooked up for me now?” asked Brass as she looked on with skepticism and anxiety at the bag. She took the bag and reached in, taking out the hat.

“Purple is definitely your color, Ma’am,” said Sharon as Lilly giggled as well, clapping her hooves and cheering.

Brass reached in and pulled out a purple wizard hat. It looked familiar, actually, REALLY familiar. She smiled warmly and put it on her head, replacing the floppy ear hat she had on from earlier. “Thank you, Sharon. I’ll wear this with much satisfaction,” she said. She then went over and gave Sharon a hug.

Sharon looked a little uncomfortable but bore it stoically.

After giving Sharon a big hug, Brass stepped back and looked to Lilly. “Ready for our final destination? Next up... the Fun House!” she said.

Lilly nodded, grinning at Brass’ new hat. The three of them went across the game area and arrived at the Fun House. Brass smiled at the two blue mares and went inside, cutting the line. They made their way through the house and found themselves in a room full of fun mirrors. Brass moved in, looking at all the silly ways the mirrors distorted her image. Lilly giggled and pointed at her reflection; she had a giant head and a tiny little body.

Brass smiled and looked into another mirror, which made her flank appear extra big and the rest of her body much smaller. “Wow... very flattering,” she said. She shook her flank and smiled, sticking out her tongue which made Lilly giggle. “Hey, why don’t you show me your silliest face? I’m sure you got one for me, Lilly.” Brass walked next to Lilly and chuckled.

Lilly stuck out her tongue, opened one eye wide, and squeezed the other one shut.

Brass mimicked Lilly but couldn’t hold it and broke into a hysterical laughter, wrapping a hoof around Lilly’s neck. “That’s priceless! I can’t- I can hardly breathe!” she said while continuing to laugh. She then looked around for Sharon. “Hey Sharon, did you see the cute face your sister made!?”

Sharon sighed. “Yes, Ma’am,” she said.

Brass continued to giggle slightly as they moved through the house. Along the way, there were several cheap scares to try and rattle the wits of the three mares, but they were undeterred. Silly Nightmare Night scares like plastic skeletons and bedsheet ghosts were no match for the fearless three. After going through a few more rooms of gags, they came to the end of the house which was a large slide to the exit. All three of them got on and slid down, cheering with delight. At the bottom, they all got up and exited the house.

“Ah, well that wasn’t as scary as I would have hoped. How about you two? Tired yet?” asked Brass.

Lilly was in the middle of a yawn and stifled it. “No, Brassie- I-I’m not tired,” she said before she started to yawn again.

Sharon nodded. “Good to go, Ma’am,” she said.

“Well, I do believe it’s time to go then. Any of you two want a last minute snack before we leave? We’ve got quite a journey ahead of us to get back home...,” said Brass.

Curious, Lilly ran over to the candy store. It looked like a huge gingerbread house and had rows and rows of every confection imaginable. Brass smiled and went after her, stepping into the store to see what she wanted. Maybe a few pieces of candy here and there wouldn’t hurt. Inside, Lilly was looking at the rows and rows of candy. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be in mild shock. While Lilly was browsing around, Brass picked up a peanut butter cup and popped it into her mouth. She mewled with bliss and took another, then another. There were just so many choices that she happily continued looking around, taking samples from here and there.

Lilly finally snapped out of it and filled her saddlebags with a variety of candies and confections, most of them individually packaged. She also picked up several bottled juices and sodas.

Brass perused through the aisles, sampling the sugary confections. Once she had her fill, she went to find Lilly. “Think you got enough stuff there, Sweetie?” she asked.

“Nope!” said Lilly as she started stuffing candy in Brass’ bag as well.

Brass remained still as Lilly began filling her bottomless bags with snacks and other goodies. Remembering that she could put as much as she wanted into the bag, she began clearing the shelves of candy and drinks. Never knew when it might come in handy later, she thought, so she didn’t hesitate to grab whatever she could find. “Hey Lilly, if there is anything else you want, let me know. I got plenty of space in my bag for stuff,” she said,

Lilly looked at Brass strangely. “Did you steal that from Trixie?” she asked.

Brass paused, looking at her saddlebags. “Steal? Dear, Lilly- I would never steal from her. I’m just looking after it and holding it for her for safe keeping. Stealing is bad and I would never do that,” she said with a smile. She then began grabbing all the bottled waters and stuffing it into her bag.

Sharon stepped over and stuffed some fresh fruit in the bag as well.

Brass looked over to Sharon and smiled. “Stuffing in some provisions of your own, eh? Well, if you find anything else, don’t hesitate to put them in my bag. It’s better to be over prepared than under, am I right?” she said.

Sharon nodded while stuffing a loaf of raisin bread in the bags.

Brass continued to follow Lilly around the store, occasionally stopping to let Sharon add in a few items. Along the way, she picked up a few items here and there that could prove useful. Extra bottles, souvenir hats, batteries, first-aid supplies, napkins, and other useful items she could find.

Sharon looked at Brass. “Are you ready to go, Ma’am?” she asked.

Brass finished clearing off a shelf and looked to her. “I’m good to go. Where’s Lilly?” she asked.

Sharon pointed to Lilly who has just stepped out of the restroom. “Good to go, Brassie! Do you need to make a pit stop too?” she asked.

“Uh, sure. Might as well. The last thing I need in the field is a full bladder,” said Brass. She gave Lilly a nod and made a quick visit to the restroom. After taking care of business, and washing her hooves, she came back out. “Good to go. Let’s get going, you two.”

Lilly and Sharon nodded, following Brass’ lead. Brass took out her map and memorized the route to the park’s front entrance. Once she made sure she knew the route, she stuffed it back in her saddlebags and motioned for Sharon and Lilly to follow her. Leading the way, they made their way through the park and towards the park’s entrance.

“Almost there, ladies. Any last minute urges?” asked Brass.

Lilly giggled, ran up to Brass, and jumped on her back. “Giddyup!” she said.

Brass braced herself and supported Lilly’s weight, smiling as she supported her with her wings despite her injuries. “All right, you heard her. Sharon, on point. We’re moving on,” she said.

Sharon led the way and soon enough they arrived at the exit. Strangely, no one at the park seemed to be entering or leaving. In fact, the area around the exit was deserted.

Brass looked around, noticing the sudden lack of activity. She kept her eyes peeled as they walked along, almost to the exit of the park. “So what now? We just walk into the darkness?” she asked.

“If I might suggest, Ma’am- rope?” said Sharon.

Brass looked over at Sharon and gave her a nod. “Good idea, Sergeant. Tie us up. Safety first and all,” she said, giving Sharon a wink and a smile. Sharon quickly tied them together and nodded to her. “All right. Let’s do this,” said Brass. She breathed in and kept Lilly on her back. “Here... we... go…” She started walking and stepped into the abyss.


	15. Part of the Crew

Brass, Sharon, and Lilly stepped carefully into the darkness. The ground they walked across was smooth, at least, since no light seemed to penetrate the darkness. The finally made it through the darkness and stepped out into the light. They were blinded for a moment- it was bright as midday. Brass shielded her eyes as they came out the other side, squinting as she scanned her surroundings.

When their eyes finally adjusted, they looked around. The landscape was- very strange. They seemed to be on an island floating high up in the sky. They stepped out near the edge of it and could hear the wind whistling. Looking down, the sky below was filled with fluffy white clouds.

Looking back over the island they were on, it seemed to be covered with lush jungle. Huge trees rose up high into the sky, festooned with vines. Strange rustling sounds and animal cries came from the undergrowth. In the distance, its edges softened by the encroaching jungle, was the blocky outline of a structure. Looks like they were no longer in Angel Land, but elsewhere.

“All right, ladies. Back to business. Stay alert...,” said Brass.

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

Brass slowly continued forward, keeping an eye peeled. She maintained Lilly on her back, using her wings to keep her steady. The three of them approached the structure, apparently made out of solid concrete and metal. It was an eyesore when seen with the jungle, standing out like a sore hoof. “Sergeant, what do you make of this structure?” she asked.

“Not really sure, Ma’am. It doesn’t really look like a military structure. It looks sort of pre-fab and quickly thrown together,” said Sharon.

“Pre-fab, huh? So what are you saying? This is some sort of construction site?” asked Brass. She continued her way to the structure, looking around the surrounding area for clues about where they were.

Sharon shared, pointing with her hoof. “It might have something to do with that airship tied off to the top of the structure, Ma’am,” she said.

Brass looked up and saw the airship Sharon was pointing to. It was situated above the structure ahead of them. Brass had Lilly get off and gently helped her off her back. “Okay, Lilly. Time to walk. Things might get dicey, so we need to stay mobile and agile,” she said. She continued to lead the way, moving up to the structure. She then hid behind an embankment to scout the area first before moving forward. “Sergeant, perimeter sweep. Meet back in five. I’ll keep Lilly covered and see if I can see anything from up here. Do you get me?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Sharon before heading out to look around.

While Sharon was doing reconnaissance, Brass poked her head up above the bushes to see what they were up against, if anything. “How are you doing, Lilly? You good?” she asked.

“Yeah, Brassie. This place is weird...,” said Lilly.

“It is, isn’t it? Well, just stay close to me and Sharon and everything’s going to be fine. I promise,” said Brass. She turned around and gave Lilly a smile, sliding back down the embankment next to her. “We’ll get through this.”

“Okay, Brassie. Hey- you think there are pirates here?” asked Lilly.

Brass tilted her head slightly as she looked at Lilly. “Pirates? What makes you say that?” she asked.

Lilly pointed with her hoof at a flag flapping at the top of the ship’s mast. It looked like a skull with some crossed bones beneath it. “The flag, Brassie!” she said.

Brass looked up and saw the flag above the ship. “Ah... I guess that would make sense. If we are dealing with pirates, surely they won’t be friendly towards complete strangers. I just hope Sharon doesn’t run into any trouble,” she said. She looked back to Lilly then to the surrounding area while they waited for Sharon to come back.

Eventually, Sharon trotted out of the trees. “Ma’am, as near as I can tell, this is some sort of pirate base. I saw them offloading some, um, treasure into it from the airship. The guards don’t go very far out into the jungle but it won’t be easy to get in there- they have several guards at both entrances,” she said.

Brass sighed with relief as Sharon made it back safely at their position. “Guards, huh? Well, since when has mere guards stopped us before?” she asked. She looked back up to the airship, wondering what could be onboard. “Do you think another facet could be up there? Or would they be inside the base?”

“Don’t know, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

Brass began pacing, thinking about their next plan of attack. “Now we’re here, and the only way out is the way we came or through another wooden door or something. But... we don’t want to miss a facet, so I’d say we’re going to have to take that base, just to be safe. Sergeant, would this be considered an outer dream or some in-between place like the last?”

“I think this is an outer dream. So we should find a facet around here somewhere in a cocoon...,” said Sharon.

“And I’m guessing somewhere in that base or up on that airship. Geez, this is going to be a toughie,” said Brass. She cracked her neck and loosened up her legs, trying to get a feel for the condition of her body. Her injuries were still there and she was still unable to fly, but it was hurting less. “Sergeant, what should we do with Lilly? It could be dangerous to bring her along, but just as equally risky to have her hide somewhere...”

“Whatever you think is best, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

Brass sighed, weighing her options as she glanced over at Lilly. She couldn’t just leave her alone, but she’d be putting her in harm’s way if she tagged along. She looked back to the airship then to Sharon. “She comes along. I’m sure we’ll be able to keep her safe,” she said finally. She then walked beside Lilly and placed a hoof on her shoulder, looking her in the eye. “Lilly, I need you to listen very carefully. Your sister and I are going to try and take back that base from the mean old pirates, okay? That means things could get a little dangerous once we start fighting. When that does happen, I need you to go out of sight until it’s all over. Okay? Don’t worry, Hon. Sharon and I will keep you safe.”

“But Brassie, how do you know they’re mean?” asked Lilly.

Brass blinked and looked at Lilly. “Hmm... how do I know they’re mean?” she said to herself. She scratched her head and looked back towards the base. “Huh. I don’t know. I always just assume the worst I suppose...”

“Okay, Brassie. Just stay safe. I’ll hide like you asked,” said Lilly.

“Only when and if we engage in combat. You’ll be tied to my hip otherwise, not literally of course,” said Brass as she waved Lilly over with her hoof. “Now stay close to me. We’re going to see if they’re ‘friendly’ or not. And when I say run and hide, you do so without hesitation, okay?”

“Yes, Brassie,” said Lilly as she stuck her tongue out at her. “I heard you the first time...”

Brass smiled and patted Lilly on the head. “Good, filly. Now let’s get moving. We’ll see if we can talk our way through first before having to use force. Sergeant, stay on the other side of Lilly and let me do all the talking,” she said, giving Sharon a look before walking towards the base.

Sharon took up her position and followed Brass’ lead. Brass sighed and kept her eyes on the structure ahead of them, walking slowly and clearly in the middle of the path. She didn’t want to convey any signs of aggression or hostility at first, trying to get on the pirates’ good side before having to result to fighting. Maybe it’ll be another cake walk like the last place.

“Hello? Is any pony there?” asked Brass.

The two guard ponies, who had been slumped over a game of dice, snapped to attention. The pegasus on the left put his hoof to his sword while the one on the right let out a shrill whistle. Soon enough, five more pegasi and a unicorn came trotting up from within the structure. They were armed with cutlasses which they drew, holding them idly to their sides.

The unicorn, attired in a fancy jacket and numerous golden earrings, asked, “Well, now- who be this?”

Brass moved ahead of Lilly and Sharon, not drawing any weapons just yet. “We be just weary travelers, looking for some adventure. Here be my wife, Sharon and our daughter, Lilly. We’re a family and stumbled upon this place. What be all this anyway?” asked Brass, lying about their true relationship status to make it harder for the pirates to attack a traveling family of mares. Anything to give Brass and the others an edge, just in case.

“Well, now! Adventure ye be seekin’?” said the pirate unicorn as they smiled, showing several gold teeth. “Well, there be plenty o’ that aboard me Dragon’s Plunder. Now why would I be having a bunch of land lubbers, and a wee lass like her, aboard me ship?”

Brass smiled at the pirate in a friendly manner, stepping towards them. “You mean to tell me you don’t want three gorgeous mares onboard your ship? Well if that’s the case, we can leave...,” she said.

“Well now- I said nothing of the thing. But ye see, we’ve plenty of wenches already. What could you bring to the ship? How can you help the crew?” asked the pirate.

“Well, we both have some combat experience between Sharon and I. We could help provide security. And Lilly here can... help keep things tidy and clean for ya. So whaddya say? Mind bringing us aboard?” asked Brass.

“Well, I could use a cabin filly... All right, you can join me crew. But know this- you will be watched. And mutineers swing by the yardarm, don’t forget that!” said the pirate. She grinned, doffed her hat with a flourish, and the pirate headed back into the building with her guards trailing.

Brass smiled then sighed, turning to Sharon and Lilly. She whispered, “Just play along, gals. And try not to do anything to attract too much attention to yourselves. Sharon, when we’re inside, have a look around for anything that might indicate a facet close by. If you don’t find anything, rendezvous back with us. Lilly, stay close to me as we head to the ship. Got it?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” said Sharon.

“Yeah, Brassie...,” said Lilly.

Brass gave them a nod and followed after one of the pirates. She made sure to keep her cool and not give any of the guards a reason to confront them. As they walked, she kept note of key aspects of the base such as exits, windows, and rooms of interest.

The pegasus guard they were following led them to a room. “These will be your quarters. Get some rest if you can- we sail at dusk, three hours from now,” he said. The guard left them alone in their room, shutting the door behind him.

Brass let out a sigh once they were left alone then turned to the others. “All right, we got three hours to find and free that facet. Let’s split up and search around then meet up in thirty minutes. Sharon, try and get aboard the ship and search there. Lilly and I will stay here in the base to see if we can find her. Is that understood?” she asked.

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Sharon before heading out to search the ship.

In the meantime, Brass and Lilly looked around the base for anything unusual, remaining as casual as they could. After their thirty minutes were up, Brass and Lilly waited for Sharon to return. They didn’t find anything and hoped Sharon had some better news. 

“Sorry, Ma’am. Pretty much covered the whole ship. No signs of facets,” said Sharon.

Brass sighed and looked towards the ship. “Then wherever they’re headed, we must follow. There’s a facet around here somewhere and they’re going to help us. Do you know where the pirate captain is?” she asked.

“Ma’am, she was at the wheel when I was last up there. The unicorn that talked to us earlier...?” said Sharon.

“All right, when we leave in a few hours, I’ll talk to her about helping us. We could use all the help we can get. Until then, let’s get some rest. Lilly needs her sleep to have enough energy for the trip,” said Brass. She patted Sharon on the back before making their way back to the room they were given. “We’ll be fine. We’ll be okay. Now rest. We’ll need our strength...”

While Brass and Sharon were asleep, Lilly crawled onto the bed beside Brass. When she woke up, Lilly was sprawled across her, snoring softly. Brass blinked and smiled as Lilly lay next to her. She stroked her mane then got out of bed, letting her sleep a bit more as she talked to Sharon.

“Sharon... you awake?” asked Brass.

“I am now, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

“Good. So here’s the plan. We get onboard, try and get the captain to help our cause, then find the facet. Sounds easy enough, right?” said Brass.

“Um, yes. You might want to add some treasure into the mix. But other than that...,” said Sharon.

“Treasure, huh? We don’t have much of that lying around, do we?” said Brass as she rubbed her chin, trying to think up a way of bribing the pirates. “Where do you propose we get some ‘treasure’?”

“You misunderstand, Ma’am. You see, there is treasure piled up near the facet so it’s in the pirate’s best interest...,” said Sharon.

“Ah...,” said Brass before giving Sharon a wink. “The prospect of a ‘treasure’. Well, aren’t they going to be pissed when they find none there...” She thought the plan over, thinking of no better alternative. “Well it’s better than nothing.” She moved closer to Lilly and placed a hoof on her shoulder. “Lilly, Honey? It’s time to get up.”

“Just five more minutes,” said Lilly as she mumbled, rolling away from Brass and pulling the blankets up tight around her.

Brass smiled and moved closer, whispering in her ear. “Okay, I guess we’ll just leave you here while your sis and I go sailing on a pirate ship in the clouds...,” she said.

“OK, Brassie... Wait, what?” said Lilly. Suddenly, she was awake and looking at Brass.

“Yup. We’re going on a cruise, so wake up already,” said Brass. She stood up and moved next to Sharon. “Let’s quickly eat some breakfast and then meet up with the captain and her crew.”

Lilly’s eyes shined bright. “Yay!” she said as she scrambled up and dug into her saddle bag.

Lilly came up with several cinnamon buns and started munching happily. Brass grabbed some food out of her bag as well, chowing down and looking out blankly ahead of her. Sharon dug in and a few minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door.

Brass had just finished her breakfast and got up to answer the door, opening it up. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Report to the Dragon’s Hoard. We lift off in fifteen minutes,” said a pirate. He didn’t bother to open the door and his hoofsteps could be heard retreating from it.

Brass looked back to Sharon and Lilly, getting them ready to move out. “C’mon, you two. Ship’s leaving in fifteen. Make sure you got everything and let’s head on over. Sharon, you’ve been there, right? Lead the way,” she said.

Sharon nodded and led them to the top of the structure and the rope ladders leading up to the ship.

When they got there, Brass just looked up the ladders. “We’re supposed to climb this thing all the way up?” she asked.

“Come on, Ma’am. Not afraid of a little climb, are you? Last ones up is a filthy bilge rat!” said Sharon and with that, she started climbing up the right ladder to the ship.

Brass sighed and let Lilly go ahead of her. “Go on, Lilly. Follow behind Sharon. I’ll be right behind you,” she said.

After a careful climb, they made it up to the top of the ship. The wood had a dark, almost black color and a beautiful grain. The ship was a three-mast schooner with every scrap of sail up. The ship was bucking hard against the securing lines with every gust of wind. Brass and the others noticed a dozen cannons organized in three rows on the port side. As they crawled over, they assumed the same could be found on the starboard.

When they finally got onboard, Brass looked around and nodded with approval. She had never been on a ship before, especially a flying ship. She had Lilly wait with Sharon while she sought out the captain. She looked towards the back of the ship and saw a unicorn at the helm, standing proudly behind the wheel. Brass made her way over to her to see how she was doing.

“Good evening, captain. So we’ll be heading out soon?” asked Brass.

“Indeed we shall! Now- what kind of adventure did ye be seeking?” asked the pirate captain.

Brass smiled in a friendly manner, walking alongside the captain. “My family and I are treasure hunters of a very specific kind of treasure. But surely you pirates wouldn’t be interested in that...,” she said.

The captain walked over to Brass and started sniffing her.

Brass stood still, keeping her eyes on the captain. “Uh... what are you doing?” she asked.

“You don’t belong here. You’re friends- don’t think I’d be believing the tale of a family, did ye- they belong here, but you do not...,” said the pirate captain.

Brass scoffed at the captain, giving her a stern look. “Now don’t go misunderstanding what we have. We ARE family... just not in the way you’re thinking of. And what do you mean they belong and I don’t?” she asked.

“My fine ship here- she’s sailed between all of the dream worlds and charted most of them. But ye are not of any of ‘em...,” said the pirate captain.

“Oh? And how do you know that? I was in a dream... a horrible one at that. Guess you just haven’t seen them all, eh?” said Brass as she turned fully towards the captain, keeping eye contact with her. “Look, I may not be from here, but I need to be here. And I need your expertise in navigating these dreamscapes in search of... several, high value targets.”

“You have my ear...,” said the pirate captain.

Brass sighed, laying it all out for the pirate captain. “We’re looking for several of our family members who are lost among the various dreamscapes. They were taken from us and are being kept hostage at the mercy of a mad pony. Now, these certain ponies happen to be of royalty. They’re all sisters, and if we can get them all back together, you’ll be greatly rewarded,” she said.

“And what would these royals look like?” asked the pirate captain.

“They all look like Sharon and Lilly- blue unicorn mares,” said Brass.

“And is that all?” asked the pirate captain.

“...and they would probably be covered in a red cocoon. That’s how their captor likes to keep his prisoners,” said Brass.

“Ah, well then. It’s easy enough. Ye be wantin’ the Crimson Death. I’ve heard numerous reports that the captain has some sort of dark magic around him. Some sort of red magic. And he draws his strength from inscrolled ponies. Ponies surrounded by red magic...,” said the pirate captain.

Brass smiled and looked hopeful that the captain knew who she was talking about. “Sounds like our pony there, Captain... um?” she asked.

“Captain Kibuluu will do just fine...,” said the pirate captain.

“Okay, Captain Kibuluu, sounds like we have a common foe. So mind helping us out find the rest of Lilly’s sisters? You’ll be greatly rewarded...,” said Brass.

“If we want the Crimson Death, we’ll need to scuttle his lieutenants. That promises to not be easy. Sure, are ye, that you want to go down this road?” asked Captain Kibuluu.

Brass turned to the captain with a determined look. “I’ll do anything to get the others back, even if it means fighting an entire army! Just point me in their direction and consider them dead,” she said.

“Yes but answer me this- can ye take me orders? You see, there can only be one captain on a ship!” said Captain Kibuluu.

Brass raised an eyebrow at the captain, circling around her. “I never said I was a captain, but okay. I’ll do what you like, seeing as we’re guests onboard this fine vessel. Just do whatever you can to help us find the others,” she said.

“We best be starting with Bloth, captain of the Maelstrom. His been sighted around these parts. So tell me- what should I call ye?” asked Captain Kibuluu.

“Just call me Brass, captain. And the others are Sharon and Lilly. Lilly is the young filly,” said Brass as she looked over towards them and smiled. “Where will we be staying? Surly not with the others in your crew. Is there a mare section we could use?”

“Ye can use my own cabin. That way I can be sure yer safe. ‘Tis a good crew, but they can get... enthusiastic at times. Could not vouchsafe yer safety anywhere else,” said Captain Kibuluu.

Brass gave the captain a nod and smiled, reassured by her concern for Lilly and Sharon. “Thank you, Captain. They mean a lot to me. I can rest easy knowing that they’re safe,” she said.

After talking with the captain, Brass went over to Lilly and Sharon to give them a heads up of the situation. While she was doing that, Captain Kibuluu mustered her crew and prepared to set sail. Her crew detached the ship from the aerial dock and had the sails at full open, propelling the ship forward. As the ship began to move, Brass and the others watched from the sides, seeing the island behind them below. While they watched the sun set, Brass put a hoof around Lilly, giving her a smile as the young filly smiled with delight. Everything was going to be all right, Brass thought. She wouldn’t let anything happen to her or her sisters. She looked from Lilly to the setting sun, optimistic about the upcoming journey.

“Brassie? The captain over there? She said it would take about three hours with, um, favorite winds? That didn’t make sense. Anyway, she said it would take that long to reach the cove where Bloth is. She said we needed to be sneaky so that we could shoot all those huge cannons at him! I was wondering...,” said Lilly.

Brass admired the sunset a bit longer then looked down to Lilly. “Hmm?” she asked.

“Um...,” said Lilly.

Brass smiled at Lilly and turned fully to face her. “What’s on your mind, Hon? Getting cold hooves before we engage this Bloth pony? Don’t worry. Just leave the fighting to me and Sharon,” she said.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just- you know- I’ve never got to- well...,” said Lilly.

Brass tilted her head, wondering what Lilly needed. “What’s the matter? What do you need, Lilly?” she asked.

“Would it... would it be okay if I...?” said Lilly.

“If you what?” asked Brass.

A grin broke the somber tone of Lilly’s face and she jumped up into Brass’ hooves, hugging her around the neck. “I wanna fire the cannon! Can I? Can I, Brass?” she said finally.

Brass was startled as Lilly wrapped her hooves around her, gasping a little. After hearing her request, she smiled warmly and patted her on the back. “We’ll see, Lilly. We can ask the Captain about it when the time comes, but for now, we should not do anything to give away our position unnecessarily. Once we see the enemy, you can fire the first shot, kay?” she said.

“I’ll hold you too it, Brassie!” said Lilly.

Brass gave Lilly a nod. “Okay. I’ll try and remember,” she said. As the night sky soon came upon them, she looked up and noticed it getting dark. “You okay? You’re not tired or anything, are you? The Captain let us use her quarters, so you can rest there if you want.”

“Shouldn’t we all get some rest, Brassie? You know- so we’re ready for trouble?” asked Lilly as she looked around worriedly. She then leaned forward to whisper to Brass. “I’m a little worried- about you too! I mean, I’m fine- but those mean old pirates might beat you up if I’m- I’m- not there to protect you!”

Brass smiled and rustled the top of Lilly’s head. “Okay, my dashing guardian. Let’s get some rest. How does that sound, Sharon?” she asked.

“Sounds good, Ma’am. I hate waiting. You gotta catch your sleep where you can...,” said Sharon.

“True that. C’mon, let’s get some shut eye,” said Brass. She gave the two of them a nod and led the way to Captain Kibuluu’s private quarters, entering the room and looking for a place to lay down.

Lilly was already jumping up and down on the bed giggling. Brass shook her head and walked over to her.

“C’mon now, dear. Be respectful of our host’s bed,” said Brass. She looked around and saw a small couch off to the side. “Sharon, you and Lilly can share the bed. I’ll take the couch. You and I need to be up after two hours to talk with the Captain about our plan. We’ll let Lilly sleep in while we do that.”

Sharon pulled out her pocket watch and set the alarm. “Yes, Ma’am,” she said. She laid down on the bed with Lilly and within minutes they were both breathing evenly and sound asleep.

Brass smiled as she watched the two sisters sleeping soundly. Once they were asleep, she got comfy on the small couch and fell asleep as well, thinking about how happy they made her feel.

#

Brass slowly drifted awake to a hoof shaking her shoulder. She twitched her nose and opened her eyes, looking up to see who was nudging her. “Huh? Wha?” she asked.

“Ms. Casing? Ms. Casing? Wake up now,” said a voice. The mare in white stepped away and the morning light streaming through the window blinded Brass. She began to realize how sore she was and, looking around, noticed she was still sitting in the chair by Trixie’s bed in the castle’s medical ward.

“Wh- Where am I? What is all this?” asked Brass. She sat up and looked around. She gasped as she found herself in the hospital room. “Trixie!?”

The blue mare lay still on the bed, looking pale and worn. She was festooned with various wires measuring her vitals and a tube in her mouth was the only thing keeping her breathing. The nurse turned to Brass. “Dear, did you have a bad dream?” she asked.

Brass blinked, rubbing her eyes as she looked at Trixie. “Is- Is she okay? Will she make it?” she asked. She stood up and looked at the nurse with pleading eyes.

The nurse looked away from Brass and started cleaning up around the room, never mind that the room was already clean. “Um, well, I’m not a doctor...,” she said.

Brass glanced back to Trixie and went to her bedside, placing a hoof on hers. “Is the doctor around? I need to talk to him about Trixie,” she said.

“Please try and calm down! The doctor has gone home to rest. There’s noth- I mean, he’s really tired,” said the nurse, finishing lamely.

Brass scowled at the nurse, obviously not happy with her lack of concern for her marefriend. “Is there any pony who can help? I need to know if my friend here is going to be okay,” she said. She left Trixie’s side and walked up to the nurse. “If you can’t help me, I’ll find some pony who can.”

The nurse was evasive, not wanting to meet Brass’ eyes. “Ms. Casing, if you can still hope- you should hold onto that...,” she said, almost managing to hide a glance at one of the machines by the bed.

“I’ll always hope. I love this mare and I’d do anything to save her,” said Brass. Furrowing her brow, she followed the nurse’s gaze and turned to see what she was looking at, though, the machine didn’t mean anything to her. Sighing, she turned back to the nurse. “Look, I’m a little stressed out here. Is there anything you can do to help me out? Don’t you have some knowledge of how she’s doing?”

The nurse, who had been staring at the machine, quickly looked away. “Um, well, I- I-,” she said.

Brass narrowed her eyes at the nurse, taking a step forward. “What are you hiding? Tell me,” she said.

“Well, I- I don’t know if I should...,” said the nurse.

Remaining stern, Brass placed a hoof on the nurse’s shoulder and glared at her. “I’m the only family Trixie has. You need to tell me...,” she said.

“Well, that machine there-,” said the nurse as she started to tear up.

As the nurse mentioned the machine again, Brass quickly turned back towards it. “What about it? Tell me!” she said.

“It- It measures brain activity. I was in here earlier- and she was dreaming. But now-,” said the nurse as she trailed off at the end.

“But now... what?” asked Brass.

The nurse continued, “You have to understand-”

Brass sneered and turned to the nurse. “Out with it already! What is happening to my Trixie!?” she asked.

“Well, the fever was so high! We did everything we could, but-,” said the nurse.

“But what!? Is she okay or not!?” asked Brass as she began to tear, fearing the worst the nurse had to tell her.

“It’s just- her body may survive, but...,” said the nurse.

A tear rolled down Brass’ cheek as she looked to her love lying on the bed. “Her... body?” she asked.

“The- The machine. She- She doesn’t have any brain activity. Her body may survive, but she- she’s gone...,” said the nurse finally.

“No…,” said Brass as she hurried over to Trixie’s bedside while crying. “Trixie!? Can you hear me!? Wake up! Wake up, my love!” She placed her hooves on Trixie’s shoulders, trying to shake her awake. “I love you! Please don’t leave me!”

The only sounds were of the rasping of artificial breathing, the beeping of a slow heartbeat, and the quiet tears shed by the nurse. Brass was hyper-ventilating by then, frantically trying to wake Trixie up. Her head began to get dizzy as the thought of losing Trixie flooded her mind. She was losing her sanity as she clutched on to Trixie’s comatose body, crying profusely

#

Brass felt someone nudging her shoulder and heard her name being called from a long way off. Still on the couch onboard Captain Kibuluu’s ship, she shook awake, looking over at the pony who was nudging her.

“Wake up, Ma’am,” hissed Sharon in a quiet whisper. “It looked like you were having a bad dream...”

As Brass’ vision cleared up, she saw Sharon there before her. She then got off the couch and wrapped her hooves around her. “I- I had the worst dream...,” she said.

“Um, okay, ma’am. Sorry to hear that. So... ever worked with any heavy artillery?” asked Sharon.

Brass wiped the tears away and stood back “Uh, no. Never dealt with any of that. Heavy artillery was something the regular Guards dealt with, not the HS,” she said.

“Well, these cannons are a bit... archaic. Which means they take, with a crack crew, at least two minutes to load. Most naval battles of these types are slugging matches where luck counts as much as skill. What we need to do is sneak up on the Maelstrom and deliver a full broadside. If we can take out her sails, she’ll be dead in the water. You use grappling hooks, pull the ships together, and you board her. Now, on the water, such surprise almost never happens except, perhaps, in a thick fog. But, when you have three dimensions and clouds to work with, well- let’s just say we’ve got a chance. But we must remain absolutely quiet- if they hear us coming...,” said Sharon.

“Then we lose our element of surprise. Hmm, well all that is up to the Captain. She seems to know what she’s doing, so we’ll leave the maneuvering up to her. As for the cannons and full broadside barrage, her crew better be up to par with Guard standards, or better even. We only have one shot at this, for if he escapes, he’ll alert the others,” said Brass as she tapped her chin with her hoof, thinking about the plan. “This- This could work. I like it.”

Sharon quirked her lips. “I’m... glad you approve, Ma’am...,” she said.

Brass smiled and patted Sharon on the shoulder. “Let’s go discuss this with the Captain, shall we? This plan will only work if we all know what’s going on,” she said.

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

Brass gave Sharon a nod and got off the couch, smiling as she looked over at Lilly still sleeping. She and Sharon left the cabin and looked around for Captain Kibuluu. It was dark out, but there were some lanterns still lit around the ship. The two mares walked around, looking out as the ship soared through the air.

Pointing with her hoof, Sharon noted. “That’s the captain over there...,” she said.

Brass looked over and found the captain at the wheel, steering her ship through the clouds. She and Sharon made their way up to discuss the upcoming battle. “How are things going there, Captain?” she asked.

“As well as can be expected. But ye’ve not come here to ask about me health. What need ye?” asked Captain Kibuluu.

“I wanted to know what you planned to do once we caught up with the ship. And in case you’ve got nothing, my partner here has a nice plan we could use,” said Brass.

“Please- go on...,” said Captain Kibuluu, a half smile tugging at the corner of the captain’s mouth.

Brass smirked then turned to Sharon. “This is your show, Sharon. Lay it on her,” she said before Sharon shared the plan with the captain.

“Aye, lass- we were intending similar. Can the three of ye man a cannon? Some of me ponies drank far too much rum and are useless to me...,” said Captain Kibuluu.

“Um, sure. We can handle a lone cannon. Right, Sharon?” asked Brass as she nervously looked to Sharon, hoping she had some knowledge of how it worked.

“Well, with Lilly’s help, Ma’am. Perhaps we should take a cannon below decks- might be a bit safer...,” said Sharon.

“Yeah. We’ll definitely need one of the gunner positions below deck. Surely there’ll be a porthole available for us to stick a cannon,” said Brass before turning back to Captain Kibuluu. “I’m relying on you and your crew to get this ship into position and to help with the boarding party. We can’t allow the lieutenant to escape. Oh, and make sure your ponies don’t hit any of the main compartments of the ship. I don’t want to risk losing one of the sisters to friendly fire. Only fire enough to cripple the ship, not completely destroy it.”

“You do your job and I’ll do mine, landlubber...,” said Captain Kibuluu.

Brass gave the captain a stern look, making sure she understood the delicacy of the situation. “Not a single hair on the sisters’ coats better not be harmed,” she said, giving her a standoffish look before turning to the stairs. “Notify us once we’re close...” She then left the captain with Sharon, heading off to find something to eat. “What do you think about the Captain, Sharon? Can we trust her?”

“Ma’am- it’s her ship. If you keep pushing, we’ll be lucky to walk the plank...,” said Sharon.

Brass sighed, exhaling deeply. “I know, I know. I’m just on edge now that we’re close to finding this Red guy. I just don’t want to let the others down,” she said. She and Sharon made their way into the mess area and picked up a few things before heading back to the Captain’s Cabin to check on Lilly.

Lilly was fast asleep, cocooned in a deep pile of blankets. Seeing that she was still asleep, Brass and Sharon placed the food on a nearby table and sat down to eat while they waited for the upcoming battle. They needed to be in tip-top shape if they wanted any chance of succeeding. As the two ate, Brass looked over to Sharon.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, but… what’s your view on Trixie? I know how Sonia feels about her, but what about you? If you’ve told me before, I must’ve forgotten. I’ve been running on fumes for a while now,” said Brass.

“Do you have a sister?” asked Sharon.

“No, I don’t,” said Brass.

“You... don’t get a choice when it comes to family,” said Sharon.

“I know, but I’m asking if you like her or not. She is, after all, the main reason why I’m going through all this. But after I met all of you, I want to save you all as well, but Trixie…,” said Brass as she looked down at her plate, deep in thought. “I love her most of all.”

“That’s... very nice, Ma’am. And it doesn’t matter whether or not I like her. I’m going to save her. That’s all that matters,” said Sharon.

Brass gave Sharon a reassuring smile. “Well, do you like me? If everything does go according to plan, and we make it out of here, you’ll be seeing a lot of me in the near future... or at least, I hope... if Trixie stays with me,” she said.

“...You make Lilly happy. That’s all that matters,” said Sharon.

“All right, I guess...,” said Brass. The two continued to eat, and when they were done, it was time to wake up Lilly. Brass made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge, nudging Lilly’s shoulder. “Time to wake up, Honey. We’ve got some cannon training to do...”

“Just five more minutes...,” said Lilly as she rolled over and burrowed deeper under the covers.

“But Lilly, don’t you want to see the cannon?” asked Brass.

A small voice came from within the covers. “That’s not fair, Brassie- I’m comfy!” said Lilly.

“Well then...,” said Brass while smirking. She then got on the bed and under the covers with Lilly. “You’re right. This is comfy...”

Lilly grinned and hugged Brass, dozing off again. Well, that didn’t work out the way Brass had hoped. She thought the awkwardness of sharing a bed with an old mare like her would’ve caused Lilly to get out of bed, but... it just made things worse. Though, seeing Lilly sleep made Brass smile and so she let her have five more minutes. Carefully getting out of bed, she returned to Sharon.

“C’mon, we might as well get the cannon set up while she’s still snoozing...,” said Brass.

“Cannon!?” said Lilly as she jumped out of bed and onto Brass’ back. “Did somepony say cannon!? Giddyup!”

Brass smiled at the sudden weight on her back and kept Lilly steady. “Now you want to get out of bed? I mentioned the cannon, like, twice before...,” she said.

“Less talk, more cannon!” said Lilly.

“Okay then, let’s get going! Sharon, to the cannon!” said Brass as she looked to Sharon, eying her to take point and lead them to their cannon.

Sharon rolled her eyes and dutifully led them to the cannon. When they arrived, they were below deck along a line of cannons matched up with portholes. The three of them walked down the line and came to the last one, near the stern of the ship.

“Looks like this one will work, no?” asked Brass as she let Lilly down. She then moved closer and inspected the cannon. “Any idea how this works, Sharon?”

“Well, you pour gunpowder down the barrel then carefully pack in the wadding. Then comes the cannon ball. You light the fuse in the back and boom! That’s about it, Ma’am...,” said Sharon.

Brass smiled, giving an approving nod. “Look at you. Quite the expert, are we? That’s good. We’ll give it a good test run soon,” she said.

“And I get to light it! Right, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

“Of course you do, Hon,” said Brass as she rubbed the top of Lilly’s head. “Just be careful when you do.”

Lilly cheered and danced around while Sharon located the supplies for the cannon and reviewed the technique with the other ponies. After thirty minutes, everyone felt comfortable with the process which was good. A pirate came rushing down to spread the whispered word- the Maelstrom had been spotted nearby. The way she was wallowing in the wind, she must’ve been heavy laden with treasure! Silence was the watchword- there would only be one chance to sneak up on her in the predawn fog and she could still be lost within it if they weren’t careful.

As the Maelstrom came into view, Brass waited alongside their cannon with Sharon and Lilly. The piloting of the ship was all up to Captain Kibuluu and her crew, so all she could do was wait for the signal. She stood there anxiously, psyching herself up for the ensuing barrage the ship would unleash on its unsuspecting foe. She could only hope for the best.

“Ma’am?” Sharon whispered quietly. “I forgot to mention- when it’s time to launch, they’ll un-hood the lanterns at both ends of the ship. As soon as you see the light, count to five and fire...”

“Roger that. I’ll keep an eye on the other gun crews too to make sure we don’t miss our mark,” said Brass. She then turned to Lilly. “You ready to do this, Hon?”

“Yes, Brassie! Hey- do you have a lighter?” asked Lilly.

“Lighter?” asked Brass as she looked around and found a torch on a wall. She figured that would do, since she didn’t smoke or need a lighter. “Here, use this. Makes it feel more authentic.” She smiled, hoping it would be okay.

Lilly took the torch from Brass with wide-eyed wonder. She held it in front of her carefully, keeping the fire far away from herself and everypony else.

“Good, filly. Just wait for our signal before you go lighting the cannon,” said Brass. She then looked to Sharon and gave her a nod, sighing as she waited anxiously for the ship to get into the optimal firing position.

It was a surreal and tense time. Everypony had their equipment wrapped in cloth so the only sounds were the howling of the wind and the creaking of the timbers. Only a few candles were lit so the shadows danced around the hold. Everypony only took small steps, shifting nervously from hoof to hoof, almost holding their breath waiting.

Brass kept her gaze locked towards the front of the ship, waiting in anticipation of the lanterns to be seen. “Steady, gals. Steady. The others are depending on us to not fail,” she said. She gulped and kept a hoof placed on Lilly’s back as a sign of reassurance. Everything was going to be okay.

Suddenly, light flared at the far end of the hold. As soon as the flicker of light reached Brass’ eyes, she moved her hoof to Lilly’s shoulder and started counting to five. “Five... four... three... two... and- OPEN FIRE!” she said.

Lilly lit the fuse, stepped back, and squealed with delight as the cannon boomed.

Brass flinched as the cannon fired, feeling the concussive force in her chest as the other cannons fired as well. The Maelstrom was severely damaged by the initial volley as the cannon balls from Kibuluu’s ship took out its masts and exposed cannon ports. “Nicely done, Lilly!” said Brass.

Lilly smiled, cheered, and did a little dance while pumping her hoof into the air.

A rough voice from above called out, “Hold your fire, mates- and prepare to board her!”

Hearing that they were about to board, Brass turned to Sharon and gave her a nod. “Let’s get up there and join them, Sergeant. Lilly, I need you to go to the Captain’s Cabin and wait there for us to return, okay? Can you do that for me?” asked Brass.

Lilly looked on the verge of tears and arguing but, when she saw the look in Brass’ eyes, she relented. “Brassie- I need to be there when you wake her up- okay? Please?” she said.

Brass smiled and shook her head. “Already doubting me? I didn’t say you had to remain there for the entirety of the engagement. We just need to secure the ship and make sure it’s safe. Then, when it’s all clear, we’ll come back for you,” she said. She put a hoof to Lilly’s cheek then wiped away any forming tears.

Lilly nodded, smiled, and scampered up the stairs to the deck, skipping happily to the captain’s cabin. As Lilly headed up, so did Brass and Sharon. Brass looked around for the captain to join her boarding crew. Several of the ship’s crew were preparing ropes to swing over and wooden planks to walk over to the enemy ship. Some of the pirate ponies motioned Brass and Sharon to join them. Several grappling hooks had flown and the ships were being drawn closer together.

Brass and Sharon joined the boarding party, watching as the Maelstrom was pulled closer to Kibuluu’s ship. She turned to Sharon and tapped her on the shoulder. “What kind of resistance do you think will be over there? More necromancers? Skeletons? Regular pirates?” she asked.

“Pirates I would imagine, Ma’am. Cutlasses and the like,” said Sharon.

“Well let’s hope so. If we have to face anything like our last foes, I don’t know how long I’ll last,” said Brass.

When the ships were towed together, Brass and Sharon followed behind the first wave of Kibuluu’s pirates, hurrying over a wooden plank bridge. Brass readied a knife in her mouth as she galloped over the bridge to the Maelstrom.

Bloth was a giant bear of a pony. He was armored with a breastplate, greaves, bracers and spiked pauldrons. He was bald but made up for it with a long, black beard in two large braids. His face was scared and he had one yellow eye and one orange one. He wielded a huge sword that he used to sweep away the pirates in front of him as he bellowed and sang happily.

Once Brass and Sharon were over on the Maelstrom, Brass spotted Bloth making quick work of Kibuluu’s pirates. She spit out her knife and held it in one hoof. “Looks like that’s our pony. Sharon, back me up. I need to take him out before he does any more damage...,” she said. She exhaled calmly and headed straight for him, knife at the ready.

Sharon immediately took up a flanking position a few steps behind Brass, keeping any of the pirates taking advantage of the attention she was paying Bloth. To test his response time and agility, Brass took two knives from her belt that she got from the pirates and hurled them at Bloth. She stood on her hindlegs and tossed one in each hoof at him.

Bloth deflected one with his sword and used his pauldron to deflect the other. His attention then focused on Brass as he lumbered towards her.

Seeing her enemy take notice of her, Brass grinned and prepared herself. “And you must be... Bloth. Pleasure to meet you. Now I suppose we can’t handle this in a more... civilized manner, can we?” she asked.

“You picked the wrong fight, filly!” said Bloth.

“Is that so?” asked Brass as she raised an eyebrow at him, readying two more knives from her belt. “Try me, you walking heap of metal.” She kept her eyes on him, looking out for any weaknesses in his armor.

“Bloth!” Kibuluu suddenly yelled out. “There’s been enough blood this day! Let this end between you and Brass. If ye win, we’ll leave you be. If she wins, you’ll lay down your swords and, after we take what we want, we’ll leave ye be. Agreed?”

Bloth laughed heartily. “Agreed, Kibuluu! This will be fun!” he said. The pirates on both sides backed away, leaving plenty of room for the duel.

Brass gave Captain Kibuluu a slight glance then returned her attention back to Bloth, sneering at him. “You think you can beat me, huh? Do you even know who I am?” she asked. She began circling around the deck of the ship with Bloth, both of them keeping their stares on the other as they moved in a circular fashion.

Bloth laughed again, brandishing his sword with a flourish. “Come to me, my little pegasus! I tire of all this dancing and prancing!” he said.

Brass smirked then tossed a knife at Bloth’s face as she advanced towards him. She hoped the knife aimed for his head would distract him enough to allow her to get within his sword’s reach. She kept a knife ready as she dashed straight for him, ready to dodge if necessary. If she was lucky, she could end this in the same manner she took care of the doctor from the asylum.

Bloth looked directly at Brass, tilting his head only slightly. He took the cut across his cheek and the blood ran in a thick trickle down his face. “You’ll have to do better than that, little bird!” he said.

Brass kept focused as she lunged for Bloth head on, her wings barely able to keep her in the air. She had to subdue her foe at all costs in order to find the remaining facets. Gritting her teeth, she leapt over Bloth and landed on his back, readying two knives as she licked her lips. “Gotcha...,” she said.

Bloth twisted around with unexpected speed for one so large. The spikes on his pauldrons almost disemboweled Brass but she managed to flutter away at the last second. Bloth’s scared face twisted into a smile.

Surprised by his sudden movement, Brass leapt off of her target as she fluttered down to the ground again, standing on her hindlegs with her knives at the ready. “You’re pretty fast. Looks like I have to rethink this a little…,” she said. Keeping her grip on the knives pretty loose and ready to throw, she re-examined her opponent.

Bloth reached into his sash and pulled out a handful of caltrops, throwing them across the deck. “There, now- should keep things interesting!” he said.

Brass took to the air as the metal spikes littered the floor, grimacing that she had to hover for the rest of the match. “Got anything else in that sash of yours I should know about?” she asked.

Bloth laughed, pulling out a small pouch and holding it loosely in his free hoof as he continued to stand on his hindlegs. “Well- you’ll find out. If you live long enough!” he said. In the midst of the sentence, he advanced quickly on Brass, stepping nimbly between the caltrops and attacking her with powerful swings both high and low.

As Bloth advanced, Brass looked on with surprise as she squirmed around to avoid his attacks. She tried parrying a few swings, but the blunt force of his sword against her knives was too much to keep that up for too long. She had to take care of things quickly before she ran out of steam. Occasionally, she’d toss a knife or two to keep him on his hooves while trying to find a weak point. She noticed that he was very strong, fast, and fluid, however, due to the strength of his blows and the weight of his sword, he had a hard time stopping once committed.

Seeing Bloth’s weakness, Brass devised a plan to beat him. She looked around and spotted several wooden beams around the perimeter of the fighting area. She chose one and discretely began moving towards it, keeping her attention on him.

“That’s right. Is that all you got? Or am I too much for such a great pirate captain?” asked Brass. She was standing in front of the large, wooden beam, ready for his attack. She kept edging him on, trying to make him strike carelessly.

Bloth just laughed, keeping a careful eye on Brass and attacking her with measured, powerful swings.

Brass dodged by lunging backwards, her back pressed against the wooden beam. “What’s the matter!? You tiring already? Give me your best shot!” she said.

Bloth bellowed and charged right at Brass. Waiting until the last moment, Brass sidestepped as he rammed the wooden beam which stunned him upon impact. Seeing that as her opportunity, she dug one of her knives in his back before jumping away. The wound would at least slow him down. She wisely kept her eyes on his sword as he twirled around, bellowing in pain.

Unfortunately, Bloth’s other hoof went through the contents of his pouch and retrieved a small amount of sand, ground peppers, and other irritants, throwing it all into Brass’ face and temporarily blinding her. He took the reprieve to remove the knife, tear off part of his cape, and bind the wound as well as he could.

“Well, well, well- the little bird has claws!” said Bloth.

Blinded by the cheap shot, Brass fluttered against a wall and stood on the deck, shaking her head as she dropped her knife to the floor. She wiped her eyes with her hooves and slightly opened them just enough to see her opponent. “That was a freakin’ cheap shot!” she said as she continued to tear while her eyes remained irritated. She reached to her belt and realized she was running low on knives. And having the floor covered in metal spikes didn’t help her cause either.

Bloth rushed forward, cutting Brass’ bandolier in several pieces as it began to fall apart. “There, now- not so dangerous without all those claws, are you? So tell me, little bird- why did you attack my ship?” he asked.

Squinting, Brass dodged just enough to not get cut, but her bandolier was done for. She kept her distance, sneering at Bloth. “You have something, rather... somepony that belongs to us, don’t you? Your boss has been rounding up a good number of blue unicorn mares, hasn’t he? We want them back,” she said, trying to remain as stern as she could but her eyes still hurt.

“What are you talking about? I’ve only got some strange red- ah, I see! Well, you’ll trick nothing else out of me this day! Had enough of a rest?” asked Bloth.

“Strange red?” asked Brass. That must’ve been another facet. “Bloth, do you even know what you’re carrying onboard this ship? Do you know what that red stuff really is?”

“I don’t know and don’t care. They are for my master and him alone,” said Bloth.

“Well too bad. We’re taking your cargo back to where they belong: with family,” said Brass.

Bloth came lumbering in, slashing to Brass’ left and right as he hemmed her in and backed her towards the captain’s cabin. All Brass could do was remain on the defensive. She dodged and parried the best she could as she hovered back in the air. She was tiring and soon found herself backed up against the door to the captain’s cabin.

“What’s that? Is my little bird not quite so confident now? Mores the pity!” said Bloth. With that, he slashed at Brass with renewed vigor, with only a slight hitch on his swing and grimace on his face to indicate his previous wound.

Brass saw Bloth’s delayed swing and ducked to avoid the attack as she dashed off to the side. Using the knife in her left hoof, she threw it at his head to throw him off guard long enough for a finishing strike. He turned away, but a little late, and the knife traced a red line across his face. He bellowed and renewed his attack, rage giving his movements speed and power if not finesse.

As Bloth picked up the pace, Brass backed against another column, hoping he’d swing and get his sword stuck in the wooden beam. She had one knife left, so she had to make it count. “Looks like I nicked ya there. That’s one for me and none for you, you cheating heap of scum!” she said.

“Well, now!” said Bloth as he ceased his attack and took a step back, regaining his poise. “That’s rather unkind! Tell me, little bird- what are your intentions towards my master Crimson Death?”

Brass kept her guard up, holding the knife in a poised, ready position in front of her. “I have some questions for the guy. And maybe depending on how I feel and how he answers them, I just might end his miserable life. Is that a problem, dear captain?” she asked.

Bloth narrowed his eyes, looking Brass over from top to bottom and assessing her. “Well, well, well... You know you’ll never succeed, of course. He keeps his other three lieutenants and their ships with him at all times. You’d never get close enough- if they didn’t blow you out of the sky, they would block you while he fled. However...,” he said.

Brass raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes on her opponent’s. “However... if I take you out and steal this ship, I can slip by undetected. Or did you have something else in mind?” she asked.

“Oh, I rather doubt that would work. Only I know the proper signals to light to set his mind at ease. And I’ll only tell you what will get you killed. However, you see, I have a problem that perhaps you can help me with!” said Bloth.

“A problem? Me help you? What’s in it for me?” asked Brass as she flicked her knife, still wary about her opponent.

“Well, I have no interest in my master’s treasures. They are neither gold, silver, nor jewels- I care not for them. And you see, before he came, I was the pirate king. I would like that crown back! He came from nowhere and with such power! I do not think he belongs here with his glowing red eyes...,” said Bloth.

Brass started to lower her guard, but not completely. “Glowing red eyes you say? I’ve seen something like that before... in a dream,” she said. She found a small patch of clear floor and landed, standing on her hindlegs to give her wings a rest. “So if I help you get rid of this ‘Crimson Death’, you’ll hand over the rest of Lilly’s family? No questions asked?”

“I see no problems with that. My strength comes from muscle and steel, not magic. A fair payment for a needed service! You kill my master and I step in with a fully crewed flotilla at my disposal. If you fail, well- one lest bird to pester me! You may take the captain’s jetty when you are finished and good riddance to you...,” said Bloth.

Brass put away her knife and held up a hoof. “Before I leave... you wouldn’t happen to have one of those blue unicorn mares onboard this ship, would you?” she asked.

“Go? What do you mean go? You will hide on this ship, with your friends, and deliver the death blow to my master! If you agree- well, then we can discuss the unicorns in the hold...,” said Bloth.

“Well I need to deliver the good news to the youngest sister on the other ship before we leave. So once I do that, we’ll head out,” said Brass. She bent down and picked up one of her knives. “And yes, I agree to this plan of yours. But if this is some sort of trick, your head will be the first to roll...”

“So confident! Send Kibuluu after the young one- and she can take her ponies with her! You will join me in the hold- unless your need is not as great as it seems...?” said Bloth.

Brass looked to Bloth then to Sharon. “Sergeant, make sure Lilly is looked after. Tell her what’s going on. I’m going with Bloth to see the others... if they are really there,” she said.

“Yes, Ma’am!’ said Sharon, matching actions to words as she hurried back to Kibuluu’s ship.

Captain Kibuluu walked over to Brass and Bloth. “Ye be mad, of course- but I wish ye well,” she said before heading back to her ship with her ponies.

As Brass watched the captain leave, she collected her knives as she hovered over the floor then landed next to Bloth. “Lead the way. You better be telling the truth. I haven’t made a living by trusting and helping criminals like you,” she said.

“You can trust this, little bird. We want the same thing- you can trust that I will deliver the assassin’s blade to my master’s heart. After that, well... time will tell. You know, just between you and me, my master is quite insane. The things he said...,” said Bloth.

Brass continued along with Bloth to the ship’s hold. “Do tell. What things has he said?” she asked.

“He said that soon he would make these statues have nightmares. That he gained power through their fear! How daft is that? Statues can’t dream...,” said Bloth.

‘ _Statues, eh? He must mean the others trapped in the red cocoons_ ,’ Brass thought. “Yes... quite looney if you ask me. Say, you wouldn’t happen to have these ‘statues’ in your hold, would you? If you do, I’d like to get a closer... inspection en route to the Crimson Death,” she said.

Bloth stopped for a moment and looked at Brass carefully. “It seems, however well you might speak with your blade, deception is not your forte. What use could you possibly have for four unicorn statues on a shared red base? They aren’t even the same size!” he said.

Brass tilted her head in confusion. “Not even the same size? What do you mean by that?” she asked as she stood there beside Bloth, looking at him with a quizzical expression. “Look, those statues are more than they seem... when we get to the hold, I’ll show you what I mean. Got it?”

“Brassie! Hey, Brassie- where are you?” asked Lilly.

Hearing Lilly’s voice, Brass turned her head. “I’m over here, Lilly,” she said, turning to where the voice was coming from.

“Little bird, you would do well to keep a civil tongue in your head. Your captain friend is flying off and you do have a filly to consider...,” said Bloth.

Brass turned back to Bloth, sighing. “Sure sure. Sorry. That goes the same to you. I better not hear any ‘sailor talk’ as long as Lilly is on this ship,” she said.

“And you will do well to respect the captain of this ship!” said Bloth.

Lilly bounded over, grinning widely, while Sharon rushed to keep up.

Brass raised her hooves up, trying to calm him down. “I will. I will. Sheesh,” she said. As soon as she lowered her hooves, she turned to see Lilly and a smile formed on her face. “Lilly, dear! You’re not hurt are you?”

“Don’t be silly, Brassie! Did you find one of my sisters?” asked Lilly.

Brass turned from Lilly towards Bloth. “Why don’t you ask the nice captain here? He might have a few surprises in his cargo hold of his...,” she said.

“You’ll stay below in the forward hold. It should only take a few hours to reach the flotilla. If you leave the hold for any reason, I cannot guarantee your safety- so do not!” said Bloth. He produced a large ring of keys, unlocked the door, and opened it wide. “Get in there and stay quiet. The fewer who know you are here, the more likely we are to succeed! I am glad you are such a skillful murder, my dear bird- and you will have to work hard to pay the butcher’s bill!”

Brass rolled her eyes and stepped inside along with Lilly and Sharon. “Thanks, Capn’. Will do,” she said. As she heard the door slam shut behind her, several bars lowered into place and locks snapping closed. Through the door, she heard a voice.

“You will be searched when all is said and done. Can’t have any of my loot escaping the ship, now can we? There are torches, pitch, flint and steel in there. And a few kegs of rum if you get thirsty. Please- enjoy my hospitality- it is legendary!” said Bloth before hearing his rolling laughter fade then him barking several orders to get adjust the sails and get underway.

Once they were alone, Brass turned to Lilly and Sharon. “All right, no time to lose. Let’s get some light in here, shall we?” she said. She reached for a torch and dipped it in some pitch before using the flint and steel to light it up. Once it was ablaze, she held the torch up and looked around the hold. “You gals all right?”

Lilly laughed and hugged Brass tightly around the neck. “Don’t be such a worry wort, Brassie! You think we can’t walk from one ship to another! I mean, yeah- Sharon is kinda clumsy. But not me!” she said as Sharon gave her a look, rolled her eyes, then looked at Brass with a long suffering look.

Brass smiled warmly as she hugged Lilly close, rubbing the top of her head. “It’s good to hear you’re okay,” she said. Her gaze wandered over to Sharon and saw her expression. She stuck her tongue out and gave her a wink, whispering under her breath. “Don’t worry, Sarge. It’s all in the job description...” She gave her a smile then withdrew. “Okay, you two. Time to get down to business. Let’s find that statue he was talking about. If my hunch is right, there should be four facets around here somewhere...”

The hold was piled high with various treasures. There were chests overflowing with gold and silver pieces from dozens of different countries. Huge bejeweled goblets of silver and platinum overflowed with gemstones, both rough and cut. Gold, silver, copper, iron, and platinum trade bars were stacked up everywhere. Most chests were open but some were closed and locked, their secrets their own to keep. There were various pieces of art as well- marble statues, paintings, heavy rugs and even a few pieces of ornate furniture. There were also other trade goods- various salted food stuffs, rare seasonings, and glass and clay containers containing different spirits as well as wooden casks holding rare libations. The shadows cast from their torches seemed to bring it all alive.

Brass lit another torch and handed it to Sharon. “All right, let’s get searching and look for a red cocoon ‘statue’ of four ponies,” she said. Before they, left she patted both of them on the shoulder. “And remember- we’re here for your sisters, not treasure. So don’t take any of it. Not. A. Single. Coin. We don’t want to make our host angry.” She then gave both of them warm smile.

“But, but, Brassie!” said Lilly as she looked up at Brass, a sad look on her face. Her face was framed by several heavy platinum chains festooned with emeralds and sapphires. “This is so pretty!”

Brass crossed her hooves in front of her chest as she stood on her hindlegs, tapping a hoof. “Now’s not the time, Lilly... Don’t you want to save your sisters? If we get out of here, I’ll get you your own chain with a nice gemstone on it. Or maybe a locket with our pictures in it, kay?” she said.

Lilly looked down, not meeting Brass’ eyes. “You- You promise, Brassie?” she asked.

Brass smiled, raising Lilly’s eyes with her hoof to meet her own. “I promise, Hon. We’ll choose one together,” she said.

“Oh, okay!” said Lilly as she took of the necklaces and put them back with some other jewelry. “I didn’t want that old pirate junk anyway! We’ll get a better one, right, Brassie?”

“Of course, Lilly. The best there is and it’ll be personalized just for us,” said Brass. She gave Lilly a smile then turned to Sharon. “Eyes on target yet, Sergeant? If we have to free four ponies, it’s going to take a while and we have limited time...”

“Did Bloth share anything about them, Ma’am?” asked Sharon.

“They’re stuck together, so they should all be in one place. He did mention that they were all different sizes... so I have no idea what that means. He also said that his boss planned to give them nightmares, so I’m guessing they’re still unharmed by the nightmares that ensnared us,” said Brass.

“Ah! Well, that might explain this...,” said Sharon as she pointed to something behind a stack of crates giving off a pale red light.

Brass moved closer and raised the torch towards it, lighting the area. “What have we here?” she asked.

There were four red unicorn statues standing on a disk of red. They were all facing each other, their heads leaning down. Their horns were all touching a strange wooden box with a red wood grain that glowed with its own light. One of the unicorns seemed to be a young male, another a teenage female. The third was grown mare and the forth- well, the glasses made her profile unmistakable.

“Sonia...,” said Brass as she approached the unicorns, standing there in awe. “How- How do we get them out?”

“Brassie! Do you know who they are?” asked Lilly.

Brass looked to Lilly then to Sharon. “Yeah. I do. It’s your sisters and... brother. They’re fancily cocooned like you and me were...,” she said.

Lilly rolled her eyes then a grin formed on her face. “You don’t know!” she said as she danced around Brass. “I know something you don’t know! I know something you don’t know!”

Brass followed Lilly as she danced around her. “What do you know that I don’t, Hon? Share it with me,” she said.

“Well... okay!” said Lilly as she pointed to the mare with glasses. “That’s Sonia!” She pointed to the male pony. “That’s Sam...” She pointed to the female teenage pony. “That’s Rachel!” She pointed to the other female mare. “And that’s Cameron! See- I told you I’d be useful!” Her grin was wide and her eyes were filled with happiness. “Brassie- we have to save them!”

“Don’t worry, Hon. We’ll save them,” said Brass as she brushed Lilly’s cheek with her hoof before turning to Sharon. “Any ideas? They’re not under the influence of a nightmare, so all we have to do is break them out of their red shell, right?”

“Ma’am- that box seems suspicious...,” said Sharon.

Brass moved closer to the box, looking it over. “Well, all their horns are touching it, but I don’t want to risk hurting them without first knowing what we’re dealing with. I’ve never seen anything like this before,” she said.

“That’s easy, Brassie!” said Lilly as she tossed a coin that landed on top of the box. The coin glowed red and then a red crystalline shell formed around it.

Brass looked at the box then turned slowly to Lilly. “Lilly, your ingenuity amazes me...,” she said as she rubbed the top of Lilly’s head and stood over the box. “So... get rid of the box, release the ponies. Okay, got it. But how do we remove it without getting caught in its shell, making thing? Do we just smash it to bits? Sergeant, suggestions?”

“Physics, Ma’am. Hitting it with something with enough momentum should knock it away. Would not recommend pushing it with anything you’re touching- the effect might travel up its length...,” said Sharon.

“Yeah, I was afraid of that. Hmm...,” said Brass as she looked around the room, looking for something big enough to throw and hit the box with. “Oh, how about this?” She picked up an expensive looking locked jewelry box that felt pretty heavy. “Do you think this’ll work?”

“Um, it might Ma’am. Just remember- if you hit it too hard and it hits the deck of the ship...,” said Sharon.

Brass winced, imagining the entire ship covered in the red shell. “Right... so just enough to knock it away from their horns, but not so much as to knock it to the ship’s floor?” she said, feeling a sweat drop rolling down the side of her head as she gulped.

“Ma’am, if you’re worried about too much force- why not put something heavy on the other side of it to stop it from sliding too far?” asked Sharon.

Brass blinked as she looked at the wooden block before turning to Sharon. “That’s a good idea. Gee, your family’s smart. I’m glad you two are with me or I would’ve failed a long time ago,” she said. She heaved a few large treasure chests behind the box and the platform. That way, it would catch the wooden box before it hit the deck. “All right, I think I’m ready. You two good to go?” She stood on her hindlegs, picking up the jewelry box.

“Be careful, Brassie!” said Lilly who was hiding behind Sharon, peeking over her shoulder.

Brass took in a deep breath and prepared the box to be thrown. She looked over to Lilly and Sharon, giving them reassuring smiles. Looking back towards her target, she did a few practice swings, and as she held her breath, let the box go on her final toss. Her aim was true and the box slid away from the four horns. As soon as the connection was broken, the red shells on the unicorns began to fade away, turning into a smoky shell before fading away. All four of the ponies sagged and fell to the ground.

“Sharon, help me with them,” said Brass as she rushed to their aid, helping them up. “You guys okay?”

Sharon rushed over to help as the ponies sagged to the ground. Their eyes were closed but they seemed to be breathing.

Brass held Sonia in her hooves since she was the only pony she recognized. “Sonia? Sonia!? Can you hear me? It’s me, Brass,” she said, nudging her gently as she tried to wake her up.

After a minute or two, all four ponies started coughing, red liquid beginning to flow out of all of their mouths. As soon as it hit the air, it turned into a red fog and faded away. Brass helped Sonia up, sitting her up and patting her on the back.

“That’s right, cough up all that icky stuff. You’re all safe now... well, sort of,” said Brass.

Lilly rushed forward and cradled Sam in her arms, rocking him gently back and forth. He was finished coughing but had curled up into a ball and was crying. Rachel had managed to stand up and was standing away from everyone else, looking around with wild eyes. Cameron was clinging to Sharon and whispering in her ear.

Brass momentarily looked away from Sonia and saw the others regaining consciousness. “How’re they doing, Sharon? Any pony hurt?” she asked.

Sharon looked around and thought for a minute. “I- I don’t know, Ma’am. I’m not a doctor. But there’s nothing I can see...,” she said.

Brass gave Sharon a nod and returned her attention back to Sonia. “Hey, how are you doing Sonia? Can you hear me?” she asked.

Sonia blinked her eyes then blinked again. She looked around at everyone and seemed to be in a daze. Brass placed a hoof to her cheek and directed her gaze towards her face.

“It’s okay, Sonia. It’s me,” said Brass. She then looked over at Lilly and Sharon. “Does anypony have any water?”

“Ma’am, um, isn’t there enough supplies for an army in your saddlebags?” asked Sharon.

Brass blinked and looked to the bags still on her back. “Oh, right,” she said. She then reached in and took out several water bottles, handing them out to Sharon and the others. She took one in her hoof and opened it up, handing it to Sonia. “Here you go. Drink up.”

Sonia took a sip, coughed, and took a longer gulp. She put the bottle down and smiled at Brass. “My Silly Filly! You must have read my notes! There is one thing I need, though, if you wouldn’t mind?” she asked.

“What do you need? I got tons of stuff in these bags here, plus your notes,” said Brass as she smiled at Sonia.

Sonia nodded, laughing. “I need a drink! Isn’t that a rum cask over there?” she asked.

Brass looked over at the rum cask then back to Sonia. “Uh... I don’t think now is the best time for alcohol, Sonia. We’re kinda on our way to a very dangerous situation at the moment,” she said.

Sonia rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked over to the cask. She opened it, took a few deep swallows, and smiled before re-sealing the cask. “When you’ve been trapped in a magical prison, you can tell me not to drink. Until then...,” she said.

Brass frowned, standing up and making her way over to Sonia. “Just don’t drink too much. I’m going to need all your help when we confront Red at the end of this journey. We’ve yet to find Trixie, and I fear she might be onboard Red’s ship...,” she said.

Sonia looked from Brass to Rachel and back to Brass. “Really?” she asked as she rushed over and hugged Rachel, trying to calm her down. She shot daggers at Brass. “I’m not the only pony here, you know...”

Brass watched as Sonia comforted Rachel. “I’m- I’m sorry,” she said. She walked over to Rachel and formally introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Brass. What’s your name?”

“I- I’m Rachel. What’s happening?” asked Rachel.

Brass looked away from Rachel to Sharon then back to her. “It’s a complicated situation. If you must know, I’m sure Sharon can give you a brief summary,” she said.

“Wh- Who are you? Are you a-a-a p-pirate?” asked Rachel.

Brass paused then chuckled slightly. “A pirate? Me? Hardly. I’m a Guard pony, one of the good guys,” she said as she reached out to shake Rachel’s hoof. “Surely you’ve heard of me from your sisters.”

“We don’t talk all that much. Okay, Guard, um- did you save us?” asked Rachel.

“Well... yes and no. We found you and freed you before you were handed over to the enemy, a pirate lord named Red. But... we’re not completely out of harm’s way yet. Still have one more pony to save: Trixie,” said Brass.

Sam stopped crying long enough to call out for Trixie before he started crying again.

“Ma’am?” Sharon asked, motioning for Brass to join her quietly.

Brass gave Sharon a nod and went over to her. “What do you need, Sergeant? What’s the matter with him? Injured?” she asked.

“Ma’am, if you have any sedatives, he’s going to need them. He- uh- he isn’t usually awake. It’s best that he sleep as much as possible. I don’t- I don’t think he’s going to be able to keep up unless he’s medicated...,” said Sharon, sharing in a whisper.

Brass gave Sharon a nod before diving back into her bags. Sedatives… sedatives. Soon enough, a syringe appeared in her hoof. She pulled it out and leaned back towards Sharon, whispering, “You want me to do it or do you want to?”

“Give it to Lilly,” said Sharon.

“Lilly? Are you sure?” asked Brass.

Sharon nodded. “She’s the only one that can calm him down,” she said.

Brass gave Sharon a nod and trotted over, the syringe at the ready for Lilly. She knelt down and whispered in her ear. “Sharon said you know how to use this. This should calm him down,” she said. Brass flashed the syringe to Lilly, placing it by her side. “Are you sure you can do this?”

“Okay, Sammie baby. I’ve got some medicine to make you feel better. It will help you sleep. You want to sleep, don’t you, baby? You’ll feel a little pinch and then you’ll feel better,” said Lilly. She picked up the syringe and Sam responded between sobs in a small voice.

“I want to sleep now, Lil,” said Sam. Lilly calmly injected him and, after a couple of moments, the crying stopped. He relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

Brass watched in awe as Lilly handled the situation so maturely. After Sam was asleep, she sat next to Lilly. “Do you normally do this?” she asked.

Lilly looked at Brass strangely. “Inject my brother on a pirate ship? Don’t be silly, Brassie- nopony normally does this!” she said. She punctuated her statement by sticking her tongue out at her, but that didn’t quite hide the tears escaping her eyes.

Brass saw Lilly start to tear and brought her close in for a hug. “You did good. You handled that very maturely. You’re a good sister, Lilly,” she said as she hugged her close, patting her on the back. “It’s okay.”

“Guard? Guard? Wha- What’s the plan? Can we- uh- get out of here?” asked Cameron.

Hearing another voice, Brass looked back over to Cameron after letting go of Lilly. “Plan? Well, the plan, albeit a loose one, is to confront Red, defeat him, and save Trixie. I’m not sure what happens after that,” she said as she smiled weakly, trying to put her at ease.

“My name is Cameron. Nice to meet you. You must be the one they’ve been talking about...,” said Cameron.

“Talking about? What have they told you about me?” asked Brass as she looked at Cameron with anticipation.

“Oh, well- nothing of any great import, Ms. Casing... Well, nothing too horrible, I suppose. You know how sisters can gossip...,” said Cameron.

Brass raised an eyebrow at Cameron. “Gossip? Well lay it on me. We have time before we get to our destination, so we can talk casually to pass the time. Gives me a chance to meet you all and relax before the storm, of sorts. I may not- er, well… let’s just say it would be nice to get to know you all while I still have the chance,” she said.

“Don’t be absurd, Ms. Casing. I realize that your ego might need a little propping up- but this? You are literally saving us from a fate worse than death. Rest assured that much of what was said would make you blush, make Sonia smile, and scar Lilly for life... That being said, I second Rachel’s request. Please explain what is going on here,” said Cameron.

Brass sighed and sat everyone around her. “The situation is this. We’re all inside Trixie’s head at the moment, sharing in the same, freaky nightmare. This ‘Crimson Death’ or ‘Red’ character is believed to be running the show, feeding off of our nightmares once he’s trapped you in a red cocoon. I escaped from my cocoon with the help of Sharon and we’ve been traversing all this dream space looking for all the remaining facets left. You’re the only ones we’ve found so far. At this very moment, we’re on the former pirate lord’s ship heading towards Red, with the help of Captain Kibuluu and her crew earlier. And so... that’s where we are now. Any questions?” she asked.

“Just one, Ms. Casing. If this Red is expecting to get a delivery of four statues- how exactly are you going to trick him? And, of course, keep us safe?” asked Cameron.

Brass paused for a moment, thinking the plan over. “Hmm... that is a problem. Well, we have two options. One: have four volunteers go back into the statue and have Bloth take you onboard Red’s flag ship while I sneak on with the others. That is kinda risky and off putting. Or we can go with plan B: We have four of you painted red to mimic the statue. Then you’re brought onto his ship like normal while the rest are following in unlocked cuffs. Once we’re in the main chamber before Red, we launch our surprise attack,” she said.

“Really, Ms. Casing? That’s the plan?” asked Cameron as she shook her head. “The trick will be to use the skills available to us...”

“Skills? And what would those be? I know Sharon is a soldier, Sonia here is Ms. SmartyPants, and Lilly is... well, Lilly. What are you three’s- er, two’s skills?” asked Brass as she pointed to Rachel and Cameron, seeing that Sam was still asleep.

Cameron pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “We’re not performing poodles you know...,” she said.

“I didn’t say you were. You mentioned skills, so I was curious as to what they were. That way, I could come up with the best plan possible seeing as you’re not a fan of my previous suggestions,” said Brass.

“Tell you what, Ms. Casing. Find some sheets and my sister and I will show you,” said Cameron as she walked over to Rachel, pulling her aside and whispering in her ear.

“Sheets? Well... okay then,” said Brass as she gave Cameron a nod and looked around. She found a sheet covering some priceless statues and took it, heading back to Rachel and Cameron. “Will this do?”

Cameron nodded and her horn glowed. The magic box moved back to the center of the disk and the chest slid off of it. She then nodded to Rachel who looked at her uncertainly, but then Cameron nodded back at her encouragingly. Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. She used her magic as the sheet flowed over to the disk, took on the shape of Sam, and then lowered its horn to the box. The sheet was quickly covered in a hard shell of red crystal. Rachel sagged then and Cameron caught her, hugging her close.

“Ms. Casing, be a dear and find us three more sheets...,” said Cameron.

Brass watched and nodded approvingly. “Very nice. That’s ingenious. I’ll find three more right away,” she said. She trotted off back into the room, pulling a sheet from an ornate table and two more from a couple more pieces of expensive furniture. She returned to Cameron and placed the sheets down. “Here you go. Anything else you might need?”

“Um, Guard pony? I could use something to eat. My art always takes it out of me. I don’t suppose you have something sweet do you?” asked Rachel.

“Sweet you say?” asked Brass. She grinned and reached a hoof into her bags. “Anything in particular you want? I have plenty of sweets stashed away here. And my name is Brass, Hon.”

“Yeah, yeah- the nice guard pony. Got anything sweet in your saddlebags?” asked Rachel.

“Sure. Here, try one of these. They’re one of my favorites,” said Brass.

Brass took out a Caramello candy bar and held it in her hoof. It was a chocolate bar segmented into pieces, each filled with creamy caramel. Rachel snatched the candy out of her hoof, tore it open, and ate it hungrily.

“Anypony else hungry? I have plenty of provisions to spare,” said Brass. She took out a Caramello for herself and began snacking along with Rachel.

“Ms. Casing, do you have any fruit in there? And maybe some juice?” asked Cameron.

Lilly was furtively eating something while holding Sam.

“Sure, here. Got a few bananas and some berry punch,” said Brass as she pulled out a banana and a bottle of juice, handing it to Cameron. “If you need anything else, let me know.” After helping Cameron, she turned to Lilly. “Say, what are you eating there, Lilly?”

“Wha? Um, s- some chocolates... Why do you ask, Brassie?” asked Lily.

“Did you get them from your bags? I wouldn’t want you sampling any of Bloth’s edible treasures in here...,” said Brass.

“N-nuh-uh! These are from Angel Land...,” said Lilly.

“Okay. Just making sure,” said Brass. She smiled and took another bite of her candy bar. “All right, is every pony taken care of?”

Sonia walked over, rifled through Brass’ saddlebags, and pulled out a blueberry muffin. She sat down and munched happily. “I suppose my Silly Filly, I suppose...,” she said.

Brass gave Sonia a warm smile and sat down beside her. “Is there anything you can tell us that’ll give us an advantage over Red? Do you remember anything about Red or his mode of operation?” she asked.

“He seems to use fear to gain power. Obviously he can control dreams to gather more of that power to him. Now that almost all of us are free, he shouldn’t have too much power left. I guess it will come down to what he’s done to Trixie...,” said Sonia.

Remembering Trixie and imagining the pain she must’ve been going through, Brass looked down with a sad expression. “Trixie...,” she said.

Rachel finished up her candy and whipped the other three sheets into unicorn statues. Breathing hard, she asked, “Think that will fool him?”

Brass got up and inspected her work, giving a nod of approval. “Looks good to me. I think we’re getting close. I hear a lot of shuffling upstairs,” she said.

Brass and the others were waiting patiently in the forward hold of Bloth’s ship, the Maelstrom. In the meantime, she requisitioned a metal chestplate, a regular saber, and a few other things that she didn’t think Bloth would mind her borrowing for the moment. Now all they had to do was wait for the door to be unlocked and the arrival at the flotilla.

Eventually, the locks unlocked and the bar on the door slid away. Bloth came down the stairs, a smile on his face and several things in hooves. He took a second to take in the scene, only betrayed by the shortest hitch in his step, then he made his way over to Brass.

Hearing movement, Brass stood up, moving in front of Lilly and the others to confront whoever it was. As she saw that it was Bloth, she confronted him. “So, do you have a plan for getting onboard that ship or should I do everything myself?” she asked.

Bloth looked Brass over and said, “I see you’ve been helping yourself to my weapons and armor. Well, I suppose any tools needed... Where did you find all of these ponies anyway? Do I have that many stowaways?”

“Like I said, the treasures you carry aren’t what they seem. Your boss, Red, has been rounding up these mares here to try and wipeout an ancient bloodline that he fears is the only thing that can stop him. I, being a good friend of this royal bloodline, have been sent out to save the remnants of the royal family to carry out the prophecy of the blue mare sisters, and stop this menace before it grows into a world nightmare in which there is no return. Now are you going to help me or not?” asked Brass.

Bloth laughed heartily. “Well, I’ll give you this much- you’re a terrible liar! Still, you seem to have the skills I need... Well, keep your secrets and I shall keep mine. I did bring you something...,” he said. He cleared off an ornate table and spread out the scroll of paper he’d brought with him. “This is a diagram of Red’s ship. I thought it might be useful to you.”

Brass rolled her eyes and stepped over to Bloth, looking at the map. That wasn’t that bad of a lie, was it? Either way, she examined the layout of the ship. “So, where is Red most likely to be located? I have a loose plan on how to get onboard his ship, but it’s a loose plan. A VERY loose plan...,” she said.

“As you can see, his ship is much larger than mine. He has a forward hold, middle hold, and rear hold on his ship. He’s got twice the guns and three times the sail as I do, so a fight would not be recommended... The captain’s cabin is at the rear of the ship and he has his own private access to the rear hold. That’s where he keeps his personal treasures- those that don’t stay in his cabin. If he’s not at the wheel, and he rarely is, that’s where you’ll find him... I’ve got some clothes here for you, your one eyed friend, and the little girl. I didn’t know you were going to have company. We’ll be there in half an hour- and the sun is still four hours away. You should be able to sneak on the ship without being seen- there are usually several lines hanging down. Some ingenuity should get you into one of the rear windows of the captain’s quarters... And the jetty? That’s secured amidship on the port side. I’ll be bringing some strong spirits for his crew so, hopefully, they will be quite drowsy by the time dawn starts to creep over the horizon. Of course, the captain will take delivery of the statues but he’s a cautious pony. I don’t think he’ll try the transfer before the sun comes up. He doesn’t want to risk his treasures... Any questions?” asked Bloth.

“Got any more pirate get-ups to spare? I kinda need all of the family together,” said Brass.

“I’m sure I can find something that will fit your motley band... How many more?” asked Bloth.

“Got four more coming along. Three female and one male. Either they all go or none of us go, and you’ll have to find another way to rid yourself of the current Pirate King,” said Brass.

“Well... I’ve got several large casks hollowed out for contraband. They can be sent over with the other victuals and spirits. I’ve taken on crew since the last rendezvous with my master’s ship, so new faces will be expected. I think your one-eyed friend there could pass fairly well. Head over, help move the supplies, and keep them safe… while you’re about the killin’ and all. Perhaps even get them into the jetty? Who knows? I leave that to you. If there’s nothing else, I’ve got some rakish rags to obtain...?” said Bloth.

Brass thought for a moment then shook her head. “That’ll do. Once we’re geared up and ready to move, we’ll go with you onboard Red’s ship to drop off the spirits and empty smuggling casks. I’ll stow the family somewhere safe while we inspect his ship and wait for the crew to have their share of drink and merriment. Hopefully when it’s time to move the treasure, his crew will be so drunk they’ll have no idea what’s going on. We get the treasure from your ship, bring it onboard Red’s ship, find out where he is and the last remaining member, then we deal with him. Savvy?” she said.

Bloth rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, well- I’ve got things to tend to. I’ll be back with some clothes before we arrive,” he said. He chuckled and started humming a happy dirge as he left the hold.

After Bloth left, Brass turned to Sharon and the others. “I think it’s about time we went over the game plan before we get there, so every pony huddle up,” she said.

All of the ponies stood up and surrounded the table with the map. Lilly left Sam sleeping with his head on an ornate pillow with what looked like gold thread woven through it.

“Okay, ponies. This how everything is going to go down, or at least... how I plan it anyway. First, we’re going to dress in pirate outfits and pretend to be part of Bloth’s crew. Once in disguise, we’re going to board Red’s ship along with Bloth as he brings over some drinks for his crew. Lilly and Sam will be stowed away in specialized smuggling casks Bloth have for us. Once onboard, we’ll find a hiding spot for the civis to chill while Red’s crew drinks themselves into a drunken stupor. While that’s happening, I’ll scout the ship looking for Red and Trixie while Sharon stays with you all. If I can’t find them, hopefully we’ll be ordered to bring the treasure Rachel graciously fashioned for us straight to Red himself. That’s when we’ll strike. Any questions?” asked Brass.

“Well, Ma’am- you might want to hide Rachel as well. She’s a little young for a pirate. Other than that- sounds good,” said Sharon.

Brass looked to Rachel and Lilly. “Are you two okay about being stowed away in a cask momentarily? You don’t have any... claustrophobia or anything?” she asked.

“No, Brassie!” said Lilly.

“Don’t worry about me, Guard pony. I’ll be fine...,” said Rachel.

“That’s good. And Sam will hopefully still be asleep, and if we need to wake him up, I’ve got something to wake him up,” said Brass as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial. “This is smellingsalt. Just open it and run it under his nose and he’ll wake up.” She smiled and gave it to Lilly.

“Well, Brassie- you better put me in the same one with Sam. If he wakes up trapped in the dark- well- he won’t be quiet about it. And if you have some more medicine- just in case?” asked Lilly.

“Yeah, I got a few more syringes,” said Brass. She reached into her pack and handed the sedatives over. “Be careful with those, Hon. Don’t want you poking yourself while you’re in the cask.” She gave her a smile and patted her on the shoulder. “Any other concerns? We’re in a fight for our lives, so we need to give it our all. Trixie is depending on us.”

“I think it will work, Ma’am. As long as every pony stays calm and doesn’t draw attention to themselves...,” said Sharon.

Bloth came back down into the hold with additional clothes. “This should keep your friends happy. We’ve spotted the ship- should be there in the next ten minutes. Be ready...,” he said before heading back up to the deck, leaving the hold unlocked.

Brass gave him a nod and took the clothes from him, passing it out to the others. “All right, time to play dress up. Here you go,” she said. As the others got dressed, she looked around and found the empty casks, placing them on rolling trollies and moving them over to the group. “We’ll be there soon, so help me get Sam and the other two into these casks. When Bloth comes back for us, we’ll wheel them along while the rest of you follow. I’ll take lead, followed by Cameron and Sonia pushing the cart, and Sharon in the rear.”

Rachel got in one of the casks and Sonia helped Lilly carry Sam to the other one and got in with him, wrapping her hooves protectively around him.

“Um, Brassie? Could you maybe make some air holes in these things?” asked Lilly.

“Oh, right. Air...,” said Brass. She moved over to them and used her sword to make subtle holes near the top of the casks. “There. That should be good. You can also peek through them if you get curious. Oh, and here are some water bottles just in case.” She took out some bottles and placed one in each cask.

Suddenly, there was loud banging at the door. Above them, a heavy creaking could be heard as the hatch above them was pulled open, letting in the flickering lantern light and a sky awash with stars.

“Showtime, ladies. Put on your best pirate faces and let Sharon and I do all the talking,” said Brass. She exhaled and got into a pirate mentality, waiting for Bloth to show himself. “You all ready?”

A small voice cried out from within one of the casks. “Yarr, Brassie. Yarr!” said Lilly.

Brass couldn’t help but smile then quickly got back into character. “You got rear guard, Sharon,” she said, giving her a nod before looking to the open hatch. “Bloth? You thar?”

A large platform lowered down in front of them connected to a crane. Bloth yelled down, “Get those spirits loaded up- there are thirsty pirates up here!”

“Right away, cap’n! Loadin’ ‘er up now,” said Brass before sighing and whispering to the others. “All right, let’s get a move on, gals.” She started heaving one of the crates of alcohol and placed it on the platform. “Bring the casks with Lilly, Sam, and Rachel over as well.”

The other ponies worked hard and soon enough got the platform loaded up with the various casks of rum, ale, and other spirits. Once it was loaded, Brass got on with the others.

“Platform loaded up, sir! Go on an’ raise ‘er up!” said Brass.

The platform raised up, one jerk at a time, as several pirates winched it up. It tipped precariously at one point when a strong gust of wind shook both ships. When it was above the deck, the crane pivoted and dropped them down on the deck of a much larger ship.

Brass watched in anticipation as they were brought to another ship, which she guessed was Red’s. She gulped as the platform touched down on the deck, stepping off with the others. “Aye, who be in charge of this fine hunk of wood? Capn’ Bloth comes bearing gifts for the crew,” she asked.

A large earth pony came trotting up with an impressive hat. “I be the first-mate and we have a ship full of thirsty pirates. Ye be welcome here!” he said as the other pirates on the deck sent up a cheer.

Brass smirked a bit and gave the first-mate a nod. “Then what are ye waitn’ fer? Show us the way to the cargo hold so we can haul this booty down below. Capn’ Bloth has special orders to get these casks into storage for later, and NO PONY is to touch them until then. Savvy?” she said.

The first mate pointed as he reached over and tapped the first keg.

“Ye can take the kegs wherever ye please, but these casks over ‘ere are goin’ down below,” said Brass. She motioned for Cameron and Sonia to get the cart rolling off the platform and onto the deck, Sharon walking behind them. “You mind escortin’ us, first-mate?”

The first-mate barked a laugh. “You don’t give orders to me. Cabin boy! Guide his royal highness to the hold and be quick about it!” he said.

Brass grinned and patted the first-mate on the shoulder. “Aye just be doin’ what me capn’ says. You know how it is. Aye ‘preciate the hospitality,” she said. She gave him a nod and followed one of Red’s pirates to the cargo hold, keeping an eye on the casks and others.

The small cabin pony led Brass and the others below decks, talking all the while. “Ello, governor! My name’s Pip and I’m a very important pony on this ship! You might not know it by looking at me, but I keep things running around here! The captain depends on me more than anypony else! I keep his cabin clean, take care of his marefriend, keep his jetty in tip-top shape- he depends on me for everything!” he said.

Brass smiled at the youth’s enthusiasm. “Is that so? That’s mighty responsible of ye. Is the capn’s marefriend a bonnie lass? And the jetty must be sparklin’ clean, eh?” she said.

“Oh yes it is! See there- beside where you’re stowing the casks? That hatch leads to the captain’s jetty! I swab the deck, keep it supplied with food and drink, make sure the float stone is floating, tighten the radian draws, clear the parse tubes- I take care of everything! But the captain’s marefriend... um... I’m not supposed to talk about her...,” said Pip.

Brass raised an eyebrow, letting the others take care of the casks and taking a mental note of the hatch to the jetty. “Oh? And why not? I thought you do everything onboard this fine vessel,” she said.

“Well, yes- I do. But the captain doesn’t like me talking about the unicorn...,” said Pip.

“Unicorn? She wouldn’t happen to be blue with a silver mane? And dashing purple eyes... would she?” asked Brass.

“Well, yeah- she isn’t awake much. I take care of her as much as I can. Those red chains hurt her a lot...,” said Pip.

As soon as Brass heard the mention of chains, she growled under her breath but it wasn’t noticeable. “...chains, you say? Isn’t that a bit... odd?” she asked.

Pip looked left and right before leaning in close to Brass. “It is a pirate ship- I’ve seen much worse...,” he said, shuddering at that.

Brass looked at the young colt with a sympathetic look. A pirate’s life was no place for a youngling. “Do you... like being a pirate?” she asked.

“...I was sold into slavery to pay a debt. I- I’m making the most of it. Why?” asked Pip.

Brass leaned in closer, getting face to face with Pip. “If you want, I can get you out of this life and into a real home with loving parents. But you’re going to have to help me and my friends here, okay? If not, then you better not speak a word of this... savvy?” she said.

“...Are you going to free the mare?” asked Pip.

Brass smiled, moving even closer to whisper in Pip’s ear. “That’s why we’re here, young one,” she said before withdrawing, still with a smile.

“Well... I hope you don’t die then,” said Pip.

“I won’t, Pip. And after we free Trixie and get rid of Red, you’ll be free too. Now, about the lady friend of Red’s. Where is she?” asked Brass.

Pip looked around to see if anyone was listening. He leaned in close to Brass and whispered, “She’s in his cabin. He keeps her in a small room off of the main room. She’s in pretty bad shape- I try to dress her wounds as well as I can and feed her when she’s awake. She... isn’t awake much anymore... I have a key.” He slipped to key to Brass. “This one will open the cabin and her room. It won’t open the hatch leading down into his private hold- I think he’s the only pony who has that key... Oh!” He then handed Brass a second key. “This one will open the hatch over there to the jetty. One thing, though- I’m on it when you escape. Agreed?”

Brass took the keys and placed them into her bag. “When things take a turn for the worst, meet me here and I’ll bring you along. Can’t have little ones like yourself get tied up in the mess that’s going to ensue,” she said. She gave Pip a smile and patted him on the head. “Thanks for the help. Now where’s Red? I’d hate to run into him when we free Trixie- that’s her name, by the way.”

“I don’t know. He spends a lot of time down in his personal hold. Sometimes he’ll take the wheel, but not so much anymore. He scares me sometimes- those red eyes...,” said Pip as he shuddered. “It’s like they can see right through you...”

Brass gave Pip a nod. “All right, thanks for the info. Can you take me to Trixie now? We still have a while before we carry out our plan,” she said.

“Um, um, um. I- I - he would kill me if he caught me. I’m sorry,” said Pip.

“Well we don’t want that now, would we? At least point me in the right direction and I’ll find my own way there. I need to know she’s okay,” said Brass.

“Um, okay. Are your friends coming too?” asked Pip.

“Not at the moment. Sharon will keep watch of them here. I’ll only be a second. If we leave now and don’t take care of Red, the problem will only find us later. I need to get rid of Red before we leave,” said Brass.

“Oh. Okay. Everyone is drinking on deck and carrying on. It might be hard to get to his cabin without being seen. Are you sure...?” asked Pip.

“My little pony, I’m more capable than I seem. I need to know she’s okay so I won’t be surprised when we move to take Red out. We’re going to need her,” said Brass as she gave Pip a determined look. “Tell me where she is.”

“The captain’s quarters. Rear of the ship. She’s behind the red door- only one in the cabin,” said Pip.

Brass gave a nod to Pip and patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks. It’s real brave what you’re doing. Now run along before you’re missed. I’ll be real careful on the way there,” she said.

“Um. If you promise to protect me, I guess I could go with you...,” said Pip.

“I wouldn’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, little one. But if you’re volunteering, I won’t say no. And if things get ugly, I’ll do my best to get you off the ship safely,” said Brass.

“Welllll... There are some loose boards near the back. Sometimes I sneak in to talk to... Trixie is her name? Maybe you could squeeze through too?” said Pip.

Brass looked at her body then back to Pip. “Couldn’t hurt to try. Let’s give it a shot. I’m sure my feminine figure will be small enough to fit,” she said.

“Um. Okay. If you say so,” said Pip. He then led Brass through several holds and back up on deck near the captain’s quarters. The pirates were in the midst of heavy drinking and singing, so they weren’t noticed as they sulked from shadow to shadow. Pip led her to the back of the cabin where he pointed to the spot. “You need to be very quiet now. Okay?” he said.

Brass gave Pip a nod and made a zipping motion on her lips with her hoof, not saying a word. Pip nodded and reached over to several boards that looked like the other ones. With painful slowness, he pried each one off of the wall, being careful not to torque the wood so it wouldn’t creak. When he was finished, a small portal was open. Pip motioned Brass to go first while he kept watch. She looked to the hole and kept her wings pulled tight against her as she moved towards it. She ducked in, wiggling through the hole and into the passage.

As Brass crept through the passage, only getting hung up once or twice, she felt something warm and furry ahead of her. As she reached out to touch, it jerked away and a small whimper answered her touch. She tilted her head at the feeling of the fur and waited there, reaching out again. She received a sharp kick in response, but there was no strength behind it. She heard the rattling of a chain as something started crawling away from her, whimpering softly.

It was dark in the small room, so Brass couldn’t see what it was yet. Curious, and a little concerned, she scooted forward a bit towards the furry object. She gulped and kept her eyes in front of her. A stray beam of moonlight made it through the window and she saw the fur was a light-blue color. She gulped and her imagination started to take over. There was only one pony she knew who had fur like that.

Brass’ heart sank as she whispered, “T- Trixie?” The whimpering got louder as the pony struggled harder to get away from her, mumbling something that she couldn’t make out. Not hearing the pony, Brass crawled forward at a slow pace and continued to whisper. “It’s me, Brass...”

Brass then heard a distinct ‘No!’ and was suddenly getting kicked in the face. She winced and tried to jerk away as she was bombarded with kicks from the mare. She shot back at the mare in a forceful, yet hushed voice, “Ow! Hey! Stop it!” She then heard the mumbled words ‘Not again, not again!’ as the kicks continued to rain down on her, but they were getting weaker. Brass put her hoofs in front of her face, absorbing most of the blows. “Calm down. It’s all right.”

The mare spoke in a tired, whispered voice. “Not this dream again. Not again...,” she said.

“Dream? You’re not dreaming. I’m here. We’ve come to rescue you. You are... Trixie, right?” asked Brass.

“No, Red, no! Not this dream again- not again...,” said the mare.

Brass had to calm the mare down, regardless if it was Trixie or not; the crew might hear her. She caught one of her hindlegs and gently pulled her close to get a better view of her, still whispering.

“Quiet! You might alert the crew...,” said Brass.

The mare curled up into the fetal position and cried quietly. Brass moved closer to her, barely able to get next to the mare in the confined place. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hooves around the mysterious mare, lying peacefully there. “I’m not here to hurt you...,” she said. The mare continued to cry, cringing from Brass’ touch. In the moonlight, she could just make out a horn. Brass continued to lay there, trying to console her. “Shh... it’s okay. We’ll make it through this.”

“...Pip?” asked the mare.

Brass shook her head. “It’s me, Brass. Pip is outside keeping watch. He helped me find you,” she said.

“...is... is this... real...?” asked the mare.

Brass smiled, rubbing the mare’s foreleg. “Yes, it is. I’m really here. So are your sisters, all safe and sound onboard as well,” she said.

“B-B-Brass?” asked Trixie.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here...,” said Brass.

“...where have you been?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled, a tear forming in her eyes. “Babe, you have no idea...,” she said, hugging her closer. “All that matters is that I’m here for you now. We plan on getting you back home once we take care of Red.”

“...what took you so long?” asked Trixie.

“What took me so long? Do you know how hard it is to navigate dreamscapes? I was lucky enough to find Sharon when she got me out of my dream. Then we went everywhere looking for you, but found all your sisters instead. We were lucky that Captain Kibuluu and her crew aided us. We surely wouldn’t have gotten this far without their help,” said Brass.

“...he tortured me… for months,” said Trixie.

“...months? You’ve been down here for that long? But... it’s only been a few days, maybe a week tops,” said Brass. She continued to hug the mare, speaking softly from behind her.

“...time... different here...,” said Trixie.

“You mean on this ship? Oh... Trixie. If I’d known, I-,” said Brass as she choked on her words, only imagining what Trixie might have gone through.

“Every day he hurt me... every night he was in my dreams...,” said Trixie.

“Oh Trixie. I’m so sorry...,” said Brass as she began to sniffle, wishing she had saved her sooner. “But we’re getting you out of here. You won’t have to feel the pain any more. No more torture and no more nightmares. We can finally be together, right?”

“...I...,” said Trixie.

“Hush now. Once Red’s crew has had their fill of merriment, I’ll bust you out of here. And then I’ll take you away from this place and bring you back to the light. I promise,” said Brass.

Trixie reached out, grabbing Brass with a maniacal strength. “You can’t leave me here!” she said.

Brass kept calm, keeping Trixie in her hooves. “Don’t worry, my love. I’ll stay with you for now. Then when the time is right, I’ll take you to your sisters,” said Brass.

“...what about Sam?” asked Trixie.

“He’s here too. He’s safe with Lilly and the others,” said Brass.

“...my brave soldier...,” said Trixie.

Hearing that made Brass smile greatly. It had been a long time since she heard that voice say that. “I’m glad I found you. I was beginning to lose hope, but the thought of you kept me going,” said Brass.

“...how?” asked Trixie.

“It’s a long story, but I’ll tell you about my adventures when we get out of here. There were some highs... and a lot of lows,” said Brass before pausing, remembering Angie and Darren from before. She had to avenge them when she took out Red. Their memories had not faded from her mind.

Trixie shook her head.

“What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy to see me?” asked Brass.

Trixie shook her head again and lifted the heavy red chains binding her. “How?” she asked.

“Oh, how am I going to get you out of here? Well... hmm,” said Brass. She took a moment to think it over, wondering how she was going to free Trixie. “Maybe I should have a talk with Red first, don’t you think? I can be pretty persuasive when I have to, especially when it comes to saving the love of my life.” She then tapped the saber on her belt.

“N- No! He’s too strong! He’ll- He’ll kill you!” said Trixie.

Brass smirked. “What? No faith in your brave soldier?” she asked, snickering as she rubbed Trixie’s foreleg. “I’ve fought my fair share of big baddies on my journey, and I’m not even heavily wounded now. I’m good to go.”

“Don’t you understand? He tried to kill you before. So many times...,” said Trixie.

Brass chuckled, perhaps overestimating her own abilities. “Tried and failed... so many times. Whatever challenges he threw at me, I succeeded... with the help of your sisters, of course. Now that we’re all together, there’s nothing we can’t accomplish,” she said.

“Don’t you remember the rope...? And then outside of Ponyville...,” said Trixie as she turned away, not meeting Brass’ eyes.

“Wait... he’s been trying to kill me even before I went in your head? That was... him?” asked Brass.

Trixie kept looking away. “Yes...,” she said.

Brass smiled. “Well, at least we know it wasn’t you trying to get me. And after Red is gone, we won’t have to worry about all those outbreaks and I guess- I guess I can be more intimate with you without worry,” she said, blushing slightly as she tried to cheer Trixie up.

Trixie shook her head sadly. “Maybe- Maybe you should just leave me. At least- at least in here I can’t hurt anypony else...,” she said.

Brass rolled her eyes, hearing the same old sob story again. “Trixie, I’ll never leave you. And you know for a fact that you weren’t the one hurting ponies. It was Red. He was just using you. But after he’s gone, you’ll have nothing to worry about,” she said.

“How can I know? Won’t he come back? I won’t be used again!” said Trixie.

“Well... if I get rid of him for good, then he won’t come back. Where did he come from in the first place?” asked Brass.

Trixie looked away. “I- I- I’m not sure...,” she said.

“You gotta have some faith, Trixie. I’m sure once I put Red out of his misery, everything will be okay. That’s what I believe. And if it doesn’t turn out that way, oh well. At least I tried to make things better for us. I’ll be content knowing I tried instead of accepting my fate,” said Brass as she sighed, fidgeting into a new position.

“Okay. I trust you. What do we do next?” asked Trixie.

“We wait until the crew is too drunk to do anything. That way, we won’t have to deal with them while we make our escape. As for getting rid of these chains, I fear I might have to either take the key from Red directly or find some other means of breaking them, though, they don’t look like normal chains...,” said Brass.

“I’m not strong enough. And I don’t have any tools. But they are bolted into the wooden deck...,” said Trixie.

“Then I guess I have no choice but to get the key, wouldn’t you say?” asked Brass.

Trixie shook her head sadly. “I’ve spent months examining them. There are no key holes. Could you, um, cut the bolt out of the deck? I don’t want to be here anymore,” said Trixie.

“Hmm... if I do, it would make a lot of noise as you move. But I can try,” said Brass. Her sword was too big and cumbersome for the precise task at hand, so she reached into her new belt and pulled out a lone knife. She examined the bolts and began chipping away at them, trying to pry it loose from the wooden deck.

“Maybe use your sword as a fulcrum and lever the bolt out?” asked Trixie.

“Or... I could do that I guess. Here, gimme a sec to get into a better position,” said Brass. She got into a better angle and stuck her knife in the bolt to use as the lever. She then drew her sword, pulling it out slowly as the metallic sound of it coming out was barely audible. She made sure to handle it with care in the confined space as she placed it in the appropriate spot to use as the fulcrum. “Okay, here goes.” She pushed down on the sword, putting pressure on the bolts. The bolts began to loosen as she worked them back and forth. “I think it’s working, Trixie. Almost... there...” She continued to push down on the sword, hopefully loosening the bolts fully from the ship’s deck. With all the merriment happening down below, it was unlikely the crew would hear her anyway.

Eventually, one of the four bolts finally tore free, the deck giving a sad squeak and groan. Brass sighed with relief, repositioning the blades to the next one. “One down, three to go...,” she said. The next bolt gave in short order, leaving the metal plate bent and holding on by two bolts. Brass wiped her forehead and move on to the next bolts, removing them with ease once she got the hang of it. Once it was over with, she sheathed her sword and knife before giving a content sigh. “That should do it. Ready to go? I wouldn’t want to be around when Red comes back...”

Trixie tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn’t support her weight and the chains. She collapsed back to the deck with a groan.

Brass hurried to Trixie’s side and tried to help her sit up. “Get on my back. I’ll carry you back to where Pip is,” she said, giving her a smile while waiting for her to hop on.

Trixie tried to crawl up on Brass’ back, but it was too difficult- she just couldn’t get up that high.

Seeing that Trixie was having trouble, Brass laid on the ground, getting as low as she could. “C’mon, I know you can do it. We’re almost out of here,” she said.

Trixie then managed to struggle up on Brass’ back.

Once Trixie was on, Brass used her wings to keep her comfy as she made her way over to the secret passage. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you. We’re almost there,” said Brass. Once they were situated next to the wall, Brass helped Trixie get through the hole and back to Pip. Once she was through, Brass went next and finally popped her head on the other side. “Good news, Pip. I got her out of there...”

“You saved the lady!” said Pip as he pulled out a cloak and threw it over them. “The lady’s had too much to drink and you’re taking her to her bunk. Okay?”

“Uh, all right. Just take us back to the hold with the others,” said Brass before exhaling and getting back into the pirate mentality.

Several of the pirates called out to them, but Pip called back. They laughed and kept drinking. After a few tense minutes, they were back in the hold with the casks and the other sisters. Only the hollow casks had been moved onto the jetty and were open to let their occupants breathe a little easier.

“Almost there, Trixie. Just hang on,” said Brass in a quiet voice. When they got there, she motioned for Sharon to help her with Trixie. “Help me here, Sergeant. Trixie is pretty beat up...”

Cameron and Sonia rushed forward to help Trixie before Sharon could take the first step, helping her onto the jetty. Sonia was looking at the chain and mumbling about counter spells while Cameron was using some of Brass’ first aid supplies to clean up Trixie’s deeper cuts and lacerations.

Brass sighed with relief as every pony was finally safe. Now there was only one thing left to do. “All right, Trixie’s safe now,” said Brass as she walked over and placed a hoof on Trixie’s head, giving her a smile. “Sergeant, keep every pony here. I’m going to go confront Red. If I don’t return... well, just head on out without me. Oh, and take Pip with you. Kinda promised the little colt that I save him.” She checked her sword and breastplate, stretching her body before the final encounter.

The sounds of merriment had begun to die down as the pirates on deck got deeper in their cups. The silence deepened as dawn approached. The silence was then shattered by a loud crash and a bellow of anger. Red light was coming through several of the deck boards and something very heavy was stomping around on deck. The crew sounded like it was doing their best to rouse up but it didn’t sound like it was fast enough to satisfy the captain.

Hearing the sounds of Red above, Brass exhaled and readied herself. “Looks like he found the decoy. It’s only a matter of time before he starts getting his crew together. It’s now or never,” she said.

“Be careful, Brassie! He sounds mean!” said Lilly.

Brass gave Lilly a smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’m the best around, remember?” she said.

“Do you want me to come with you, Ma’am?” asked Sharon.

Brass looked to Sharon and patted her on the shoulder. “That’s okay, Sergeant. Stay here and protect your siblings. If I fail, at least you can get out of here and save yourselves,” she said.

Sharon reached out the shake Brass’ hoof, simultaneously giving her a small sheath with six throwing knives in it. “Give him hell, Ma’am!” she said.

Brass took the knives and fastened it across her breastplate before shaking Sharon’s hoof. “I will. Thanks...,” she said. She gave them all a smile and placed a hoof on Trixie’s foreleg. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back for you...” And with that being said, she trotted off into the bowels of the ship. “Look after Pip for me!”

“Hey! I’m a big pony! ... But I’ll look after them for you, Governor!” said Pip.

Brass continued to gallop, making it to the main section of the ship. As she started to see crew, she slowed down, acting casual to feign being part of the crew herself. The groans of anger continued, so she followed the sounds to the source in hopes of finding Red and ending him with swift justice.

A bellowing voice demanded, “Where is my unicorn? Where is she? Who’s been in my quarters!?”

Brass was close. She could hear his voice more clearly. Making sure not to rouse any of the crew from their slumber, she tiptoed as quickly as she could to meet him. Eventually, she was in the same hallway leading to his quarters. She rested against a wall, trying to get her heart rate under control as she drew her sword. This is it. She exhaled and turned the corner, sword in hoof as she stood on her hindlegs.

“Missing something, Red?” asked Brass.

“You! You took my Trixie! I’ll kill you for that!” said Red. He was a huge pegasus with red fur and feathers streaked with black. Beneath his piratical attire peaked out chain mail links. He was armed with a glowing red cutlass with a blackened edge and a sinewy whip that danced with flames. He also had a brace of daggers on his belt.

As Brass looked at her foe, her smug and cocky grin soon faded as her eyes examined him. She was in real deep that time. Seeing her opponent before her, she quickly shook away any doubt and readied her sword. “Your Trixie!? You mean MY Trixie, you lumbering collection of coke can tops!” she said.

Red rose up into the air and sent his whip flying towards Brass, swooping down at her. Wide-eyed, Brass ducked as she avoided the whip’s crack. She quickly recovered as she saw Red approaching her from above. This was going to be tough, harder than all the previous foes combined. She gulped down her fear and sidestepped, swinging her sword at him.

Where the whip brushed against the deck the wood was blackened and smoldering. Red blocked Brass’ swing and her hoof went cold from the contact. It felt as if the sword was drawing all the heat and life from her limb. His riposte after parrying was so powerful that Brass almost lost her grip on her saber. Not allowing her to catch her breath, Red sent his whip snaking in at Brass’ face.

The pirates backed away from the combatants, forming a large circle around them. At first they were shocked, but soon enough they began laying bets on who would draw first blood, how long the interloper would last, and the way in which Red would have her put to death after defeating her. Out of the blue, Brass also noticed Bloth at the edge of the crowd.

As Brass’ hoof was barely able to hold on to the sword, she looked up just in time to see the whip coming right at her face. She lunged back as the end of the whip snapped against her cheek, making her wince at the pain. She landed a few paces back, rubbing the blood from her cut. There was something odd about that sword of his, she thought. She shook off the uneasy feeling in her hoof and clutched the sword tightly again, preparing for another attack. She cursed under her breath as she thought her options through. He was a pegasus, so he matched her in agility and reach. He was much larger, which meant he outdid her in strength, and he was heavily armed and armored.

A cheer went up among the pirates as several of them went around collecting their winnings. Bloth began to make his way through the crowd, trying to get to the inner edge. He held his sword almost casually at his side.

The sudden emergence of a crowd disoriented Brass for a second, but she kept her gaze on Red. Using her wings, she let out a cry and lunged straight for him, a surprise ready in her left hoof while she held her sword in her right.

Red surprised Brass by folding his wings and dropping straight down out of the line of her attack. He hit the deck hard but quickly enough sent his whip up at Brass, aiming his attack at her wings as she flew by. As that was happening, Bloth made it to the inner edge of the crowd, shouldering smaller ponies out of his way.

Seeing Red hit the deck, Brass blocked the whip with her sword by smacking it out of the way. As she did that, she tossed a knife at him with her other hoof. The knife bounced off of his chainmail and clattered to the deck. Red grinned and his eyes blazed red. His whip snaked out again and Brass almost dodged the attack. The tip of her rear right hoof was wrapped by the whip for an instant before she managed to shake free. Her leg was blazing hot and there were char marks on her hoof.

Brass winced at the wound, still hovering above the deck before landing. Standing on her scorched hoof caused her great pain, so she stood on one hoof, using her wings for stabilization. “So that’s how you want to play? Well you’re not the only one with a ranged weapon,” she said. She sheathed her sword and pulled out a special kunai from her belt. There was a metal rope-like wire attached to the ring at the end of the knife which turned it into a harpoon-like weapon. “You know, I used one of these babies to strangle a target once. He didn’t see it coming and ever since then, I became pretty proficient in its use.” She held the wire in her hooves and began twirling it around like a lasso, keeping it moving so her opponent had to keep his eyes on it.

Red smirked and flew around the other side of the mainmast, keeping it between him and Brass’ weapon. Brass kept twirling the knife in the air as she began to limp around the mainmast. “C’mon, Red, afraid of my little knife? Come out to play...,” she said.

Brass lost track of Red for a second behind the mast. She kept circling and was startled to see him waiting for her with his weapons sheathed. He threw two belaying pins at her, one high and one low, and then dodged back behind the mast. Seeing the projectiles coming at her, she brought the kunai in close and spun it vertically in a circular motion in front of her, deflecting the pins as they hit the metallic knife. Once the pins were neutralized, she hurled the harpoon at Red, aiming for his vulnerable wings. By the time she had blocked the attacks and counterattacked in turn, he was almost behind the mast. She managed to trim a few feathers on the trailing edge of his wing but nothing more.

Seeing the feathers flutter to the ground, Brass pulled back on the wire as the knife came back to her. She recovered it and kept it spinning, waiting for another opportunity to strike as she began circling again. “That’s one for one, Red,” she said. Her injured hoof still stung, but as she moved, it got better.

Red landed and folded his wings tightly behind him. He accelerated around the opposite side of the mast to catch up with Brass’ circling. He sent his whip out ahead of him, looking to tangle it up with her wired kunai. He also kept his sword at the ready to deflect any other attacks. Seeing him attack with his whip, Brass acted on instinct and jumped to the side, dodging the attack and hurling her knife at him as she aimed for his shoulder, the one that his whip was connected to.

Red grunted with pain as the knife hit his chain mail full force. It didn’t pierce the armor but it did make quite an impact into the padding beneath it. It also gave him the chance to sweep his limb around the cable and grab the kunai knife before Brass could pull it back. Of course, he had to drop his whip to do so, which burned the deck for a moment then seemed to cool off and dim down to a regular whip. He staggered back a step, drawing the cable back towards him while protectively covering his bruised right shoulder with his sword in his left hoof.

As Red took hold of Brass’ harpoon, she let go, not wanting to get into a tug-of-war battle with him. She took a small bolos she fashioned using the remaining wire and two knives, hurling it at Red’s neck to throw him off guard. The wire connected the two rings as the blades spun at him in buzzsaw fashion. After she threw the bolos, she flew at him, drawing her sword once more. She had to get him moving to a certain spot. She had just noticed Bloth in the audience, and he was just itching to get a piece of the action, either for her or Red, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

Red managed to catch the bolos on his sword, but their momentum pushed him back several steps and the whirring blades cut his face in several places. Seeing Brass hurtling towards him, he continued to back up, getting closer and closer to Bloth. His sword was out of position to block Brass with the bolos weighing it down. He dropped the kunai that he was holding from earlier and thrust his hoof out, staggering backwards even further as he tried to regain his balance. Once he found the right moment, Bloth stepped forward with his sword held in both hooves, bringing it down with all of his strength on Red’s back. He nearly severed his right wing, the force of the attack partially spinning him around and pushing him back towards Brass’ attack.

Seeing Bloth lash out, Brass grinned and readied her sword. Once she was in range, she slashed upwards with a cry, finishing of Red’s right wing. She then followed up with a horizontal strike towards his left, severely injuring it. Feeling her sword make contact, she grinned and hovered away from Red in anticipation of a counterattack. Bloth took advantage of Red’s distraction to attack with a final sweeping strike. Red’s head went flying and his body collapsed to the deck.

Brass raised an eyebrow as she saw Bloth finish Red off. “I wanted to finish him off! But thanks for the assist,” she said. She then walked over to Red and stuck her sword into his lifeless body. “That was for Angie and Darren, you scum sucking troglodyte...”

Crackling red energy then shot out from Red’s body, setting several parts of the deck, crew, and sails on fire. A horrible shriek tore through the air as a red mass of energy, with black lightning forking out of it, flew up from the quickly fading body and shot into the sky. When it reached the clouds above, they began to darken. The wind started to howl and thunder crash.

As the chaos ensued around them, Bloth stepped close to Brass. “You’ve got ten minutes before I have things under control- use them well...,” he said before he began bellowing orders, getting the fires under control and reigning in the chaos.

Brass left the sword in Red’s corpse and gave Bloth a nod. “Roger that...,” she said before hurrying below deck to rendezvous with Trixie and the others. She avoided the fires and scurrying crew as she removed the heavy metal breast plate as she galloped. Before she knew it, she was at the hatch that led to the jetty.

“Sergeant, get us out of here! The ship’s ablaze and we have less than ten minutes to get out of here!” said Brass.

Pip hopped up, disconnected the last mooring line, and took the wheel. He quickly got them away from the other ship, pouring on the speed to escape the shadows of the other five ships. He took them into a cloud bank away from the prying eyes of pirates.


	16. Showdown

Brass sighed with relief as she watched the larger ships start to fade behind them as they sped away. Her scorched hoof started to sting again, so she hobbled over to a bench and sat down, laying back with relaxation. “Finally... it’s over...,” she said. She then looked over at the sisters with a concerned look. “How’s Trixie doing?”

“I gave her some sedatives to calm her down. Some of her wounds are infected but I cleaned her up as well as I could. She’s sleeping below decks right now,” said Cameron.

Sharon and Sonia walked from the rear to the front of the boat. Rachel was wandering around the deck while Sam was asleep and Lilly was holding him, singing softly.

“In- Infected? Will she be all right?” asked Brass. She tried to stand, but the pain brought her back to the bench.

“Well, she’s doing better now. Luckily those chains disappeared just a few minutes ago. That will help a lot,” said Cameron.

“That’s good to hear,” said Brass as she winced at her wound. “Could you give me a hoof here? Seems like you’re good at all this medical stuff. Could you take a look at my hoof? Red got a lucky hit in back there...”

“Yes, okay- sit down Ms. Casing,” said Cameron. She reached into the first-aid kit and brought out some burn cream. She cleaned Brass’ wounds and applied some soothing balm. Then she wrapped the wounded areas up to keep them clean and dry. “There you go- as good as new.”

After Cameron was done, Brass inspected her work and gave a nod. “Wow, thanks. I’m feeling better already,” she said. She wanted to stand up again, but decided to not push her luck just yet so she sat back down to rest. “So... Cameron, how’re you doing? Must be glad it’s all over, right?”

Cameron shook her head sadly. “You know as well as I do...,” she said. She then glanced over at Lilly and shook her head again. “Let’s go over there to talk.”

“All right. Gimme a sec...,” said Brass. She stood on her good hoof then used her wings to follow Cameron.

Cameron leaned against the railing and motioned Brass to sit on the bench next to her. Brass complied and hovered over to her, sitting down beside her on the bench.

“All right. As you were saying?” asked Brass.

Cameron rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You know as well as I do that this isn’t over. Still, now that we have a little privacy from young ears. You have questions?” she asked.

“Wait... what do you mean ‘this isn’t over’?” asked Brass as she furrowed her brow.

“Sweetie, don’t take this the wrong way, but... We’re still in dreamland. So... it’s not over...,” said Cameron.

“Well, don’t we have to find an exit or something? I didn’t expect to just poof back to the hospital once I took care of Red,” said Brass. She sighed and looked out to the horizon. “...so you really think there’s still more to come?”

“Didn’t you see the red magic go up into the clouds? That storm on the horizon? Red’s been hurt, but he’s still got some fight in him...,” said Cameron.

Brass looked behind them and saw the storm brewing. She was sure Red was dead after seeing his head roll, but then again, she was in a dream world where the rules and reality weren’t adhered to fully. “If that’s the case, we’re in for a wild ride...,” she said. She sighed and looked back to Cameron, almost forgetting it was her and not Trixie. “Well, now that we’ve got some free time before the storm comes and wipes us all out, how about some casual talk? Maybe gossip?”

Cameron sighed. “Sure, sure- what did you want to talk about?” she asked.

“Back on the ship, you said you and your sisters gossip about me? Kinda curious to know what about. And you can’t use Lilly as an excuse not to tell me,” said Brass, giving Cameron a wily smile.

“Oh. That. Well- not much to tell,” said Cameron.

Brass rolled her eyes and looked back to the horizon. “Well, tell me anything,” she said.

“You really want to hear this?” asked Cameron.

“Yeah, sure. Lay it on me. And don’t worry, I don’t bite... hard,” said Brass as she gave Cameron a playful wink while chuckling.

“Cool down. You’re not my type,” said Cameron.

“Don’t worry, I’m just playin’ with you. I’m Trixie’s mare; you know that...,” said Brass.

“Not what I heard...,” said Cameron.

“Huh? What do you mean?” asked Brass.

“Just something a certain bespectacled she-pony might have said... I’m sure it was nothing...,” said Cameron.

“What did she say? It was Sonia, wasn’t it? Grr... she’s always pushing my buttons, that succubus,” said Brass. She crossed her forehooves over her chest and pouted. “What did she do this time?”

“Do? Do? It takes two to tango you know...,” asked Cameron.

“What I meant was what did she say about me?” asked Brass.

“So you really want to know what the mare said about you?” asked Cameron.

“Yeah. I know Sonia has a thing for me. I saw something in one of her notebooks that I’ve been meaning to ask her about. But what did she say specifically? That we’re... dating?” asked Brass.

“Well... She did mention that initially you were very foolishly on team werepony. Still, despite not knowing any better, and being- well- old, you were willing to read some of the literature and listen to her. And now she’s certain you’re on team vampony through and through!” said Cameron, giggling at that.

“...huh?” asked Brass as she tilted her head, confused at what she was being told. She then heard Lilly giggling and it all clicked. “...come on out, Lilly. I know you’re listening to us.”

“Wha? What are you talking about, Brassie! I would never,” said Lilly as she broke down into a giggle fit at that.

Brass sighed and turned to Cameron. “How long has she been there?” she asked.

“Oh, you know- not too long. You know how little ears perk up when grownups are talking...,” said Cameron.

Brass sighed again and looked to the source of the giggling. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching Sam, Hon? It’s not polite to be eavesdropping on the grownups like this...,” she said.

“What do you mean, Brassie? Have you been keeping secrets from me? Do you- Do you like wereponies more than vamponies now?!” asked Lilly as she jumped over and hugged Brass around her neck.

Once Lilly came over to them, Brass just smiled and shook her head. “No, Lilly. I still like the vamponies,” she said. She held Lilly close then withdrew to look at her. “But seriously, how’s Sam doing?”

The smile fled from Lilly’s face and she let go of Brass, looking down at her hooves. “Um, well- as good as he ever is...,” she said.

Brass wasn’t buying Lilly’s lie. She brushed the hair from her face and raised her chin up. “C’mon, Hon. Don’t lie to me. How’s he doing? Is there anything we can do to help? We’re all family now, so we need to take care of each other,” she said.

“He’s done enough!” said Lilly. Tear’s formed in her eyes and she stomped away.

Brass was about to stand up to chase after Lilly, but her injured hoof sent her back down. She cursed to herself as she watched her storm off. “Was it something I said?” she asked, looking to Cameron with a worried look. “Should I go after her?”

Cameron shook her head sadly. “Let her go...,” she said.

“I- I didn’t mean to make her cry like that. Is there something I should know about Sam?” asked Brass.

“The- They didn’t tell you about Sam?” asked Cameron.

Brass thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. “I don’t recall, and if they did, it was probably just a name mention...,” she said.

“Oh. I didn’t know,” said Cameron.

“What can you tell me about him? Why is he- well, a he? And not a mare like the rest of you?” asked Brass.

“That is a question I don’t have an answer for. Ask me another,” said Cameron.

“Actually, I remember something about cisgendered ponies and Lilly having both stallion and mare facets, so that was a dumb question to ask. Um, what’s your story? Who are you?” asked Brass.

“What do you mean who am I?” asked Cameron.

“Well, I mean, not to sound offensive or anything, but what’s your role to play? Trixie is the ‘face’ of you all. Sonia deals with research and smart stuffs... and seduction, but let’s not get into that. Sharon is a soldier with her unique skill set. Based on what I saw earlier, I’m guessing Rachel is the artistic facet. So that just leaves you and Sam. Sam, I guess we’ll deal with later, so that leaves you. Are you the medic of the group?” asked Brass.

“...amongst other things... If anything, perhaps, I’d say my gift is music,” said Cameron.

“Ah. Music? I wouldn’t have guessed that. What instrument do you play?” asked Brass.

“Beyond piano and guitar? Well, I do enjoy singing. And a little composing here and there,” said Cameron.

“The piano? Nice. I’m a fan of the piano and violin myself, so I’d like to hear you play for me one of these days. I mean, if that’s okay with you...,” said Brass as she blushed a little, but she hid it fairly well.

“Tell you what hero- you get us out of this and we’ll talk...,” said Cameron.

Brass smiled, turning to Cameron. “You got yourself a deal, though with that giant storm on our tails, that’s easier said than done,” she said. She shook off the looming feeling of dread and sighed. “So you’re a musician. That’s nice. What are your views on your sister, Trixie? Do you like her or are you like Sonia and think she’s a big show off and moocher?”

“Well, it’s not that simple. I... won’t deny that she has her faults, but I know she does the best she can. And I know how hard she works, how much she worries about us, and how afraid she really is. So no, I don’t hate her or anything like that. She’s my sister- and that’s that,” said Cameron.

Hearing that put a smile on Brass’ face. “It must be nice... having brothers and sisters. The camaraderie is strong between you all. I kinda wish I had something like that, ponies who care for me regardless of anything,” she said. She sighed again, looking to the horizon.

“Well- aren’t we a maudlin pair?” said Cameron.

Brass paused then turned back to Cameron. “What now? I’m a Guard, not a scholar. Big words like that just throw me off...,” she said.

“Sad, weepy, depressed...,” said Cameron.

“Oh... I’m not that, am I?” asked Brass.

“You are tipping in that direction...,” said Cameron.

“Well it has been a long three days, hasn’t it? But that doesn’t even compare to Trixie. Oh... poor, Trixie,” said Brass as she rested her chin on her hooves, looking blankly ahead of her. “You don’t seem like a, what word did you use? Oh yeah... ‘maudlin’ kind of pony.”

“Well, then- perhaps that’s for the best,” said Cameron.

Brass just sat there for a few moments with Cameron, enjoying the peace and sounds of the wind blowing in their manes. After a bit, she decided to go find Sharon and discuss the upcoming defense of the ship. “Well, it’s been nice talking with you, Cameron. Gotta go find Sharon to discuss some things...,” she said.

“Have fun with that...,” said Cameron.

Brass gave Cameron a nod and fluttered away in search of Sharon. Along the way, she found one of the sisters pacing along the deck. “Hey, Rachel, was it? Have you seen Sharon around?” she asked.

“Did the guard pony lose her little soldier already?” asked Rachel before she sighed. “I think I saw her heading into the forward cabin with Sonia.”

Brass raised an eyebrow, landing beside Rachel and standing with a limp. “What’s your problem? You seem a little... tense,” she said.

“...have YOU ever been a living statue?” asked Rachel.

“Well technically no, but back in the academy, there were times I wondered while standing at attention in formation,” said Brass. Realizing the sarcasm in her voice, she immediately apologized. “Hey, I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.” She breathed out heavily and approached her. “At least you’re free now, right?”

“...I was awake the whole time. The magic kept me alive. I couldn’t eat, drink, breath, or move. I couldn’t even close my eyes. I have no idea how long...,” said Rachel before she started to cry.

Seeing Rachel’s saddened look, Brass moved closer and offered her a shoulder to cry on. She brought her in for a hug to console her, rubbing her back. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. You should be happy about that. I can’t imagine the pain you all suffered at the hooves of Red...,” she said.

Unable to contain it all, Rachel hugged Brass for several minutes while she cried. Brass just stood there, letting the filly let out her pent up pain and anger. After she was done, and beginning to settle down, Brass broke away and looked at her. “Better?” asked Brass.

Rachel jerked away from Brass and turned her back to her, a flash of embarrassment on her face. She stood at the railing, stiff backed, and countered. “I’m fine! Just leave me alone...,” she said.

“You sure? It’s all right to cry, you know. I’ve done quite a lot of it recently, actually,” said Brass as she gave her a reassuring smile.

Rachel nodded but didn’t turn around.

“All right. If you need anything, I’ll be around,” said Brass. She gave Rachel a smile and went off to find Sharon and Sonia, still walking with a limp. She moved to the front cabin and found the two mares she was looking for. “Sharon... we have a problem.”

“Do we ever not, Ma’am?” asked Sharon.

Brass shook her head. “This is serious. It appears that Red isn’t exactly taken care of. I was talking with Cameron and we saw an approaching darkness heading our way,” she said. She looked towards the back of the ship. “See? He’s coming for us. So when he gets here, which I know he will, what are we going to do?”

“Well... I haven’t had much experience defeating storm dream monsters...,” said Sharon.

Brass frowned and turned to Sonia. “Any ideas? We sure as hay can’t outrun it, and we’re in the middle of open sky, so hiding’s out of the option. Got any magical spells or something in that noggin of yours we could use to defeat him?” she asked.

“Well, I don’t know of any spells. But- Trixie has stood up to him before. Maybe she can again?” said Sonia.

Brass thought about Trixie then remembered the delicate state she was in. “I don’t think she can do much in her current state. She’s been tortured for months and barely has the strength to move. When did she stand up to him before?” she asked.

Sonia shook her sadly. “My Silly Filly- are you dead?” she asked.

“...am I what?” asked Brass.

“Are you dead? Perhaps deaf as well?” asked Sonia.

“No... and no. What does that have to do with anything?” asked Brass.

“You do know Red tried to kill you three different times, right?” said Sonia.

“Yeah? Are you saying Trixie was stuck in here actually battling him while I was out in the real world?” asked Brass.

“She was... mostly out in the, um, real world. And she managed to fight off Red then. I think she will be the key to winning now. I suspect the only reason he’s so powerful is that we’re... divided. I hope that, together... well, we’ll see...,” said Sonia.

“I see. I guess it takes more than just being merely together to win this battle. But, I’ll leave that up to you. I, on the other hoof, have a counterattack to deal with. Hmm...,” said Brass as she began pacing in front of them, trying to come up with a plan. “Say, can I ask you two a question about one of your siblings?”

“It’s true, my Silly Filly! Rachel is very jealous and wants to fire a cannon as well! Now, the guns on this ship are smaller, but they still have quite a lot of bang in them. How observant of you!” said Sonia.

“Actually... I was going to ask about your brother,” said Brass.

“Oh,” said Sonia.

“Yes. What can you tell me about him? I would ask him myself, but he’s still resting and I don’t want to bother him. What’s his connection to Lilly and such? They seem rather close,” said Brass.

“So... what have you learned about our past, my Silly Filly?” asked Sonia.

Brass exhaled and looked overwhelmed. “Oh, where do I begin? Well... let’s start from the beginning. I know that Lilly had a troublesome past with certain family members. And as a result, her mind fragmented into facets to keep her sane and such. And you all are the result,” she said.

“That’s... a succinct way to phrase it. The reason we came about was to help Lilly survive. The ultimate survival technique you might say. Well, part of that...,” said Sonia.

“Part of it? What’s the other part?” asked Brass.

“To compartmentalize things. Sam was the one there when the... bad things happened. He has the memories and he has the damage. We try to keep him asleep as much as possible and to make him as comfortable as possible. But it’s never easy...,” said Sonia.

“So... that’s why. I’m guessing Lilly knows he’s the bearer of that pain?” asked Brass.

“To a certain degree. She knows he hurts and she has a kind heart,” said Lilly.

“I see. I’ll keep this just between us then,” said Brass as she put a hoof to her chin, thinking about Lilly’s past. “Is keeping him asleep the only way for him to deal with the pain?”

“Sometimes he’s lucid, but never for very long,” said Sonia.

“Poor thing. Would it be too much for me to at least introduce myself? I would like to at least meet the kind fellow, since he’s now family and all,” said Brass.

“That should be fine. Lilly helps keep him calm. Having Trixie there would help too,” said Sonia.

“Oh, I won’t disturb Trixie just yet. I’m sure Lilly will be available to lend a hoof if need be. Is Trixie in the same place as Sam? Maybe I could knock out two birds with one stone as it were, if they’re in the same room already,” said Brass.

“Yes, they’re both sleeping below,” said Sonia.

“Mind if I head there to say hello? Now’s the best time before it hits the fan and the like. You two should take the calm before the storm to relax and chill. Might be your last and all if we can’t find a way to defeat Red,” said Brass. She smiled, but it was a nervous one to hide the anxiety and fear in her eyes.

“Go on- we’ll be here when you get back,” said Sonia.

“Be back in a bit,” said Brass. She gave them a nod and headed into the cabin to see Sam. She opened the door slowly and quietly, poking her head in.

Sam was laying in the middle of a large bed. On one side, Trixie was sleeping and on the other was Lilly, her foreleg around Sam as she softly snored. Brass smiled, seeing the three of them fast asleep. Maybe she wouldn’t wake them up just yet. She stepped in softly and took a seat, waiting for them to wake up on their own.

The wind was picking up outside and Pip did his best to keep the ship steady, but it was getting harder and harder to keep on an even keel. Brass looked away from the bed to the door, wondering what all the rocking was about. Was Red close already? She got up and started for the door to peak outside. She stepped out and went to the ship’s wheel where Pip was. He was fighting the wheel trying to keep the ship steady.

“Having trouble there, little one?” asked Brass as she went around the wheel, standing beside Pip.

“This is nothing. Just the leading edge of the storm. I’ve never seen a storm come up this quickly. Do- Do you want me to try to put it down somewhere or wait it out?” asked Pip.

Brass shook her head. “If that storm catches us, we’re all done for. Full speed ahead, Pip,” she said as she looked behind at the impending storm. “If it proves to be too much, just holler. I’ll be in the cabin if you need me.” She gave him a nod and went back to check on Trixie, Lilly, and Sam.

Brass stepped back into the cabin and found Trixie and Sam were still asleep but Lilly was awake. She was rocking Sam and singing softly to him. She gently knocked on the door and stepped in. “Oh, you’re awake. I hope I’m not disturbing you...,” she said.

“Nuh-uh... Um, Brassie?” said Lilly.

Brass continued in and closed the door. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Are we going to die?” asked Lilly.

Brass looked at Lilly with a confused look and shook her head. “What? No. No, of course not, Lilly. What makes you say that?” she asked as she went over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

“Well, actually...,” said Lilly.

“Yes?” asked Brass.

“I thought maybe I already was. That maybe- maybe this was heaven. Because I’ve never been so happy before...,” said Lilly as she began to tear up.

Lilly’s words struck home in Brass’ heart, making her clutch her chest. As she saw her begin to tear up, Brass scooted closer, placing a hoof around her and bringing her close. “You’re not dead, my dear. This isn’t Heaven… but I’m glad that you’re happy,” she said. She smiled and sighed.

“Brassie? Why does the boat keep shaking?” asked Lilly.

“It’s just the rough winds. Nothing to be worried about. Just relax and be happy we’re all together now,” said Brass. She did her best to hide the dire situation they were in order to keep Lilly worry free. And they were so close to escaping too, she thought. “Is there anything you need at the moment? Snack? Drink?”

“Do you have any cookies?” asked Lilly.

“Sure, Hon. What kind would you like?” asked Brass.

“Chocolate chip?” asked Lilly.

“Good choice,” said Brass as she reached into her bags and pulled out a small bag of chocolate chip cookies. She opened up the bag and passed it to Lilly. “Here you go. They smell delicious.”

“Mmmm Hmmm,” said Lilly as she put the cookies down on the bed beside her.

“What’s the matter? Lost your appetite?” asked Brass.

“Don’t be silly, Brassie- they aren’t for me! Now... you came to talk to Sam, right?” asked Lilly.

Brass looked from the cookies to Sam, then to Lilly and gave a nod. “Yeah. I mean, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble. I just wanted to introduce myself is all,” she said.

“Okay,” said Lilly as she reached over and started gently shaking Sam. “Wake up, Sammie!”

“Don’t wanna, Lil...,” said Sam as he burrowed into the covers and against Lilly. Brass just watched, giving them an anxious smile.

“Come on, Sammie. You need to wake up for a little while. You can go back to sleep later,” said Lilly.

“Okay, Lil...,” said Sam as he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, peering around. “Cookie, Lil?”

“Sure, Sammie. I’ve got some right here,” said Lilly as she handed him one. Sam smiled and began munching on it.

Brass let Sam finish his cookie before she spoke. “Um, hi there,” she said.

Sam jerked up his head as if he hadn’t noticed Brass there. He looked worriedly at Lilly until she nodded at him, prompting him to look back at Brass. “Hi,” he said.

Brass smiled, trying to seem as harmless as possible. “My name’s Brass. I’m a friend of Lilly’s. What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Sam,” he said.

“Pleasure to meet you, Sam,” said Brass as she outstretched her hoof for a friendly shake. Sam reached out tentatively and tapped her hoof then pulled his back quickly. She smiled and withdrew her hoof as well. “So, how are you doing? Can I get you anything? Perhaps another cookie?”

“...milk?” asked Sam.

“Hmm... let’s see what I got,” said Brass. She reached into her bag, and low and behold, a bottle of milk came into her hoof. She pulled it out and opened the cap. “Here you go, still cold as if it were pulled right from the fridge.”

Sam sipped on it and took another bite of cookie. He then looked at Lilly and whispered something in her ear. She nodded back to him encouragingly and whispered something back. He looked at Brass and asked, “Um.” 

“Hmm? Did you say something?” asked Brass.

“Um... toy?” asked Sam.

“A toy? Well... let’s see...,” said Brass as she took a moment to think. She then reached into her bag, pulling out the stuffed animal Lilly won in Angel Land. “Wow, isn’t this something. Will this do, Sam?” She showed it off to him, giving him a smile.

Sam smiled and reached for the toy. Brass obliged and handed him the stuffed animal. “Here you go. Enjoy,” she said.

Sam hugged the stuffed dragon close to him before mumbling something to it. Then he reached over and started to tap Trixie’s foreleg. “Look, Icsee, look!” he said.

Brass smiled and watched as Sam poked Trixie as she slept.

Trixie finally started to rouse up and looked around. She saw Sam and a deep sadness flitted across her face which was quickly replaced with a smile. “What do you have there, Sammie?” she asked.

“‘Ragon! Roar!” said Sam as he made the dragon walk across Trixie, roaring several more times.

Sam’s playing around with Trixie made Brass smile more, watching lightheartedly from the bedside. She looked at Trixie and gave her a wink “How’re you doing there?” she asked.

Trixie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Tired...,” she said.

Brass got up and sat by Trixie on the other side of the bed while Lilly and Sam played. “You look it,” she said. She chuckled a bit to keep the conversation light and placed a hoof on her cheek. “I’ve missed you so much, Trixie.”

“I need something from you,” said Trixie.

“From me? Anything. Just name it and I’ll do it,” said Brass.

“I need something to dull the pain and get me on my hooves. Red is coming and- it’s time to end this...,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a smile and reached into her bags. “If there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s how to dull the pain...,” she said. She pulled out a syringe of morphine and tapped the tip. “This should do the trick...” She injected it into one of her legs then tossed the syringe away. “Should take the edge off the pain for a while now.”

“And I need something to help me wake up... that stuff is making me all fuzzy...,” said Trixie.

“Hmm, let’s see. I don’t have any adrenaline shots on me, but how does an energy drink sound? Or some frozen frappe bottles?” asked Brass.

Lilly reached behind her and handed Trixie a pouch, looking rather sheepish. When Trixie looked in, she seemed mad. “Lilly, you know you aren’t supposed to be eating these! How many times do I have to tell you! But... just this once... I guess it’s okay,” said Trixie. She threw several chocolate covered espresso beans in her mouth and started munching.

Brass also saw the beans and gave Lilly a playful shake of the head. “I’ll be watching you more closely now too, Lilly,” she said.

“Brassie! No fair!” said Lilly.

“What? I’m only doing what a big sister is supposed to do...,” said Brass as she stuck out her tongue and chuckled.

Sam walked over to Brass and looked at her. He then looked at the stuffed dragon then back at her and held it out towards her. “Hug ‘ragon?” he asked.

“Uh, you want me to hug the dragon too?” asked Brass. Sam nodded, holding the dragon out. “Aw... c’mere.” She took the dragon and Sam together, hugging them close. “Such a cutie...”

“...’rass feel good now?” asked Sam.

Sam’s innocent demeanor and smile almost brought tears to Brass’ eyes. “Yes. I feel much better now. Thank you, Sammie,” she said. She let go and wiped the proto-tears from her eyes.

Sam smiled and went back to his bag of cookies. He pulled out another one and broke it in half, giving half to the dragon and munching on the other half.

Brass looked away from Sam before she completely broke down in tears and turned to Trixie. “Shall I help you walk out to the others? I’m sure they’re just as worried about you as I am,” she said.

Lilly walked over to Brass, keeping her back to Sam, and hugged her tightly. Where the little one couldn’t see, she started crying, quickly soaking Brass’ shoulder.

Suddenly feeling Lilly hug her, Brass froze and placed a hoof on Lilly’s. She whispered, “It’s okay, Lilly. We’ll be fine. I promise...”

Trixie saw what was going on and pulled Sam into her lap, talking to him about his dragon.

Lilly whispered, “It’s so hard sometimes, Brassie...”

“You’re doing an amazing job taking care of him. He needs you and for you to be strong. You’re a good filly, Lilly. And I’ll be here to take care of you and your sisters too. We’re family, remember?” said Brass.

“...Promise?” asked Lilly.

“I promise,” said Brass.

“Okay,” said Lilly in a whisper before continuing in a louder voice. “Let’s all go up on the deck. It’s time for a family reunion!”

Sam’s dragon responded with several enthusiastic ‘Rars!’ and Trixie got up as well, if a little gingerly. Brass gave Lilly a nod and helped Trixie while Lilly handled Sam. The four of them left the cabin and went up to the deck where the others were.

Sharon was at the wheel with Pip, helping the little pony keep the wheel from spinning out of control. Sonia was in a heated discussion with Cameron and Rachel sat on the railing, her legs kicking from time to time as she was lost in thought.

“Dang, the wind’s really picked up...,” said Brass. As she looked over the approaching storm, lightning flashed. The leading edge of it glowed a sickly red and it almost seemed like two black eyes formed in it. “Well that’s not good.” She then turned to Sonia to try and break up the argument. “Sonia! We’ve got incoming!”

“My Silly Filly, there’s so much I could do if only I had my saddlebags!” said Sonia.

“...your saddlebags? What was in them that you needed?” asked Brass.

“Oh, nothing much- just some magical compounds I was working on. Somewhat unstable and prone to exploding...,” said Sonia.

“Oh, well I have your saddlebags right here, so...,” said Brass.

Sonia grinned maniacally, reaching in her bags. She pulled out two pouches and tossed them to Sharon. “Load your cannons with that- just a pinch- and watch out!” she said.

“Brassie, don’t be so greedy- give it to Trixie! She needs it!” said Lilly.

“Oh, right. Sorry. These are your bags after all...,” said Brass as she took them off and secured it on Trixie’s back. “There you go.”

“No, Brassie! She’ll feel better when she’s wearing it...,” said Lilly.

“Say what? I already put the bags on Trixie...,” said Brass.

“No, silly!” said Lilly as she pointed to her head.

Brass saw Lilly’s gesture then looked to Trixie. She placed a hoof to her chin and then it clicked. “Oh! I know what’s missing. Silly me...,” she said. She reached into Trixie’s bag and retrieved her trademark hat, setting it on top of her head. “There you go! Now you’re good to go.”

Trixie reached up, feeling her hat, and a look of wonder came over her face. “Trixie feels much better now,” she said.

Brass smiled and wrapped her hooves around Trixie. “I’m glad you’re back,” she said.

“As is Trixie...,” said Trixie.

Brass let a tear roll down her cheeks then withdrew, getting a hold of herself. “Yes, well, we can get all sappy later. We got business to attend to,” she said. She gave Trixie a smile then looked to Sonia. “What is this magical concoction you have for that cannon?”

“Just mix in a pinch with the gunpowder...,” said Sonia.

“Do you really think a cannon will take care of that mystical red cloud?” asked Brass.

“Have a better idea?” asked Sonia.

“I guess not...,” said Bras. She sighed and went to help Sharon with the loading. She did as Sonia instructed and readied the weapon. “Ready to rock and roll. I sure hope this works...”

Rachel was standing near the canon trying to look both disinterested and casual but failed. Brass looked over to see her glancing at the cannon and smiled. “Something bothering you, Rachel?” she asked.

“Well... Lilly did tell some stories...,” said Rachel.

Immediately, Brass caught on to what Rachel wanted. She shook her head and made room for her by the cannon. “C’mere, Hon. We’ll show you how to fire it...,” she said as she smiled, motioning over.

“Well, if you insist. I mean, I didn’t really want to, but if you need some help...,” said Rachel in a disinterested tone that was fooling no one.

“Oh that’s fine. We can get Lilly to fire it again if you don’t want to,” said Brass as she stuck her tongue out and gave her a wink.

“Wait! I mean, um, she’s busy right now... I- I can do it...,” said Rachel.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t be afraid. It won’t bite. It’s really simple, actually. Just light the fuse and wait for the boom,” said Brass as she picked up a torch and prepared it for Rachel. “Do we have enough magic powder for a test shot, Sonia?”

“If my calculations are correct, you should have plenty for several volleys,” said Sonia.

“Well then! Ready for a test shot, Rachel? Just take the torch and light the fuse,” said Brass.

Rachel snatched the torch and lit the fuse, squealing with glee as it fired.

Brass had barely enough time to cover her ears before the cannon fired. After the smoke settled, she looked to Rachel with a smile. “Wow, bet that felt good, huh?” she asked.

Taking a step towards the next cannon, Rachel begged, “Can I fire another one?”

“Another one? Well...,” said Brass as she turned to Sonia as if to ask permission.

“Go ahead...,” said Sonia.

Brass smiled and had Sharon prepare the next one using Sonia’s powder mix. Once it was ready, she motioned Rachel over. “Okay, ready to fire!” she said.

Rachel lit a second cannon, giggling with delight. The cannon’s boom rocked the ship, but only slightly as she fired out into the open air.

Brass smiled and took the torch away from Rachel. “Well done! Now we need to save whatever we have left for the real target,” she said as she motioned for Sharon to help her reload the cannons. “How long do you think we have until Red shows up?”

“Well, Ma’am- that depends. Do we keep running? Do we stand and fight? Or do we charge down his throat?” said Sharon.

Brass thought for a moment, the fear building up inside her. “Wh- What do you suggest we do?” she asked.

“I leave strategy for officers, Ma’am. Just remember- the more movement involved, the more difficult the shots...,” said Sharon.

Brass sighed, weighing her options. If they kept running, they wouldn’t be in an optimal firing position. If they charged, they would suffer the same predicament. But if they stood their ground… “We stand our ground. Bring the ship around, full broadside. We’re going to hit this guy with everything we got,” she said. She gave Sharon a confident look, patting her on the shoulder. “Prepare for full barrage. Gunners, to your stations!”

Sharon, with help from her sisters, got all four cannons on the port side loaded- and the four cannons on the starboard side loaded as well, all with Sonia’s special powder. “Ready, Ma’am!” she said.

“And now... we wait,” said Bras. She breathed in then exhaled loudly, looking to the advancing storm. “Steady, fillies. Steady...” Closing her eyes, she said a few quick words to Hollow and her few friends back in the waking world, in case those was her final moments. Sighing once more, she opened her eyes and went to the railing for a few moments of peace and quiet. Brass then suddenly felt a tug at her hoof. She slowly turned her head to see who was trying to get her attention. “Yes?”

“Cookie?” asked Sam as he held a cookie up to Brass.

Brass looked down on the young colt and felt a sudden twist in her heart. She placed a hoof to her chest and smiled at him, giving a nod. She couldn’t let him and the others down. “Thank you, Sammie,” she said. She reached out with a shaky hoof and took it from him, bringing it to her mouth and taking a small bite as she savored the taste.

Brass felt a hoof snake around her waist and hug her. “‘Rass brave!” said Sam.

“I will be, Sammie. I will,” said Brass as she gave Sam a pat on the head and smiled.

“Okay, Governor, this is what I can do. I’ll get it steady so we can fire a port broadside. I can spin her around in just a few minutes so we can then fire a starboard broadside. After that, things will slow down- having to reload the cannons. How’s that, captain?” asked Pip.

“If it keeps us alive and him at bay, then sure. Sounds like a plan,” said Brass as she patted him on the back. “Make it happen.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” said Pip. He slowed the forward speed to a stop and turned the ship so the port side faced the advancing clouds.

Brass went down the line, checking the cannons and their gunners. When she was done, she went over to Trixie and took her hoof in hers. “Trixie, if we don’t make it out of here, I just wanted to let you know that...,” she said as she began to choke on her words. “I- I love you.”

Trixie smiled, reaching up and rubbing Brass’ cheek tenderly.

Brass began to tear and hugged Trixie close. “Do you think we’ll make it through this?” she asked.

“I think... you’ve given me a chance. And that’s more than I ever expected to get. So even if it all ends now- thank you!” said Trixie.

Brass continued to get teary eyed as she held on to Trixie. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner... But at least I got to meet the rest of your family and all,” she said.

“Yes- I’m glad you could meet us all...,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed then withdrew, looking into Trixie’s eyes with a worried look. She then leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek with her lips. “I’m with you until the end, Trixie. Whether we survive or not, I’ll be by your side,” she said.

“I’m glad,” said Trixie.

Brass wiped the tears away and looked again towards the storm. It was very close now and she could clearly make out Red’s eyes, staring straight into her soul. She clenched her chest and began to heave a bit, but quickly got control. She exhaled deeply and went up to the ship’s steering wheel, getting a clear view of both lines of cannons.

“Is every pony ready!?” asked Brass. A chorus of ‘yeses’, ‘ayes’, and one ‘Yarrr!’ answered her question. She smiled only to chase away the fear and doubt. She kept her eyes on the impending doom and wished for the best. It didn’t hurt to pray to Celestia and Luna for help in a time like that. “Well then, your move, Red...”

“Thirty seconds to range, Ma’am,” said Sharon.

“Steady, fillies. Get your torches ready. If he ain’t gone by the time we fire off our first barrage, you better hope we can reload fast enough before he takes us out...,” said Brass.

Thirty seconds elapsed and they fired all of the port cannons. Pip quickly swung the boat around and they fired the starboard cannons. Once they were empty, they started to reload. It seemed to have an effect on Red and he stopped for a moment, screaming in rage- but then came on.

As they prepared a second barrage, Brass looked death in the eye as she stared Red down. His eyes felt like they were sucking the life right out of her as she continued to stare, unable to break away. She began feeling weak in the legs and fell to the deck, the stress and fear finally taking its toll on her.

Trixie saw Brass fall and rushed over to her. She looked down at her, shivering with a wide-eyed stare. Looking deep into Brass’ eyes, she saw a red glow growing. Trixie’s features hardened as she turned to face Red. She screamed in rage, planted her hooves firmly, and fired off a stream of magic at Red. The onrushing clouds stopped for a moment and then screamed in rage, rushing in even faster.

“Pip, get us out of here!” said Sharon.

Pip spun the wheel and accelerated as quickly as the boat could but Red was still gaining. Trixie was beginning to falter, her time in captivity having weakened her. She looked down at Brass and found her second wind, redoubling her attack. She called out, “Help me!”

One by one, Trixie’s sisters joined her, standing beside her and adding their attacks to her own. Finally, Sam wandered over, saw what his sisters were doing, and added his strength to the attack. The streams of magic merged and became one powerful bolt that widened, burning the red clouds away. There was one last scream from Red and he was no more. The beam continued on, tearing through the sky and cutting through the other dream realms as well. It got brighter and brighter until no pony could see anything.

#

A high-pitched whine built in volume then everything seemed to fade away. The first thing Brass noticed was the sound. It seemed to be coming from far, far away. But the droning tone was insistent and it seemed familiar. Then she heard other ponies and was jostled about. She slowly opened her eyes and realized what the sound was- it was the heart monitor. Lilly was flat-lining and nurses were rushing in to try and help her. As Brass sat up, something fell off of her forehead. The hospital room was chaos and, as the morning sunlight filtered through the window, Lilly was dying.


	17. The Waking World

Brass shook off her drowsiness, her eyes darting around the room for Red, but he was nowhere to be seen and neither was the ship they were on. Instead, four hospital walls surrounded her as she turned back to the bed in horror.

“No... it can’t be! Not again... I hate this dream!” said Brass. She hadn’t seen the crystal yet and grasped Lilly’s hoof out of instinct, beginning to cry.

The nurse from last night wedged herself between Brass and Lilly. “Ma’am? Ma’am, you need to step outside. Ma’am, we’re trying to help Trixie, but you’re in the way...,” she said.

Brass didn’t bother to fight back and obeyed, shakily getting up from her seat. The last time she had that dream, she nearly died on the inside from the grief and sorrow. She couldn’t take it anymore. Looking one last time at Lilly, she went out of the room and cursed herself to wake up from this nightmare.

Looking through the small window in the door, Brass saw that they got Lilly’s heart going again. Lilly started to struggle, so they took the breathing tube out of her mouth. Then she started to cough violently and turned her head to the side. A thick, red mist that was almost a liquid flowed out of her and seemed to evaporate in the early morning sunshine streaming through the window.

A small, weak voice called out, “Brassie?”

Through her own sobs, Brass managed to hear the faint voice of a familiar mare. Stopping in her tracks, she quickly turned back around and rushed into the room, stopping in front of the bed. “L- Lilly?” she asked.

Lilly just cried, reaching out with her hoof weakly.

Brass looked at Lilly all teary eyed and politely asked all the staff to give them a moment alone. Once they had stepped out, she hurried over to the bedside and grasped her hoof with her own. “I’m here, Lilly...,” she said.

“My tummy hurts...,” said Lilly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brass saw the purple crystal and reached up to her forehead to find the space vacant. She paused for a moment, trying to remember the last few things she could. She asked under her breath, “Did- Did we do it? Are we finally back in the real world?”

“I don’t understand, Brassie...,” said Lilly.

Brass shook her head and looked into Lilly’s eyes. “What’s the last thing you remember?” she asked.

“Um... Pip was there... and... we were on a boat?” said Lilly.

Brass’ eyes lit up with hope. Maybe she was finally out. “Yes, and what else? What happened to Red? Did we beat him?” she asked. Before she could get an answer, Lilly had fallen asleep.

A nurse then came back in and tapped Brass on her shoulder. “She’s very weak, Ma’am. Best to let her sleep. That was a close call...,” she said.

Brass gave a nod and patted Lilly on the head. “Rest now. You’ve earned it,” she said. She sighed and got back on her hooves, looking at the nurse. “Mind showing me to the cafeteria?”

“Um, sure,” said the nurse. She then led Brass down the hall and down one floor to the cafeteria. She saw a bleary-eyed Dr. Tarpan eating a bowl of cereal and the end of one of the long tables.

Remembering the good doctor, Brass thanked the nurse and quickly got her food. She got a plate of waffles, saturated with strawberry toppings and loads of whipped cream. She sighed and walked over to the doctor. “May I sit with you?” she asked.

“What? Hmmm? Oh, yes- sure. That would be fine,” said Dr. Tarpan.

Brass gave him a nod and sat down beside him, setting her plate down and staring at it for a moment. She sighed then glanced over at him. “I don’t meant to be a bother, but how are you doing, doctor?” she asked.

“Me? Well, my blood pressure is in a reasonable range for a pony my age. I might be a few pounds overweight, but not too bad. My vision is getting a little worse, but these glasses are equal to the task. I haven’t been getting enough sleep or exercise lately, but that’s the job for you!” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Do you think Lil- I mean Trixie is going to pull through?” asked Brass.

The doctor took his glasses off, pulled out a handkerchief to clean them, and put them back on. “I’ve told you before, despite being a unicorn and doing magic, I do not count among my gifts the ability to see the future...,” he said.

Brass smiled weakly and patted the doctor on the back. “Either way, I thank you for doing everything you could to help her...,” she said.

“I have heard reports of some sort of red smoke or liquid coming out the patient. Can you tell me anything about that?” asked Doctor Tarpan.

“Well... I could, but I doubt you’d believe any of it,” said Brass.

“I see. Well. That’s not very helpful at all,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“It’s best if you don’t worry about it, Doc. That’s just something between me and her. If you’re so eager to know about it, I’m sure you can try asking Trixie when she has enough strength,” said Brass.

“Perhaps so. I do understand that she regained consciousness and has been taken off the respirator. That is movement in the right direction, at least. It will probably be a while, though- there was a lot of damage to her system. She will need time to recover and may need physical therapy as well,” said Doctor Tarpan.

Brass looked away from the doctor and took her first bite of the waffles, the sweet taste tingling her senses. As she sat there, she also felt rather relaxed. Her wounds from the dream world seemed to be non-existent, like her scorched hoof, injured wing, and several lacerations. She chewed the morsel and exhaled through her nose, swallowing with delight. “That’s good to hear. How long do you think it will be before she can go home, Doc?” she asked.

“Well, I can’t say for sure. With damage like this? It will depend on her. Physical therapy will not be easy. Still, I could see a week of bed rest followed by at least two weeks of physical therapy in store for her- best case scenario,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Will I be able to stay with her along the way? She could use the emotional support,” said Brass.

“I don’t see why not. It’s a shame you’re an officer and not an enlisted pony... Still, I imagine you can at least encourage her as she works through the therapy...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Wait, why is it bad that I’m an officer and not an enlisted?” asked Brass as she turned back to the doctor with a firm look.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Perhaps a nice enlisted pony taught you how to work hard back in boot camp?” said Doctor Tarpan.

“In fact he did. What are you getting at, Doc? You have something against the officer corps?” asked Brass.

“It’s quite all right. I was an enlisted pony before being discharged. I know the officers try very hard. I’m sure she’ll be fine,” said Doctor Tarpan.

Brass continued to give the doctor an unwavering look as she took another bite of her waffles. “I’m sure she will too,” she said before putting down her fork down and sighing. “So where can I stay? Can we bring a cot into her room where I can sleep?”

“Well... no. That won’t do at all,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Why not? I need to be with her in case she takes a turn for the worse. If I go back to my room in the castle, I’ll be too far from her if she needs me,” said Brass.

“That room is just for critically ill ponies. She will have to leave,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Oh, so can I bring in a cot to wherever she’s being transferred to?” asked Brass.

“That will not do. We have plenty of open rooms. She will be transferred to a double and you can stay there. Unless we fill up...,” said Dr. Tarpan. “We only have a few rooms with life support- they need to be kept clear for emergencies, you see...”

Brass gave the doctor a nod and skewered a strawberry with her fork. “I see. That’ll do, Doc. Thanks,” she said.

“We are going to observe her for at least four more hours before moving her. Go back to your room and get some rest. Perhaps... some clean fatigues? It seems you must have had a rough night last night...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

Brass blushed a bit and looked herself over, seeing how dirty and unkempt she was. “Yeah, I’ll get these washed in the meantime,” she said. She finished her breakfast then set down her fork again. “Well, I’ll be heading off now. Please take good care of her. I’ll be back later.”

“Just remember- your attitude will make a huge difference in her recovery...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

“Don’t worry. I won’t be snapping at you or the nurses anymore. The worst is behind us... or at least, I hope,” said Brass.

“Good to hear. Officers- well, the good ones- are definitely trainable...,” said Doctor Tarpan.

Brass sighed, shaking her head. “Enough with the officer stuff already...,” she said.

The doctor wandered back into the hospital, mumbling about thin-skinned officers. His mind did, at least; his body did not wander far from the bowl of cereal in front of him.

Brass just shook her head and let him finish his meal. “All right, let me know if Trixie’s status changes,” she said as he walked away before heading back to her room to rest.

It was obvious when Brass arrived that somepony had been rifling through their stuff. Nothing seemed to be missing or broken, but it was hard to be sure. When she entered, she looked around, a sense of uneasiness looming over her head. She stepped into the room and looked around, raising her guard just in case. Was she still dreaming? No. It couldn’t be. She noticed that there was no indication of forced entry. Either somepony with a key had let themselves in or somepony who was very good at picking locks. The door was shut and locked when she arrived.

“What is going on here?” asked Brass as she looked around for her saddlebag and Trixie’s. Her coffee was still there, but had lost all its heat and was lukewarm. Looking around, she noticed a window was ajar. She wasn’t sure but thought they were closed before. Scratching her head, she went over to the window and opened it, looking out.

It was a beautiful morning. The walls near the window were covered in ivy and did not seem to be disturbed. Frowning, Brass closed the window and looked back into the room. Something didn’t seem right, but she couldn’t tell what. Sighing and probably thinking it was just the side-effects of being in a dreamland for so long, she went into the bathroom and disrobed. She then stepped into the shower and took a nice, long relaxing shower to calm her nerves. She suddenly heard a crash mid-way through the shower. The sound startled her, so she turned off the water and peeked out from the stall. She took a towel off a nearby rack and dried herself off, not bothering to get dressed before heading back into the bedroom.

An end table near the bed was knocked over. The door to the room was standing wide open. Sensing a presence in the room, Brass tossed the towel aside and hurried to the door, looking out into the hallway. Tapestries down both sides of the hall seemed to be swaying gently. She noticed a light breeze traveling down the hall, chilling her not-quite-dry fur.

Squinting her eyes and rubbing her chin, Brass hurried back inside and put on her glasses. She then went back into the hall and started walking towards the source of the breeze, some odd force pulling her towards it. She followed the wind to the front gate of the castle. As she stood there, looking around, she thought she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

Brass blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking at the figure before moving towards them. Then it hit her- it was Pip! He was moving away from her and there was a large crowd between them. When she looked again, she thought she saw him duck into a bakery.

“P- Pip?” said Brass to herself. As she saw Pip head into the bakery, she hurried through the crowd after him, heading into the bakery as well. When she got there, there was a large line leading to the counter. Sitting at a table in the corner, kicking his legs that were hanging down from the too tall chair, was Pip.

Brass eyed what she thought was Pip with a curious look, questioning her sanity as she stepped towards him. She was sure it was the same colt from the dream, but she was in the real world, wasn’t she? If she was, then why was he also in the dream? Was Lilly dreaming of him? But if this wasn’t the real world, then she was still in dreamland and all of this still some sick scheme of Red’s. She shook away her doubt momentarily and approached his table, trying not to sound creepy or weird.

“Uh, hello there,” said Brass, though the colt ignored her. Hearing no response, she just sat at the table next to him, watching him for a bit.

An older mare sat down at the table with the colt and his eyes lit up. She noticed Brass staring at her son and gave her a dirty look. She turned to her son. “Tommy, how long has that mare over there been staring at you?” asked the mother.

Tommy? Is that his real name? Brass then saw the mother and diverted her gaze, pretending to be looking at something behind them.

“Tommy, remember what I told you about foal-nappers. Never talk to a stranger, never go with them, and never accept toys or candy from a stranger. You remember- don’t you?” asked the mother.

“Yeah, mom- I remember. And if something like that happens, I should go get an adult or maybe a guard if I can find one, right?” said Tommy.

“That’s right, sweetie- you just can’t be too careful these days with all the PERVERTS around here!” said the mother, putting the accent on the word as she gave Brass another dirty look.

Brass didn’t bother defending herself and looked away. Just what is going on, she wondered. She sighed and rested her head on the table. After what seemed like a minute, she felt a nudge at her shoulder.

“Ma’am? Ma’am? We’re closing for the day. Ma’am? Do I need to go get the guard?” asked the bakery attendant.

Brass looked up and shook her head. “What? No. There’s no need for that. I’ll leave...,” she said. She shakily got up and left the bakery, standing aimlessly out in the middle of the street.

Just what in the world was going on? Brass looked around and felt out of place and out of mind. She had no idea what to do or if she was even in the right place, so she decided to head back to the castle. When she got back, she noticed from the clocks that a lot of time had passed since she left. She must’ve dozed off longer than she thought there. Maybe Lilly was awake by then, so she didn’t bother to head back to her room and went to check on her. Upon arriving at the infirmary, she walked up to the front desk.

“Yes, ma’am- can I help you?” asked the front desk pony.

“Hi, is Trixie available for visitors?” asked Brass.

“Trixie? Trixie... let me see here... Is that a nurse, or...?” asked the front desk pony.

Brass sighed. “She’s a patient here. You know? Blue unicorn mare?” she asked.

“Ma’am, you need to calm down. It’s very late- visiting hours are over. Not everypony sees race and I’m offended that you figured I’d know the ‘blue’ one or the ‘unicorn’,” said the front desk pony.

Brass sighed again and rolled her eyes. “All right. I’m sorry. I’ll try again in the morning. I’ve just had a long day...,” she said. She turned around and went back to her room, flopping down on the bed. “What is going on with me?” She felt a cool breeze across her back and realized the window was wide open. She curled up into a ball as she looked over at the window. She was sure she closed it before, so she got up and closed it again, waiting to see that it remained closed. She sighed again and fluttered over to the bed and landed on it, laying on her stomach. “I wish I’d just wake up already...”

Suddenly, something was tickling the back of Brass mind- something about outside. Unable to shake the feeling, she got back up and opened the window, looking out again. She noticed a strange red glow in the distance painting the clouds red. She gasped in surprise and was about to step away when something told her to stay. A minute later, she realized- she was looking at something no more nefarious than dawn. But it had only been sundown when she had come back into the castle- what had happened?

Brass stretched her body and watched the sun rise. If it was morning already, surely she could see Lilly then. She left the room and made her way back to the hospital, walking up to the front desk. “Is Trixie Lulamoon, a patient here, available?” she asked.

A different pony was working the desk that morning. She scanned through several pages of her clipboard, then stopped, looking up. “And who might you be?” she asked.

“I’m Brass Casing, her good friend. I’m here to see how she’s doing,” said Brass.

“Do you have any identification?” asked the front desk pony.

“Oh, um,” said Brass. She was about to reach into her uniform pocket, but she wasn’t wearing it. “It’s not on me at the moment... I left it in my uniform in my room.”

“Well, come back later then. The hospitals on alert,” said the front desk pony before leaning forward. “Just between you and me, I heard that some pervert pony was spotted around the castle, so we’re all trying to be extra careful.” She then sat back up. “Come back soon!”

Brass blushed then turned away. “Right, I’ll be right back,” she said. She tried to hide her face with her wings as she galloped back to her room, quickly getting dressed and making sure she had her ID. Once she was ready, she went back to the hospital and handed over her ID at the front desk. “Here you go.”

“Ah, yes- Brass Casing. Doctor Tarpan left specific instructions. You can stay with Ms. Lulamoon in room 207. Now listen up- there’ll be no hanky panky in this hospital. Do I make myself clear?” said the front desk pony.

“Hanky panky? What kind of pony do you think I am?” asked Brass. She took her ID back and gave her a casual smile before heading to room 207. When she got there, she carefully opened the door in case Lilly was sleeping. The curtain was drawn around the far bed. The closer bed was free and there was a note on the pillow. Seeing the note, she closed the door and went over, picking it up:

Captain,  
Ms. Lulamoon needs to sleep for the next few days. She is exhausted. To help with this, she has been given sedatives and will continue to do so. If you wish to speak to her, please keep the conversations short. Also, be aware that this hospital is a hanky panky free zone. This is your only warning.

-Dr. Tarpan

Brass frowned and set the note aside, shaking her head. “What is with this place and hanky panky? I must be dreaming...,” she said. She sighed and looked to the other bed, seeing the curtain around it. She figured a peek wouldn’t hurt and moved it aside a bit. Lilly was curled into a ball, laying on one pillow and hugging another one close. She had managed to knock the blanket off the bed and onto the floor.

Seeing Lilly sleeping softy, Brass smiled and reached down for the blanket. She picked it up and gently laid it over her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Sleep tight. I’ll be here if you need me,” she said. She closed the curtain and looked to her own bed. It felt awkward to be sleeping in a hospital without being a patient, but Lilly needed her. She pulled down the covers and got in bed.

“...Brassie? Is that you...?” asked Lilly from behind the curtain.

Hearing Lilly’s voice, Brass quickly got out of bed and went to her, pulling aside the curtain. “It’s me, Lilly. How are you doing?” she asked.

“Brassie! Where did you go? I was worried about you! I thought maybe- maybe- I just dreamed you were here...,” said Lilly as she started to cry into her pillow.

Brass placed a hoof on Lilly’s cheek. “The staff had me leave while you rested, but I’m back now, and I’ll be staying in the bed next to yours. So if you need me, I’ll be right there,” she said, giving her a smile. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

A strange look came into Lilly’s eyes and her posture changed. “Cookie, ‘Rass?” the pony asked.

“Sammie? Is that you?” asked Brass as she withdrew her hoof and looked at the pony.

Sam nodded. “‘Rass... brave?” he asked.

“Yeah. Thanks, Sammie. I’m glad that you’re okay. Is everypony else okay? How’s Trixie?” asked Brass.

Sam thought for a minute then said, “Tired. Sleepy time.”

“I see. I bet they would be tired after somehow beating red. We can talk together when they’ve had their rest. You should rest too, Sammie. A growing colt needs his rest,” said Brass.

“Cookie?” asked Sam as his face scrunched up then relaxed. “‘Ragon?”

“Oh. You want a cookie and your dragon? Um, well... you see. I kinda don’t have them here. But if you want, I can go get you a cookie and milk if you want. Would you like that, Sammie?” asked Brass.

Sam nodded and after a minute said, “Pway ‘ragon to hug?”

“Sure. I’ll find you a toy dragon to play with as well. Now get some rest, and when you wake up, I’ll have your dragon and cookie, kay?” said Brass.

Sam smiled and mumbled. “Night night,” he said before dozing off.

“Such a cutie,” said Brass. She pulled the blanket further over him and got up. “Time to find a toy store...” She sighed and closed the curtain again, heading back out into the streets of Winnysor. She trotted to the market district and looked around for any signs of toys.

Brass spotted the store fairly quickly. The front was made up to look like a giant tree with a tree house at the top. The name of the place was Moonbeam Memories. Several toys, many dancing or rolling around, could be seen through the front window. She smiled and made her way inside, looking for the stuffed animal section. She thought for a second and tried to remember what his old dragon was like. Remembering what it looked like, she searched around for a nice, filly-sized purple dragon to snuggle with. As it was early, the store was nearly deserted. There seemed to be a young filly stocking the shelves and another one at the checkout. They both watched her as nopony else was in the store.

Brass meandered around, perusing the store’s merchandise. She made her way to the back where all the stuffed animals were. “Dragons... where are the dragons. Ah! This one will do,” she said. She picked up a purple dragon, plush and very huggable. She took the plushie to the cashier and tried to pay for it. “Here you go. How much will this run me?”

The filly looked up. “A dragon, huh?” asked the cashier. She looked back over her shoulder at something pinned up to the wall and then back at Brass. “I bet little colts would really like that, huh?”

“...excuse me?” asked Brass.

“Say, you look familiar...,” said the cashier. The notice pinned up behind her looked like a sketch of Brass. Not exactly right, but rather close. “...I bet you get that a lot?”

“No, not really,” said Brass as she ignored looking at the notice and waited for the cashier to finish the transaction. “This is for a friend of mine, actually. A mare, to be precise...”

“Oh. Sure. Right. That’ll be forty bits please,” said the cashier.

Shaking her head and grumbling, Brass pulled out her scarce money pouch and paid for the dragon. “Thanks...,” she said. She took the dragon on her back and left the store, now searching for a bakery for a nice, gourmet cookie for Sam.

Quickly enough, Brass spotted the bakery that she had been kicked out of the night before. Remembering the place, and the alert now on her head, she decided to find another bakery to get the cookie at. She was sure the owner and staff there still recognized her. She sighed and trotted away, looking for another store that sold cookies. After wandering around for a while, she found the bakery where she had shared a treat with Lilly and Sonia in simpler times.

Smiling at the sudden memory of old, Brass trotted over and entered, heading straight for the display case with all the treats they offered. She spotted a large, chocolate-chip cookie and got in line. That was perfect for Sam. As she got closer, she saw an even larger one with a dragon made from icing on it. It wasn’t a scary one, but a cute baby one. After seeing it, she decided to get that one instead. When it was her turn at the cashier, she ordered.

“Hi, could I get that big dragon cookie to go. Oh, and a bottle of milk as well,” said Brass.

“Sure- no problem. That will be fifteen bits all together,” said the cashier.

Brass took out her pouch and paid the cashier. “Could I get all that bagged up?” she asked.

“Sure!” said the cashier. She put the cookie in a large cardboard box and put the milk in a bag. “There you go!”

“Thanks,” said Brass. She put the box and bag on her back then made her way out of the shop. “All right. Got the dragon and the cookie. That was easier than I thought.” Once she had everything, she made her way back to Sam at the castle. As she approached the castle, she thought she saw a familiar pony walking into the guard house.

Brass stopped and looked towards the pony to get a better look. “Huh...,” she said to herself. The pony looked like Bloth- he even had an eye patch. She raised an eyebrow and went over to the guard house, though the sentry at the door stepped in front of her.

“Halt! What business do you have in the guard house?” asked the guard.

“Settle down. Capt. Brass Casing, Hunter-Seeker Corps. I’m just here because I thought I saw somepony I recognized,” said Brass.

The sentry rolled his eyes. “Never heard of you or your unit. Entry is only for castle guards. Unless- did you bring us a... cookie?” he asked.

Brass glared at him then remembered the cookie in her box. No, that one was for Sam, but then again... she could always buy another one. “Uh, sure... I have one here,” she said. She reached behind her and gave him the box and bottle. “Even got you some milk too. Now step aside...”

“Well- you certainly seem harmless enough. Tell you what- you can’t come in under any circumstances. However, I’m going on break for fifteen- don’t be here when I get back!” said the sentry. The guard headed around the guard house and back into the castle with his treasures.

When the sentry was gone, Brass continued in. “Geez, the guards in this universe are really somethin’,” she said. She shook her head and looked around for the pony that looked like Bloth. Just what in the world was she doing here she began to think. What would she gain by finding him? Surely nothing good as she found out by following whom she thought was Pip. She sighed then saw the pony she was looking for towards the back, sitting on his bunk and sharpening his sword. Hesitant, she made her way over with the plush dragon still on her back.

“Uh, excuse me? But have we met before?” asked Brass.

The guardspony looked Brass over. “I don’t think so. Still, anypony that got me a dragon... Are you a secret admirer?” he asked.

“S- Secret admirer? Me? Um... not really. You just looked like some pony I’ve met before. What’s your name? Mine’s Brass,” said Brass.

“Mine’s Derrick. That is a mighty fierce dragon you’ve got there. How did you know I love dragons!” said the guardspony. He stepped right up to Brass, smiling all the way. “I know I should be mad that you’ve been watching me but- really, I find it kind of nice. To think a nice mare’s been watching me- everything I do and say, everywhere I’ve been. And clearly, you liked what you saw!” He flexed his forehooves for her, showing off his muscles. “You know, I’ve got a bunk over there- why don’t you sit down and keep me company?”

“Um, y- you’re mistaken. This dragon is actually for a friend of mine. And I’m taken already. I must’ve mistaken you for somepony else. Sorry,” said Brass.

Derrick stepped around Brass, standing between her and the door. “Now baby- no need to run off! You sure you don’t want a piece of Derrick? There’s plenty to go around!” he said.

“Uh, that’s okay. I’m quite full actually. I really should be going. I shouldn’t even be here,” said Brass.

“Well, now Brass- I know how hard it is to get your courage up and talk to somepony you like. I tell you what- maybe it’s my turn now? I’ll watch you for a while and figure out what you want? It’ll be fun- and educational!” said Derrick as he chuckled at that, sending a seedy leer her way.

Brass cringed a little as Derrick looked at her that way. Even if he did stalk her, there was no way he’d follow her through the portal. “Fine. Whatever. Can I go now?” she asked.

“Of course, baby! I’ve got my eye on you!” said Derrick. He sent her another sultry leer and a wink, then stepped out of her way. “You know- I hate to see you go but I love to see you leave!”

“...you know I’m an officer in the Guard, right?” said Brass as she stepped past him towards the exit. “So if you try anything funny, I’ll have you court-martialed. Is that clear, Derrick?”

“Oh, yeah, baby- you can court-martial me anytime you like! Have me confined to your quarters and chained up? Yes, please!” said Derrick.

“Urgh! Enough already!” said Brass as she shook her head, leaving the guard post while making sure she still had the dragon on her back.

“Oh, baby- don’t leave mad! See you soon, lover!” said Derrick.

Brass just ignored Derrick and stormed away. Now she had to spend another fifteen bits on a cookie and bottle of milk. She just hoped she could find another dragon cookie like before. Exhaling deeply, she made her way back to the bakery where the cookie was from. The place had cleared out and it was almost deserted during the mid-morning lull. She hurried back to the cashier and asked for another one of those dragon cookies and a bottle of milk to go.

“Wow- back already! You must have been hungry!” said the cashier.

“What can I say? It was pretty good. Now I just need one for a friend to try. Can I get another, please?” asked Brass.

“Um, give me just a minute- I can make you up one. While you wait- and in thanks for your patronage- you can have this éclair on the house,” said the cashier. She put one on the counter for Brass and scurried in the back.

“Oh, that’s nice. Thanks!” said Brass as she took the éclair and munched on it while she waited.

The cashier came back out with another dragon cookie in a box along with a bottle of milk. “That’ll be fifteen bits. Tell all your guardpony friends about us!” she said.

“...Guard ponies?” asked Brass as she reached into her pouch and paid the cashier.

“Well, um- I just figured with the uniform and all...,” said the cashier.

“Oh, right. My uniform. Don’t worry, I’ll tell them,” said Brass. She gave the cashier a smile and took the box and bag, heading back to the castle. “All right, no more distractions. I’ve had enough of these familiar faces for one day. Sam might already be awake right now...”

As Brass walked back into the castle, she noticed a certain guard pony watching her carefully. Still, the guard pony didn’t follow her into the castle. She didn’t pay any attention to him and continued inside, heading back to Lilly’s room.

One of the nurses was dressed like a clown, entertaining sick kids in the lobby. She motioned Brass over and, after a little bit of work, made her a balloon dragon. Brass thanked the nurse and took all the dragon-themed goods back to Trixie’s room. She stepped in and made her way over to Lilly’s bed. Lilly was sleeping behind her curtain in the room, or at least, it sounded like her soft snores.

Brass set the box the cookie was in and the bottle of milk on the side table. She then took the plushie from her back and gently pulled back the curtain, however, there was a nurse sleeping soundly on the bed. Seeing the mare there, she froze and shook her head. She closed the curtain and backed away.

“Wh- What?” asked Brass to herself. She hurried outside and checked the room number. It was room 207. It even said Lulamoon on a little slip of paper along with a picture of a sleeping pony by the door. Scratching her head, she went back inside and stood by the bed. She pulled back the curtains, hoping to see Lilly there and not the nurse, however, the nurse was still there snoozing away. Brass sat the dragon down and tapped the nurse on the shoulder. “Hey, wake up! Where’s Trixie!?”

“Huh! Oh, um... What?” said nurse.

“Wake up! What’re you doing in here?” asked Brass.

“Oh! I work here!” said the nurse.

“Yeah, but there’s supposed to be a patient sleeping in this bed. Where did she go?” asked Brass.

“Her? Oh, I see. Nurse Chapel took her to get a bath. I was supposed to make the bed. Look, I’m sorry- this is my third double shift this week. Please don’t get me in trouble- I really need this job. I’ve got two little ones to take care of...,” said the nurse.

“Oh really? And what might your name be, Nurse...?” asked Brass.

“Blueheart... Why?” asked the nurse. She cringed before Brass, hanging her head in shame.

“Okay, Nurse Blueheart. I won’t tell any pony...,” said Brass. She gave her a wink and opened the curtain fully so she could get out. “Now if you don’t mind, I think you should leave before another nurse finds you in here like this...”

“Oh thank you! Thank you!” said Nurse Blueheart as she ran out the room as fast as decorum would allow.

Brass gave the nurse a smile and placed the dragon on the bed for Sam when he got back. Once that was taken care of, she got on the other bed, laying back and relaxing as she waited for Lilly to return. A few minutes later, she heard a squeaking approach the room.

Brass sat up in her bed and got out, ready to assist the nurse if need be. Nurse Blueheart was wheeling in Lilly who looked tired but happy. Brass smiled and approached them, though, as she saw the nurse again, something about her seemed rather familiar.

“Anything I can help with, Ang- I mean, Nurse Blueheart?” asked Brass. After realizing the nurse looked like Angie, she nearly choked on her words, painful memories of before coursing through her head.

“Um, I think I’ve got everything under control,” said Nurse Blueheart as she helped Lilly out of the wheelchair and into the bed. “Is there anything I can help you with, sweetie?”

“No- I’m okay. My friend is here now,” said Lilly.

Brass got a hold of herself and gave the nurse a friendly nod. She then asked, “Um, have we met before? I mean, before today, that is...”

Nurse Blueheart whispered to Brass. “Oh. I see. That’s what it will cost for you to not get me in trouble? Look, the hospital has a strict no hanky-panky policy. But- I get off at seven... I think the foalsitter will wait another hour...,” she said.

Brass looked at the nurse with a confused look then whispered back, “What? No! I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you looked familiar, that’s all...”

“Um, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. I, uh, need to get this wheelchair back...,” said Nurse Blueheart before she fled the room, pushing the squeaking chair ahead of her.

Brass watched the nurse leave with an even more confused look. Did she really come off as a pony that would ask for such a thing like that? Surely not, but then again, she wasn’t sure about herself after being in such an odd place like dreamland anymore. She sighed and turned her attention back to Lilly.

“So, I got you that dragon and cookie you wanted, Sam,” said Brass.

“Bubbles fun!” said Sam.

Brass smiled and picked up the dragon, holding it up for Sam. “You had a bubble bath? That sounds like fun,” she said. She shook the dragon, making dragon noises with it. “He’s all yours, Sam. Why don’t you give him a hug to try it out?”

Sam reached over hesitantly, looking at Brass’ eyes carefully. She remained friendly and open, holding out the dragon for him. He cringed as if he expected to get hit.

Brass noticed his hesitation and asked, “What’s the matter, Sammie? Don’t you like the dragon?” She gave him another smile. “No need to be afraid.”

“Can have?” asked Sam.

“Of course! Here...,” said Brass. She placed the dragon down beside Sam and backed away, looking over to get his cookie and milk prepared.

Sam grabbed the dragon and hugged him close. His sharp eye missing nothing, he asked, “Cookie?”

“Coming right up, Sammie,” said Brass. She smiled and opened the box, taking the cookie out and putting it on a plate that was already there. She then took the bottle of milk and opened the cap, setting it on the table beside him. She took the plate and showed him the delicious, gourmet cookie. “See? It even has a dragon on it.”

“‘Ragon cookie!” said Sam as he dropped the stuffed dragon and clapped happily. He then noticed Brass again. “Share?”

Brass looked at him then to the cookie. “Sure. It looks yummy, doesn’t it?” she said.

Sam nodded, his eyes glued to the cookie.

Brass took the cookie and broke off a small piece for her, leaving the rest for Sam. “Here you go. Eat up,” she said.

Suddenly, Lilly whispered, “Brassie- that’s too much! He’ll get sick!”

Brass looked up and saw Lilly looking at her. She whispered back. “Okay, I’ll set aside some for later,” she said. She gave her a wink and broke off more of the cookie and set it aside back in the box. “We’ll save that for later, okay?”

“Okay, ‘Rass!” said Sam. He reached over and broke off a piece, munching on it happily. He put it down and carefully got a sip of milk. Then he put it down and started munching again.

Brass took a bite of her share of the cookie and smiled, watching him eat. Even if this was still a dream, she tried to savor every bit of it.

“Full!” said Sam.

Brass finished her share and looked at Sam. “All done?” she asked.

“Uh-huh,” said Sam.

Brass gave Sam a nod and took the plate from him, using a napkin to wipe away the crumbs from his face. “Don’t forget your milk. You need the calcium to grow big and strong!” she said.

Sam guzzled the rest of the milk and burped. “Gone,” he said.

“That’s a good colt...,” said Brass as she took the bottle away and patted Sam on the head. “Sammie, is Trixie awake? Could I talk to her?”

Sam shrugged.

“Is that a yes... or a no?” asked Brass.

Sam started to shake and cry.

Seeing Sam upset, Brass placed a hoof around him and brought him close. “It’s okay, Sammie. Just calm down,” she said as she spoke in a soft voice, trying to console him with her motherly instinct

Sam mumbled several things but all Brass could make out was ‘Icsee’.

“Trixie? Is something wrong with Trixie?” asked Brass. Sam stopped crying and jerked his head up, looking at her.

“What did you do to Sam? Huh, Brassie?” asked Lilly

“I- I didn’t do anything. I was just asking about Trixie,” said Brass.

Lilly shook her head. “Goodnight, Brassie. We’re tired,” she said.

“Okay, goodnight, Lilly. See you later,” said Brass. She smiled and got back up, tucking Lilly into bed. After she was taken care of, Brass sighed and cleaned up the mess before making her way over to her bed and getting in.


	18. Heading Back to Ponyville

Over the next few weeks, Trixie remained bed ridden as she recovered from her tragic ordeal. Brass remained by her side as she helped her along, talking with the facets every now and then. She helped the nurse bring in meals and make the beds, though the nurse still took care of bathing Trixie, but that was okay. After Trixie had recovered her strength from the caffeine overdose, she was finally able to begin physical therapy. Brass attended every session and helped out every way she could. Trixie was recovering smoothly as she got back into the groove of things, able to walk around and even run for short durations. All throughout the process, Trixie and Brass got closer to each other, sharing bits and pieces about themselves during therapy and the off hours. Eventually, Trixie was back to her old self, physically anyway, and was near the end of her therapy.

Trixie was resting in her hospital bed when Brass came back with some snacks. She made her way into the room and set the food tray down on a table. “How are you doing, Hon? Excited to be finally heading back home?” she asked.

“Of course Trixie is! Now... were you able to talk to Prince Artemis? Trixie misses her home dimension, but business must come first...,” said Trixie.

“Well, I assume he’s very busy as when I went to his office, the door was closed and locked with a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on it. Perhaps we should just leave him a note, or something,” said Brass.

“That sounds like a plan. If you want to scribble something down, I’ll sign it… I imagine you are looking forward to seeing Hollow, Accent, and Twilight Breeze again- as am I. I wouldn’t mind seeing Gilda again- she was nice. I can’t say I really want to see Percussive again… Just make sure you don’t try to choke him, my Brave Soldier. And here’s hoping we don’t run into Frostbite…,” said Trixie.

“Uh, yeah. Let me quickly write something down,” said Brass. She got a piece of paper and started writing. When she was done, she handed it to Trixie. “All done. I wonder how my apprentice, Flint, is doing in my absence. Either he’s been promoted to a higher station or he’s screwed up so much, the Guard is just wishing they had me back.”

“This looks just fine. Here we go,” said Trixie as she signed it with a flourish.

Brass sighed and picked up a muffin from the food tray. “Who else is probably itching to meet us? Well, we did talk with that Toko stallion that one time, but he was making me feel very uncomfortable and I have to admit, I was jealous at the time,” she said.

“They said they would release me later today. While you go and deliver this, let me get through my last PT session. Almost time to go!” said Trixie.

Brass took the letter and placed it in her saddlebag. “Roger that. I brought you a wide assortment of muffins and pastries for you to get some energy before you go,” she said. She smiled and finished her muffin. “I’ll be off to deliver the letter. See you soon!”

Trixie smile lasted long after Brass had gone. She enjoyed her brunch and got ready to work. The PT was getting easier, but they insisted on being thorough at the castle. Brass made her way back to Prince Artemis’ office and slipped the letter in his inbox. After it was delivered, she made her way back to the hospital room to pack up and prepare for their journey back home. Trixie finished her last PT session and was waiting in her room for Brass to come back.

When Brass got back, she entered and found Trixie already there. “Oh, back already? That’s good. I was just going to start packing and make sure we had everything before we leave,” she said.

“Don’t let Trixie stop you...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and gave Trixie a nod before tidying up the room. She made sure the dream crystals were put away along with Sam’s stuffed dragon and a few other items. She did a quick check of the room and took inventory of her own bag. She missed not having a magical bag, but at least everything was still there in her bags. She set both bags by the door and looked to Trixie. “Are you cleared to go?” she asked.

“Yes. So- what happens next?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled and rubbed noses with Trixie. “We go home, silly,” she said. She then wrapped her hooves around the mare, sighing happily. “We can finally start being a couple now.”

“A couple of what?” asked the blue mare.

“You know, a couple? Two ponies in a loving relationship? Dating?” said Brass.

“That doesn’t sound like any fun at all!” said the blue mare.

Brass sat back, looking at the mare with a confused look. “Wait, Lilly? Is that you?” she asked.

Lilly cut her eyes away. “Maybe...,” she said.

“Maybe?” asked Brass as she moved a bit closer, raising her hooves as she gave Lilly a devilish look. “Does somepony need to be tickled?”

“N- No! I mean, uh, Brass my beloved... um... horsey, you would never do that to the- the- powerfully great Trixie...?” said Lilly.

Brass raised an eyebrow, lowering her hooves. “Ah, Trixie. Then I guess you won’t mind if I...,” she said as she moved closer, puckering up her lips in an exaggerated fashion.

“AAAAACHOOOOO! Sorry my beloved... um... companion, it seems I am far too sick now for snuggling. I would hate to get you sick!” said Lilly while still masquerading as Trixie.

Brass smiled and moved back, wiping her face. “If you say so. Is there something you wanted to talk about before we left?” she asked.

“Yes, my dear pony, I did. It seems that there is not nearly enough candy in this plan of yours. And coffee. You see, as a grown up mare, I can have as much of both as I want. So. Let’s go do that now. In the place where they have that,” said Lilly.

“Candy and coffee, huh?” said Brass before sighing and shaking her head. “Did anypony learn their lesson from all this?”

“I do not know what you might be talking about. It is unfair of you to malign the good name of caffeine. It was that magic monster, and only the magic monster, that made things go wrong. You know it. I know it. The doctors know it. It’s, like, a fact or something,” said Lilly.

Brass crossed her forehooves over her chest as she furrowed her brow. “...Lilly. You know better. You’re not old enough to have caffeine. But if you want, we can get some dessert once we get back to Ponyville. I fear if I stay here any longer, I might just lose my marbles with all these weird ponies,” she said.

“Brassie, you’re just saying that because you won’t confess your love for the fair... Derrick!” said Lilly as she giggled and squirmed away from Brass.

“Excuse me!?” said Brass as she huffed at the mare, looking shocked and stunned. “How do you know about Derrick!?”

“Well... he might have come by a few times... wait! Are you cheating on Trixie? Oh, this is gonna be good!” said Lilly.

“Lilly... stop fabricating absurd fantasies. Of course I’m not cheating on Trixie! I would never! This Derrick pony was just a gross misunderstanding...,” said Brass, shivering at the very thought of him stalking her from unseen shadows.

“Brass and Derrick sittin’ in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G –,” said Lilly.

“Why you little!” said Brass as she grabbed Lilly and began tickling her. “This will not do! Naughty ponies should be punished!” Lilly giggled and squealed, only half-heartedly fighting off Brass’ attacks. “You better not be spreading these rumors to your sisters. Where is Trixie, anyway? We were about to head out.”

Suddenly, a nurse walked in. “Ma’am- this is a no hanky-panky zone. We may just have to kick you two out...,” she said.

“We weren’t- I’m just tickling her. Nothing’s happening,” said Brass as she smiled in an embarrassed fashion, ceasing her tickling attacks.

The nurse gave Brass a disapproving look. “Yes, yes- these things always start this way. Aren’t you supposed to be gone by now, Ms. Lulamoon- these rooms should be for sick ponies...,” she said, grinning at that before walking out.

Brass looked to Lilly and got off the bunk. “Well, you heard the mare. We should get going. I’m sure our friends miss us,” she said.

“Yeah... OK! Let’s go!” said Lilly as she bounced over, grabbed her stuff, and went trotting off down the hall.

Brass smiled and retrieved her bag, closing the door on her way out. She then followed after Lilly down the castle halls. “Do you know where you’re going? Let’s head to the portal to our universe,” she said.

“Um... well... I was wondering...,” said Lilly.

“Yes?” asked Brass.

“Well... you see... Trixie kind of wanted a milkshake before we left. Because- Because you never know! What if they ran out in our dimension? Better safe than sorry... right?” said Lilly.

Brass smiled and playfully bumped Lilly as they walked. “Sure. We can get a milkshake before we leave,” she said. She and Lilly made their way out of the castle, heading into town. “What flavor are you thinking of?”

“Well... everypony knows that strawberry is the best, but I think Trixie wants chocolate. Maybe- well- you two could get one of each and share? I mean, it sounds icky to me and I’m gonna be somewhere else, but it would make her happy...,” said Lilly.

“Or we could share one large shake...,” said Brass, giving Lilly a wink.

Lilly stopped, bringing her hoof to her mouth and theatrically gagging. “Yuck!” she said.

“Then I guess we have a winner then,” said Brass. She chuckled a bit and pushed Lilly along with her wing. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind sharing a nice chocolate shake.”

“Oh, well- if you want to drink the second-best flavor, I guess it’s okay. I guess someponies just don’t want the best for their very special somepony...,” said Lilly as she held up her hoof to Brass. “It’s fine. I’m sure second best... will have to be good enough...”

“Hey now, YOU wanted strawberry. TRIXIE wanted chocolate, unless you want to share a shake with me too...,” said Brass.

“Ewww, yuck! No thanks! I bet you two are gonna be kissing and gross stuff like that!” said Lilly.

Brass blushed and kept optimistic. “Well, one can hope...,” she said. She then snickered while looking over at Lilly.

“I’m outta here!” said Lilly. The blue mare stumbled a second and then found her stride again.

“What did you do to Lilly, my brave soldier?” asked Trixie.

“Me? She’s the one imagining things. But if you must know, she suggested getting some shakes before we left. Then I suggested we share a large chocolate shake,” said Brass as she blushed then looked forward. “And she imagined us kissing and other ‘gross stuff’, so... yeah.”

“Well, I was craving some chocolate...,” said Trixie.

“Then it’s a date!” said Brass. The two of them arrived in the marketplace and looked around for the shop they visited when they first arrived in that universe. They quickly spotted it in the distance and made their way over. “Say, you wouldn’t mind sharing a shake, would you? I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Trixie did a doubletake when they walked by a wall. “Uh, sure. Um, Brass- why are there pictures of you on the wall there? I mean, it looks like a sketch of you...,” she said.

Brass shuddered then kept walking. “I- I have no idea what you’re talking about! Must be some other pony...,” she said.

“...there’s a warning and... Well, I guess it’s nothing,” said Trixie as she caught back up to Brass.

Brass sighed and reached the ice cream shop. She licked her lips and stepped inside with Trixie, smelling the crisp waffle cones. The two of them approached the counter and waited in line. “So, one large chocolate shake for two? And I guess we can get a small strawberry shake to go for Lilly. She was talking about strawberry being the best flavor, but I beg to differ,” she said.

Trixie reached up and patted Brass on the back. “It’s okay,” she said.

“Hmm? What’s okay?” asked Brass.

Trixie leaned forward and kissed Brass on the cheek. “Everything,” she said.

Brass smiled and soon enough, it was their turn to order. Brass ordered the chocolate shake for two and asked for extra whipped cream and candy cherries. She also asked for Lilly’s shake, just in case she popped up on the train ride looking for a snack. After ordering, they found a table to sit at and placed the number on their table.

“Are you glad to be finally heading back?” asked Brass.

“Sort of,” said Trixie.

“Sort of?” asked Brass.

“Well, I feel safe here. And other than your jealous stallionfriend, Derrick, there are no worries. Back home, though...,” said Trixie.

“He’s not my stallionfriend...,” said Brass.

“Yes, yes- secret admirer...,” said Trixie.

Brass just looked at Trixie then grinned deviously. “Are you... jealous?” she asked.

“The Great and Powerful Trixie does not get jealous. Others are jealous of Trixie. You would do well to remember that...,” said Brass.

Brass snickered and gave Trixie a smile. “If you say so,” she said. Soon enough, their shakes arrived. “Here, put Lilly’s in your bag.” She passed the strawberry shake over to Trixie.

Trixie stored the shake away for later then started attacking the one in front of her. Brass took her straw and placed it in the shake next to Trixie’s, taking a long slurp with satisfaction. Trixie slid over so she was sitting right next to Brass, her hoof touching hers. She scooped off the cherry and ate it with relish. Brass smiled as she drank from her straw, glancing over at Trixie next to her. She blushed slightly, feeling Trixie so close in such a normal setting. Trixie relaxed, leaning her head on Brass’ shoulder and sighing contentedly. Brass took in a big draw then let go of the straw, smiling warmly as she sat there, letting Trixie rest on her. She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of her, reaching a hoof around her. Trixie tensed at first but then relaxed at Brass’ touch. She got serious with the shake then, doing major damage to what remained, stopping just short of an ice cream headache in her zeal. Brass saw her get back to the drink and decided to let her finish it off. She already had her dessert right there in her hooves.

“So... who is Angie?” asked Trixie suddenly.

“Hmm?” asked Brass.

“You kept calling Nurse Blueheart that but she never responded to it...,” said Trixie.

“She just looked like a pony I met in one of the dreams. Her name was Angie there, but I should’ve known that wasn’t the nurse’s name here. What happens in dreamland I guess stays there. Should’ve realized that after I followed a colt named Tommy who I thought was Pip, and then that stupid guard, Derrick, who I thought was Bloth,” said Brass.

Trixie stopped, reached over, and turned Brass’ head to face hers. “Brass- I can tell that she was more than just a pony. You seemed so sad. What happened?” she asked.

Brass tried to look away, but she couldn’t. She just looked into Trixie’s eyes and sighed, remembering what happened in that hospital. “It’s... complicated,” she said as Trixie just sat there, her hoof holding Brass’ chin and looking deep into her eyes. Brass began to tear, and looked away. “It happened in the dream I found Lilly in. Angie- she was there too...”

Trixie gently pulled Brass’ head around to face her again. She leaned forward and kissed the tears escaping both of her eyes. Trixie’s eyes were curious, supporting, and non-judgmental. “You don’t have to talk about it if it hurts too much.”

Brass nodded, choking on her words. “Maybe some other time. In a more private setting, anyway...,” she said.

Trixie nodded and sighed. “Well, let’s be off! It’s a beautiful day and I’m sick of that hospital. Shall we head for the portal?” she asked.

“Sounds good,” said Brass. She got up and left the shop with Trixie, licking the remnants of the chocolate shake from her lips. The two of them walked along, heading to the portal leading back to their universe.

“Um, Brass?” asked Trixie.

“Yes?” asked Brass.

“Maybe we should hire a carriage? It seems like it was a long way and I’m not sure I’m that strong yet...,” said Trixie.

“Huh, sounds like an excellent idea,” said Brass. She looked around and saw a few carriages idly parked off to the side. She made her way over and asked the driver to take them to the portal. “Hop on, Trixie. The driver will take us straight to the portal.”

Trixie did her best to look serene and regal but the pain was obvious as she climbed up into the carriage. She sat beside Brass, under the open sky, and wrapped her hoof around her. She smiled, sharing. “Our little adventure is about to come to an end. Are you ready for the next one?” she asked.

Brass breathed in the fresh air then exhaled, looking over at Trixie as she placed a hoof around her. “With you? Of course I am,” she said.

“There’s no pony I would rather share it with,” said Trixie.

“Me too, Hon,” said Brass as she leaned in close and gave Trixie a kiss on the lips.

The blue mare jerked back. “Ewwww! Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck! I can’t believe you did that, Brassie!” she said.

Brass withdrew and looked on with confusion. “Lilly!? Wha? Why?” she asked.

“Now I’ve got cooties! Ewwww...,” said Lilly.

“Well, sorry about that, Lilly. I was having a special moment with Trixie, and-,” said Brass as she looked away, a bit disappointed.

Lilly sighed and said, “Sonia wanted to talk to you about that...”

“About what?” asked Brass.

The blue mare reached into her saddlebags and pulled out her glasses, perching them on her nose. “Well, about us. And what you did...,” said Sonia.

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Brass as she sat on the carriage flustered and confused.

Sonia reached over and traced Brass’ wing with her hoof. “Now, now my, Silly Filly. You need to calm down...,” she said.

Brass winced at the tender touch, but withdrew her wings, keeping them tight against her body. “Wh- What are you doing?” she asked.

“Just trying to calm you down so we can talk. You did want to know what was going on, right? Or was I wrong?” asked Sonia.

Brass looked at Sonia with a wary look. “Yeah. What did you want to talk about?” she asked.

“It’s kind of like this. Previous to your adventures in our head, Trixie had a system that... well... it might not have been the best, but it worked for us,” said Sonia.

“And what system would that be?” asked Brass.

“Well, you know, how we operate. She was the dominant facet and pretty much always was in control. Sometimes she would cede the floor to us, but it was pretty much her call,” said Sonia.

“So... what does this have to do with me?” asked Brass.

“Well, when you went in and stirred everything up- got us all awake and alive and paying attention like never before- well, the old system doesn’t work anymore. Or at least, like it used to. In time, things may be a bit more orderly but now, especially in times of stress- good or bad- there may be an unexpected switch. I suspect things will calm down as we get things sorted out, but that’s how things are now...,” said Sonia.

“Right, so that’s why Lilly keeps popping in at the worst possible moments. All right. But I trust you all can come to some sort of peaceful agreement,” said Brass.

“It’s possible, in time. Our body may be healing, but Trixie still bears the psychic scars of her ordeal. She can’t control things the way she used to and will either have to relearn the old ways as she regains the strength to enforce it or, I hope, come up with a new way to operate...,” said Sonia.

“Well, if you all need help, I’m here now. So hopefully we can come up with something you all can agree on and be happy with. I just hope Trixie gets well soon. She means the world to me,” said Brass.

“Just between us fillies? She likes you. She likes you a lot. But due to the complications of our system, relationships have never worked out for her. So take it slow. She’s more than a little afraid. And, if you tell her I told you, I’ll shave off all of your feathers while you sleep. You have been warned...,” said Sonia.

Brass smiled and gave Sonia a nod. “Then I assume she can’t hear you right now, hmm?” she asked.

“Two ways, I guess. If they aren’t paying attention, are asleep, thinking about something else- well and good. We can also intentionally keep things to ourselves but it takes a lot of energy and it’s hard to keep out curious and annoying facets- like, say Lilly- for very long...,” said Sonia.

“Must be tiring, especially to keep the spritely nature of Lilly at bay. But okay, I’ll take it slow with Trixie,” said Brass.

Sonia leaned in close, whispering. “Lilly acts the part, but she’s kind of curious about all that yucky adult stuff. You have been warned...,” she said.

“Don’t tell me she’s into mares now? Or just the adult stuff in general?” asked Brass.

“The latter, not the former. Ah, somepony wants to talk to you...,” said Sonia as she put away her glasses and crawled up into Brass lap, hugging her neck.

“‘Rass need hug,” said Sam.

Surprised by the sudden switch, Brass smiled and rubbed the top of Sam’s head. “Thanks, Sam. I needed that,” she said.

In a quiet voice, Sam shared, “Sam safe... Sam happy...” Secure in Brass’ hooves and lulled by the swaying carriage, he was soon asleep.

Soon enough, the carriage arrived at the portal leading to the other Equestria. When they got there, Brass gently woke Trixie up from her nap, helping her down from the carriage. Giving a nod of thanks to the carriage driver, she and Trixie approached the portal together, looking one last time at Winnysor before returning back home.

They smiled at each other and stepped on through, a sense of relief flowing through Brass’ body as she looked on familiar feelings. They spotted the dirt path leading back to Canterlot and started walking, although at a slow pace so Trixie wouldn’t overexert herself. When they got back, they took the earliest train back to Ponyville and got on, finding a nice booth to themselves.

“Dear Celestia… I need a drink. I can’t believe it’s been weeks since I had an alcoholic beverage…,” said Brass.

Adjusting her glasses, Sonia reached into the saddlebags and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. “I thought you’d never ask!” she said.

Brass looked over at smirked. “Stashed away some wine, did you? Very nice...,” she said.

Opening the bottle, Sonia poured them both a glass. She held up her glass, checking the wine’s color and clarity. She twirled the glass around for a few seconds, leaning forward to breathe in the wine’s bouquet. She took a sip then, swirling it around in her mouth, revealing all of the wine’s secrets to her palate and smiled, noting the smooth smokey oak finish with hints of plum and cherries. “This is an excellent vintage if I do say so myself!” she said.

Brass licked her lips then looked to her glass, bringing it to her snout. She twirled it around and inhaled its scent before taking a sip herself. She let it linger as she closed her eyes, enjoying the taste before swallowing. “Quite so. This must be expensive,” she said. She smiled, looking over at Sonia.

“I’m sure it was. A gift from a noble friend with a discerning palate...,” said Sonia.

Brass took another sip, that one longer than the last. “Must’ve picked up a lot of lovely souvenirs and such on your travels.” She smiled, scooting a bit closer to Sonia.

“Oh, yes... that we have...,” said Sonia.

Brass continued to smile as she went about finishing half the glass already. After sighing, she looked down at her glass, swirling it around a bit. “Hey, can I talk to you about something?” she asked.

“Absolutely not!” said Sonia as a sultry giggle followed suit. “Oh, my Fancy Flank Filly, you can talk to me about anything...” The last was delivered in a breathy voice as she reached over and began massaging Brass’ wings. “Is my Silly Filly feeling tense? Is there anything- anything at all- I can do to help?” she asked, feigning innocence as she peaked over the top of her glasses.

Sitting there and feeling Sonia’s touch, Brass’ eyes rolled back as she grinned ear-to-ear. Sighing with relief, she looked over at Sonia and tried to regain her composure. “Well, there’s actually two things I wanted to talk about, but I’ll save one for later. Firstly...,” she said before pausing for a moment, trying to get a hold of herself. “What happened after I passed out? Is this all... real? I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Sonia chuckled, not letting up on her wing massage in the least. “What’s wrong? Is this not good enough for you? Aren’t you happy- even a little bit- in this world? Are you that desperate to be miserable that you won’t even allow yourself a moment of happiness?” she asked.

Brass winced and cooed, melting in her seat as Sonia massaged her wings. “I- I am happy. I love this world. But- I just need to be sure this is all real and Lilly isn’t still dying in that hospital,” she said. She tried to remain serious, but the grin of pleasure kept creeping back on her face.

“Always the grim adventurer. Always about business. Even doubting the rewards earned through blood and tears. You are just a knot of paranoid fears, aren’t you? Well, I’ll just have to keep working until that knot is loosened...,” said Sonia as she kept working on the wings before transitioning to Brass’ shoulders.

Brass whimpered as Sonia kept the massage going. She could barely speak without letting out a moan. “It’s- It’s my job to always- AH! So good… It’s my job to always expect the worst. I n-never leave a job undone without getting the hard facts down,” she said. She was breathing heavier then while still looking into Sonia’s eyes.

“Well, now- my silly filly... Shall we row our boat gently down the stream?” asked Sonia. She finished up with Brass’ shoulders and was transitioning to her neck. “There now... how does that feel?”

Brass was having trouble resisting Sonia’s impeccable charm. She was moaning louder by the second, but tried to dampen it by putting her hoof to her mouth, despite being in a private booth. She gave a nod to Sonia, unable to speak fully.

“What was your other question?” asked Sonia.

Brass smiled and collected her breath, turning towards Sonia. “While I was reading your notes... I came across... something... intriguing,” she said.

“Go on...,” said Sonia.

“I think it was a little doodle. And something about a kiss with hearts drawn around it. Ring any bells?” asked Brass.

That earned Brass a smart smack across her face as Sonia withdrew. “It’s not nice to read another pony’s diary!” said Sonia.

Brass rubbed her cheek, looking back at Sonia with a frightened look. “That was... your diary?” she asked.

A look of anger crossed Sonia’s face and then it relaxed and she put her glasses away. “Impressive work, Ms. Casing. She’s like a cat in heat and you stopped her in her tracks,” said the blue mare. She took one sniff of her wine and grimaced, putting it back down beside her. “I will never know what she sees in this swill...”

Brass furrowed her eyebrow then recognized her speech pattern. “Cameron?” she asked.

“Very good, Ms. Casing,” said Cameron as she shook her head. “Not too bright, are you?

“We barely know each other and you’re already on my case? Wow, you must make friends easily,” said Brass. She shook her head and took another drink from her wine, finishing it off. “And this ‘swill’ happens to be a very expensive vintage wine. Only fit for the more... refined, ponies if you will.”

“Awww, look at the poor, hurt filly getting all defensive and petty... So cute! Still, such childishness does not become you. It’s time to mare up!” said Cameron.

“Mare up? I’ve spent my entire life ‘maring up’. I didn’t get to where I am by being a whiny pushover or some geeky nerd. Ah, no offense to Sonia or anything,” said Brass.

“I can tell you didn’t think things through. Want me to explain it to you?” asked Cameron.

“Sure. Enlighten me, dear musician,” said Brass. She set down her glass and took Sonia’s, taking a sip since Cameron didn’t drink.

“So, then- you’ve had the talk, right? You basically know how we operate, right?” asked Cameron.

“Yeah. Sonia told me all about it earlier,” said Brass.

“Does it strike you as particularly easy to have any privacy?” asked Cameron.

“For me? Sure. But I guess not for you all, sharing a body and head. She did mention it’s hard for you all to have relationships and things like that,” said Brass.

“Right, then. So, do you suppose, she enjoys somepony else reading her personal diary?” asked Cameron.

“Hey, I thought those were her academic notes or something. It was the only way I had a chance of saving Lilly, and thus all of you. I had no idea it was her diary when I read it...,” said Brass.

“Yes, certainly. And she probably had the idea that you had. But to throw her personal thoughts up in her face... Tell me, does Sonia strike you as a pony that is straightforward and forthright? Or does she strike you as one that likes to write the tune that others dance to and set the tempo herself?” asked Cameron.

“Uh, the latter I guess. She can be pretty straightforward at times, but most of the time she likes to take it slow and work her way up to what she wants,” said Brass. She paused then turned away, mumbling to herself. “Then when she finally gets what she wants, she pulls a sick joke and scurries away to let some other facet come out...”

“Yes, yes- because when a pony likes another pony they always act straightforward and logical,” said Cameron before sighing.

“So she does like me. Well thank you for confirming that, Cameron...,” said Brass.

“Don’t be absurd! I was merely making an observation about how ponies interact with each other! Any wisdom you may have gleaned from my words is your business...,” said Cameron.

“Sure, whatever you say,” said Brass before downing half the glass and sighing with relief. “Well, now that I have a ‘logical and straightforward pony’ with me, mind telling me how you all defeated Red? I mean, if that was the case. If not, then surely this is all a dream...”

“You know, when crafted well, that’s all music is...,” said Cameron.

“What? A dream?” asked Brass as she looked around the cabin, her eyes darting every which way. “So... I’m still dreaming?”

“Ms. Casing, you insist to jumping to opinions, don’t you?” said Cameron.

“Well, in the lack of substantial evidence and hard facts, I tend to try and piece whatever I have together,” said Brass.

“When a piece of music is written well and performed as such, it takes the listener away from this world to somewhere else. It entices the listener, triggering memories and dreams, and transports them to another realm. Now, the dream there might not be as concrete and drab as what you are, um, were experiencing, but it can refresh the body and renew the soul nonetheless,” said Cameron after shaking her head.

“You know… I’m not an artist nor am I an academic. In laypony’s terms, if you will...,” said Brass.

“Oh, but you are an artist- aren’t you? Would you have me believe that there is no artistry in your battles? That there is no grace in your attacks, shifting from one enemy to the next? That there is no rhythm, no tempo as you vanquish your foes? Does not your blood sing out as you dispatch your enemies, bringing you to the crescendo of victory? We are not so different, you and I...,” said Cameron.

Brass thought for a moment, thinking about her numerous battles and victories over the years. “You know, you have a point there. I guess I am sort of an artist when it comes to my job. And I must confess, my skills in torture are sort of an art unto themselves, in a sick, twisted way...,” she said. She smiled and finished off Sonia’s glass of wine, pouring herself another.

“Without darkness, the light loses its brightness. Without dissonance, the harmony loses its flavor. Without the minor chord, where would be the satisfaction when the major chord resolves? Sometimes we must fight through the darkness, even becoming it ourselves, to find the light again. Without suspense, can there be any true consonance? I think not...,” said Cameron.

As Cameron spoke, Brass downed the entire glass, smacking her lips with satisfaction as she placed the glass down. She looked over at Cameron, a slight redness in her cheeks displayed freely. “You must really like music, using a lot of it in your metaphors and such. What are you trying to say?” she asked.

“...While I don’t condone the darkness in your past, I accept its necessity. Sometimes the greatest evils must be committed for the greater good...,” said Cameron.

“Uh huh, yeah,” said Brass. She wanted to reach for the bottle, but something inside her drove her to keep her hoof away and save it for Sonia. She grimaced at her empty glass then turned to Cameron. “So, what were we talking about again?”

“There is, I imagine, much to do when one is the maestro of pain. As you and I well know, as in music, you can only learn so much from study and instruction. The true artist is revealed in practicing their art. Just as every performance is different, and should be modified to satisfy one’s audience, so too I imagine the torturer’s art. Your words only hint at the pain and darkness I see deep in your eyes. It’s not something you ever wanted to do but you were determined to do your best- and your audience spilled secrets just as mine shared the thunder of applause. I can only imagine…,” said Cameron as she got a far-off look in her eyes.

Brass gazed into Cameron’s eyes with a sense of woe and sorrow. As she remembered certain ponies whose lives she had ended in the past, she cringed and turned away. “You have no idea what it’s like to take a life. Sure, it’s fine to take one that belongs to a pony that doesn’t deserve it, a pony who lived their lives making others suffer. But an innocent...,” she said as she closed her eyes and looked down. “It weighs the soul down...”

“Let’s leave death behind- always the mark of failure I’d imagine. Tell me more about torture...,” said Cameron.

“...torture? Why do you wanna know about that?” asked Brass.

“You said you were an expert, right? I’ve always heard that the threat of pain is more effective than pain. True or not? And... how can you tell when you’re getting the truth and not just a lie to gain reprieve from the torture?” asked Cameron.

“Oh, well. It depends on the pony. If we’re dealing with normal criminals, then the threat of pain is more than enough to get them talking. A little flash and show, perhaps some minor torture will do the trick. But those hardcore ones, like fanatics and leaders with an ideal- those are the ones that need pain and suffering until they break,” said Brass. She sighed and looked back to Cameron. “And how can I tell when they’re telling the truth or not? Intuition. Sometimes you can do cross-referencing or piece together what others have said, but most of the time, you have to just look in their eyes and see their soul fade. Once you’ve broken them, you’ll know it. Sometimes incentives and rewards also get them talking, but that’s my least favorite method...”

“And where do you stand on sleep deprivation? Starvation and dehydration? Silence or continuous noise? Darkness or blinding light? And chemicals- do they help or just muddy the waters?” asked Cameron.

For some odd reason, Brass smiled, leaning back in her seat. “Oh, where do I begin? I’ve done so many things I can write a whole series of books on the matter. Yes, I’ve done sleep deprivation by using music, noise, light, and even heat, which was something new. Starvation and dehydration has been used in the past, but I’ve found that those methods sometimes make the pony too unstable and they don’t have the energy to even speak or say coherent things. Minor hunger and thirst is good, but not too much. Solitary confinement in a small, dark room is an easy option. Doesn’t require me to do much and I just drop by every now and then. Chemicals can be a tad expensive, depending on what you use. Acid drips and truth serums are pricy, but things like itching powder, liquid heat, and stuff that just annoy the hay out of a pony. Those we use also regularly...,” she said.

“So... any romance down in the dungeon? I’ve heard that sometimes the pony you are torturing can come to like or even love you. Ever happen to you?” asked Cameron as she refilled Brass’ glass from the bottle.

Brass’ smile faded as she looked to Cameron. “Romance? While on the job interrogating? That’s absurd. Sure I’ve heard the occasional cat calls and flirts from the lowlifes right before, but once I get started, they’re singing a completely different tune. My methods of torture are much more... severe, than those who have a fetish in pain. If they start to like it, I quickly up the ante until they’re screaming for their lives, begging me to stop. Once or twice have I seen one of those kinky ponies who like being gagged, tied up, and beaten, but I quickly made them realize the situation they were in. And believe me, they winced and loathed every time I entered the room,” she said. She then saw her refilled glass and gave Cameron a thankful nod, taking it and drinking a sip.

“How do your techniques differ when confronting a stallion or a mare?” asked Cameron.

“Well, not much. Of course I have to switch it up when I focus on their, erhem, special places, but other than that, it remains the same,” said Brass.

“Have you found that doing something more permanent- say, removing an eye or a hoof, tends to make them more compliant, realizing that you mean business, or lock up realizing that the only thing keeping them alive is the secrets they hold?” asked Cameron.

Brass furrowed her brow, taking another sip of her drink. “Such an extensive knowledge on the matter, or a very active imagination. Been reading some of Sonia’s books?” she asked.

“So- the interrogation begins! Sometimes an informal talk, before the topic of torture has even been broached, can often reveal hints that the subject had no intention of revealing. Sometimes sharing something deep and meaningful about yourself can create a sense of social reciprocity in your, um, ‘guest’ getting them to reveal things that they didn’t intend to... Very sharp!” said Cameron.

Brass took a sip and sighed. “The topic of torture is not one to be taken lightly. Ponies’ lives are permanently changed because of it, and sometimes, ended. What is your interest in the matter? Trying to write a song or book about it?” she asked.

“Let’s see here- what does evasiveness like this usually imply? Well, it could be a lack of knowledge. Or perhaps great discomfort in dealing with the subject matter. One threatens the target’s ego in regards of what they know and the other, perhaps, their ego in terms of their strength, wiliness, and ability to separate their own fear from their ability to share knowledge. How interesting!” said Cameron.

“Yes, I am uncomfortable talking about the topic. This isn’t exactly dinner table subject matter. And don’t underestimate my knowledge on the subject. I’ve been doing this for years and I hate to admit, but I know much more than I’d like to about torture and its victims...,” said Brass. She finished half the glass and looked away.

Cameron topped off Brass’ glass. “Perhaps another time then...,” she said.

Brass gave her another nod and took a sip. “Yeah. Another time... thanks,” she said, sighing while looking ahead of her.

“So... would it be so bad if all of this was a dream?” asked Cameron.

Brass almost choked on her wine, setting down her glass. “A dream? If this was all a dream?” she asked. She began looking around again, her senses heightened. “Yes, of course I would! Lilly could be on the verge of death and I’m laying around, drooling in dreamland! Please don’t toy with me, Cameron! Is this a dream or not!?”

Cameron appeared not to have heard Brass and continued, “That is my life, you know? Never in control- not really. Borne about upon currents not of my choosing, loosing vast swaths of time. There are good times and bad, but I seem to be a puppet pulled by others’ strings and never in control...” She then started to cry, staring off into space.

Seeing Cameron begin to cry, Brass calmed down and set down her glass. She sighed and scooted closer, placing a hoof around her. “There there, stop your crying. What’s bothering you? And no fancy shmancy metaphors. Tell me what’s wrong,” she said.

“...What’s the last thing you remember on the airship?” asked Cameron.

Brass blinked, trying to remember. It hurt her head, but she managed to remember a little. “We were engaging Red, firing off our first volley. As you were all reloading, all I remember is a set of red eyes, staring deep into my soul. Those red eyes...,” she said as she cringed, shivering a bit. “That’s all I remember.”

“Ah! That explains a lot...,” said Cameron.

“...what does?” asked Brass.

“Well, would you like to hear how the story ended?” asked Cameron.

Brass sighed. “That’s what I’ve been wanting to hear since we first got on this train...,” she said.

“Well, you fainted, and...,” said Cameron as she saw Brass’ face. “I mean, um, decided to lead a tactical retreat to the deck to marshal your forces for the next sortie...”

“Go on...,” said Brass.

“Trixie dropped down by your side and looked at you. She didn’t like what she saw. It galvanized her to finally take action. She planted her hooves and attacked Red with her magic,” said Cameron.

Brass listened intently, nodding her head. “Wow, I can’t believe in our moment of triumph, I ended up passing out. So Trixie defeated Red all on her own?” she asked.

“Um, no. Her attack made him mad...,” said Cameron.

“Oh... So what happened next?” asked Brass.

“Well, my sisters and I went to stand by her and add our own magic to hers. The last to join was little Sammie,” said Cameron.

Brass chuckled a bit, taking another sip. “It’s good to see you all put your differences aside to face a common foe. And you defeated him, yes?” she said.

“Uh, well- yeah. I think so. But...,” said Cameron.

Cameron’s vagueness sent chills down Brass’ spine. “But what?” asked Brass.

“I had never experienced such power! The beam of energy seemed to destroy Red, yes, but then it went on. It seemed to tear through the sky and into other dreamscapes, and then...,” said Cameron.

Brass was literally on the edge of her seat. “Then what?” she asked.

“I- I don’t know. There was a bright light, then- nothing,” said Cameron as she started to cry again. “This all seems so real, but- what if it is all a trick?”

Brass held Cameron close, rubbing her back. “Let’s hope this is all real. It’s been weeks already. Surely we wouldn’t have gotten this far in dreamland. No. I’m sure this is real. This has to be real...,” she said.

It must have been the setting sun but for a second, behind Brass’ back where she couldn’t see, it seemed a glimmer of red reflected in Cameron’s teary eye. “Thank you... I- I was so worried. We all were...,” she said.

Brass continued to hug Cameron, reassuring her everything was all right, and that they were free in the real world. “It’s okay. It’s all over now...,” she said.

Cameron hugged Brass back. “Thank you. I- I feel a little better now. Sometimes just speaking your fears takes away their power...,” she said.

“I suppose. At least our doubts are behind us now,” said Brass. She gave Cameron a smile then broke away, reaching for her wine glass and taking a drink.

“Yes. Is... that all you wanted to know?” asked Cameron.

“Yeah. I guess that’ll do for now...,” said Brass. She downed the rest of her glass and set it down, feeling the effects of the alcohol.

Soon enough, the train arrived at the Ponyville station, coming to a steady halt. Once the passengers were cleared to leave, Brass turned to Trixie and got up. “Looks like we’re home, Trixie. Ready to return to normalcy?” she asked.

“Was there ever any doubt?” said Trixie with a grin.

Brass nuzzled her head against Trixie’s then put her bags on.


	19. Surprise Slumber Party

Once they were ready to go, Brass and Trixie departed the train and breathed in the night air. “It’s been so long since we’ve been here. I guess we should try finding a place to stay,” said Brass.

“What about your old friends?” asked Trixie.

“Hollow and Accent? I guess it’s worth a shot to see what they’re up to. And I’m sure they won’t mind us crashing there the night until we get our living arrangements figured out. Shall we head out?” asked Brass.

“Lead on,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a nod and led the way, making it back to Accent’s cottage in Ponyville. Soon enough, they arrived at the front door. “The light’s on. Let’s just hope at least one of them is around,” she said as she knocked on the door.

After hearing a knock on the door, Hollow got up and answered it, nearly speechless at the ponies standing before him. “...Brass!?” he said.

“Sup, Hollow. Been awhile, hasn’t it?” said Brass.

Hollow stepped towards Brass and wrapped his hooves around the mare. “It’s so good to see you again! Where did you go?” he asked.

Brass looked to Trixie then back to Hollow. “It’s a long story. Can we come in?” she asked.

“Oh, sure. Yeah. Come on in,” said Hollow as he opened the door fully, letting them inside. “Nice to see you two again. Trixie.” He gave a nod to each of them.

“Hello,” said Trixie.

Brass and Trixie stepped inside and slumped down on the couch. “Whew, it’s good to be back. Is all my stuff still here?” asked Brass.

Hollow closed the door and followed them into the living room, sitting in one of the armchairs. “Yeah. It’s all here. Can I get you two anything?” he asked.

Trixie got an odd look in her eye. “Brassie? You got me a milkshake? You’re the best!” she said as she reached into her saddlebags and pulled out the strawberry confection, drinking happily.

“Oh, you’re welcome, Lilly,” said Brass as she smiled and watched Lilly drink.

“Wait, Lilly? Did you just call her Lilly?” asked Hollow.

“Oh, um. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Sometimes I just like to call her different names and such. It’s a dating thing. You know,” said Brass as she smiled nervously.

Lilly harrumphed but was too busy with her milkshake to say more.

“Right... I was just finishing doing the dishes, so just call if you need anything. And if you need a place to stay, I’m sure Accent wouldn’t mind you guys having the couch again. But I doubt she’ll let you stay for more than a week, tops,” said Hollow. He gave them a nod and went back to the kitchen.

After Hollow left, Brass turned to Lilly. “Lilly, you wouldn’t mind having a sleepover here, would you?” she asked.

“Welllll... Throw in some pizza, some ghost stories, hooficures, and facials then we’ll talk...,” said Lilly.

“Uh...,” said Brass as she quickly glanced over to Hollow then back to Lilly. “Sure. We can do all that. Just need to ask the landlord over there if it’s okay first.”

“Oh, and this couch is mine- it’s comfy. I call it,” said Lilly.

“Oh, sure. I’m sure there’s a sleeping bag around here somewhere. I’ll ask Hollow about that too,” said Brass.

“...is Hollow gonna sleep over too?” asked Lilly.

“Uh, I don’t think so. He and his friend, Accent, sleep upstairs. But if you want to invite them, you can try,” said Brass.

“Maybe I will. Didn’t you say his marefriend had aphasia or something?” asked Lilly.

“Amnesia. Last time I was here, she still had that, but I’m sure it’s all over with now,” said Brass.

After Hollow was done with the dishes, he went back over to the living room to check on the mares. “You two look tired. You can crash whenever you want and I’ll head upstairs to give you some privacy,” he said, giving Brass a wink

“You could stay...,” said Lilly.

Hollow sat in the armchair, looking to Lilly. “Hmm? What was that?” he asked.

“Well, you know- you could stay. We could catch up,” said Lilly.

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I want to hear all about your travels and such,” said Hollow.

“Hey, Hollow, does Accent still have amnesia?” asked Brass as Lilly looked to her.

“Accent? Oh, she’s okay. That amnesia thing was so long ago,” said Hollow as he smiled, choosing not to talk about the drama that happened while Brass was gone.

“That’s nice to hear. I like Accent; she’s a nice match for you,” said Brass.

“Yeah, she is,” said Hollow.

“Is she here?” asked Lilly.

“Um, Accent is resting upstairs. She’s been busy with stuff,” said Hollow.

“Is she sick?” asked Lilly.

“I hope not, but it’s just been a long few weeks. We’ve kinda had a rough patch and are trying to repair the damage. But all is good,” said Hollow.

“Is everything all right, Hollow?” asked Brass.

“Yeah. It’s fine. Just an argument is all, but that’s all behind us now,” said Hollow.

“It’s nice that you forgave her,” said Lilly.

“Yeah, well, it was tough, but she’s the one for me. I love her so much and she loves me,” said Hollow.

“Sometimes ponies make mistakes and hurt ponies but don’t mean to...,” said Lilly.

“I guess...,” said Hollow as he looked down, remembering the ordeal vividly. He was still recovering mentally from Voodoo’s nightmare torture.

“What do you do, Hollow?” asked Lilly.

“Me? I work at the local bar in town. Though, I used to be in the Guard, a civil engineer to be exact,” said Hollow.

“Did you get Brassie’s old job?” asked Lilly.

“What? No no. We worked in two separate organizations. She works, well, worked in the Hunter-Seekers while I worked in the Civil Engineer Corps. Two separate jobs, same employer, the Royal Guard,” said Hollow.

“I meant at the bar...,” said Lilly.

Brass smiled at Lilly’s curiosity and Hollow’s slight confusion, knowing it was Lilly and not Trixie.

“Oh. Actually, I was the first to work at the bar. Then she came along to help out. So I guess when she left, I picked up her slack. But we have a new bartender who’s been doing a lot of work. His name is Twilight Breeze,” said Hollow.

“Oh,” said Lilly.

“Hey, Hollow, is all right if we had a sleepover down here?” asked Brass.

“A sleepover? Don’t you think you’re a bit too old to be having those?” said Hollow as Lilly harrumphed again.

“Too old? No pony is too old to enjoy the night with friends. So can we?” asked Brass.

“Depends. What do you plan to do? Loud music and excessive noise is a no no. Don’t want to wake the neighbors and such,” said Hollow.

“Oh, nothing much. Just ordering some pizza, telling scary stories, and you know, mare stuff,” said Brass.

“Hmm... okay. Just clean up after yourselves and try not to make too much noise. I’m sure Accent will be all right too if you remain respectful of the house,” said Hollow.

“I won’t get you in trouble!” said Lilly.

“That’s good, Trixie. I’m sure you’ll be the more mature one and keep this firecracker in line,” said Hollow as he gave a wink a Brass.

“Nice. Do you also have spare sleeping bags? Lil- I mean, Trixie called the couch so I’m stuck on the floor,” said Brass.

“I’ll look around. I think we have an extra somewhere. Why aren’t you two sharing the couch like a loving couple?” asked Hollow.

“Ewwww! She snores!” said Lilly as she giggled at that.

“Ew?” asked Hollow before looking to Brass and smiling. “Oh, snoring. Yeah, she does do that... I would know.”

“Huh? You had a sleepover with Brassie before?” asked Lilly.

Hollow felt a chill run down his spine and smiled nervously as Brass frowned and shot him a cold glare. “I mean, no. I’ve never slept with her before. I just heard rumors and such. And I’ve seen her sleep on the couch before. Yeah...,” he said.

“That’s what I thought,” said Brass.

Lilly looked confused then she nodded. “That’s right- first one to fall asleep gets their face written on and their hoof in warm water. Yeah, that makes sense...,” she said.

“Isn’t there something you wanted to ask Hollow? About the sleepover?” said Brass as she looked to Lilly.

“Oh! Would you like to join us? We could have fun together all night long!” said Lilly.

“You want me to join your sleepover?” asked Hollow.

“Well… yeah… You aren’t afraid of ghost stories, are you?” asked Lilly.

“Oh, of course not. Sure, I’ll join you as long as Brass is okay with it,” said Hollow as he looked to Brass and smiled.

“Oh! And we could paint your hooves... and dye your mane... and do facials... It’ll be a blast!” said Lilly.

“Wait... paint my hooves?” asked Hollow but Lilly was looking down at her shake.

Brass grinned deviously. “Sure, Hollow can join us. That’s an excellent idea, Trixie,” she said.

“Great. What have I gotten myself into?” said Hollow as he sighed and got up. “Let me look for that sleeping bag.” He then went off into the house in search of it.

“I think he would look dashing in purple- don’t you?” said Lilly.

“Yeah, I bet he would. And he definitely needs his hooves painted a bright pink,” said Brass with a smirk.

Lilly reached into her bag and started pulling out bottles of hoof polish.

“Should I go get some pizza now before it gets any later?” asked Brass.

“Yeah! And some cola?” said Lilly.

“Sure. Just sit tight and relax. I’ll be right back, kay?” said Brass.

“Okay!” said Lilly.

“What kind of pizza do you want? Olives? Mushrooms? Plain?” asked Brass.

“Pineapple and extra cheese!” said Lilly.

“Got it,” said Brass. She gave Lilly a nod and got up, making for the door and heading into town.

Just after Brass left, Hollow came in toting a sleeping bag. “I found a sleeping bag- Oh. Where did Brass go?” he asked.

“For pop and pizza!” said Lilly.

“I hope she gets enough for all of us,” said Hollow. He set the sleeping bag down and sat back on the armchair. “So, Ms. Trixie. Where did you and Brass go? You’ve been gone for weeks. I was kinda worried about her and you.”

“Well, let’s see. I spent some time in a sanitarium but Brass rescued me from there. Then we fought this mean old necromancers and his henchmen. Spent a fun day at an awesome amusement park. Fought a bunch of mean old pirates in airships. Spent some time at Winnysor Castle- as guests of the prince- and now we’re back!” said Lilly.

“Wow, um. You two have been busy. You did all that in the other universe?” asked Hollow after nodding along with what Lilly said.

“Um, more or less. What have you been up to?” asked Lilly.

“Sounds like fun. Me? Well, not much. Just hung around here. Worked at the bar, spent some time in the hospital. Nothing major,” said Hollow.

“Me too! Were you hurt?” asked Lilly.

“Yeah... but it was all in my head. A criminal by the name of Voodoo put some kind of hex on me, causing me to relive nightmare after nightmare for days. I- I kinda don’t want to talk about it...,” said Hollow.

“Yeah... I don’t like nightmares either...,” said Lilly as she shivered.

Hollow looked away then back to Lilly. “What were you in the hospital for? Did Brass lead you into a dangerous situation?” he asked.

“No... she rescued me. But we all got beat up...,” said Lilly.

“Oh, she did that, huh? Just what kind of things were you doing out there? It sounded like a dangerous place you two chose to vacation in...,” said Hollow.

“Well... actually... we were trying to get away from a mean pony...,” said Lilly.

“A mean pony? Were you two in trouble while you were away?” asked Hollow.

“No, a mean one here...,” said Lilly.

“...here?” asked Hollow.

“Uh, yeah... he was mean to Brassie...,” said Lilly.

“So ol’ Brass was the cause, huh? Well, she can handle herself,” said Hollow.

“He was scary. Frost-nibbler or something like that...,” said Lilly.

“Frost-nibbler? Frost. Frost... Oh! You mean Frostbite?” said Hollow.

“Uh-huh...,” said Lilly.

“Well, Frost can be a hassle sometimes. Haven’t seen him in a while actually. Must be busy with military affairs,” said Hollow as he shuffled in his chair and looked to Lilly. “So you left just to escape him? Wow, he must’ve been annoying you two really badly.”

“He hurt Brassie and said he was going to throw her in jail or a dungeon or something. It was time to leave and since I had spoken to Prince Artemis before and I was, um, sick and my magic wasn’t working- it seemed like a good place to go...,” said Lilly.

“Oh, you’ve got some high connections if you’ve spoken to a Prince. I’m just glad she’s back safe and sound, and you too,” said Hollow.

“Yeah...,” said Lilly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “I got it,” said Hollow as he stood up and answered the door. “Wow, that’s a lot...”

Brass shivered and stepped into the house. “Yeah, got us one large cheese pizza and one large pizza, half with pineapple and half with mushroom. Also got a liter of Cola and Cheerwine,” she said before making her way into the kitchen and placing the pies on the table along with the drinks.

“Yay!” said Lilly as she skipped into the kitchen.

Hollow licked his lips and followed them there. “Looks delicious. Let me get some plates and cups,” he said. He used his magic and got three plates and three cups from the cabinet, setting them on the table.

“Hollow?” asked Lilly.

“Yeah?” said Hollow as he turned to Lilly.

“Do you have any hot sauce?” asked Lilly.

“Hot sauce? Um, lemme check,” said Hollow as he went over to the fridge. “Hot sauce... hot sauce. Ah. I guess this will do.” He levitated a bottle of generic hot sauce over to Lilly. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” said Lilly.

Brass took a couple slices of the mushroom pizza and filled her cup with Cheerwine. “I didn’t know you liked things hot,” she said.

“Best way to eat pizza, Brassie!” said Lilly.

Hollow closed the fridge and took a slice of cheese pizza on his plate. He also filled his cup with Cheerwine. “Have a seat wherever, just not in the living room, please,” he said.

“Aw, c’mon. We’ll be careful, Hollow,” said Lilly as she gave him puppy-eyes.

Hollow rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Oh all right, just be careful...,” he said.

Brass smiled and motioned Lilly to follow her. “Let’s eat in the living room. It’s more comfy there,” she said as she went over and sat back down on the couch.

Lilly grabbed two slices of pineapple, spiced them up, the poured a cup of cola and headed into the living room.

Hollow followed suit and took his place back in the armchair, taking a bite out of pizza once he was settled in. “Trixie told me all about your adventures, Brass. You two have been very busy these past few weeks,” he said.

“Really? Well yeah, quite the adventure...,” said Brass before taking a swig of her drink.

“Any humorous stories from your adventure?” asked Hollow.

“No,” said Brass. Her response was short and straightforward as she continued eating her pizza.

“Ooookay. Sorry for asking,” said Hollow as he looked down and took a sip of his drink.

Brass set her slice down and sighed. “Maybe some other time, Hollow. Sorry for snapping at you. It’s just good to be back home for once,” she said as she looked up at him and smiled.

“But Brassie, what about that time in Angel Land, when Sharon just got off that ride, and-,” said Lilly.

Brass winced, remembering that incident. “Right... THAT part of the day,” she said.

“Well, I thought it was funny...,” said Lilly after she harrumphed.

“Angel Land?” asked Hollow.

Brass smiled at Lilly, shaking her head before turning to Hollow. “It was an amusement park Trixie and I went to. It was quite fun. Her, Sharon, and I had a blast,” she said.

“Who’s this Sharon you two are mentioning? Friend of yours?” asked Hollow.

“Oh, um, yeah. Sharon was just some pony we met there,” said Brass.

“But Trixie... Whatever…,” said Lilly.

“What was that, Trixie?” asked Hollow.

Lilly gave Brass a mean look. “...nuthin’,” she said.

“Well it sounds like you two had a lot of fun there, I guess,” said Hollow before taking another bite of his pizza. “Did you all ride the rides or just play games?”

“Brassie won me a dragon!” said Lilly.

Hollow couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s so cute how you call Brass ‘Brassie’. Do you have any names for Trixie, Brass?” he asked.

“Uh, nothing too special yet. Just normally call her Hon or Trixie,” said Brass.

Lilly made a gagging motion then stuck her tongue out at Brass when Hollow wasn’t looking. Brass glanced over at Lilly and shook her head, motioning her to act more mature. That led Lilly to roll her eyes and give her a look of long suffering before munching on her pizza.

“In time I’m sure you’ll have a pet name for Trixie. I still don’t have one for Accent yet either,” said Hollow.

“Okay! Now, as everypony can see, we have a lot of colors here. What color do you want your hooves to be, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

Brass looked the colors over. “Hmm... how about a nice deep red,” she said.

“Okay. Do you want sparkly, shiny metallic, gloss, or matte?” asked Lilly.

“Ooo, choices choices. Uh, how about shiny,” said Brass.

“Shiny metallic! Good choice!” said Lilly as she brought her kit and food over and sat down in the floor at Brass’ hooves. “Now, you can keep eating and such. I’m going to have to operate on these back hooves for a while.” She whistled. “You’re pretty rough on these things...”

Brass kept eating, watching Lilly work on her hooves. “Well, I do a lot of physical activities,” she said as she smiled, liking the feeling of being pampered.

Lilly got out a large hoof file and started working on Brass hoof, filing down the rough edges and large ridges. Brass started wiggling which caused Lilly to stop. “Look, I know it feels funny- might even tickle- but you have to be strong and stop wiggling! I’m sure Hollow will be much tougher than you- I bet he won’t move at all...,” she said.

“You’re seriously not thinking about doing my hooves... are you?” asked Hollow.

“Of course! Now, be thinking about what color you want...,” said Lilly.

Brass calmed down and remained as still as she could for Lilly, taking another bite from her pizza.

Hollow sighed and looked at the choices. “…can I get matte black?” he asked.

“Okay, I can do that! Yay! Now Hollow- you’re not afraid, are you? ‘Cause Brass here said you were pretty brave. I mean, maybe she was wrong...?” said Lilly.

“She really said I was brave?” asked Hollow.

“Uh-huh....,” said Lilly.

“I said that? I don’t remember that,” said Brass as she thought for a moment. “He’s actually a little colt pansy if you ask me.” She snickered and stuck her tongue out at Hollow.

Hollow frowned and turned to Lilly. “Don’t listen to her...,” he said.

“Never do...,” said Lilly as she slipped and accidentally filed off of the top of Brass’ hoof and into her leg, making her tear up. “Sorry about that! Now, Brassie- you shouldn’t be mean...,” she said.

Hollow smiled and gave Lilly a wink, causing her to blush and looking down at her work to hide it.

Brass almost dropped her drink and looked down at Lilly, giving her an annoyed look as she held in her yelp. “Careful down there. And I was just messin’ with Hollow...,” she said.

“Now Brassie, ponies who mess with their host might find themselves sleeping outside tonight...,” said Lilly.

“Yeah, Brass,” said Hollow as he stuck his tongue out at Brass.

Brass rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. “I can’t believe I’m being ganged up on...,” she said.

“I’m just pulling your leg; I’m not kicking anypony out,” said Hollow.

“Don’t worry Hollow- Brass is super tough. I think she likes sleeping outside. On the rocks. In the rain. She can handle it!” said Lilly.

Brass just sighed and chuckled at Lilly. “You know it! Helps build character,” she said.

Lilly finished with the larger stuff and pulled out a buffing block with four sides, each one finer than the last. She kept working on the hooves, smiling at the other ponies’ banter.

Brass just relaxed, looking down at Lilly after finishing her pizza. “How’s it looking down there?” she asked.

“Well, the pizza is quite tasty. And the pop is good. Why?” asked Lilly.

“I mean my hooves. Looking good?” said Brass.

“Well, um- getting there,” said Lilly.

“Nice. I bet they’ll look beautiful,” said Brass as she smiled and sipped her drink.

Lilly finally finished up the buffing. “Okay, now you need to be really still. I’m going to start by putting on a clear coat,” she said as she started applying the polish to Brass’ hooves.

Brass gave Lilly a nod and remained still. “Make ‘em pretty, Hon,” she said.

Lilly finished putting the coat around the first hoof and then the second. “Okay, they have to dry for a bit. I’m taking a break!” she said.

Brass gave Lilly a nod. “Go ahead. I’m not going anywhere,” she said. She finished her drink and motioned Hollow for more pizza and Cheerwine. “Fill ‘er up, please!”

Hollow put down his plate and got up. “Yeah yeah...,” he said as he levitated her plate and cup over before heading to the kitchen. He put another slice of mushroom pizza on the plate and refilled her cup. He then took them back over and sat down, levitating the plate and cup back to her. “Here you go...”

“Thanks, Hollow,” said Brass as she gave him a smile before digging back in.

Lilly started then painting Brass’ hind hooves. “Okay, Hollow- while I’m working on these- why don’t you tell us a ghost story!” she said.

“A ghost story? Hmm... I’m not very good at those,” said Hollow.

“Yeah, because he’s a wuss. I told you so,” said Brass as she snickered at him.

“Brassie! Be nice! Well, if you don’t have a ghost story, tell us another story!” said Lilly.

Brass just huffed and crossed her hooves over her chest. “Well, Hollow?” she said.

“A story, huh? Okay. Let’s see... Do you want to hear the story about my academy days?” asked Hollow.

“Sure! Does Brass make a cameo?” asked Lilly.

Brass looked to Hollow and shook her head frantically, trying to dissuade him not to.

Hollow just looked at Brass and grinned devilishly. “Oh, sure. Brass plays quite a pivotal role in this story...,” he said.

“Yay! I can’t wait!” said Lilly.

Brass let out a long sigh of suffering and sat there, listening to the story. Trixie was going to find out sooner or later anyway.

“Well, as you know, Brass and I went to the same academy for officers training,” said Hollow after taking a sip of his drink and clearing his throat. “There, we learned things pertaining to the Guard in general, like its history, rank structure, and stuff like that. We trained and learned to be loyal, hard-working officers in her majesty’s Guard. That lasted around four years or so, and Brass was there with me.” He then chuckled and sneered at Brass. “But little did you know, Brass was quite the bully back then...”

“Really? Little Brassie was a bully?” asked Lilly.

“Yeah, mainly to me though. Every time I saw her, though I tried to avoid her, she’d call me names or trip me or something like that,” said Hollow as he took another sip of his drink. He looked over to see Brass blushing embarrassingly, hiding her face with her wings. “Oh, and you don’t know this, but my real name isn’t Hollow Point. That was just a nickname they used to call me in the academy...”

“Oh, I see!” said Lilly as she looked up at Brass. “Hey, Hollow- looks like this is a scary story for Brass!”

Out of the corner of Hollow’s eyes, and hearing small hoovesteps, he looked to the stairs and spotted Accent. “Oh, Accent, you’re awake. Come on down and see who it is! Brass and Trixie are back! We also got pizza and soda left in the kitchen,” said Hollow.

Accent slowly walked back downstairs, now finally seeing the entire group, but her attention was more placed on Brass than anypony else. She trotted over and gave her a hug. “Brass! You’re back!” she said.

Lilly watched it all with wide eyes.

Brass was caught off guard as she tried to remain still on her seat. “Hey! Watch the hooves! I’m getting a hooficure here...,” she said as she quickly patted Accent on the back then peeled her away. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m back.” She glanced over and saw Lilly giggling at that.

Accent noticed the giggling and turned to the other pony, a bit confused. “Wait... Who is this? I don’t remember seeing her before...,” she said.

“My name is Li- um, Trixie,” said Lilly.

“Trixie... That name sounds familiar... I might have seen you around town before...,” said Accent.

“Maybe...,” said Lilly.

“Though... You had more... Masculine features...,” said Accent.

Brass looked to Lilly then back to Accent. “You don’t remember me bringing her back here before?” she asked.

Accent only shook her head. “Not that I remember... and I don’t even recognize the name Trixie. There was somepony like you named Trevor, but that’s it...,” she said.

“Trevor? What kind of lame name is that?” asked Brass as she munched on her pizza and looked to Accent again. “Well, it’s good to see you don’t have amnesia anymore...”

“Yeah, I’m a bit glad about that...,” said Accent.

“So what have you been up to lately?” asked Brass.

“Uh, well... On vacation...,” said Accent.

“Ooo, so were we. Where’d you go?” asked Brass.

“I went, er-,” said Accent before stopping herself How was she able to tell them, she wondered? She had to lie. “Overseas.”

“Sounds exotic,” said Brass as she smiled and took a drink of her soda. “You don’t mind us staying a few days, do you? Just until we find our own arrangements. And we’ve all decided on a sleepover tonight. You in?”

Well, this was the predicament. Accent didn’t even have enough beds, let alone have a room for a guest... or few. “Uh... Sure, I wouldn’t mind it. And yeah, I’m totally down for the sleepover,” she said.

“Nice. And don’t worry. Trixie and I will sleep down here. Hollow found a sleeping bag for me and Trixie has the couch,” said Brass.

“That sounds fine for me,” said Accent.

“Good. There’s pizza and pop in the kitchen. We’re doing hooficures now,” said Brass.

“Ooh, hooficures? I haven’t had one in a long time...,” said Accent.

“Trixie is working on mine right now,” said Brass as she gave Lilly a smile.

“Can I be next?” asked Accent.

“Uh, sure. Trixie has plenty of colors to choose from,” said Brass.

“Hmmm... What shades of green do you have?” asked Accent.

“Well, there’s a glossy, metallic, sparkly, and matte. There’s a dark green and a light green floating around here somewhere...,” said Lilly.

“Hmmm... Metallic dark green it is,” said Accent.

“Oh, Accent? What do you think a good color for Hollow would be? He said black but his hooves are already black...,” said Lilly.

Accent’s ears perked up to that as she leaned in and whispered to Lilly’s ear. “You should go with the hottest color you got,” she said.

“Well... I do have this bright orange with sparkles that glows in the dark?” Lilly whispered back.

“Nothing too extravagant, please,” said Hollow as he smiled nervously.

“But- surely the brave Hollow is not afraid of making his mare happy? Surely this can be nothing to the battles he has fought and the victories he has enjoyed? But maybe- maybe he’s getting older? Maybe the fire has gone out in his life? Maybe- Maybe he doesn’t care as much for his mare and is no longer willing to be brave for her? That would be quite sad- don’t you agree, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

“I told you he was a wuss,” said Brass.

“You do know I worked in construction, right? I wasn’t a combat soldier. But... if Accent really wants a certain color, then... fine,” said Hollow as he sighed and crossed his hooves over his chest.

Accent giggled from Hollow’s comment, getting up right next to him. “Come on, Hollow, this will be fun...,” she said.

“Fine. After Accent’s, though,” said Brass.

Lilly tossed Accent a hoof file. “If you want to get started on Hollow, I’ll keep working on Brassie here,” she said. She grabbed another file and started working on Brass’ forehooves as her hind hooves were almost done, just needing to dry.

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve done these, so...,” said Accent as she looked over to Hollow, grinning a little. “Come on, Hollow, give me your hooves.”

Hollow rolled his eyes and moved closer to Accent. “Careful, Honey. Never had one of these before...,” he said.

“I promise to be gentle...,” said Accent as she went ahead and started to file Hollow’s hooves, wanting them to be as clean as possible.

Lilly whispered to Brass in a voice just loud enough for everyone to hear. “I guess Hollow’s more afraid of Accent then the ghosties,” she said.

Brass smiled and nodded. “Well, Accent can be scary at times...,” she said.

“Ponies with delicate hoovsies should be careful what they say...,” said Lilly.

Accent just shook her head, finishing up with one hoof then moving on to the next hoof.

“Don’t worry. Accent and I are close pals, right?” said Brass.

“Yep, sure are!” said Accent as she turned to Brass.

“Oh! Well, be nice…,” said Lilly. She finished up with the first pass and started working with her smoothing block.

Accent finished up the other hoof. “Now, do you want back hooves as well?” she asked.

Hollow sighed. “Might as well...,” he said.

“Yay!” said Accent as she went ahead and got started on his back hooves.

Lilly scooted over and handed Accent a smoothing block. “Once you’re done with the file, this’ll get them really smooth and ready for their first coat,” she said. She then scooted back over to Brass and started painting the first layer on her forehooves.

“All right. Thank you, Trixie,” said Accent. She went ahead and began to finish up the other hoof.

Brass exchanged smiles with Hollow, seeing his uneasiness as he got a hooficure. “Hang In there, tough guy,” she said.

“Okay- that first coat will need to dry now. I’m going to go grab another slice and get some more cola. Be back in a minute,” said Lilly as she headed off into the kitchen, humming absently.

Accent finished up with Hollow’s hooves, then working with the smoothing block.

“So, Accent, has Hollow been behaving himself these past few weeks while I was gone? If he’s been giving you a hard time, just let me know and I’ll straighten him out,” said Brass.

Accent looked a bit nervous, but regained her calm on another lie. “Yes, he’s been... peaceful...,” she said.

Brass smiled, giving Hollow a wink. “That’s nice to hear. It’s good to see he’s been behaving. Can’t let him walk all over you, ya know?” she said.

Hollow looked to Brass then to Accent, gulping as he went along with the lie. “Yeah, nothing much to talk about,” he said.

“Hollow!” Lilly called from the kitchen. “Do you have any ice?”

“In the icebox over the fridge, Trixie!” said Hollow.

“‘kaa-aay! Accent! You want something to eat or drink?” Lilly yelled again from the kitchen.

“No, thank you Trixie!” said Accent.

“‘kaa-aay!” said Lilly.

“There! I guess it’s time for the first coat now!” said Accent.

“Hollow? Brassie? Do you need anything?” said Lilly.

“I’m good, Hon. Thanks though,” said Brass.

“Can I get some ice in my soda? The good captain bought our sodas flat...,” said Hollow.

“‘kaa-aay!” said Lilly as sounds of ice slaughter at the hands of an icepick were heard coming from the kitchen.

Hollow sighed, looking down at Accent. “How long will this paint stuff last? I can’t believe I’m letting you mares have your way with me...,” he said.

“Oh, this one says...,” said Accent as she squinted at the tiny writing on the bottle. “Two weeks.”

Hollow let out a large sigh of suffering, leaning his head back in disbelief. “I guess I’ll be stuck indoors for two weeks then...,” he said.

Brass snickered, looking over at Hollow. “It’s not that bad. It’s looking pretty good,” she said.

Accent giggled right at Hollow, applying the first coat. “Oh no, you’re not,” she said. She then switched to an odd fancy accent. “You look so beautiful with these hooves, Darling. You’ll make all the stallions jealous.”

“Pfft... if you say so, Hon,” said Hollow as he smiled and winked at Accent.

Accent winked back, nuzzling Hollow’s neck while finishing up the hind hooves.

Lilly came back into the living room with a cup of ice for Hollow, a refilled cup for herself, and another slice of pineapple pizza spiced up with hot sauce.

“Thanks, Trixie,” said Hollow as he added the ice to his soda and took a sip.

Brass yawned, feeling comfy on the couch. “It’s getting late, isn’t it?” she asked.

“You have to forgive Brassie- she’s getting old and hasn’t had her nap today...,” said Lilly.

Brass sighed, slowly looking over at Lilly. “You’re just lucky my hooves are drying or else I would come over there and tickle you,” she said.

Lilly rolled her eyes and managed to work up a tiny shiver of fear at the threat.

Brass raised her eyebrow and took a slice of pizza from her plate, threatening to throw it at her. “Don’t tempt me, Lilly...,” she said.

“Brass... what are you doing?” asked Hollow.

“She’s gonna make a mess!” said Lilly as she skipped around behind Hollow, sticking her tongue out at Brass.

“Please don’t throw food in the house. That will warrant at least ten minutes in the time out corner...,” said Hollow.

Brass rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pizza before setting it down. “Pssh, you’re no fun...,” she said.

“See, Brassie? You don’t get to be mean to me!” said Lilly before sticking her tongue out at her again.

Brass just smiled and looked down at her hooves. “Looks nice, Hon,” she said.

“Of course! I always do my best for- friends...,” said Lilly.

“It’s nice to see you two getting along. I never would have guessed Brass would land a celebrity, let alone any pony for that matter. Uh, no offense,” said Hollow.

Brass just glared at Hollow, gritting her teeth a bit. “None... taken,” she said through gritted teeth.

“A pony... a pony... Say! Did Brassie date griffins or something? I figured, you know, the wings and all...,” said Lilly.

“You kidding me? Brass hasn’t dated anypony before. You’re her first, I think,” said Hollow.

Brass sighed heavily, looking to Lilly. “It’s true. You’re my first,” she said.

“Really? Nopony at all? But- but- you’re so old!” said Lilly.

Brass sighed even more heavily, slumping in her seat. Even though she was only twenty-five like Hollow, she did feel pretty old. “Please don’t remind me...,” she said.

Hollow snickered, but he was in the same situation as her. Accent was his first marefriend and had none before her.

“Oh, don’t look so glum, Brassie! I have it on good authority that Trixie thinks you’re okay and stuff and might hang out with you again someday...,” said Lilly.

“...someday? And only ‘okay’? After all we’ve done?” asked Brass.

“Hollow, will you listen to this filly? She is so full of herself...,” said Lilly.

“Of course she is. She’s ‘Capt.’ Brass Casing,” said Hollow as he gave Brass a wily smile.

“Oh shut it, Hollow. You have no idea what my life is like...,” said Brass.

“Well, Brassie? I’m waiting...,” said Lilly.

“For what, Hon?” asked Brass.

“She’s not too bright, is she Hollow” asked Lilly.

Hollow gave a nod, feeling more confident with another pony on his side. “Don’t worry; she grows on you,” he said.

“I may need some ointment for that...,” said Lilly.

Hollow chuckled. “I never thought being around a celebrity would be so fun. I thought they would be snooty or something,” he said.

“Can we stop bashing me? Geez...,” said Brass.

“Well, Brassie?” said Lilly.

“Well what? Am I supposed to ask something?” said Brass.

“These hoovsies aren’t gonna pedicure themselves...,” said Lilly.

Brass looked down at her hooves then to Lilly. “I’ve never- done one... before. I’ve only had them done to me at spas and such...,” she said as she blushed slightly.

“It’s okay, Brassie. Here, I can show you...,” said Lilly. Brass moved closer to her, watching intently. Lilly showed her how the different tools worked until Brass seemed to get the hang of it. “There. Now... attack!” She laid back on the couch, extending a hindhoof in Brass’ face.

“Um, okay...,” said Brass as she took the file and brought it close to Lilly’s outstretched hoof. She tentatively placed the file to it and began filing. “Am- Am I doing it right?”

“So far so good...,” said Lilly.

“Okay. Just tell me if I’m doing it wrong,” said Brass as she continued to caress Lilly’s leg, filing away at her hoof just as she was shown. She gave Lilly a smile and focused on her work, switching over to the other hindleg.

Lilly munched on pizza. “Keep it up- you’re doing just fine,” she said.

Brass smiled with satisfaction then finished up the filing portion of the hooficure. “What’s next? That smoothing block thing?” she asked.

“Yes- go for it!” said Lilly.

“Oooookay,” said Brass. She placed down the file and exchanged it for the smoothing block. She then diligently went to work making Lilly’s hind hooves extra clean and pampered. “Does it tickle?”

“Nope,” said Lilly.

“Oh, okay. I guess I’m doing it right...,” said Brass as she finished Lilly’s hind hooves and set down the tool. “Is that it?”

“Well... did somepony forget the polish?” asked Lilly.

“Oh yeah. Whoops,” said Brass as she reached over for the polish and got it ready. “Base coat, then color, right?”

“Yep!” said Lilly before munching away.

“Okay, here we go...,” said Brass as she took the polish and began painting Lilly’s hooves, making sure to take extra care. Once she was done, she inspected her work and gave a nod of approval. “Guess you have to wait until this dries...”

“Yep!” said Lilly.

“Well would you look at that. Brass is a mare after all...,” said Hollow as he snickered at Brass’ accomplishment.

“So what color do you want, Trixie?” asked Brass.

“Huh? What? Oh...,” said Lilly before she harrumphed. “What color do you like...?”

“You’re letting me choose for you?” asked Brass.

“...maybe...,” said Lilly.

“Well...,” said Brass as she grinned deviously, looking to the colors available. “I could choose a ridiculous one for making fun of my age... but I won’t. How about a nice purple?”

“Okay,” said Lilly.

Brass gave Lilly a nod and looked through the purples. “What kind would you like, Hon?” she asked.

“That one!” said Lilly.

Brass picked up a glossy light purple vial. “This one?” she asked.

“Why not?” asked Lilly.

“Okay, if you say so. It’ll look nice once it’s on,” said Brass. She looked down at Lilly’s hooves to make sure they were dry. “Seems good enough. Ready?”

“Sure!” said Lilly.

Brass gave Lilly a smile and began painting her hind hooves. Once she was done, she capped the polish and blew on her hooves. “Looks cute already,” she said.

“Yep! How’s it going over there, Hollow?” asked Lilly.

“Hmm? Oh, just chilling. My hooves are getting prettified...,” said Hollow as he looked down at Accent working on his hooves. He then sighed. “I can’t believe I let you all talk me into this. It’s kinda relaxing, but slightly embarrassing...”

“Okay, Brassie- time for my forehoovsies!” said Lilly.

“Okay. Just be still. Don’t want to mess up now...,” said Brass as she took the file and moved up to Lilly’s forehooves, giving her a smile. “I’m surprised you’re not sleepy at all. Young fillies like yourself need their rest.”

“Huh? Isn’t she older than us?” asked Hollow as he looked over to Lilly. “Uh, not to be mean or anything...”

Lilly harrumphed at that, but Brass rubbed her cheek then glared at Hollow.

“It’s not polite to talk about age when it comes to mares, Hollow...,” said Brass.

“Sorry ‘bout that. But I am a stallion, after all. I can’t help it that most of my friends are mares...,” said Hollow.

“Pfft, you’re such a marely stallion, Hollow,” said Brass as she finished up the filing. She then moved on to the smoothing block on Lilly’s forehooves.

“You’re doing a good job, Brassie!” said Lilly.

Brass smiled at Lilly and finished the smoothing portion. She then went on to setting the base coat for the polish. “Thanks, Hon. It’s my first time doing this and all...,” she said.

“Brassie, don’t feel bad! Soon Hollow will be doing Accent’s hoovsies...,” said Lilly.

Hollow cringed and looked over at Lilly. “You kidding me? Not only are you torturing me with a hooficure, now I have to do one too?” he asked.

“Are you telling me Brass can do something that you can’t? How... disappointing...,” said Lilly.

“Oh believe me, Brass can do TONS of things that I can’t. But I’ll only do it if Accent wants me too. Fair enough?” said Hollow.

“You know, ponies that truly care for other ponies do nice things for them without having to be asked... But I understand. You’re afraid that you won’t be as good as Brassie...,” said Lilly.

Hollow let out a large sigh and rolled his eyes. “...fine. You got a point there. So what has Brass done for you? I’m sure the list is rather short since she’s the biggest mooch I know,” he said.

Brass stopped a moment to shoot Hollow an icy glare. “You’re trotting on thin ice, Hollow...,” she said.

“She painted my hooves. She stood by me even when I hurt her. When I was almost gone, she rushed in and saved me. She stood by me even when I wasn’t myself, getting me away from ponies that threatened me. She stood by my side when I was in the hospital. She accepted me even when I messed up. She saved me multiple times. She took me to an amusement park and spent the whole day doing things I wanted to do. She’s brought me treats and gifts and smiles. All without having to be asked...,” said Lilly.

As Brass heard Lilly speak, she smiled and went back to work on her hooves, feeling content.

“Wow, then she’s changed a lot. And I guess I have you to thank for that,” said Hollow as he gave Lilly a smile. “Thanks. It’s about time Brass started thinking about others rather than just herself.”

“You’d be surprised, Hollow. I have changed, and for the better. But I’m still the same ol’ me at heart, so don’t push your luck,” said Brass.

Lilly stifled a yawn. “Almost done, Brassie?” she asked.

Brass blew on the base coat and saw that it was dry. “Just need to add on the color and you’ll be done. I hope I didn’t do too bad of a job,” she said as she opened up the hoof polish and began painting her forehooves.

“Gettin’ sleepy there, Trixie?” asked Hollow.

“...nuh-uh! Not at all! ...why?” asked Lilly.

“You were yawning there for a sec. And you remember what you said, first one to all asleep gets their face written on,” said Hollow. He chuckled and looked to Accent as she continued on his hooves.

“Well, I guess I was just bored. Since noponies were telling ghost stories or any other kind of stories...,” said Lilly. Robbed of her hooves to cross over her chest, she looked exceedingly pouty instead.

“Oh, well I got a story. Wanna hear about how I got my cutie mark?” asked Brass.

“Are there ghosties in the story?” asked Lilly.

“Um, not a ghost, but there is a big jerk involved. Does that count?” asked Brass.

“...It’s not Hollow, is it? ‘Cause that’s kinda mean to say...,” said Lilly.

“Don’t worry, it’s not him. So do you wanna hear it? I’m sure Hollow wants to. I don’t think he knows this one,” said Brass.

“Now that I think about it, no, I don’t. So I’m curious to hear this tale,” said Hollow.

“Well... okay. Tell us the story, Brassie,” said Lilly.

Brass finished up the final touches on Lilly’s hooves and let her sit back to let them dry. She went over to the couch and sat down. “Okay. It all happened when I was just filly, just barely in my mid-teens. I was on a field trip to Blackland for Career Day. You remember those, right Hollow?” she asked.

“Yeah. Those were kinda fun...,” said Hollow.

“What’s Blackland?” asked Lilly.

“Oh, the military academy where they train recruits to be officers in the Royal Guard. Anyway, I had just finished going from booth to booth, seeing what the various career fields had to offer. You see, Trixie, this event was to give colts and fillies an idea of what they wanted to do after they graduated from primary school, and for us pegasi, flight school. Since all of our parents had ties to the Royal Guard, we got to go to this career day,” said Brass.

“Oh... Your parents were in the Royal Guard?” asked Lilly.

“Yeah. My dad was a basic combat grunt. He didn’t go to Blackland Academy. My mom was a combat medic and she did go to the academy,” said Brass.

“Neat, Brassie!” said Lilly.

“I guess...,” said Brass.

“Were they mean to you, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

“Mean? Eh, not really. I mean my mom pushes me to do my best a lot, and I guess I should thank her for that, but I don’t remember much about my dad...,” said Brass.

“Oh... I’m sorry...,” said Lilly.

“It’s okay. He died when I was still very young. I don’t remember the specifics, but he died in the line of duty,” said Brass.

Lilly started to reach over to hug Brass, noticed her hooves, and stopped. She stuck her tongue out at her hooves, informing them what she thought about them being wet in no uncertain terms.

Brass smiled at Lilly. “It’s okay. At least I have my mom now. She’s retired and just chilling in Manehatten. Well, enough about my parents. Back to the story. Where was I? Um... oh yeah- career day. So I went outside and overheard a bunch of colts talking about some hot-shot shooter or somethin’. So I called them over and asked about it,” she said.

“Uh-huh...,” said Lilly.

“They said some pegasus was doing awesome at the Sharpshooter’s booth so I went over to investigate. It sounded fun enough. So when I got there, I talked to the pony in charge of the booth about what was going on. He said the yellow pegasus there was the one currently holding the record for the highest score. He was being a jerk to every pony else who did worse than him. I forget his name, but that doesn’t matter. What does matter was that I stepped up to the plate to take him on,” said Brass.

“Just like at the amusement park, right?” asked Lilly.

“Eh... kinda. I mean the booths were colt and filly friendly, but the subject matter was serious business. This was what we were going to be possibly doing as our careers. But the Sharpshooter’s booth was fun like the one at the amusement park. There was a training crossbow there with a five-bolt magazine. The bolts were tipped with suction cups, so they wouldn’t hurt anypony,” said Brass.

“What happened then?” asked Lilly.

“Well, I took a shot at it after watching some of the other colts try their luck. I was one of the few mares at the career fair, so most of my peers were colts. Kinda hard to match my mettle, sort of speak, against them, but when I let my bolts fly, they were completely speechless. At the time, I didn’t have my cutie mark, like others there, and the career fair was a good way at finding one’s special talent. Lots of ponies before me got their cutie marks there and I was determined to get mine as well. When I shot my crossbow, I destroyed the previous record. There was a group of birds that happened to fly up just as I was about to fire, and I took all five of them out, not missing a shot. The birds were at least ten yards further back than the targets the other record holder was shooting at. The birds were okay; just a bit stunned and flew off once they recovered. I earned the Junior Sharpshooter badge and walked away with the cutie mark you see here,” said Brass as she turned to show them all her cutie mark after taking off her uniform, making sure not to ruin her hooficure.

“Wow! So... this bragging pony- you shot him a flock of birds?” asked Lilly.

“What? I didn’t shoot the flock at him. I shot AT a flock of birds. He only hit the targets at about the fifteen-yard mark. The birds I was shooting at were about at the twenty-five yard mark, which meant I could shoot better than him. And I doubt he could do what I did if he tried,” said Brass.

“I see...,” said Lilly.

“Yup. Showed that stupid pegasus who’s boss. But alas, I didn’t make it into the Sharpshooter’s School. Instead, I got recruited to be a Hunter-Seeker. Which isn’t so bad, but as my cutie mark suggests, I should be a sniper...,” she said.

“Wow Brass, I didn’t know you tried out for Sharpshooter’s School. And your cutie mark story is much more interesting than mine is...,” said Hollow.

“Yeah. They said that because of my bad eyesight, despite it getting fixed with my glasses, I got immediately disqualified. I showed them how well I could shoot at thirty yards without my glasses, but once I started shooting farther than that without my glasses, I started sucking. So, the HS scooped me up, since I’m a flyer, and trained me to become one of them,” said Brass.

“That’s a neat story!” said Lilly.

“I’m glad you found it interesting. Sure as hay beats Hollow’s story where all he did was bash me when we were still at the academy,” said Brass, giving Hollow a shake of the head then turning to Lilly. “So... what’s next on our list of things to do? We ate our fill of pizza and soda, told some stories, and had hooficures. Anything else you want to do. Say, like Truth or Dare?” She raised her eyebrow at her with a wink. “Unless... you’re too chicken to play...”

“Well, it looks like Hollow is done- we haven’t done Accent yet, though...,” said Lilly.

Hollow turned to Brass and Trixie. “I guess it’s my turn to do all that, huh?” he said. He sank in his seat and sighed. “Gimme the tools...”

“Show him how it’s done, Brassie!” said Lilly.

“All right, if you insist...,” said Brass as she took the tools and moved over to Hollow, giving him a brief intro on how they worked. She herself was still a bit uneasy when it came to hooficures, but she shared what she knew. “And there you go. I hope Accent has the nerves of steel to withstand a hooficure being done by a stallion... and a very squeamish one at that.”

“I’m sure Accent’s plenty brave, Brassie!” said Brass.

“I’m sure she is. And if Hollow screws up, not my problem. He’ll have to deal with that all on his own...,” said Brass, giving him a wink.

“Well... I guess we could play Truth or Dare... as long as Hollow and Accent want to play...,” said Lilly.

“I’m game,” said Brass

“Oh I don’t know. I guess so...,” said Hollow.

“Truth or Dare? Hmm... Sure, I would play!” said Accent.

“Then it’s settled. Do you know how to play, Trixie?” said Brass.

“I guess I can do Accent’s hooficure another time...,” said Hollow as he wiped his brow, dodging a bullet there. Accent shot him a quick look, signaling it will be soon. He smiled weakly and chuckled half-heartedly. “What?”

“You’re not getting out of that easily, kay?” said Accent.

Hollow sighed loudly. “Don’t worry... I’ll do it eventually. Maybe when we’re alone without the curious eyes of others, huh?” he said, raising his eyebrows then giving her a wink.

Accent grinned from Hollow’s comment, shooting him a wink back. “Perfect...,” she said.

Brass rolled her eyes at the two lovers. “I’m guessing you two must’ve had plenty of fun together while I was gone too...,” she said.

Accent tried to think of a way to get out of that one, desperately looking to Hollow.

“...You guys went to an amusement park too!?” asked Lilly.

“Um, yeah! We did. Had a blast,” said Hollow as he exchanged nervous looks with Accent before turning to Trixie.

“Oh... Which rides did you like?” asked Lilly.

“Um, you know... that one ride... with the thing and the kart. You know, right, Accent?” asked Hollow.

“Uh... Well, let’s see... I enjoyed going on...,” said Accent as she thought long and hard about that. “The Ferris Wheel! Yeah, I liked the Ferris Wheel! What was yours, Hollow?”

“Oh, me? I liked the... uh, the... Ferris Wheel too! Yeah. Me and Accent loved it. I actually don’t like roller coasters much...,” said Hollow.

“Yeah, you seemed a bit... queasy once we got to the top...,” said Accent.

Brass observed the two. Something seemed off, but she decided to address Hollow about it later.

It was tough keeping up the charade with Brass looking at him like that, but Hollow endured. “Yeah. Almost got sick... and stuff,” he said.

“Huh... where’d you go? Someplace around here?” asked Lilly.

“Uh... Accent?” asked Hollow as he turned to Accent for that one.

Accent gulped to herself, wondering why Lilly had to pummel them with so many questions. “Uh. I can’t- remember... er- it was in... TROTTINGHAM! That’s it, in Trottingham!” she said.

“Yeah, sounds about right,” said Hollow as he smiled at Lilly. “Now, can we play the game?”

“Trottingham? Well, I have an idea. The next time you two go- Brass and I could join you! Wouldn’t that be a blast? We could have so much fun together!” said Lilly.

“Yes... next time. Please do invite us...,” said Brass as she kept her gaze on Hollow and Accent.

“U- Uh, sure. No problem...,” said Hollow before letting out a sigh and smiling at Accent.

“Well, I for one look forward to riding the Ferris Wheel with you Hollow! They are so much fun!” said Lilly.

“Um, yeah. They are. That would be fun,” said Hollow as he looked to Lilly with a smile. “Do you know how to play Truth or Dare?”

“Well, yeah, but- I’ve played so many different versions. How do ponies play around here?” asked Lilly.

“Well, one pony chooses another pony and asks them Truth or Dare. If they say ‘truth’, they have to say a truth about themselves. If the say ‘dare’, then you can dare them to do something... within reason, of course. Did I miss anything, Hollow, Accent?” asked Brass.

“Sounds good to me,” said Hollow.

“Nope, that’s basically the entire game. I remember I made a colt eat something expired once...,” said Accent.

“Who goes first?” asked Lilly.

“I would say mares first, but most of us are mares. So let’s let Hollow go first...,” said Brass.

“He’s not a mare, Brassie!” said Lilly.

“No objections here. I’m surprised you’re letting me go first after all the bashing you’ve been doing to me...,” said Hollow.

“Oh, but he is. And remember this, Hollow, it will be my turn eventually,” said Brass. Hollow frowned at her but gave her a nod. She then turned to every pony else. “After Hollow, we’ll go in a clockwise fashion, so then it’s Trixie next, then me, then Accent. Good?”

“Okay,” said Lilly.

“I’m fine with that,” said Accent.

“Okay! You’re up, gentlecolt...,” said Brass.

Hollow looked around at his victims and pondered away. “Hmm... who should I call on first? I don’t want to enrage Brass just yet, so how about you, Accent. Truth or dare?” he asked.

“Uh... Hmm... I’ll go with Truth!” said Accent.

“Truth, huh? Okay. I’ll start easy. Did you ever have a fillyhood crush on anypony?” asked Hollow.

Accent started to look back on her fillyhood, drawing several blanks before remembering one. “Oh, yeah. There was one. I couldn’t remember his real name, but he went by ‘Shimmzy’. I would always talk to him before grade school got out, but we never really hung out... Man, he was awesome...,” she said.

“Pfft, I’m sure he was,” said Hollow as he turned to Lilly. “See how it’s done, Trixie? Your turn now.”

“Okay! I choose... Hollow!” said Lilly.

“Me? Oh dear. I thought you would choose Brass, but okay. Um...,” said Hollow before giving Lilly a smirk, feeling adventurous. “Dare.”

“Whoa! Look out now; we have a tough guy, here,” said Brass as she giggled at Hollow.

“Hehehe! So... a dare, huh? Hmmm...,” said Lilly.

“Don’t worry. I can take it. Make it fun!” said Hollow.

“Okay- you asked for it... I dare you to give Brassie a big, sloppy kiss- on the lips!” said Lilly.

Brass’ jaw dropped as she turned to Lilly. “HUH!?” she asked.

Accent’s eyes got wide from her dare. Something told her the game wasn’t such a good idea.

Hollow blushed as he turned away from Lilly to Accent. “Don’t worry, Hon. It’s only a game, right?” he said.

“Y- Yeah, a... game...,” said Accent.

Hollow moved closer to Accent and whispered, “Don’t worry. It’s nothing we haven’t done before.” He gave her a wink and turned to Brass. “All right, let’s do this...”

Brass turned from Lilly to Hollow then back to Lilly. “Really? You’re going to make me kiss him?” she asked before sighing and turning to him. “Okay, if you say so...” She then moved closer to him.

Hollow scooted closer, looking Brass in the eye as their mouths nearly touched. He closed his eyes and moved in, pressing his lips against hers as they kissed before Trixie and Accent. He savored the moment, despite his best efforts not to and broke away, a stray strand of saliva connecting their lips. He opened his eyes and turned to Trixie. “Good?” he asked.

Brass moved back, opening her eyes as she let out a sigh. She blushed and sat back down beside Lilly, looking away.

“Well... It was a decent first try... I think you can do better!” said Lilly.

“Again!?” asked Hollow.

Accent quickly cut into the act a little. “Uh, Trixie? I think that’s good enough...,” she said.

“Well, if you’re scared...,” said Lilly.

Brass’ ears perked up as she turned to Lilly, a look of annoyance on her face. “Fine. One more. But that’s it, okay?” she said.

“Okay!” said Lilly.

“Now Accent, she’s our guest…,” said Hollow before he moved closer and whispered to Accent. “And she’s a celebrity. Best not to tick her off or else she’ll use her connections to spite us.”

Brass rolled her eyes and moved back closer to Hollow. “Let’s get this over with...,” she said.

“Less talkie, more kissie!” said Lilly.

Accent tried to hold back some pent-up stress by laying on the floor. She honestly didn’t hope for Lilly to continue on like that. Hollow gave her a reassuring smile and moved back to Brass.

Brass looked to Lilly one last time then focused on Hollow. She brought him close with her hoofs and kissed him outright, putting more passion than before into the kiss. She rubbed his back as they began making out, her tongue poking into his mouth. He followed suit as they kissed, then broke away before they got too into the moment. She looked at him then smiled before looking to Lilly. Lilly chuckled as she watched the two. Accent didn’t see the second session, knowing that she was devastated by that.

“That good enough for ya?” said Brass.

“Good. Now it’s my turn. And I choose you, Trixie...,” said Brass as she grinned deviously at Lilly. Now for payback, she thought.

“I won’t tell Trixie if you won’t!” said Lilly told Brass, laughter in her voice, giving her an exaggerated wink.

“Yeah yeah. Now truth or dare, Trixie?” asked Brass.

“...Dare!” said Lilly.

“You asked for it. I dare you to kiss... me! Just as I did to Hollow,” said Brass as she grinned devilishly at Lilly, meeting her gaze.

Lilly looked scared for a moment and froze. After a second, she started moving again, her posture and bearing changing. She reached into her saddlebags and pulled out a pair of glass which she perched on her nose. “There, now- at least I can see this pony that I’m supposed to kiss...,” said the blue mare.

Hearing a tone change and the glasses, Brass frowned. “That’s cheating...,” she said.

“Cheating? And you wear glasses, Trixie?” asked Hollow as he looked over to Sonia, confused.

Sonia turned to Accent and Hollow. “Is wearing glasses cheating?” she asked.

“Uh, no. I suppose not. I just didn’t know you wore glasses is all,” said Hollow.

“I had no idea you wore glasses...,” said Accent.

“Well...,” said Sonia demurely, peeking over the tops of the lenses. “Only for special occasions...”

Brass looked to Sonia. “So you’re the one who’s going to kiss me? Fine. It’s all the same to me... Actually better. I’m digging the nerdy librarian/secretary look. Now c’mere,” she said, smiling at her while ready for the “big, sloppy” kiss.

“Oh, my silly filly- always so impatient...,” said Sonia as she slunk over next to Brass, giving her wings a few gentle touches. “Always in such a hurry...” She slid her hooves up and down their lengths, watching her face for a response. “We have all the time we need...”

Brass cooed at the unexpected touch. “Ah, there we go. You’re quite right. All the time in the world...,” she said as she smiled and scooted closer to Sonia with anticipation.

Sonia continued work on Brass’ wings, massaging them carefully while moving closer and closer to her waiting lips. “So tense, my Silly Filly! You really must be more careful...,” she said.

Brass smiled at Sonia’s massage. “Well, you know how it is. Busy busy. Work work. Now we’re finally home and we can just relax...,” she said.

Accent whispered over to Hollow. “Did Trixie... just have an entire personality change that quickly? She’s more... mature...,” she said.

Hollow leaned over and whispered back. “I don’t know. Must be that actress persona thing. She gets into certain moods or somethin’ I guess,” he said.

“True... Trevor always acted like that in shows before...,” said Accent.

“I guess. Celebrities... go figure,” said Hollow.

Sonia leaned in close, whispering so that only Brass could hear. “It’s not nice trying to do grown-up things with little fillies,” she said. She then leaned forward to kiss Brass- a long, passionate affair- that ended with a very strong bite on her upper lip.

Brass winced, but enjoyed the feeling of her lips against Sonia’s. She reached up a hoof and put it around her as she closed her eyes. Sonia continued to apply pressure until Brass was fairly sure she was going to lose her lip. Brass opened her eyes and began flailing a bit. “Ow! Okay! Enough already!” she said.

Sonia grinned, moving away from Brass. “Are you sure? Am I not to give you another kiss? One with even more passion?” she asked.

Brass patted her lip then grimaced at Sonia, mouthing the words ‘I hate you’ at her. “No... that’s fine. Moving on...,” she said as she pouted and looked to Accent.

Hollow just looked at them with confusion. “Ooooookay,” he said.

“Hmmm... Let’s go with... Brass!” said Accent.

Brass looked to Accent, still tending to her lip. “Me?” she asked as Accent nodded. “Okay. Dare. Enough of this sissy, truth stuff. What do you want me to do?”

“Well... I could make you kiss Trixie again like that... Buuuuut... I dare you to...,” said Accent as an idea formed a bit in her mind. “Close your eyes.”

Brass looked to Accent and tilted her head in confusion. “...close my eyes? Is that all?” she asked.

“Just do it,” said Accent.

Brass rolled her eyes then closed them. “There. Now how long do I have to do this?” she asked.

Without warning, Accent quickly grabbed Brass by the back, dragged her to where both of their bodies were touching, and kissed her, having her passion increase with each second. Brass was caught off guard as her eyes opened wide with excitement and surprise. Her wings flared out behind her as she kissed Accent back, wrapping her hooves around her sub-consciously. Now that was a kiss. She re-closed her eyes and matched Accent’s passion with her own.

Hollow looked on with shock as well, watching the two mares go at it. He just sat there and kept his mouth closed, enjoying the view. Accent closed her eyes, moaning at the taste of her saliva mixing with Brass’. She actually missed kissing a mare... Her tongue darted into her mouth, quickly hooking her tongue around Brass’. Sonia purred happily, enjoying the show as well. Brass gladly let Accent’s tongue in and played with it using her own. She exhaled greatly through her nose, caressing Accent in her hooves as she gently pulled her back, positioning Accent on top of her as Brass laid on her back on the floor.

Accent fell onto Brass, moaning a bit loudly, while her hooves went around her back. She then proceeded to rubbing Brass’ back, brushing over the bases of her wings, and tickling the endpoints. Brass cooed and moaned as well, feeling Accent’s tender touch on her sensitive points. She remained underneath the mare, kissing her passionately as her heart rate increased.

After a few minutes, Accent broke the kiss, having to catch her breath and leaving a small strand of their saliva hanging from the ends of their lips. “Well, I needed SOME way to get rid of the stress...,” she said.

“Oh- I see! Sometimes stallions just can’t... relieve the stress... like a mare can!” said Sonia.

Hollow rolled his eyes and crossed his forehooves over his chest, pouting. “Well why didn’t you ask? I could’ve done that...,” he said.

Brass looked up at Accent with a content grin. “Thanks, Accent. At least SOMEPONY knows how to kiss correctly...,” she said before turning to Sonia and sticking her tongue out at her.

“No problem, Brass,” said Accent. She then got off of Brass and sat next to Hollow. “Well, pouty pants? Your turn.”

Hollow sighed and looked to the group. “My turn, huh? I guess we can go one more round before turning in,” he said as he took a moment to choose his victim. “Trixie...”

“Yesssss?” asked Sonia.

“Truth or dare...,” said Hollow.

“A dare of course!” said Sonia.

“I dare you... to mix both Cheerwine and Cola in a cup, then chug it without stopping. And no ice!” said Hollow.

Sonia walked past Hollow, her hooves sliding along his horn. “And here I was hoping for something more... challenging... Still...,” she said as she headed into the kitchen to pour out the concoction.

Hollow gulped as he watched Sonia leave. “Ch- Challenging? I could change it if you want...,” he said.

“Well...,” said Sonia as she purred. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmm... how about you get some whipped cream from the fridge, spray it all over my horn, and lick it clean without missing a single drop. Sound challenging enough for ya?” said Hollow.

“As my Lord commands!” said Sonia as she rustled around in the kitchen, returning with a can of whipped cream, a jar of cherries, and some chocolate sauce.

Hollow sat impatiently as he looked on with a giddy smile. This was going to be fun, he thought.

Brass raised an eyebrow and looked to Sonia. “You sure you can handle this, Trixie?” she asked.

Sonia carefully covered Hollow’s horn with whipped cream and poured a drizzle of chocolate sauce all around along with several cherries on top. “Of course I can- unless... you want to help?” she said.

Brass smirked and moved closer to them. “Thought you’d never ask. Accent, do you want in as well?” she asked.

Accent grinned and looked to Brass, whispering, “Why should I help, when I can get this every night if I want?”

Brass scoffed at Accent and shook her head. “Fine, suit yourself. More for us,” she said. She gave her a wink and sat next to Sonia in front of Hollow. “Ready.”

“Oh yes- and my Lord Hollow?” asked Sonia.

Hollow was as happy as can be, looking to both Trixie and Brass as they prepared his horn. The cool touch from the syrup and cream tingled his horn as he licked his lips. “Eat up, ladies. Dessert’s on me,” he said as he chuckled and gulped with anticipation.

Sonia leaned forward, carefully licking the base of Hollow’s horn, careful not to let a bit of sticky sweetness escape her. She followed the contours of his horn carefully, spiraling her way up and along its length. Brass joined in, following Sonia’s lead as she traced her path, picking up any stray spots she missed. Her cheeks were red as she helped Sonia out, her wings fully displayed for them. Hollow squeed with joy as the two mares began their dessert, licking away at his sensitive horn. He almost fell backwards if he hadn’t braced himself with his hooves. He moaned and cooed as the lovely ladies licked away.

It was getting messy now- more than a little whipped cream was smeared across Sonia’s face. Still, she licked on, working her way towards the tip. After picking of the cherries and eating them with a grin, she reached the tip of Hollow’s horn and covered it with her mouth, sucking and licking the last of the sweetness away. Brass worked around the base and length of the horn while Sonia occupied the tip. She smiled and tasted the sweetness from his horn on her tongue.

Hollow’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head from the pleasure, his legs twitching as the mares nearly finished their deed. Once Sonia focused on the tip of his horn, he nearly passed out from the pleasure. “S- So... g-good...,” he said.

“Oh dear!” Sonia exclaimed. “I’ve got this whip cream all over my face! Whatever shall I do!” She leaned forward, bringing her lips right up against Hollow’s lips, whispering. “Would you be a dear...?”

Hollow gave an enthusiastic nod and moved closer to Sonia. He was hesitant at first, but moved closer and began licking the cream from around her lips. He purred and smiled. “So this is what famous tastes like...,” he said.

“You have no idea...,” said Sonia as she quipped back.

Brass didn’t mind Hollow and continued licking his horn, blushing hard and humming as well. Hollow smiled even more and continued licking away, blushing as well as he cleaned Sonia’s cheeks and lips. Feeling adventurous, he moved in close and pressed his lips against hers to ensure he was getting every bit of cream and syrup. Soon enough, Hollow discovered she was sweet in more ways than one as she kissed him back, sending her tongue probing to find every last fleck of sweetness. Hollow’s body shook with pleasure as he kissed her back, closing his eyes as he focused on the taste of the mare mixed with the sweet sundae toppings. He felt her tongue and wiggled it around hers as they interlocked lips.

Brass moved away from his horn and began licking Sonia’s cheeks as well, the arousal taking her over as she worked with Hollow to clean her up. Sonia continued to kiss Hollow while rubbing his horn with her hooves. Clearly she was trying to get it clean and polished, but she kept getting distracted. Getting into the groove of things, Hollow wrapped his hooves around her to get better stability as he cleaned her lips and tongue, making sure to get every drop of sweetness. He exhaled deeply and continued to clean away, his body quivering with delight. Brass moved to the other side of Sonia and began licking her other cheek, picking up where Hollow left off before he moved to her lips.

Gasping for breath, Sonia finally leaned back and disengaged, smiling broadly. “There, now- all clean! But wait- it seems Brass has some whipped cream on her! Hollow, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble...?” she said.

Once Hollow broke away, he licked his own lips before opening his eyes. He gave Sonia a content smile then a nod. “Sure, I could do that...,” he said. He looked to Brass and pushed her on her back, moving over her. He then began licking her cheeks and lips before moving on to her lips and tongue.

Brass grinned ear-to-ear as she let Hollow have his way with her, making sure he got her sparkly clean. She moaned and kissed him back, deciding to clean his tongue as well. Hollow savored the taste that time, having gotten a sample of her earlier that night. He remained propped up over her, cleaning her up. After making sure she was well taken care of, he got off her and sat down next to Accent, licking his lips. Brass caught her breath as she laid there, fully satisfied and bewildered at how things turned out.

“All done,” said Hollow.

“Hmmm, yes- now whose turn is it now? I seem to have lost count...,” said Sonia.

Brass looked over to Sonia. “It’s your turn, Hon...,” she said.

“Well, now- I choose Hollow!” said Sonia.

Hollow smiled and turned to Sonia. “Again? What would you like me to do now?” he asked.

“Truth or dare?” asked Sonia.

“Dare,” said Hollow as he smiled eagerly.

“So eager... my, my...,” said Sonia.

“Yup! What have you got, Trixie?” asked Sonia.

“I dare you to kiss Accent with the same passion you showed Brass...,” said Sonia.

Hollow smiled and turned to Accent. “It’ll be my pleasure...,” he said, moving over to her and looking deeply into her eyes.

“...and me...,” said Sonia.

Hollow paused then looked back to Trixie. “And you too?” he asked.

Accent’s eyebrows raised, grinning, but the grin was gone once Trixie had mentioned herself. “Oh...,” she said.

“...the same passion you showed me...,” said Sonia.

“Ah. I see. I think I can do that,” said Hollow. He gave Sonia a wink then turned back to Accent. “Ready, Sweetie?”

Accent grinned again and said, “Ready.”

Hollow closed the gap and kissed Accent outright, wrapping his hooves around her as they connected. With all the night’s friskiness, he was more than able to please her. He let his tongue into her mouth, ready to go the distance to make this good for her. Accent closed her eyes, wrapping herself around him. She didn’t need any practice with that one as her tongue greeted his in a playful manner. It felt great to return into the cycle of his passion again.

Brass sat next to Sonia, touching her hoof with hers as she watched Hollow and Accent make out.

Hollow welcomed Accent’s tongue into his mouth and matched her passion, gently laying her on her back without removing his lips from hers. He smiled and rubbed her horelegs, keeping his eyes closed. Accent’s hooves went to work at rubbing his sides, drowning in the passion from the kiss. She rested on the ground easily, sighing from her kissing. He maintained his position over her, kissing her wildly as he gave Brass and Sonia a good show. After a bit, he moved down to her chin and neck then backed off, smiling at her.

“Love ya, Hon...,” said Hollow.

Accent was slowly panting, licking her lips. “Love ya too... But...,” she said before whispering in his ear. “Let’s continue that later, kay?”

Hollow smiled and gave Accent a nod, turning back to the others. “Okay, Brass. You’re next...,” he said.

Brass smiled as she watched the two. “Lucky me. Hmm... Accent. I choose you. Truth or dare?” she said.

“Well... I guess this kissing mess needs a bit of a break... Truth,” said Accent.

“Aww... you’re no fun,” said Brass.

“I just want to save up for later,” said Accent, winking at Hollow.

Brass rolled her eyes. “Fine...,” she said as she sighed and thought of something to ask her. “Okay. How about this. Would you kiss Trixie if she asked you to?”

Accent was grinning a little. “I wouldn’t mind doing that. Yes,” she said.

“Hmm...,” said Brass as she looked to Sonia, giving her a wink. “Okay. It’s your turn, Accent.”

“This time... I’ll choose Hollow,” said Accent.

Hollow’s ears perked up at the mention of his name. “Yes?” he asked.

“Truth or dare?” asked Accent.

“Hmm... truth,” said Hollow.

“All right. Now, I know you and Brass... had those moments. Have you ever had fantasies of them while we were together?” asked Accent.

“...what?” asked Hollow.

“Well? I’m waiting...,” said Accent.

“Of course not. Why would I fantasy about her when I have you?” asked Hollow as he smiled, placing a hoof to Accent’s cheek. “You’re the only mare for me.”

“Because I remember you saying her name in your sleep a while back. LONG after that...,” said Accent.

Hollow looked around, flustered. “What!? Me!? No way...,” he said.

Brass glanced over to see Sonia rolling her eyes at her. She looked back at her and shrugged her shoulders. “What?” she asked.

“...nothing...,” said Sonia.

Brass smiled and bumped shoulders with Sonia. “Don’t worry about him. He and she know what we did was just a game,” she said.

“Don’t kid yourself...,” said Sonia.

“Why do you care? I’m the one who you should be worried about...,” said Brass.

“...oh, really? Something Trixie should be concerned about? Do tell...,” said Sonia.

Brass shook her head. “Wha? No! I mean, what we did tonight. You better not tell her. We were just playing a game...,” she said.

“Of course we were! Just an innocent game...,” said Sonia.

Brass gave Sonia a stern look. “You better not tell her. I just got carried away, okay? And you’re part of this as well,” she said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...,” said Sonia.

“Really? After all you did with us? Actually, Lilly was the one that started it,” said Brass as she grimaced, watching Hollow and Accent bicker. “Why would she do that, anyway? I bet she was influenced by you or somethin’.”

“That would make things simpler, wouldn’t it?” said Sonia.

“Yeah, it would. You saying Lilly was influenced by something else that made her make me kiss Hollow?” asked Brass.

“A young filly with a chance at mischief?” said Sonia.

Brass sighed. “I guess. Lilly is quite mischievous. Sorry for blaming you,” she said.

“Besides, I think she might like him... just a little...,” said Sonia. “And if you tell her I told you I’ll bite off both of your lips!”

“She might... like Hollow?” said Brass as she looked over at him. “And don’t worry, I won’t say anything to her.” Brass turned away from Sonia and looked to Accent and Hollow. “So is that it? Game over? It’s getting late now.”

“Yeah...,” said Accent as she yawned. “I need to sleep.”

Hollow wiped his brow and got up. “Yeah, I guess I should be taking Accent up now. Will you two be all right down here?” he asked as he looked to Brass and Sonia.

“Yeah, I got this sleeping bag. Unless, you want to join us down here...,” said Brass as she smiled and gave them a wink.

“Well, night guys,” said Accent before she headed upstairs.

Hollow shook his head at Brass. “Nice try, Brass. Goodnight you two,” he said as he gave them a nod and followed Accent upstairs.

Brass waved them goodbye and prepared her sleeping bag. “I guess you’ll be up there on the couch, huh?” she said, looking to Sonia.

The blue mare squinted at Brass and reached up to take of her glasses and put them away. “Of course, Brassie- where else would I be, silly!” said Lilly.

Brass smiled and shook her head. “So you cheated and missed the rest of the game. What were you doing while Sonia took over?” she asked.

“Now, now Brassie- a girl has to have some secrets,” said Lilly.

“Yeah yeah. You got lucky this time, you devious little filly,” said Brass as she went over and rubbed the top of Lilly’s head. “Sleep well, Hon.”

“Brassie?” asked Lilly.

“Yeah, Hon?” asked Brass.

“...tell me about Hollow...,” said Lilly.

“Hollow? Well what do you want to know? He told you a little about his old job and when we were classmates,” said Brass.

“Um, what does he like? I mean, he’s being nice and letting him stay- maybe I- um, we- should get him something nice?” asked Lilly.

“Oh, like a thank you gift? Well, I know he doesn’t like alcohol, so that’s off the list. I’m not sure about his hobbies but I know for a fact that he loves chocolate,” said Brass.

“Oh... um, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

“Yes, Hon?” asked Brass.

“Did I- did I say something wrong earlier?” asked Lilly.

“Wha? What do you mean?” asked Brass as she got up and sat next to Lilly on the couch.

“Well... um... they aren’t very good liars. I don’t think they went to an amusement park...,” said Lilly.

Brass sighed, looking up to the stairs where Hollow and Accent went. “Yeah. I got that feeling too...,” she said.

“Oh, okay...,” said Lilly.

Brass looked back to Lilly and wrapped a hoof around her. “I’m sure it’s nothing. It probably has nothing to do with you. Now rest. We’re finally home,” she said.

“Okay Brassie... Are there any blankets?” asked Lilly.

Brass looked around and found a couple blankets folded up off to the side for the cold months. She took them and opened it up. “Here you go. This should do,” she said.

Lilly got curled up on the couch with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. “Brassie? Will you do me a favor?” she asked.

“Sure. What is it?” asked Brass.

“P- Promise to keep me safe while I sleep? Safe from monsters and... bad dreams?” said Lilly.

“Um, uh...,” said Brass as she paused, trying to find the best way to handle the situation without making Lilly feel sad. “Sure. Here, this should keep you safe.” She reached over for her uniform and placed it over Lilly on top of her blankets. “Now the bad guys know I’m around and shouldn’t dare mess with you.” She then kissed her forehead. “And that’ll help as well. Feel better?”

“Yeah...,” said Lilly.

Brass smiled. “Good. Now I’ll be right down here if you need me during the night,” she said. She placed her hoof to Lilly’s cheek and gave her a reassuring smile again. “You’ll be fine. Your sisters and brother are with you as well.”

Lilly had already dozed off, a slight smile on her face as she was snoring softly.

Brass smiled and gave Lilly another kiss on the forehead. “Sleep tight, Hon,” she said. She went over to her sleeping bag and wiggled herself in until only her head was showing. She had pulled a pillow from one of the armchairs and rested her head down, closing her eyes before falling asleep.


	20. Catching Up with Friends

Flint sighed as he made his way off the train and back into Ponyville. His superiors weren’t exactly astounded by his most recent performance and had sent him on a mission to find a suitable replacement. But curious of all, he knew the pony very well and once he found her, he’d have to be reassigned under her wing again like before. It had a sort of reassuring feeling to him though he would miss being a solo agent. Nevertheless, he did screw up... twice, and now he had to pay for it.

In his saddlebag, Flint carried a package, one that was meant for the pony he was supposed to see. He approached Accent’s house, which was the mare’s last known residence, and hoped that she was back from wherever she went. If not, he’d just leave the package there for whenever she got back.

“I sure as hay hope Brass is back...,” said Flint as he knocked on the door.

Hearing the knocking and already up stretching her tired limbs, Brass made her way over to the door and answered it. “Oh, Brownie. What are you doing here?” she asked.

Flint’s eyes lit up for a moment then he regained his military bearing. “Brass, it’s good to see you’re back from your trip. I hope everything went well?” he said.

Brass shrugged, trying not to go too in detail about her escapades in Trixie’s head. “More or less. So, what brings you here?” she asked.

“Several things. Are you alone? I need to bring you up to speed about some Guard affairs...,” said Flint.

“Um, no. Got Hollow, Accent, and Trixie over for a slumber party. But why do I need to know about those kind of affairs? I’m not a Guard anymore,” said Brass.

“Well that’s where you’re wrong. C’mon, let’s get something to drink and I’ll tell you all about it,” said Flint.

Brass turned away from him and looked to Trixie sleeping soundly on the couch. She then looked back to him and gave a nod, stepping outside and shutting the door. “This better be good. I’m not giving a damn about whatever the Guard is cooking up unless I get my commission back...,” she said, following him into town.

Flint looked to Brass as they walked along. “That’ll be happening sooner than you think. I’ve been sent here to reinstate you as a captain in the Hunter-Seeker Corps and... to update you on things to take over my job,” he said as he sighed and glanced away.

Brass raised an eyebrow. “Your job? And what would that be? I still see the single bars on your uniform, so it couldn’t be that big,” she said.

“Actually, it was your old job. Once you were gone, I took over... and all the damn paperwork you left in your wake. But, after recent events… and screwups, I’m being ‘demoted’ back to apprentice status and need a mentor. The higher ups deemed that you were the only one fit enough to continue my training. And... they also needed a well-tenured agent to pick up the slack,” said Flint.

Brass grinned and bumped shoulders with Flint. “Is that so? So they’re basically begging me to come back to work in order to fix the mess you left? And why should I come back?” she asked.

“Well, if you don’t want the job, I’m sure I can go back and find another willing officer. I guess you don’t miss your bars as much as I thought. Sorry for wasting your time then,” said Flint.

Brass thought for a moment, the emptiness in her coin purse making her lean more towards one decision over the other. She did miss her old job and the pay it had, but she was with Trixie now. Surely she needed a “safer” job to help out. But then again, this was a high-paying job and the only thing she was really good at. She sighed and looked to Flint.

“Don’t kid yourself. I’ll take the job. So when do I begin?” asked Brass.

The two of them arrived at the coffee shop and ordered their drinks; Flint got tea while Brass got a mocha frappuccino. When they had their drinks, they continued their conversation after sitting down at a table outside.

“It’s all in this package. I’m sure it’ll answer all your questions,” said Flint. He reached into his saddlebag and took out the envelope, setting it on the table. “Where did you go anyway? Did you find that Trixie mare you were looking for?”

Brass took a sip of her coffee and looked to Flint. “I did and we went on a sort of vacation. It’s all classified, so don’t bother asking,” she said as she then moved to opening the parcel.

Flint rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. Like I even care about that phony,” he said. He took a drink and watched Brass open the package, curious to see what was inside.

Brass tore it open and poured out its contents. The first thing that came out was her old captain’s rank, which made a metallic sound as it hit the table. It glimmered in the sun as she looked on with content. “Wow, they were serious about bringing me back,” she said. She set the ranks aside and poured out the rest, which were just a few sheets of paper. She took the top one and began reading.

“So, what’s it say? Or is it classified?” asked Flint.

“Hmm... yadda yadda. Oh, it says I am to be fully reinstated as a captain, given full authority and privileges according to my rank, as well as pay, and I am to start ASAP. Everything I need to know about recent events is in this folder and I don’t even have to report in. My office will be ready whenever I get back as well as my dorm room, which has been well maintained. Huh, guess they never planned on fully getting rid of me,” said Brass as she continued reading. “I’ll be notified about my next assignment as soon as it comes in. Until then, it says I’m supposed to take it easy and get readjusted to the Guard life. Well, that’s not too hard.” She smiled and placed everything back in the folder for later. “I’ll read the rest later. So, what did you do to make them go this far?”

“Do I have to talk about it?” asked Flint as he sighed before taking another sip.

“I’m going to find out sooner or later. Might as well tell me your side of the story first,” said Brass.

“Fine. Well the lesser of the two involved me transferring a prisoner from the other universe to here. A vigilante called Smite was the prisoner, a rather short pony but I couldn’t see his face or any distinguishing features. All was going well until we reached the other side of the portal on this side. He had something stashed away, a flash bomb of sorts. He knocked me down, unlocked his cuffs, and disappeared. No leads on him so far,” said Flint.

“Wow, you’re a chump. How could you mess up a simple prisoner transfer?” asked Brass.

“Hey, that flash bomb hurt like hay. I was nearly blinded for minutes. Anyway, that was one of the screw ups. The other one, the one that happened before this one, was much more severe... and partially my fault,” said Flint.

“Well? Out with it,” said Brass.

Flint sighed deeply, setting his cup down. “A while back, your friend Hollow and his marefriend came to me asking for help involving a being named Voodoo. Heard of him? Gemsbok with two horns?” he said.

“Eh, not that I recall. But keep going. What happened next?” asked Brass.

“Anyway, they came asking me to investigate him and warned me about potential plans regarding him acquiring a battering ram. At first, I was skeptical, but seeing their expressions and later cross-referencing Voodoo with other reports, I took their tip seriously,” said Flint.

“So did you follow the normal procedures? Gather intel, surveillance, and interrogation?” asked Brass.

“Well, I had visited his shop before when I was looking for a present for when you got back. A sort of care package. After I had bought it, and knowing about his devious business practices, I decided to drop by and return it to see what I could dig up. So I went there and had the place surrounded with E.S.P. before I began my prodding,” said Flint.

“Sounds like you had things under control. What went wrong?” asked Brass.

“Nothing yet, but that happens later. I poked around and learned beforehand that he had commissioned Hollow to build the battering ram for him in exchange for taking care of some shady business for Hollow’s marefriend. I ask what Voodoo wanted with the ram, but he was more than vague on the subject. Either way, I wasn’t buying it and went back to ponder it some more. Then days later, that’s when it all hit the fan and I jumped the gun...,” said Flint.

Brass gave a nod, taking a drink of her coffee. “Go on...,” she said.

“One day, Hollow came back looking distressed as ever. He said he was having trouble with his marefriend and wanted to take Voodoo down. His plan was to make Voodoo believe the ram was completed and lure him into a false sense of security, and when the time was right, I would take over the situation with assistance from the E.S.P. So we set things up and got the plan moving...,” said Flint.

“But something tells me things didn’t according to plan, am I right?” said Brass.

“No, they didn’t. I underestimated Voodoo’s power and brought too few agents to help. I brought along Agents Lima and Charlie to assist, thinking that the pair would be more than enough to handle one criminal along with myself and Hollow. I was wrong, dead wrong. He killed them, severely injured me, and did some unknown horror to Hollow,” said Flint.

As Flint spoke, Brass’ demeanor changed from firm to almost the point of being furious, but she kept calm and didn’t show it. “You got Hollow involved and two agents killed?” she asked.

Flint sighed, not meeting Brass’ gaze. “Initially, Hollow was to stay out of the fight, but when we began to get overpowered, he jumped in to help. After the battle, Lima and Charlie were given full military burials while I woke up in the hospital next to Hollow. My wounds eventually healed, and so did his, but mentally, there was something wrong with Hollow. Voodoo had him under some sort of spell that they couldn’t figure out. I went to check up on him but the nurses said he disappeared. I assume he just went back home,” he said.

Brass glanced away, sifting through everything that Flint was telling her. So that was why Hollow was acting so strange the night before. But was Accent involved as well? She decided to ask about it later. “Yeah. He’s back home safe and sound. I guess I should make him go back to the hospital to formally check-out,” she said.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea,” said Flint after he finished his tea. “It’s good to see you again, Brass. Kinda missed having some pony to boss me around.”

“Pfft, you just didn’t want to do all that paperwork by yourself...,” said Brass as she rolled her eyes at Flint, not buying his lie.

“Yeah, well that too,” said Flint. He then got up and gave Brass a nod. “I need to head back now to take care of some stuff. Say hi to Hollow and Accent for me, will ya?”

Brass gave Flint a nod and stood up as well after finishing her coffee. “Sure thing,” she said.

Flint gave Brass a weak smile and saluted. “Welcome back, Captain,” he said.

Brass smiled and returned the salute, crisp and proper. “Thank you, lieutenant. Carry on,” she said. She gave him a nod and watched him leave before returning back home with the parcel on her back. After talking with him about getting her job back, she made it to Accent’s cottage with a content smile beaming across her face. She made her way inside and wondered if Trixie was awake yet. Inside, she saw that Trixie was up and working in the kitchen.

“That you, Brass?” asked Trixie.

Brass closed the front door and skipped over to the kitchen. “Yeah, it’s me. Guess what!” she said.

“Um... You won the lottery?” asked Trixie.

“Nope!” said Brass as she reached for her package and dumped its contents on the counter. She then took her metallic captain’s rank and showed them to Trixie. “I got my old job back! I’m no longer a poor mare mooching off her friends!”

“I never said that! Did Lilly say I said that? That little scamp...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and trotted next to Trixie. “She didn’t say that, but I was nearly on the verge of being broke, especially after all I spent in Winnysor...,” she said.

“Really? I thought one of the mares said they gave you a sack of bits...,” said Trixie.

“Well, that was a while back. It’s been an expensive adventure, you know. Paying for train fare, food expenses, the damage at the hotel before we left, souvenirs, etc. But now that I’m getting paid an officer’s wage, we’ll be good to go! And instead of spending my paycheck lavishly like I used to, I’ll save a bunch for our future house together! What do you think?” said Brass.

“That... sounds fine. I’m making blueberry waffles. How many eggs and strips of hay bacon do you want?” asked Trixie.

Brass cleaned up her things and placed it all back in the envelope. “Um, one egg over-hard and two strips of hay bacon, please,” she said. She then smiled again and nuzzled her snout against the back of Trixie’s neck. “So how are you feeling, Hon? Better? Can you use your magic yet?”

“...You know, it’s been so long, I haven’t even thought to try...,” said Trixie.

“Well don’t over exert yourself. Move at your own pace. But I’m sure you’ll be back to your old self in no time,” said Brass as she continued to cuddle with Trixie as she cooked. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Do you think the love birds are up yet? There’s plenty to eat,” said Trixie.

Brass looked to the stairs, imagining what Hollow and Accent were up to. “I wouldn’t count on it. I’m sure they stayed up late playing more Truth or Dare...,” she said as she snickered. She then went to help Trixie with the cooking. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Well... you can set the table. That waffle smells like it’s about done and another one needs to be poured in. Might want to get a pot boiling with some water to heat up the syrup. I think I’ve got these eggs and bacon under control...,” said Trixie.

“Okay. I’ll just set plates and utensils just for us. Hollow and Accent can get their own when they come down,” said Brass. She went into the cabinets and retrieved two plates and a set of utensils for each of them. She then hovered over to the table and set them up, one plate set across from the other. Trixie kept cooking while Brass worked and after she got the table set, she went back over to the stove “So you said you needed a pot with boiling water? How do you do that? Just get a pot and fill it with water, then set it on the stove?”

“Yes, but that waffle needs attention now!” said Trixie.

Brass quickly went over and tried to remove the waffle. She looked around and found a fork which she used to skewer the waffle from the waffle maker. She then placed it on a nearby plate. “Whew. That was close. So just pour the batter in the waffle maker thing?” she asked.

“Yes. I hope you like blueberries...,” said Trixie.

“Eh, they’re all right. More of a banana and strawberry crepe fan myself, but I can try new things,” said Brass. She took the batter and began pouring it onto the waffle maker.

“Oh,” said Trixie.

“Yup,” said Brass. Once the waffle was cooking, she prepared the pot, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. “Not a big fan of cooking. Last time I tried my hoof at cooking, it was a disaster.”

“Okay, just about done here. That syrup seems nice and warm and the rest is done. Come make your plate,” said Trixie.

Brass went back and got her plate, taking a waffle, her egg, and her strips of bacon. She covered her waffle in whipped topping that she managed to find in the fridge and sat down at the table. She waited for Trixie to sit and begin before starting.

Trixie got her plate and sat down across from Brass and started eating. She tried to stay casual, but she was watching Brass carefully to see if she liked it. Once she saw Trixie begin, Brass took her fork and knife, cutting off a piece of the waffle. She swiped some whipped cream and took a bite, smiling as she kept the fork in her mouth, tasting the waffle. She swallowed the morsel and ate another bite, then another. Trixie slowly began to relax, confident that Brass was enjoying the food and liked the seasoning she’d added to it. Brass continued eating contently, moving from her waffles to her egg and hay bacon, then back to her waffles.

“Kudos to the chef!” said Brass.

“Trixie... has not cooked for several years. Good to know she’s still got it. And really, was there ever any doubt?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled and shook her head. “Course not. You’re the best at everything,” she said. She continued to dig in, occasionally looking up to watch Trixie for a bit. “So how are things with your siblings? They faring well?”

“Well, Lilly had some... interesting stories to share about last night... Any truth to them?” asked Trixie.

Brass stopped midway through a mouthful of waffles, looking to Trixie. She swallowed her bite then wiped her mouth. “S- Stories? Like- Like what?” she asked.

“A guilty conscience? Not a good sign. How ‘bout you come clean and tell me all about it...,” said Trixie.

Brass hesitated for a while, thinking about last night’s festivities. She set down her utensils and tried to avoid the incriminating facts. “Well, we all had a fun slumber party. Hollow and Accent were there... and we ate pizza... and drank soda...,” she said.

“Uh-huh...,” said Trixie.

“Then we did hooficures. You and I did each other’s and Accent did Hollow’s. During that, Hollow talked about our Academy days and how I was a bully to him...,” said Brass.

“Go on...,” said Trixie.

“Well his story was stupid, so I shared the story about how I got my cutie mark. Somehow we got on the subject of my parents, but that didn’t last long. Then...,” said Brass before she paused, looking away. “Then we played... a game.”

“Mmmm-hmmm. A game...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah... Truth or Dare to be exact,” said Brass. She sighed, deciding to come clean rather than beat around the bush. Trixie was going to find out one way, if not from her, then definitely from Sonia. “Then things might’ve gotten a little... adultish.”

“...That still doesn’t explain why I tasted whipped cream and chocolate when I woke up this morning...,” said Trixie.

Brass blushed a bit, remembering the devious fun they had. “Well... during the game, Hollow may have dared Sonia to spread whipped cream all over his horn and to lick it clean. So she did and added chocolate syrup and cherries as well. And I may have joined in as well...,” she said as she blushed harder, but she tried to hide it.

“Mmmm-hmmmm... And what else happened?” asked Trixie.

“And there may have been some heavy kissing between several of us...,” said Brass as she looked down at her plate. “Things just got kinda out of hoof. It all started when I kissed Hollow... then Accent kissed me... then we all just started daring each other to kiss one another.”

“...I see...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah... I hope you’re not mad or anything,” said Brass as she tried to look up to see Trixie’s expression, but she was too embarrassed and ashamed to meet her eyes.

“Well, I guess I should have expected this. It- It’s not like we ever said we were exclusive or anything. I- I understand if you’d rather be with them then with us...,” said Trixie.

Hearing that prompted Brass to meet Trixie’s gaze. “I want to be with you! I didn’t want that to happen, but it just did. You mean so much more to me than Hollow and Accent. They’re only my friends, but you- you’re so much more to me. I’m sorry if I seemed unfaithful to you, and I know how bad this looks, but I want you and you alone,” she said.

“Trixie thinks actions speak louder than words...,” said Trixie.

“Oh yeah? Actions, huh?” said Brass as she got up from her seat and went around the table, sitting next to Trixie. She placed a hoof on her cheek and leaned in close. “Is this what you want from me?” Their lips were nearly touching. “I’ll do anything for you, Trixie.

“...finish your breakfast...,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed and withdrew, getting up and returning to her place back on the other side of the table. She remained silent as she continued eating, but the silence didn’t last long. She didn’t want to throw Lilly under the proverbial bus by blaming her for starting it, or Sonia for exacerbating it, so she just bit her lip and blamed herself. “I’m sorry, Trixie. It’s my fault...,” she said.

“Answer me one thing and be honest,” said Trixie.

Brass stopped eating again and looked to her. “Sure,” she said.

“Did you- Did you even kiss us? Or were you too busy with the other ponies?” asked Trixie.

“I tried to kiss you... but you, I mean Sonia, nearly tore my lip off. I mostly just licked your cheeks...,” said Brass.

“I see...,” said Trixie.

“I wanted to, but Sonia was just being... difficult. Said something about not doing adult things with fillies or somethin’. But it wasn’t like I was going to make out with her. Just a little peck would’ve sufficed,” said Brass.

“Wait! Did you try to do something to Lilly!?” asked Trixie.

“What!? No! I mean, kinda. I just dared her to kiss me, that’s all. Noting too bad, right?” said Brass as Trixie remained silent. The urge to blame Lilly was becoming too much to bear, but she kept her mouth shut on the subject. “But she switched out with Sonia before we did anything, so she didn’t see any of that stuff... well, most of it, anyway...” Still, Trixie refused to speak. Brass sighed and turned away from her. “Look, I know you’re mad at me, and you have every right to be, but please... don’t give me the silent treatment. Please! Anything but that.” Trixie kept her mouth closed, refusing to speak to her. Brass sighed loudly and banged her forehead against the table, sitting there. “Fine! Be mad at me! I deserve it!” She started to tear as she kept her head on the table.

“Knowing what happened to Lilly at the hooves of an older pony she trusted... How could you...?” asked Trixie.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what I was thinking! It was just all supposed to be playful fun...,” said Brass. She didn’t raise her head, but just kept it on the table.

“I thought I could trust you... I thought, maybe, we could- but no, I guess that was my mistake...,” said Trixie.

Trixie’s words were like spikes, skewering Brass after every word. She didn’t feel like moving or even talking and just sat there, slouched over the table. What could she say? This was entirely her fault. How could she even think about doing that, she wondered. She shook her head, cursing herself for poor decision making. Meanwhile, Trixie quietly gathered up the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Seeing as how she screwed up majorly with Trixie, she decided to give her some space. Brass got up and began making her way to the door. Trixie kept washing, her back to Brass. A single tear fell, then two more chased it.

Brass reached the door and placed a hoof on the door knob. She sighed and looked over her shoulder back at Trixie. “...Trixie?” she asked.

“...what...,” said Trixie.

Brass removed her hoof from the knob and turned back towards the inside of the cottage. “I don’t want to lose you. I’m really sorry about all this,” she said as she started walking back to the kitchen. “I know this may be asking too much, but...” She walked into the kitchen, standing a few feet away from Trixie as she continued to clean the dishes. “Can you- Can you forgive me?”

“I- I don’t know,” said Trixie as she finished the dishes and put down the dish rag. “But I do know one thing...”

Brass was thoroughly saddened and regretful, but remained standing there before her distraught lover. “Y- Yes?” she asked.

“I need a drink,” said Trixie.

That earned a slight smile as it tugged at the edges of Brass’ mouth. She gave Trixie a nod and moved closer to her. “I know a place in town if you want to go,” she said. Her smile widened as she placed a wing around Trixie. “And I bet you know the place as well. It’s quite near and dear to both our hearts...”

Trixie shrugged off Brass’ wing and headed out to the Big Apple Bar. Brass winced as her wing was brushed away. She sighed and followed her to Twilight Breeze’s bar. After a silent walk, they arrived at their destination. She opened the door for Trixie and entered after her.

“Wanna just sit at the counter or a table for two?” asked Brass.

Trixie ignored Brass, walking over to a table in the back and motioning the bar tender over. “I’ll take a pitcher of the Trixie Special. Put it on her tab,” she said, pointing at Brass.

Brass cringed at the words “pitcher” and “tab”. “Uh, sure...,” she said as she sat down across from Trixie, looking to the bartender. She wanted a drink, but if she was paying, maybe not. She hadn’t even gotten paid yet. “...glass of water, please.”

The pitcher arrived with two glasses. Trixie glared at Brass, filled them both, and set them in front of herself. Her eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment, she sighed, and then picked up one and started drinking.

Brass just watched Trixie drink as her water came along. She looked to the water then to the other glass in front of Trixie. “Is that other glass for me?” she asked.

“...no...,” said Trixie.

“...okay,” said Brass as she just sat there, looking gloomily at her water before taking a sip. “Trixie...”

“You don’t get to talk yet!” said Trixie.

Brass winced and remained silent as she looked at her glass. Trixie finished off the first glass and started on her second. Brass just sighed, swirling her glass of water around. What a horrible start to their relationship, she thought. Trixie finished off the second glass and poured herself another. She was looking very flushed then. Brass looked to Trixie and wanted to tell her to take it easy, but kept silent. She didn’t want to make her any madder than she already had.

“Okay- speak,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed and cleared her throat. “I didn’t mean to hurt Lilly like that...,” she said.

“You didn’t think,” said Trixie.

“I know I didn’t think. I’m so sorry,” said Brass as she looked down at the table. “I just got caught up in the game, that stupid game...”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to. There will be time another day- do not waste it,” said Trixie.

“I’ll do my best. I hope she can forgive me...,” said Brass after a nod. She then sighed. “Can you forgive me, though? It’ll be a start, at least...”

“Trixie will think about it...,” said Trixie.

Brass gave a weak smile. “Thank you...,” she said as she tried to smile more, but couldn’t. “Do you- Do you still think we can still be together?”

“Has Trixie given you permission to leave her?” asked Trixie.

“Uh, no?” said Brass.

“Then you have your answer...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled more. “Thank you, Trixie. I’m grateful you still want me to be your marefriend...,” she said.

“As well you should be!” said Trixie.

Brass started to feel better and called the bartender over. “White Peach Sangria, please,” she said. The bartender gave her a nod and left.

“Where is Breeze?” asked Trixie.

“I don’t know. Breeze should be around here somewhere...,” said Brass. As her drink came by, she thanked the bartender.

Suddenly, a set of black ears twitched from the kitchen. “Marcus! Take over for a bit, I have some patrons to tend to,” he said. He walked out of the kitchen and smiled, freezing as he stood in the doorway. “Trixie!? Brass!?”

Brass looked over to the stallion calling her name. “Breeze? Hey...,” she said.

Twilight Breeze walked over, visibly holding back excitement. “How… are you?” he asked.

Brass sighed, taking a sip of her sangria. “Okay. Just glad to be back...,” she said. She was still obviously vexed that Trixie was still upset with her, and she had every right to be.

Twilight Breeze sighed and asked, “Brass, can I have a word with you by the bar?”

Brass looked to Trixie then back to Twilight Breeze. “Sure,” she said as she got up and followed him to the bar.

Twilight Breeze walked over and sat next to Brass. “Okay. Spill. What’s bothering you?” he asked.

Brass seemed almost offended as she turned to Twilight Breeze, wondering about his concern about her affairs. “What? Why should I tell you...?” she asked.

Trixie glanced over at Brass at the bar and sighed. She recalled what had happened the last time she was in that particular bar and couldn’t help a bittersweet grin.

“Because I can tell something’s bothering you,” said Twilight Breeze. He stood and walked around the bar and placed a dusty brown bagged object in front of her. “Welcome back.”

Brass looked at the bag then to Twilight Breeze. “What’s this?” she asked. Momentarily glancing back at the table, she saw Trixie continuing to drink, working on her fourth glass by then.

“Open it and see. It was meant for Hollow, but I doubt he’d enjoy it as much as you. You did say you enjoyed the taste of a ‘76 Red, right?” said Twilight Breeze.

“The ’69, actually, but I guess a ‘76 will work also...,” said Brass. She opened up the bag and reveled the wine bottle. She smiled and patted Twilight Breeze on the shoulder. “Thanks, Breeze. I hope it’s a sweet wine...”

Twilight Breeze nodded and made the mental correction. “It better be,” he said, looking at Brass. “Brass, I’ve seen enough ponies in here to know when something is up. Should I ask Trixie about it? She seems like she’s ready to talk to anypony right now.”

Brass looked back to Trixie then scoffed at Twilight Breeze. “I doubt she’ll talk to you about it... She’s an enigma,” she said as she sighed and took the bottle. “Got a glass?”

Twilight Breeze sighed and nodded, flipping a glass over his wing and catching it in the other.

Brass took the bottle and popped it open, smelling the sweet aroma. “Smells good. Hope it tastes just as sweet...,” she said. She poured herself a small amount in the glass and set the bottle down. She scrutinized the scent then sampled a bit, letting it linger. She shrugged and set the glass down. “It’s good.”

Twilight Breeze nodded and said, “It’s as a red should be.”

Brass finished the glass and re-corked the bottle. “Thanks, Breeze. I’m surprised you went out of your way to get me a ‘welcome back’ gift. If you want to talk to Trixie, I’ll just stay here to give you two some privacy,” she said.

Back at the table, Trixie waved Marcus over. “Could I get an order of onion rings? Thanks! ....hmmmm? Yeah, put it on Brass’ tab,” she said before Marcus gave her a nod and headed back to the kitchen. After a brief wait, Marcus brought out the onion rings and Trixie started to eat them.

Twilight Breeze shook his head. “Wanna talk?” he asked to Brass.

Brass sighed again. “I do, but you wouldn’t understand. It’s very complicated and personal,” she said.

Twilight Breeze smiled. “I ran a bar by myself and came up with the alcoholic names and mixes. Try me,” he said.

“I- I can’t tell you. If you want to know, ask Trixie...,” said Brass.

Twilight Breeze sighed. “Okay, Brass. But just know my door is always open if you need to talk,” he said.

Brass gave Twilight Breeze a nod and sighed, looking to the bottle. “Maybe she just needs another pony to talk to. She’s been stuck with me for about a month now, only talking to doctors and nurses. She needs some fresh air, as it were...,” she said. She then turned away from Twilight Breeze and rested her chin on the counter. “I shouldn’t have done that to her...”

Trixie tapped her glass on the table to get Brass’ attention then motioned her over.

Brass raised her head then looked over to Trixie. “Sorry, Breeze. Looks like she wants me back there,” she said. She thanked Twilight Breeze with a nod and took the bottle back to the table, sitting down across from Trixie. “Yes, Hon?”

“Thisss pitcher is defective. No Me Special in it. Need more...,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed and shook her head. “I think you’ve had enough already, Trixie. You look kinda out of it,” she said as she took a sip of her drink which still had plenty left.

“Get me aaanother ssspecial or get losst!” said Trixie.

Brass remained firm and didn’t waver. Obviously Trixie was drunk and didn’t need any more alcohol her system. “I can’t let you do that, Trixie. You’ve had WAY too much to drink already. I won’t let you get sick on my watch. If you’re still thirsty, here, you can have my glass of water,” she said, passing her cup of water over to her.

Trixie used her magic to levitate the glass over Brass’ head and dumped it on her. Finally her icy demeanor thawed and she started giggling. It grew into laughter and soon enough she was laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes.

Brass winced as the cold water ran down her back and soaked her mane. She just sat there, looking at Trixie with a saddened look. But then she realized that Trixie didn’t know what she was doing because of the alcohol and just sighed again. “Happy now? I’m wet...,” she said.

Trixie slowly got her laughter under control. “Yesh! Very happy!” she said, clapping her hooves.

Brass took the bottle Twilight Breeze had given her and hid it under the table. She then took another drink of her sangria and looked to Trixie. “Well, at least you can use your magic now. So that’s good,” she said.

“What’s that?” asked Trixie.

“What’s what?” asked Brass.

“Under table?” asked Trixie.

“Nothing. Just a gift from Breeze. I’ll share it with you once you’re sober...,” said Brass.

“Oh... Want an onion? Is good!” said Trixie.

“Oh, sure. I’ll have one,” said Brass. She reached over and took one, popping it in her mouth. “Mmm... crunchy.

“Yep... What does soldier want to know from Trixie?” asked Trixie.

“Well, I now know you can use your magic, so that gets rid of one question, but the other... maybe you can help out with. I was talking with your sisters about...,” said Brass before pausing and taking another drink. “...what happened with Red? How exactly did you defeat him?”

“Not me, but we!” said Trixie.

“Right, I forgot. You all chipped in. But you were the lead in the attack. Did you... finish him off? Are we finally rid of your inner demon? I would hate to have gone through all that to leave the job half done,” said Brass.

“Well... I am free...,” said Trixie.

“And I’m grateful for that. And I also came to terms that we are not dreaming and that we’re back in the real world. Too much time has elapsed to be still stuck in dreamland and we met ponies from our world already. I’m pretty sure this is all real,” said Brass before finishing off her drink. “I just want to make sure nothing will come between us as we move to grow closer as a couple.”

“It made me mad...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah, me too. He was quite a pain, wasn’t he? But I can’t imagine how you must have felt in captivity. I’m just glad it’s all over now,” said Brass.

“What I saw...,” said Trixie.

Brass tried to hush Trixie, placing a hoof to her mouth. “You don’t have to talk about it if it hurts,” she said.

“That night on air- air- boat...,” said Trixie.

“On the air boat? What did you see?” asked Brass.

“It made me mad enough to... fight!” said Trixie.

“What did?” asked Brass.

“You fell... and...,” said Trixie.

Brass blinked and withdrew her hoof. “I... made you want to fight?” she asked.

“That- and what I saw,” said Trixie.

“Well what did you see?” asked Brass.

“Your eyes! Your eyes...,” said Trixie.

“My... eyes? What happened to my eyes!?” asked Brass.

“They... they...,” said Trixie.

Brass began to worry, trying to look for a mirror. She hadn’t thought about looking into her eyes since getting back to the real world. “What’s wrong with them!?” she asked as she looked into Trixie’s eyes, opening them wide. “Is it still there!?”

“No... but then-,” said Trixie.

Brass relaxed, sitting back down. “Oh. But what was wrong with them then?” she asked.

“They were red! I thought- Red had-,” said Trixie.

Brass froze with horror. “Is he... in me? No, that can’t be!” she said.

“...maybe,” said Trixie.

Brass began to shiver, knowing full well what Red was capable of. “H- How can that be!? I don’t feel him anywhere...,” she said as she began to panic. “How can you be certain!?”

“Know what I saw that is all,” said Trixie.

Brass looked away, concerned about Trixie’s accusations. “Will he affect me in any way? It’s not like I have any magic he can control or facets he can harm,” she said.

Suddenly, Twilight Breeze walked over to Trixie and Brass. “Hey, Trix, mind if I sit with you?” he asked.

“Sure! More merrier!” said Trixie.

Brass looked to Twilight Breeze as he approached. She was still worried about what Trixie had told her. “Oh... hey,” she said.

“Missed you, Breeze!” said Trixie.

Brass pushed aside her empty glass and sighed. This was beginning to be more than she could bear. First a drunk marefriend, actually, an upset drunk marefriend, then the possibility of being infected with some spiteful astral being. What fun, she thought.

“Don worry, Brass! I’ll save you!” said Trixie.

Brass raised an eyebrow after hearing Trixie’s voice. “Are you serious?” she asked.

“Yesh! I always save ponies I love!” said Trixie.

Even though it was mostly the alcohol talking, Brass smiled at that. “Thank you, Trixie. I’m glad you feel that way,” she said.

“Yesh! I will save my beloved Breeze!” said Trixie.

“...huh?” asked Brass.

“Heh! Fooled you!” said Trixie.

Brass was stunned for a moment then shook her head, smiling. “Oh you. That wasn’t funny,” she said.

Trixie reached over and caressed Brass’ cheek. Feeling her touch, Brass raised a hoof and placed it on Trixie’s, looking deeply into her eyes. As Trixie hiccupped thoughtfully, Brass leaned in closer to her, still keeping eye contact.

“You’re drunk... maybe we should head on home so you can sleep it all off,” said Brass.

“No, no, no, no! The day is... young!” said Trixie.

“Really? What can you possibly do in your inebriated state?” asked Brass, her face still rather close to Trixie’s.

Trixie reached down, grabbed Brass, and gave her a kiss. “I’ll tink o’ somethin’...,” she said.

Brass blushed and smiled at the kiss. It felt nice as she licked her lips, savoring the kiss from Trixie even though she was drunk. “O- Okay,” she said.

Trixie dipped an onion ring in ranch dressing and fed it to Brass. “There you go!” she said.

Brass opened her mouth and gladly took it all in, keeping her gaze on Trixie. Once the ring was nestled gently inside, she closed her lips, chewing the morsel. “Delicious, my love,” she said. She then picked up an onion ring and returned the favor. She dipped it in the sauce and readied it for Trixie who opened her mouth and waited patiently. Smiling, she placed the onion ring in her mouth, setting it on her tongue before Trixie munched happily. Brass watched with delight then thought of an idea. “How about another? These are good, aren’t they?”

“Yes they are...,” said Trixie.

“Here, have another,” said Brass. That time, she grabbed an onion ring with her teeth and dipped it in the sauce. She then moved closer to Trixie’s mouth, giving her an enticing look.

Trixie started giggling again. “You need to chew, my Brave Soldier!” she said as she picked up and onion ring and popped it in her mouth.

Brass rolled her eyes, talking with the onion ring still clenched in her teeth. “This one is for you,” she said.

“Oh Brass- you’re so silly!” said Trixie.

Seeing that Trixie wasn’t taking the bait, Brass sucked in the onion ring and chewed it before swallowing, resting her head on her hoof. “Yeah yeah...,” she said.

“I’m thirsty. Could you get me a cola?” asked Trixie.

“Sure. Be right back,” said Brass. She went to the bar and filled a cup of cola for Trixie, adding it to her continually growing tab. She then returned and placed it in front of her. “Here you go, Hon.”

Trixie sipped it, smiling as the bubbles tickled.

Brass looked to Trixie and sighed happily. “So, have you given any thought to where you want to settle down at? I mean, we can’t stay at Hollow and Accent’s forever,” she said.

“This place is nice,” said Trixie.

“What, the bar? You can’t be serious...,” said Brass.

“Ponyville, silly!” said Trixie.

“Ah. That makes more sense. Yeah, I like it here too. Has some nice places and all my friends are here. And... if I feel like living lavishly, I can always take a day trip to Canterlot or something,” said Brass. She smiled at the thought of sharing a place with Trixie. “Perhaps we can go house hunting sometime soon? Surely you have plenty of bits from the showbiz to help pay for a home for us. I have some saved up, but not much.”

“Well... Not good to buy a house now... Maybe tomorrow,” said Trixie.

“Sure. Tomorrow sounds nice. I look forward to sharing a place with you,” said Brass as she smiled warmly. “And moving in shouldn’t be a problem. I barely have anything to my name as it is.”

“Yeah...,” said Trixie.

Brass paused for a moment and rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed blush. “Yeah, I guess you’re kinda in the same situation after your wagon got destroyed a while back... but don’t fret! We can buy new stuff for our home,” she said.

“Hmmm,” said Trixie.

“Sound like a lovely plan? Aren’t you excited to finally be settling down? To lead a new life... with me?” asked Brass.

“A fresh start sounds good...,” said Trixie.

“It does,” said Brass.

Twilight Breeze smiled “Well, it appears I don’t need to ask any questions,” he said, still sitting next to Brass at the table.

Brass turned to Twilight Breeze. “Oh, I forgot you were there...,” she said.

Twilight Breeze shrugged and said, “Quite a pleasant sight you two bring into here.”

“You don’t say? Well thanks. It’s good to be back. This place is very special to both of us,” said Brass.

Trixie reached over and put her hoof on Twilight Breeze’s hoof. “It’s good to see an old friend again!” she said.

Out of the corner of Brass’ eye, she spotted a new patron enter from her place at their table. She looked past Twilight Breeze and thought the newcomer looked rather familiar. While Twilight Breeze and Trixie caught up on things, she decided to give him a break from bar work and went to help the new patron. She got up from her seat and said, “I’ll be right back, Trixie. Just need to help this pony out.”

Brass gave Trixie a nod and went behind the counter to service the new patron. As she gave him a closer look, she paused to examine his prominent features, mainly the two horns. “Say, do I know you from somewhere?” she asked.

Voodoo didn’t remember Brass, but the Lich shards stirred, giving him a weird feeling that he did. “I do not recall,” he said as he turned to the tender already at the bar. “Surprise me, my friend.”

Brass stood in front of him while still behind the counter. “So what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?” she asked.

Voodoo frowned and sighed. “You’ve probably heard of me... or a part of me anyway, so I suppose I might as well start coming clean. I am Voodoo,” he said.

After hearing Voodoo’s name, Brass instinctively reached for a cheese knife at the bar and held it to his throat. “I knew it! You’re the one causing all the trouble for my friends! Stay where you are! This is official Guard business now...,” she said.

Voodoo looked Brass in the eye, a glimmer of red flashed in his eye as the Lich within him screeched to kill her out right. “I could destroy you, you know. I can see you know what I am capable of. But I haven’t,” he said while his face remained still and calm. “Will you give me a moment to explain?”

Brass kept the knife there, an almost sadistic grin back on her face as she got back into the thrill of the hunt. “You have sixty seconds...,” she said.

“I was a Lich, meaning I split my soul into two halves. A good and an evil. The evil half is what hurt your friends. I and a pegasus killed it. I am what’s left. All I want is peace,” said Voodoo while his face did not change as he explained.

Brass remained firm and poised to slit Voodoo’s throat at a moment’s notice. “And you expect me to believe that? You killed two E.S.P. agents whom I knew, seriously injured an officer of the Hunter-Seeker Corps, and worst of all, did some weird psychotic nonsense to a friend near and dear to my heart! And what makes you think that because of what you say will allow you to walk out of here scot free? Somepony is going to have to pay for those heinous crimes...,” she said.

“If you think that I’m lying, then you’d know...,” said Voodoo as his blue eyes turned redder. Using magic, he took the knife, diving over the counter as the dull side of the knife pressed against Brass’ neck. Holding it, he hissed. “I would have killed you by now. But I won’t. I’ve suffered centuries for his crimes. I won’t soil my hooves with his kind of moral filth.”

Brass remained there, glaring at Voodoo as he held the knife to her. She looked into his eyes and saw the redness in it. “Seems like part of the Lich still lives in you, or is that redness normal for a Gemsbok?” she asked.

Voodoo’s mouth opened, looking past her and seeing the redness. He lowered the knife, however, he kept his guard up. “It… would seem so. I apologize. It seems there are still shards I must deal with,” he said.

Once the knife was away from her neck, Brass rolled out from under Voodoo and got back on her hooves, keeping a slight distance between them. “Look, I don’t care what your situation is, but my superiors and those affected by your ‘evil side’s’ actions are going to want justice. They may not believe you as I am foolishly going to right now. I’ve seen my fair share of weird, magical things inside ponies, so your story isn’t that farfetched,” she said, looking back to Trixie. She sighed then turned back to him. “But be warned, Voodoo. There are others lurking about who do not share my experiences and will most likely not believe your story. So just be on your guard and try not to let that evil seep out again. I might have to arrest you if you do something you’ll soon regret.”

Voodoo nodded. “Thank you… for understanding,” he said as the red faded. “As far as justice, I intended on atoning my darker half’s sins through acts of good. To prove I am not the Voodoo who committed those crimes.” He then smiled. “Perhaps I should start by buying you and your friend a drink. Hmm hmm hmm.”

Brass wiped off the dust from her forehooves and gave Voodoo a nod. “Maybe next time. My friend has already had too much to drink. And maybe you can try not pulling knives to mares’ necks. That’ll be a good start as well. I can get away with it because I’m a Guard. You are not,” she said. She then gave him a smile, but deep down inside, she wanted to take him in and begin the painful interrogation. But, she’ll give him a chance to redeem himself.

Inside Voodoo, the hollow, breathing words of the Lich blindly flared up as it wanted him to kill her, but he suppressed it, returning the smile. “I know the law. By the way, good reaction time. But I confess, the fighting styles they teach you guards are hardly the most efficient,” he said while waiting for his drink.

Brass scoffed at Voodoo, picking up the knife and placing it in the sink. “Oh really? And what do you know about fighting?” she asked. At that moment, Marcus came by and placed Voodoo’s drink on the counter; it was a Trixie Special, the night’s specialty drink.

Voodoo drank his drink. “As I said, I wandered the world for centuries. A life as long and violent as mine had a tendency to teach you things. For example, your guard CQC works well enough, but it’s clunky. No flexibility nor grace. You learn nothing but to fight no more than that,” he said.

Brass rolled her eyes. Clearly he hadn’t seen her in real action. “Oh please, you’ve seen nothing yet. It’s a little something called... restraint,” she said.

Voodoo smiled and continued, “Well if you ever trust me… I invite you to my home. Perhaps you can prove that to me.”

Brass furrowed her brow at Voodoo. “To your house, eh? The lair of the Lich. I might just have to take you up on that offer. But I get to come with my full mission kit on me, if that’s okay with you,” she said.

Voodoo laughed. “By lair you mean a modest two story house I share with my fiancé, then that’s fine,” he said.

“Fiancé? Does she know about your evil duality?” asked Brass.

“In fact she is the one who saved me from myself,” said Voodoo after giving Brass a nod.

“Really? That’s sounds like a lovely story. Oh! Can I bring along my marefriend, Trixie, when I come over? It would be hard to explain any mysterious wounds I might get from our sparring match, but that’ll most likely not happen since I’ll win hooves down, but still. Just in case,” said Brass as she gave Voodoo a wink, though her cocky nature signaled that she meant what she said.

Voodoo added with some joy, “Of course, however, you might find I will be a far more difficult foe to fight then you think. Hmm hmm hmm.”

From elsewhere in the bar, Twilight Breeze stood up and walked over to Brass after excusing himself from Trixie’s presence. “Brass, care to introduce your new friend?” he asked.

Brass looked over at Twilight Breeze as he approached. “Friend? More like mutual acquaintance. Breeze, this is Voodoo...,” she said.

Voodoo nodded. “We, well my worse half, met him before,” he said.

Twilight Breeze stiffened. “Brass... why is he not restrained?” he asked.

Brass gave Twilight Breeze a look then understood. “Oh, well, he says he’s ‘changed’ and I’m sure he can explain it better than I,” she said.

Twilight Breeze was visibly fighting the urge to tackle Voodoo as he forced himself to turn, his wings quivering in fury.

Voodoo looked at Twilight Breeze. “Yes the Lich is... mostly dead,” he said as he extended a hoof. “I am Voodoo’s good part...”

Twilight Breeze shook his head. “No offense, but don’t touch me right now,” he said.

Voodoo frowned, taking his hoof back. “I… understand...,” he said.

Brass tilted her head, confused. “Why? What has he done to you? Probably something not good, I’m sure. But he’s better now, or so he says...,” she said as she slowly turned her head to Voodoo, keeping an eye on his behavior. “But, we’ll see.”

“Brass, martini. It’ll calm me down so I can be social,” said Twilight Breeze as he sat on a nearby stool at the counter.

Brass gave Twilight Breeze a nod and went to fix him his drink. After a few moments, she had it placed in front of him. “Here you go. And if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll keep an eye on him while he’s around,” she said.

Finding herself alone, Trixie walked over and sat on the stool near Brass. Well, she tried. And tried. She succeeded on her third attempt.

Seeing Trixie stumble next to her, Brass focused on her and made sure she was okay. “You okay, Hon? Can I get you more cola or water?” she asked.

“Yes. Cola. Trixie thanks you,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a smile and got up again to get her the drink. She filled a glass with soda and sat back down, passing the glass to her. “Here you go. If you need anything else, just let me know,” she said.

Picking up from before, Brass turned back to Twilight Breeze and Voodoo. “Shouldn’t be a problem, right, Voodoo?” she asked, shooting him a serious glare.

Voodoo smiled, looking to Brass. “Not anymore,” he said.

Twilight Breeze nodded at that. “Good. Then I won’t have a problem with you, though Flint may,” he said.

“Right, Brownie. He doesn’t know yet. But, I’m sure you won’t have to worry. He’s stationed in Canterlot and doesn’t come here often,” said Brass.

Voodoo sighed. “I will have to get a hold of him however. It’s the right thing to do,” he said.

“And don’t forget Hollow...,” said Brass.

Voodoo nodded. “Yes, he is another I must visit,” he said as he paid for his bottle. “I best go. I left Keoki at home asleep. This is a bit of an apology gift.”

Brass gave Voodoo a nod. “All right, Voodoo. See you around. And remember: I’ve got my eye on you...,” she said as she pointed to her eyes then to him. “I’ll talk to you later about our sparring match too.”

Voodoo nodded and smiled. “I look forward to it,” he said before he quickly ran out of the bar.

As Voodoo left, Brass gave him a wary look. She’d definitely have to report this to HQ and get an agent to shadow him for a while. She’d do it herself, but she needed to take care of Trixie first before doing any major operations. She sighed and turned back to Trixie. “How are you feeling? Headaches yet?” she asked.

Twilight Breeze shook his head. “I don’t trust him,” he said.

Brass turned back to Twilight Breeze who was sitting next to her. “Don’t trust him? Well neither do I, but at least I don’t have to show it. I’ll get assets on him when I report back to Canterlot...,” she said.

“So... who was that?” asked Trixie.

“That was... a mysterious pony, rather, Gemsbok. He’s on the HS’s Most Wanted list, but after hearing him out, things have gotten a bit complicated,” said Brass.

“His name is Voodoo. His powers were said to rival even yours, Trix,” said Twilight Breeze.

“Trixie doubts that...,” said Trixie.

“Rival Trixie’s!? Are you mad? She is the Great and Powerful Trixie! No pony, save the Royalty, can match her in power,” said Brass.

“Still, Trixie knows something about dark powers...,” said Trixie as she shuddered.

Brass looked over at Trixie and placed a hoof on her shoulder. Trixie reached up and patted the hoof, giving Brass a wan smile. She then sipped her cola and continued watching the conversation between Twilight Breeze and Brass.

Twilight Breeze turned to Brass and looked her in the eye. “He controls the shadows and manipulates ponies into horrid deals,” he said.

“And you don’t think I don’t know that? I’ve read the reports. But Trixie has power, immense power. She doesn’t need to do evil to be powerful,” said Brass.

“I know that,” said Twilight Breeze.

“Then shush. Voodoo ain’t got nothing on my marefriend,” said Brass as she gave Trixie a warm smile and nuzzled against her neck.

“Fine, Brass,” said Twilight Breeze.

Trixie smiled and sighed. “What have you been up to, Breeze?” she asked.

“Sorry about leaving our conversation, Trix. I’ve actually... gotten a marefriend,” said Twilight Breeze.

“Ooo... a marefriend? What’s her name?” asked Brass.

“Oh, do you! Is it a nice unicorn?” asked Trixie.

“She is an amazing unicorn... and she’s a victim of Voodoo. That’s why I was upset,” said Twilight Breeze.

“Oh, that’s why you have a grudge against him. I can understand that. Who is she?” asked Brass.

“Rockshire...,” said Twilight Breeze.

“Huh, don’t know her. Does she live around here?” asked Brass.

“No,” said Twilight Breeze.

“Oh! We should meet her sometime!” said Trixie.

“Aw, that’s sad. Canterlot then?” said Brass.

“Oh! Oh! A double date! Brass, make it happen!” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a smile, rubbing her back. “I can try, but that’s all up to Breeze and Rockshire,” she said, turning back to Twilight Breeze.

“If she’s in town then sure. Hey, Brass, I got an idea for ya,” said Twilight Breeze.

“Idea?” asked Brass.

“I hope it’s a fun one! Trixie... is a little bored...,” said Trixie.

“...bored?” asked Brass as she turned to Trixie. “Well, what would you like to do, Hon?”

“Roller-skating, ice-skating, hiking, see a play, catch a concert, hot air balloon ride- something!” said Trixie.

“Well okay, how about we go roller-skating then,” said Brass.

Twilight Breeze smiled. “It’s an income idea,” he said.

“Income? Pfft, I’ve already got my old job back. I’m getting paid an officer’s wage. What more could I possible want? Besides, now that I’m back with the Guard, I’ll be busy as ever. But go on, I’m listening...,” said Brass.

“Why not open a small club up in Ponyville? I’ll spot you the bits to get started,” said Twilight Breeze.

“A club you say? Hmm... I’ll think it over. But I might have to cut our conversation a bit short. My marefriend is getting antsy...,” said Brass.

Twilight Breeze gave Brass a nod. “Hey, Trix, you still got that key I gave you?” he asked.

“Hmmm... It’s in my saddlebags, yeah,” said Trixie.

“What key?” asked Brass.

“It was... a bad time... a welcome offer...,” said Trixie.

“I gave her a key to my old home. A beauty really, out in the Everfree next to the falls,” said Twilight Breeze.

“In the Everfree Forest? Sounds kinda dangerous...,” said Brass.

“And it would appear that you have a customer, Brass,” said Twilight Breeze.

“Actually, _you_ have a customer. I don’t work here anymore and I already handled Voodoo...,” said Brass. She noticed the yellow pony sitting there at the bar then turned to Trixie. “So how’s roller skating sound? I’m sure we can find a place around here for that.”

“Roller-skating sounds fun. Um, well, a little later- Trixie is not... quite... up to it now...,” said Trixie.

“That’s fine. Whatever you desire, my sweet blueberry,” said Brass as she smiled and nuzzled Trixie some more, trying to resist seeing what the strange yellow pony was doing.

After dealing with the yellow stallion, Twilight Breeze looked back to Brass. “Anyway, the house is up built into the side of the cliff next to the falls,” he said.

Brass stopped nuzzling and looked back to Twilight Breeze. “Sounds enticing, but all the way out in the Everfree Forest. Kinda a hassle. Besides, Trixie and I were going to go house hunting in a couple days or so. You shouldn’t worry about us. We’ll be fine,” she said.

Twilight Breeze nodded. “I understand. Though, if you need a hideaway for certain... ‘special’ needs, it’s yours,” he said.

Brass gave Twilight Breeze a nod and smiled. “Thanks for the generosity. We’ll keep that in mind,” she said.

“It might be nice to get away...,” said Trixie.

“Hmm?” asked Brass as she turned to Trixie.

“Well, having a vacation home seems like a good idea to Trixie. Still, it’s nice to be back among friends. It might be a little early for a vacation!” said Trixie as she smiled at that, reaching a hoof around Brass to squeeze her tight.

Brass hugged Trixie back and thought the vacation home over in her head. “Yeah... a vacation home would be nice. Thanks, Breeze! Though, we’ll still be buying a regular home here in Ponyville...,” she said.

Suddenly, the yellow stallion from before stood up and gathered his drink and bowl of nuts. He then walked down the length of the bar to sit on a stool next to Trixie. “Hello! Hey- don’t I know you? You look familiar...,” he said.

Trixie seemed to pale a bit and started looking around the bar. Something wasn’t right. She just couldn’t put her hoof on it. She then snapped out of it and looked at the pony talking to her.

Suddenly, Hollow arrived at the bar and saw Brass and Trixie at the counter. He approached the group and stood by them. “There you two are! You guys left a mess back home...,” he said.

Brass turned to Hollow while Trixie was talking with the yellow stallion. “Mess? Oh! You mean the plates, cups, and... um, dessert toppings?” she asked.

“Yeah huh. Once you two get back, please help us clean up the place. Accent won’t let it linger long, I’m sure. Oh, and did you hear about this?” asked Hollow as he passed Brass a flyer. “Something about a Foal Shower?”

“Foal Shower?” asked Brass as she took the flyer. “Huh, I know this Toko stallion, but barely, and I think I’ve met his fiancé before. Maybe once.” She handed it back. “Why? Are you going?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. We’ll see what Accent wants to do. But it sounds like a nice place to socialize and meet new ponies. You two have been away for a while now,” said Hollow.

“Yeah, maybe so. I’ll talk to Trixie about it later,” said Brass. As Hollow left to talk to Twilight Breeze, she looked away and saw Trixie still talking with the strange yellow pony. She moved closer to Trixie and the yellow stallion, watching them interact.

Trixie reached into her saddlebags and pulled out an 8x10 glossy photo for the stallion. “Remind you of anything, Brass? So, my friend, what is your name? Who should I make this out to?” she asked.

Brass gave Trixie a smile then remembered her own autographed picture. She tried to remember where she last placed it, but couldn’t remember. She started to panic, but hid it from Trixie. “Uh, yeah. Like the one I have...,” she said.

“My name is Golden Grape. Could you make it out to Golden Grape, your biggest fan?” asked the yellow stallion. He took a sip of the brandy, trying to hide his glee.

‘ _Biggest fan? In your dreams, buddy_ ,’ thought Brass to herself. She shook her head at him, but remained silent. No need to blow up on some fan like she once was.

Trixie signed it. “To… my… biggest... fan... Golden Grape. Love... Trixie! There you go!” she said, handing the autograph to Golden Grape.

“Thank you! I will treasure this always!” said Golden Grape as he put the autograph in his saddlebag. He took another slug of brandy, enjoying the woody burn all the way down, and grabbed a handful of nuts to snack on.

Brass withheld her jealousy as Golden Grape received the photo. Now that they were dating, she had to adjust to other ponies adoring her marefriend as the celebrity she was. She just had to remain calm and not act so greedy when Trixie was confronted with fans. That was going to be tough, she thought.

“Are these some of your other fans? Say, are you doing a show anytime soon? That would be amazing!” said Golden Grape.

Brass took that as her opportunity to speak to him. “Actually, I’M her biggest fan, for your information...,” she said.

Trixie gave Brass a look, reaching over to touch her shoulder and restrain her. “Don’t be like that, Brass...,” she said

“What? It’s true,” said Brass. She then crossed her forehooves over her chest. “Fine... I’ll play nice...”

“I’m sorry miss- I meant no offense,” said Golden Grape as he shifted his stool a little farther away from Trixie. Suddenly, he scooted back after twitching a bit. “Look, miss- I’ve been to several of Trixie’s concerts and I’ve been a fan for years. You may like her but I love her! I’ve always loved her!”

Brass raised an eyebrow at Golden Grape. “Is that so? Well I too have been to her shows, been a fan for years, and I too LOVE her,” she said.

Trixie slid off her stool and stood between the ponies. “Now now- there is plenty of Trixie to go around!” she said.

Brass just huffed at Golden Grape and looked away, her hooves still crossed over her chest. “I don’t need to prove anything to him. I already got the ultimate prize!” she said.

“That’s fine Trixie- as long as this mare knows that my love for you is deeper and stronger than hers could ever be. As long as she knows that- I have no argument with her,” said Golden Grape.

Brass just shook her head at the yellow stallion, rolling her eyes. There was no way there was any truth to that, but even so, Trixie was hers, and hers alone.

Golden Grape pulled some bits out of his saddlebag and laid them on the bar. He finished off his brandy and smiled at Trixie. He saluted her and headed out of the bar, giving Brass a dirty look as he walked by.

Brass noticed the lecherous look he gave Trixie’s plot as he walked out of the bar where Trixie couldn’t see. She just sneered at him and let him go without any physical confrontation. She’d get her revenge eventually, preferably alone with him in a dark, secluded space where screams couldn’t be heard.

“Brass! Don’t be like that! I have lots of fans and I love them all...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked to Trixie, giving her an innocent look. “What? I didn’t do anything... yet,” she said.

Trixie gave Brass a stern look. “You better not! You can’t attack my fans- they’re everywhere! This is something you’re going to have to get used to- if we’re going to make it... You better not choke him either!” she said.

“Pfft. Pssh. Wha? I’m not going to attack any pony. I was just kidding. And that bit about choking isn’t funny. Let’s just leave that nasty episode in the past, please,” said Brass.

“...I can’t forget. Sometimes you scare me. I saw that same look in your eye...,” said Trixie.

Brass cringed and looked away from Trixie, hiding her saddened expression. “Well you know what I do for a living. It’s just something I can’t ignore or get rid of... it shaped who I am,” she said.

“It’s something we will have to work through. After what’s happened to us- we need to feel safe...,” said Trixie.

Brass got a hold of herself and turned back to Trixie, giving her a hug. “I’m sorry, Hon. You know I’ll never hurt you. There’s no need to be afraid of me,” she said.

Trixie hesitated at first but then hugged Brass back. “I know you would never intentionally hurt me, but you get so mad sometimes...,” she said.

Brass continued to hug Trixie close. “I’m not ‘mad’. Just... jealous. You’re my first and I don’t want to lose you...,” she said.

Trixie pushed Brass away. “Do you really think, after all we’ve been through, that I would leave you? Do you trust Trixie so little?” she asked.

Brass was caught off guard as she was pushed back. “No, I do! I trust you. I trust you with my life, Hon. I just want to be the best marefriend I can possibly be for you. You deserve that much at least,” she said.

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you trust me,” said Trixie.

“Aww,” said Brass as she hugged Trixie again. “You’re the best. I’ll try and behave more around your adoring fans. And they’re rightly so to admire you. You are after all the most beautiful and talented mare I know.”

Trixie blushed and reached over to hug Brass close, whispering, “Thank you.”

Brass smiled as she felt Trixie pressed up against her. “Wanna head on out? We need to clean up the mess from last night...,” she said.

“Trixie is tired now. Brass- take me home,” said Trixie.

“All right, Hon. Home it is,” said Brass as she rubbed Trixie’s cheek with her hoof before getting up from the stool. She picked up Breeze’s gift from their table and returned to the counter, helping Trixie down.

Hollow noticed them get up and walked next to Brass. “Going home too?” he asked.

“Yeah. Trixie is tired,” said Brass.

“Can I walk with you two?” asked Hollow.

“Sure. Why not?” said Brass. She propped Trixie up and made their way to the door, leaving Breeze’s bar. After a long walk, she, Trixie, and Hollow arrived back at Accent’s cottage. They all entered and she brought Trixie to the couch. “Okay, Hon. Rest now. When you wake up, drink lots of water, kay?”

“Need help with anything?” asked Hollow as he moved over to Brass and Trixie.

“No. I think I’m good,” said Brass as she tucked her lovely marefriend in on the couch and kissed her forehead. She then moved away and looked to Hollow. “She just needs to rest.”

“All right,” said Hollow. He reached into his saddlebag and yelped as he withdrew his hoof. “Ouch!”

Brass was startled by Hollow’s cry and looked to him. “What!?” she asked.

Hollow sucked his hoof then pulled out Brass’ old dagger. “Stupid knife. I forgot that was in here,” he said, pulling it out and showing it to her. “Picked it up at the bar behind the counter. You left it there the day you tried to arrest me.” He then levitated it over to her.

Brass looked at the knife and took it from Hollow. “Wow, forgot about this thing. Thanks, Hollow,” she said. She placed it on the table and would take care of it later when she found the sheath.

“Oh, and one more thing,” said Hollow as he reached into his bag and pulled out Brass’ autographed picture of Trixie. “Picked this up too. Thought you might be wanting it as well.”

Brass’ face let up as she saw the photo. “I was wondering where that went!” she said as she snatched it from him, looking it over. “Oh, thank you for keeping it safe. This- This is a treasure. We need to get this framed. It definitely belongs on display on the wall.”

Hollow chuckled at Brass’ excitement. “Sure. Hey, I was going to get some gifts for Sprocket and Toko. Remember? The ones we saved at that bank?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, I remember Toko. Can I tag along while I look for a frame? I might as well get some stuff for the party as well. It’ll be a good way for Trixie to get back into normal living,” said Brass.

“I was just about to ask. Sure, you can come along. You ready? I was going to head on out now,” said Hollow.

“Yeah. Trixie is taken care of,” said Brass. She picked up her saddlebags, taking out the wine Twilight Breeze had given her and placing it with the knife on the counter. “Good to go.”

Hollow gave Brass a nod and headed out, leading her back into town. They looked around the stores, wondering what to get Sprocket and Toko for their engagement as well as something for their foal.

“Do you know them at all? I mean, what they like and stuff?” asked Hollow.

“Uh, not really. I’ve never been to an Engagement Party or Foal Shower before...,” said Brass.

“Yeah, me neither... I’m guessing the hard part is finding something for the parents. The foal will be easy, just some baby supplies or something,” said Hollow. Suddenly, he got a great idea. “In fact... I can make something for the foal. Yeah! A crib! That’s easy enough. Make it out of wood, polish it up, and it’ll be perfect!”

“A crib? I guess that’ll work. Where are you going to get the wood?” asked Brass.

“Why my old house of course. Plenty of scrap there after you left it in ruins...,” said Hollow as he chuckled and bumped her while they walked.

“Yeah... sorry about that. At least you’re living in a nice cottage with Accent now,” said Brass.

Hollow smiled. “Yeah. Well, now I know what to get for the foal. But the parents, still no idea,” he said.

Brass thought of something for the foal then a cheapskate idea came into her mind. She was running short on bits, so this might help her cause. “Say, if I help you with that crib, can you say it was from both of us? I mean, from Trixie and I as well?” she asked.

“Uh, sure. Why not? I could use some help polishing it up and adding the finish. You can do that after I put it all together,” said Hollow.

Bingo, thought Brass. Now she didn’t have to pay for a gift for the foal, but that still left the parents. “Thanks, Hollow. As for Sprocket and Toko, how about some houseware? I’m sure they could use some... plates, or pillows, or somethin’ for a new couple,” she said.

“...plates and pillows? I think we can do better. Hmmm...,” said Hollow as he continued thinking, looking at the shops’ windows. Then something caught his eye. “I got it! How about that...” He pointed to a kitchen shop that had a blender display in their window.

“A blender? For what?” asked Brass.

“You know- making baby food, smoothies, protein shakes. All sorts of stuff! It’s practical and looks nice,” said Hollow as he made his way into the shop.

Brass rolled her eyes and followed Hollow in. “Good for you. You found something. But what am I going to get them?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Look around. You’ll find something for them,” said Hollow. He picked up one of the blenders and went to go pay for it.

While Hollow was paying for his gift, Brass looked around the store for a present for the party. She wandered through the aisles until something caught her eye. “Well... I guess this will do,” she said. She was looking at set of novelty oven-mitts for the couple. One was a frog and another was a pig. They were on sale so Brass took them to the cashier and paid for them. She met Hollow outside who had the blender already stashed on his back.

“What did you get?” asked Hollow.

“Oh, you’ll see at the party. If they don’t open their presents then, I’ll tell you later,” said Brass.

“Okay. Ready to help me make the crib?” asked Hollow.

Brass sighed and looked to Hollow. “...lead on,” she said.

Hollow led the way, stopping by a shop for wrapping supplies and such. He then bought some wood finish and stain for the final touches at another store. The two of them spent the afternoon putting the crib together at Hollow’s old house construction site. When they were done, they wheeled it back to Accent’s house with a bed sheet covering it.

When they got back, Hollow stashed the crib away while Brass set her saddlebags down and had a snack. She took care of her saddlebag and headed upstairs, seeing the rest of her belongings stowed away in a closet. She put away her knife then cursed at herself for forgetting the frame for the autographed picture. She’d have to get it later. After taking care of all her stuff, she had dinner and turned in.


	21. Foals and Foul-Ups

Brass awoke from her slumber while still on the floor, feeling a bit stiff from a second night on the ground, but for argument’s sake, she’d slept on a lot worse before. She rubbed her eyes and looked to Trixie on the couch, still snoozing. She decided to let her sleep a bit more before waking her up and decided to make some quick food for breakfast. The house was still and no pony was awake yet.

Hearing the sounds of “cooking” downstairs, Hollow woke up and got out of bed. Accent was still fast asleep, so he let her lay. He quickly washed up and went downstairs to see what was up.

Trixie was dreaming. Something was chasing her. It was dark and shadowy but that was all she could tell. She kept running through a spectral forest, the boles hidden by a thick fog. Her pursuer never stopped chasing and always seemed to be one step behind.

In the kitchen, Brass cursed to herself as she tried to work the waffle maker. She couldn’t seem to make it work and really wanted waffles like Trixie had made for her. She then heard Hollow coming down the stairs and looked to him. “Hey, Hollow. Know how to work this thing?” she asked.

Hollow moved over to Brass and looked at the appliance. “Um, not really. Never really eat waffles much,” he said.

Brass frowned and turned back to her waffle making. “Well you’re no help. Thanks a lot,” she said as she grumbled but she finally got the thing turned on. “There! Now all I need is some waffle batter...” She moved over to the fridge and tried looking for some, but didn’t find any. “Hey, do you have any waffle mix in here?”

“Um, I don’t think so. But we do have a box of waffle mix in the pantry,” said Hollow.

“In the pantry? Wouldn’t it spoil if it’s not refrigerated?” asked Brass.

“Spoil? It’s powder,” said Hollow.

“Powder? But when Trixie was cooking it, it was already a liquid. Don’t tell me batter doesn’t already come in liquid form...,” said Brass. She sighed and went into the pantry, retrieving the box and setting it on the counter. “This sucks. I hate when food isn’t already prepared.”

Hollow went over next to Brass and read the directions along with her. “Doesn’t seem that hard. Just add water. Simple, right?” he said.

“And a little milk for extra texture. Huh, all right then,” said Brass. She went and got a bowl and measuring cups, setting them on the counter. Using the measuring cups, she added in the powder and the correct measurements of liquids into the bowl to make two waffles, one for her and one for Trixie. Once the ingredients were all in the bowl, she mixed it up until it was a smooth mix. “Nice. So all I need to do is put it in the waffle maker...” She poured in enough for one waffle and closed it shut. “Then bam! Let it cook.” She set down the bowl and waited.

“Looks like you have it under control. So when are you headed out to the party?” asked Hollow. He got some cereal and milk in a bowl then began eating.

“Whenever Trixie is ready, I guess,” said Brass. She finished one waffle and immediately started the next one. It was a little burnt, but she’ll give Trixie the better of the two.

“Okay. Accent isn’t up yet either. Looks like both our mares like to get extra z’s in, eh?” said Hollow as he nudged Brass playfully, giving her smile. “So... are you the stallion of the couple or the mare? I’m guessing the stallion, right?”

Brass looked clearly appalled at Hollow’s question, turning to him. “Excuse me!?” she asked.

“Well, you don’t know how to cook. You enjoy getting down and dirty a lot. You don’t mind getting in a fight. You hardly wear makeup or dress marely and you don’t exactly act like a mare,” said Hollow.

Brass was just stunned, almost at a loss of words. “And all that makes me unmarely!?” she asked.

Hollow could see Brass was getting aggravated, so he chose his next words very very carefully. “Um... are you saying then that you would suit the role of mare rather than stallion? Surely Trixie isn’t the stallion of the couple,” he said.

“What? Pfft. No. She is the most marely mares of all mares. She is my sweet, perfect little angel. Now why can’t her and I be both the mares in this relationship?” asked Brass.

“I don’t know. Sure, you can both be mares,” said Hollow. He then sniffed the air and smelled smoke. “I think your waffle is burning...”

Brass turned back to the waffle maker and gasped as smoke seeped out the edges. She grabbed a small towel and opened it up, releasing a wave of smoke that attacked her face and leaving the crispy, black remains of a waffle. “Great... well there goes my breakfast,” she said. She began cleaning up the mess, leaving the waffle she already made for Trixie to have.

Hollow sighed and helped Brass clean up, disposing of the burnt waffle and helping her clean the smoke from her face. He got a wet rag and stopped her, wiping the smoke from her cheeks.

Brass stopped, letting Hollow clean her up. She couldn’t help but notice him looking into her eyes as he ran the rag across her cheek. She tried to divert her gaze, but it kept re-orientating itself in his eyes. “Please, don’t look at me like that...,” she said.

Hollow raised an eyebrow, gently passing the rag around Brass’ snout. “Like what?” he asked.

Brass pushed Hollow’s hoof away, stepping off to the side. “You know what I mean. We’re just friends now. Just. Friends. We can’t go back to what we had before I had Trixie. I’m with her now, which means...,” she said before sighing and sitting down at the table. “...we can’t be as touchy-feely around each other anymore, got it? How would Accent feel if she saw you doing this?”

“Is that what you think I was doing? I was just harmlessly cleaning your face. And you think I was going to do something intimate with you? Don’t flatter yourself, Brass. You may be hot and all, but I too am taken,” said Hollow. He sighed, realizing he was getting emotional and sat down too, looking to Brass. “But you’re right. What happened in the past needs to stay there. We both have obligations now, so... yeah. Relationship stuff.”

Brass smiled at Hollow. “...relationship stuff,” she said.

Hollow gave Brass a smile and took another bite of his cereal.

“So... you still think I’m hot?” asked Brass as she gave Hollow a wink while sticking her tongue out at him.

“Of course I do, but don’t tell Trixie I said that,” said Hollow.

“Then that means I’m not doing too bad as a mare, huh? Unless you still think I’m more like a stallion, which means you have a thing for stallions...,” said Brass.

Hollow chuckled. “Yeah yeah, no. You’re not a stallion. You’re a very lovely mare, Brass,” he said.

“Thanks, Hollow,” said Brass. She looked over to the couch and got up. “Well, I better get ready. Trixie could be up any minute now.” She gave Hollow a nod and went upstairs to use their bathroom to get washed up. Hollow gave her a nod as well and continued his breakfast.

Just as Brass had reached the top of the stairs, Trixie walked into the kitchen. “Hello, Hollow,” she said.

Hollow watched Trixie enter out of the corner of his eye. “Morning, Trixie,” he said.

“Do I smell smoke?” asked Trixie.

“Uh, yeah. Brass burnt one of the waffles. She saved the other one for you,” said Hollow as he motioned to a lone waffle resting on a plate on the counter. “Kinda looks burnt, but believe me; it’s better than the other one.”

“Ah. Um. Perhaps letting her cook was a mistake...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah. But she really liked your waffles. And she saved this one for you,” said Hollow.

“Oh. Well... Trixie must make sacrifices for her fans...,” said Trixie. She covered the waffle with whipped cream and strawberries, grimaced, and started to eat it. After taking a few bites, Trixie casually asked. “So Hollow- I understand you and Brass used to be lovers.”

Hollow winced at the sudden conversation topic and looked to Trixie. “Well, kinda. It was a very awkward period for the three of us...,” he said.

“Three?” asked Trixie.

“Yeah. I’m sure Brass is going to tell you sooner or later, but Accent, her, and I kinda had a love triangle going before she met you,” said Hollow as he turned a slight shade of red, a bit embarrassed at the topic.

“I... see. Well, that certainly explains the sleep over...,” said Trixie.

Hollow looked down at his bowl. “Yeah... but you seemed pretty into it. I mean, I didn’t think you’d be so open to kissing all of us like that. It was really hot, so thanks,” he said.

“Hmmm, well- when I’m in the right mood, it’s like I’m a whole different pony... So- are there any little Hollows running around?” asked Trixie.

Hollow almost spit out the mouthful of milk and cereal he had. “What!? No! You mean with Brass!? Of course not. But with Accent, we really haven’t talked about kids yet...,” he said.

“Is our being here an unbearable temptation or a welcome diversion for you two?” asked Trixie.

“Um, I’m not sure I follow. I mean, I don’t mind you being here and neither does Accent. Why, is there something wrong?” asked Hollow.

“Well... Accent doesn’t mind you being intimate with Brass? Or is she... participating?” asked Trixie.

Hollow’s cheeks reddened more. “Well... she did participate in our private sessions, as few in number as they were. And she doesn’t have a problem with Brass, though, I do sense she doesn’t want me being intimate with her anymore. And that’s totally fine! I get it. Accent and I are a couple now and you and Brass are a couple now. I respect that,” he said.

“And... did I hear right that she wants to kiss me?” asked Trixie.

“Maybe not want, but she’d be okay with it if you asked her to,” said Hollow. He raised his hoof up, trying to clarify. “Listen... what happened during that night was a bit much. We were all caught in the moment and let things get out of hoof. Normally we wouldn’t be like that, but you know, things just happen.”

“Well... if it makes Brass happy...,” said Trixie.

“Hey now, you’re her marefriend and she’s yours. If you have a problem, just tell her. She’ll understand. Accent and I had some rough patches and I know what it feels like to have the pony you love hurt you. So do yourself a favor and nip the problem in the bud before it gets too out of control. Believe me, it’ll save you a world of hurt,” said Hollow.

“I’ve tried... she just gets so violent sometimes! It really scares me...,” said Trixie.

“Well Brass is a very passionate and, I guess, violent pony. She’ll fight for what she believes in and especially to protect the pony she loves. For instance, let me tell you a little story. One day, when her and I were walking around Ponyville, we came across a bank robbery. When we moved to stop the thief, I got injured and put out of commission for a bit. She saw this and fought like mad to fend off my attacker and kept me safe. Surely she’s done the same for you,” said Hollow.

“Yeah...,” said Trixie.

Hollow smiled, placing a hoof on Trixie’s. “See? Nothing to worry about. Brass will never hurt you. She only acts the way she does to keep you safe. It’s her own special way of showing affection, if you will,” he said.

“But she hurts other ponies! I- I just don’t want her hurting innocent ponies again...,” said Trixie.

Hollow sighed, thinking about Brass. “You do know what she does for a living, right? And how long she’s been doing it? I know it’s wrong to hurt innocent ponies, though they’re probably not so innocent if Brass is going off on them, but still. Non-criminal ponies shouldn’t be harmed, I know. She’s just... complicated. Has her inner demons, you know?” he said.

Trixie mumbled, “More demons...”

“What was that?” asked Hollow.

“Oh, um- what demons?” asked Trixie.

“I don’t know exactly, but for as long as I’ve known her, Brass has dealt with a lot of stress and challenges. She may not seem it, but every time we’re close, I can see it in her eyes. The look of being worn down. The look of wanting to get away from it all, but can’t. She’s already in too deep,” said Hollow. He sighed while playing with his cereal using his spoon. “She’s been through a lot, I can imagine. She doesn’t talk about her work, but being the pony she is, I can ponder a guess that it’s not the most flattering or ‘moral’ job.”

“Can I ask you a question?” asked Trixie.

“Sure. Ask away,” said Hollow.

“Well, um... Do you think Brass likes me? Really likes me? Or... is she just in love with my stage presence... or so desperate not to be alone that she would settle for anypony...,” said Trixie.

Hollow just paused at that question, thinking it over before giving a sincere response. “Of course she likes you! If she was just in love with your stage presence, she’d be making you wear your cape and hat 24/7 and make you perform magic tricks left and right. No, I think she sees passed all that and likes you for you. As for being desperate, yeah, she was back when she abducted me and almost forced me to be her stallionfriend, but I think she’s better now. If she was really desperate, she would’ve gotten with another pony. I’m sure of it. Besides, she told me she’s had an eye on you for the longest of time,” he said.

“Tell me... about the abduction...,” said Trixie.

“What? You mean to tell me she hasn’t told you about that yet?” asked Hollow.

“...I’d like to hear it from you,” said Trixie.

Hollow looked to the stairs, hoping Brass wasn’t coming and sighed, turning back to Trixie. “All right, I’ll tell you. I’m sure the version she told you won’t be too far from what I’m telling you. She wouldn’t lie to you; she’s not like that,” he said before clearing his throat. “So where should I start, the beginning?”

“Yes,” said Trixie.

“Well, let’s see,” said Hollow as he pushed his bowl aside and focused on the story telling. “It all started after she tried to arrest me and went through that stage of amnesia. Should I go over that as well, or just keep going?”

“Amnesia?” asked Trixie.

“Yeah... the night she came to arrest me, I kinda... bonked her on the head with a large block of wood, thus giving her amnesia,” said Hollow.

“Oh...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah, but it didn’t last long. Only a few days. So after I gave her amnesia, I sorta had to take care of her until she got better. But the thing was, I didn’t want her to get better. I started to fall for her while she had amnesia. She can be really fetching when she’s not trying to arrest you using excessive force,” said Hollow. He chuckled but soon stopped. “Anyway, I started to get attracted to her and then one day, as we were working on my house, I accidentally dropped a piece of wood on her head which reversed the amnesia. So... she tried to arrest me again which ended in a stalemate after I saved her from a falling wall. She flew off in a huff as she left my house in ruins and me wondering what I was going to do. Then days later, that’s when the abduction happened...”

Trixie nodded as she listened to Hollow’s story.

“By this time, I had already gotten with Accent. Actually, I think it happened the day after Brass left. But anyway, the abduction. I was walking home one night to her cottage when suddenly, I was jumped by Brass and Flint, and the next thing I remember, I was in some sort of jail cell. But the weird thing was, Brass was there as well. I’m sure she told you all about this part, about how she faked amnesia, devised this whole plot about us being captured by some unknown organization, and that we were stuck together...”

“Crazy,” said Trixie.

“Yeah, I know. So after I called her out on the charade, we got into a verbal fight, hurtful things were said, then...,” said Hollow as he blushed a bit. “Then things got... intimate.”

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” said Trixie.

“After I basically told her she was worthless, I kinda felt bad for her. So I kinda, maybe... kissed her. Then things got out of hoof,” said Hollow as he shuffled around in his seat. “I may have... taken a certain something from her while in that cell...”

“Picked her pocket, huh? Well, she was distracted...,” said Trixie.

“Hey, I know it sounds bad and a lame excuse, but I was trying to make her feel better. And I knew she had a thing for me, so I thought I might indulge her. Then after that, she set me free, but gave me a choice. She said she’d come by the bar the next day to see if I wanted to be with her on the side along with Accent. I told her that I wouldn’t betray Accent like that, but she insisted on stopping by anyway. And she did. I still told her no, and as you can imagine, she was really upset... so, I kinda poked her again in an adult fashion as a parting gift. And then we got arrested by Frost and the rest is as they say, was history...,” said Hollow.

“That’s quite a story,” said Trixie.

“Yeah... so, you’re not mad at me, are you? I mean, I know this is a lot to take in, and it really doesn’t paint a pretty picture of Brass all that well, but she’s changed now. She’s almost a completely different pony since meeting you. Believe me, she used to be a lot worse, so don’t take her for granted,” said Hollow before sighing. “Trixie, let me ask you a question. Do you like Brass?”

“Yes,” said Trixie.

“Yes... like a lot? or Yes... just a little?” asked Hollow.

“Well... a lot,” said Trixie.

Hollow sat back in seat, crossing his forehooves over his chest. “That doesn’t sound convincing. Brass is a very good friend of mine now, so I want the best for her. I need to know that you’ll look out and take care of her,” he said.

“Maybe you’re right... maybe I’m not good enough...,” said Trixie.

“Now hold on there, I didn’t say that. I mean, you are a good kisser. You’re famous and well financed. You seem like a kind, understanding pony, so you’re definitely good enough for my friend. And Brass isn’t exactly the most wealthy pony out there, nor the smartest, although she claims she is. She is rather attractive though, so I hope you’re not with her just because you think she’s cute,” said Hollow as he chuckled again. “But either way, if you’re still with her now, and she’s happy, there must be a deeper reason for you sticking around.”

“If you say so...,” said Trixie.

Walking down the stairs, Brass appeared before them, strutting in a very confident manner. She was wearing her Hunter-Seeker dress uniform, which was composed of a black jacket, white dress shirt, and red tie. Her uniform was adorned with her rank, nametag, and various awards and ribbons. She held her head up high, her mane styled and pampered to near perfection as it bounced on her head while she walked. Her glasses were spotless and cleaned up right as well as her new captain’s rank, shining brightly on her shoulders.

“Ah, you’re awake, Hon. Ready to head to that foal shower thing?” asked Brass.

“Well, don’t you look fancy! Let’s go,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled at Trixie, raising her chin. “Well, I haven’t worn this in a while, and now that I’m allowed to wear it again, I might as well. Just trying to give off a nice impression at the party,” she said.

Hollow tried to hide his arousal caused by Brass’ new look. He turned away slightly then looked back to her. “Mind if I come with you two? Accent’s still tuckered out. She’ll come by later, I suppose,” he said.

Brass turned to Hollow, still smiling proudly. “You can come along. Some pony has to wheel the crib there...,” she said as she came down the stairs and went over to Trixie, nuzzling her cheek. “Hollow and I already took care of the presents. I hope that’s okay.”

“Trixie has something for the little one, don’t worry,” said Trixie.

Hollow got up from his seat and retrieved the crib from the closet, wheeling it to the door using his magic. “You mares coming or what?” he asked.

Brass gave him a nod and made sure she had the gifts in her saddlebag. She stood by Trixie and helped her up. “Right behind ya,” she said.

Brass, Hollow, and Trixie left the cottage and made their way to the Foal Shower. After walking through town, and following the directions on the flyer, the three of them finally arrived at Sprocket Hoof’s and Toko’s house. Brass made sure her uniform was spick and span and knocked on the door.

Sprocket got up to answer the door, opening it. “Hello. Umm...,” she said before seeing Hollow. “Oh, hey. Come in, come in.”

“Um, thanks,” said Brass as she stepped in followed by Hollow, who was pushing in the gift, then Trixie.

Hollow gave Sprocket a nod and followed Brass inside. “Hey there... Sprocket, right?” he asked.

“Yup,” said Sprocket as she gave Hollow a nod.

“Nice place you have here. Where should we put the gifts?” asked Brass.

“Here is fine,” said Sprocket as she sort of waddled along towards the crib Rockshire made.

Seeing the crib already there, Hollow frowned as he wheeled in his gift. “Oh, you bought a crib already?” he asked, looking to Sprocket. Brass also saw the crib and was a bit discouraged.

Sprocket shook her head. “My friend Rockshire brought it,” she said.

Hollow winced at the mention of her name. “...Rockshire,” he said under his breath. He then unveiled the gift for the foal that was from him, Brass, Trixie, and Accent. It too was a crib that he had fashioned himself and finished with Brass’ help. It was made of wood and had a dark cherry finish. It came with a safety lock for the crib’s sliding side and had wheels so Sprocket and Toko could wheel it wherever they were in the house. Seeing as they already had a crib, though, Hollow felt extra disappointed. “We... made this crib for the foal also...”

Trixie pulled out a plush Trixie doll from her saddlebags, complete with sewn on hat and cape. “This is for the foal too,” she said.

Sprocket smiled. “Thank you. I love it. If we have twins then this will come to use,” she said. She also took the doll and placed it next to the one Voodoo made, looked at it happily. “And this is adorable. Thank you so much.”

Remembering her gift, Brass reached into her saddlebags. “This is for you, Sprocket, or Toko if he cooks,” she said. It was a pair of oven-mitts, one shaped like a pig puppet and the other a frog puppet. “You can use this to entertain the foal while you cook and keep your hooves safe.”

Smiling as Sprocket appreciated the crib, Hollow rolled it next to Rockshrie’s and pulled out his gift for the couple. “And Accent and I got you... a blender! So you can make baby food and smoothies and such,” he said.

Sprocket took the gifts and put them on the counter. “These are amazing! Oh, please, help yourself to some food I made earlier today,” she said.

“That sounds lovely,” said Brass as she looked to Trixie, giving her a smile while she went in for some snacks.

“Nice, thanks Sprocket,” said Hollow as he made his way inside as well, veering away from Brass and Trixie to give them their space. Suddenly, he froze as there was some pony there that made his skin crawl and his mind shatter. It was Voodoo. He let out a shriek of fright and cowered in a ball on the floor. “STOP! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!”

“Wait no! Calm down,” said Voodoo as he got up. “I won’t hurt you.”

Sprocket looked at the commotion, confused.

Hollow peeked open an eye and saw Voodoo come closer. He shut his eyes firmly and kept cowering, not wanting to move.

Brass heard Hollow yell and looked to him. “Sorry, Trixie. Looks like something’s going down with Hollow...,” she said as she left her momentarily and hurried to his aid. “Hollow, what’s wrong!?”

Voodoo reached out a hoof. “Please, I won’t hurt you. Not again,” he said.

“It’s- IT’S VOODOO! I can’t- I can’t go back there again!” said Hollow as he still avoided eye contact with Voodoo.

Voodoo withdrew, stepping away but remaining near as he tried to show he meant no harm.

Brass placed a hoof on Voodoo’s shoulder then stepped in to intervene. “Hey, Hollow. Get up already. You’re embarrassing me...,” she said.

“B- Brass?” asked Hollow as he opened his eyes to look at her. “Arrest this monster! He’s a killer! I saw it with my very own eyes! He killed them and nearly killed me!” he said.

Brass sighed, looking to Voodoo. “Don’t worry about him. He’s just a wuss. Might wanna give us a sec...,” she said.

Voodoo remained silent as Hollow covered his head with his hooves, shivering with fright at the memory of the pain he caused him.

Brass rolled her eyes and knelt down beside Hollow. “Listen to me, this isn’t the same Voodoo that did all those horrible things to you. Right, Voodoo?” she asked.

Voodoo nodded. “She speaks the truth. I am not that monster-,” he said, pausing on that word and the fact that Hollow called him one. “…who hurt you. I want to make amends.”

Hollow opened his eyes and got back on his hooves, immediately standing behind Brass and putting her between him and Voodoo. “You want to make amends!? Well first, bring back the ponies whose souls you’ve taken! Take away the painful memories you implanted into my head! Put yourself in irons and march yourself right into a jail cell, huh!” he said.

Brass frowned and looked to Hollow, getting a hold of him. “Shh! Calm down! You’re making a scene. Just walk it off, or something...,” she said as she pulled him away, bringing him into the kitchen and away from every pony else. “Enjoy the party, every pony! I’ll take care of this trouble maker....” They then disappeared into the kitchen.

Hollow and Brass soon found themselves alone in the kitchen. He huffed and vented his anger and frustration, turning to her. “Just what in the hay is going on!? Why isn’t he standing trial for the crimes he committed,” he said.

Brass sighed, placing a hoof on the bridge of her nose. “It’s a complicated situation, but basically he says he’s had a... change of heart. He says he, with the help of one of his accomplices named Keoki, rid himself of the ‘evil side’ that apparently was the one committing those crimes. Now I’m not saying I buy it completely, but so far he’s been keeping face. As a precaution, I was going to report my findings back to HQ when I head back. Now are you going to act like a wuss for the rest of the party or am I going to have to take you home? And believe me, if you ruin this party for me and Trixie, I’ll make your night a living hell, you get me?” she said.

Hollow scoffed at Brass, shaking his head violently. “You have no idea what pain I suffered because of him! You have no right to tell me to just suck it up and forget!” he said as he paced around the kitchen, fuming angrily. “You’ve changed, Brass. I thought you were my friend and cared about me, but since you left with Trixie, it’s like I don’t even know you anymore!”

Brass sneered at Hollow and bumped heads with him, glaring into his eyes. “Don’t you dare bring Trixie into this! She had nothing to do with this. She’s made my life so much better, so don’t go blaming all this on her,” she said before calming down and moving away from him. “Look, I’m sorry for not being there when Voodoo harmed you, and you’re right- I have no idea what pain you endured, but what’s happened… happened, and there’s no changing it. So all I’m asking is that you play nice for now, give him a chance, and the second he screws up, I’ll have him in chains. Okay?”

Hollow calmed down as well but was still pacing. He then stopped and looked to Brass, tearing a little. He went over and hugged her. “Please, please don’t let him get me again. I don’t think I’ll survive another experience like that...,” he said.

Brass held him close, humming as she calmed him down. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe. Now c’mon, we have a party to enjoy,” she said. She gave him a smile as she withdrew, raising his chin with her hoof. “And if you see Voodoo, try and apologize as a start. I’ll be keeping my eye on him, so you’ll be fine.”

Hollow smiled and tried to muster up enough strength to confront Voodoo. “I’ll try, Brass,” he said. He gave Brass a nod and left the kitchen with her, mingling back with the others.

While Hollow was looking for Voodoo to apologize, Brass went back over to Trixie. “Sorry about that. Hollow just had some bad experiences with the old Voodoo, so he kinda freaked out...,” she said.

“No problem. There’s a residual darkness about Voodoo,” said Trixie as she shuddered. “I understand completely...”

Brass smiled and placed a hoof around her marefriend. “Anything I can get you? Crackers? Punch?” she asked.

“Sure! How about a plate with some of those cheeses and crackers? And that punch does look good,” said Trixie.

“Right away, dear,” said Brass. She gave Trixie a nod and went to the snack table. She was humming to herself, loading up a plate of snacks for Trixie when Hollow came along. “Oh, Hollow. What’s up? Did you apologize to Voodoo yet?”

“Yeah, I did. But never mind that. You see that yellow stallion there?” said Hollow as he pointed to Golden Grape who had just entered the house and was talking to Trixie. “Voodoo says the evil that was once inside him is now in that pony. He said to keep an eye on him and to keep him away from Sprocket.”

Brass looked to the pony Hollow was pointing at and frowned. “...him. Well don’t that make sense. He’s the jerkwad that says he’s Trixie’s biggest fan. He must be evil! Don’t worry, Hollow. I’ll keep an eye on him,” she said, giving Hollow a smile and patting him on the back. “Thanks for the intel, now go enjoy the party. I’ve got work to do...” She retrieved Trixie’s snacks and went back over to her. “Am I... interrupting?” She hovered by Trixie and Golden Grape using her wings, a plate of snacks in one hoof and the punch in the other.

Trixie’s eyes glazed over for a second and then she realized someone was talking to her. “Hmmm? What’s that?” she asked.

Brass set the plate and cup on a table next to them and landed all four hooves on the ground. “I see your number one fan is back for more...,” she said.

“Brass, be nice. I can’t take you anywhere...,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed and snacked on a cracker and piece of cheese. “Don’t worry. I’m behaving, Hon...,” she said.

“Look, I feel like we got off on the wrong hoof last time,” said Golden Grape as he held out his hoof to Brass for a shake. “I don’t suppose we could try again?”

Brass looked at Golden Grape with an unimpressed look, puffing out her chest slightly as she turned her head but kept eye contact. Her uniform shone crisp and clean and she was obviously trying to intimidate him. “Right...,” she said as she reached out her hoof and shook his. “Casing. CAPT. Brass Casing, Hunter-Seeker Corps of the Royal Guard.” Brass suddenly felt a sudden strange sensation, but shook it off as if it were nothing. She kept her eyes set on Golden Grape’s.

“Indeed! I’ve heard many military ponies like Trixie! I imagine she did a show for the troops and you fell in love, right?” said Golden Grape as he laughed at that.

“In fact she did, but it was back when I was still in the Academy,” said Brass as she withdrew her hoof, studying the yellow stallion. “So, what do you do for a living... Golden Grape?”

“Surely you’ve heard of the Grateful Grape Vineyard? The business has been in the family for generations,” said Golden Grape.

“Oh, you own that?” asked Brass as she calmed down a bit. “Love your wines, especially the sweet red ones. I might have to come by one of these days.”

“Funny you should mention that...,” said Golden Grape as he reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a dusty bottle. “This is a fine vintage, aged forty years. You might enjoy it. Anything for a fellow Trixie fan!” He then held the bottle out to Brass.

Brass looked at the bottle and took it with delight. “Thanks, Golden! I- I kinda misjudged you. You’re not so bad after all. I’ll be sure to share it with Trixie later,” she said as she placed the bottle in her saddlebag while smiling.

“Well! That’s an honor- The Great and Powerful Trixie drinking my humble wine! Please, feel free to come by the vineyard anytime- I’ll give you a tour and some more free samples!” said Golden Grape.

“Tour and free samples? You’ve got yourself a deal! Wow, so much to do, so little time. I’ll make sure to schedule a date in when I can stop by. Do you mind if I invite Trixie along too?” said Brass.

“I would be honored!” said Golden Grape.

Trixie smiled, knowing how much Brass enjoyed her wine. “That sounds delightful, Golden Grape! We’ll make sure to come by for a visit soon,” she said.

Brass smiled, patting Golden Grape on the shoulder. “That means a lot to me, to us. I’m glad you’re being so generous. I’ve never been so popular with such celebrities before. I got ties with a vineyard owner, I’m dating a famous performer. Feels nice...,” she said.

Golden Grape smiled, sketched a salute to Brass, and headed over to investigate the refreshments.

Brass watched Golden Grape leave then turned Trixie. “He’s not half bad...,” she said.

“He does seem nice... How’s Hollow doing?” asked Trixie.

“He’s doing fine. I calmed him down and he said he apologized to Voodoo,” said Hollow. She kept the bit about Golden Grape being a potential threat to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his movements. “So, Trixie, how’re you doing? Having fun?”

“I’m fine. Seeing all this-,” said Trixie as she pointed at the house. “It makes me want a place for myself. For so many years, on the road, I lived out of that wagon. But to have a place to call home...”

Brass smiled, placing a hoof back around Trixie as she admired the home’s décor. “I feel ya. I’ve lived out of a military barracks, dorms, and even my office for as long as I remember. It would be nice to call a place home,” she said. She turned her head, meeting Trixie’s gaze and smiling. “And I’d love it if you could share in that dream with me.”

“Wha- what do you mean?” asked Trixie.

“I mean, we could find a place to settle down together. A home in Ponyville, perhaps. I’m sure we can pool our resources and find a nice house where we can live together. I mean, if you want to...,” said Brass.

“I would like that,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled more and hugged Trixie. “When do you want to go house hunting? I’m more than ready to finally move in with you...,” she said.

“How about tomorrow?” asked Trixie.

“Sounds like a plan, Hon,” said Brass as she withdrew from the hug and rubbed Trixie’s cheek. “We’ll find a wonderful home. I’ve got some saved up, so we don’t have to skimp out on luxury. I want to find the best home possible for you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Brass watched Golden Grape leave and sighed with relief. Now she could focus more on her marefriend. “We can head out whenever you like, Trixie. But if you want to stay more, we can,” she said.

“I guess we could head back. Maybe pick up a paper with real estate listings on the way to prepare for tomorrow?” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a smile, nuzzling her neck. “Sounds like an excellent idea. I’ll let Hollow know and then we can thank Sprocket and Toko again on the way out,” she said.

Hollow was drinking some punch when he returned to Brass and Trixie. “Too bad we haven’t seen Accent yet. It’s getting kinda late...,” he said.

Brass looked to Hollow. “Yeah, Trixie and I were about to head on out. You comin’ or stayin’?” she asked.

Hollow finished the cup of punch and licked his lips. “Eh, I’ll stay a bit longer and see if she comes. You two enjoy yourselves, kay? And watch out for Golden and Voodoo. I don’t trust them...,” he said.

Brass gave Hollow a nod, placing a hoof on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I got it,” she said before turning to Trixie. “Shall we head off?”

“Wait, what about Golden Grape and Voodoo? No, hold that thought- we can talk when we get home,” said Trixie as she shook her head sadly. “I wish you wouldn’t keep secrets from me...”

Brass frowned a bit, but gave Trixie a nod. “At home...,” she said. She said goodbye to Hollow and walked with Trixie to find Sprocket Hoof and Toko. Once they found them, they thanked them for the food and hospitality before leaving, heading back into Ponyville.

Making their way back into Ponyville, Brass and Trixie decided to do a little research regarding their new home. They stopped by a realtor’s office to look at the houses available for sale in Ponyville. The two of the stepped inside and picked up some fliers.

“So what kind of house are you thinking of, Darling?” asked Brass.

“Something in a two-story...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked down the listings. “Two-story, huh? Sounds reasonable. And an attic and basement? That would be cool for storage and other stuff in the future,” she said.

“Yes!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, imagining what their home would look like. “Sounds a bit pricey. Do you think we can afford all that?” she asked. All Trixie had to do was raise an eyebrow and Brass had her answer. She looked to Trixie and smiled. “Well then, I guess money isn’t an issue...” She scanned through the listing, looking for an option that met their criteria. “Ooo! Here’s one. It says it’s located in the upper part of Ponyville, a recently built, ready-to-move-in home with two floors, an attic, a basement. It has three bedrooms and two baths on the second floor along with several other amenities.” She then winced at the price. “But that price... I hope it’s worth it...”

Trixie took a look. “It will mean cashing in most of her portfolio but Trixie can swing that...,” she said.

Brass finished looking down the list and didn’t find any others that even came close to what they wanted. “If you say so. I can chip in a lot of my savings too if that’ll help. Want to check the house out? I’m sure some pony around here can give us a tour,” she said.

“Sure,” said Trixie.

Brass took the listing and flew over to one of the realtors’ offices. She knocked on the first door and waited for a response. After a moment, the door opened.

“Hello, I’m Mr. Townsend. Can I help you?” said the realtor.

“Uh, yeah. We’re looking to buy a home in Ponyville,” said Brass.

“Is that so!? When then you came to the right place! We have plenty of options in this here flier, and-” he said before being cut off by Brass.

“We actually have one in mind. This one,” said Brass as she pointed to the flier. “It said you were the one in charge of it?”

The realtor took the flier and looked at the one Brass wanted. “Oh, that’s a lovely home. Finished just last month! In a good part of town, lovely interior. Quite spacious I might add. You and your family looking to move in?” he asked.

Brass looked to Trixie. “Actually... it’s just me and her,” she said.

“Just the two of you? Don’t you think it’s a bit much?” asked Mr. Townsend.

Brass just gave the realtor a firm look. “Do you want to sell us a house or not?” she asked.

Mr. Townsend immediately changed his demeanor and put on a smile. “Of course! Where are my manners? Come. I’ll show you the way to the home,” he said before taking a few things in his saddlebag and leading the two mares to the location.

“This should be fun,” said Trixie.

“I know, right?” said Brass who was obviously excited as they walked along behind the realtor. She gave Trixie a smile and tried to contain her excitement.

After a brisk, relaxing walk through Ponyville, the realtor and the two mares finally arrived at the house for sale. “Here we are! Summermist Manor!” said Mr. Townsend as he took the key from his saddlebag and opened the front door. “Come on in, ladies! We’ve got much to explore!”

Brass still had a smile on her face as she went inside, followed by Trixie. “I’m already loving this place!” she said.

Once they were inside, the realtor closed the door. “Now, as you can tell from the exterior, the home is rather large and has an aesthetic that matches the rest of the neighborhood’s rustic theme. Inside, however, it has a modern, classy feel to it, despite nothing currently filling the rooms,” he said as he moved ahead of the two mares, showing off the front room. The walls were a nice color of grayish shale slates and the floor was a nice wooden finish. The rooms were empty, of course, but that wouldn’t be the case for long. “Here we have a living room, then an open space for a dining area.” He moved at a brisk pace through the home. “And over here is the kitchen, complete with a fridge, oven, running water both hot and cold, and ice box, all ready to go and included in the price!”

Brass listened intently, giving approving nods as the realtor spoke. She then whispered to Trixie, “Not bad so far, huh?”

“Any balconies?” asked Trixie.

The realtor thought for a moment then slapped his forehead. “How could I forget? Yes yes, this way. Back to the top floor,” he said. He led the two back up the stairs and down the hall. He came to a door and opened it up, revealing a balcony hanging over the front of the house. “Here we are. It has a nice view of the surrounding neighborhood. You can let your laundry dry out here or just plain use it for some good old relaxing. Neat, huh? And it offers you pegasi another way in. But don’t worry, this door has reinforced locks like the front.”

“Nice. Very very nice, Mr. Townsend,” said Brass as she looked to Trixie. “Looks like a keeper, eh, Hon?” She gave her a wide grin. “Any other questions for the nice, generous pony?”

“How much of a discount can you give me for cash?” asked Trixie.

Mr. Townsend’s eyes widened at the mention of an upfront payment. “C- Cash? Are you going to pay the full price of this house upfront? Because if you are, I can give you two fine mares say... a ten percent discount? Will that be good?” he asked.

Brass looked to Trixie with surprise. “Are you sure, Hon? I mean, if you pay it all now, I can reimburse you part of the cost later with my savings if you want,” she said.

“Only ten? That’s a shame. Tell you what- let me sleep on it and I’ll get back to you...,” said Trixie.

“Well... who knows? By the time you sleep on it and come back the next day, the house might be sold already. It is in a prime location with plenty to offer a nice family. But what can you do?” said Mr. Townsend.

Brass looked to Trixie with imploring eyes. “I really like this house, Hon!” she said.

“I don’t know. There’s a lot of realtors out there who want to sell the Great and Powerful Trixie a house...,” said Trixie.

Mr. Townsend paused for a moment, looking Trixie over. “Did you say... the Great and Powerful Trixie? You’re her?” he asked.

Trixie cast a minor spell and her hat and cape appeared. “Was there ever any doubt?” she asked.

Once Mr. Townsend saw the hat and cape, his eyes lit up. “I- I didn’t know it was you! Without your cape and hat, I just- Of course I can give you more of a discount. Say... fifteen percent?” he asked as he stood there with a nervous smile, hoping that would be enough for such a celebrity.

Brass stood there alongside Trixie, looking at the realtor with a content grin as if to say, ‘ _Yeah, that’s right. She’s a celebrity_.’

“Well, I was going to do that billboard for that other realtor- gave me such a good deal...,” said Trixie.

Mr. Townsend began to sweat. He couldn’t lose such a deal like that as it would look so good on his resume. “Tell you what. If you pay upfront in cash right now, I’ll give the house to you at a twenty percent discount. That’s my final offer,” he said as he stood there, shaking in his legs.

“Let’s go back to your office so I can call my accountant. I’m sure we could get the money wired over by the end of business today,” said Trixie.

Mr. Townsend sighed with relief, wiping his brow. “Thank you, Ms. Trixie. I’m happy we could do business,” he said. He gave her a nod then led the two out of the house and back to his office.

“You get to plan the house warming party,” said Trixie, turning her head to Brass.

“House warming party? We throw a party for buying a house? Is that... normal?” asked Brass.

“That’s when all your friends come over for the day, you feed them well, and they help you move/paint/tile, etc,” said Trixie.

“Oh... that makes more sense. It’ll be pretty hard to have a party when we have no furniture...,” said Brass after a chuckle. “So when do you want to do that? There’s a nice place in Canterlot that we can do shopping and they’ll send it all back here and help move it into the house. And we’ll also need to move out of Accent’s cottage, but that shouldn’t take long. I don’t have much.”

“Indeed,” said Trixie.

Once they got back to the realtor’s office, Brass sat back while Trixie handled all the monetary transactions. During the process, Mr. Townsend kept praising Trixie and telling her how grateful he was to have her as a client. Brass smiled and sat patiently until it was all completed. Before they left, he asked Trixie to tell her friends about him if they needed help finding a new home in Ponyville. Brass and Trixie thanked him and left the office, heading back to Accent’s cottage with the key to their new home in possession.

“It feels so good to finally have a home! Even though there’s nothing in it, it feels... amazing,” said Brass.

“It does, doesn’t it?” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a smile. “I guess we still have to sleep at Accent’s until we get proper beds for our home,” she said as she nuzzled against Trixie’s neck, exhaling softly as they walked. “But at least we can share a bed when we move in...”

Trixie stopped and gave Brass a look. “Don’t be absurd,” she said.

Brass stopped and looked to Trixie. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“If you are going to stay at Trixie’s house, you will sleep in your own room. We are not married,” said Trixie.

“Trixie’s house? Isn’t it our house?” asked Brass.

“It may be- in time... You presume a lot- we’re just dating,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed and kept walking with Trixie. “I guess you’re right. And I also suppose you’ll be claiming the master bedroom then?” she asked.

“Was there ever any doubt?” asked Trixie.

Brass sighed again. “At least we have a home and I get my own room...,” she said as they approached the road leading to the cottage. “Which reminds me. When we’re in Canterlot, I have to report in to HQ and pick up some things. Maybe I can give you a tour of the headquarters and show you my dorm room and office while we’re there?”

“Sounds interesting,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and nudged Trixie. “Not many non-Guard ponies get to see the inner workings of the Hunter-Seekers, so consider it one of the many privileges of being my marefriend,” she said, giving her a playful wink as they entered into the cottage.

Trixie rolled her eyes.

“What do you want to do now? It’s kinda late to do furniture shopping, and I’m sure you don’t want to help me move my stuff to the house now. I can do that with Hollow later,” said Brass. She plopped down on the couch, making sure her uniform was still in order.

“Big Apple for a nightcap?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled at Trixie. “Love to. Just please don’t drink too much,” she said.

“Did some pony say my name?” asked Hollow as he popped out from the kitchen and walked over to them. “Where have you two been?”

“Hey, guess what! Trixie and I bought a house today! Already paid for it in full,” said Brass as she looked to Hollow.

Hollow stood there, not quite sure what he was hearing. “You two... bought a house?” he asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

“Yeah! It’s an amazing house,” said Brass. She then took a few moments to tell him all about it. “And so we were going to go furniture shopping tomorrow or so.”

“Wow. I look forward to seeing it. Sounds like a lavish home for two amazing mares,” said Hollow as he gave them a smile.

“It is quite the house. Trixie and I were about to head to the bar. Wanna come?” asked Brass.

“Nah. That’s okay. I’m just waiting for Accent to come back from the Foal Shower,” said Hollow.

“Oh, if you say so. We won’t be back until much later,” said Brass as she turned to Trixie. “Ready to head out?”

“Sure,” said Trixie.

#

After spending the day at the Foal Shower and successfully purchasing a new home for the two, Brass and Trixie decided to spend the evening relaxing at Twilight Breeze’s bar, the Big Apple. Brass was still wearing her dress uniform and wearing it proudly as the two mares sauntered into the bar like they owned the place. They found a nice two-pony table and claimed it for their own. Brass called the barkeep over and ordered her drink.

“I’ll have a Trixie Special tonight to celebrate, seeing as it’s this fine mare who inspired the drink. What will you have, Hon?” asked Brass.

“How about a Mudslide?” asked Trixie.

The barkeep gave Brass a nod and went to fill their orders. Meanwhile, she just looked at Trixie with a curious look. “Mudslide?” she asked.

“Cream liquor and coffee liquor,” said Trixie.

“Sounds exquisite. Why the sudden change? Just felt like it, Hon?” asked Brass.

“Yeah,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a smile, enjoying the opportunity to spend some good, quality alone time with her. She sighed, looking on with a lovestruck look on her face. “I can’t believe this is all happening. It’s like a dream come true...,” she said.

“Well, yeah, but...,” said Trixie.

Brass furrowed her brow. “But what?” she asked.

“Oh, never mind- I don’t want to worry you...,” said Trixie.

The barkeep brought their drinks by and left just as quickly as he came. Brass took her drink, but didn’t sip it yet. “C’mon, Hon. You can tell me. We’re a team. We do things together and share in each other’s problems. What’s troubling you?” she asked.

“What if this is all a dream? Just too perfect?” asked Trixie.

Brass took a sip and looked to Trixie, not worried in the slightest. “This can’t be a dream. too much time has elapsed already. If it was a dream, I would’ve woken up and-,” she said, pausing before pushing out the bad thoughts. “Lilly wouldn’t be here. But she’s here, and I’m here, and you’re here. Hollow is here and every pony else. This is real. This HAS to be real...”

“...of course,” said Trixie.

“What? You don’t believe me?” asked Brass.

“I want to believe,” said Trixie.

“Then do so. If anything, I’m supposed to be the skeptical one. What can I do to help put your mind at ease?” asked Brass as she took a sip and leaned in close. “Ask me anything, something that only the real Brass would know.”

“But if we’re both in the dream together...,” said Trixie.

Brass took another sip. “But that’s impossible. My sleeping pills would’ve worn off long ago. And you seem to be in perfect mental health. Red is dead and everything is good,” she said before taking in a longer sip. “You and I get to live our lives together, here, in the real world.” She kept her gaze on Trixie’s eyes.

“You’re right. You must be,” said Trixie before taking several sips of her drink and smiling.

Brass smiled too, drinking her drink. “Do you have anything stashed away somewhere that you want to move to the house? After Hollow helps me move my stuff from Accent’s, we can help you out too,” she said.

“Just what’s in my saddlebags,” said Trixie.

Brass peeked around at Trixie saddlebags then remembered their special ability. “That could either mean a little or a lot. But at least you have it with you,” she said as she finished half her drink. “Say, now that we have a house, I guess we should set aside parts of the house for your siblings, right? It’d be the nice thing to do.”

“Makes sense,” said Trixie.

“I mean, with all the room we have there, I’m sure we can make it work,” said Brass. She downed the rest of her drink and sighed with relief, chewing on a banana slice. “I’m sure Lilly would be ecstatic to find out we have a house now, as well as the others.”

“It will be nice for them to have a safe place to be themselves,” said Trixie.

“Yeah. I’m sure once we furnish it and make it comfortable to live in, they’ll absolutely love it,” said Brass as she gave Trixie a smile, her cheeks starting to redden. She called the barkeep over and ordered another drink as did Trixie after finishing hers. as well. While she waited for her drink, she decided to strike up some casual conversation. “So... I saw you talking with Hollow earlier. Anything interesting?”

“You might say that...,” said Hollow.

Brass just nodded. “What was it, if I may? Did it have to do with stuff that happened while we were away?” she asked.

“No, not really...,” said Trixie.

“Oh. Okay,” said Brass as the barkeep brought their second rounds before leaving. Brass took her drink and started sipping. “You look like something’s bothering you still. Anything you want to talk about?”

“Not tonight,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a nod and took a mental note of that, sipping on her drink. “Anytime you want to, you have my ear. I’ll always have time for you,” she said.

“So... What were you talking to Hollow about? About Voodoo and Golden Grape?” asked Trixie.

Brass stopped sipping then set her glass down. “Oh, them. Well...,” she said as she wiped her mouth with her hoof. She then sighed. “While we were gone, Hollow had a certain run in with that Voodoo character. Do you know anything about him or heard anything about him before the Foal Shower?”

“No,” said Trixie.

“Well, this Voodoo pony... or more specifically, Gemsbok, is a devious character. The Guard has had their eye on him for a while now, or so goes the reports I’ve read. He’s been suspected of pony-napping, arson, property destruction, assault, and even murder. While we were gone, he and Flint tried to stop him from carrying out one of his evil deeds. I haven’t looked into the specifics yet, but the outcome was that two E.S.P. agents were killed, Flint severely injured, and Hollow put under some sort of spell that nearly made him go insane,” said Brass. “So yeah, now you can see why Hollow is frightened by Voodoo, but now, he claims to have changed and gotten rid of his ‘evil side’, the one that did all those crimes. I still don’t buy it fully, but I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt... for now. And Golden Grape? He’s a known accomplice of his and Voodoo told Hollow to warn me about him. That’s all.”

“Voodoo doesn’t seem like the most trustworthy source of information...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah, but our intel officers are and they say Golden is connected to Voodoo, so I’ll take his word for it,” said Brass before she finished half her drink. “But you shouldn’t worry yourself about the matter. I’ll take care of it.”

“I trust you,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled at Trixie. “Thanks, Hon. Though, I really would like to at least visit Golden’s vineyard. While I’m playing along with the tour charade, I’ll be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. It’s the perfect cover,” she said.

Suddenly, Trixie spotted a familiar face enter the bar. “Excuse me, Brass- I need to speak to an old student,” she said before walking over to Duskshine.

Brass watched Trixie leave and sat alone at the table, finishing off her drink and ordering a third. “Oh... okay,” she said. Her third drink arrived and she started sipping it, looking over to Trixie and Duskshine.

Brass was mid-way through her third drink when she saw Trixie sit back down at her table, having finished catching up with her former student. Brass’ cheeks were getting much redder now. “How’s he doing?” she asked.

“Not good. He recently lost somepony,” said Trixie.

“Oh. That’s a shame,” said Brass before she chugged down the rest of her drink and set her glass down with a thunk. “Another one on me, barkeep!” Soon enough, the barkeep came over with Brass’ fourth glass and set it down in front of her. She gave him a nod and took the glass, chugging it down. She finished half of it in one gulp and looked to Trixie, giving her an intoxicated smile. “So, Trixie... _hic_ Had any special moments with your dear student?”

“What do you mean?” asked Trixie.

Brass took another large gulp and smiled. “You know... _hic_ Was he your... ‘favorite’ pony? _Hic_ ,” she said.

“Our time together was intense. I taught him a lot,” said Trixie.

“I bet- _hic_ I bet you two were close. How long... were you together?” asked Brass. She continued sipping her drink, her cheeks bright red.

“Well, to be perfectly honest, Sonia spent most of the time with him. You know how she can be!” said Trixie.

Brass kept her drunken smile on her face, looking at Trixie. “Oh... _hic_ I know how she is...,” she said as she gave Trixie a playful look. “So wh- what happened to you two? _Hic._ He not up to be your student?”

“I don’t know. Several intense sessions, private and focused. Then he just disappeared,” said Trixie.

“Intense? _hic_ Private? _hic_ Sounds like fun...,” said Brass as she guzzled down the rest of her drink, almost dropping her glass before setting it down. “I wish I could have... _hic_ …some intense private sessions with you...”

“Oh, Brass- you know you could just never perform! It’s okay- you just don’t have the right equipment. Nothing to be ashamed of...,” said Trixie as she finished off her second drink and ordered a third.

Brass kept smiling at Trixie, waving her empty glass in the air until the barkeep took it and replaced it with another Trixie Special. She took a long sip of it and smacked her lips. “I- I have ALL the right equipment. Whatchya talkin’ about? _hic_ You don’t think you can... _hic_ …handle me?” she asked.

“Oh, Brass- don’t feel bad. You were born that way. To do what Sonia does so well you just- well- Duskshine has it and you don’t. But don’t feel bad- you have so many other fine attributes!” said Trixie.

Brass scowled and pointed her glass at Trixie, spilling a bit of it. “Pfft... I can do magic! _hic_ See? I got my horn right... _hic_ here!” she said as she pointed to her non-existent horn on her forehead.

“Well... they say it’s not the size of the horn but how you use it...,” said Trixie.

Brass raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of her drink. “H- How you use it, huh? _hic_ Gimme two seconds and I can show you... _hic_ How I use it...,” she said.

“Brass- don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?” asked Trixie.

Brass guzzled down her glass and set it down, feeling woozy. “Drink? _Hic_ Did some pony say drink?” she asked.

“Brass, I think it’s time to stop,” said Trixie.

“Y- You’re not my mom!” said Brass as she waved her empty glass around. “We’re- We’re supposed to be celebrating! _hic_ I got my job! _hic_ We have a house! _hic_ And I love you! It’s all good!”

Trixie pointed at the drink spilled on Brass’ uniform. “I’m not your mom, that’s true. She would be ashamed at the way you’re disgracing the uniform!” she said.

Brass looked down at her uniform, seeing some spillage on it. She frowned then looked to Trixie while grasping her head. She let out a sigh and rested her head on the table. “...ouch,” she said.

“What’s wrong now?” asked Trixie.

“My head... _hic_ My head hurts...,” said Brass.

“I can’t imagine why...,” said Trixie.

Brass groaned a little then turned her head up to Trixie. “Make my head better...,” she said.

“Sleep it off soldier!” said Trixie as she dropped a pile of bits on the table and headed for the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” asked Brass as she watched Trixie leave the table.

“Somewhere else!” said Trixie before storming out of the bar.

“W- Wait up!” said Brass as she tried to get up from her seat but stumbled around, mis-judging her distance and failing to brace herself on a table. She missed it and fell face first on the floor. She winced and finally got to her hooves, shakily leaving the bar in search of Trixie. “Trixie, wait! Why’re you leaving so soon!?” Unfortunately, Trixie was nowhere to be seen. Brass looked all around but didn’t see her anywhere. Her vision was blurry as she stumbled around, looking in all directions. Her head started to pound again as she fell on her flank, holding her head. “Trixie...”

Duskshine exited the bar and wobbled over to Brass. “I, uh, think she went that way...,” he said, pointing in a random direction. “Wait… No...”

Brass looked over to Duskshine and didn’t pay him any attention. “Well buck...,” she said.

Duskshine didn’t hear Brass then accidentally dropped his napkins. “No no no no no no no,” he said as he dove for them before they got damaged.

Brass tried to get up on her hooves, but stumbled back down to the ground. “Wh- Who are you? Is that you, Ms. Sparkle?” she asked.

“No I’m Duskshine. No no no no no,” said Duskshine as he gathered up his napkins.

“What’s wrong with your voice, Ms. Sparkle? You sound... pretty stallionly...,” said Brass.

Duskshine looked at Brass as he was slowly coming down on his buzz. He looked to his napkins then back to Brass. “Do you even remember where you live?” he asked.

Brass held her head, but seemed to remain coherent. “Uh huh. Accent’s cottage. Down the lane...,” she said.

Duskshine stood next to Brass to keep her steady. “Here come on you need help. Just point the way,” he said.

Brass gave Duskshine a nod and used him for support. She gave him a nod in the direction they needed to go and started walking. “Thanks, Ms. Sparkle...,” she said.

Duskshine gave up trying to correct Brass as he was much more sober thanks to the cold air. “So, you’ve known Trixie awhile?” he asked, trying to make conversation while also trying to get his mind off his troubles.

Brass trudged along with Duskshine, trying to remain as alert as she could in her inebriated state. “Yeah. Few months now...,” she said.

Duskshine nodded and said, “I knew her for a month or two.”

“You knew her that long?” asked Brass.

Duskshine nodded. “Yeah, I would have gotten to know her more, but I had an accident... Random cart put me in the hospital for a long time...,” he said.

“That’s... unfortunate,” said Brass.

Duskshine sort of shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Missed out on a lot of knowledge,” he said.

They were almost there, already headed down the path to the cottage. “She’s quite somethin’, isn’t she?” said Brass. “So, what do you know about Trixie?”

Duskshine was snapped out of his trance. “Oh yeah, um, not a lot of personal stuff. Well except this one thing that came up a lot,” he said.

“What thing?” asked Trixie.

“Well, she kept mentioning this one guy she knew... But nothing really about him if I remember right...,” said Duskshine

“Who was he?” asked Brass.

Duskshine shrugged. “Like I said- she only mentioned he existed. That’s about it,” he said.

“Oh... what else do you know about her?” asked Brass.

Duskshine took a minute; it was a long time ago. “When she talked about that guy, she’d look tired... Oh and she knew a lot more about magic than I thought when I first met her,” he said.

“Well, she is the Great and... Powerful Trixie. She’s the best at magic... besides the Royalty,” said Brass before Duskshine gave her a nod.

The two of them finally arrived at the cottage, Brass sighing as they arrived at the front door. “Thanks... for helping me back.”

Duskshine put up a pleasant façade and replied, “No problem. You’ll probably want to drink a lot of water tomorrow. A LOT of water.”

Brass gave Duskshine a nod and went inside. She stumbled around and made it to her sleeping bag, not bothering to change or get in. She muttered Trixie’s name one last time before falling asleep.

#

Brass awoke to a splitting headache, sprawled out along the floor of Accent’s cottage. Her mane was a mess and her uniform was all out of place. She groaned and rolled on her stomach, looking around.

“T- Trixie?” asked Brass, but only silence answered her. She crawled on the ground a bit before she was able to get back on her hooves. She meandered into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, chugging it down. She frowned with disdain as she looked around the empty first floor. “Trixie? You home?” Still, nopony responded.

Last night was such a foggy memory. Brass couldn’t remember most of what happened. Then suddenly something did come to mind: Trixie running out of the bar. She winced at her headache and looked around the cottage frantically “Trixie!? Where are you?” she asked.

Brass searched all around the first floor to no avail. She then thought she heard something upstairs. As she passed by the stairs, she heard a noise from the bedroom. It could’ve just been Hollow and Accent, but she had to be sure. She hurried up the stairs and peeked in. Hollow and Accent were sound asleep on their bed, so where was the sound coming from? She then heard something from the bathroom.

Brass tiptoed past the bed and came to the door, whispering, “Trixie, is that you?” She heard crying from within the bathroom and tried to open the door, but couldn’t. It was locked from the other side. She whispered again, but a bit louder. “Trixie? It’s me, Brass. Are you okay?”

“G- Go away!” said Trixie as she responded in a harsh whisper.

Brass was saddened by Trixie’s tone and remained by the door. “Trixie... I- I’m sorry about last night. I can’t remember much, but I know I must’ve been drunk. I hope I didn’t do anything too... hurtful,” he said. She heard quiet sobbing through the door. “Can I come in?” She tried to sound as harmless and innocent as possible. “I know you’re upset, but we can talk this out. That’s what couples do.”

Suddenly, Brass heard shattering glass and whimpering from within. Hearing the commotion, she started to panic. She pulled at the door, but it wouldn’t budge. She had to think fast to try and get the door open. She then reached into her saddlebag and pulled out her ID card, placing it in the doorframe to try and “pick” the lock. “Hold on, Trixie! I’m coming!” she said as she finally got the door unlocked and swung it open, stepping in and closing it behind her.

Brass saw Trixie lying on the floor crying. There was a little blood on her hoof and shattered glass from the window all over the floor. Brass hurried to her side and knelt down beside her, holding her injured hoof. “Stay still, Honey. There’s glass everywhere...,” she said. She gently pulled out any small pieces in her hoof and got some tissues to wipe away the blood. She stroked Trixie’s mane to keep her calm as she dealt with her wound. “What happened in here? Why are crying? Was it something I did last night?”

Trixie curled up in a ball and just kept crying, rocking back and forth. Seeing as how there was glass on the floor, Brass helped her move off to the side away from it, sitting her down on the edge of the bathtub. Brass sat beside Trixie, placing a hoof around her as she wiped her tears away with a tissue. “Trixie, Hon. Talk to me. What happened last night that made you this upset?” she asked.

Trixie reached around Brass’ neck, holding on for dear life, and whispered. “Get me out of here,” she said.

“Where would you like to go? I’ll take you wherever you want, my love,” said Brass.

“...downstairs...,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a nod and picked her up with her forehooves. She then hovered over the glass using her wings and flew downstairs, setting Trixie gently down on the couch. She then sat down beside her, looking rather nervous and anxious. Trixie reached over and grabbed her blankets, pulling them around her.

Brass just sat there, helping Trixie with the blankets and rubbing her shoulders. She watched her, feeling bad that she made her go through all that trouble because she couldn’t behave. “If- If you want me to leave, I can give you more time alone if that is what you desire,” said Brass. Trixie started crying again but shook her head no before leaning over onto Brass’ lap. Brass smiled slightly and stroked her mane and back, trying to console her dear marefriend. She made sure the blankets kept Trixie comfy as she kept her company. “It’s all right, now. Just take your time. There’s no need to rush.”

Trixie used her magic to levitate her hairbrush over, dropping it beside Brass. Brass saw the comb and complied, picking it up and using it to pamper Trixie’s mane. She gently ran the comb through her hair, careful not to tug on the knots too hard. She cooed and kept stroking her sides to calm her down.

“Anything else I can do for you?” asked Brass.

Trixie’s forehooves came out of the covers and snaked around Brass’ waist. She held her tight, silently crying, and Brass’ coat was slowly soaked with her tears. Brass patted her on the head, rubbing down towards her neck and back with one hoof as she continued combing with the other.

“I’m so sorry I made you upset like this. It pains me to see you unhappy, especially after we were supposed to be celebrating. I really screwed up, didn’t I?” said Brass.

“I need to tell you something now...,” said Trixie.

Brass stopped combing and leaned closer. “Yes, Darling?” she asked.

“Our grandfather... the one who-,” said Trixie.

Brass remained attentive and stroked Trixie’s back. She just gave a nod and kept eye contact with her the best she could. “I’m listening, Hon. But at any time it becomes too painful, you don’t have to go further...,” she said.

“He was in the service. And- And- he was a mean drunk...,” said Trixie.

Brass gulped and cringed a little as Trixie spoke, still stroking her mane. Her granddad kind of sounded like her, no matter how she spun it. “I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t know...,” she said.

“Last night... you were so mean to me... it brought up some bad memories...,” said Trixie.

“Was I really that mean last night? I mean, I can hardly remember it. Did I- Did I... hit you?” asked Brass as she cringed, hoping she didn’t hurt Trixie physically.

“No... but grandpa usually didn’t either. He let words do the damage- when he wasn’t-,” said Trixie as she started crying again.

Brass saw Trixie start to cry and brought her up, wrapping her hooves around the mare. “Shh... it’s okay. I’m not your grandpa. I don’t want to hurt you. Never would I want that,” she said as she rubbed her back, consoling her the best she could.

Trixie sighed and started to calm down, the tears drying up.

Brass reached for Trixie’s wounded hoof and caressed it gently. “What happened to the mirror? Your hoof is hurt...,” she said as Trixie got very still then. She felt her tense up a bit as she stopped moving completely. She continued to look at her hoof then up to her eyes. “Did you... break that mirror with your hoof?” Trixie nodded which prompter Brass to lean down and kiss her injured hoof. “You must’ve been pretty upset then, huh?” Looking to Trixie, she saw her nod again. “I’m sorry I caused you to do that. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Trixie shook her head. “Not you...,” she said.

Brass blinked then said, “I didn’t cause you to break that mirror?” She looked to Trixie who shook her head. “Then what did? Was there something else bothering you, sweetheart?”

“...yes,” said Trixie.

“What was it? You can tell me...,” said Brass as she snuggled with Trixie, nuzzling her neck to put her at ease.

“...I couldn’t stand to look at me...,” said Trixie.

“What!? Why not? You’re the most beautiful mare I’ve ever seen,” said Brass, stroking her mane. “You didn’t need to be upset with yourself. It was all my fault.”

Trixie shook her head. “You don’t understand...,” she said.

“Well, explain it to me. I want to understand,” said Brass.

“You don’t know much about my family, do you?” asked Trixie.

“I know a little...,” said Brass.

“Well, what you don’t know is alcoholism runs in the family. We- We tend to get addicted to things. I’m... not the best with alcohol either. And when I looked in the mirror, I saw him-,” said Trixie before she started crying again. “I don’t want to turn into him...”

Brass held Trixie close, not wanting her to cry. “You’re not him. Far from it. I’d say you even have better control than me!” she said as she tried to hush Trixie, rubbing her forelegs. “I’m with you now and I won’t let your fears become reality.”

“I hope you’re right...,” said Trixie.

Brass rested her head against Trixie’s, snuggling up close. “You’re the only pony whom I love the most. I won’t let anything bad happen to you...,” she said. She then paused, already remembering her failure from last night. “Or at least... I’ll try and not let bad things happen to you.”

“Why were you so mean? Duskshine and I never- he was just a magic student...,” said Trixie.

“Duskshine? What- What did I say about you and him? I don’t... remember,” said Brass.

“You kept saying- he and I- did such terrible things...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked appalled, a surprised look on her face. “I said that!? I- I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t- Your past isn’t my business. I shouldn’t have been asking that...,” she said.

“Then you kept saying you had a horn and could do magic and spilled your drink all over your nice uniform...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked down at her shirt and jacket and smiled slightly. “Oh, don’t worry about this. It’s seen worse action than some spills. I can easily get it cleaned when we head to Canterlot for the furniture and such,” she said as she wiped her jacket while turning to Trixie. “But I said I had a horn? Gee, I must’ve been really drunk...”

“Yes, you were,” said Trixie.

“I really must’ve let myself go. I’m so sorry about that,” said Brass.

“It- It’s okay. I just... overreacted...,” said Trixie.

“No no, you had every right to be angry at me,” said Brass as she caressed Trixie’s head with her hooves. “It was my fault for having too many drinks. I shouldn’t have embarrassed you like that in public.”

“Did you... get home okay?” asked Trixie.

Brass thought for a moment and remembered Duskshine. “Uh, yeah... I think so. I must’ve if I woke up here all right. I think... there was a purple pony. I can’t exactly remember fully,” she said.

“Do you... blackout often?” asked Trixie.

“Blackout? No, not very often. Actually, that rarely happens when I drink, since I usually drink alone and need to make it back to my dorm somewhat sober. I guess this time I got too complacent and... let myself go,” said Brass as she looked down, ashamed.

“That’s okay. Next time we should do that alone with friends,” said Trixie.

“I- I guess...,” said Brass as she rubbed Trixie’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry...”

“We will grow and learn together, my love,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled. “Thanks, Darling,” she said. She then felt her sticky, dirty uniform. “Maybe I should change out of this. I’ll get it cleaned later. Then maybe, afterwards... we can go shopping to cheer you up?”

“That sounds like fun,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a nod and got off the couch, giving her a kiss on the forehead before getting up. She went upstairs and got undressed, stowing her uniform away in her saddlebag piece by piece and washing up. She came back down wearing her old field uniform with the ranks on it that time. “Wanna freshen up a bit before we head out?” she asked.

“Is the glass gone?” asked Trixie.

“Yeah, I cleaned it up already. We’re going to need to buy Hollow and Accent a new mirror while we’re out too...,” said Brass.

“Yeah,” said Trixie.

Brass moved over to Trixie, her saddlebags filled with her dirty uniform and all the bits she had available. “Well, I’ll let you do what you need to do before we go. I need some more water...,” she said. She went into the kitchen, filling another glass with and chugging it down.

Trixie went upstairs and took a nice, long, hot shower. She got cleaned up and headed back downstairs. Meanwhile, Brass was in the kitchen, trying to keep herself well hydrated. She set her glass down and looked to Trixie.

“Feeling better, Hon?” asked Brass.

“Lots!” said Trixie.

“That’s good,” said Brass as she got up from her seat and stood by Trixie. “I’m excited to get some stuff for our house. Maybe we can finally sleep there tonight. What’d ya say?” She gave her a smile, trying to get her mind off of yesterday.

“Yeah...,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a hug then walked with her to the door. “It’ll be fine, Trixie. We can make this work. I want to be with you,” she said.

“I know, I know…,” said Trixie.


	22. A Place to Call Home

Brass smiled at Trixie and left the house, heading to the train station to catch a train to Canterlot. The two of them got on a train and found a booth to sit in. “What do you think we should buy first? Bedframes and mattresses? Or stuff for the living room?” she asked.

“A bed for me and a comfy futon for you,” said Trixie.

“What? No way, gal. I’ll find a bed for one of the other bedrooms and claim it as my own. You know, until you’re finally comfortable sharing a bed together...,” said Brass.

Trixie gave Brass a playful shove. “In your dreams...,” she said.

“You might get pretty lonely in that big room all by yourself. I know I can handle sleeping in one of the smaller rooms by myself. Basically how I’ve lived all my life. But will you be okay?” asked Brass.

“I think so,” said Trixie.

“All right then,” said Brass as she snuggled with Trixie. “Maybe I can use my military discount on the furniture, eh? Or will you be able to pull off your celebrity status discount again...” She stuck her tongue out at her playfully.

“...we’ll see...,” said Trixie.

Soon enough, the train arrived at Canterlot and the two mares got off. Brass got her bearings down and turned to Trixie. “Well, we could go furniture shopping now or I could get my business at HQ settled and give you the tour. What do you wanna do first?” she asked.

“HQ- business then pleasure,” said Trixie.

“Business it is,” said Brass.

Brass led the way through the streets of Canterlot with Trixie and made their way to the Hunter-Seeker HQ. When they got there, Brass approached the door guards and they gave her a salute.

“Good afternoon, ma’am!” said one of the guards.

“Afternoon, sergeant,” said Brass as she returned the salute “Just stopping by to get some things and report in. And I also have a plus one, so give her one of the guest lanyards.”

“And whom might this be?” asked the guard as he looked to Trixie with a curious look.

Brass stepped between him and Trixie, giving him a firm look. “She... is the Great and Powerful Trixie… and also my marefriend. Just showin’ her around while I take care of a few things. Now give her a lanyard...,” she said.

The sergeant gulped and gave Trixie a guest pass. “Here you go, ma’am. Please where it at all times for your safety,” he said as Trixie put it on, giving him her best glare. The guard started shaking in his legs, stepping aside for Brass and Trixie. “Welcome back, ma’am. It’s good to see you back.”

Brass gave the guard a nod and stepped inside along with Trixie. Once inside and in the lobby, Brass loosened up and gave Trixie a smile. “See? That wasn’t too bad...,” she said.

They walked along through the halls of the building towards Brass’ office. Ponies were busy about, moving files from office to office along with armed E.S.P. wandering about. Trixie looked on, taking it all in.

Brass took the most direct route to her office as a lot of the more sensitive areas were off limits to guests. The decor was rather conservative, only sticking with the essentials while maintaining a classy look to the interior. Brass and Trixie passed by several H.S. and E.S.P. personnel who gave Brass respectful nods and Trixie curious looks. Along the way, Brass pointed out the basic areas, like the cafeteria, break rooms, the officer club, and other things, though, the classified offices and areas she didn’t even touch. Soon enough, they arrived in front of Brass’ office.

“And here is where all the magic happens...,” said Brass as she pushed open her office door and took a deep breath, inhaling its scent. “It’s been so long since I’ve been here. C’mon in...” She walked in, making sure everything was just as she left it. Trixie followed her in and looked around.

In the middle of the room was Brass’ desk and two chairs set in front of it. There was a stack of papers in her inbox, but they were mostly informative reports and not much in terms of things needing to be done ASAP. To her right were three filing cabinets and a table where she kept a coffee maker and her assortment of alcohol. Behind the desk was a bookcase of references and archived paperwork. Displayed on the walls were her various tools of the trade, things like her knives, harpoons, and other weapons she’d accumulated over the years. Along with those, Brass also had framed several of her awards and commendations as well as various training certificates.

“Have a seat wherever you like. I’ll be back in a few after I drop off my uniform and check in with my superior. Feel free to poke around or have a drink, but please... don’t touch any of the weapons. Don’t want you getting hurt,” said Brass as she gave Trixie a smile and nuzzled her neck.

Trixie sat down on Brass’ chair, put one of Brass’ hats on her head at a jaunty angle, and put her hooves up on the desk. “This will do nicely!” she said.

Brass gave Trixie a smile and shook her head. “Just don’t break anything or hurt yourself. I’ll be back in a jiffy,” she said before leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

Trixie reached over and poured herself a drink. She took a sip and sat back, breathing in the scent of Brass and smiling. She then dozed off, dreaming martial dreams.

While Trixie was chilling in her office, Brass dropped her dress uniform off at the Hunter-Seekers’ personal drycleaners. She asked around for Flint, but he was out doing errands in Manehatten. Once she had taken care of her uniform, she reported in to her superior. He welcomed her back and got her up to speed on Hunter-Seeker affairs. They talked about current threats in Equestria, her benefits and reinstatement, and her new duties. It took them about an hour to go over it all before she was dismissed. She sighed happily, finally getting all that out of the way and returned to her office. She hoped Trixie wasn’t too bored in there. When she arrived, she opened the door and saw her snoozing.

“At least nothing’s broken...,” said Brass as she closed the door and walked over to Trixie. When she got closer to Trixie, she heard her mumble something in her sleep. She thought she heard her name and leaned closer to Trixie. “Hey, Babe. You awake?” She then heard Trixie mumble something about a bed.

Brass let her snooze a bit more while she got her office in order. She took her weapons from the wall, getting reacquainted with them as she swung them around her office. She put most of them in her saddlebags but left some of her knives there. She also picked up some paperwork and a few books, stashing them away as well. While she was working, Trixie was making some happy noises in her sleep. After Brass finished getting what she needed, she moved back to Trixie, noticing her still sleeping soundly. She smiled as she heard her purring a bit and just wanted to watch her sleep, but they had things to do and she had to stop by her dorm room on the way out.

Brass nudged Trixie gently, whispering in her ear. “C’mon, Trixie. Time to wake up now,” she said.

“Wha..?” asked Trixie.

“You dozed off there. Were you having a nice dream?” asked Brass.

“Oh, yes...,” said Trixie before giving a big yawn. “All done?”

“Just need to pick up a few things from my dorm room then we can go shopping. I’m sure you’re eager to get our house loaded up with classy, brand-new furniture, huh?” asked Brass.

“Well...,” said Trixie.

“Hmm? Something you wanted to do first?” asked Brass.

“Well, we don’t have to get everything today. Also- are you any good working with wood?” asked Trixie.

“Wood? Like... carpenter stuff?” asked Brass.

“Well- yeah,” said Trixie.

Brass shook her head. “No idea... Why do you ask? Thinking we can just make some stuff on our own?” she asked.

“No, but we can get some beat up furniture cheap. Strip it, sand it, stain it, or paint it. A project to work on together!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, placing a hoof to Trixie’s cheek. “Together, huh? Sounds like fun. Sure, we can get some thrift stuff, but the essentials, like the bedframe and dining set, needs to be brand new. I have expensive tastes...,” she said.

“I see. Get a hefty re-enlistment bonus, back pay, and an advance while I was sleeping?” asked Trixie.

“No... but I do have some saved up, and you paid for the house all by yourself, so the least I can do is help pay for the furniture,” said Brass as she gave Trixie a smile. “And I guess we can find a thrift store in Ponyville to get some of the furniture, and even Hollow can help us out since he’s a wood worker. Maybe not the most artistic, after comparing Rockshire’s crib to his, but at least he can be helpful. Hers was prettier but his was more practical.” She then adjusted her saddlebags. “Ready to go?”

“...can I keep the hat?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked to the top of Trixie’s head and saw she was still wearing one of her field hats. It was one of her boonie hats for desert ops, but she didn’t use it much. It was a nice tan color with a desert camo pattern. “Sure. Just don’t lose it, kay?” she said.

“I won’t,” said Trixie.

Brass pulled the brim down over Trixie’s eyes and smiled. “It’s a good look on ya, she said. She chuckled and moved to the door, opening it up. “Let’s get going. Our house isn’t going to furnish itself...”

After Brass had let Trixie have her nap in her office, they quickly made a detour and went to Brass’ dorm room to pick up a few things. The room was meant for a single pony, boasting only a small cot, wardrobe, desk, and sidetable. Brass filled her saddlebags and gave Trixie a smile on her way out, shutting the door behind them. The hat on Trixie’s head made her chuckle, seeing it as such a contrast to her usual hat. Once Brass had finished all her business at the HQ, the two mares left the building and headed into the city. They walked through the streets and came to a furniture store in the market district.

“After you, Sweetheart,” said Brass as she stood there, holding the door open for Trixie.

Trixie swept into the store. Brass followed her in and closed the door, standing before a large showroom of all sorts of pieces of furniture. She gave the area a quick scan and smiled happily, looking at all the classy, beautiful pieces there. She turned to Trixie and smiled, giving her a quick hug.

“This is going to be so much fun! Thank you! Thank you so much for buying that house for us. I promise to keep it clean and in good condition,” said Brass.

“Yes, yes- we’ll set you up with a nice mare cave in the basement. Every soldier needs a little R&R from time to time...,” said Trixie.

Brass nuzzled Trixie’s neck and walked along with her. “Aw, that’s sweet. But I can’t keep the basement for myself. I’m sure we can-,” she said before suddenly remembering something. “Hey, do your siblings know we have a house now? We might wanna try and fashion a few areas just for them so they don’t feel left out...”

“Let’s just try to get the basics for now. I’m thinking a bed or two, a futon (for company), maybe a few comfy chairs, a couch, maybe a folding table and some folding chairs if we have more company. We can get more stuff later...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah. I suppose,” said Brass. She smiled and made her way into the bedroom section of the showroom with Trixie. There were many fancy bedframes and styles to choose from. “So... which one are you feeling right now? Any of them stand out to you?”

Trixie saw a grand, four-post bed with a canopy. “That will do for Trixie- what do you want for the guest room?” she asked.

Brass looked at the frame as well, giving a nod. “Looks snazzy. I can get used to that. As for the guest room, something a bit smaller. Not too big. Um... this one will do,” she said as she moved over to a simple, full-sized bed with a wooden headboard. The frame and headboard were already finished and engraved. “I can easily sleep on this with enough room and have plenty for an extra occupant...” She gave Trixie a wink.

“Dream on...,” said Trixie.

Brass chuckled and made note of the bed ID numbers so she could order them later. She had picked up a small notepad and pencil on the way in. She and Trixie moved on to the living room furniture for the futon, couch, and chairs.

“So... if we were to get married, sleeping together wouldn’t be a problem?” asked Brass.

“What a bold soldier we have here! Let me give you some advice- the proposal better be a lot better than that before I’ll say yes...,” said Trixie.

Brass blushed, looking away momentarily. “I- I really wasn’t proposing. I was just asking a question. But... if you really want me to propose, and would be okay with it, I’ll make it the most memorable proposal in history,” she said. Before looking back to Trixie and giving her a nervous smile.

Trixie rolled her eyes and walked away. Over her shoulder, she mentioned, “I trust that’s not all you can think about. If you expect me to marry you just so you can sleep with me, well, you should probably look elsewhere...”

“What? No! I wasn’t just thinking that,” said Brass as she hurried to catch up with Trixie. “I know how that must’ve sounded, but the two weren’t directly connected. One thought just led to the other, then... you know. I’m sorry if that sounded shallow, but sleeping together is the least of reasons why I want to be with you.”

Trixie spun on her hoof and faced Brass. “So I’m ugly now, hmmm?” she asked.

“Wha? No, I didn’t say that!” said Brass. She then sighed and placed a hoof on Trixie’s shoulder. “Look, you’re the most beautiful, talented, smartest mare I know. You accept me for who I am and I appreciate that. I accept you for who you are, and we’ve worked through so many problems and troubles together. After all we’ve been through, we’re still together. If that isn’t what marriage is really about, then I don’t know what is.”

“Better... but still not good enough. Keep working on your delivery,” said Trixie before spinning back around away from Brass and walking over to look at some recliners.

Brass rolled her eyes and groaned a bit, following after Trixie. She looked around the various recliners with her, testing the reclinability and comfyness of the chairs. “So where would you like a recliner? Living room or basement? And where do you plan on putting the futon? I see some of those over there,” she said.

“I think the first floor would work for the recliners and the couch. We can put the futon in the basement,” said Trixie.

“Sounds like a plan, gal pal. I’m liking this recliner, though,” said Brass. She was reclined on a comfy chair, her hindlegs on the hoof-rest and her forehooves placed behind her head, laying comfortably. She was totally unprepared for the cushion that came sailing over and bopping her on the nose. She opened her eyes and nearly leaned back too far in the chair, almost falling over. She looked around then glanced to Trixie, sitting up in the chair. “Did you throw that?”

“Of course not, Brassie- that would be wrong!” said Lilly who had traded places with Trixie.

Brass eyed Lilly, thinking she heard a sudden voice change there. “Right... So… are we good on this recliner then, Trixie?” she asked.

“The Great and Powerful Trixie has no time for your foolish questions. Instead, she must test this bed out here,” said Lilly as she climbed up and started bouncing on it. “Well, it seems okay but I need a second opinion. Get up here!”

Brass got up off the recliner and hurried over to Lilly, speaking to her in a harsh whisper. “Trixie, what are you doing!? You can’t just mess up the floor models like that!” she said.

“You would not understand being not so Great and Powerful!” said Lilly as she stuck her tongue out at Brass.

Brass stepped up to the bed and looked up at Lilly bouncing on it. “...is that you, Lilly? Trixie would never be doing this in public,” she said.

“Jump with me and perhaps you will have your answer!” said Lilly.

Brass looked around the show room to make sure no employees were looking. She sighed then got on the bed with Lilly. “If we get in trouble, you’re paying for this...,” she said.

“This bed might look good in one of the guest bedrooms... However, you should never buy a bed without testing it!” said Lilly.

Brass tested the bed then began bouncing slightly. “You think so? I can make a note of that if you want. Now can we move along before we’re caught? You can jump on the bed all you want once we get our own. But not now...,” she said.

“Harrumph! Fine!” said Lilly as she held her forehooves out. “Well?”

Brass got off the bed and held her hooves up to catch Lilly. “...c’mon. Off you go,” she said.

Lilly jumped into Brass’ hooves, giggling all the way. She held on tight and said, “Come on! Flap those wings! I wanna fly!”

Brass huffed as she held onto Lilly using her forehooves and stood on her hind legs. She then used her wings to hover and move on to the next area. “I’ll give you a proper flight on our way home, but we have business to attend to first. Still need to get the couch and futon. Can you help me with that?” she asked.

“Gosh! Okay... I guess... if you promise...,” said Lilly as she stepped away, crossed her forehooves across her chest, and gave her another harrumph.

Brass rubbed the top of Lilly’s head and smiled. “Sure. Once we got off the train in Ponyville, I’ll give you a ride back to the house,” she said as the two of them continued on to the couch and futon section. Brass looked around while Lilly did her thing. “Hey Lilly, come here for a sec.”

“Trixie does not know what you are talking about. Still, Trixie will come there even though Brassie has forgotten what her name is...,” said Lilly as she walked over.

Brass rolled her eyes and smiled. “Okay, ‘Trixie’, what do you think of this futon? It can easily sit two ponies comfortably and can fold out into a bed. Nice, huh?” she asked.

“Do you think it can pass the bounce test?” asked Lilly.

“I wouldn’t try it, but I’m sure it’ll do just fine at home,” said Brass as she stood by Lilly and looked at the piece of furniture. “Find anything interesting while you were looking around?”

“Well... In the back I did see a nice dart board, a pool table, a table tennis table, and a foosball table... And they had a really nice record player as well...,” said Lilly.

“Wow, you found all that? I guess we can talk with Trixie later about buying some fun things later, but right now she just wants the essentials. So we got the futon out of the way, the beds, recliner. We can probably get the folding table and folding chairs at a lower-end store in Ponyville when we go scouting for more furniture. Just need the couch now,” said Brass.

“Well... it better be super comfy...,” said Lilly.

“Don’t worry, Hon. It will be,” said Brass. They went around a few walkways and looked at a group of couches. There were all sorts available on the show floor including ones that sat two ponies, three ponies, and larger, L-Shaped couches. They were made from all sorts of materials and sported various designs. “So many choices and they all look comfy.”

Lilly jumped on one of the large L-shaped couches and snuggled into the cushions, almost disappearing. “This will do!” she said.

Brass walked over to the couch and looked it over, inspecting it with her usual attention to detail. The cushions were firm, yet comfy as she sat down on it. She laid out on it and sighed at how nice it felt under her body. “Yeah... this one’s nice. It’ll look great in our living room,” she said. She then got back up and wrote down the ID number. “I think that just about does it. I hope Trixie likes our choices that we picked out.”

“Uh, um- of course I do! There was never any doubt!” said Lilly.

Brass raised an eyebrow, smiling at Lilly as she tried to imitate Trixie. “Whatever you say, ‘Trixie’,” she said. She then chuckled and wrapped a wing around her as they made their way to the check-out.

Lilly picked up several lollipops and dropped them at the checkout counter. Brass handed the item list to the employee at the cash register and noticed the lollipops. She gave Lilly a smile and pushed them towards the clerk as well. “And these too,” she said.

The clerk gave Brass a nod and added them to the bill as well. Brass pulled out her savings from her saddlebag and paid for the lollipops, furniture, and rush shipping. The rushed shipping meant everything they bought was going to be at their home by nightfall as well as moved into the house. Once that was taken care, Lilly and Brass made their way back to the train station to catch a ride to Ponyville. They found an empty stall and sat down.

“Excited to see our house, Lilly?” asked Brass.

“Trixie thinks Brassie is confused. Trixie is excited to get back to the house and see all the furniture,” said Lilly as she unwrapped a strawberry lollipop and started working on it.

“Well they should be there later this afternoon. Don’t expect it all to be there when we get back. It’ll take some time to get it from the warehouse and transported to Ponyville,” said Brass as she looked over to Lilly and seeing her with the lollipop which made her smile.

“Awwww... I don’t like to wait! We need to do something fun instead!” said Lilly.

“Until the furniture arrives? Um, all right. Hey, did you want to go to the roller skate rink? We didn’t get a chance to do that earlier,” said Brass.

“Yeah!” said Lilly.

“Sounds like a plan then,” said Brass. She sat next to Lilly on the bench, secluded in their own stall. While they were riding the train, she remembered the last time Lilly and her spoke. She needed to apologize for that and then was as good a time as any. “Hey, Lilly?”

Lilly shook her head. “How could you tell it was me, Brassie?” she asked.

Brass was caught off guard by Lilly’s question and prolonged the apology. “Just call it an officer’s intuition,” she said, smiling and giving her a wink.

“Well... okay... Just don’t make a habit of it...,” said Lilly.

“Why? Do you like acting like your sister? I love you the way you are, Lilly. You don’t have to act like Trixie for me to like you,” said Brass.

Lilly rolled her eyes. “Don’t get all sappy on me, Brassie,” she said.

“Well, there’s one more thing... I wanted to say before I get off my soap box,” said Brass as she fidgeted in her seat, anxious and nervous.

Lilly almost harrumphed but stopped at the last minute, uncrossing her forehooves. “Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

Brass looked over at Lilly and placed a hoof on her shoulder. “Not you. Me. I just wanted apologize for what happened... a few nights ago,” she said.

Lilly looked at her forehooves. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Brassie. You did really good for your first time painting. You’ll get better!” she said.

Brass shook her head. “I mean... for daring you to kiss me. I shouldn’t have done that. And I promise, it won’t happen again,” she said before sighing and looking down at her lap.

All the bluster and bravado drained away from the filly as Lilly said in a quiet voice, “Good. I’m just glad Sonia...”

Brass tried to look at Lilly, but couldn’t. “I know...,” she said.

Lilly handed Brass a lollipop. “Here- this’ll make you feel better,” she said as she reached over and patted Brass’ head.

Brass took the candy and gave Lilly a weak smile, unwrapping it and placing it in her mouth. “Thank you, Lilly,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” said Lilly.

The two rested together as the train made its back to Ponyville. When it arrived, Brass and Lilly departed and stood on the platform. Brass stretched her body and wings then looked to Lilly. “Ready to touch the sky?” she asked before kneeling down and spreading her wings, opening her back for Lilly.

“Giddyup!” said Lilly as she jumped on Brass’ back.

Brass braced herself and looked ahead of her, readying her wings. “Here we go! Hang on tight!” she said. She then got a small running start and leapt into the air. As they were gaining altitude, Lilly yelled something about Falcor and started laughing. “What was that, Lilly?” asked Brass as she made sure to fly steady. They headed into town in search of that roller skate rink she recalled seeing once.

“It’s a long story, Brassie. You might even say it’s... neverending!” said Lilly before giggling at that.

Brass just shook her head and focused on flying. “Any requests, pilot? I may not be able to do a Sonic Rainboom, but I got a few aerial maneuvers up my sleeve,” she said.

“Loop-de-loop!” said Lilly.

“Loop-de-loop coming right up! Hang on tight, Lilly!” said Brass as she got more altitude and prepared herself. “Ready!?”

“Yeah!” said Lilly.

Brass then dove to gain speed then pulled up, doing a loop and straightening out once she did the full maneuver. To spice things up, she dove again and did another loop, doing that one in a longer loop to give Lilly more air time upside down. After the second loop, she leveled off and checked in on her. “How was that!?” she asked.

“Woo-hooo! Go Brassie go!” said Lilly.

“Anything else? Barrel rolls? Zig-zags? Upside down?” asked Brass.

“Do a barrel roll!” said Lilly.

“Roger that!” said Brass. She gained some speed and did two consecutive barrel rolls, spinning slowly to give Lilly the most time in the spin. “You better not get sick back there!”

“Nope! Faster!” said Lilly.

“Faster, huh? Okay, let’s do a straight dive towards the skating rink. I see it down below. Now hang on!” said Brass. She smiled and gained altitude again, climbing above the clouds. Once she was high enough, she hovered a bit. “Ready!?”

“Yes!” said Lilly.

After hearing the signal, Brass did a twirl and went into a straight dive, almost at a ninety-degree angle. She kept her forehooves stretched straight in front of her as the speed pulled at the corners of her mouth. Lilly squealed with delight as they dove down towards the ground. Not wanting to taunt danger, she pulled out of the dive at a safe distance, leveling off and slowing down. She flew down to the rink at a steady pace and landed in front of the entrance, all four hooves touching down.

“Thank you for flying Air Brass. Please exit to your right or left,” said Brass as she knelt down for Lilly to get off.

Lilly took that opportunity to tickle Brass mercilessly. Feeling Lilly’s hooves tickling her, Brass nearly fell to the ground giggling, but she somehow remained to keep standing.

“Oh! You’re such a tease, Lilly! I let my guard down and you pounce on the opportunity. I’ll get you back later,” said Brass as she continued to squirm, her wings flaring out. Lilly continued to tickle her, not relenting in the least. Brass continued to laugh out loud, finally succumbing to Lilly’s onslaught and collapsing to the ground with Lilly on top of her. “Please, stop! Not in public, Lilly!”

“Harrumph!” said Lilly. Still, she did stop.

Brass caught her breath and recovered, getting back on her hooves. She fixed her uniform and saddlebags then looked to Lilly. “You’re such a little scamp. I hope you have enough energy for some skating, huh?” she said as she opened the door for Lilly as she danced ahead.

Brass followed Lilly in and looked around. The skating rink was somewhat filled, but there was still enough room on the floor to freely move about. She and Lilly approached the counter and got their skates, asking for the hoof size and moving to a bench to put them on.

“Do you know how to skate?” asked Brass.

“Harrumph!” said Lilly.

“Well, neither do I. Never got to do this as a filly, but I always wanted to...,” said Brass.

“I will teach you!” said Lilly.

“Okay. Sounds like fun,” said Brass as she helped Lilly with her skates before putting on her own. She remained sitting on the bench, tentative to get on her hooves. “So... it’s not too hard, is it?”

“Do you ice skate?” asked Lilly but Brass shook her head. “Well, um- try to keep your hooves under you. You can do it!”

“All right, I’ll try. Lead the way to the rink. I’ll be right behind you,” said Brass.

Lilly raced out on to the rink and was soon racing between the other skaters.

Brass watched Lilly speed off and looked to her own hooves, anxious about the whole ordeal. She used her wings and flew onto the ring, hovering in the center. She got leveled out and slowly descended, making sure all four hooves hit the ground at the same time. Once she was down, her legs remained stiff as she tried to remain standing.

“Uh, Lilly? H-how do I move?” asked Brass.

“Um, you turn your hoovsies and push off- like this,” said Lilly as she skated over to Brass, showing her what she meant.

Brass watched Lilly and tried to imitate it, but just as she did, she lost her balance as the skates started rolling all over the place. “Whoa! Watch out!” she said. The skates rolled out from under her as she fell on her plot and groaned a bit. Lilly skated over, managed not to laugh, and helped Brass up. Brass thanked her and got back on all fours, not moving for a bit. She then used her wings and started fluttering, using it to move her forward. “I guess this works too...”

Using her wings was rather tiring, so Brass stopped and tried to use her legs again. She was leaning against the outer wall, propped up against it for support. Watching the other ponies, she decided to give it another go. She pushed off with one of her hind legs and the opposite forehoof, propelling her forward. She smiled at her small success, only moving a foot or two.

“I- I did it!” said Brass as she then heard a ‘Yay, Brassie!’ from somewhere in the rink. She looked around for Lilly and spotted her on the other side. She sighed and repeated her actions, moving only a tad bit at a time. Eventually, she skated over to Lilly, grinning with satisfaction. “I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

Lilly gave Brass a hug. “See! Must be your awesome teacher!” she said.

Lilly hugging her nearly made Brass lose her balance, but she adjusted, nuzzling her neck with her head. “Thanks, Lilly. This is quite fun once you do it a few times,” she said.

“Good!” said Lilly as she grabbed Brass’ wing and started pulling her along. “This’ll be fun!”

“Ow! Ow! Not so hard!” said Brass as she kept her hooves still, unable to change her direction or stop as she let Lilly roll her along,.

“Don’t be such a baby!” said Lilly.

Brass frowned, wincing as Lilly pulled her sensitive wing. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“Out there, silly! Hold you wing out steady and I’ll push against it,” said Lilly.

“Okay,” said Brass. She did as she was told and held her wing out for Lilly. “Don’t push me too hard. I still haven’t figured out how to stop other than running into a wall...”

Lilly started spinning Brass in a slow circle while Brass kept her legs still to keep her balance. Brass watched Lilly intently, seeing what she would do next. Lilly slowly increased the speed, giving Brass the chance to adjust.

Brass kept her skates below her, not letting it stray too far away as she twirled around. “You’re pretty good at this,” she said.

“Yep!” said Lilly.

Brass finally got accustomed to skating while Lilly kept her steady. She got the rhythm down and thought she could handle it on her own. “I think I got it now. Thanks for the help,” she said.

Lilly grinned, winked, and let go, sending Brass zooming off. As soon as Lilly let go of her, Brass began to panic at the speed she was going at. She flailed her legs around and tried to steady herself with her wings, but it was too late. She slammed into the wall and came to a halt, stars spinning around her head as she tried to regain her composure

“You okay?” asked Lilly as she skated over.

Brass shook off her stupor and looked up at Lilly. “Yeah... I’m fine,” she said. Shaking off the crash, she managed to get back on her hooves. “I told you I didn’t know how to stop yet...” She sighed and rubbed her wings. “But that was fun nonetheless,” she said, giving Lilly a smile.

“Good!” said Lilly before zooming off again.

Brass shook her legs and moved back towards the center, fully able to move freely by herself. Before she knew it, an announcer came on over the speakers.

“Okay, every pony! We’re approaching the hour and will be having a couples themed skate for those of you who brought a date. And if you don’t have a special somepony, grab the closest pony and start skating! We’ll also be playing some mood music to get things rolling. Have fun!” said the DJ.

“Oh, ick! Bye!” said Lilly as her demeanor changed and a different pony was standing there in front of Brass.

Brass slowly pushed herself along, seeing the blue mare just standing there. “You okay, Lilly?” she asked.

“Uh, no. Lilly said this was icky,” said the blue mare.

“Yeah, I figured as much. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go now before the couples skate started. So... who are you?” asked Brass, but the blue mare just shook her head and sighed. She looked at her and fathomed a guess. “Trixie?”

“Was there ever any doubt?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled and tried to hug Trixie, but almost lost her balance due to the skates. “Yeah... so we finished furniture shopping and it should all be at our house in a couple hours or so. In the meantime, I brought Lilly up flying and she taught me how to skate. Cool, huh?” she said.

Suddenly, the rink went dark before being filled with a red tinted light. Music started to play and the DJ was heard over the speakers. “All right, mares and stallions, time to grab your special somepony and come on down. Rink’s open for couples only, so make it count!” he said.

Trixie rolled over, skating beside Brass and holding her hoof. Brass smiled and skated along with her, taking it easy and casually. As she looked around, most of the others skating there were younger than her, mostly teens and fillies and colts still in school. She sighed, looking to them and wishing she could’ve had the feeling of love when she was younger, but when she looked back to Trixie and saw her beautiful face, she wouldn’t have traded any of it back if she could. Trixie smiled, listening to the music, and skated on.

Brass continued to skate alongside Trixie as the song transitioned to a new one. She savored the feeling of holding her hoof and placed a wing around her, bringing her close, but not too close as to get tangled up while they skate. “Trixie… I-,” she said, choking on her words while looking away.

“Hmmm?” asked Trixie.

Brass gulped and turned back towards Trixie, blushing madly. “I love you, Trixie,” she said.

“I should hope so! And Brass?” asked Trixie.

“Yeah?” said Brass.

“I think you’re pretty special,” said Trixie.

Brass looked at Trixie and smiled. “Is that your way of saying you love me too?” she asked.

“Well...,” said Trixie.

“Hmm?” asked Brass.

Trixie looked deep into Brass’ eyes and drew in a deep breath. Brass looked at her, feeling her stomach a flutter as their eyes met and the song change.

“I don’t just love you too... I love you with all of my heart...,” said Trixie.

Hearing that, Brass began to tear as she smiled, nuzzling her face against Trixie’s neck. “Me too. Me too...,” she said.

Trixie reached down, took Brass’ chin in her hoof, and tilted her head up. She then kissed her long and deep as the lights, music, and skaters swirled around them. Feeling Trixie’s lips on hers, Brass closed her eyes and moved into the kiss, drowning out everything around her. She began to melt with pleasure, her wings flaring out, though, she tried to hide it. She kept her lips pressed against her marefriend’s trying to stay on her hooves as they kissed.

After spending a few more precious moments at the skating rink, Brass and Trixie had to leave to make sure some pony was at their house to let the furniture movers in. Along the way, they picked up some dinner to take-out and arrived back at their empty home, sitting on a nearby bench to have their dinner.

“That was fun. I really enjoyed myself out there,” said Brass.

Trixie set out the pizza and a couple of paper plates. It was a thin-crust, sun-dried tomato and half pineapple pesto pizza with mozzarella and ricotta cheese, liberally sprinkled with grated Parmesan. They had also obtained a bottle of Cheerwine which Trixie was growing to like.

“It was fun! It’s been a while since I went skating,” said Trixie.

Brass took a slice of pizza and bit into it, letting the stringy cheese get stretched as she pulled the slice away. “Yeah, you and Lilly are pretty good at it,” she said.

“Oh, Lilly... that’s why I taste strawberries?” asked Trixie.

Brass took a sip of the cherry-flavored soda and smiled. “Yeah. Bought a few lollipops at the furniture store for her,” she said.

“That little scamp! Bet she made you pay for them, too?” asked Trixie.

“She did, but it wasn’t too expensive. It’s not like she placed a billiards table on the counter or somethin’,” said Brass. She chuckled and took another bite of her pizza.

“She- what now?” said Trixie.

“Oh, nothing. While we were looking for furniture, she found some entertainment items in the back that she was interested in,” said Brass.

“Well, there’s plenty of room in the basement... I have an idea,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled then took a sip of her drink. “That there is. I’m sure we’ll be back at the furniture store real soon once we get the essentials out of the way,” she said before taking another sip. “An idea?”

“You can furnish the first and second floors and I’ll furnish the attic and the basement. Deal?” said Trixie.

“...um, okay. If that’s what you want. I don’t mind it. I just hope I can do a good enough job by myself to please you,” said Brass. She seemed apprehensive, almost overwhelmed at the daunting task at hand.

“Don’t worry- I’m talking about purse strings. Of course we’ll choose the stuff together!” said Trixie.

Brass sighed, relieved at that. “Oooh. Got ya. I guess I can do that,” she said. She smiled then continued with her pizza.

Trixie smiled as well and dug into the pizza. While they ate and towards the end of their meal, a wagon from the furniture warehouse appeared in the distance. Brass wiped her mouth and stood up, having finished her last piece of pizza.

“Looks like they’re here,” said Brass.

“Yes they are,” said Trixie.

The wagon stopped in front of their home as Brass approached them. She greeted the movers, which consisted of four burly and strong stallions, then unlocked the door. “All right, ponies. Listen up! Let’s get the furniture moving inside... and I better not see a single scratch on that new furniture!” she said, speaking as if she were talking to grunts in the Guard, her voice authoritative and clear.

Off to the side, Trixie watched the ponies at work while Brass took command. Brass directed the movers, making sure they put the furniture in the right place. As they carried the furniture, she inspected their condition, making sure there were no defects or scratches. She had the movers put the recliners and couch in the living room, making sure it was all situated nicely. Next, she had the futon placed in the basement. She didn’t have a spot for it, so she had them place it out of the way for now; she and another pony could move it later if need be. When she went back upstairs, the movers brought the bedframes and mattresses up. That was the hard part and Brass helped out any way she could. They got Trixie’s bedframe and mattress situated in the master bedroom, Brass’ bed set in one of the smaller rooms, and Lilly’s choice in the other smaller room. Once the movers were done, she thanked them and gave them some water she had gotten along with the dinner. After their wagon ready to go, the movers said their goodbyes and left. When they were gone, Brass went back outside and checked on Trixie.

“Ready to move in, Hon?” asked Brass.

“I was born ready,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and helped Trixie clean up their dinner outside. Once they had everything, she opened the door and held it for Trixie. “All the furniture is brand new and unharmed. I’m quite content with how everything is looking so far...,” she said.

“Yes! We forgot something, though...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked to Trixie, trying to figure out what. “What did we miss?” she asked.

“Bed linens? Perhaps a couple of towels and some toiletries? Just the basics for now,” said Trixie.

Brass tapped her chin then frowned a bit. “Oh yeah...,” she said. She went over to the new recliner and sat down. “We could quickly run out and get some before it gets dark, if you want?”

“Sure! We could swing by the department store in town. Might want to pick up a couple of plates, bowls, and cups there too. I’m just glad the water and electricity were already turned on here!” said Trixie.

“Yup. Townsend said the house was already good to go, so it’d better be on,” said Brass. She smiled and got up from the comfy chair. “Mind if I unload my saddlebags in my room? I’d hate to be caught walking around with all my weapons in it...”

“Feel free, scary pony...,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a wink and headed for the stairs. “Feel free to look around. This’ll just take a second,” she said before hurrying off to her room. The only thing in it so far was her bed frame and mattress, which was situated against the wall. She took off her bag and unloaded the things she didn’t need, leaving it all on the floor by the closet: her weapons stash, a few outfits, some paperwork, and other miscellaneous items she picked up from her office and dorm room. Once she had lightened the load, she went back downstairs.

Trixie finished off her last slice of pizza and stashed the remaining pizza and Cheerwine in the icebox. She then realized something else for the list.

Brass trotted down the stairs and back on the main floor. She saw Trixie in the kitchen and came over to her. “All done. Still have some bits in my bag to help pay for things,” she said.

“We should probably grab a trash can and some trash bags while we’re there. Shall we be off?” asked Trixie.

“Sounds like a plan. And if you think of anything else, don’t hesitate to let me know,” said Brass. She made sure her bag was secured and headed for the door with Trixie. After making sure their home was locked up tight, they made their way into town towards the department store.

Trixie trotted along, happy to finally call someplace home. Along the way, Brass and Trixie talked about what they needed at the store and future plans for the house. When they arrived at the store, Brass went over her mental checklist before moving on.

“Okay, so we need: bed linens, towels, toiletries, garbage can and bags, and kitchenware. Huh, shouldn’t be too hard. What’s first, Hon?” asked Brass.

“Divide and conquer. I know what’s needed for the beds and you get everything else. Okay?” said Trixie.

“Sure. I’ll meet you at the cash registers when I’m done. Feel free to pick up anything else you might think we’ll need,” said Brass.

Trixie grabbed a cart and started shopping. She put together an ensemble of linens in muted military colors for Brass. Knowing Lilly’s preferences, she got some linens that would fit right in with some moody vamponies. Finally, for her room, she went for deep, rich purple which made her feel like royalty. She got Brass a few standard pillows, Lilly several of the smaller ones she liked, and a variety for her own bed. Knowing Lilly’s preferences, she also picked up an extra soft pad to go on her bed. She almost left when she recalled the guest futon. She got some basic black sheets for it and a couple of blankets and pillows. Her cart was pretty full by then but she did manage to pile on a couple of bean bags. Then she headed to the front to check out.

Elsewhere in the store, Brass also grabbed a cart and began shopping. She decided to hit the towels and toiletries first since they were the closest. As for towels, she grabbed a pair of light-blue cotton towels and another pair of deep-red cotton towels as backups. She rubbed them on her face to test their softness and was quite satisfied. For toiletries, she picked up her usual basic soap, shampoo, etc. for the second floor bathroom, but when it came time for Trixie’s things, she was kind of stumped. She looked through the various options and thought them over, looking for the best for her marefriend. She picked up some high-end soaps and shampoos that were light on the fur and strengthened and conditioned the mane with nutrients and minerals. She placed everything in the cart and continued on. She quickly picked up a plastic garbage bin for under the sink in the kitchen as well as two others for the bathrooms upstairs. Along with that, she grabbed vanilla scented garbage bags to go with them.

Moving on, Brass came to the exciting part of her list- the kitchenware. She smiled as she looked at the many different plate designs and types of silverware. Deciding to splurge a little, she went and got ornate, but practical plates, both in regular and saucer size. She also grabbed a few matching bowls then moved on to the silverware. She had a strong preference for sturdy, nice-looking spoons and forks, so she got a matching set of stainless steel utensils (forks, spoons, and knives). Then came the glasses and cups. For now, she grabbed a few clear, shatter proof cups and a couple wine glasses for special occasions. She had broken her large, bottle-sized glass when they first met, so she had to get a replacement eventually. Once she had everything crossed off her list, she went to the cash registers to see if Trixie was there. She looked around then saw her waving her over. She smiled and headed in her direction.

“Find everything you were looking for, Dear?” asked Brass.

“Well, everything we came for. I only had one cart...,” said Trixie.

Brass pushed her cart over and looked at the contents of Trixie’s. “...bean bags?” she asked as she sifted through the other things and gave her nod.

Trixie smiled. “One for Lilly’s room and one for the basement,” she said.

“Well, looks good. Can’t wait to set up everything at home. I got everything on my list as well, but I was kinda stumped when it came to your toiletries. I hope I got ones that you like,” said Brass.

Trixie looked at what Brass bought, reaching over and opening them to smell. “These smell wonderful- good job!” she said.

Brass smiled, happy that Trixie wasn’t disappointed. “Thanks. I tried to get the best ones for you,” she said. She pushed her cart towards the cash register and started putting items on the conveyor belt. “I hope I have enough left to pay for all this. I don’t get paid until next week and I spent most of my savings on the furniture.”

“Trixie can cover you if you’re short,” said Trixie.

“Thanks, Hon. We’ll see what the total is,” said Brass. She continued unloading the cart as the cashier scanned the items and bagged them. Once her cart was done, she helped Trixie with hers. After everything was said and done, Brass moved up to pay for everything. She emptied her purse and barely had enough to cover the total, only leaving a couple bits left over. “Well, I’m out. Looks like you’re buying from now on until I get paid.” She helped load up the bags into a single cart and looked to Trixie. “Ready to finally spend a night at our home?”

“Almost. Let’s stop by the grocery store to get a few things in. It’s very expensive to eat out all the time,” said Trixie.

“I guess. But after we unload all this. I can’t carry all this by myself...,” said Brass as she started loading her saddlebags and placing things on her back.

Trixie then started dropping things into her magical saddlebags.

As Brass watched Trixie, she dropped her bags over next to her. “Yeah... maybe you can put these in there too?” she asked as she pushed all the bags she had on her bag towards her. “I forgot about that magical bag of yours...”

Trixie managed to squeeze everything in but the bean bags- they were just too wide. Brass took the leftover bean bags and placed them on her back, using her wings to keep them stable.

“Is that everything?” asked Brass.

“Yes!” said Trixie.

“All right then, let’s get a move on. It’s getting dark,” said Brass. She led the way, walking steadily as she kept the bean bags on her back. She and Trixie made their way to a nearby grocery store and entered before taking a look around. “So, what kind of stuff are we looking for? I can’t cook at all, so I’ll leave the food stuffs up to you.”

“Well, some milk and cereal. Maybe some fruit. We could pick up some ice cream. A loaf of bread and some peanut butter and jelly. Some bagels. Just simple stuff that doesn’t require much preparation until we get a few more dishes... Maybe... yes, yes, okay, yes... You know who votes for some coffee...,” said Trixie.

“That sounds good. I can’t possibly screw up a PB & J sandwich...,” said Brass. She chuckled as she followed Trixie, not able to do much with the bean bags on her back. “And sure, coffee will work. Just need to keep it out of reach from... certain ponies,” she said, giving Trixie a wink. As they moved along, Brass watched as Trixie grabbed item after item.

When they were in the dressing isle, Brass saw Trixie grab ranch dressing, but that’s it. “Hey... Trixie? Could you also grab some blue-cheese and Caesar dressing? Love those two. Used to have a lot of Blue Cheese during promotion and military ceremonies and Caesar is what I always get on my salad at restaurants,” said Brass.

Trixie nodded, grabbing those two dressings as well as some croutons and shelled sunflower seeds. The two continued through the store and picked up several other items. After getting enough to get them through the next week or so, they checked out.

“Well... I’d love to help with all this, but I’m flat broke and burdened. You don’t mind handling all this, right Hon?” said Brass.

Trixie sighed and nodded. She paid for the food and they headed back to the house. After taking care of all the shopping, Brass and Trixie were finally able to start enjoying their home together. When they entered, Brass breathed in the new-home scent and loved it, dropping the bean bags in the living room and stretching her wings.

“Oh, I’m so glad to be home!” said Brass.

“Good!” said Trixie as she pulled out the stuff from her saddlebags and handed them to Brass. “Go make the beds while I put the groceries away.”

Brass took the bed sheets and linens from Trixie, giving her a smile. “Oh, I can definitely handle the bed sheets. Back at the Academy, we had to make sure our beds were spick and span, just in case of an inspection. And when we made our beds, we had to do it under a time limit, so I think I’ll be fine. Um, which sheets go to which bed?” she asked.

“Mine are purple and Lilly’s are the crimson and black ones. The black ones go on the futon and the other set are yours,” said Trixie.

Brass looked at all the sheets and left the black ones down there. She’d bring them down to the basement after taking care of the beds upstairs. “Okay. Will do. Be back in a sec,” she said. She took the sheets upstairs and began tending to the beds.

Meanwhile, Trixie began putting the groceries away, happy with all of the cabinet space. Upstairs, Brass started with Lilly’s room. She placed the sheets down and took the red and black set. Getting a feel for the bed, she went to work routinely fixing the sheets. She made sure everything was even and all the creases smoothed out. After that, she did her own sheets, the slate-colored sheets reminding her of her dorm back at HQ. Finally, she took the purple sheets into the master bedroom, seeing Trixie’s king-sized bed. She smiled, thinking about the day when she’d be able to sleep there too. She quickly did her sheets, paying extra attention to detail. Once everything was tidy, she laid on the bed, smiling as she felt the firm, yet comfy feeling of a brand-new mattress. She then heard a yell from down stairs.

“I thought I’d make a plate of munchies and dip- you interested?” said Trixie.

Hearing Trixie’s voice, Brass jolted off the bed, looking to the door. “Sure! Sounds good!” she said. She looked back to the bed and flattened out the wrinkles before heading back downstairs.

Trixie used a large plate and two of the bowls. There were baby carrots, cauliflower, broccoli, grape tomatoes, cheddar cheese cubes, and Swiss cheese cubes with a small bowl of ranch dressing and a small bowl of blue-cheese dressing for dipping. “Does it look good?” Trixie asked hesitantly, lowering her guard and her confident facade a bit since they were alone.

Brass made her way into the kitchen and looked upon the snack tray. She smiled and popped a cheddar cube in her mouth. “Looks delicious, Hon. Need help with anything?” she asked.

“Well, if you want to pour us some drinks, we can head into the living room to eat,” said Trixie.

“Sounds good. I’ll use the leftover Cheerwine from dinner,” said Brass. She went into the fridge and took out the liter of soda, pouring herself and Trixie a cup.

Trixie moved the two recliners close to each other and the beanbag between them. She used it as a table for the tray then sat down. Brass brought the drinks over and sat them on the hardwood floor by the beanbag. She took a seat in one of the recliners and pushed it back, raising the leg rest and reclining the chair.

“Ah... so this is what it’s like to have a house...,” said Brass. She took a carrot, dipped it in the blue-cheese dressing, then popped it in her mouth, biting down with a crunch.

“It is nice, isn’t it?” said Trixie before popping several tomatoes in her mouth and chewing with relish.

Brass gave Trixie a smile then took a cauliflower clump, dipping it in the blue-cheese dressing and munching on it. “Well the beds are ready to go. You got all the food and kitchenware stowed away?” she asked.

“I do,” said Trixie.

“That’s good. What else do we need to do before we turn in? Um, gotta set up the garbage cans... put away the toiletries in the bathrooms. Oh, I forgot to do the futon downstairs,” said Brass.

“Plenty of time,” said Trixie before yawning. “It’s been a long day. After we eat and clean up, it might be time to turn in.”

Brass munched on another carrot, relaxing on her recliner. “Sounds like a plan. I’m in no rush or anything...,” she said.

Trixie munched on some broccoli dipped in ranch. After they were done snacking, they put the leftovers in the fridge and cleaned up the living room. Once Brass made her way upstairs, she stopped in front of her room.

“Goodnight, Trixie. I’ll, uh... see you tomorrow... and stuff,” said Brass.

“What shall we do tomorrow?” asked Trixie.

“Hmmm... tomorrow? We can check out one of the thrift stores in town. Still gotta get the folding table and chairs for company. And... if we have time, we can have some fun somewhere if you’d like,” said Brass.

“Sounds good. Goodnight,” said Trixie.

“Goodnight, Hon,” said Brass. She moved closer to Trixie and hesitated for a moment, but regained her confidence and gave her a kiss on the lips. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

Trixie smiled and headed to bed. Brass smiled as well and went into her room, licking her lips when Trixie wasn’t looking. She quickly disrobed and tossed her uniform to the floor. Finally free of her clothes, she made her way over to her bed after turning off the lights. She sighed with relief, getting under the covers and cooing softly, the soft sheets and new bed caressing her body. She smiled once more then fell asleep.


	23. The Calm Before the Storm

Brass awoke the next morning feeling well rested and super comfortable in her bed. As she woke up, she was confused at first, looking around the empty room. Then she remembered- she was sleeping in her new home, the one that Trixie bought for the two of them. She smiled and stretched her hooves before getting out of bed, not bothering to fix her sheets. She picked up her watch and noticed it was still early.

Well, since she was already up, Brass got dressed and headed downstairs. She decided to let Trixie sleep in, since she was probably tired from all the skating and shopping they did. Besides, Brass had to get some personal errands done first. She snacked on the leftover snack tray from last night then headed out, taking a train back to Canterlot.

While Brass rode the train, she went over the things she had to do in her head before she got back. She had to pick up her uniform, take care of some paperwork she saw on her desk that she didn’t bother to do when Trixie was around, and pick up a frame for the autographed picture of Trixie. What else. She had to get her stuff from Accent’s and enlist Hollow’s help. Oh! And she had to make a withdrawal to get more bits. So much to do, so little time. She sighed and once the train got to Canterlot, she got off and made her way to the Hunter-Seeker HQ.

Making her way inside the HQ, Brass stopped by and picked up her dress uniform from the cleaners, which was all cleaned, pressed, and hanging on a hanger. It was also covered in a clear plastic bag to protect it during transport. She took her uniform back to her office and hung it on an empty weapon hook.

Looking at her growing inbox, Brass sighed and sat down, taking the first item from her inbox and looking it over. It didn’t take her one minute before she was bored, so she made herself a cup of coffee using her own coffee maker. Once it was ready, she sat back down, cracking her neck and forcing herself to get the work done. She needed money, so she’d just have to stick it out... for Trixie.

Once Brass got rolling, it didn’t take her long to clear out her inbox. She quickly got readjusted to desk work and actually found it quite soothing. She learned a lot and was up to date on security affairs. She knew all about Hollow’s and Flint’s attempt at apprehending Voodoo, Flint’s failure to bring Smite back, and other little things here and there. Once she was done with her paperwork, she took her uniform and placing it on her back. She then went to look for a nice picture frame for her autographed Trixie photo.

Walking through the marketplace, Brass found a nice frame shop and had the photo professionally framed in a nice wooden, polished cherry frame which accented the photo. The autograph was clearly visible and she also bought a wall mounting kit along with it. She left the shop happily and took the train back to Ponyville. She would’ve flown back, but flying for long periods of time still gave her headaches. Besides, she had her uniform on her back and she didn’t want to risk ruining it again. She hopped on the train and left the station.

When Brass arrived back in Ponyville, she decided to head back home to see if Trixie was still sleeping. She made her way inside and tiptoed up the stairs, seeing as how the first floor was quiet. She poked her head into Trixie’s bedroom and found her still fast asleep. She wanted to sneak in and kiss her on the forehead, but she didn’t want to wake her up and withdrew back into the hallway.

Brass quickly dropped off her things at her room, hanging her uniform in the closet and finding a nice place for the frame. She decided to hang it above her headboard; that way Trixie would always be there with her when she slumbered. Once she was unloaded, she left the house and went to Accent’s to see if Hollow was willing to help her move her things. When she arrived at the cottage, she knocked on the door for some pony to answer.

Hearing the knocking, Hollow made his way over and answered the door. “Brass! There you are. I was wondering when you’d show up. Where were you last night? Out partying with Trixie?” he asked.

Brass smiled, stepping inside with him as he closed the door. “Not exactly. Believe it or not, but Trixie and I bought a house together! Well, she paid for it, but I helped,” she said.

“You two bought a house together!? Where?” asked Hollow.

“Uptown Ponyville. Has a lot of property space and a new, recently-built huge home! Two-story complete with attic and basement. We actually went shopping for some furniture and essentials yesterday. So we stayed the night there,” said Brass.

“That’s awesome! How in the world did Trixie pay for all that by herself?” asked Hollow.

Brass raised an eyebrow and said, “You dare doubt the greatness and powerfulness of the Great and Powerful Trixie?” She then paused for dramatic effect. “Well you shouldn’t. Being the famous celebrity she is, she had plenty stashed away to cover the costs. I helped pay for the furniture and home goods.”

“Well that’s very kind of her,” said Hollow.

“Yeah, and you don’t have to put up with us mooching off you guys anymore... and we don’t have to put up with the naughty sounds coming from your bedroom,” said Brass as she grinned at Hollow. “We’ll be making naughty sounds of our own... well, hopefully.” She chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. “So, can you help me move my stuff to our house? I can give you a tour once we’re there if you like.”

“Sure. I’m not doing anything at the moment. And I’d love a tour,” said Hollow. He gave Brass a smile and headed for the stairs.

Brass followed him up, heading into the bedroom and towards the closet where all her belongings were. “I’m sure we can make it in one trip. Just need to stuff my saddlebags and consolidate all this into a couple boxes...,” she said. She packed her bags and got everything else ready for transport.

Hollow waited until Brass had all her things squared away then picked up one of the boxes with his magic. Brass had most of it under control and led the way back downstairs, her bags filled and a box in her hooves as she flew down. Making sure she didn’t forget anything, she left the house and led Hollow back into town towards hers and Trixie’s new home. After walking along, the two of them finally reached the house.

“Here we are- Summermist Manor! Well, that’s what the realtor calls this, but Trixie and I might come up with a better name for it later,” said Brass.

As Hollow stood in front of the house, his eyes lit up with awe as he looked on. Such a big home and so much space. It made Accent’s cottage look like a shed, no offense to her home, of course. “Wow, Brass... this looks amazing,” he said.

Brass chuckled, unlocking the front door. “You should see it from the inside. Come on in,” she said as she made her way in, holding the door for Hollow.

Hollow gave Brass a nod and stepped in, smiling at the wide open spaces still empty. The new house smell also made him smile. “Wow... all this is yours? That’s pretty awesome,” he said.

“Yup. As you can see, we already got the couch and a couple recliners rocking our living room here,” said Brass as she looked at them and continued into the house. “C’mon, you can bring all that stuff up to my room...”

“All right,” said Hollow as he followed Brass further in, heading up the stairs and to her bedroom.

When they got there, Brass pushed opened the door and set the box down by her closet. She also took off her saddlebags and began emptying them. “Just set that box down next to me. I’ll get it all sorted out later,” she said. She then stood back up, placing her empty bag over her back.

Hollow did as Brass told him and placed the box down. He looked around the bare room, seeing her messy bed and the various items strewn out all over the floor. “I can see you’ve made yourself at home already...,” he said.

“Yeah. Feels nice to have your own place to put your stuff, and live how you want to without any pony judging you are saying you can or can’t do something, unlike in the Hunter-Seeker dorms...,” said Brass.

“I’d imagine so,” said Hollow. He looked around then stood by the door. “Is Trixie around?”

“I think so. Last I saw her she was still sleeping. She likes to sleep in, so I let her. We’re not on a tight schedule or anything,” said Brass as she moved over beside him. “So, want a tour?”

“Sure. Must be a lot of empty space around,” said Hollow.

“There is, but soon enough, this house is gonna be tight,” said Brass. She gave him a playful wink and showed him around the mostly empty abode. While they were there, she showed him the second floor then the attic. After that, she showed him the first floor and the basement then back up to the kitchen for a snack.

After the tour, Hollow had a glass of water and some vegetables from the leftover snack tray. He and Brass stayed in the kitchen while finishing their snacks. “This is quite a house you and Trixie have. But I’m glad to be living with Accent in her cottage. Wouldn’t trade it for anything else... unless she wanted a new home. Then that’s a different story,” he said.

“I like the gig you and Accent have. Quite homey for a new, young couple like you two. But I still like our house better,” said Brass. She chuckled and dipped a carrot in some blue-cheese dressing. Suddenly, she saw Trixie wander in yawning. “Morning, Hon. Sleep well?”

“Oh yes! It was everything I hoped for and more,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled at Trixie while dipping another carrot. “Just ran some errands earlier this morning. Had Hollow here help me bring my stuff over from Accent’s,” she said.

Hollow looked to Trixie and waved. “Hello,” he said.

“Morning,” said Trixie.

“So, Hon, we doing more shopping later?” asked Brass.

“Well, you are!” said Trixie as she handed Brass a shopping list and some bits. “I’m staying here to talk to Hollow.”

Brass took the bits and list, looking to Hollow. “Uh, okay. I guess I’ll be right back then...,” she said, exchanging confused looks with Hollow before leaving the house. “See ya in a while!”

It took a while, but Brass managed to get everything on the list. Once she finished her shopping, she headed back home, wondering why Trixie sent her out alone. What did she want to talk to Hollow about anyway? She sighed, carrying her filled saddlebag with bathroom floor mats, toilet paper, paper towels, tissues, and other cleaning and hygiene supplies. When she got back, Trixie helped unpack and put everything away. As they were unpacking, she looked to her.

“So... I assume Hollow went home already?” asked Brass.

“He did,” said Trixie.

“Oh, that’s nice,” said Brass. She opened up a roll of paper towels and placed one roll in the kitchen by the sink. “So, you up for a trip to the local thrift shop?”

“Sure!” said Trixie.

After they put everything away, the toilet paper rolls in the bathrooms, the bathroom mats on the floors, and the tissues placed throughout the house, the two mares left and walked into town. They looked around and eventually saw the thrift store coming up.

“We’re just looking for some folding chairs and a folding table, right? For like cards… or quick parties?” asked Brass.

“Well, yeah- and if anything else catches our eye, especially any solid wooden furniture...,” said Trixie.

“We’ll see. We’re only getting the essentials now, right?” asked Brass.

“Sure,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a nod and entered the store, looking around. There was plenty of second-hand, used furniture and items laid about. “All right, let’s get that table set...,” she said as Trixie followed her lead. She looked around the many aisles of used goods, seeing nothing she particularly liked. As they kept walking, she spotted a table and group of chairs already set up and being used. She inspected the set and looked to Trixie. “Looks good, no? Not too fancy, but not too beat up.”

“We have a winner,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and asked for an attendant. After a few moments, a store employee came over. “Hey, is it all right if we purchase this table and matching four chairs?” she asked.

“Well, ma’am. We’re kinda using that table to display these items, see?” said the employee as he motioned to the items on the table.

Brass looked at the items then to the employee. “Well find another table. We would like to purchase this table, now. Or, if you’d prefer, we could look elsewhere and you miss out on this sale...,” she said.

The store employee looked to the table and sighed. “Fine,” he said as he quickly moved the items off the table and to the side. “Is this all?”

“Not quite. Give us a chance to look around. In the meantime, fold these up and move them to the check-out, kay?” said Brass as she gave the stallion an innocent smile. “Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to help a Guard mare, would it?” She then flashed him her shoulder ranks.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were a Guard pony. I’ll take care of that right away,” said the employee. He gave Brass a slight nod and began moving their table and chairs. “Thank you for all you do.”

“Pssh, no problem, civi. All in a day’s work,” said Brass as Trixie watched her while grinning. She smiled at the employee then looked to Trixie. “Well, that takes care of the table and chairs. You can look around for more stuff if you want. I wouldn’t mind taking a look around some more. And I guess I’ll-” She reached into her saddlebags and froze. “Shoot! I forgot to withdraw some bits from the bank. Looks like you got this purchase covered... right?”

“Sure...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked to Trixie and patted her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hon. I’ll start paying for more once I make a withdrawal and get regular checks coming in,” she said, kissing her on the cheek.

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” said Trixie.

“Now go have a look around. I’ll be around here sifting through all this second-rate stuff as well,” said Brass.

Trixie looked around and found several books that Sam would like and a couple of Guard pony action figures that Brass might like. When she was done, she started looking around for Brass. Brass didn’t find much, except for some extra plates that would look nice on display in the kitchen, a welcome mat for the front door, and some nice frames for the walls. After that, she didn’t see much of anything else and rendezvoused with Trixie.

“Find anything, Hon?” asked Brass.

“A few odds and ends,” said Trixie.

Brass pulled her basket up and showed off her items. “Got us some nice plates we could display in the kitchen. Also found the wooden display thingies that go with them. Um, a welcome mat for out front, and a few frames for… you know, our memories,” she said.

“Looks good,” said Trixie.

Brass and Trixie then paid for everything and headed back home. They had rented a wagon that Brass was pulling that had the table, chairs, and their other purchases on it. Once they got back, Brass and Trixie spent the rest of the day getting their house in order. They set up the folding table and chairs in the dining room for now, so they had a place to eat other than the living room.

Brass started cleaning her room, hanging her clothes up in her closet using hangers she took from her dorm room. She also got her room more organized by using one of the boxes to stash her weapons away in her closet and another for miscellaneous items.

After taking care of her things, Brass and Trixie found suitable places in the kitchen to display their new ornate plates. They situated them on top of the cabinets so they were out of the way, but still visible. After taking care of more little things, the two mares decided to call it a day, heading off to bed.

#

The next morning, Brass awoke in her own bed once again, content and comfy as she laid there for a moment while savoring the warmth of her covers. Sighing with delight, she got out of bed, stretching her wings and legs as she headed for the door. First thing’s first though- coffee. Luckily for her, she had picked up a French press at the thrift shop as well- not too worn out and it was still very clean. She boiled up some water and began making her coffee. She wondered if Trixie was still sleeping or not.

Upstairs, Trixie woke up and smiled. She hopped out of bed and went to take a shower.

Back in the kitchen, Brass finished making her cup of coffee, adding in lots of sugar and creamer they had picked up during their last grocery trip the day before. She sipped it contently, letting out a sigh. “Perfect,” she said as she sauntered over to the living room and sat down in one of the recliners. She leaned back with the cup of coffee in her hoof. “Such a beautiful morning...”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hearing the sound, Brass got up from her seat and hovered over. “Now who could that be?” she wondered as she landed in front of the door and opened it up. “Hello?”

“Delivery!” said the voice.

“Delivery? I didn’t- Oh, must’ve been Trixie. Sure, what have you got for us?” said Brass.

“This package is for a Ms. Trixie. Is she in?” asked the delivery pony.

“Um, let me check,” said Brass. She walked into the house a bit, shouting, “Trixie, you up yet!”

“In the shower!” Trixie yelled back.

Brass blushed a little then turned back to the delivery pony. “She’s not available at the moment. I can take it for her,” she said.

“Sure thing- sign here please,” said the delivery pony.

Brass took his pen and signed her name. “Thanks,” she said.

The pony handed the package to Brass and was almost gone when he stopped. “Oh, yeah! Almost forgot!” he said as he handed her an additional envelope. “Wouldn’t be much good without those! Have a good one!” He then trotted away, whistling a jaunty tune.

Brass waved as the pony left and closed the door, looking at the parcels in her one hoof while trying to balance the coffee in her other. She flew into the kitchen and set everything down on the counter. “I wonder what all this is...,” she said to herself.

Not letting curiosity get the better of her, Brass left the packages there and returned to her recliner, coffee in hoof. It nagged at her, though. The mysterious package- and the corner of the packaging was loose. It couldn’t hurt to take a peek. Sitting in her chair, she looked back towards the kitchen, her eyes locked on the mysterious packages. She wanted to know its contents, but being in a job that dealt with secrets and sensitive information all the time, she knew the importance of privacy. So, she’d just wait for Trixie. Whatever it was, she was sure she’d let her see anyway. The scent coming from the package was tantalizing, however. She couldn’t quite put her hoof on it. And the envelop- there seemed to be something metallic in there, not the feel of paper that she expected.

Still curious, Brass got up and went back to the kitchen, setting her coffee on the counter. She took the parcels in hoof and decided to bring them up to Trixie. She made her way upstairs and to her bedroom, opening the door slowly. “You got a delivery, Hon...,” she said.

“Still in the shower! Be out in a minute!” said Trixie.

The wrapping for one of the parcels in Brass’ hooves was coming off. She gave a nod in Trixie’s direction and sat on the bed, setting the parcels next to her. She waited patiently, occasionally eying Trixie’s delivery. The corner of the package had come open. It looked like some sort of wood- then it hit her. The smell was cedar! She noticed the opening and tried not to look at it, but... she glanced over a bit longer, trying to make it out without touching the package. She noticed what looked like an inlay of a light color and something else in there that seemed metallic of a darker color. Brass was squirming in her seat, just anxious to see what it was already, but she remained firm, waiting for Trixie to come out and open it.

Trixie came out of the shower wrapped in towels and stopped when she spotted Brass. “Can I help you? Also, what were you yelling about while I was in the shower?” she asked.

Brass looked from the parcel up to Trixie. “Oh, um. You got a delivery. It’s right here,” she said as she motioned to the envelope on the bed beside her.

Trixie nodded and walked over to the bed, looking at the package. “My, my- they are fast!” she said.

Brass looked at Trixie then back to the parcel. “What is it?” she asked.

“Aren’t we a curious pony!” said Trixie. She walked closer and her eyes narrowed as she studied the package. “Mmmm-Hmmmm, took a little peek I see...”

Brass looked at the tear and shook her head. “I didn’t do that! It came like that. I only picked it up and brought it up here...,” she said.

“You sneaky spy types are all the same... Out! My room- out!” said Trixie.

Brass promptly got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her. “Um, okay. I’ll be downstairs if you need me...,” she said before going back downstairs to her coffee.

Trixie sat down on her bed and opened the package, gasping in surprise and pleasure at what she saw. She then opened the envelope and giggled with joy- they were just perfect! Grinning like crazy, she put the items away in her saddlebags and worked at getting dried and ready for the day. After a while, she headed downstairs.

Brass was chilling on her recliner, enjoying the morning sun through the window as she sipped on her coffee. She noticed Trixie come down and looked to her. “So, what did you get?” she asked.

“The best shower of my life! This place has so much hot water! So... what do you want to do today? Fair warning- we’ve got plans tonight in Canterlot!” said Trixie.

Brass set her mug down, tilting her head slightly. “Plans?” she asked.

“Oh, yes- and you’ll need to dress up. Do you have your dress uniform?” asked Trixie.

“Uh, yeah. Picked it up yesterday. It’s all cleaned and pressed, hanging in my closet,” said Brass.

“That will do, that will do...,” said Trixie.

“Mind telling me what we’re doing, or is it a surprise?” asked Brass.

“Mostly a surprise. I’m taking you out for a night on the town. There will be dinner and dancing,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, taking another sip of her coffee. “Sounds like fun. Hmm... as for today,” she said as she took a moment to think about what else needed to get done. “Since we’re going out tonight, maybe we can get a couple pieces of business done first. Gonna need to go shopping for a few more things. Just minor things for the bathrooms, kitchen, etc. Shouldn’t take too long. Um, maybe we can also look around the property. I think we have a creek out back and I know there’s plenty of woods to explore.”

“Let’s start with the exploring and hike, then the shopping. Then back home to get cleaned up, dressed up, and on the train...,” said Trixie.

“Okay. Sounds like a plan,” said Brass. She chugged the rest of her lukewarm coffee and got up. “Ready when you are. It’s too bad you already took a shower just to get dirty again.”

“I’ll live...,” said Trixie as she followed Brass out the door.

Brass and Trixie exited the home and began looking around the front yard.

“Now that I’m giving it a thorough look, we have a lot of lawn...,” said Brass.

“We do! I bet we could do a lot out here- can’t wait to see the back yard,” said Trixie.

“Also means a lot of yard work...,” said Brass as she sighed, moving around to the back with Trixie. “Dang, there’s more grass out here too!” She walked around, seeing the wooded area in the distance and the back of their house. “I bet we can put a deck here if we wanted one...”

“That would be cool! And- I’ve got an idea about that yard work...,” said Trixie.

“An idea? Does it include me? Because if it does... I might as well just hire some pony to do it...,” said Brass as she let out a sigh of loathing, hating menial work.

“The way I see it, Lilly could learn a lot about responsibility. And she’s going to want her own allowance to get the things she wants. So I figured...,” said Trixie.

“Oh, I see. Well... that won’t be too much of a problem. Sure! Sounds like an excellent idea. But I’m not the one who’s going to break it to her, kay?” said Brass.

“Of course you are! You can present it as an opportunity to make some spending money...,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed, not looking forward to telling Lilly she had chores. “Fine... I’ll let her know...,” she said.

“Well, if dealing with us is more than you can handle... or want to handle...,” said Trixie.

“Oh, Trixie. Don’t worry. I’ll do it, okay! I just- hope she doesn’t resent me for making her do yardwork. I’d hate it for a pony to make me do it, even for money. I can’t imagine how she would feel. I’m not her mom nor am I her sister, so I kinda don’t have any authority to make her do such things...,” said Brass.

“You still don’t get it, do you? Sell her on the idea. Talk about the things that money could get her. I think you’ll find a willing convert. Don’t tell her to do it, offer her the job!” said Trixie.

“All right, I’ll try and spin it in a way that makes it seem appealing,” said Brass.

“Look at that tree!” said Trixie, suddenly changing the topic.

Brass looked to where Trixie was pointing and noticed the large oak tree off to the side of their house. “Wow. Is that on our property?” she asked.

“Um, our property goes to the creek, so yeah...,” said Trixie.

Brass nodded in approval, moving over to the tree. Its leaves and branches provided ample shade as she touched the trunk. “Nice. Lilly’s going to have a lot of grass to cut if our property reaches this far...,” she said.

“Maybe... a tree house?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked up into the branches of the tree. “For Lilly? I guess,” she said. She chuckled and turned to Trixie. “Might even be a nice project for her and me to work on. You know, to bond and stuff...”

“Yeah- sounds like fun,” said Trixie.

“MmmHmm... let’s check out the creek and woods over there,” said Brass. She left the tree and trotted over to the creek, looking up and down its length. “Think it’s deep enough to swim in?”

“Maybe...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked at the water and placed a hoof in, then another. She then continued walking in until she was in the middle of the creek, the water up to her neck. She was shivering, but had a smile on her face. “I- It’s perfectly... f-fine!” she said.

“Trixie thinks you might be trying to trick her...,” said Trixie.

Brass remained in the water, her wings pulled close to her body for warmth. “N- No! C- C’mon in!” she said.

“Um, no,” said Trixie.

“S- Suit yourself!” said Brass. She continued across the creek and came on the other side. She shook her legs and flapped her wings to dry off.

“We need a bridge...,” said Trixie.

Brass looked to Trixie on the other side and flew over next to her. “Yeah, I guess we can commission some pony to make one. Wanna keep exploring across the creek? I can fly you over,” she said.

“...promise not to drop or dunk Trixie?” asked Trixie.

Brass held her hoof up. “I promise,” she said. She then hovered next to Trixie, ready to pick her up. “Ready?”

“Okay,” said Trixie.

Brass flew over Trixie and picked her up using her forehooves. Once she had her firmly grasped, she started moving over the creek. She flew close to the water, letting Trixie’s hindhooves briefly skim the water’s surface before setting her down on the other side. She set her down and landed next to her. “See? It’s all good...,” she said.

“No pony likes wet hoovsies...,” said Trixie.

“Aw, c’mon, Trixie. Afraid to get a little... wet?” said Brass. She shook like a dog would in order to dry off and sprayed Trixie slightly.

Trixie gave Brass a look.

Brass smiled and wrapped a dry wing around Trixie, kissing her on the cheek. “Aw, don’t be like that. I’m just kidding, Hon,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah...,” said Trixie.

Brass nuzzled Trixie’s cheek then moved away, looking around. “I don’t think this is part of our property, but I’m sure our neighbors wouldn’t mind us wandering around back here,” she said as she took a few more steps around. “What do you think?”

“From what Trixie recalls from the deed, this land is wild- not parceled out for purchase. I can see a lot of family camping trips- Sammie loves to camp,” said Trixie.

“Camping trips, huh? Sounds like fun. I’ve got tons of wilderness survival skills I can teach you all,” said Brass as she smiled and stood next to Trixie. “So when you say family... you just mean me and you, right?”

“I mean all eight of us...,” said Trixie.

“Okay. I keep having to remind myself that we’re all family, and not just a dating couple...,” said Brass.

Trixie got a strange smile on her face at that.

Brass saw Trixie’s face and smiled as well. “Looks like we’ve seen all there is to see out here. Let’s quickly go shopping then we can get ready for tonight,” she said.

“Lead the way,” said Trixie.

Brass picked Trixie back up and flew her over the creek, making sure to keep her hooves dry this time. She quickly finished drying off using a towel inside then met Trixie outside to head into town. The two of them arrived at the department store and headed inside.

“Just need to grab a few things. Should be really quick,” said Brass.

Brass headed inside followed by Trixie. She went down the aisles, pushing a cart in front of her. She picked up more coffee mugs, mixing up the designs and shapes to add variety. She also picked up a proper coffee maker and all the supplies needed to brew coffee in the morning without having to use a French-Press. Along with that, she also picked up some dish cleaning supplies (soap, drying towels, sponges, etc.). As the two mares walked along, she turned to Trixie.

“Need anything while we’re here, Hon?” asked Brass.

“Bubble bath?” asked Trixie.

“Ooo... bubble bath? You wanna have one together?” asked Brass.

Trixie gave Brass a look that made her feel bad. “For Sammie...,” she said.

Brass winced as she diverted her gaze. “Oh...,” she said. She remained silent for a moment then kept walking. “Sure, I’ll pick up a bottle on the way...”

“We’ll need some bookshelves eventually...,” said Trixie.

“We can find some at the thrift store. We can make a trip tomorrow if you’d like,” said Brass.

“That... could happen...,” said Trixie.

“Or were you thinking of heading back to Canterlot to get some nice bookshelves? And maybe some other pieces for our home? Like some dressers... and maybe some office furniture for the study?” asked Brass.

“Not... tonight..,” said Trixie.

“I know. Tomorrow, Hon,” said Brass.

“We’ll see,” said Trixie.

After picking up some bubble bath, Brass and Trixie paid for everything and headed home to get ready for the night’s festivities. They quickly unpacked and put everything away.

“All right, that just about does it. So let me just take a shower and get dressed. You want me dressed nice, right?” asked Brass.

“Yes! And when you’re done, I’ll do your make up,” said Trixie.

“Oh, make up. Right...,” said Brass as she blushed a little. “I liked when you did it last time...”

“I will recreate my masterpiece!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and gave Trixie a nod. “Look forward to it, Hon. Now let me go take a shower. Be back in a bit,” she said.

Brass left Trixie and went into the bathroom upstairs to begin showering. She took a long, hot shower and made sure to get extra squeaky clean. At the same time, Trixie went to the bathroom in the main bedroom and spent extra time getting ready. She took a long shower then put her hair up, donned a fancy gown, and did her make up. Fortunately, the water pressure didn’t falter and the water remained hot as they both took showers at the same time.

After Brass dried off when she was done showering, she went into her room and retrieved her dress uniform, bringing it back to the bathroom to put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure every ribbon was straight, every device placed according to regulation, and every stray cable cut. She exhaled and looked at her bland face, remembering slightly what she looked like when she went on her first date with Trixie. Once she was ready, she waited for Trixie outside her bedroom.

When she was ready, Trixie came over, took Brass by the hoof, and went into her room. She worked with her for a while and when she was done, held up a mirror.

Brass looked into the mirror and gasped, almost not recognizing herself. “Wow, I look... amazing. Thanks, Trixie,” she said as she looked at herself from all different angles, admiring Trixie’s work. She then saw Trixie and her wings flared up. “And you look... amazing too.” She gulped, looking her up and down.

“Why thank you! Shall we catch a train? Tonight we dine at Chez Raphael!” said Trixie.

Brass’ face lit up, grinning from ear-to-ear. “Chez Raphael!? You mean the four star restaurant in Canterlot!?” she asked.

“Indeed I do!” said Trixie.

“I love that place! I’ve only been there once, but when I did, I had this amazing dish that I absolutely love! Even with my status, it’s super hard to get a reservation there. How did you manage that!?” asked Brass.

Trixie just grinned and gave Brass a look.

“Well, however you did, I’m glad,” said Brass as she tried to contain her excitement, but couldn’t. “I’m so excited! Let’s go!” She ran off with a sound of enthusiasm, hurrying down the stairs.

Trixie followed with a strange little grin on her face.

Once the two mares were ready, they headed for the train station, a small skip in Brass’ trot. She looked to Trixie and smiled happily, walking close with her. They didn’t have to wait long for a train and got on, sitting in their usual empty stall.

“I’m so happy we’re going there, Hon,” said Brass.

“Their pasta is to die for!” said Trixie.

“Yeah, I know! That one dish I had, called the Pasta Weezie, is like the best! It’s a fettuccine alfredo dish sautéed in a garlic, lemon butter, white wine sauce with sautéed mushrooms and scallions. And pair that with a White Peach Sangria... Oh!~ It’s amazing...,” said Brass.

Trixie smiled, feeling herself renewed by seeing the world through her love’s eyes.

Brass sat there, antsy in her seat as she anticipated the meal. “What do you feel like ordering? They have almost every kind of pasta imaginable!” she said.

“What else do you like?” asked Brass.

“Well, I did have a Caesar salad as an appetizer. And their bread... Mmmm~ They have, like, this olive oil dip, and the bread is so warm and moist... it just melts in your mouth. And to top it all off- the dessert menu is immense, boasting tons of delicacies...,” said Brass.

“What pasta would you recommend?” asked Trixie.

“Well, obviously I would recommend my dish since it’s so freakin’ awesome! But, I’d imagine all their others would be nice. If you want, you can just get what I get. I promise you won’t be disappointed,” said Brass.

“I will let you order,” said Trixie.

“Kay. You’ll absolutely love it, Hon,” said Brass. She smiled and sat back, trying to contain her glee. The train arrived at Canterlot and they got off, heading for the restaurant. As the lights from the restaurant’s sign came into view, Brass started hopping with excitement, hurrying Trixie along. “Almost there, Hon! Go on and check us in. I assume the reservation is under your name, right?”

Trixie nodded. She walked up to the maître d’ and poured on the charm, played her fame up for all it was worth, and slipped him one hundred bits. Soon enough, they were being seated at a prime table. As they walked through the restaurant, seeing all the fancy ponies and the expensive decor, it was no wonder why Trixie wanted Brass looking her best.

Brass walked proudly beside Trixie, making sure to be on her best behavior for her. The staff pony seated them and asked what they would like to drink. Brass cleared her throat and looked to the waiter. “I would like a White Peach Sangria and a small glass of water, and my date here will have... the same,” she said as she gave Trixie a reassuring smile, as if she’d love it. Trixie looked back to her and nodded with a smile.

After the waiter left to retrieve their drinks, Brass looked to Trixie. “Trust me, Hon. The combination I got last time I was here is just phenomenal. Absolutely gorgeous and delicious. You won’t regret letting me choose our dinner,” she said as she smiled, waiting for the drinks and complimentary bread.

“I trust you- with all of my heart,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a warm smile, placing a hoof on hers. “As do I. Whatever you have planned for me tonight, I know it will be amazing...,” she said.

Soon enough, the waiter came by with their drinks and a bread basket, setting up an olive oil dip with spices on a saucer. He looked to Brass and Trixie, asking for their orders.

Brass looked to the bread then to the stallion and said, “My mare friend and I will both start with a Caesar salad as our appetizer and have the Pasta Weezie as our entree, my good pony.”

The waiter nodded and headed off to put in their order.

When the stallion left, Brass took a piece of bread and split it in half, passing part of it to Trixie. “The bread is amazing. Go on, try it!” she said.

Trixie tore off a piece, dunking it in the oil, and took a bite. Her face lit up and she laughed.

Brass took her piece and followed suit, dipping it and taking a bite. “Good, no?” she asked.

“Oh yes!” said Trixie.

“That’s good. There’s plenty more to come, my love,” said Brass. She finished off her piece of bread and took a sip of her sangria, mewling with joy as she tasted the sweet taste of fruit. “Ah~ So good...”

Trixie took a sip of her drink and smiled. While they sampled the bread and alcohol, their salads came by. Brass licked her lips and began to dig into her salad, smiling contently at the perfect combination of dressing, croutons, cheeses flakes, and greens.

“Oh my... this is better than I remembered!” said Brass.

Trixie munched on her salad contentedly, her glance lingering on Brass more often than not. Brass was lost in her own little word, savoring the tastes of fine dining as she munched on her salad. She occasionally cooed and hummed to herself, finishing off her appetizer in no time at all. After taking the last bite, she smacked her lips and sighed with delight.

“Perfect... How’s your salad, Hon?” asked Brass.

Trixie’s grin was infectious. She reached over and swapped Brass’ empty plate for the half of her salad left. “Very good, but it’s more fun to watch you eat. Enjoy!” she said.

Brass blinked as she looked from Trixie to the salad in front of her. “A- Are you sure, Hon?” she asked. As they sat, the evening’s live music started to play in the distance.

“Yes! Eat up!” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a warm smile and began digging in, not giving it a second thought. She forked a few greens and placed it in her mouth, purring softly as she tasted the rich Caesar dressing and parmesan cheese. After swallowing, she looked to Trixie. “Here, have one more bite before I polish this off...,” she said. She got a forkful and raised it to Trixie’s mouth, waiting for her to take the bite.

Trixie did, looking into Brass’ eyes the whole time.

After Trixie withdrew, Brass took the fork and placed it in her mouth, giving her a seductive look. After licking the fork clean, she finished off the rest of the salad, sighing after munching on the last crouton. “Thanks, Trixie... I loved it,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” said Trixie.

Brass took a long drink of her sangria and smiled, looking into her marefriend’s eyes. Before she could open her mouth to compliment Trixie, their entrees came and her eyes lit up with delight. The rich aroma from the pasta and its sauce made her eyes flutter as she took it all on. She shakily picked up her fork, hesitating to dig in to such an exquisite dish.

Trixie leaned down and breathed in the smell. Wasting no time, she started eating and gasped in delight.

Brass watched Trixie begin her meal, looking to see how she reacted to tasting such a fine dish. After seeing that she liked it, Brass licked her lips in anticipation and eagerly took a bite, her body quivering with delight as the soft pasta melted on her tongue. It was the perfect combination of flavors that tingled her senses. She had to calm down as she was becoming too aroused and took another long drink of her water to cleanse the palate.

Trixie accidentally knocked her fork off the table and got down to pick it up. She pulled something out of her bag then walked around the table to where Brass was sitting.

Brass saw Trixie bend down to pick something up and set her drink down. “You okay, Hon?” she asked.

Trixie got down on her knees and said, “Brass, I’ve only known you for a short time but I’ve come to love you. You saved me- saved all of us- from a fate worse than death. You know my secrets, my shame, and my failures- yet you love me still. And I think you feel the same way about me.” She reached for Brass’ hoof and put a bracelet on it. “Brass- will you marry me?”

Seeing Trixie kneel down before her, Brass got anxious and confused, but when she saw the bracelet, her heart stopped. Hearing her words, and the feeling of the bracelet, she could barely believe it. She gulped and choked on her words, her body completely shocked and stunned. But as she looked deep into her marefriend’s- no, fiancé’s eyes, she exhaled and smiled, giving her reply. “Yes, my love. I will,” she said.

You’ve made me the happiest mare in the world,” said Trixie.

Brass started to tear, completely forgetting her meal. “No... You’re not the happiest mare in the world...,” she said. She looked down at the bracelet she was wearing. It was made from brass with silver inlays and the stone was a star ruby. Seeing her magnificent bracelet, she looked back to her fiancé. “ _I’m_ the happiest mare in the world...” She leapt up from her seat and hugged Trixie close. “I’m so happy right now... I- I don’t know what to say...”

Trixie kissed Brass then- a kiss filled with passion and hope and love. When she finally broke the kiss, a little short on breath, she said. “You don’t have to say anything at all.”

Brass looked into Trixie’s eyes, sniffling as her smile beamed for all to see. She just grinned and hugged Trixie close, still trying to comprehend the majesty of what just happened. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too! Now... sit down so I can show you the rest of it, my love,” said Trixie.

Brass withdrew and gave Trixie a nod, sitting back down and finally getting a chance to closely look at her bracelet. She examined it for a few moments then looked to Trixie.

“I have one too,” said Trixie as she took it out and put it on, letting Brass see it. Hers was made from silver with brass inlays and her stone was an amethyst.

Brass looked at Trixie’s bracelet and her eyes lit up at the shiny, opulence of the piece of jewelry. “Wow, Trixie. You’re really out done yourself with these. They’re amazing!” she said.

Trixie reached down and put the box on the table. “This is where our rings can be at night when we sleep- after we get married,” she said. The box was made of cedar with silver inlays and brass fixtures. There were two key holes on the front of it. “You see, there are two keyholes- and two keys.” She handed brass hers. It was an ornate brass key on a silver chain. Trixie took out hers- it was an ornate silver key on a brass chain. “You see, we have the keys to each other’s hearts. This chain reminds us and we can always wear them to remember...”

Brass looked on, seeing how the box worked. When Trixie passed her the key, she took it in her hoof, looking the brass key over. She placed it around her neck, smiling at Trixie. “I love it, darling. I can see you put a lot of thought into the box and keys,” she said as she looked at her key again. “And I especially love the mix of brass and silver. It’s so cute and adorable.” She grinned at Trixie and rubbed noses with her. “I’ll always keep this key close to my heart. I don’t even wear my dog-tags, but this- this I will always wear...”

Trixie put her necklace on as well. “Alright- I don’t know about you, but I’m starved!” she said as she began digging in to her meal with a will.

Brass smiled and continued with her meal as well, nearly melting with pleasure at how good it tasted. She went on with dish, taking occasional drinks from her sangria and water. When she was done, she sighed with delight and patted her stomach. “Whew... that was divine. Compliments to the chef!” she said. She smiled at Trixie, seeing the key around her neck and the bracelet on her hoof. “Those pieces really compliment your beauty, Hon. And here I didn’t think you could be more beautiful.”

“Hush, you- flattery will get you everywhere!” said Trixie.

Brass chuckled and looked at her empty plate. “Bwuh... you up to share some dessert?” she asked.

“Yes! What’s good?” asked Trixie.

“Well! Since you asked...,” said Brass as she looked down the menu and spotted the one she tried last time. “Here we go! The Silk and Satan Cheesecake, a triple layer cheesecake of white, regular, and dark chocolate cheesecake, topped with a chocolate ganache, syrup, and lots of whipped cream...” She licked her lips, suddenly feeling hungry again. “I’ll order it under one condition.”

“What?” asked Trixie.

Brass grinned, picking up her spoon. “You feed me...,” she said. She then took her spoon and moved it to Trixie’s lips, outlining them with her utensil. “...and I feed you.” She took her spoon back and bit it playfully. “Sound good?”

“Sure! Hmmm... Looks like they have a fresh fruit and sorbet dessert- I’m getting that,” said Trixie.

“All right then. I thought we were sharing a dessert but that’s cool too,” said Brass. She gave Trixie a smile and placed her spoon down, finishing off her sangria.

“We’re sharing both, silly!” said Trixie.

“...oh! I see. Okay then,” said Brass. When the waiter arrived, Brass ordered both the cheesecake and the fresh fruit and sorbet. The waiter gave her a nod and left to retrieve their treats. While they waited, Brass decided to chat it up with Trixie a little. “So... um, wow. I can’t believe we’re engaged. I mean, whew!” She exhaled, trying to let it all soak in.

“You... did want this, right?” asked Trixie.

“Of course I did! It’s just... so sudden. But that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing! I’m really happy and delighted to be engaged to you, the love of my life. I guess I just need to let it soak in more. It’s so overwhelming. I just-,” she said before she stopped talking, exhaling with a grin still on her face as she looked to Trixie.

“Breathe, my dear, breathe...,” said Trixie.

Brass breathed in and out, slowly getting her breathing under control. “Sorry, Hon. I’m just so happy that my dreams are coming true. I would’ve never imagined that I’d be dating, let alone get engaged to the Great and Powerful Trixie! It’s- You’re- I’m so happy...,” she said as the desserts arrived.

Seeing the cake and fruit and sorbet, Brass readied herself and took a piece of the cheesecake, cutting the tip and getting all three layers onto her spoon. She then reached over and placed it in front of Trixie’s mouth. “You first, Hon. I already know how it tastes...,” she said.

Trixie’s eyes lit up as she bit into it. “This is really good!” she said.

“It is, isn’t? Told you it was good,” said Brass. She withdrew her fork and took a bite for herself, cringing with delight at the rich chocolate flavors and texture. “Can you gimme a bite of yours?”

Trixie scooped up a bite of the orange sorbet with a raspberry, a blackberry, and a slice of strawberry along for the ride. Brass opened wide and closed her mouth on the spoon, wincing at the sudden chill of the sorbet. She pulled on the contents of the spoon, getting every bit of it as she withdrew and started chewing the fruit.

“Mmmm... very rich and crisp. That’s some good fruit right there,” said Brass.

“It’s so light and fresh- not too sweet,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, continuing with her cake. The two mares enjoyed their desserts together, occasionally spoon feeding each other a part of theirs. Brass was able to polish off the cake in no time, giving Trixie several bite-fulls as well. She licked her fork clean and grinned, completely satisfied with her meal.

“Dear Celestia... that was perfect, my love. Thank you,” said Trixie.

“Did you think the evening was over? We’re heading to a dance club next!” said Trixie.

“Dance club? Oh yeah... I forget you mentioned that. Is it like... ballroom dancing? Jazz? Or like, dubstep/dance music?” asked Brass.

“Which would you prefer?” asked Trixie.

Brass thought for a moment, remembering the last time they went to a club. “Well... I am kinda full, so fast-beat rave music may not be the best for me right now. It would be nice to go ballroom dancing, wouldn’t it? I mean, do you know how to waltz?” she asked.

“Of course! I can waltz, tango, foxtrot, cha cha, swing, bolero, and mambo. I can even samba and rumba in a pinch,” said Trixie.

“Wow, so well versed in dance! I only know the waltz, but I wouldn’t mind learning some new dances,” said Brass as she gave Trixie a warm smile, eager to dance with her fiancé. “And we’re already dressed for some fancy dancing, so that’s a plus.”

“Well, let’s go!” said Trixie as they headed out after she paid the bill.

After leaving the restaurant, Brass led the way to a dance hall she frequented back when she was a single officer with nothing else better to do. She occasionally just sat at the bar, watching the fancy couples dance as she just looked nice on her stool, waiting for some pony to talk to her. Brass and Trixie entered and made it to the main ball room, several ponies already dancing there and the live orchestra playing their music. Trixie led Brass out onto the dance floor.

Brass followed Trixie’s lead and stood by her. “I think I hear a waltz coming along. Do you want to just wait for the next song?” she asked.

“Sure,” said Trixie.

The two of them waited on the edge of the dance floor for the current song to end. Once it was over, new ponies came on the floor while others left, preparing for the next song. Brass and Trixie moved onto the floor, but stayed towards the edge so they weren’t the main couple to watch out there. Brass looked into Trixie’s eyes and smiled, giving her a quick nose rub with her own before they started dancing.

“Just follow my lead for this one, kay?” said Brass.

“It’s your night- the least I can do is let you lead,” said Trixie.

“It’s not just my night. It’s _our_ night, my love. We’re a couple, and soon to be married. We do things together,” said Brass. As the music began, she took one of Trixie’s hoofs in hers while the other went around her waist. She then started moving to the rhythm of the song, smiling as she kept eye contact with her partner. Trixie smiled at her, enjoying the music and her partner.

The two mares followed the flow of the dance floor, moving around other couples as the song continued. Brass kept to the basics and didn’t try anything fancy. She just stuck to the traditional waltz, and when the song came to a close, she smiled gave Trixie a hug.

“That was fantastic, Darling. Haven’t danced like that in a long time, in fact, ever even,” said Brass.

“We should head over to the bar. I think a champagne toast is in order... mimosas?” asked Trixie.

“Sounds lovely,” said Brass. The two made their way over to the bar and had a seat at the counter.

“Two mimosas please, barkeep- we’re celebrating!” said Trixie. The barkeep gave her a nod and turned to prepare their drinks.

While the stallion was doing that, Brass turned to Trixie. She placed a hoof on hers and smiled. “I think tonight is probably the best night of my life so far, though, the night I met you is rivaling it for first place,” she said.

“It seems like a world away, doesn’t it?” asked Trixie.

“Almost like a dream, but after we kissed, I was certain it was real,” said Brass.

“Well...,” said Trixie.

Brass continued to hold Trixie’s hoof. “Well what?” she asked.

“As I recall, you were taking certain liberties with that first kiss...,” said Trixie.

“Huh?” asked Brass.

“And you paid the price...,” said Trixie.

“Oh... yeah. I remember that...,” said Brass. She sighed as their drinks came by. The barkeep placed it in front of them and went to attend another pair of ponies.

Trixie lifted her glass. “To us!” she said.

Brass smiled, tapping her glass with her own and saying, “To us!”

Trixie tapped a little too hard and some mimosa got on Brass’ sleeve.

Seeing her uniform soiled again, Brass set her glass down and looked to Trixie. “The hay, Trixie! I just got this dry cleaned!” she said. She huffed a little, her eyes reddening a little, but not too noticeable in the light.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-,” said Trixie.

“No! Do you know how annoying it is to bring this to HQ, get it dry cleaned, then go back to pick it up!? Freakin’... annoying!” said Brass.

“I said I was sorry-,” said Trixie.

Brass mocked Trixie’s tone. “I SaId I wAs SoRrY. Well ‘sorry’ isn’t going to get this uniform cleaned!” she said. She was fuming, almost on the verge of throwing something or breaking something out of pure frustration.

Trixie’s eyes widened at the harsh tone and a single tear fell.

Brass calmed down, the redness from her eyes disappearing. She looked to her glass then to Trixie, seeing her upset. “Hey, what’s the matter, Hon?” she asked in a normal tone.

“Nothing!” said Trixie.

“Nothing? It doesn’t seem like nothing. What’s wrong, my love?” asked Brass as she scooted closer, placing a hoof on Trixie’s.

Trixie jerked her hoof away. “You know what’s wrong!” she said.

Brass withdrew her hoof and saw that her sleeve was wet. “Oh, what happened to my sleeve?” she asked. She took a napkin and started patting it down. “Don’t worry about this, Hon. It’s been through worse.” She chuckled as she tried to clean it up.

“What’s wrong with you? You were screaming at me about it, mocking me, and you looked like you were going to hit me a minute ago!” said Trixie.

“What?” asked Brass as she looked at Trixie, trying to recall what she was talking about. “I didn’t scream or anything. We were celebrating with a toast and then...” She tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. “I guess I must’ve zoned out for a bit. Sorry, Hon. Must’ve been so excited or something. Too much hype, you know?”

“...okay,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, rubbing Trixie’s shoulder and trying to cheer her up. “Don’t look so upset, Hon. I can always get this cleaned up later. This is supposed to be a special night- our night. We’re going to get married! Look excited and happy! I sure as hay am!” she said. She took her drink and took a sip, sighing with relief.

“...it’s like you were a different pony...,” said Trixie.

“Huh? What are you talking about? Just what exactly happened?” asked Brass.

“You got mad. I tried to apologize and you yelled some more. I tried to apologize again, but you cut me off again and looked like you were going to attack me! You really don’t remember that?” asked Trixie.

The bartender pipped up who had witnessed the whole ordeal. “It’s true, ma’am- I thought I might have to ask you to leave for a minute there,” he said.

Brass was astonished and looked at the both of them. “I- Really? I don’t remember that,” she said, looking at her sleeve then to Trixie. “I’m sorry, Hon. I didn’t mean to do any of that. Really, Hon.”

“...I didn’t think you had that much to drink tonight...,” said Trixie.

“I haven’t. I mean, I feel fine. I’m not woozy or anything. It’s just-,” said Brass as she looked away, confused at what was going on. “I don’t know. Whatever happened, I’m really sorry. I hope our night isn’t ruined because of it.” She looked back to Trixie, giving her a wan smile.

Trixie looked a little closer. “Your eyes are looking a little red... Should we call it a night and head home?” she asked.

Brass crossed her eyes as she fruitlessly tried to look at them. “Uh, yeah... I guess that would be for the best,” she said.

“There’s a slow dance starting. One last before we leave?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled and gave Trixie a nod. “Sure thing, Hon,” she said.

Brass got up and headed to the dance floor along with Trixie. Joining her, Trixie held on to her and tried to track down her errant smile. As the song began, one for the older couples on the dance floor, Brass smiled as she held on to Trixie, keeping her eyes on hers.

“I love you, Brass,” said Trixie.

“I love you too, Trixie,” said Brass. She drew Trixie in for a hug, resting her head on her shoulder as they moved to the music.

The song ended after a while and Trixie smiled at Brass. “Thank you for a lovely evening- let’s head home,” she said.

Brass smiled, giving Trixie a nod as she escorted her back to the train station, a wing holding her close. The two got on a train to Ponyville and rested in an empty stall.

“That was a blast. Thanks for sharing it with me,” said Brass.

Trixie nodded, yawning. While they sat, Brass took out a pack of chocolate candies she got at the train station. She tried to open it up, but was having trouble with it. She grumbled to herself, getting more frustrated by the second.

“Everything okay?” asked Trixie.

The frustration increased and Brass’ eyes started to redden. She started pounding the bag with her hoof and looked to Trixie. “The stickin’ bag won’t open!” she said. She tried tearing it apart with her teeth, and when it didn’t budge, she shouted in anger and hurled it at the window.

“Your eyes- they’re glowing!” said Trixie.

Brass was still frustrated, huffing as she turned to Trixie. “And how in the hay am I supposed to see my eyes!?” she said. She scoffed at her and redirected her attention toward the candy bag on the ground. She got up from her seat and started stomping on it, growling with annoyance.

“Brass? Can you hear me?” asked Trixie.

Brass didn’t pay any attention to Trixie and focused on stomping the bag to bits, occasionally cursing it out and yelling at it.

“Captain! A-ten-hut!” said Trixie.

Suddenly, instinct and years of training took over and Brass snapped to attention, her eyes facing forward as she remained standing still.

“We need to talk,” said Trixie.

Brass’ eyes started to grow white again and she settled down, looking around the cabin with a confused look. “Wh- What happened?” she asked.

“You had another attack. I’m just glad you took it out on that snack instead of me,” said Trixie as she pointed to the bag at Brass’ hind hooves.

Brass looked down, seeing the crushed candy bag underneath her hoof. She gasped then looked back to Trixie. “I did that? What happened?” she asked.

“You freaked out. Didn’t notice it so much at the dance hall but your eyes were glowing red. I think it might be our old friend again...,” said Trixie.

Brass froze with horror, placing a hoof up to her cheek. “...no, it can’t be!” she said.

“We were worried about what we saw in the dream...,” said Trixie.

Brass sat down beside Trixie, trembling with fright. “So... he’s really in me?” she asked.

“Looks that way. We can use the same spell to enter your dreams- and finally defeat him!” said Trixie.

“....yeah. Back to dreamscapes again...,” said Brass as she shivered, remembering the adventure inside Trixie’s head. “What are we going to do?”

“I guess we need to enter your dreams the same way you entered ours. Um... I think we need Sonia for this, but we can wait until we get home- I don’t want this evening to end just yet...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, though she was still apprehensive about Red being inside her. “Okay, Hon. I just hope I don’t have another attack...,” she said. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have another attack and the train arrived at Ponyville.

They headed back to the house and the door shutting and locking behind Trixie was a welcome relief. Brass was trying to keep calm, but Red could strike at any moment. She walked over to Trixie, still nervous as ever.

“You still have the crystals... right?” asked Brass.

“Yeah, they’re in my saddlebags,” said Trixie as she reached in and pulled them out.

Brass sighed with relief. “That’s good. So... how do you want to do this?” she asked.

“Hmmm... what time is it?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked at her watch. “It’s 9pm...,” she said.

“Should we leave a note? In case somepony finds us?” asked Trixie.

Brass shook her head. “I think we’ll be fine. I trust you’ll succeed in the end,” she said as she nuzzled Trixie’s neck. “It’s not like any pony is going to stop by in the middle of the night...”

“I guess you’re right...,” said Trixie.

“Do you mind if I have last one drink... just in case?” asked Brass. She tried to remain happy, but was fearful for the future on the inside.

Trixie looked confused for a moment, then smiled. She reached into her saddlebags and pulled out another of Sonia’s dusty bottles of wine. “Okay, grab some glasses, my love,” she said.

Brass went into the kitchen and retrieved two wine glasses. She then sat on the couch, waiting for Trixie to pour her a glass. Trixie poured a glass, handed it to Brass, then poured one for herself.

Trixie raised her glass into the air, suggesting, “To saving each other from darkness and evil- one more time!”

“To saving each other!” said Brass as she clinked glasses with Trixie and took a sip.

Trixie took a sip and smiled. She then downed the glass and re-corked the bottle. “Now- this is what we will do. I’m going to put my nice clothes away, take a shower, clean off this makeup, and use the restroom. I suggest you do the same- and you should put some stain cleaner on your nice uniform. Now, don’t get any funny ideas, but when you’re done, join me in my bedroom. We’ll consult with Sonia- just make sure you don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” she said.

Brass downed her drink and sighed, looking at the empty glass. “Understood,” she said. She gave Trixie a hug and went upstairs, doing as she had been instructed.

Trixie took care of everything she needed to and went back to her room, sitting on the bed. She took off her bracelet and got the cedar box out, putting it beside her bed. She sighed then, allowing herself to feel the fear blossoming in her heart and letting it show. After a couple of minutes, she pulled herself together, put on her game face, and waited for Brass.

After Brass cleaned up and took care of her uniform, she came into Trixie’s bedroom, wearing only her necklace and bracelet. “I’m... ready,” she said.

Trixie had her key in hoof and she put it in one of the locks, giving it a turn. “Okay, now use yours,” she said.

Brass walked over and took off her key, putting it in the other lock and turning it. “Like this?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Trixie as she reached down and opened the chest. There were two crushed velvet indentations for their bracelets. She took hers off and put it in, then motioned to Brass.

Brass nodded and took off her bracelet, placing it in the spot next to Trixie’s. “They’re absolutely beautiful together...,” she said.

“Yes, we are...,” said Trixie. She closed the chest and the double locks clicked. “These necklaces are rough and tumble enough to sleep in, but I wouldn’t want to risk the bracelets. We have to be together to put them away each night and together to retrieve them each morning...”

Brass gave a nod, placing her key back around her neck. “I’ll always keep my key with me, my love,” she said.

“Now... do you have any sleeping pills or muscle relaxants in your kit? I imagine you restocked last time you were at HQ...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah... they’re in my room,” said Brass. She quickly went to retrieve them and came back with a small packet of sleeping pills from her field kit. “These are heavy duty and should keep me out for the entire night.”

“I’ll need one as well,” said Trixie.

“Well, there’s two in here so...,” said Brass as she placed the packet on the bed and sighed.

“Um... we need to talk...,” said Trixie.

“What did you want to talk about?” asked Brass.

“I feel really bad about all this. I can’t help but feel like this is all my fault. You did so much to heal me, and now I’ve infected you with this evil...,” said Trixie.

Brass placed a hoof on Trixie’s and met her gaze. “It’s not your fault. I let my guard down, and because of that, I was infected. You saved me by facing Red. If anything, you saved us all. You and your siblings. You have nothing to be sorry about. I went in knowing full well the risks. It’s just something us Hunters have to live with on a daily basis,” she said.

Trixie let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and visibly relaxed, reaching over to brush Brass’ cheek. “Okay. One other thing...,” she said, a half grin snaking its way to her face.

Brass touched Trixie’s hoof that was on her cheek. She was still anxious about the ordeal, but loosened up upon seeing Trixie there with her. “Yes?” she asked.

“Listen, you are being invited to my bed out of necessity. You will behave yourself in the fashion that is becoming an officer of the Hunters. Do I make myself clear?” asked Trixie.

Brass nodded her head. “Of course, dear,” she said.

“You will not be invited back until after we are married. Do you understand, accept, and respect my wishes?” asked Trixie.

Brass nodded again. “I understand, accept, and respect your wishes,” she said.

“Because we’re bringing Sonia into this and you know how she can be!” said Trixie.

Brass chuckled slightly. “I’ll do my best to resist her alluring charms,” she said.

“I have your word as a Lady and an Officer?” asked Trixie.

“Yes, my love. You do,” said Brass.

“Okay then...,” said Trixie as she reached into her bag, pulling out Sonia’s glasses case. “Ready?”

Brass exhaled and prepared herself. “Ready,” she said.

Trixie’s demeanor changed and Sonia picked up her glasses and looked at Brass smiling. “What a wonderful thing to wake up to!” she said. She reached over and began massaging her wings while she moved in for a kiss.

Brass closed her eyes and held her hooves up, keeping Sonia at bay. “Sonia... we’ve got some serious business to attend to...,” she said.

“Oh, my- this is serious business!” said Sonia. The hoof had stopped the kiss, but she was able to reach around and stroke Brass’ wing.

Brass winced at the touch and opened an eye slightly. Forcing herself to be firm with her, she restrained Sonia’s hooves and pushed them in her lap. “Look, it’s only a matter of time before I have another Red attack, and I’d hate it if I took out my frustration on you. So just chill out and stop it, okay?” she said while keeping hold of Sonia’s hooves, making sure she couldn’t move them as she glared into her eyes.

“Oh-ho, somepony likes it rough!” said Sonia. She looked at Brass over her glasses with a sultry smile traveling all the way up to her eyes. “Are we roleplaying now? Shall I be innocent, little Sonia brought in for a thorough interrogation by the lusty captain?”

Suddenly, Brass’ eyes began to get red as she let go of Sonia’s hooves and pushed her off the bed. “Blah blah blah, kiss kiss kiss. You’re such a buckin’ tease, Sonia! Give me a frickin’ break! If you want to just kiss, than just kiss me already!” she said. She was off the bed and on her hooves, huffing as she stood over Sonia on the floor.

“Well, now- supernaturally augmented lust. That’s something new. I see why you needed me now...,” said Sonia.

“You and your big words! Why can’t you speak like a normal pony, you four-eyed bookworm!?” said Brass. Her eyes were still red and she was still huffing a bit, clearly annoyed and frustrated.

“Now, now- naughty fillies will get punished!” said Sonia.

Brass shook her head and turned away. “And what are you going to do about it!?” she said.

Sonia sighed. Suddenly, the chest came flying over and cracked Brass upside her head. While Brass was still disorientated, she felt a vice-like grip on the sensitive tips of her wings, pulling her up and off of Sonia. She was up on her hind legs, stretched as high as she could, to keep the pain in her outstretched wings at bearable levels.

“I will defend myself!” said Sonia.

After shaking her head from the smack to the noggin, Brass opened her eyes and started crying out in pain, her eyes back to white. “OW! That hurts! What in the hay is going on!?” she asked.

“Are we calm now? Are we done trying to be violent?” asked Sonia. Her voice was steady and commanding, but her eyes would not cooperate. She was crying.

Brass nodded her head frantically, trying to keep the tears and cries muffled due to the pain. “Yes! Yes! Now stop it already!” she said.

Sonia released her grip on Brass’ wings, but not before scurrying up and standing at the door.

Brass fell to her knees, retracting her wings and rubbing the hurt areas. “What the hay was that all about!?” she asked.

“You tried- to get intimate with me. Violently...,” said Sonia. The tears were slowing but still there. A combination of the adrenaline in her system, the horror at what had almost happened, and the relief that Brass seemed to be her old self again.

Brass stood back on her hooves and looked around. Then it clicked. “I had another attack, didn’t I?” she said before sighing and sitting on the bed. “I warned you that it could happen. But nooooo... you didn’t take me seriously.” She sighed again, looking to Sonia. “Did I do anything to hurt you?”

“No- but you might want to bandage your head...,” said Sonia.

Brass reached up and felt the back of her head, still a bit tender and some redness on her hoof. “Ouch... I was wondering what that stinging sensation was...,” she said. She got up and walked to the door where Sonia was standing. “Let me go clean myself up and we can continue where we left off...”

That earned Brass a slap. “Don’t be so damn cavalier about all this. You really... scared me...,” said Sonia as she collapsed into Brass’ hooves, sobbing.

Brass stood there, letting the slap sting on her cheek. She then held Sonia in her hooves and tried to console her. “Well... I wasn’t myself. I’m sorry, Sonia,” she said. She rubbed Sonia’s back, trying to calm her down. “After we deal with Red, you won’t see that side of me ever again.”

Sonia calmed down and pushed Brass away, hard, into the door jam. “I better not! Go!” she said. She carefully backed away from Brass, keeping her in her sight, as she backed up to the bed.

Brass didn’t meet Sonia’s eyes and left the room, taking her med-kit and heading into the bathroom to patch her wound. When she was done, she returned to Trixie’s bedroom, her head wrapped in a bandage.

In the meantime, Sonia had not been idle. She had the stones on the bed beside her and several journals opened and spread across the bed. Her head jerked up and Brass could see the fear lurking in her eyes and the slight tremor in her hooves. “Feeling better?” she asked.

Brass nodded slightly while approaching the bed. “Yeah. Are you... ready?” she asked.

“Not that simple. I’ve been talking to Sharon behind the scenes. Since we’re visiting you, I think we can decide who comes and who stays. Do you want everyone to come?” asked Sonia.

Brass thought it over a moment, then made her decision. “Sammie and Lilly need to stay. If they see even a fraction of the atrocities I keep in here...,” she said as she tapped her head. “It would scar them for life. And I guess Rachel can keep an eye on them while you, Sharon, Cameron, and Trixie venture in to take care of Red. I think the four of you can easily handle a remnant of Red.”

“Rachel will be thrilled... Okay, I’ve tweaked the spell a bit. When we get there, we’ll all have a pack. There’s some basic stuff in there, but two things that are worth noting. We’ll each have a magical stone that, when you warm it in your hand and talk into it, will allow the rest of us to hear you. Oh, and we’ll all have a well-padded glass orb in there. Throw it on the ground, really hard, and it will shatter, ending the dream. Got it?” said Sonia.

Brass gave a nod. “Got it. Smash orb, end dream,” she said. She then began to get anxious again, looking to the bed and crystals. “What will happen once I go to sleep?”

“Before or after I molest you?” asked Sonia.

Brass smiled and shook her head. “Just make sure I wake up, okay?” she said.

“Yeah, yeah- not like I might hold a grudge or something...,” said Sonia.

Brass placed a hoof on Sonia’s shoulder and sighed. “Hey, if you see anything awkward in my head... try to keep it to yourselves, okay? Please try and not use it against me... please?” she said.

Sonia rolled her eyes. “No promises...,” she said.

Brass winced and sighed again. “...okay,” she said. She moved onto the bed and laid on her back. “Ready when you are. Let’s just get this over with...”

“Silly Filly, how quickly you forget! You have to be asleep first... Taken your pill yet?” asked Sonia.

Brass took the packet and opened it up, taking one of the two pills in her hoof. She held it there then looked to Sonia. “Would it be possible if I could speak with Trixie before we do this?” she asked.

Sonia rolled her eyes again. “Can I surmise, from the necklaces we’re wearing and the fancy chest I brained you with, that there have been developments?” she asked.

Brass blushed. “Yeah... we’re engaged. She proposed to me tonight,” she said.

“She had mentioned something about that... Did it go well?” asked Sonia.

“Magnificent... until my first Red attack. But other than that, it has been the best night of my life,” said Brass.

“She took you to that snooty restaurant in Canterlot?” asked Sonia.

“Yeah. Chez Raphael. Then we went ballroom dancing afterwards...,” said Brass.

“Ah, well... Congratulations!” said Sonia.

“Thanks, Sonia. Now... my fiancé?” asked Brass.

Sonia shook her head and took of her glasses, her bearing changing. Trixie looked at Brass’ bandage. “What happened?” she asked.

Brass sighed. “I had another attack and scared Sonia. She smacked me upside the head in her defense. But it’s all okay now. She knows about the situation. Just took a fright to get her out of her usual self,” she said.

Trixie’s eyes narrowed, letting Brass know that was not the end of it and there would be a reckoning. “Alright, she can do the spell?” she asked.

“She seemed pretty confident. Gave me the low down on your gear and shore party. I told her to leave Sammie, Lilly, and Rachel behind. My head isn’t exactly a place for the faint of heart...,” said Brass.

“Oh, really?” asked Trixie as she gave Brass another look. “And why is that?”

Brass sighed and looked to Trixie. “You know why. I’ve done things, terrible things in my tenure as a Hunter-Seeker. Who knows if you will see glimpses of that in my head? I hope not, but just to be safe, the little ones need to stay. For their sake,” she said.

“That’s fine. Was there anything else before you drift off?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked away, then turned back to Trixie, sitting up. “If things take a turn for the worse, just remember…,” she said as she leaned forward and gave Trixie a kiss on the lips, wrapping her free hoof around her. She didn’t let the kiss linger too long then withdrew. “I love you.” She then took the pill and laid back on the bed, the pill’s effects quickly relaxing her body into a deep sleep.

Trixie sighed, feeling the kiss linger on her lips. She shook her head and reached for the glasses. Sonia was there to put them on. She placed the crystal on her head and Brass’. She looked down at Brass’ face and then she got an idea. A wicked grin blossomed on her face as she reached in her bag and pulled out a black magic marker. After giving Brass a curled mustache, full beard, and several scars, she smiled and cast the spell, laying down beside her.


	24. Blackland Academy

When Trixie came to, she found herself standing in front of a large, foreboding building. It was made of concrete and very conservative in style. As she looked around, the sky and the surrounding area around the building was a black void with strains of red intertwined with it. From where she was standing, she could tell the ground didn’t go too far and could clearly see the edge. The ground beneath her seemed solid enough; it was a concrete path leading to the building’s front entrance, its only entrance as far she could see. She continued looking around the small area and noticed a flag pole, and as she looked up, she could see the flag waving in the wind. Spanning the length of the flag were the words: BLACKLAND ACADEMY.

Trixie looked around and saw Sonia, Sharon, and Cameron. “Well, it looks like we all made it...,” she said.

“Looks like we’re going to see some of the captain’s history. This could be... interesting. See what the formative years did to mold her into the officer she is today...,” said Sharon.

As they looked around and took a few steps towards the building, the campus’ intercom came to life with music. It was a song that Brass had been listening to lately and was stuck in her head. The four mares would be exposed to more music as they advanced, listening to songs that Brass had listened to over and over again from her music player.

“I wonder if we’ll see any of Brass’ old friends here...,” said Sonia.

“At least there’s some music here! Trixie, I love you, but there’s just not enough music in your head...,” said Cameron.

Suddenly, the song was cut off as Red’s voice was heard. “So! It looks like the heroines have taken the bait and wandered into my new domain! How… according to plan,” he said as his voice boomed through the campus’ speaker system. “This new host of mine is just overflowing with dark energy! With the help of my… ingenuity, it has now become my fortress, and thanks to this sweet, alluring mare of yours, I’m slowly gaining more power by the minute!” He chuckled as the sound of him licking Brass’ cheek was heard over the intercom. “Come and face me if you wish. I could use more ponies to feed on. It’ll just be like old times!” He laughed menacingly before the intercom cut back to the music.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Here we go again...,” she said. The other ponies nodded in agreement, a grim cast to their faces as they headed towards the door.

When they arrived at the door, they noticed it was locked. It was too reinforced to merely knock down and seemed to be enchanted with a spell that meant only finding the key would unlock it.

“We should split up and see if we can find a key around here or something to break that lock with,” said Sharon. The others nodded and began looking around.

While looking around, Sonia took out her communication stone and warmed it up. She said into it, “My Silly Filly, where are you hiding?” There was no response from her.

Instead, an orange pony poked his head up from one of the bushes. He approached Sonia, wearing his traditional Guard uniform. “Trixie, is that you?” he asked.

Sonia turned her head and looked at Hollow. “Well, close enough. What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Red made me to help give you a kickstart in your attempt to save Brass. He wouldn’t want you failing before you could even get inside…,” he said as he shuddered, looking to Sonia. “But you shouldn’t be here. Red has something planned for you. He wants you back. This is just a trap to lure you back into his possession. Brass is a fully trained soldier prepared to die, especially for the mare she loves. If she goes, so does Red. Don’t make her sacrifice be in vain by letting Red take you too…”

“Well, considering the source, I’ll take your advice under advisement. Now- about that key...?” said Sonia.

Hollow cringed, avoiding the question for now. “I’ll get back to that later,” he said with a sigh before looking back to her. “Well, thankfully for you, Red isn’t as powerful as he used to be, so he can’t keep full control on every little thing that happens here, like me. And also, because Brass is only a single mind, he has to feed off of one host rather than the numerous one that he used to. Unfortunately for you, he used all of Brass’ memories of me to make me as real as possible. He wanted to make it harder for you to- well… nevermind that. Anyway, I’m just a projection of Brass’ combined memories of me, in case you were wondering...”

“Sure, sure- know where the key is?” asked Sonia.

Hollow winced, trying to put off answering Sonia as long as he could. “As you can see, this is Blackland Academy, or at least, as how Brass remembers it,” he said as he walked in front of Sonia, looking to the building. “Don’t bother trying to find another way in. That door is the only way forward.” He pointed to the sole entrance with his hoof. “Anywhere else, and you’ll probably fall into the void and die.” He sighed and stood before her, keeping his gaze to the ground. “In order to get in… you’ll have to do a Test of Will to obtain the key...”

“Well, I don’t know too many ponies named Will, and I haven’t studied, but- go for it!” said Sonia.

Hollow sighed and looked Sonia in the eye. “...you’re going to have to kill me,” he said.

“Oh- no need to be so brash and lay the bravado on so thick. I’m sure we can make you talk with minimal maiming- no need for you to die,” said Sonia.

Hollow shook his head. “The key... is in me. Red has put a magical barrier around me, so only physical things can touch me. It’s... the only way forward,” he said. He looked frightened as he kept his gaze on Sonia. “Red may be a psychopath, but he isn’t stupid. Everything he’s done has its reasons...”

“Well, I’m sure I can detect it with a little magic. We’ll knock you out and do a little elective surgery- good as new!” said Sonia.

“I- I don’t think that will work. Unless... you’re a brain surgeon?” asked Hollow as he placed a hoof to his head. “I’ve been having this nasty headache ever since I came into being. I think- I think the key is in my head...”

“Hmmm... might need some reinforcements,” said Sonia as she picked up her stone and described her position to her sisters. “Fear not- help is on the way!”

Hollow still looked anxious as he watched Sonia talk into her stone. “Who are you talking to?” he asked.

“Oh, just myself,” said Sonia, giggling at that.

Hollow looked confused and just stood there, loathing what was to come. Suddenly, Trixie, Sharon, and Cameron came trotting up. He saw them approaching and was shocked. “There’s four of you!?” he asked.

Sonia smirked. “Well, there’s really seven of us, but not everypony came this time,” she said.

“Oh...,” said Hollow as he tapped at the ground with his hoof. “So are we going to get this over with or what? Red has Brass and she’s in trouble. I’d save you the trouble and off myself, but Red is preventing me...”

Cameron, once hearing the situation, cast a simple diagnostic spell on Hollow. It certainly would pick up anything as large as the metallic mass of a key. As she cast the spell, he stood still, apprehensive though about the whole operation. As Cameron neared his head, a spot centered right on his forehead, just right below his horn began to grow extra bright.

“I don’t think I can get that out...,” said Cameron.

“Wh- What does that mean?” asked Hollow.

“I’m, uh, not sure I can get it out without killing you...,” said Cameron with a grimace.

Hollow began to shake in his legs, but tried to calm down. “I- I know. That’s why Red made me in the first place...,” he said. He sighed and slumped to his knees. “Can you at least... make it painless?”

Trixie pulled back. “Wh- What? There has to be another way! There just has to be!” she said.

Hollow shook his head and looked to Sharon. “You, Guard Trixie. I want you to do it. It seems like you know a lot about killing. If you need a weapon, well...,” he said as he looked to the rows of statues lining the pathway to the entrance. They were Guard ponies outstretching their hooves with swords in them, making an archway of blades. At the base of each statue, there was a picture of Brass’ early days in the Academy, and how she feared letting her parents and peers down. Each picture showed her trying to live up to their expectations, and fearing what would happen if she didn’t. This was the fear portrayed in this first stage of her dream.

Trixie looked shaken. “I can’t kill you!” she said.

“This isn’t right- I won’t play by Red’s rules...,” said Cameron as she began to look sick.

“Maybe the right spell can get us through this- all five of us!” said Sonia in a saddened tone.

Suddenly, Red’s voice was heard over the intercom again. “Still fumbling around with the orange one I see. Well, maybe this will give you some incentive to get rid of him!” he said.

The audio switched and Brass’ voice could be heard. “Trixie!? ARRRGHH! HELP ME! He’s got- He’s got me trapped in some auditorium! PLEASE HELP M-,” she said as the audio cut out with a loud shriek before the music resumed playing.

Sharon then piped up. “All of you- leave! Go to the far side of the building. We need some privacy here,” she said. Seeing that they were going to argue with her, she bellowed. “Go!” The other three, looking a little meek, did as she commanded.

Hollow cringed as he watched the three depart, leaving him and Sharon alone. “Just please... save Brass, okay?” he said.

“Is this what you want?” asked Sharon.

Hollow nodded his head. “I’m not real, remember? The real me is outside this place, still living normally. I am but a shadow, a mere imitation. Hopefully this will lighten your burden...,” he said.

“Well, I’ve never met you before. My name’s Sharon and I will be your executioner today. Tell me your name,” said Sharon.

“Sh- Sharon?” asked Hollow as he looked up and met her gaze. “My name- My name’s Hollow Point. Pleased to met you, Tr- Sharon...”

“Good to meet you as well! Now- I’ve got some heavy duty pain killers in my pack that will knock you out in a minute or two. Do you want that? Or would you rather face your death with eyes open?” asked Sharon.

Hollow shook his head. “Save your supplies for you and the other Trixies... you’re going to need it,” he said. He then sighed and turned away from Sharon, showing her his back. “And I’d rather not see it coming...” He closed his eyes and began to whimper.

“Not so fast! Any last requests? Any final words before you leave this world?” asked Sharon as she unsheathed a large knife.

Hollow shook his head again. “Just please... save Brass. And stay alive yourself; she loves you more than you know,” she said.

Sharon spoke in a quiet, soothing voice as she crept closer to Hollow’s back. “What you’re doing here is very noble. The highest price a pony can be asked to pay is to die for his fellow pony, and no sacrifice brings with it more honor,” she said.

Hollow nodded as he kept his eyes closed, whimpering as he waited for the end.

“I will find you in the real world and tell you of your heroism. Brass will know as well- that you died so she may live,” said Sharon.

Hollow chuckled through his anxiety. “I’m nothing but a pale imitation to the real thing. If there’s one thing I can guess about my real self, is that I wouldn’t want to know about what’s going on here. Just keep this between the other Trixies and Brass...,” he said.

Sharon nodded, taking the final step, and bringing the knife around in a blur to end Hollow’s shadow life. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he felt her presence there. He held his breath and waited for the killing blow. Sharon thrust the knife home with strength and confidence, with only the ghosts of tears sparkling in her eyes.

After delivering the final bow, the life inside Hollow left him as he reverted back to the material Red used to make him. His body changed into dirt as it fell to the ground, the key shining bright on top of the pile. The energy used to make him floated towards the door, negating the magical barrier that secured the entrance into the building; the lock was the only thing keeping it closed now.

Sharon snapped to attention and gave the remains a crisp salute. She then reached down, picked up the key, and headed to the door. She called her sisters and they joined her there.

Suddenly, the intercom came on again as Red’s voice boomed through the speakers.   
“Congratulations, Trixies! You’ve made it passed the first step towards oblivion! How did it feel it to kill an innocent? Not the most appetizing feeling, but entertaining nonetheless! Keep up the good work, my little ponies! Maybe by the time we meet, you will have lost what it was that you were fighting for to begin with! MWAHAHAHAHA!” he said before the intercom switched back to the music.

Sharon inserted the key and turned it. As they entered through the main entrance, the door closed shut behind them. The room was barely lit, revealing it to be some sort of recreational aquatic center. To their left were a set of bleachers and in the center of the large room was an Olympic sized lap pool, complete with a low diving board and high diving board.

Suddenly, a spotlight illuminated a spot in the center of the pool. There was a gray mare pegasus there and she was face down in the water, not moving. Her red mane and tail shone bright in the spotlight as it floated on the water’s surface. The music also changed to another track, one that Brass had in her head a while back.

Trixie rushed to the pool, the other ponies just a step behind. She dove into the pool to help the pony and Sharon followed her in. When they reached the pony in the center of the pool, it turned out to be a mannequin of Brass, her face expressionless as it floated in the pool. Abruptly, all the lights turned on and illuminated the entire facility. As Trixie and the others floated in the pool, the lights revealed more floating mannequins, posed in all sorts of dead poses. Some of the mannequins were curled up in a ball on the pool’s bottom while others were floating inside the pool itself, neither floating at the surface nor sinking fully to the bottom.

Not willing to let even an image of her love be defiled, Trixie swam back to the edge, pulling the mannequin of Brass with her. Sharon kept pace with her, keeping a wary eye out. The room remained silent except for the sounds of their splashing and the hum of the fluorescent lights. Cameron helped Trixie out of the pool while Sonia helped Sharon out. Trixie handed up the mannequin before accepting the aid, however.

There was then a noise that got their attention as the sound of somepony diving off the high diving board was heard, followed by a splash in the pool. All eyes jerked around, focusing on the point of the splash except Sharon- she was scanning all around the room and finally up to the high dive board.

The area up by the diving board was empty as the ripples from the splash subsided in the pool. Something was under the water and headed their way, swimming passed all the drowning mannequins in its way. The fillies wearily backed up from the edge of the pool as Sharon stepped forward, her knife ready.

As the blue blur approached them, it breached the surface for air, revealing a navy blue earth mare. She swept her mane back and looked at the group. “Hello there. Ya’ll here for swim training?” she asked. She then spotted Sharon’s knife. “You youngins should know better than to bring weapons on campus. Ya’ll not supposed tah do that, ya know...” She got out of the water and shook off the excess water from her legs. She was wearing a skin-tight black swimsuit that covered her body up to her neck and down to her knees.

Sharon sheathed the knife but remained wary.

“Who are you?” asked Sonia.

The swimmer smiled, patting the water out of her ears. “Me? Ahm the Academy’s main aquatics training instructor. Ya can call me Coach,” she said.

Cameron stepped forward and said, “There seems to be a lot of things floating in your pool there...”

Coach looked over at the pool then avoided the observation. “Those are just CPR practice dolls. Say, why don’t ya follow me this way. Ah want to show ya’ll something,” she said before noticing Sharon’s knife again. “Imma have to confiscate that weapon there, missy. Like ah said- no weapons on campus...”

Sharon locked it in its sheath with snaps and handed it to Coach, handle first.

“Why thank ya, missy,” said Coach as she took the knife and set it on her waist strap. “Now, follow me over yonder. There’s something ah want ya’ll to see...” She started walking off towards the opposite side of the lap pools.

Trixie and the others followed after Coach, exchanging worried glances. Coach showed them a wall with several picture frames on it. Each picture was of Brass when she was still at the academy, and in every picture she was shown being scared and apprehensive. There was a picture of Brass being hesitant about going in the pool for swim class, another picture of her being pushed into the pool, then one of her being laughed at for not being able to swim well. And in one picture, there was Coach yelling at Brass as she was shivering on the side of the pool, a towel wrapped around her. Pegasi were used to flying and had the hardest time adapting to swimming. Brass was no exception. The mechanics of using their wings was nearly reversed as they adjusted to the water. The photos, along with the mannequin, represented another of Brass’ major fears, and that was the main theme of that area.

“All this pictures- what’s the point?” asked Trixie.

Coach smiled. “Don’t ya see? She’s my favorite student! Loved ta see her flail around and struggle to swim. Every time she would arrive in mah class, I’d grin ear-to-ear at how ah would get her in the pool this time,” she said. As she talked with the four, several water tendrils snaked their way out of the pool and slithered towards the group while she had them distracted.

“That doesn’t sound like a very supportive way to coach an athlete...,” said Trixie.

Coach scoffed, her eyes starting to glow red. “We’re not training athletes... we’re training killers!” she said. Suddenly, the music changed as the tendrils grabbed both Sonia’s and Sharon’s hindlegs, pulling them back into the pool. Coach turned to Cameron and raised her hoof, shooting out a plume of water which knocked her back. After getting the drop on the three sisters, she looked to Trixie. “My master is looking forward to seeing you back in his company...”

Sonia was flailing about, sending bolts of magic flying all over the room. Sharon was a bit calmer, reaching into her pack to pull out a survival hatchet. She took careful aim and managed to cut the tendril holding her and turned to Sonia. Cameron managed to get up with a minimum of slipping and sliding and took a wide stance, looking at Coach with weary eyes.

“This is foolish. Just let Brass go. You know you can’t win!” said Trixie.

Coach’s eyes were full red as she revealed her true form. Her mane turned to water but still kept its shape. Her eyes were completely red as her fur darkened and began dripping water. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. My master has given me explicit orders to thwart all intruders... and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do...,” she said. A tendril snaked up beneath Trixie and pulled one of her hindlegs up, holding her upside down in the air until their eyes met. “And why should you care about that Brass mare? She was a horrible student...”

“She’s taught me plenty about myself and the world. I’ll always be thankful for that!” said Trixie after grimacing.

The tendril still holding Sonia managed to pull her into the pool, but managed to hold onto the metal ladder on the edge of the pool. Sharon was looking around, looking for an enemy to fight. Not seeing anything she could target, she reached down to pull Sonia up and out of the pool. She reached into Sonia’s pack and handed her the survival hatchet stored there. “Sonia, you can cut through these tendrils fairly easily. If one tries to grab you again, stay calm and chop it. Let’s stay back to back and head over to help the others!” she said. Sonia gave her a nod, looking soaked but defiant.

Cameron looked around the room and finally spotted what she was looking for. She used her telekinesis to grab a body board for the younger swimmers and swept it up and through the tendril holding Trixie aloft.

Coach smirked as Trixie was released from her grasp. She then used water from the pool and formed two sharp, piercing lance tendrils on her forehooves as she stood on her hindlegs. Seeing Cameron in front of her, she pointed her forehooves at her and sent the pointy tendrils straight at her. Cameron managed to jerk the board back between her and the tendrils, but she was only able to deflect them. The board came all the way back and almost knocked her down from the force. Trixie used a more direct approach, shooting a tendril of magic at Coach’s chest.

Coach just smiled as several water tendrils shot out of her back, swaying around like grass in the wind. Sensing magical energy, the tendrils formed a shield in front of her, easily deflecting the energy tendril from Trixie. Magical attacks were nearly ineffective against her active water tendril shield. It seemed that only physical attacks affected her so far. Once she was safe, the tendrils returned to tendril form, still swaying on her back as an extension of her body.

“Nice try, Trixie. You need to try better than that. Now, it’s my turn,” said Coach. She changed her forehoof tendrils into whips, swinging them around and snapping them in the air. She whipped one of them at Trixie and caught her forehoof, pulling her off balance as she withdrew it. She then looked to Sonia and Sharon, bringing her whips around and snapping them towards the two.

Sharon’s eyes lit up, finally seeing a target. She threw her hatchet as hard as she could at Coach. Unfortunately, Coach’s whips hit home as they latched on to Sharon’s neck and torso, raising her into the air a bit. As soon as she found her target, however, she failed to see the axe being hurled right for her. She was able to dodge the axe by moving her head out of the way, but the axe still managed to cut her cheek and part of her mane off, which turned back into water. The part of the mane that was cut off did not return and the active tendril shield did not activate. It still remained swaying on her back as if it had not seen the axe. It appeared the shield only blocked magical attacks, but not physical ones.

Coach’s eyes widened as she felt the wound and looked to Sharon. “You little brat! How dare you cut off part of my beautiful mane!” she said as she started to strangle Sharon as all her attention was focused on her.

Cameron got up and she was mad. She grabbed a body board with her magic and sent it sweeping towards Coach’s legs. Trixie was also unhappy but not helpless. Seeing Cameron’s success, she grabbed another body board and swept it through the tendril holding her. She then got ready to fight with the coach. Nearby, Sonia heard Sharon’s struggles and stepped around her, chopping the tendrils choking Sharon.

After Coach’s whips that were holding Sharon were severed, she redirected her attention towards Cameron and jumped over her leg sweep, reforming her whips. After dodging Cameron’s attack, Coach jumped backwards to regain a sense of her surroundings, looking at the four ponies.

Sharon reached into Sonia’s pack and pulled out a knife. Sonia moved into the room with her, keeping her hatchet up defensively. Cameron saw the other ponies armed and pulled out her survival hatchet as well.

Trixie looked all around the room, looking for a way to defeat the watery beast. While Coach was eying her prey, she looked up and noticed several large ceiling fans that kept the air circulating throughout the large building. Perhaps if she was able to get it to fall, it might give them an advantage. But they only had one shot, for if they missed, Coach would be on to them.

Thinking it through briefly, Trixie had a plan. She picked up one of the body boards as a distraction while she magically took a firm hold of the top of the ceiling fan where it connected to the ceiling. “Okay, everypony- we attack together on three! One, two, three!” she said as she threw the body board in Coach’s face to distract her. At the same time, she wrenched the fan from the ceiling to drop on her head. Meanwhile, Sharon, Sonia, and Cameron all advanced on the coach at a gallop from three different directions with their weapons at the ready.

Coach kept on her guard as she readied her whips, standing there on her hindlegs as she looked to the three ponies advancing on her. Seeing the multi-directional attack, she began to spin in place, using her whips in a saw-like fashion to fend off any attacker from any horizontal direction. Little did she realize, the fan came crashing down on her just as the other three ponies closed in, leading with their weapons. Distracted by the incoming ponies, Coach failed to see or even hear the giant ceiling fan come down on her. One of the blades came down first, splitting her in half across the waist. As soon as the fan hit the ground, her body turned into water, pooling on the ground with a shiny key in the center of the puddle.

The energy used to make Coach floated away from the puddle and neutralized the barrier guarding the only exit out. Sharon sagged to the ground, the adrenaline leaving her and the pain of her injuries crashing in. Sonia was there to help her to the ground and Cameron rushed over to examine her. Cameron checked to make sure Sharon’s airway was clear and that her esophagus wasn’t crushed. She noted the swelling and gave her an injection of steroids to take down the swelling and keep her airway clear. She also gave her something to ease her pain and calm her down so she wouldn’t strain her airway too much.

Suddenly, Red’s voice was heard over the intercom. “So! You defeated Brass’ swim coach. Congratulations...,” he said as he laughed sarcastically while beginning to slow clap. “Looks like you four had some trouble there... and the challenge has only just begun...” His voice cut off as a shriek of static filled the room before the music began playing again.

Sonia went off to find some dry towels to help everyone get dry again. After Cameron gave them the okay, she and Sonia helped Sharon by standing on either side of her. Trixie then led them warily to the next door, key in tow. When they arrived, she turned the key, pulled the door back towards her, and stepped back.

The four mares found themselves in a locker bay and the doors closed shut behind them. It was just a small room filled with lockers and a set of double doors on the other side of the room. There was music playing, but the small room seemed safe enough to rest and get their emotions under control after coming that far. The exit didn’t seem to be locked, but who knew what lay ahead.

“We need to rest and make sure Sharon can breathe before we go any further,” said Cameron.

Cameron took several of the towels and made Sharon as comfortable as she could on the bench. When she was done, she walked away from Sharon, who was trying to rest, and motioned the other two ponies over to talk to them privately. Sonia looked worried and Trixie sad.

When they arrived and sat down, Cameron shared in a low voice, “I’m worried about Sharon...”

Trixie looked over at Cameron. “We all are- but I’m sure you’ll have her up and running in no time,” she said.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” said Cameron after shaking her head.

“You mean- about Hollow?” asked Sonia. Cameron then nodded sadly at that.

“She did what needed to be done. I don’t know that I could have done that. And Hollow wanted to help Brass and was willing to sacrifice himself...,” said Trixie as she came to Sharon’s defense.

Cameron shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s a terrible game that Red is playing with us, but I think she did what needed doing. No, I’m worried about how that might be affecting her. Did you see how recklessly she charged Red when she got hurt? I wonder- if maybe- she wouldn’t mind dying in the line of duty... That’s a dangerous mindset for any soldier to be in- seeking redemption in their own death...,” she said.

Sonia looked horrified. “I- well, maybe, but- what can we do?” she asked.

Cameron sighed. “For now? Keep a close eye on her. Try to keep her safe- from Red and herself. And- if she wants to talk- just try to listen. She’ll need to open up to somepony soon...,” she said.

Trixie and Sonia nodded in agreement. Trixie then said, “I bet- I bet this is what Red wants. He needs us physically and emotionally hurt. If we’re weakened, if we can’t come together- then we’ll never beat him!”

Things got quiet for a while then. Trixie paced around like a caged animal while Sonia sat quietly by Sharon, brushing her mane and whispering encouragements to her. Cameron went around checking for any other injuries that might have been sustained during the battle but overlooked in all of the excitement.

After thirty minutes of resting, where fur was dried, cuts were bandaged, and the aches were creeping in on all of them. Still, they had to move forward. Much to Sharon’s chagrin, they headed out in a new formation- Trixie was in the lead while Sharon was held back, sandwiched protectively between Cameron and Sonia. She tried to argue with them but they all gave her a look and she decided that it was a battle she couldn’t win, giving into their protectiveness. Trixie walked up to the door and opened it, looking ahead to what lay beyond.

After making it through the door, it shut behind them as they entered the next area. The lights were all on and the room was brightly lit, revealing it to be some sort of clinic or medical center. The infirmary was surprisingly clean with everything tidy and in their place. The room was filled with a long row of beds on each side of the center walkway, sectioned off by curtains. On the beds were mannequins of Brass with an overly large novelty syringe impaling her through the chest. That signified the third fear of the dream, her anxiety over getting shots and check-ups at the Academy. Every bed had a mannequin and syringe combo that spanned to the far side of the room where the only exit was clearly visible.

Sharon spoke up with the air of authority. “Does everypony have their weapon handy? Anyone we see in here is almost certainly an enemy. Still, if you are worried, you can always smack them with the back of your axe. It will hurt but you aren’t going to do any critical injuries that way. The important thing is to defend yourselves- there’s no telling what form this challenge will take...,” she said. She tried to keep her breathing regular, and mostly succeeded, but what she said had taken a lot out of her and her labored breathing echoed through the infirmary.

Everything seemed normal until they heard some rummaging through a drawer and the sounds of writing coming from behind one of the curtains. Suddenly, a new song started to play.

Trixie called out, “Who’s there?” There was no response. The rummaging continued followed by more writing. There was a single silhouette of a pony behind a nearby curtain. Trixie stepped forward and pulled the curtain away.

Standing before them was a pony wearing an outfit similar to the Medic from Team Fortress 2 and the black face mask of Kroenen from Hellboy. He was standing in front of an operating table with a gray mare on it, her wings limp and hanging over the sides of the table and her red mane and tail barely visible. The doctor was too caught up in his work to notice Trixie and the others.

Trixie rushed forward, pulling the pony away from the body and looking down to see who it was. As the doctor was pulled from his work, Trixie saw a Brass mannequin ripped open. The doctor was looking over a mock version of Brass, noting her unique insides.

The doctor looked to Trixie, his face covered by the glossy black mask and his eyes glaring at her through the two tinted eye holes. “What are you doing!? This is very delicate research!” he said.

“Wha- What are you researching, Dr. ...?” asked Trixie.

The doctor wiped the area where Trixie had touched him and looked to her. “Doc will suffice for now,” he said as he walked back over and looked into the mannequin. “I’m just taking notes on this special patient here.” He took a clipboard from the table and looked at her file. “Casing, Brass. Age 25. Gray coat, duel-red mane, and deep blue eyes. Subject attended Blackland Academy and graduated with honors. Allergies: none, save for pollen and dust. Injuries suffered during enrollment: two broken ribs, several lacerations and bruises, one chipped tooth, several sprained legs-” He scoffed, reading down the list. “It goes on and on.” He set the clipboard down and looked to the four blue mares. “And what might you all be doing here? Surely you’re not sick or anything, are you?”

“We’re just passing through,” said Trixie.

“Is that so? Well don’t mind me. The exit is right over there...,” said Doc as he motioned to the other end of the corridor where a set of double doors were seen.

Trixie started to turn away but then curiosity got the better of her. “You said she had suffered a lot of injuries? Is that why you are examining her?” she asked.

Doc nodded. “Why yes, she did. Not all at the same time, of course, but this specimen has gotten into a lot of fights, sustaining injury every time. I’m surprised she’s been able to keep it up over the years,” he said. He glanced over and noticed Sharon. “Oh, it seems one of you is hurt. Would you like me to take a look?”

Trixie looked over at Sharon who nodded.

“Um, sure Doc...,” said Sharon.

Doc gave Sharon a nod and grabbed his medic bag, waltzing over to her. “What seems to be the problem, youngster?” he asked.

“Neck injuries, sir,” said Sharon.

“Hmm... this should take care of things...,” said Doc as he reached into his bag and pulled out a syringe with a clear fluid. “Now sit still. I wouldn’t want to hit an artery, now would I?”

Sharon started to back away, holding her hooves up. “Wait a minute- what is that?” she asked.

“This? Just something to loosen up your sore muscles. Why so fidgety? You’re not afraid of needles like Cadet Casing is, are you?” asked Doc.

“No- but I’m allergic to some medicines. What’s in there?” asked Sharon.

Doc was starting to get annoyed, but his face mask hid his expression. “Just trust me. I’m a Doctor...,” he said. He moved closer to Sharon, syringe at the ready using his magic. His white horn was exposed and glowing red as he levitated the syringe.

Trixie deflected the needle, injecting the doctor with it. “There, now- just relax Doc...,” she said.

The needle sank into Doc’s neck, but it had no effect. He just stood there, glaring at Trixie through his mask’s eye holes. “Me thinks you shouldn’t have done that...,” he said. He snapped the syringe off, leaving the needle in his neck and tossed it away. A red aura started to seep out the wound as he prepared for a fight. He used his magic and levitated his bonesaw and scalpel over, standing on his hindlegs as he looked to the four.

Trixie and the others nodded to each other. Sonia stood next to Sharon and they combined their power to take control of the bonesaw, sending it flying into his left foreleg. At the same time, Cameron and Trixie stood next to each other and combined their power to take the scalpel over, sending it flying into his chest.

The bonesaw dug deep into Doc’s appendage, but didn’t severe it off just yet. The scalpel impaled him, but didn’t have any effect. He just chuckled and pulled out the tool and dropped it, as well as the bonesaw. He stretched out his left foreleg and continued to chuckle. Suddenly, four thin metal arms shot out of his back, each containing a deadly medical tool: saw, scalpel, scissors, and bonesaw. He turned to the Cameron and Trixie pair and charged towards them, all four appendages ready to slash at them.

Trixie took a step back, intimidated by Doc’s new form, but her sisters didn’t. Cameron, Sharon, and Sonia each grabbed a giant syringe from the Brass mannequins and impaled Doc with them, pinning his body to the wall behind him. He was only able to comprehend what happened before changing into a pile of rags and medical tools, a shiny key clearly visibly on top of the pile. The energy used to keep him together floated over to the exit and deactivated the barrier.

Sonia slid down and sat heavily on the floor, her eyes wide and staring.

Cameron started to cry, asking between tears, “What are we becoming? Are we no better than these monsters?”

Trixie rushed over to hug Cameron and Sharon knelt down beside Sonia, whispering quietly in her ears and fighting back the tears. After a while, the sisters got each other up and moving, but the haunted look in their eyes wouldn’t go away. Trixie picked up the key and they all headed over to the door.

The door unlocked and they stepped through, not seeing a locker bay but instead an auditorium. They were at the top of the seating area, several rows of seats leading down to the stage which was the only part lit. In the center of the stage, they could barely make out a gray mare pegasus laying still on a table, her red mane clearly visible.

Grim-faced and determined, the four headed down the stairs and split up. Trixie and Cameron took the left steps down, their hatchets held ready. Sonia and Sharon took the right steps down, their weapons also drawn. The headed down slowly, their eyes darting all around for danger as they got closer to the stage.

As they made their way down, they noticed all sorts of pony mannequins sitting in the audience, all directing their blank faces to the stage. Every single pony there represented a pony that Brass had killed or tortured severely in the past, and the seats were almost all filled. As they approached the stage, they noticed all sorts of torture equipment laid about, some hanging on the walls, some larger devices displayed behind the table the mare was on, and some laid next to the mare on another table. That represented Brass’ fourth fear- the fear of being put in the same situation she put other ponies when she tortured them.

Sharon’s expression was one of critical appraisal, Sonia’s was one of disgust, Trixie’s was one of sadness, and Cameron seemed far too curious about what had been done to the mannequins. Still, after a few minutes, they all made their way to the stage and were about to climb the steps up to it.

When they arrived at the stage, and made their way to the table, they noticed that the mannequin was breathing and didn’t appear to be a mannequin at all. The mare was tied up to the table, stretched almost as her forelegs were pulled above her and her hindlegs stretched downward. Trixie rushed forward, crying out Brass’ name as her sisters spread out behind her, looking for any threats.

The gray mare opened her eyes, slowly turning her head towards Trixie. “T- Trixie? Is that you?” she asked.

“Of course it is, silly! Here, just let me get you untied...,” said Trixie as she moved forward to cut the ropes and free Brass’ forehooves first.

The gray mare sighed with relief, watching as she was being set free. “Thank you, Trixie. It’s been so horrible in here...,” she said.

Trixie freed the gray mare’s left forehoof and then handed her a knife to help. She bent down and started working on freeing her hindhooves. “I can’t even imagine...,” she said.

The mare took the knife and began cutting away at the other restraint, freeing her other forehoof. When she sat up, the light shone brightly on her, highlighting her slightly darker coat of fur and mane. She adjusted the glasses on her nose and saw the others in Trixie’s party, looking slightly confused but shook away any doubt. “I’m glad you came to free me, Trixie...,” she said.

Trixie paused, reached up and cupped Brass’ chin in her hoof, looking deeply into her eyes. “Was there ever any doubt?” she said. She leaned forward and kissed her then, long and deep.

As the two kissed, the gray mare reached up with her forehoof and held her dagger in menacing way. She flipped it around in her hoof and was poised to stab Trixie in the back while she was distracted. Sharon was watching and yelled out as she snatched the dagger away with her magic.

The gray mare scoffed as the knife was snatched away from her. She then broke the kiss and held Trixie in a choke hold, turning her to face her sisters as she held her from behind. She smirked in a psychotic manner, keeping her eyes on Sharon, Cameron, and Sonia as she kept a forehoof around Trixie’s neck. “Hold it! You wouldn’t want me to snap this Trixie’s neck, right other Trixie’s?” she said.

Sharon stepped forward and asked, “Where is Brass?”

The gray mare smirked. “Brass? Why I’m right here...,” she said, tightening the grip slightly on Trixie’s neck.

Trixie choked out, “Brass- what are you doing?!”

There was a creepy giggle as the gray mare held her grip on Trixie’s neck. “What fun! I can’t contain myself any longer. No, I’m not Brass... well, not in the sense you’re thinking,” she said. She chuckled again, keeping her gaze on the other three. “I am the manifestation of the real Brass’ vice and evilness. All her killer instincts, battle experiences, and memories have been combined into physical form- me, Psycho-Brass, making me the most dangerous mare alive!” Her mane was messy and her coat was much darker than normal. A new song began to play as she began backing up with Trixie.

Sharon laughed. “Is this the best you’ve got? Choking a civilian? Tell you what. Let her go and my three sisters here will hold back- you and me- one on one. Think you can handle that?” she asked.

Psycho-Brass stuck out her tongue at Sharon and let go of Trixie, pushing her away. “Age before beauty, you old fart...,” she said.

Trixie staggered away, thrown off balance and gasping for breath. Cameron caught her and Sonia helped- they moved away from the stage as Sharon headed up the steps to Psycho-Brass.

Brass coughed and cleared her throat, standing on her hindlegs as she ran her forehooves through her mane. She smiled and directed her gaze to Sharon, preparing for a fight. “My my, taking on a Captain in the Hunter-Seekers by your lonesome. How commendable, yet foolish. I will wipe this floor clean with your lifeless corpse, and then laugh about it while I have a glass of wine later tonight,” she said.

Sharon gathered herself then went flying towards Brass, punching and kicking.

Psycho-Brass just took the hits, smiling as Sharon punched her across the face and kicked her in her midsection. With every blow, she just took it head on, not bothering to block or evade. “Ow, is that all you got? I’m quite surprised you have no qualms beating up an officer, not to mention the splitting image of a good friend,” she said. As Sharon punched again, Psycho-Brass caught her attack and looked her in the eye.

Sharon took the opportunity to head-butt Psycho-Brass, giving her a bloody nose. “You’re not my superior officer or my friend- not anymore!” she said.

Psycho-Brass reeled from the attack, shaking off the blow as she stood on all fours.   
“Oh... that hurts my feelings, Trixie,” she said. She chuckled then dashed at Sharon using her wings, making a sweeping kick at her legs.

Sharon jumped over the attack, propelling herself forward while leading with her elbow and landing on the back of Psycho-Brass’ head with all of her weight behind it. Her elbow impacted hard, causing her target to fall forward.

Psycho-Brass fell to the ground and just laid there for a few moments. After a bit, there was chuckling heard from her as she remained face first on the ground. It grew louder and louder until it became a hysterical laughter. “HAHAHHA! You really think you can beat me!?” she said. She pushed herself up and turned to Sharon. “You are wrong. DEAD WRONG!” She flew up into the air, the room suddenly getting dim as the light above the stage went dark. “You have no idea what power I possess...”

Suddenly, bursts of fire illuminated the room as oil pits that ran the length of the walls erupted in flames, lighting the entire room. Hovering above the four ponies was Psycho-Brass as she revealed her true form. Her fur was completely pitch black and her eyes glowing red. She was dressed in her Hunter-Seeker uniform with a demonic version of her glasses resting on her nose. She was completely surrounded in Red’s aura and the tips of her wings had his aura protruding out, making her wings look bigger and more intimidating.

Psycho-Brass looked down at the four, her red eyes and grinning teeth easily visibly with her dark coat. “I AM THE TRUE BRASS! DEVOID OF COMPASSION, RESTRAINT, AND FEELINGS! YOU THINK YOU MAY KNOW THE REAL BRASS, WHEN IN REALITY, I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CONTROLLING THIS BODY. WHEN RED FINALLY GETS HIS PRIZE, I WILL WALK EQUESTRIA, SPEWING MY HATRED AND EVIL THROUGHOUT THE LAND!”

Trixie yelled out, “We need to take her out like we did Red on the airship!”

Psycho-Brass raised an eyebrow. “You plan to take me on? Folly!” she said. She then clapped her forehooves together as she produced a large scythe made completely of shadows and Red’s aura. She grasped the scythe and prepared for their attack.

Sharon backed up and her sisters moved forward to join her. They set their hooves and concentrated, sending four streams of magic against Psycho-Brass.

Psycho-Brass readied the scythe and held it out in front of her, blocking the four streams of magic. The impact was enormous as some of the deflected magic went around and burned her wings. The force of the attack pushed the scythe back against her body as she struggled to keep the weapon between her and the magical blast. After the attack was over, her wings were severely burned as she fell to the floor, barely able to stand on her four legs. She cringed as she looked to Trixie and the others, panting as she could only open one eye.

“Go on... finish it,” said Psycho-Brass.

Trixie and the others came together one last time and sent a torrent of magical energy into the psycho.

Psycho-Brass closed her eyes as the magical energy washed over her, causing her to dissolve into shadows which left a shiny key in her place. The energy from her body floated across the stage behind the curtains, dissolving the barrier leading to the next area.

Sharon picked up the key and led her sisters to the door. After opening up the hidden door behind the curtains, the four sisters found themselves back in another locker bay, but this one was messier than the first. There was a banner across the wall that was partially hanging. It said: ‘Congratulations Senior Class!’. There was confetti and party trash all over the locker bay. The doors shut behind the mares as they had a chance to collect themselves before the final area. And after killing essentially Brass, they needed a break to regain their composure.

The sisters collapsed onto the benches, not so much out of breath as in shock. They just rested for a while, wondering about what had happened. Trixie, in her heart of hearts, wondered if that had been a part of the mare she loved or just another trick by Red. After a while, they pulled themselves together and stood, preparing to head for the door and the next challenge. Before they moved on, something caught Trixie’s eye. One of the lockers wasn’t like the rest. It was clean, pristine, and stood out when she glanced over.

Trixie walked over and tried to open it. It was locked, secured by a voice activated lock. She noticed the owner of the locker with the name “Brass Casing” engraved on the name plate. An automated voice said: “Please speak the password” and on the screen it said: “I want to be...” followed by a series of blanks. Two words with the first word having seven letters and the second word having five spaces. To the side of the lock was a sticky note which read: “Remember our slowdance song...”

“...forever young?” said Trixie.

The lock clicked and the locker popped open slightly. Trixie opened it fully and peered inside. It was stocked full of binders, folders, and books. Most of it was classified information regarding the Hunter-Seekers and the Royal Guard, so Trixie didn’t bother with those. Besides, they had locks on them anyway. However, two books did catch her attention. One was entitled “My Fantasies” and the other “Trixie and Me”.

Trixie looked at the file titled “Trixie and Me”. She picked up what seemed to be a photo album and looked at the cover. The title was fancily done and there was a montage of some of Brass’ fondest memories of Trixie on the cover including when they first met, their first kiss, coming out of Lilly’s dreamscapes, and their engagement night. When Trixie opened the book, she saw every moment she and Brass had shared together. Brass had hidden her memories of Trixie from Red in her locker so he couldn’t use them against her. She safeguarded every moment they shared together, safe in that album within her locker.

Trixie sighed happily and opened the “My Fantasies” folder. She picked up the book and noticed three pictures on the cover: one was of Brass and Trixie in wedding attire, standing in front of the alter, one was of Brass and Trixie doing something very naughty, and the last one- the last one was of Brass and Trixie playing with two foals, but she didn’t recognize them. They sort of looked like her and Brass. She tried to open the book, but it too was locked like the classified Guard files.

Trixie looked interested in what she had seen. She returned the files to the locker and locked it securely. She then headed over to the door with her sisters following behind her.

After opening the doors and stepping through, the four sisters found themselves in a much skewed version of a principal’s office. There was low-lighting, the room only lit by a few ambient candles and such. The room was painted a deep red with red carpet and ceiling. In the center of the room was a large red heart-shaped bed with Brass on it, passed out. When Trixie entered the room, Red was there in his pony alicorn form, a knife placed on Brass’ neck via magic.

“Ssssshhhh. She’s sleeping...,” said Red. He gave Trixie a mocking smile and moved down to Brass, caressing her cheek and giving her a kiss which was used to keep her asleep. He used his magic to keep the knife there as he got up from the bed and stood before Trixie and the others.

All over the room were pictures of Trixie and Brass together, but the pictures were torn down the middle, separating the two. Along with that, there were numerous headless Trixie dolls strewn about. This represented Brass’ final fear: losing Trixie and them possibly breaking up. That was what she feared the most.

“What are you doing?” asked Trixie.

Red stood in front of the bed, keeping the knife placed readily against Brass’ throat. “That last battle drained me pretty good. I’m not the same Red from back in your head...,” he said as he kept the knife firmly placed against Brass. “But don’t let that give you any ideas...” He smiled, seeing the four mares again. “What happened to the rest of you all?”

“Oh, we’re around. So tell me- what do you want?” asked Trixie.

“What do I want? Now that is the question, isn’t it?” asked Red as he began pacing in front of the bed, keeping his eyes on Trixie. “I guess I want what every other power-hungry entity wants: freedom. I want to feed on you and your sisters again, regain my strength, and take your body as my own to do with as I wish. This mare here is just a stepping stone, a disposable battery I’m using to recharge...”

“Well, that’s not going to happen. Any other final requests?” asked Trixie.

Red smirked. “Yeah...,” he said as he readied another knife using his magic. “Come play with me...” He brought it close and started walking towards the four mares.

“This ends now, Red!” said Trixie as she stepped back and joined hooves with her sisters. They all brought their magic to bear, sending bolts and streams of magic flowing into Red.

Red raised his knife and blocked the attack, barely able to keep up his guard up as Trixie and the others attacked. He had a devilish grin as he started pushing back against the magical stream, continuing towards them.

Sharon spoke up to direct her sisters. “Spread out!” she said and they did, facing Red from four different angles. She called out again. “This is for Angie, for Darren, and all the other ponies you’ve hurt! Hit him again!” They all dug deep into their reserve and hit Red with everything they had.

Suddenly being surrounded on all four sides, Red couldn’t defend all the streams as Trixie and the others attacked in unison. He gasped as he was suddenly being torn apart, their magic overwhelming his dwindled and weak defenses. With a single cry, he yelled, “Curse you, TRIXIE!” Then poof, he was gone, vaporized by Trixie’s power. Nothing remained as the dust and smoke cleared, leaving them victorious.

Trixie stared in wonder for a moment then rushed over to Brass, tossing the knife away and shaking her gently.

Now that Red was gone, the sleeping enchantment wore off. Brass stirred awake, her eyes opening. “Wha? Huh?” she asked. She then saw Trixie next to her. “Did we win?”

Trixie replied with as much nonchalance as she could muster. “Was there ever any doubt?” she said.

Brass smiled then looked around, finding herself not back in their home. “Are we... still in my dream?” she asked.

“Is it- Is it really you?” asked Trixie.

Brass blinked and looked at Trixie. “Of course it is. Why do you ask?” she asked.

“We had to kill you earlier...,” said Trixie as she started crying then.

Brass paused, scooting closer to Trixie. “You had to... kill me?” she asked.

“Yes! You, and Hollow, and a Coach, and a Doctor...,” said Trixie.

“How- How did you know it wasn’t me then?” asked Brass.

“You tried to stab me with a knife...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah... I guess that would be pretty unlike me, wouldn’t it?” said Brass.

Sharon pipped up. “Well, you did miss- that was dead on...,” she said.

“I did what now?” asked Brass as she looked to Sharon.

They all spent several minutes telling Brass about what they had seen and fought since coming into her dream. After hearing their tale, Brass was somewhat pale, hearing that they had seen memories of her past as well as her fears. At least they didn’t get into her fantasies; that would have been bad.

“Wow... so you did all that... for me? I- I can’t thank you enough, Trixie- all of you. I’m glad it’s all over now,” said Brass.

“I hope you’re right...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and hugged Trixie close. “I was worried about you- going inside my head. I had a feeling Red was going to cook up some difficult challenges for you all. I hope they weren’t too... scarring?” she said.

“Well... what I saw in your locker...,” said Trixie.

Brass winced. “What _did_ you see in my locker? I’m pretty sure I put mental locks on all sensitive materials...,” she said as Trixie remained silent. Brass winced again, focusing on her more. “You didn’t... pick any locks, did you?” Trixie still refused to speak. “Yeah... well, there’s a reason why my fantasies were locked up tight. They can be pretty vivid...” She sighed as the silence lingered and got off of the bed. “What’s the matter, Hon?”

“I can’t believe it. Is that all you want out of life?” asked Trixie as she turned away from Brass and wouldn’t look at her.

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Brass.

“I saw what you had in your fantasy file, you dirty filly...,” said Trixie.

Brass blushed, looking away with an embarrassed look. “Oh, you caught a glimpse of the cover, huh? Well... making love isn’t the only thing I fantasize about...,” she said.

“...clearly...,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed. “Hey, most of those memories were before we met. I can’t unfantasize about them. You just... turn me on, I suppose,” she said.

“Yeah...,” said Trixie.

“I hope you didn’t see anything too bad. Were there any good things you saw that you liked?” asked Brass.

“...Perhaps...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, making sure the other sisters couldn’t hear their conversation. “Well, tell me. What did you see?” she asked.

“Oh, this and that- this and that,” said Trixie.

Brass raised an eyebrow. “Okay. So... can we go home now? We can talk more over breakfast or something...,” she said.

“Do you have the key?” asked Trixie.

“...key?” asked Brass.

“Well, we could go open those files up- together...,” said Trixie.

“Oh... well...,” said Brass as she blushed. “Those are kinda private, but if you really want to see them...”

“Of course I do! Let’s go!” said Trixie.

“Can it just be you and me?” asked Brass.

“Um, sure...,” said Trixie as she looked to her sisters. “We’re okay here- go ahead and use your stones.”

“Are you sure?” Sharon asked. “Will you two be okay?”

Brass stretched her legs and looked to Trixie, then to the sisters. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect her,” she said.

“Well... okay...,” said Sharon. They took out their orbs and shattered them on the ground, leaving Trixie and Brass on their own.

Brass sighed and looked to Trixie while smiling. “I still can’t believe you’re here. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. It’s much better than the nightmare I was in thanks to Red...,” she said.

“I can’t imagine...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and patted Trixie on the shoulder. “I’ll tell you about it sometime later. Let’s just say it wasn’t as bad as you think. Red was pretty weak, and having access to only some of my memories, his nightmare for me was somewhat incomplete, so I had a fighting chance. But enough of that. Let’s go see some dreams of mine...,” she said. She chuckled and walked with Trixie back to the locker bay where her locker was. She stood in front of her locker and opened the lock, taking out her book of fantasies and setting it down on a nearby table. “Please don’t hate me for whatever you may see in here...” She then looked at the cover and blushed, seeing the three images already there.

Trixie opened the file and took a look. Brass was speechless as the first portion of the book was filled with lewd, vulgar images of her, Hollow, and Accent before she met Trixie, and after those, images of her and Trixie were seen. Brass was shaking with embarrassment next to Trixie, wanting to just close the book and keep it in her locker.

Trixie turned past the first few pages to see the later entries. After Brass’ sexual fantasies, things started to clear up. There was a title page entitled “My Wedding” and a picture of Trixie and Brass was seen, each wearing wedding attire. Trixie was in a traditional white wedding gown while Brass was wearing her Guard dress uniform, except it had more medals and awards and the rank of General on her shoulders. Brass gulped and turned to Trixie, seeing what her expression was.

A wane grin crept its way onto Trixie’s face as she turned the page, lingering on the picture just a moment before turning to the next. As Trixie continued on, the pages described Brass’ dream wedding, which included having various celebrities that she wished would attend, ordering the best catering possible, having it set in Canterlot Castle, and various other lavish and unimaginable elements.

After the wedding section, there were several pages of what Brass and Trixie would do for a honeymoon. Some fantasies included a luxurious cruise, a stay at Canterlot Castle, a safari around Equestria, and other expensive, fancy trips.

Trixie smiled and turned the page. After moving through a few sections of Brass fantasizing about being super rich, super powerful, and even a unicorn and what she would do if she had magic, there was a small portion dedicated to Trixie and her again. That time, however, there were foals with them.

“Are these your kids? From... a previous relationship...?” asked Trixie.

Brass turned to Trixie. “What!? No. I didn’t have any foals before. This section... is me fantasizing about us... and... our foals...,” she said as she blushed and looked to the book. “This is what I think they’d look like if we were to have them.”

“...but... we can’t... how...?” asked Trixie.

“I don’t know. This is why this is a fantasy, but there has to be some way we can have foals. I mean, I’ve heard stories of some sort of unicorn spell that can help. That’s what I fantasize about; that we find the spell and have kids...,” said Brass as she blushed more. “I also fantasize about me being a stallion... but I won’t go any further into that and what we do together...” She blushed wildly, the fantasy filling her head.

“You should accept who you are...,” said Trixie.

Brass broke out of her fantasy and looked to Trixie. “I know. I do accept who I am. But you know, I can’t help but wonder what it would be like...,” she said. She started to reddened but shook it off. “Anyway, that looks like the end of the book.”

“It does...,” said Trixie as she pulled her glass orb out. “Ready to go?”

Brass closed the book and put it back in the locker, closing it shut. “Yeah... Time to return to the real world...,” she said as she moved closer and gave Trixie a hug. “Ready.”

“Do you have your orb?” asked Trixie.

Brass broke away from the hug and looked around. She reached into her saddlebag and pulled it out. “How does this work again?” she asked.

“Just throw it hard against the floor so it shatters. On three?” said Trixie.

Brass readied her orb. “Ready,” she said.

“1... 2... 3!” said Trixie before the sounds of the orb breaking was heard.

#

Brass suddenly felt the softness of a bed underneath her as she opened her eyes, feeling a slight pain in her head. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for Trixie. “Trixie?” she asked. She then felt somepony push her off the bed.

“I’m here...,” said Trixie.

Brass shook fully awake as she fell off the bed, landing with a thud on the ground. “Hey! Careful!” she said. She got back up and saw Trixie on the bed. She then looked around the room, realizing she was back in their home. “I guess... you did it. Red’s... gone?”

Trixie started giggling.

Brass furrowed her brow. “What are you giggling at?” she asked.

Trixie burst into full laughter. “Oh, um... nothing...,” she said.

Brass continued to look at Trixie then sighed. “At least you’re in good spirits after diving deep into the recesses of my messed up head,” she said.

Between giggles Trixie said, “It’s late. I’m gonna grab a shower and go to bed. You might want to do the same.” She stood with her forehooves crossed. “Goodnight.”

Brass shook her head and smiled. “Okay, Hon. Goodnight,” she said. She made her way to the door then turned back around. “Thanks... for saving me.”

Trixie burst into a fresh peel of laughter and turned away from Brass.

Brass was slightly concerned about Trixie’s awkward mood, but left the bedroom with a smile, heading into the other bathroom. As soon as she saw herself in the mirror, she tried to storm back into Trixie’s room except the door was locked. She was not amused as she could hear sounds of a shower from within.

Brass decided to take it up with Trixie in the morning and went back to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done, making sure her face was free of the graffiti, she went to her room and got in bed. At first, she just laid there, thinking about the nightmare she was in and if she even wanted to go back to sleep. But after a bit, she soon succumbed to slumber and fell asleep. Trixie finished her shower and crawled into bed, fast asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	25. Beaches and Bubbles

When morning came around, Brass got out of bed, well rested and free of her annoying parasite, Red. She actually felt really good, almost... reborn, sort of speak. She left her room in search of her fiancé, heading to her room first. The door was still locked. She sighed and decided to head downstairs for some breakfast. Trixie must’ve been worn out from the taxing adventure the night before. She grabbed a bagel and cream cheese and sat down, waiting for her to wake up.

After a while, Trixie woke up and, after a decadently long shower, headed downstairs for a bite. Brass was sitting at their make-shift dining room set, eating her bagels in silence while sipping on some juice. She didn’t notice Trixie come down the stairs as she was still thinking about last night.

Trixie grabbed some fruit and diced it up into a nice fruit salad. She brought the bowl and two spoons, sitting down next to Brass and handing her one. “Sleep well?” she asked.

Brass looked up from her bagels over at Trixie. “Yeah, surprisingly. How about you?” she asked.

“If I had any dreams, I don’t remember them. Have a bite of the salad- it’s fresh...,” said Trixie.

Brass took a spoon and dug in, scooping up some of the fruit bits and taking a bite. “Mmm... juicy,” she said. She took another bite then swallowed. “So... about last night...” She trailed off, still collecting her thoughts.

“Yes? You didn’t really believe I was going to let you stay in my bed, did you? We talked about that...,” said Trixie.

Brass shook her head, but smiled slightly. “No, I understand that,” she said. She then pointed to her face. “Did you do that marker stuff to my face?”

“I didn’t, no. I’m guessing one of my sisters might have...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah... I’m guessing either Lilly or...,” said Brass before taking another spoonful. “...Sonia. She’s devious enough to want to do something like that to this immaculate face...”

“I... wouldn’t blame Sonia. You... almost...,” she said.

“Almost what?” said Brass before pausing. “Oh... nevermind, I remember now...” She played with the fruit as she looked down at the bowl. “At least that won’t happen again. I’m really sorry all those outbursts happened...”

“Yeah...,” said Trixie before munching quietly on the salad for a while.

Brass then looked over at Trixie. “Are you... okay? I mean, the things you told me about in my head. That couldn’t have been easy to witness...,” she said, though Trixie just continued to eat her salad, not saying a word. Brass noticed her silence and took her hoof in her own. “But it was all out of necessity. You shouldn’t feel bad about what you did. I mean, Hollow’s not really dead. And I’m right here, all perfectly fine! You did good, Babe.”

“...all those tortured bodies... Did you really...?” asked Trixie.

Brass paused, letting out a long, tired sigh. “It’s my job, Hon. And based on what you told me, those are probably just the ones based off of memories I couldn’t fit in my locker, so there are probably more you don’t know about...,” she said. She looked embarrassed and ashamed. “I told you you might see some dark things in here...,” she said as she tapped her head. “I’m sorry.”

Trixie tentatively reached over and patted Brass on the head. “I know you are. It’s just... a lot to take in...,” she said.

Brass smiled, rubbing Trixie’s hoof. “I know. And can you also try and keep what you saw about my past and fears a secret... from Lilly, I mean. I don’t think she can take it,” she said.

“Agreed,” said Trixie.

Suddenly, Brass smirked. “So... Sonia told me you kissed my evil clone. Was it any different from me?” she asked.

That earned Brass a smack across her face. “I guess we’ll never know...,” said Trixie.

Brass rubbed her cheek. “Sorry I asked...,” she said as she continued to tend her cheek before looking back to Trixie. “But when I woke up, I felt somewhat different. Almost... lighter... or something. I don’t know how to describe it...”

“Red probably destroyed some of your memories,” said Trixie.

“I hope not. Some of those memories made me the mare I am today. But we’ll see. Hopefully I didn’t lose anything too major...,” said Brass. She took a sip of her juice and sighed. “And those fantasies of mine. Sorry you had to see those too...”

“...we all have our demons...,” said Trixie.

“Well, thankfully, I helped rid you of yours... and perhaps mine are gone too,” said Brass as she smiled at Trixie. “I love you, Trixie.”

“Yes... you do,” said Trixie.

Brass gave a confused smile. “Don’t I get an ‘I love you’ too?” she asked.

“...perhaps... let’s see how the day unfolds...,” said Trixie.

Brass frowned a bit. “...okay,” she said. She finished her bagel and her share of the fruit bowl. “I guess I still haven’t earned your full affection, huh?” After Trixie didn’t respond, she let out a sigh before getting up to put her dishes away. “So what do you wanna do today?” she asked from the kitchen as she washed her plate in the sink.

“I dunno. What do you wanna do?” asked Trixie.

“It would be nice to just relax and get my head straight. Maybe we can do something fun in town?” said Brass.

“What did you have in mind?” asked Trixie.

Brass took a moment to think as she returned to the table, taking a seat next to Trixie. She placed a hoof around Trixie, cuddling close with her. “I was thinking we could have lunch in town then maybe hangout at the lake, you know, since the weather is warming up,” she said.

“Well, we do need to stop by the newspaper office...,” said Trixie.

“Oh? And why is that?” asked Brass.

“Forget what happened yesterday already...?” asked Trixie.

Brass tapped her chin then it came to her. “Oh yeah, our engagement. The paparazzi and journalists are going to love hearing about a celebrity being engaged to a nobody, especially another mare...,” she said.

“...don’t talk like that...,” said Trixie.

“Why not? It’s true. But don’t worry; I won’t do anything to tarnish your name, love,” said Brass.

“Trixie does not waste her time with nobodies! Don’t forget that!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, hugging Trixie close. “That’s encouraging to hear,” she said as she nuzzled close against her wife-to-be and sighed happily. “This is definitely going to be front page news. We can give the Ponyville paper the exclusive scoop.”

“Indeed,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a peck on the cheek and stood up from her seat. “Good. So, I hope you’re ready for a fun day in the sun, ‘cause I’m just itchin’ for a swim, you know? And I guess we’re going to need to pick up a beach umbrella, some towels, and a cooler...,” she said.

“Um, about that...,” said Trixie.

Brass paused before she left. “Yeah?” she asked.

“I’m not really a big fan of the water. But Lilly loves it, so if you wouldn’t mind taking her...?” said Trixie.

“Um, sure. I guess I can do that. But I kinda wanted to spend time with you, my fiancé. But I guess... I should give your sisters some attention too...,” said Brass.

“I don’t mind sunbathing and enjoying our time. But if there’s to be swimming, my little fish is the one for it...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled happily. “That we can do. We can chill in the sun for a bit, just you and me, then when I feel like swimming, you can let Lilly join me. She does know how to swim, right? I don’t want to be foalsitting a rock in the lake...,” she said.

“You missed the nickname of fish? Were you even paying attention?” asked Trixie.

“I’m just making sure, Hon. Her safety is one of my top priorities. But if you say she can swim, then I believe you,” said Brass.

“She can... oh! I forgot!” said Trixie.

“Hmm?” asked Brass.

“We need to dress up and have a nice photo taken for the paper. Do you know anyone in town who takes pictures?” asked Trixie.

Brass took a moment to think, but nothing came to mind. She barely knew anypony in town besides a few, and none of them took pictures. “Sorry, Hon. I don’t. Which reminds me, are the bracelets and necklaces safe to swim with? Or maybe I should just take them off before we go swimming...,” she said.

“Well, the necklaces should be fine- just dry them off when done. I’d worry about the bracelets slipping off and dropping to the bottom of the lake. Better safe than sorry! Oh, and if you want, invite Hollow and Accent to the lake too! I- feel like I need to apologize- we did kill him after all...,” said Trixie.

Brass was confused for a second then remembered Red’s test that he made them do. She chuckled slightly, but soon stopped. It wasn’t a laughing matter, despite how funny she thought it was. “Oh, um... I guess. You know, you really didn’t kill him. I still remember him quite vividly and all the moments we shared. But sure, we can invite them. Sounds like fun,” she said.

“Maybe Twilight Breeze might want to join us too? It looked like he had enough help at the bar to sneak away for a few hours...,” said Trixie.

“The more the merrier I suppose. But not too many. This is supposed to be just between us, and I guess close friends,” said Brass.

“Sounds like fun!” said Trixie.

“Splendid. So after we get this announcement thing out of the way, and purchase beach gear, we can head on out. I guess I’ll be wearing the usual dress uniform?” asked Brass.

“Yes, of course. I’ll wear some formal attire as well,” said Trixie.

“So we head out after breakfast? I’d like to get to the lake as soon as we can so we have enough daylight to enjoy ourselves,” said Brass.

“Indeed! We’ll do the lake first I guess- and then come home, get cleaned up, have the pictures made, get the announcement put in, then a night on the town since we’ll be dressed up anyway. Sound like fun?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled. “You do love the night life, don’t ya?” she said as she shrugged. “I guess I can’t blame you. I love the night life too.” She placed a hoof to Trixie’s cheek and caressed it. “Sounds like a plan. You ready to head on out? I guess we should stop by Accent’s place and the bar.”

“Lead the way...,” said Trixie.

Brass patted Trixie’s shoulder and went upstairs to get her saddlebag. After taking her music player and a few other items, she and Trixie retrieved their bracelets and put them on. After leaving the house, the first thing they did was head to the store to pick up a few things. They found some nice beach towels to lie on and some other towels to use to dry off. They also picked up an umbrella for shade, a beach ball, and other items. Once they had their beach gear in tow, they went to see if Hollow and Accent wanted to join. Brass went up to the door and knocked, waiting for a response.

Hollow heard the knock and answered the door. “Oh, Brass, what brings you two back here? Forget something?” he asked,

Accent was in her bathroom, wrapping a towel around her head to let her mane dry out after coming out of the shower. Once she heard the knocks coming from downstairs, she went to answer it, but saw that Hollow had already answered. She simply waited up at the stairwell.

“Not exactly. Trixie and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for a day at the lake? You know, to just chill out and have some fun?” asked Brass.

“A day at the lake, huh? Hmm... I guess that sounds harmless enough. Let me go see if Accent wants to go. I don’t mind at all. Please, come on in,” said Hollow as he opened the door fully for them to enter. He went then went back into the house to look for Accent. “Accent, you up yet?

“Up here, Hollow,” said Accent as she came a bit closer to him. “What’s up?”

Hollow made his way over to Accent and gave her a kiss. “Brass and Trixie invited us to go to the lake with them. You up for it?” he asked.

“The lake? Aww, and I just got out of the shower, too... Ah well. I guess it wouldn’t hurt so much. Sure,” said Accent.

“That’s good. Go pack your things while I go tell them,” said Hollow.

“Right,” said Accent. She went up towards her bedroom, got a towel and some sunglasses, and packed them all into a bag before heading back downstairs.

Hollow smiled and headed back over to Brass and Trixie. “Sure, we’d like to go. You two headed there now?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Brass.

“All right then. We just need a few moments to get ready and we’ll join you. You two got drinks?” asked Hollow.

Brass paused then smacked her forehead. “I forgot the cooler! Dang it!” she said.

Hollow smirked. “Don’t worry, Brass. We got you covered,” he said before leaving and coming back with a cooler he found in the closet. He went into the kitchen and filled it with water bottles, juices, and sodas before adding in some ice. He used his magic and heaved it to the front door. “All done. You ready to go, Hon?” he asked, looking to Accent.

“Ready!” said Accent.

“All right then,” said Brass as she led the way out, heading into town with the four of them proceeding onwards to the lake. “Ah, this is going to be fun!”

“It does. Been awhile since Accent and I got to do something. Isn’t that right, Hon?” asked Hollow.

“This is going to be a day to remember!” said Trixie.

“Yeah... Good to get out since the pollen came in,” said Accent.

Brass smiled and walked close with Trixie. The four of them arrived at the lake and found a nice spot to settle down on. Brass erected the umbrella and made sure it covered the area where the cooler and their bags were.

“Trixie, can you find a nice spot for our towels?” asked Brass.

Trixie looked around and found a nice rock with a smooth, flat part large enough for a half dozen sunbathers to lay side by side. She trotted over and said, “This should do nicely!”

Brass smiled and went over to Trixie. “An excellent spot, darling,” she said as she moved on to her towel and stretched out, laying on her back.

Hollow laid the cooler under the umbrella and wiped his brow, looking out at the lake. “Say, that’s a lot of water... Do you know how to swim, Accent?” he asked.

Accent laid out one of her towels halfway in the shade, the other half in the sun, laying her upper body in the sunny part of the towel. She put on her sunglasses and turned to Hollow. “Yeah. Why, you can’t?” she asked.

Hollow chuckled. “Oh, I know how to swim just fine. It’s something all officer trainees have to go through at the Academy. Isn’t that right, Brass?” he asked, looking over to Brass and sticking out his tongue at her.

Brass glanced over at Hollow and grimaced. “Yeah yeah, I know, Hollow. I sucked at swimming back then, but now I’m over it. I can swim just fine...,” she said.

Hollow chuckled more and laid out his towel next to Accent, fully in the sun between her and Brass. He laid on his stomach and turned his head to Accent. “Ah... this feels good,” he said.

“Definitely... Perfect mix of cool and warm,” said Accent.

Hollow smiled and scooted closer to Accent. “Yeah...,” her said as he closed his eyes and rested in the sun’s warmth.

Brass rolled her eyes at Hollow and looked to Trixie. “If you want, I can help you swim too, Hon,” she said.

Trixie rolled out her towel, put on her sunglasses, and relaxed in the sunshine. “Maybe later...,” she said.

“Okay. Later then,” said Brass as she began to relax as well, turning on her stomach and extending her wings to each side.

After laying idly in the sun for quite a bit, Hollow got up off his towel and stretched. “Ah... that was good. I needed that. Now I need to do something before I fall asleep. Hey, Brass, you up for a swim?” he asked.

Brass opened her eyes and turned her head towards Hollow. “Maybe later. I just want to chill with Trixie a bit more...,” she said as Trixie rolled over to broil the other side. Brass turned back to Trixie and smiled, scooting closer. “This is so relaxing, isn't it Hon? Feels good to just do nothing...”

“Make yourself useful, dear- blow up those beach balls,” said Trixie.

Brass gave Trixie a nod and got up, heading over to their bags and retrieving the beach ball. She blew it up and hit it towards Trixie. “Heads up!” she said.

As Trixie was laying face down on her towel she did no such thing. The beach ball landed on her back and bounced off, rolling off to the side. Brass snickered and went over to her, picking up the ball.

“All done. We can play some volleyball later using it. I see a net over yonder that we can use,” said Brass.

“Brassie- so you wanna go swimmin’?” asked Lilly.

Brass tossed the ball back to the umbrella and looked at Lilly. “A swim, huh? Okay. Lead the way... Lilly,” she said, sticking her tongue at her.

“Whatever, Brassie!” said Lilly as she dropped off her sunglasses and grabbed the ball. “Last one in is a rotten egg!” She galloped to the lake and dove in with a spectacular cannonball.

Brass took off her bracelet and necklace and placed it next to Trixie’s, hiding it with a towel. She then hurried after Lilly and took to the air, flying above the lake. “I’ll show you a real cannonball!” she said. Once she was high enough, she curled up into a ball and fell through the air until splashing down with tremendous force.

“Too slow, Brassie! ...Still, a nice splash. You know what you have to do now, right?” asked Lilly.

Brass came back to the water’s surface and looked over at Lilly. “No. What?” she asked.

“Since wings are cheating, you have to carry me up really high too. Then we can see who really has the best cannonball!” said Lilly.

Brass raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well then...,” said Brass as she flew back into the air and hovered over Lilly, picking her up under her forelegs. She lifted her up to the same elevation she was just at and waited. “You ready, Lilly?”

“You are clear to launch when ready, Brassie!” said Lilly.

Brass smiled and started counting down. “Three!... Two!... One! Deploying the Lilly Bomb!” she said. She then let Lilly go and watched as she plummeted towards the lake.

Lilly squealed all the way down, flipping over again and again until she made her big splash. Seeing Lilly break the water’s surface, Brass curled up into a ball and followed after her, splashing down a few meters away from her so she didn’t land on top of her.

Lilly came back up, clapping her hooves. “That was amazing, Brassie! And I have to admit- you do have the second-best cannonball of the day!” she said.

After Brass came back up, she swam over to Lilly. “Yeah yeah, sure. But that was fun, wasn’t it? I haven’t done a cannonball in years,” she said. She chuckled and began swimming on her back, circling around Lilly. “So... how good are you of a swimmer? Think you can take me on in a race?”

“Well... I can’t fly...,” said Lilly.

Brass rolled her eyes and sighed. “I mean a swimming race. First one to the other side of the lake wins?” she asked.

“Well, you’re so old and stuff- I don’t want to make you feel bad or break a hip or something. Tell you what- we can race- but I’ll go easy on you. My sisters said you were a little sad and I don’t want to make you feel worse...,” said Lilly.

Brass raised an eyebrow at Lilly’s statement. “They said that, huh? Okay. Let’s do this. You can ‘take it easy’ if you want, but I’m not holding back,” she said as she smiled and got into a better race position. “Ready?”

“Wait a minute! Tell you what- hop out and fly the beach ball to the other side and come back. That way, there won’t be any arguments- the first one to touch it wins. Okay?” asked Lilly.

Brass looked over at Lilly then flew out of the water. “Okay. Sounds fair enough. I’ll be right back,” she said. She went back and retrieved the beach ball and put it on the other side of the lake. She then flew back and dropped into the water next to Lilly. “There you go. All good?”

“I think Hollow should judge and tell us when to go...,” said Lilly.

“Geez, so picky. But okay...,” said Brass as she looked over at Hollow and shouted. “Hey, Hollow! Can you help us out over here!?”

Hearing his name called, Hollow looked over at Brass. “What do you want!?” he asked from the shore.

“Mind judging this race for us!? All you need to do is tell us to go! Be real quick!” said Brass.

Hollow looked to Accent then back to Brass. “Fine!” he said before glancing at Accent. “Be right back, Hon. Gotta go do something real quick.” He gave her a smooch on the lips then swam over to the Brass and Lilly. “You two ready? Get into positions...”

Brass got ready and prepared to sprint for the beach ball. “Ready,” she said.

Lilly was ready to go and yelled, “Ready!”

Hollow raised his hoof into the air. “On my signal. Three... two... one... GO!” he said before dropping his hoof which signaled the start of the race.

Lilly jetted away, swimming hard for the far shore. At the signal, Brass started off strong, kicking and stroking with all her might. She couldn’t let the young filly show her up. She controlled her breathing and headed straight for the objective, gliding through the water with ease. Lilly pulled out in the lead, edging away from Brass. Brass was able to see in front of her, shocked as her opponent gained the lead. Cursing in her head, she put on all cylinders as she attempted to catch up, swimming with all her might. She must’ve gotten rusty.

Lilly, feeling a little silly, rolled and kept ahead of Brass with a back stroke. “Come on Brassie! You’re not that old... are you?” she said.

Brass was at her limit as she tried to surpass Lilly. She couldn’t speak as the water splashed in her face as she turned her head to breath after each set of strokes. She was gaining on Lilly, and soon enough, she’d be beside her.

With a little strain in her voice, Lilly put on another burst of speed. “That’s it, Brassie! You can do it!” she said.

Brass kept up her pace and was soon swimming beside Lilly. She was panting as she felt her body burn and when she looked ahead, she saw that she was almost there. She tapped her extra reserve and pushed on, slightly gaining a lead.

Suddenly Lilly stopped, splashing loudly. “Oh… no…! I… have… a… muscle… cramp! I… cannot… go… on! Oh the shame! To be beaten by a pony so old!” she said.

Hearing Lilly struggling behind her, Brass stopped and looked towards her. Seeing her splashing wildly, she hurried back over to her to help her out of the water. “Lilly, what’s wrong!? Are you hurt!?” she asked.

Lilly spoke sotto voce. “Brassie- keep swimming! I didn’t want to make you look bad in front of your friends!” she said.

Brass paused, cocking her head to the side in a confused manner. “...huh?” she asked.

Lilly splashed Brass in the face. “I’m letting you win, silly! Don’t want to make you look bad in front of your friends. No go!” she said.

“You’re letting me win!? That would be- That’s not honorable. I- I can’t win now...,” said Brass as she pouted, still panting from the exertion. “I can’t believe you did that. And I was almost there too...”

“Are you sure?” asked Lilly.

Brass sighed. “I’m sure. It wouldn’t be right to win, knowing you threw the match,” she said, smiling and rustling the top of Lilly’s head. “But I appreciate that you did that for me.”

Worming away from Brass, and giggling all the way, Lilly jetted over and grabbed the beach ball. “I won!” she said.

Brass looked over at Lilly as she grabbed the ball, shaking her head and smiling. She swam over to the shore and stood by her. “Well congrats... you beat me...,” she said.

“Oh, it’s okay Brassie- you’re like a gazillion years older than me! Hey- I bet we could take your friends in a volleyball match. Whaddaya say?” asked Lilly.

“Volleyball, hmm... It seems those two are kinda preoccupied...,” said Brass as she looked over to Hollow and Accent kissing.

“Well, um... Anything yummy to snack on?” said Lilly.

“Well... we have some drinks back at our spot. Hollow packed some stuff, but I’m not sure what,” said Brass.

“Yaaaaay!” said Lilly before she went zooming back to the other side of the lake.

Brass was still heaving and tired, so she decided to fly back, taking it nice and easy before landing back at their spot. She took out the cooler and opened it up for Lilly.

Lilly came trotting up, shaking off water. “What’s in there, Brassie?” she asked.

Brass looked in the cooler. “Some water bottles... a couple fruit punch bottles... and some cans of Sunkist, both orange and grape,” she said.

“I want a grape!” said Lilly.

Brass smiled and tossed Lilly a can of grape Sunkist. “Drink up... winner,” she said with a chuckle. She pulled out a water bottle for herself and opened it up, taking a long drink.

Lilly reached over and patted Brass’ foreleg. “Don’t be mad- you did very well, considering. I hope I’m that fast when I’m as old as you...,” she said.

Brass took another sip then smiled. “I’m quite sure you’ll be that fast, even faster if you keep healthy,” she said. She chuckled and finished off the water bottle, capping it and placing it next to the cooler. “I need to rest. That sprint wiped me out...”

“It’s okay, Brassie! Hey, tell me a story,” said Lilly.

“A story, huh? About what?” asked Brass as she sat down on her towel, spreading out before laying back.

“Um, I dunno- from back before you were old- when you were a little filly,” said Lilly.

“When I was a little filly? Hmm... Well, most of that is back when I was in the Academy and my time in the Flight School. Not very exciting if you ask me, but I’ll try and remember some stuff. Hmm...,” said Brass as she took a moment to think. “I already told you my cutie mark story. How about the time I joined the Academy’s soccer team?”

“You play soccer? Really?” asked Lilly.

“Actually, I was the captain of the filly’s team while I was there. I joined the team my freshman year and became captain when I was a junior. It was a nice way to stay active and learn teamwork,” said Brass.

“Huh...,” said Lilly.

“Yeah. I was really good back then. We won nearly all our games, tough, I’m sure I’ve gotten a bit rusty...,” said Brass. She then suddenly called out to Hollow and Accent. “HEY! Do you two want to play some volleyball!?”

Hollow and Accent were out in the water in the lake. Hollow looked to Accent who was next to him. “Sounds like fun. Up to it?” he asked.

“Hmm... No thanks! I’ll stick in the water!” said Accent, yelling back to Brass.

Brass smiled and scooted closer to Lilly, still lying on her towel as she looked up at her. “So... Lilly, you want to play a round of volleyball while we wait for Hollow and Accent to finish up?” she asked.

The blue mare got up and walked over to Brass, tugging on her hoof.

Brass looked at the blue mare. “Yes, Hon?” she asked.

“Swim, ‘Rass?” asked Sam who had taken over for the time being.

Hearing the sudden change in tone, Brass crawled over to him, whispering, “Sammie, is that you?”

Sam looked around confused then smiled, pointing a hoof at himself. “Sam!” he said.

Brass frowned on the inside, then sighed, smiling at am. “Sure, we can go for a swim. Do you need help?” she asked.

Sam shook his head and picked up the beach ball, heading for the water. Brass hurried after him to make sure he didn’t get hurt. Sam wadded out into the water until it was neck deep, then he looked for Brass to throw the ball to. Brass followed after him, staying close enough to come to his aid just in case he needed it.

“Stay close to me, Sammie. Don’t go too deep...,” said Brass before Sam threw the ball to her. She caught it and smiled. “Nice throw, Sammie! Here it comes!” She gently lobbed it back at him.

Sam caught it and grinned. He tossed it back to Brass extra hard so it would splash her before it got to her. The ball landed in front of her and splashed her a bit. She smiled as she wiped her face and took the ball.

“...Nice one, Sammie. This one is going to be a high one. Look out!” said Brass as she tossed it high in the air like a mortar towards him.

Sam jumped up to catch the ball but missed it. When he came back down, his hoof slipped and he went under. Seeing him go under, Brass hurried after him and dove in, sprinting towards him as she swam.

Brass finally got to Sam and helped him above the surface. “You okay, Sammie!?” she asked.

“Slipped. Okay,” said Sam as he coughed a bit of water out. “Um...”

Brass patted Sam on the back to help him get the water out. “It’s okay. I’m here. No need to worry...,” she said.

“Okay...,” said Sam as he wadded to where the water wasn’t as deep. “Play here?”

Brass smiled and retrieved the ball, moving to the shallower place. “Yeah, this’ll do,” she said as she tossed the ball to him lightly.

Sam caught it while laughing and threw it back. Brass smiled, seeing Sam happy and enjoying himself. It had been a while since the two had last met. Lilly mentioned he didn’t do very well when he wasn’t sleeping, so Brass had to make sure he was having a good time. She caught the ball and tossed it back, putting a slight spin on it as it moved through the air. Sam put out his hoof to catch the ball but it spun off of it and he laughed again.

“Almost, Sammie! Good try, though!” said Brass as she smiled at Sam, trying not to dampen his confidence.

Sam stepped over and grabbed the ball. He rolled around on his back, using all four hooves to throw the ball up in the air and catch it, laughing the whole time.

Brass watched Sam play and walked over next to him, seeing him toss the ball up and down. “Having fun, Sammie?” she asked as she sat down beside him and rested in the shallow end.

“Uh-huh! But...,” said Sam.

Brass looked to Sam and said, “Hmm? What is it, dear?”

“Bubbles!” said Sam.

“Bubbles?” asked Brass.

“...bath?” asked Sam.

“Oooh! Bubble bath. Um, it would be bad for the lake if we brought the bubbles here, but when we get home, you can have a bubble bath when we get you cleaned up. Sound like fun?” asked Brass.

“Yeah!” said Sam.

Brass patted Sam on the head. “Good. I’ll make sure we let Trixie remember that, kay? Bubble baths sounds fun,” she said.

Sam yawned then said, “Tired...”

“Tired, huh? C’mon, climb on my back, little Sammie. I’ll carry you back to the shore so you can take a nap,” said Brass.

Sam stood up, looked around for a minute, then smiled. He threw the ball up on the shore and climbed on Brass’ back. Brass made sure he was securely on and walked back to the shore, heading to their spot and placing him on Accent’s towel by the umbrella so he could nap in the shade. Surely Accent wouldn’t mind him borrowing her towel.

“Here you go, Sammie. Time to rest,” said Brass.

Sam yawned, rolled over on his side, and sucked his hoof a little before settling down to sleep. Brass smiled and got back up after seeing Sam had been taken care of. She then looked out and saw Hollow and Accent still out in the lake. Time to chill out, she thought. She went over to her towel and laid back, closing her eyes until they returned or Trixie woke up. Suddenly, Brass felt an forehoof wrap around her. She opened an eye and peeked over to see Sam. She smiled and closed her eye again, resting on the towel and letting him rest.

#

After Trixie woke up, she said she had enough sun for the day and decided to head back to get washed up. Brass yelled out to Hollow and told him they were heading back home. They packed up their gear and headed on back, tired yet satisfied with their trip to the lake. Brass carried everything on her back as the two walked along.

“So, how was your nap?” asked Brass.

“Refreshing. I don’t seem to have drowned so I trust the kids had fun?” asked Trixie.

“Yeah. Lilly and I had a race, but she forfeited to try and make me look good in front of the others. Not that I needed the help, but I thought it was pretty cute. And Sammie and I played catch,” said Brass as she smiled, remembering little Sammie. “Say, you still have that bubble bath, right? Sammie wanted one when we got back.”

“Ah! Well... let’s stop over there...,” said Trixie as she pointed to a toy store.

Brass stopped and looked to where Trixie was pointing. “Oh, okay,” she said. The two of them walked towards the shop. “What are we getting here?”

“You’ll see...,” said Trixie.

“Okay then,” said Brass.

They entered the shop and Brass walked around with Trixie, making sure not to knock anything over with her umbrella or saddlebags. Trixie picked up several dragon shaped sponges, a rubber ducky, a couple of bath safe sea serpents, ships, and sea ponies. Brass watched and smiled, seeing all the items she picked up for Sam.

“He’s going to love all those, especially in the large jacuzzi tub we have in the master bedroom,” said Brass as she then watched Trixie also pick up a foam captain’s hat, a foam pirate hat, and a pair of snorkels and masks. “Snorkel gear?”

“Well, I want to get him used to them- it’s deep enough...,” said Trixie.

“Nice. I assume I’ll need to be there to supervise?” asked Brass.

“Of course!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled. “That should be fun. Is that everything?” she asked.

“I think so. Anything else you want to pick up while we’re here?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked around and shook her head. “Naw. The toys I like aren’t usually found in these kind of stores...,” she said as she stuck out her tongue.

“...we can stop by an archery store another day,” said Trixie. She walked over and purchased the goodies, loaded them in her saddlebags, and headed home with Brass.

When they arrived back at their house, Brass set all their beach gear in the foyer and would put it all away later. She went into the kitchen and got a drink of water to satiate her dry throat.

“Ah! Much better. So are you going to let Sammie have his bubble bath now?” asked Brass.

“Do we have time?” asked Trixie.

“Sure. We’re not on any schedule, are we? I’ll make sure he gets squeaky clean. I mean, you, or... whatever,” said Brass.

“Sammie can clean himself. Your job is to make it an adventure!” said Trixie.

“Oh... an adventure. That’s a bit more challenging, but I can try,” said Brass.

“You’ve got all the props you could need...,” said Trixie.

“Right... I’ll see what I can do,” said Brass before finishing her glass and setting it aside. “Ready when you are.”

“...Bubble, ‘Rass?” asked Sam who had taken over for the bubble bath.

“Oh, Sammie. Why yes! Time for a bubble bath. C’mon, this way,” said Brass as she smiled and started for the stairs. Now where was that bottle of bubble bath anyway? Maybe it was in Trixie’s bag-o-tricks. It wasn’t, but Brass soon spotted it in the bathroom. Once they were in the master bath, Brass started running the water until it was very warm, then she closed the drain and let the tub fill up. “You ready for an adventure, Sammie!?”

“…‘venture!” said Sam.

Brass smiled and stopped the water. “Now close your eyes while I set everything up. And no peeking!” she said.

Sam nodded solemnly and closed his eyes. Seeing him close his eyes, Brass let out a sigh and looked to Trixie’s bag. An adventure, huh? This should be interesting. She pulled out the rubber ducky and one of the ships, placing them in the tub. She also took out the sponges and set them off to the side. Next, she pulled out the pirate’s hat and put it on her head followed by the captain’s hat, which she set by the sponges. She opened up the bottle of bubble liquid and poured some in, causing the water’s surface to get filled with bubbles. She capped the bottle and took the captain’s hat in hoof.

“Okay, Sammie, open your eyes!” said Brass.

Sam did and a huge grin appeared magically on his face. “Yarr!” he said.

Brass smiled and placed the captain’s hat on Sammie’s head. “There you go! You’re the captain of the S.S... uh, Wave Skimmer and I’m your first mate. See?” she said as she pointed to the small ship already in the tub. “Hop on in and let’s get started!”

Sam climbed in and clapped his hooves.

Brass stood by the tub and made sure the water was still warm. “Ready to set sail, Captain!” she asked.

“Avast!” said Sam.

Brass grabbed the ship and moved it along the water’s surface, cutting through the bubbles as she moved close to Sam with it. “So far so good, Captain! We’re traversing the Bubbly Sea with ease! But wait!- Shiver me timbers! The dreaded Sea Ducky of the East!” she said as she took the rubber duck in her other hoof and moved it towards the ship, making very corny monster sounds.

“‘Rass?” asked Sam.

Brass paused the adventure and looked at Sam. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Pip too?” asked Sam.

“...Pip?” asked Brass.

“Pip friend,” said Sam.

Brass then remembered the little colt from the airship back in Trixie’s head. She looked somewhat sad, but soon shook it off and smiled. “Oh, he’s... piloting the ship! Who else would be more qualified enough to keep our ship afloat?” she said.

“Yay! Ducky!” said Sam.

Brass moved the boat and ducky closer to one another. “What are your orders, Captain!?” she asked.

“Bread!” said Sam.

“I mean, what do you want us to do, Captain?” asked Brass, thinking Sam meant she was asking what he wanted to eat.

“Duckies like bread,” said Sam.

“Oh... but of course! Ready the bread cannons!” said Brass as she changed voices to a manly stallion. “Aye aye, First Mate!” She made some sound-effects of the ship loading then looked to Sam in her normal voice. “Awaiting your command, Captain!”

“Ducky friend?” asked Sam.

“Um, sure... we’re going to feed it lots of bread using our cannons. We’re going to shoot out lots of bread, then when it’s distracted, we can go around it on our adventure. Or befriend it; it’s up to you...,” said Brass.

“Um... ‘venture!” said Sam.

“Yargh!” said Brass before she made some sound-effects of the cannons firing. “It’s super effective!” She then made some duck sounds as she pretended to eat some bread while she moved the ship around the duck. “Encounter successful! We’re on our way to the lost dragon treasure!”

“…‘reasure!” said Sam.

Brass pushed the duck off to the side as it floated away. She then reached into Trixie’s bag and took out the snorkel and goggles. “Here, put these on, Sammie. You’re going diving for treasure!” she said, but Sam looked at her confused. “Don’t be afraid. Here, let me help you.” She attacked the snorkel to the mask and gently placed it around his eyes. “Now look at me, Sammie. This tube thingie helps you breath under water! Just breath through this tube while you put your head under the water, then you can see underwater longer! Um, and don’t go too far under, or else water will get in your tube, and that won’t be good.”

Sam nodded and peeked under the bubbles. His giggling sounded odd coming through the snorkel. Brass quickly reached into the bag and pulled out a couple bits, dropping them behind Sam without him knowing. She also put the dragon sponges into the tub and waited for him to find the coins.

Sammie looked around until he spotted the coins. He grabbed them and sat up, exclaiming. “Look! Look!” he said,

Brass smiled, looking overly excited like him. “What is it!? What did you find!?” she asked.

“…‘reasure!” said Sam.

She smiled as she looked at the two bits. “Very nice. And look! Dragons have come to celebrate with us!” She took the sponges and pushed them towards Sammie.

“Yay!” Sammie grabbed the dragons and hugged them.

“All right, Sammie. You found the treasure. Now it’s time for you to get cleaned up,” said Brass as she reached for the soaps and shampoos, preparing to give Sammie a bath.

Sammie nodded absently, playing with his toys. Brass took the mask off of Sam and began shampooing his mane

“Careful not to get any of this into your eyes. It’ll sting,” said Brass as she continued massaging Sam’s scalp, making sure to get all the lake water out of it.

Sam nodded and continued playing. Brass cleaned his mane and reached for the detachable shower head, rinsing him off and making sure none of the suds got in his eyes. She then soaped her hooves and began working the suds into his coat, smiling contently as she glided her hooves over his back.

Sam laughed. “Tickle!” he said.

“Oh, sorry, Hon. I’ll be more careful,” said Brass as she moved her hooves more gently and proceeded on to his shoulders and forelegs. She rinsed him off and let him take care of the rest. She didn’t want to make him too uncomfortable. “Think you can handle the rest, Sammie?”

“Uh-huh!” said Sam as he used the dragon sponge to finish cleaning himself up.

Brass watched and gathered up all the toys, rinsing them off before placing them off to the side out of the tub.

“Towel?” asked Sam.

“Yes yes, right here,” said Brass as she took Trixie’s towel from her rack and opened it up. “Step on out on the mat and I’ll help dry you off.”

Sam got out of the tub and jumped into Brass’ forelegs, getting her all wet. He laughed and hugged her. Brass looked surprised, but then calmed down, smiling as she wrapped the towel around him.

“Cute little scamp,” said Brass as she rubbed Sam’s body dry and left the towel around him to finish off.

Sam looked around and spotted another towel and pointed to it. “Hat?” he asked.

“Huh?” asked Brass as she looked to the other towel.

Sam pointed to his wet mane then at the towel again.

“Oh... you want to do one of those head towel thingies. Um... sure. I’ll try...,” said Brass. She retrieved the other towel and tried to do it like Trixie did. She never did it herself when she took showers; she just dried it the best she could then let it air dry. She struggled for a bit, then finally got it. “There. That should do it.”

“Um...,” said Sam.

“What’s the matter? Did I not do it right?” asked Brass.

“Cocoa?” asked Sam as he shivered theatrically.

“Cocoa? You want some hot cocoa, Sammie? Okay. Come, let’s head downstairs to the kitchen and I’ll make you a nice cup of hot cocoa,” said Brass as she kept the towels on Sam and headed for the door. Sam trotted along after her. Brass made her way into the kitchen and began boiling water in a pot. “Have a seat on the couch and I’ll be there in no time.” While the water boiled, she took out two mugs and two packets of cocoa mix.

“… ‘Lows!” asked Sam.

“Marshmallows? Don’t worry, Sammie. These packets come with marshmallows already,” said Brass. She smiled and poured the boiling water in the two mugs, filling it halfway. She then opened the two packets of cocoa and poured them in, mixing each mug with a spoon then filling the rest of the space with milk. She tested the temperature and it was just right; not too cold or too hot. She fluttered over to the couch and passed Sam his drink. “Here you go, Sammie. Still a bit hot.”

Sam held the mug carefully and blew on it for a couple of minutes before taking a sip. “Good!” he said. He sipped some more and soon had finished off his mug, marshmallows and all.

Brass smiled and sipped on her cocoa as well, finishing it off shortly after Sam finished his. When she was done, she told Sam to hang out while she went to take a shower of her own. After taking her shower and getting rid of the lake scent, Brass dried up and went downstairs to check on Sam.

“Well, that was satisfying. You okay, Sammie?” asked Brass.

“Sammie’s fine. He had a really good time. Thank you,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and went over to Trixie. “That’s nice. It was... a weird experience, but satisfying to say the least,” said Brass.

“Well, I need to get ready and so do you,” said Trixie.

“All right. So we’re going to see the newspaper now, right? Just need to wear my dress uniform?” asked Brass.

“Yeah, you get it easy... You want me to do your makeup again? Or would that be against regulations?” asked Trixie.

Brass smirked. “I’d be more than happy if you did my makeup. Just keep it simple and not too froufrou,” she said.

“...Okay...,” said Trixie as she headed to her room to start getting ready.

Brass made her way upstairs as well, heading to the bathroom. She thoroughly washed up and got dressed in her uniform. She then knocked on Trixie’s door when she was done.

“It’s open!” said Trixie.

Brass made her way into the bedroom and looked around for Trixie. “Ready for my makeup,” she said.

“I’m in the bathroom- be out in a minute,” said Trixie.

Brass waited patiently as she sat at the foot of the bed. She made sure everything on her uniform was correctly placed then kept her eyes on the bathroom door. Trixie swept out wearing her formal wear and makeup. She had her various brushes, bottles, and compacts in hand and approached Brass with an evil grin.

Seeing Trixie all done up nice made Brass smile, but then she saw her devious grin and began to wonder. “You look amazing as usual, Hon. I’m ready for your expertise in makeup stuffs. Eventually I need to learn all this stuff so I won’t be so dependent on you for this,” she said.

Trixie wrapped a towel around Brass’ shoulders, just in case, and got to work. Brass watched with delight as Trixie went to work. She looked at all her supplies and waited to see the final product. Trixie stepped back after a while.

“There we go- all done!” said Trixie as she handed Brass a hand mirror. She smiled and waited to hear what Brass thought.

Brass took the mirror and looked at the job Trixie did. She then smiled. “Beautiful as always, my love. You did a wonderful job. I wish I can always look like this,” she said.

“That’s a lot of work. Let’s keep this for special occasions! Now- shall we head out for the photos?” asked Trixie.

“After you. I’m just here to make you look good,” said Brass.

Trixie headed out, with Brass trailing, and found a portrait gallery.


	26. Spreading the Word

Brass walked along with Trixie and entered the store. “This should be interesting. Last time I got a professional photo done was when I was promoted to captain,” she said.

“Oh? Well then, captain- you’ve got point,” said Trixie.

“All right. We’re just getting a basic couple’s shot, right?” asked Brass.

“Well, yeah- might not hurt to get a few different shots and get copies with frames for the house. But no need to go too crazy...,” said Trixie.

“We might as well get tons of pics in while we’re here, so we’ll see what kind of packages they got,” said Brass. She gave Trixie a peck on the cheek then approached one of the ponies standing behind the counter. “Hi. My fiancé and I would like to have some pictures taken of us together. What kind of deals do you have?”

The photographer looked up from his magazine to see Brass and Trixie standing there. “And what fine mares indeed. Well, we’re currently having a sale on a bundle. Would that be something you’re interested in?” he asked.

“Hmm... depends. What’s included?” asked Brass.

“It includes two individual shots, one for each of you. Then one standard couple shot, then three poses of your choosing. And we can mix and match backgrounds as needed for no additional charge,” said the photographer.

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll take it. Are you busy now or do we need to make an appointment?” asked Brass.

“I’m free now, and based on your attire, I would hate to make all this preparation go to waste. Come. Follow me into my studio...,” said the photographer.

Brass looked over to Trixie. “This should be fun...,” she said.

“Yes it will!” said Trixie.

Brass and Trixie followed the photographer back into his studio and looked around. There were lighting fixtures and all sorts of professional photography equipment about.

“So! I’m Shutter Snap and I will be taking your pictures today. Who would like to go first for their solo shot?” asked the photographer.

Brass looked to Trixie and asked, “Wanna go first, or me?”

“Lead the charge,” said Trixie.

“Alrighty then,” said Brass as she stepped forward and took her place in front of the camera. She followed Shutter Snap’s instructions, turning her body the way he wanted, and lifting her chin ever so slightly. She was facing the camera at an angle so he had a good view of her awards and nametag. Her pose was reserved, yet stylish as she had a stern look, one that the photographer insisted on. After saying cheese, there was a flash and Brass’ portrait was complete.

“Nicely done, captain,” said Shutter Snap before looking to Trixie as Brass stepped away from the neutral light-gray background. “Your turn, miss.”

Trixie stepped forward and followed Shutter Snap’s directions, getting the shots he wanted quickly.

“Nicely done, ladies. Now it’s time for the couples shot, then we can do some poses afterwards. Just stand in front of the camera on that x, face each other, then turn your heads towards me and give me your best smile,” said Shutter Snap.

Trixie did as she was asked, giving Brass a dazzling smile.

“All right, just look this way and...,” said Shutter Snap as his camera flashed. He snapped the photo and moved away from the camera. “Perfect! You two look dazzling together, if I do say so myself. You two are, right?”

“Engaged, actually,” said Brass.

“Oh, how nice,” said Shutter Snap as he adjusted his camera and looked to the two mares. “Now we move on to my favorite shots- the poses. Would you two like to start off with a nice waltz themed picture? Ms. Casing and you, Ms. Lulamoon, can pretend to be dancing, and as you look into each other’s eyes, I can snap a pic. How does that sound?”

“I’m game,” said Trixie.

“Wonderful! Now... just move over here. Hold her hoof like this. Yeah. Just like that. Now place your other hoof on her waist like so. Yup. Stand up straight. There you go! Do you ballroom dance?” said Shutter Snap.

“Yes I do. We’ve danced the waltz before,” said Brass.

“Perfect. You two look like naturals. Now, look into each other’s eyes, gazing at each other’s beauty. Hold it. Now smile slightly. Yeah, like that. Now wait right there,” said Shutter Snap as he quickly changed the background to a balcony at night, the moon shining brightly above them. “Keep still... and! That’s going to be a good one.”

Brass continued to gaze into Trixie’s eyes with a smile. She then snapped out of it and looked to Shutter Snap. “What’s next?” she asked.

“How about the dashing captain holding her fiancé in her hooves, like a dashing prince liberating his princess from captivity. I have the perfect background for this one...,” said Shutter Snap.

Trixie grinned at that. “Well, I guess that would be okay...,” she said.

“Oh, would you like to carry your fiancé? That can work too if you’d like,” said Shutter Snap

“Well, Brass?” asked Trixie.

“That’s all right, Shutter. I’ll carry the princess,” said Brass as she smiled and looked to Trixie. “Ready, Hon?”

Trixie leapt into Brass’ hooves. “Yep!” she said.

“Oof!” said Brass, letting out a gasp as she suddenly caught Trixie in her forehooves. She regained her balance as she cradled her fiancé.

“Lookin’ good. Now, Ms. Lulamoon, place your hooves around her neck. No, like this. Yup,” said Shutter Snap as he helped fix Trixie’s dress and adjust Brass’ adornments as needed. He also switched around the lights and changed the background to a cobblestone one to mimic a castle or something. “Now, just look into each other’s eyes, give a content smile.” He readied the camera. “Yeah yeah, just like that. Now hold it... Perfect. You can let her down now.”

Brass gave Trixie a kiss on the forehead then let her down, sighing as she could finally let her weight down. “What’s next, Mr. Snap?” she asked.

“That kiss gave me an idea. How about a nice, romantic kissing scene? Perhaps one in front of a tropical sunset?” asked Shutter Snap.

Trixie gave Brass a look. “This was all part of your plan, wasn’t it?” she asked.

“Huh? Whatever do you mean?” asked Brass as she snickered and nuzzled Trixie’s nose.

Shutter Snap smiled as he looked at the two love birds. “Is that all right with you, Ms. Lulamoon?” he asked.

Trixie sighed. “Anything for my adoring public...,” she said.

“That’s the spirit, Hon. They’ll love it,” said Brass as she then gave a nod to Shutter Snap.

“Okay, ladies. Just face each other and give one another a passionate kiss, then hold it,” said Shutter Snap as he went around them and switched the background to a tropical sunset. He also adjusted the lights to match the new background. After that, he went behind his camera and waited for them. “Whenever you two are ready.”

Brass smiled and turned to Trixie, moving closer to her and puckering up. When she was ready, Trixie delivered with a hoof-curling kiss. Shutter Snap smiled and let out a sigh at how romantic the scene looked. He then snapped the picture and let the two keep kissing for a bit.

“That was perfect, ladies. You can stop now,” said Shutter Snap.

Brass kept kissing Trixie and savored every second before withdrawing, opening her eyes. “Can’t wait to see that one,” she said.

Shutter Snap went around and looked to the two. “Okie dokie. It’ll take an hour or so for these to develop. You can come back later or come by tomorrow. Which sounds good to you?” he asked.

“Um, we can stop by a little later tonight. We’re hoping to get our announcement in the paper today if we can...,” said Trixie.

“I see. For a little extra, I can make it a rush job if you’re willing to wait a little bit,” said Shutter Snap.

“Absolutely! Maybe we could look at some of your frames while we wait...?” asked Trixie.

“Of course. So how would you like these finished? Loose pictures? Enlarged for framing? What?” asked Shutter Snap.

“How about some loose copies of each pic, so we can give them out to friends and family. And I’ll talk with my fiancé about the ones for framing,” said Brass.

“Okay. The frames are out front on display on a wall. Let me take care of these photos for you while you talk it over,” said Shutter Snap. He left and took his camera into the dark room in the back.

Brass and Trixie went out to the front of the shop to look at the frames. “So what are you thinking for sizes and frame types?” asked Brass.

“I, uh, really don’t know. I’ve never- I’ve always been on the move, so I’ve never... really... had walls that weren’t always changing or moving... What do you think?” asked Trixie.

That struck Brass in the heart. She patted Trixie on the shoulder and looked at the choices. “Perhaps we get some nice vertical, oval frames for our singles, then a nice large, horizontal one for our formal couple pic. Then we can get some nice frames for the poses that are a bit smaller or bigger. Whichever,” she said.

“That sounds good!” said Trixie.

“Nice. I like the nice wooden ones, like the cherry and maple. Those will look good on our walls. We can find specific places for them later when we get home,” said Brass.

“It’s exciting- isn’t it? Building a real home together?” said Trixie.

Brass smiled. “It is, Hon. It is. This is my first time having my own home too,” she said.

After Brass and Trixie waited out front looking at frames, Shutter Snap came back with their photos. “All right, ladies. I got five copies of each picture. They came out great, if I do say so myself,” he said as he passed Brass the pouch containing the pictures. “Decided on which frames you want and which pics go where?”

“Uh, yeah- tell him, Brass,” said Trixie.

Brass pointed out the frames to Shutter Snap and which pictures she wanted in each of them. After taking note of them, Shutter Snap went back to get everything set up. Brass and Trixie waited a bit longer and Shutter Snap came back with a large bag containing the framed pictures.

“All done, ladies. Got your frames and wall-hanging attachments already squared away. if you need anything else, just let me know,” said Shutter Snap. He motioned them over to the counter and looked to the pair. “So, how will you be paying?”

Brass gulped and turned slightly to Trixie.

Trixie paid Shutter Snap with a generous tip. “Thank you so much!” she said.

Shutter Snap took Trixie’s payment and gave her a nod. “It’s always a pleasure to help out a celebrity. Hope you two have an amazing wedding, and if you need a photographer, hit me up. I do weddings as well,” he said.

Brass smiled and gave Shutter Snap a nod. “Sure thing, Mr. Snap. Thanks for everything,” she said. She turned to Trixie, placing the bag of frames over her back. “You ready, Hon?”

“To the newspaper office!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled at Trixies enthusiasm and headed out with her, thanking Shutter Snap again before leaving. The two mares headed across town to the local newspaper headquarters.

“So how does this work? We just tell them we’re engaged and they’ll do a story on us or something? Do we have to fill out some paperwork or make an appointment?” asked Brass.

“Can’t say I’ve ever been engaged before...,” said Trixie.

Brass stuck out her tongue at Trixie. “But surely you’ve dealt with the media before. How’s it all go down?” she asked.

“...we can find out together...,” said Trixie.

Brass walked close with Trixie and nuzzled her neck. “That we can,” she said. The two of them entered the lobby of the newspaper building and approached the receptionist. “Excuse me, but... um, how do we get something into the paper?” asked Brass.

The receptionist looked up from her work, glaring at Brass through her thick-framed glasses. “And you are?” she asked.

“Casing- Captain Brass Casing of the Hunter-Seeker Corps,” said Brass.

“A Guard, huh? And what would you like to be reporting? Another psychopath killed on the streets of Ponyville?” asked the receptionist.

Trixie looked worried but she decided to let Brass handle the situation.

“Not exactly… How would one get a story in about an engagement?” asked Brass.

The receptionist sighed and looked at Brass. “Look, we don’t just let any pony get into the paper. Unless you’ve got a juicy story for us, we don’t really care. And to be honest, I don’t know who you are and we already talk to a Guard liaison about Guard-related stories. It’s nice that you’re engaged, but please, go bother some other paper about your wedding plans,” she said before looking down and returning to her work.

Trixie was tempted, but decided to let Brass fight this battle.

“Well, looks like I tried. Let’s go home, Trixie,” said Brass.

The receptionist’s ears twitched and she looked up. “Wait, did you say... Trixie? As in, The Great and Powerful Trixie?” asked the receptionist.

“None other!” said Trixie.

The receptionist cleared her throat and looked to Brass. “...Y- You’re engaged to The Great and Powerful Trixie!?” she asked.

Brass blushed slightly. “Yeah...,” she said.

The receptionist gulped then stopped what she was doing. “Please have a seat. I’ll be right back shortly,” she said. She then got up and hurried back into one of the offices.

“Uh, okay,” said Brass as she took a seat with Trixie and waited for her to come back. “See? Your name carries a lot more weight than mine does...”

“That’s just because they don’t know what a wonderful mare you are...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and placed a hoof on Trixie’s. “Well hopefully after this newspaper article, that’ll all change,” she said.

“Yeah,” said Trixie.

Suddenly, a stallion came over to Brass and Trixie and introduced himself. “So you must be the lucky mare who’s engaged to The Great and Powerful Trixie. I’m Mr. Inkspot, one of the head staff writers for the Ponyville Press. If it would be okay, I’d like to do an article about your engagement,” he said, looking to Brass. “And what would be this lovely mare’s name?”

“Brass. Brass Casing, Mr. Inkspot,” said Brass.

“Pleasure to meet you. And of course it’s always a pleasure to have a celebrity such as yourself, Ms. Trixie,” said Mr. Inkspot as he shook Trixie’s hoof as well.

“I must say, your receptionist was rather rude... perhaps we should go to another paper with this exclusive...,” said Trixie.

Mr. Inkspot shot a piercing glance towards the receptionist then put on a smile for Trixie. “Oh, don’t mind her. She’s... uh, new. Surely I can make it up to you and your wonderful fiancé, Ms. Trixie. We are after all, the biggest news provider in all of Ponyville. We’d be exceptionally honored to have the exclusive you your engagement story, if you would so kindly,” he said.

“Well... okay... but we’re front page news, above the fold,” said Trixie.

Mr. Inkspot nodded. “Of course, of course. Anything you like, Ms. Trixie. Please, come with me to my office and I can get some quotes and questions squared away for the article,” he said.

“Uh, okay,” said Brass as she and Trixie followed Mr. Inkspot into his office.

Mr. Inkspot smiled greedily as he turned his back to them and lead them to his office. He had them sit in front of his desk while he shut the door and took his seat in front of them behind his desk. He took out a notepad and levitated a pen over, jotting down a few things. “So, you two are engaged?” he asked.

“Indeed. We’ve even got some nice photos for the article,” said Trixie as she handed Mr. Inkspot one of each of their loose photos.

Mr. Inkspot took the photos and looked them over, grinning to himself. “That saves us the trouble of taking our own. These will do perfectly,” he said. He set them aside and looked to the pair. “So, how did you two first meet?” he asked, looking to Brass. “I see you’re a Guard, and an officer at that. Did she do a morale boosting show at your base or something?”

Brass looked at Mr. Inkspot then blushed slightly. “Not exactly...,” she said, turning to Trixie for help.

“I met this fine officer right here in Ponyville, as a matter of fact,” said Trixie.

Mr. Inkspot jotted down some notes and looked to Trixie. “Oh? Where exactly? How did you two meet? Was Ms. Casing stationed here?” he asked.

“Uh, not exactly. My reason for being here is strictly classified, so let’s just leave it at that. As for how we met, we met in a bar,” said Brass.

“Is that so?” asked Mr. Inkspot as he looked to Trixie.

“Yes, The Big Apple Bar,” said Trixie.

Mr. Inkspot continued writing. “Uh huh. Can you elaborate on how the encounter happened?” he asked.

“Yeah. I came by the bar for a drink and found her sitting at the bar. Right there in front of me. I could hardly believe it and quickly went over to her, started chatting a bit, had some drinks. And yeah,” said Brass.

“I see. Do you have anything to add to that, Ms. Trixie?” asked Mr. Inkspot.

“Well, the proprietor, Twilight Breeze, is an old friend. In fact, they have a drink there I designed and enjoy called the Trixie Special,” said Trixie.

“The Trixie Special? What makes up a Trixie Special, if I might ask?” asked Mr. Inkspot.

“The Trixie Special is a base Strawberry Daiquiri with slices of banana in it. It’s her favorite drink,” said Brass.

“I might have to try one of those next time I visit. So how did you two start dating?” asked Mr. Inkspot.

Brass sighed. “Whew, where do I begin? That’s a toughie,” she said, looking to Trixie.

“It’s safe to say that our love could not be contained in just one reality,” said Trixie.

“I see, yes,” said Mr. Inkspot as he quoted that line and kept writing. “How long have you two been dating?”

Brass looked up, trying to remember. “Uh, hmm... about a few months, I think,” she said.

“Only a few months and you two are already engaged?” asked Mr. Inkspot as he looked to Trixie.

“Oh yes. We spent some time at Winnysor castle and fell madly in love!” said Trixie.

“Winnysor Castle? Now where exactly is that?” asked Mr. Inkspot.

“Oh, you don’t know? That’s the capital of the other Equestria. You know, the one where everypony is the opposite gender of their selves here? Yeah, my fiancé has connections with the Royalty over there. No biggie...,” said Brass as she smiled, pretending it was no big deal.

Mr. Inkspot was almost speechless. “Is that true, Ms. Trixie?” he asked.

“Oh, yes. I was the personal guest of Artemis himself!” said Trixie.

Mr. Inskpot jotted that down and underlined it for special consideration in his article. “Impressive, but not surprising when considering a celebrity of your stature, Ms. Trixie. Now what happened at Winnysor Castle that made you two just... madly fall in love? Was the captain on special orders to escort you to the other universe? Or did you invite her as your guest while you visited? This is quite interesting and I want to know every facet of your meeting,” he said.

Brass gulped, not quite sure how to explain it all. “It’s... complicated...,” she said.

“When was this trip of yours?” asked Mr. Inkspot.

“Um, about a month ago?” asked Brass.

“If I recall, there were rumors regarding your fiancé Trixie and some trouble at a nearby hotel? Are those two incidents connected?” asked Mr. Inkspot.

“Really! I would not think a paper of your stature would lower itself to that kind of muck-raking yellow journalism!” said Trixie.

“Now now, let’s not get too jumpy. We only report the truth. We don’t take pride in publishing low-taste gossip and rumors. But since you’re here, we can clear that mess up and get to the heart of the matter,” said Mr. Inkspot.

“Well... if you want the truth...,” said Trixie.

Mr. Inkspot stopped his pen and looked up to Trixie, intrigued. “Yes, please continue...,” he said.

Brass looked over at Trixie, worried and confused.

“Well, you see, I was suffering from… an addiction. It was taking over my life and was driving a wedge between Brass and I…While I was there, I underwent some cutting edge magical therapy. And Brass was with me every step of the way… It’s been hard, but I’ve managed to push that demon out of my life. And you know what? I couldn’t have done it without Brass here! I guess you might say we fell in love in the trenches, fighting an implacable foe. But in the end- we were victorious!” said Trixie.

Brass listened to Trixie’s story and understood. She nodded and turned to Mr. Inkspot. “It’s true. It was a hard fought battle, but we won,” she said.

Trixie nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

Mr. Inkspot was furiously writing everything down, trying to keep up. “That is quite a story, one of love and overcoming a challenge. Very writable. Very good for a front page story,” he said.

“Well, you know how it is. That’s to be expected of such a pony as Great and Powerful as Trixie,” said Brass as she gave Trixie a wink.

“So it seems,” said Mr. Inkspot as he finished up his thought on his pad and looked to Trixie. “So you two fell in love during your therapy. How may I ask did the engagement go? When was it? Who proposed to who?”

“Tell him, Brass,” said Trixie.

Brass blushed at the memory. “She actually proposed to me, last night at Chez Raphael in Canterlot,” she said. She raised her hoof and showed him her bracelet. “She gave me this nice bracelet and has one of her own that matches it. Mine is made of brass with silver inlays and hers is silver with brass inlays.” She kept the bit about the box to herself. No need to divulge everything to him.

Mr. Inkspot looked at the bracelet and took note of it. “Quite fancy. That’s a lovely bracelet,” he said.

“It is. I was completely overwhelmed with joy when she proposed to me,” said Brass.

Trixie reached over and took Brass’ hoof. “I look forward to spending the rest of my life with her,” she said.

Brass started to tear up as she looked at Trixie with a smile. “Me too,” she said.

Mr. Inkspot wiped a tear away and continued writing. “That’s so beautiful. But I never thought you’d be into mares, Ms. Trixie. This mare here must be quite something,” he said.

Trixie looked at Mr. Inkspot oddly. “Of course she is!” she said.

“Well, I guess that’s the whole story. Anything you two would like to add?” asked Mr. Inkspot.

Brass thought for a moment then shook her head. She’d rather not tell him too much, or divulge that they have a house in Ponyville. The paparazzi would be all over the place. “Not that I can think of. Trixie?” she asked.

“No. That’s our story in a nutshell,” said Trixie.

Mr. Inkspot finished up his last few notes then set his pen down. “Well thank you both for your time and input. I’ll be sure to have your story in as soon as it’s done,” he said. He got up and shook both of their hooves. “It has been a pleasure meeting you both. And when the story comes out, mind sending us an autographed copy, Trixie?”

“Sure,” said Trixie.

Brass thanked Mr. Inkspot and left his office along with Trixie. The two left the newspaper building and headed into town.

“Well that was fun. Haven’t been in the paper before...,” said Brass.

“It’s old hat to me...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah, I almost have all of your newspaper articles saved in a binder,” said Brass as she blushed and cuddled up close with Trixie as they walked.

“So, where do you want to go tonight?” asked Trixie.

“Well... there is that all-mare club in Canterlot I always frequent. I haven’t been there in a while and it’s one of my favorites,” said Brass.

“Should we change?” asked Trixie.

“We could, but it’s a pretty classy establishment. We wouldn’t look too out of place if we go there like this. But whatever is more convenient for you,” said Brass.

“Okay- I’ll follow you,” said Trixie.

After stopping by the house to drop off the frames and such, Brass and Trixie took a train to Canterlot to visit one of Brass’ favorite watering holes. They walked through the streets and arrived at the club, one that was only for mares. Brass gave the entrance attendant a nod, since she was a regular, and went inside with Trixie.

Music was blaring and there were a lot of ponies on the dance floor in front of the DJ table, which was elevated and off to the side. There was a bar and several seating areas around to just rest and relax after dancing, or to just watch other ponies. A lot of the mares lived in Canterlot and had that higher-class feel to them, but at that club, every mare was equal and was just there to have fun.

“So, what do you think of the place? I come here often to just unwind and meet the lovely ladies of Canterlot,” said Brass.

“Well, if one lovely lady in Ponyville isn’t enough...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled. “I meant, I used to come here to meet new lovely ladies. But now I’ve found the perfect one,” she said, kissing Trixie on the cheek.

Trixie looked mollified. “Trixie would hope so...,” she said.

“Don’t worry, Hon. None of these mares are as special as you,” said Brass as she rubbed noses with Trixie. She then walked towards the bar.

“Hey, Slick, so good to see ya again!” said the barkeep who was dressed in a fancy shirt, tie, and vest. She looked to Brass as she came over.

“Nice to see you too. Been a while since I’ve had time to stop by,” said Brass.

“Still rockin’ the uniform I see. What will you have?” asked the barkeep.

“The usual, please. And for my date?” said Brass as she turned to Trixie. “A strawberry daiquiri with banana slices?”

“No, a sangria will be fine,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and turned to the attractive barkeep. “Correction, the usual for me and my date,” she said.

“Right away, Slick,” said the barkeep as she gave a wink and went to prepare their drinks.

Brass smiled and turned back to Trixie. “I know mostly all the staff here. They’re good ponies,” she said.

“That’s encouraging. So this is your old stomping ground, eh? Break a lot of hearts here?” asked Trixie.

Brass swiveled in her seat towards Trixie. “You kidding me? I never ‘got’ with anypony. I just chatted with them and had a few drinks. Though, I’ve been hit on once or twice, and it was very tempting to have a one night stand with them...,” she said.

“Such a naughty little filly you were...,” said Trixie as she grinned at Brass, softening the barb.

“Well you know. I was single... lonely... ready to do it with whoever I could, but for some reason... I didn’t. Not once did I have sex with any pony else. Except for Hollow and Accent, but that’s a different story...,” said Brass.

“Uh-huh... Let’s not talk about that right now...” said Trixie.

Brass sighed. “Yeah, probably not the best topic to be talking about now that we’re engaged,” she said. “What was your life like before we met? I know you did a lot of shows and such, but what did you do when you weren’t performing?”

Trixie took a long draw of her drink. “Things... that should remain in the past as well,” she said.

Brass thanked the barkeep when their drinks arrived and took a sip of her own. “You sure, Hon? Sometimes talking about it makes you feel better about the issue,” she said.

“Maybe someday...,” said Trixie.

“Okay, Babe. Let’s not dwell on that now. We’re supposed to be here for fun!” said Brass.

“Yeah... wanna dance?” asked Trixie.

Brass set her drink down and grinned. “After you, you fine mare...,” she said. She then got up and motioned for the dance floor.

Trixie smiled and walked out onto the dance floor. Brass followed after her, moving into the crowd of mares as she left their drinks on the counter. Everypony was dancing to the beat. Some were dancing with other mares, some in groups, and some by themselves but in the large crowd. Brass smiled at the energy and life in the room. It was very refreshing. Trixie smiled, dancing with Brass, swaying to the beat. Brass and Trixie were near the center of the dance floor, gazing into each other’s eyes as they moved to the music. Brass swayed her hips then stood on her hindlegs as she started using her forehooves to dance as well. Trixie followed suit, mirroring her love. Brass raised her forehooves over her head as she moved her hips, feeding off the energy of the other dancers as their intensity made hers increase. The music flowed through her body as she looked into Trixie’s eyes, letting her body move to the beat. Trixie followed her, maintaining eye contact as the rest of the world fell away.

As the song changed, most of the dance crowd focused on the DJ. Brass moved closer to Trixie, placing her forehooves around her neck as she gazed into her eyes, smiling contently. She continued to sway as she moved her hips side to side as she began moving her head closer to Trixie’s. Trixie followed Brass’ lead. Overwhelmed with Trixie’s body and the energy of the room, she pulled her head in close and gave her a long, deep kiss on the lips, closing her eyes as she brought Trixie fully up against her. She exhaled through her nose as she lost herself in her, caressing the back of her head as they kissed.

Trixie finally broke the kiss and caught her breath. “Well... I’m getting hungry. Can we order some food and just watch the ponies for a little while?” she asked.

Brass was panting as well as she broke away, licking her lips of Trixie’s saliva. “Sure thing, Hon. Let’s go get our drinks and sit down at one of the tables. I’ll let the barkeep know to send over a waitress to us,” she said. She smiled and walked along with Trixie back to the counter, got their drinks, then sat down at one of the tables for two around the dance floor. The waitress came over and gave them menus of the items available.

“Hmmm... we should get this sampler platter. It’s got tempura veggies, loaded potato skins, cheese sticks, loaded french fries, and egg rolls on it. There’s a bunch of different sauces, too- sounds like fun!” said Trixie.

“That does sound appetizing. Sounds good! I’ve never got it before, since it seems like a lot for one mare to handle, but I’m sure we can knock it out... together,” said Brass as she smiled. She then ordered the platter from the waitress when she took the menus back.

Trixie took a sip of her drink. “That really hits the spot!” she said.

“It does, doesn’t it? Very sweet and fruity, exactly how I love my drinks,” said Brass. She took a sip of hers and smiled, looking to the dancing crowd. “I love this place...”

“Getting ideas for your own club?” said Trixie.

Brass looked around, thinking about what Twilight Breeze had suggested to her a while ago. “Kinda. Still not sure how I’m going to start a club, but I do have some ideas,” she said.

The food arrived and the next few minutes were filled with contented munching and exclamations of joy. After a while, as the munching slowed down, Trixie asked, “Would you tell me some of your ideas?”

“Well... I do want a location in Ponyville. Perhaps somewhere away from the residential areas, so we don’t disturb them, but not too far away. And I want my club to be classy, but still fun. Like this place,” said Brass.

“DJ? Live music? Drinks? Food?” asked Trixie.

“Of course! All of the above! I’d like to have a live DJ, playing the latest beats in dubstep and club music. Gonna have a bar area and simple snack foods to keep ponies around longer. As for live music, I’ve thought about having a stage area for all that- and hey! Maybe you can do some shows for us once in a while,” said Brass.

“That would be fun,” said Trixie.

“I’m sure you’d be the main attraction,” said Brass as she smiled before taking another sip. “I can see it now. You center stage with the spotlights on you. Then me, DJing your show as you work your magic. The crowd would be sitting in their seats, drinking and snacking as they watch in awe. This- This is starting to sound better and better...”

“It is!” said Trixie.

Brass dug in and grabbed a cheese stick. “Maybe one of these days I’ll look more into it,” she said.

“Sounds good,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin before finishing off her drink. “Ah... well that hit the spot,” she said as she sat there, looking at all the mares having fun. Her gaze passed over a couple of young mares making out in a corner table and blushed. She smiled as she shook her head, looking back to Trixie. “So, any interesting club tales from your various travels?”

Trixie rolled her eyes, dipping an egg roll in the sweet and sour sauce. “Now, now- a mare has to have her secrets...,” she said.

Brass smiled. “But we’re a couple now... and you’ve basically seen all mine,” she said.

“I think you are confusing the fantasy of being famous with the reality...,” said Trixie.

Brass rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine,” she said. She chuckled and ordered another drink from the perky barkeep. “How about your favorite show? Where was the best place you performed? I, of course, know mostly of all the places you’ve been, but which did you like the most?”

“Well, I always enjoyed performing in Manehattan...,” said Trixie.

Brass nodded. “I’d imagine so. Bright lights, big city. I’ve been there once or twice. The venue that you’ve performed at was also pretty nice,” she said.

“It was...,” said as she Trixie looked down at her drink. “I was just wondering- about the future...”

“What about it? You’re not afraid... are you?” asked Brass.

Trixie looked at Brass with confusion. “I was talking about my touring schedule...,” she said.

“Ah, that. Well...,” said Brass. She looked at her drink and took another sip of it, finishing half of it. “That would be a problem if you go all over Equestria. I don’t think I’d be able to follow you if I’m tied to Canterlot and such.”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that...,” she said.

“Perhaps I could take days off while you’re away, or maybe work out in the field, but things are kinda tight when I’m on missions or needed in other places,” said Brass.

“That could be an issue. If we want to have little ones...,” said Trixie.

Brass gulped. “...little ones? You don’t mean...,” she said as she started to fidget in her seat. “You really want to have foals too?”

“...you don’t?” asked Trixie.

“No, I do! I’m just... happy that you want foals too,” said Brass as she smiled warmly, gazing into Trixie’s eyes.

“Do you get maternity leave?” asked Trixie.

“Yeah, I do, but...,” said Brass as she started to feel uncomfortable. “I- I’m kinda apprehensive about being pregnant. I... never imagined that I would be having foals any time soon. It just seems so overwhelming.”

“Oh. Well. It’s not like we’re even married yet...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and nodded. “Yeah... I guess that comes first,” she said. She finished off her drink, but didn’t order another. “I look forward to that and our honeymoon.”

“Looked like you had it all planned out. What were you thinking for the ceremony?” asked Trixie.

Brass blushed slightly. “Well... what I had planned out was mostly fantasy. A lot of that probably won’t happen when we actually get married. My dream wedding is just too lavish and unrealistic...,” she said.

“Go on...,” said Trixie.

“Well, you saw what I wanted in my head. Tons of celebrities and important ponies attending as guests, a reservation at the Canterlot Castle, the Princesses acting as the wedding officials. The best gourmet food and reception planners. Just stuff like that...,” said Brass.

“Well... I’m not sure I have that much to spend...,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed. “I know, I know. I’ll try and plan a more realistic wedding for us. I just need to save up for it all, especially after spending a ton on the house,” she said.

“That is not acceptable,” said Trixie.

“Huh?” asked Brass.

“What you said is not acceptable!” said Trixie.

“Um, why not? There’s no way a pony of my status can get all that to happen,” said Brass. She looked down at her empty glass, appearing a bit disheartened.

“WE will plan a more realistic wedding for us. WE just need to save up for it all, especially after spending a ton on the house,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, shaking her head. “Of course. How could I forget to include you in the planning process? I’m sorry, Hon. This is your wedding as much as it is mine,” she said.

Trixie smiled as she tackled one of the cheese sticks.

“Do you have anything you want for our wedding? You know what I want, but I haven’t heard anything about your views on the matter,” said Brass.

“I’ve always wanted a small ceremony- just close friends and family. Someplace outside- with rushing water nearby,” said Trixie.

“Huh, outside? Never considered having an outside wedding before. But that does sound kinda cool. And I guess a small ceremony would be nice, both money and intimacy wise,” said Brass.

“I... spend so much of my life in the public eye. That most special of days is not one I want to share with too many others...,” said Trixie.

“I can see that. I’m sure a smaller wedding would be nicer than a grand, elaborate one. Easier to manage, also,” said Brass as she snickered a bit.

“What’s so funny?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled. “Nothing. Just that having a smaller wedding would be a lot easier than the one I had fantasized about,” she said.

“Well, one of the things we can do is start a list of who we want to invite. That’s the easy part. The other details- well- we’ll figure them out as we go...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah, that sounds easy enough considering I don’t have many friends...,” said Brass.

Trixie reached over and cupped Brass’ chin, smiling at her. “I have thousands of friends who mean nothing to me. You have a few friends that mean the world to you. I’d say you came out ahead in this bargain...,” she said.

Brass blushed slightly, seeing Trixie look at her. “Really? I guess that’s a way of putting it. Surely you’ve met close friends other than me over your travels. We can invite them too, if you want,” she said.

“Not... really. You see, most ponies see Trixie the performer. They fall in love with that and can’t imagine that there’s more to me than my stage persona...,” said Trixie.

“Well... aren’t I fortunate that I was the first to see past that. Now I have you all to myself,” said Brass as she smiled, rubbing her hoof down her arm starting at the shoulder.

Trixie grabbed some veggies and grinned. “This tempura zucchini is so good!” she said.

Brass smiled, but suddenly, as the music subtly began to change and loud cheers from the mares could be heard, she frowned. “Dear Celestia... that better not be what I think it is...,” she said.

“...hmmmm?” asked Trixie.

The song began more to get clearer and Brass saw every pony’s attention turn to a few side doors flanking a small stage. “We need to get out of here, and quick!” she said.

“Why?” asked Trixie as she started to get up out of her seat.

Suddenly, a parade of very attractive, suggestively dressed stallions sauntered up, riling up the crowd of energetic mares as they came on stage, showing off themselves to the crowd. Brass slapped her forehead in embarrassment as she got out of her seat, motioning Trixie to follow her to the exit with haste.

“Tonight’s...’Mare’s Night Out’, and... things could get a little- X-rated, if you know what I mean...,” said Brass.

Trixie trailed after Brass, looking towards the stage. “They’re... dancers?” she asked.

“...yeah, of sorts,” said Brass as she tried not to look back, knowing full well how wild and crazy things got at that club on that particular night. “It’s best if we’re not around before the real ‘show’ begins...”

Trixie slowed down and started tugging Brass’s hoof. “A show? That sounds like fun!” she said.

Brass groaned loudly and turned to Trixie “It’s not what you think. Those stallions up there, they-,” she said before sighing and whispering into Trixie’s ear. “They’re erotic dancers and they often service the female patrons here with certain... adult acts. Okay? Now do you understand?”

“Um, okay. Get me out of here...,” said Trixie.

Brass nodded and hurried with Trixie out of the club and back onto the streets of Canterlot. “Well, that was a close one. At least we finished our drinks and snack...,” she said.

“Yeah... Um, why did you bring me to such a club? I- I don’t understand...,” said Trixie.

“Hey, I forgot that tonight was ‘Mare’s Night Out’. It only happens once a month,” said Brass as she sighed and kept walking. “I usually go there for the drinks and atmosphere. I don’t usually visit the place when stuff like that happens.”

“My, my- have you ever, um, watched one of their... shows?” asked Trixie.

Brass blushed as she stumbled in her step momentarily. “Wh- What? How could you say that? I’m- I’m more refined than that,” she said. She quickly avoided the question as she walked along, avoiding Trixie’s gaze.

“Mmmmm-hmmmm... Lemme guess. Some friends brought you here. You had no idea what to expect. They had some laughs at your expense. Am I getting warm?” asked Trixie.

Brass continued to blush. “Y- You know I have no friends...,” she said as she wouldn’t meet Trixie’s quizzical stare.

“Co-workers, perhaps? It’s okay... I don’t know what I would have done in your place...,” said Trixie as she reached over and hugged Brass.

Brass smiled, hugging Trixie back. “Yeah... kinda like that. Other female officers brought me to one of those nights one time. It was really... awkward for me, and I may have embarrassed myself. So I made sure I never returned to the bar on one of the nights ever again. I also let those other mares who brought me there know how displeased I was with that...,” she said.

“I hope you didn’t hurt them too badly...,” said Trixie.

Brass chuckled a bit and gave Trixie a pat on the back. “Always assume I’d resort to violence? No. I blackmailed them with certain compromising things if they ever told another soul about what happened in that club,” she said.

“Hmmmm... Makes sense,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled. “Maybe I’ll tell you the story one day for kicks and giggles...,” she said.

Trixie moved closer to Brass, matching her step and moving closer to her. “I think we should head home. Maybe build a nice fire? That and a nightcap would be wonderful!” she said.

“Sounds wonderful, sweetheart,” said Brass. She gave Trixie a peck on the cheek and headed with her to the train station.

Once they were back in Ponyville, the two of them headed home and unwound.

“Ah, let me go get out of this uniform and we can relax by the fireplace,” said Brass.

“Yeah, this formal wear is wearing me out- meet you downstairs in five,” said Trixie.

Brass gave a nod and went up to change out of her clothes. After just changing, and still wearing her makeup, she returned to the ground floor, heading to the fireplace to get it started up. After a bit, Trixie joined her there. When Trixie approached, Brass looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Just trying to get the fire started. Looks like we need some wood and matches...,” said Brass.

“I think I saw some split wood in a pile out behind the house,” said Trixie.

Brass gave a nod and headed out back, returning with several small logs. She placed them in the fireplace and let a match, tossing it in. She poked it with one of the fireplace tools that came with the house. “There we go- nice and toasty...,” she said.

“Oh! Don’t forget tomorrow! We need to get several copies of the paper...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, feeling the warmth of the fire with her hooves before scooting back next to Trixie. “Definitely. I wonder what that guy wrote about us,” she said as she snuggled up close with Trixie. “Today was a nice day. I’m glad we can enjoy normal moments together like this.”

Trixie took off her saddlebags and pulled a fluffy comforter out of it, wrapping it around them. “This is nice... but... how about that nightcap?” she asked.

Brass smiled. “What would you like, Darling? Our alcohol collection is still pretty scarce, but I think I have enough to whip us up some Trixie Specials or sangrias,” she said.

“Hmmm... Sangrias sound nice... We should get some cream liquor- and maybe some coffee liquor... that would be perfect!” said Trixie.

“Next time we’re at the supermarket. Let me go get those drinks,” said Brass. She pushed aside the comforter and got up, heading into the kitchen. She quickly put together two red sangrias, which contained red wine and strawberries. She came back and set one down next to Trixie before snuggling back underneath the comforter with her. She took a sip of her drink and rested her head against Trixie’s shoulder, sighing happily as she gazed into the fire.

“You know what?” asked Trixie.

“What?” said Brass with a smile.

“We have a beautiful home and there’s no pony I would rather share it with,” said Trixie.

Brass bopped Trixie on the nose. “Me too,” she said. She sipped her drink and enjoyed the warmth of the fire and her fiancé. “I never would’ve dreamed I would end up like this. It’s truly a dream come true.”

Trixie took another sip of her drink, feeling drowsy, relaxed and happy. “It is, isn’t it?” she said.

Brass sighed, finishing half her drink before placing it down. She wrapped her hooves around Trixie and cuddled up with her, rubbing her head against her chest. “I love you so much,” she said.

“Trixie knows. It is a burden all of her fans have to bear. Still, be brave- you will survive!” said Trixie.

“Huh? I’m more than just one of your fans, you know,” said Brass.

“Trixie trusts you are her biggest fan!” said Trixie as she leaned over and gave Brass a kiss. “Right?”

Brass kissed Trixie back then smiled. “Of course I am! There’s an autographed picture hanging above my bed to prove it,” she said. She chuckled and gave her a wink.

Trixie finished off her drink and leaned into Brass’ embrace, snuggling in. “That’s nice...,” she said.

Brass finished her drink as well and grew drowsy. She yawned and rested her head down, feeling comfy by the fire. “Gee, I’m so sleepy all of a sudden...,” she said, but Trixie was already starting to snore softly. Brass smiled and settled down next to her, resting her head as she closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

#

Brass awoke the next morning, still laying by the fireplace as she was bundled up in the comforter. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around for Trixie. Trixie was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. Finding herself alone by the fire, Brass looked to the kitchen and went over to Trixie. She smiled and stretched her wings out.

“How’d you sleep, Hon?” asked Brass.

“Well... I was a little stiff this morning... but it was very nice and warm. And safe- it’s good to feel safe, you know?” said Trixie.

Brass gave a nod and moved next to Trixie. “It does. Must’ve been because we were close together while we slept. I thoroughly enjoyed that,” she said.

Trixie rolled her eyes, pointing her spatula at Brass for emphasis. “Don’t get too many ideas, my dear. We’ll be married soon enough...,” she said.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it,” said Brass as she stuck out her tongue playfully. “Anything I can help with?”

“Hmmm... Considering your track record, I think setting the table is good, thanks...,” said Trixie as she stuck her tongue out right back at her.

Brass smiled and went about getting their plates and utensils. She set the table then sat down. Trixie served up the pancakes with butter and syrup and a side of hay bacon. Once the food was ready, Brass began eating. After a bit, she looked to Trixie.

“So... I’m going to need to head back to Canterlot to check in at HQ. Just giving you a heads up. But good news! I get to collect my paycheck, so I’ll be doing that as well while I’m there,” said Brass.

“Well... we could use more chairs for entertaining. Perhaps a bar and some good things to stock it with...,” said Trixie.

“A bar?” asked Brass after having finished up half her meal.

“Sure! For when we have friends over...,” said Trixie.

“Hmm... where are we going to set up said bar?” asked Brass.

Trixie pointed to a nook in the living room. “That seems like a good spot. What do you think?” she asked.

Brass looked over, examining the spot and imagining a professionally built bar there. “If we are going to have to bar, we need to commission a professional to do it. I only want the best for our house,” she said.

“Sure,” said Trixie.

Brass devoured the last of her pancakes and sighed happily. “I’ll add that to the list of things to do,” she said. She got up and placed her dishes in the sink. “Thanks for the breakfast, Hon. It was great.” She kissed Trixie on the cheek. “Gotta head out now. Feel free to take care of any personal matters you may have while I’m away.”

“Don’t forget to grab some copies of the paper!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and waved back after adjusting her saddlebag. “I won’t!” she said before she blew Trixie a kiss and left the house.

After dealing with all her paperwork and getting paid, Brass deposited her paycheck at the bank and headed back to Ponyville.


	27. The Military Ball

After a few days had gone by, Brass came back from work one day bearing good news. She had received an invitation for the Hunter-Seeker Military Ball that was being held that week. It was an annual event and almost all the Hunter-Seeker employees, minus those on missions and on security detail, were invited. Brass usually went, but only stayed for the ceremony and had a quick drink before leaving. But now that she had a friend, her fiancé Trixie, she could finally enjoy the ceremony. She hurried back home and entered through the front door, a smile on her face.

“Honey, I’m home!” said Brass.

Trixie had been decorating while Brass was gone. There was quite a bit more furniture, rugs, and paintings in the house. There was soft music playing from upstairs when Brass walked in. Hearing a bit of music and no verbal response, Brass made her way up the stairs, admiring the additions Trixie had made to their home. She reached the top of the stairs and searched for the source of the music.

“Trixie, you home?” asked Brass. She then noticed the sound was a piano coming from the attic. She followed the music, taking the attic stairs to the top floor and seeing a piano. She made her way up and approached it. “That sound beautiful, Hon.”

“Please, Ms. Casing, don’t interrupt!” said the blue mare as she continued playing, noting some scribbled music in front of her and making occasional changes to it.

Brass held her tongue and stood beside Trixie, or rather, Cameron as she noticed the sudden change in tone. She smiled and continued to listen to her play. Cameron finished up her piece and put her music away.

“I see you’re back, Ms. Casing. Did you have fun while you were away?” asked Cameron.

“Of sorts. Took care of more work at HQ. I like what you did with the place, or whoever did the decorations. Makes our home feel very homey,” said Brass. She smiled and looked at Cameron’s sheet music. “This your own piece?”

“One of them, yeah. It’s not finished but, well- no piece ever really is...,” said Cameron.

“It was still nice. Classical always seems to make me feel calm and relaxed. I’m glad we have a piano in the house, even if I don’t know how to play,” said Brass.

“Well, maybe I’ll teach you sometime...,” said Cameron.

“That would be lovely,” said Brass. She stroked her hoof along the piano and let out a sigh. “Something so refined shouldn’t be tainted with such harsh hooves like mine. I’d be better suited to the more... violent arts. But I guess, I could give it a try.”

“Ms. Casing, I can tell you didn’t come up here for a lesson. What is on your mind?” asked Cameron.

Remembering the invitation in her saddlebag, Brass reached in and pulled it out. “While I was at work, I received an invitation to the Hunter-Seeker Military Ball occurring later this week. It’s quite the formal event and I’d love it if Trixie would accompany me as my date,” she said.

“Well... I think she could pencil you in...,” said Cameron.

“Really now? I wouldn’t mind talking to her face-to-face, if that wouldn’t be too much trouble,” said Brass.

Cameron sighed theatrically. “Well, I suppose that could be arranged- she’s got some free time later this week...,” she said.

“She’d better. This is quite the prestigious event that so few ever get to witness. And it only happens once a year. I’d like to share the night of festivities with my lovely fiancé,” said Brass.

“Well, yeah- she does enjoy the fancy events...,” said Cameron.

“Yeah, me too,” said Brass. She placed the invitation back in her bag and stood next to Cameron. “I’m sure she’ll enjoy herself, and she’ll be able to experience part of what I have to deal with on a daily business. She gets to meet my superiors, fellow colleagues, and perhaps a friend or two, if you can call them that.”

The blue mare stood up and reached for Brass. “Well, my brave soldier, that sounds like a dangerous mission! Still, I suppose there could be no better ally then Trixie herself when facing such fearsome foes!” she said.

Brass chuckled a bit, smiling. “That you are. Mil Ball after-parties are notorious for being pretty rowdy. Think you can handle it?” she asked.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “You’ve never been to some of the parties after my shows. Trust me- I’ll be fine...,” she said.

“Well that’s encouraging to hear. And knowing some of the ponies there, I’m sure you’ll be garnering just as much attention as the Mil Ball itself,” said Brass.

“It’s a good thing I’ve been shopping while you were gone- I’ve got the perfect outfit!” said Trixie.

“Nice. I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll look absolutely lovely in it,” said Brass.

“Trixie will look her best for you,” said Trixie.

Brass gave a nod. “It’s a few days from now, so you have time to perfect your outfit. I’ll be wearing my usual dress uniform,” she said.

“That does sound like fun- I can hardly wait!” said Trixie.

Brass wrapped her hooves around Trixie’s neck, nuzzling her head against hers. “Me too,” she said. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her to her music while she unpacked her saddlebags.

For the next few days, the two of them waited and prepared for the Mil Ball while continuing with the home furnishings.

#

When it came time for the Hunter-Seeker Mil Ball, Brass made sure to look her best. She was in her bathroom tidying up her uniform and putting on the make-up Trixie had taught her to use. Satisfied with the outcome, Brass smiled and walked out, awaiting Trixie to be done getting ready.

“I’m done, Babe. I’ll be waiting downstairs for ya,” said Brass. She then made her way downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Trixie.

While Brass waited, she got up from the couch and meandered into the kitchen. She poured herself a small glass of wine to mellow her out. When they found themselves at the Mil Ball’s doorstep, they’d immediately be bombarded by hoof shakes from fellow officers and guests, especially now that Trixie was going. She was going to have extra attention on her and she wasn’t sure if she liked that still or not. Regardless, this was their night and she wouldn’t let a few overzealous fans get in her way. At least she was an esteemed soldier and can tell most of the ponies there to bug off if she wanted to be alone with her fiancé. She chugged down the glass and sighed at her empty glass. Not too much, she thought.

Trixie finally finished getting dressed and her make-up and jewelry just so. She headed downstairs looking for Brass.

Brass saw Trixie coming down the stairs and set the wine bottle back on the rack and the glass in the sink. “There you are, Hon. Looking dazzling,” said Brass as she smiled, looking Trixie over. She adjusted her engagement bracelet and made her way over to her. She kissed her on the cheek and sighed with joy. “Hope you ready to take a dive into the world of the Hunter-Seekers. You may have seen our HQ, but Mil Balls are completely something else. But don’t worry; I’ll be your loving escort throughout the ordeal.”

“Well, I should think so. Well... do we need to pick anything up or is it off to the train?” asked Trixie.

“Nope. We don’t need to bring anything there. They’ve got catering and everything, so you don’t need to worry about bringing party snacks,” said Brass. She chuckled, smiling at how beautiful Trixie looked. “Let’s get going. Don’t want to be late now, do we?”

Trixie crossed her hooves and gave Brass a stern look. “A Trixie is never late, nor is she early- she arrives precisely when she means to!” she said.

“All right then. But in the Royal Guard, we have a saying: Early is on time, on time is late, and late... is unacceptable. The Great and Powerful Trixie may have that luxury, but little ol’ me doesn’t,” said Brass as she smiled and patted Trixie on the shoulder. “But we should be fine. C’mon, let’s head on out.” She made her way to the door and turned around. “Need anything before we leave?”

Trixie looked around, giving Brass a once over and leaning over to look at herself in the mirror. “No, I think we’re ready- lead on!” she said.

Brass gave a nod and opened the door for Trixie, following her out and shutting the door. The two of them caught a train to Canterlot, and once they were there, they began making their way towards the venue where the ball was being hosted at. When they arrived, they saw other guests arriving in similar attire to Brass’. Most of them had on uniforms, but a lot of the ponies had civilian attire as well, signifying that they were most likely one of the Guard ponies’ special somepony.

Brass gave a nod to the door guards and entered the main hall. It was a magnificent spectacle, the decor utterly breathtaking. The open dining room was brightly lit via chandeliers and there were several large, circular tables positioned about for the guests. They were early and had some time to mingle before the official start of the ceremony. So far, Trixie and Brass had managed to avoid garnering too much attention, but that would change as the night went on. Brass said hello to a few acquaintances while they looked for their seats

“Keep an eye out for our spots. There should be little nametags in front of our seats,” said Brass.

“There it is!” said Trixie as she pointed to the nametags at a nearby table.

Brass found their spots and walked over, seeing their names on little nametags set in front of the seats at the table. “Well, at least we know where our seats are. We still got time before the start, so do you want to just mingle or stay here? I’m sure there are plenty of ponies who would love to meet you,” she said.

“This is your adventure- I’m just along for the ride. Lead the way,” said Trixie.

“All right. Well, I guess we should mingle a bit. Some of these ponies are my superiors, and if I aspire to move up in the ranks, it’d be best to get on their good side, wouldn’t you say?” said Brass as she snickered a bit, looking around the room to see who had arrived already.

Trixie nodded, following Brass’ lead.

“Back again for the free booze, Captain?” asked a familiar voice as Flint approached Brass and Trixie. He was wearing his dress uniform as well. “Oh, and you seem to have a plus one this time. Lemme guess, the ‘Great and Powerful Trixie’. Am I right?”

Brass turned to Flint and shook his hoof. “Good to see you, Flint. How are things?” she asked.

“Things have been... quieter, I guess you can say since you’ve come back. I’ve been doing a lot less and my duties have been slightly less taxing. But I’ve still been busy,” said Flint before turning his attention to Trixie. “So... I see you’re still with the good captain. How are you, Ms. Trixie?”

“Trixie is fine, thank you,” said Trixie.

“Well that’s good,” said Flint. He then turned back to Brass. “Did you get a copy of the script? You and I get to make a toast this time.”

“Yeah. I read it. I got a copy on my desk before I left,” said Brass.

After chatting for a bit more, Brass gave Flint a nod then went around talking to a few ponies before the start of the ceremony. As she was talking with one of her fellow female agents with Trixie by her side, a chiming of bells was suddenly heard as one of the members of the Mil Ball staff signaled everyone to take their seats. Brass led Trixie back to their table and took their seat, as did every other pony. Now that all the guests had arrived, the dining room seemed a lot more crowded, but not overbearing. Every pony was dressed to impress, either in their uniform or a civilian high-class outfit. The staff prepared the room for the arrival of the head table- the esteemed guests and top-ranking officers within the Hunter-Seeker Corps and Equestrian Secret Police.

Brass turned to Trixie and explained what was going on. “So, the Mil Ball is about to officially begin. Now we wait for the head table to enter and take their seats. The Master of Ceremonies, which seems to be Maj. Silver Wing this year, and his assistant, Capt. Torchlight, will present and introduce them. The major is the third-in-command of the Hunter-Seeker Corps and also the Executive Officer,” she said.

“Good evening, mares and gentlecolts, and welcome to the Annual Hunter-Seeker Military Ball. Would you please rise for the distinguished members of the head table,” said Capt. Torchlight.

At that point, the Saber Guard moved into position to create the arch of blades for the head table. One of the staff members had a camera ready for when the guests arrived. Once the music for the “Presentation of the Commanding Officers” began, the head table entered and moved to their seats.

“Please be seated,” said Capt. Torchlight after everyone was at their place. Every pony in the room, including the head table, then took their seats. “I would like to encourage every pony to relax and enjoy themselves throughout the evening. At appropriate times throughout the course of this event, you are encouraged to enjoy the company of your fellow peers. We hope you enjoy your Annual Military Ball.”

The guests chatted amongst themselves for a bit while the staff prepared the next segment. Brass and Trixie remained at their table, keeping to themselves for the time being.

“Now, would you please rise for the presentation of the colors and the singing of the Royal Guard Anthem,” said Capt. Torchlight.

Brass turned to Trixie and smiled. “You don’t have to sing along if you don’t want to, but it’s kinda fun,” she said.

Once they were given the signal, the flag detail marched into the room with two ponies carrying the flag of Equestria and the Royal Guard while flanked by two guards. They planted the flags home and departed. Once they left, the anthem started playing in which every pony sang along, including Brass.

“O’er azure skies;

And emerald plains;

Where freedom and justice prevail;

With courage and strength;

We’ll fight to the end;

For liberty in our land!”

After the anthem and presentation of the colors, Maj. Silver Wing took his place in front of the podium, relieving Capt. Torchlight. “Mares and gentlecolts, please be seated. I am the Executive Officer of the Hunter-Seeker Corps, Major Silver Wing, and on behalf of the soldiers and cadre of the Hunter-Seeker Corps and E.S.P., let me extend a warm welcome and sincere thank you for your presence at our Annual Military Ball,” said Maj. Silver Wing. “We are honored to have you share this very special event with us. This evening, I have the distinct honor of introducing our guests seated at the head table. Would you please stand and be recognized as I introduce you,” he said, gesturing towards the head table. “Our guest of honor for this evening is Major General Rockhoof.” The room filled with the sounds of hoofs clapping after he was announced. “Our Commandant of the Corps, Colonel Shadow Run and his wife Mrs. Sky Streak. The Commander of the Equestrian Secret Police, Lieutenant-Colonel Ardent Pierce and his wife Mrs. Daisy Petal.” The applause began to die down once everyone had been introduced. “Thank you all for joining us this evening.”

In the background, the staff then began preparing the POW/MIA/KIA music over the speakers while the Honor Guard made preparations for the POW/MIA/KIA Ceremony. Before the POW/MIA/KIA Ceremony, the toasts were to be announced.

Maj. Silver Wing took a glass of water in hoof, raising it to the guests. “I propose a toast to the colors,” he said.

“To the colors!” said everypony in the room.

Brass took her glass and motioned for Trixie to do the same. After that toast, she took a sip of her drink.

Flint was sitting at Brass’ and Trixie’s table and took his glass, standing up. “Major Silver Wing,” he said out loud as he turned to the master of ceremonies.

Maj. Silver Wing looked to Flint. “Yes, Lieutenant Lock?” he asked.

“Sir, I propose a toast to the Royalty- Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,” said Flint.

“To the Princesses!” said the room as they all took another drink.

“Major Silver Wing,” said Lt. Cross, another officer in the room.

“Yes, Lieutenant Cross?” said Maj. Silver Wing as he looked to him at his table.

“Sir, I propose a toast to the Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor,” said Lt. Cross.

“To the Captain!” said the room as they all took another drink.

After the toast, another pony stood up to make one. “Major Silver Wing,” said Lt. Edge.

“Yes, Lieutenant Edge?” said Maj. Silver Wing.

“Sir, I propose a toast to the Guest of Honor, Major General Rockhoof,” said Lt. Edge.

“Hear, hear!” said the room as they all took another drink.

“Major Silver Wing,” said Capt. Bark.

“Yes, Captain Bark?” said Maj. Silver Wing.

“Sir, I propose a toast to the Commandant of the Corps, Colonel Shadow Run,” said Capt. Bark.

“Hear, hear!” said the room as they all took another drink.

“Major Silver Wing,” said. Lt. Wave Runner.

“Yes, Lieutenant Wave Runner?” said Maj. Silver Wing.

“Sir, I propose a toast to the Commander of the Equestrian Secret Police, Lieutenant-Colonel Ardent Pierce,” said Lt. Wave Runner.

“Hear, hear!” said the room as they all took another drink.

“Major Silver Wing,” said Capt. Wind Shear.

“Yes, Captain Wind Shear?” said Maj. Silver Wing.

“Sir, I propose a toast to the stallions and mares who are bravely serving our country and defending our freedom all around the world and to their safe return,” said Capt. Wind Shear.

“Hear, hear!” said the room as they all took another drink.

When it was Brass’ turn, she took her glass and stood proudly, giving Trixie a smile before turning to Maj. Silver Wing. “Major Silver Wing,” she said.

“Yes, Captain Casing?” said Maj. Silver Wing.

“Sir, I propose a toast to the Equestrian Royal Guard, home of the Hunter-Seeker Corps!” said Brass.

Everypony in the room raised their glasses and said, “Huah!”

After everyone took their last drink, the master of ceremonies continued on. “Please be seated,” he said. Everyone took their seats and directed their attention towards him. “This year, our POW/ MIA/ KIA Ceremony will be directed under the leadership of Captain Lightning on behalf of the Honor Guard. Please remain silent as we remember our POWs, MIAs and KIAs.”

Once they were ready, the Honor Guard moved into position as “Amazing Grace” started playing.

Capt. Lightning took to the podium and began narrating as the Honor Guard went about the ceremony, “I am a soldier, fighting in the forces which guard my country and our way of life. I am prepared to give up my life in their defense. As you entered the dining area, you may have noticed a table at the front, whose meaning may not be familiar to some. It is reserved to honor our missing loved comrades. Through several major wars, and several conflicts, countless Guardponies have been placed behind bars and barbed wire. Countless have died in captivity. Hundreds of thousands have given their lives to keep Equestria free. They answered our nation’s highest calling and have yet to return from the field of battle. Tonight, we honor our brave stallions and mares who have answered our nation’s call.”

The captain paused for a moment to allow for a brief moment of remembrance before continuing on, “For those who have served and those currently serving in the Royal Guard of Equestria are ever mindful that the sweetness of enduring peace has always been tainted by the bitterness of personal sacrifice. We are compelled to never forget that while we enjoy our daily pleasures, there are others who have endured and may still be enduring the agonies of pain, deprivation, and internment. Before we begin our activities this evening, we will pause to recognize our POWs, MIAs and KIAs. We call your attention to this small table, which occupies the place of dignity and honor. It is set for one symbolizing the fact that members of the Royal Guard are missing from our ranks. We call them POWs, MIAs, and KIAs. We call them comrades, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons and daughters. They are unable to be with their loved ones and families tonight, so we join together to pay a humble tribute to them and bear witness to their continued absence.”

Capt. Lightning shuffled his papers and continued on while the rest of the ponies in the room fixed their attention on the table, including Brass and Trixie. “The lone table symbolizes the frailty of one prisoner against his oppressors. The table is round to show our concern for them is never ending. The white tablecloth represents the purity of their motives when answering the call to duty and their dedication to our country. The single rose reminds us of their families and loved ones who have been left behind. The ribbon, tied so prominently on the vase, is reminiscent of the red ribbon worn on the lapel and breasts of thousands symbolizing their unyielding determination and faith. The slice of lemon reminds us of their bitter fate. The salt, when sprinkled on the plate, reminds us of the countless fallen tears of families as they wait. The glasses are inverted, as they cannot toast with us tonight. The chair is empty, as they are not here. The candle is reminiscent of the light of hope, which lives in our hearts to illuminate their way home away from their captors and into the open arms of a grateful nation. To the sailors who sailed from sea to sea, protecting our way of life, we will remember your sacrifice. To the soldiers who fought on land, throwing off aggressors to protect our soil, we will remember your sacrifice. To the warriors of the air, who traversed the skies in order to make our country a safe haven for democracy, we will remember your sacrifice. The flag is the symbol of our national unity, our national endeavor, and our national aspiration. The flag tells the struggle for independence, of a union and liberty inseparable, of the sacrifices of our brave stallions and mares to whom the ideals and honor of this nation have been dearer than life. The flag represents all Equestrians killed by those who would try to break down our country and way of life. The flag represents all those who are still here and will never stop fighting for freedom.”

Capt. Lightning bowed his head, his voice solemn. “Let us pray that all of our comrades will soon be back within our ranks. Let us remember them and never forget their sacrifices. May the Princesses forever watch over them, and protect them and their families. Mares and gentlecolts, a silent toast with water, to those who so honorably represented our great nation.”

Brass took her glass and solemnly took a sip, remembering the ponies who died under her command and by her side in the line of duty.

“Thank you, please be seated and enjoy tonight’s dinner,” said Capt. Torchlight.

At that moment, waiters and servers began bringing out the food for the guests. For that Mil Ball, there were a few choices to choose from on a pre-planned menu. Brass went ahead and ordered for Trixie beforehand as the cooks needed to have a tally of who wanted what before the event. When Brass’ and Trixie’s dishes arrived, Brass thanked the waiter and began eating. She and Trixie each had sautéed vegetables served over white rice and drizzled with soy and ginger sauce. Brass looked over to Trixie and smiled.

“How’s your dinner, sweetheart?” asked Brass.

“It’s very good...,” said Trixie as she looked into the distance, her eyes unfocused. “This is all so overwhelming...” She looked at Brass and smiled. “Thank you for inviting me into your world.”

“You’re so very welcome. I know so much about you, so it’s only fair that I immerse you in what I do to give you equal footing,” said Brass. She took another bite of her rice and swallowed before taking a drink. “But don’t worry, it’ll get much more interesting. Once the formalities are over with, the dance and social portion is quite the hoot, but the after party- that’s when you get to see every pony let loose.”

Having her glass of wine already at her lips, Trixie responded to that final statement by arching her eyebrow at Brass before taking a sip. “Mmmm-hmmm...,” she said.

Brass met Trixie’s gaze and smirked, moving on to finishing her meal. After they ate and conversed with the ponies at their table, the ball continued. Maj. Gen. Rockhoof took to the podium and gave his speech, addressing all the Guards there about various issues and his own past experiences. After his speech, he had his picture taken with Maj. Silver Wing on stage.

“Thank you, General Rockhoof for your inspiring words. Sir, on behalf of the Hunter-Seeker Corps, I would now like to present you with a small token of our appreciation,” said Maj. Silver Wing. He took a Hunter-Seeker challenge coin and gave it to the general via a firm hoof shake. The general thanked him and returned to his seat. After him and the major had left, Capt. Torchlight took to the podium.

“Thank you General Rockhoof, Colonel Shadow Run, and honored guests. Now please turn your attention to the video screen where we will watch the ‘Year in Review’,” said Capt. Torchlight.

At that time, a video began playing which highlighted all the feats the Hunter-Seeker Corps had accomplished, new additions to the corps, and those who were MIA/KIA/WIA. Brass watched as some of her exploits were highlighted as were some of Flint’s. She smiled and held Trixie’s hoof as they watched, content that she was there to share in the moment with her.

After the movie was over, Maj. Silver Wing took the podium to say a few last words and conclude the formal part of the ball. “I would like to close this evening with a few words. Would Capt. Torchlight and members of the Military Ball staff please stand. On behalf of the entire corps, we would also like to thank our cadre members for another outstanding year,” he said.

At that point, the Color Guard got up and prepared for the retiring of the colors while the guests applauded the Mil Ball staff and cadre. “Please remain seated as we retire the POW/ MIA/ KIA Table,” said Maj. Silver Wing.

Music began to play as Capt. Lighting came to the podium. “As Lieutenant Pike extinguishes this candle, let us transfer its flame to our hearts – and remember,” he said.

After the candle at the table was taken care of, Maj. Silver Wing took his place back at the podium. “Color Guard, retire the colors,” he said. The Color Guard moved into formation and marcher over to the flags, retrieved them, and exited the ballroom. “This concludes our formal portion of the Military Ball. Please enjoy the dance portion and social hour that will also take place right after. Once again, I’d like to thank General Rockhoof for his visit with us tonight and hope that he has a safe trip back home. Thank you all, be safe, and have a great night! Please remain standing for the exit of the head table. Thank you.”

Fanfare for the general sounded over the speakers as the head table got up and left the ballroom, signifying the true end of the ceremony. Once they left, ballroom dance music began playing as the staff helped move tables out of the way and readied the dance floor.

Brass looked over at Trixie and said, “And now the social portion begins. Usually, couples dance on the floor while stag Guards enjoy drinks at the bar. Then once the social is over, most of the Guards go to the unofficial official after party down the lane. When I go to these things, I just drink and watch the others dance, but this time, I have some pony to dance with.” She finished her wine and wiped her mouth. “So, you up for a dance, Hon?”

Trixie jumped up, dragging Brass behind her. “Just try and stop me!” she said.

Brass smiled as the music had already begun to start. Some of the older officers and guests were already on the dance floor, showing the younger generation how to truly be an officer. The younger ones just watched from the side, eager to go to the after party, but those with dates tried their luck at formal dancing. Brass and Trixie had no trouble at all finding a spot to themselves as they danced, both already semi-experienced dancers. They took position and began dancing the waltz, as were most of the others were doing. All the while, Brass smiled as she kept her gaze on Trixie, content that they were together there with every pony’s eyes on them. Trixie’s heart filled with joy. She was so thankful that she had found a soul mate to share her life with.

After the song had ended, the two of them broke away to wet their pallets with a drink over at the bar. Brass ordered two Gallant Spears for the both of them, an HS specialty drink which was made from peach schnapps, orange juice, and a hint of sour.

“To us!” said Brass as she raised her glass to Trixie.

Trixie toasted her back. “To an unknown future that we’ll discover together!” she said.

Brass tapped Trixie’s glass with hers then took a long swig. Suddenly, Maj. Gen. Rockhoof came over to them. Brass saw him and stiffened up a bit. “Oh, uh. Good evening, General. What can I do for you?” she asked.

“Good evening to you too, Captain,” said Maj. Gen. Rockhoof. He then directed his attention towards Trixie. “I couldn’t help but notice you sitting with Capt. Casing. Now you wouldn’t happen to be the Great and Powerful Trixie, now would you?”

Brass just smiled, looking from the general to Trixie.

“Indeed I am! Have you heard of me?” asked Trixie.

“Yes I have, as well as my daughter. She is a big fan of yours. Would it... be too much to ask for an autograph? For her?” asked Maj. Gen. Rockhoof.

“No problem at all. What would you like me to sign?” asked Trixie.

“Can you make it out to ‘Moonrush, Your Biggest Fan’,” said Maj. Gen. Rockhoof.

Brass just rolled her eyes but kept smiling. It seemed every fan of Trixie’s was her number one fan. Trixie autographed the napkin and smiled at the general.

Maj. Gen. Rockhoof took the napkin and thanked Trixie. “Thank you so much. My daughter will love it,” he said.

Seeing the napkin, Brass leaned over to Trixie and whispered, “Only a napkin? Babe, he’s a general. Don’t you have any figurines or photos stashed anywhere?”

Trixie reached into her bag and pulled out one of her Trixie figurines as well as a rolled poster. “I’m sure she’ll love these as well!” she said.

Maj. Gen. Rockhoof looked on, surprised at the additional gifts. He took them and thanked Trixie graciously. “Oh, why thank you, Ms. Trixie. Your generosity will be well remembered,” he said.

Brass smiled and gave Trixie a nod. He was about to say something else, but was whisked away by other officers who wanted to speak with him. He thanked Trixie again and left her and Brass alone at the table.

Once the general was gone, Brass exhaled with relief. “Whew, glad he’s gone. I always get nervous with general-level officers. But that was nice. It doesn’t hurt to get on the good side of ponies like General Rockhoof,” she said.

“We need to get you to be a general, too. It won’t take too long- right?” asked Trixie.

Brass looked at Trixie then chuckled. “Me, a general? Oh, it takes a lifetime to make general. Just look at Rockhoof. He’s been in the Guard all his life and that’s how long it takes to make general. But it would be kinda nice to be a general. Who knows? Maybe I might make it there... eventually,” she said. She chuckled again and took a sip of her drink. “So how are you doing? Not too much to absorb, huh?”

“No problem. I’m glad you’re having fun!” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and watched the other officers dance and socialize. Occasionally, HS and ESP ponies came for autographs and to meet Trixie throughout the social hour. Brass remained off to the side and chatted with Flint, letting Trixie indulge her fans and such. Once the social hour was over, Brass returned to Trixie.

“Well, we’re about to get kicked out of the place. But the night is still young. We’re all going to a nearby club for the after party. You up to it? This is the one I enjoy every year,” said Brass.

“Of course! Lead the way,” said Trixie.

As ponies began leaving the Mil Ball venue, Brass and Trixie followed the other Hunter-Seekers to the club where they always went after their formal events. It was called the Misty Veil and since the Hunter-Seekers usually came there on an annual basis, the establishment made the night of the Mil Ball a Guardspony-only night, so they could party in peace. Most of the higher-ranking ponies were content with the festivities at the Mil Ball venue and usually called it a night after that. That allowed the younger, lower-ranked members to continue partying in peace without the watchful gaze of their superiors. When Brass and Trixie got there, Brass just flashed her ID and got Trixie in with no problem.

Inside the club, music was already playing and the bartenders were standing by to take any drink orders the Guards might have had. Ponies from the Mil Ball flooded into the club, either heading straight for the real dance floor or heading to the bar for another drink, or a stronger one to fuel the night.

“Welcome to the Hunter-Seeker After-Party. Feel free to let loose and have fun,” said Brass.

“We should get some sangrias...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled as she made her way further into the club. “Still have room for more? Okay. I’m up for another drink,” she said. She sat at the counter with Trixie and ordered two usuals.

As more ponies arrived, Brass and Trixie started seeing cliques form. As that happened, Brass began pointing them out to Trixie. “Now you’ll start to see all the different kinds of ponies that work for the Hunter-Seeker Corps,” she said as she motioned over to a table of professional-looking ponies. “As you can see, the officers group together away from the enlisted ponies as is standard operating procedure. But aside from the officer’s table, you can see other factions sprouting up. Like over there. Those are the ESP guards that usually escort and watch over criminals. They’re the livelier bunch and usually are the party starters. Then over there you got a lot of the newbie agents. You can tell at how closely they bunch together and the fact that they’re as far as way as possible from the officer’s table. Then you have the NCOs over there. They’re the backbone of the organizations, serving as the officers’ eyes and ears around the workplace. They carry out the wishes of us officers, making sure the numerous enlisted force does their duty.”

Brass snickered, moving on to the other groups. “Along with them, a lot of the mare operatives like to hang out together. Like over there. Those two are some of my... ‘friends’ I guess you can call them. We rarely hang out, but we kinda grown close to each other, being mares and all,” she said.

Brass scanned the area and shuddered slightly as she saw another group. “And those ponies- those ponies are part of the interrogation division. Even though I was part of that division for a bit, I never did quite fit in with the others. They’re just too... creepy and sadistic for my tastes,” she said.

“So- should we be sitting with one of the groups?” asked Trixie.

“Those groups just happen to form on their own and you don’t have to join them. Besides, this is a casual club. If you want to meet more ponies, I’ll happily introduce you, but I’m not going to go out seeking their attention,” said Brass.

“Also- what does ESP mean?” asked Trixie.

When their drinks arrived, Brass took a happy drink of it. “ESP stands for the Equestrian Secret Police. And don’t feel bad if you don’t know about them. They’re called ‘Secret’ for a reason. They do all the heavy-lifting around for the Hunter-Seekers, mainly dealing with prisoner transport, prisoner watch, general security, etc. It’s normal for us Hunter-Seekers, the more elite I guess you can say, to be accompanied by at least two ESP during missions. I don’t have any because I’m a solo agent, but if I ever need backup, I just call in a squad of ESP or another HS agent, like Flint, to help out,” she said.

“Ohhhh, I see. I thought they were psychic or something...,” said Trixie.

“Psychic? What makes you say that?” said Brass.

“Extra Sensory Perception... You know- telepathy, clairvoyance, precognition, psychokinesis, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, astral projection, clairsentience, clairaudience, clairalience claircognizance, clairgustance- you know, the usual...,” said Trixie.

Brass took another sip and smiled. “Oh. I see. How do you know about all that?” she asked.

“Well, let’s just say I’ve put on a lot of shows. There is a certain amount of overlap between psychics and magicians. I’ve had lots of friends in both camps...,” said Trixie.

“That’s interesting. You’re going to need to introduce me to some of these friends eventually. By the way, what is all that stuff you said? I get telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telepathy, and astral projection, but what do the others mean?” asked Brass.

“Well, clairvoyance is a catch all term for the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known pony senses,” said Trixie.

Brass set her glass down and focused on Trixie’s words. “Uh huh. So... like fortune telling? Prophecy stuff?” she asked.

“A lot of the others are sub types of that. Clairsentience is where you gain psychic knowledge from feeling an object. Clairaudience is where you gain information through hearing. Clairalience is where you gain information through smelling. Claircognizance is gaining knowledge through intrinsic means, like a spirit medium. Finally, there’s clairgustance which allows you to learn things through tasting items,” said Trixie.

“...do you have any of these abilities?” asked Brass.

“Hmmm, well- that would be telling...,” said Trixie.

“Oh c’mon. You can tell me. But if I had to guess... I’d say you might have- Claircognizance, or somethin’,” said Brass.

“...or something, dear,” said Trixie as she smiled at Brass. “Is there anypony here you want to visit with?”

Brass was about to say she didn’t want to see anypony else and just enjoy the night with her fiancé, but suddenly the two mares she pointed out to Trixie earlier (River Jumper and Dusty Sprinter) came over to join the conversation. They each took a seat at Brass’ table and sat down.

“Wassup, Brass? Avoiding us as usual?” asked River Jumper, a pegasus pony with a deep-blue coat.

“Yeah. What happened to our traditional Mil Ball drink?” asked Dusty Sprinter, an earth pony with a tan coat. The two of them then noticed Trixie sitting next to them.

River Jumper smirked and whispered to Brass, “Oh, I see you have a little marefriend with you. What’s her name? She’s kinda cute.”

“Her name’s Trixie,” said Brass.

“Trixie, huh?” said River Jumper before turning to Trixie. “I’m River Jumper, a fellow agent of death like Brass. And this is Dusty Sprinter.”

“Nice to meet you both,” said Trixie.

“So, how do you know the Spaz Queen over here?” asked River Jumper as she motioned to Brass. “You’re certainly not in the corps. Too dainty by the looks of it.”

Trixie locked gazes with River and held it until she blushed and turned away, giggling nervously and trying to play it off. “That is correct. I am not in the corps and I would appreciate if you did not mock my fiancé,” she said.

Dusty Sprinter was shocked at first but then smiled. “Fiancé, huh? And when did you have time to get engaged, Brass? All that time when you were suspended?” she said, snickering at Brass while nudging her shoulder playfully.

Brass chuckled too, but more embarrassingly. “Kinda like that...,” she said.

River Jumper glanced at Brass and was surprised. “I would’ve thought you would’ve chewed Dusty and I out by now. What gives? You going soft on us?” she asked.

Brass set down her glass and scowled at them. “There’s a time and place for everything. Here in front of my fiancé is not one of them,” she said.

“Fine fine. I get it,” said River Jumper as she turned back to Trixie. “So if you’re not a military mare, what do you do for a living?”

“I am the Great and Powerful Trixie. Stage magician and entertainer extraordinaire. We were just speaking to General Rockhoof a few minutes ago- he’s a big fan,” said Trixie.

River Jumper and Dusty Sprinter smiled deviously, knowing full well who Trixie was from the start. The duo just wanted to probe her and mess with Brass. Brass didn’t mind the probing, so long as River Jumper and Dusty Sprinter remained respectful.

“The general’s a fan, huh? I wouldn’t have figured him to be into magic shows. But, like most soldiers, they don’t go around proclaiming their personal life,” said Dusty Sprinter.

“So, Trixie the Magician, how long have you known the ‘good’ captain?” asked River Jumper.

Trixie reached her hoof around Brass’ shoulders and gave a dazzling smile. “We’ve had adventures across dimensions and realities and there’s nopony I would rather have my back or share my life with. Although... It is odd that she never mentioned you two. Why do you think that is?” she said.

“Maybe because we’re a pain in her flank?” said River Jumper as she smirked at Brass who in return smirked sarcastically as well.

“Brass never mentioned us? Oh I’m sure she has one or twice before. Who can resist mentioning her two best friends in the corps? Perhaps her only friends, if you can call us that,” said Dusty Sprinter.

“So...,” said Trixie as she looked around the room. “Do you two have very special someponies? Or are you here alone?”

River Jumper and Dusty Sprinter exchanged glances. “All we need is each other, and of course our good pal Brass,” said River Jumper as she smiled along with Dusty Sprinter.

“Ah. I see. Well... I imagine the life in the corps doesn’t really allow you much time to socialize, to fall in love, to have a life. But hey- I’m sure the corps is all the life you’ll ever need, right? No reason to find a soulmate, no reason to have a family, no reason to pass on your legacy to your children. I... don’t imagine it’s easy- but how brave! How noble! How... sad...,” said Trixie.

River Jumper and Dusty Sprinter remained undeterred while Brass was starting to worry. “Oh contrary! I met River in the corps and we’ve been oh so close since. And who are you to tell me I can’t find a soulmate? I’ve already done that with River here, and although we have no plans of having kids, who are you to say we can’t?” said Dusty Sprinter.

River Jumper placed a hoof on Dusty Sprinter’s shoulder and calmed her down. “That’s some pretty deep talk there, Trixie. I guess you’re the one who’s made our friend soft?” she said, looking into Brass’ eyes. “I can see it in your eyes, Brass. You’re not the same pony who got us through Boot Camp. You’re not the same pony we fought with on the battlefield. What we need to know is do you still have what it takes to be a Hunter of ponies? Can you still perform your duty? We both know you’ve been out of the game for a while now.”

Brass wasn’t liking where things were going, but some of what River Jumper said sank in. Could she still take a life? Especially after what happened in Trixie’s head? Sure she could kill demons and evil entities, but a normal pony who happened to find himself or herself in her interrogation room? Those were the things she didn’t want to think about at the moment.

“Remember your place, lieutenant. I’m still a captain and I will not tolerate such language from you or Dusty. Do you get me?” said Brass.

River Jumper reeled from Brass’ authoritative bravado and backed down, giving a nod. “Yes, ma’am,” she said.

“What is the measure of a successful hunter? Is it naked aggression? Is it ravaging blood lust for all to see? Or is it the ability to blend in? Is it the ability to not be a stranger no matter who you are with, and put on and cast aside masks as the mission requires? Now, I can’t say I’m an expert on what you ponies do for a living, but it seems to me being able to blend in, having some polish in your social skills, is important for any successful mission. Assuming you aren’t ordered too, I’d say hurting or killing your target just proves you were unable to snare them with your wits, that your planning failed, and that you had to revert to being a brute to win the day...,” said Trixie.

“Tracking and apprehending is only part of what we do, Ms. Trixie. There are other... more violent aspects as well to our job. Maybe good ol’ Brass hasn’t told you, but she was one of our best interrogators and torture was a big aspect of her job. She transferred out of that division, of course, as she’s back to being a solo agent, but her skills and results still remain,” said River Jumper before sighing and looking to Dusty Sprinter for relief.

“She’s an asset, and if that asset can’t perform to the standard once held before, it’s only downhill from there,” said Dusty Sprinter as she turned to Brass. “Look, we’re trying to help you here, as two friends from the past. We need you to get your head back in the game and keep it there. Or else you know what happens when your performance starts to take a dip. And no offense, but if you plan on starting a family, you’re going to need all the income you can get. I doubt that Trixie here is willing to take on all the economical responsibilities of the family, especially with your expensive tastes.”

Brass scoffed, not wanting to think about what would happen if she lost her job for good. It was hard enough during the suspension. “Yeah yeah, I hear ya. But I won’t let you two down, or Trixie for that matter,” she said.

Trixie took Brass’ foreleg and led her away, firing back over her shoulder. “It’s been... nice... getting to know you two. We should have you over the house some time,” she said. As they got farther away, Trixie spoke to Brass in a low tone. “Sorry about that- they just rubbed me the wrong way. I hope I didn’t get you in any trouble...?”

Brass smiled. “It’s all right. Those two have always been a pain in my flank, but they’re still my friends,” she said as she nuzzled Trixie a bit. “But they do have a point. I haven’t gotten... soft, have I?”

“You’re strong and hard where it counts, Babe! Just remember- if you have to fight, as far as I’m concerned, you’ve already lost...,” said Trixie.

Brass’ ears dropped at that. “But fighting is all I know. I feel most alive when engaged with an adversary, especially if it’s a fight for my life. I know violence isn’t the answer to everything... but so far, it’s gotten me the most results,” she said.

“Well, that may be fine for the front line grunt, but as you work your way up in the ranks, you should be more involved in planning and your victories should have a better chance of being bloodless,” said Trixie as she reached over and brushed her hoof across Brass’ cheek. “I’m not so naive as to believe you’ll never have to hurt or kill a pony again. What I want you to understand is that you have more options than that. And yes, the road to those victories may be longer and require more effort and time. But you know what? I think you’ll find you’ll sleep a lot better when you manage to win without killing and maiming. And if you have to? Well, you’ll know you’ve done everything you could to avoid it, and that pony forced your hoof...” She leaned forward and kissed Brass on the nose. “I love you, captain- it doesn’t matter what you’ve done and what you’ll have to do in the future- I’ll still love you.”

Brass smiled warmly and hugged Trixie. “Thank you, Hon. That means a lot to me,” she said. She savored the embrace, away from the prying eyes of the crowd. “But that seems like a lot of work, but if it’ll make you feel better, it’s worth it.”

Trixie stopped and looked directly into Brass’ eyes. “Considering what I saw in your head, I’d say it will make you feel a lot better, too...,” she said.

“Hmm... I guess I can make an effort to avoid violence as much as I can. At least I don’t do much interrogation and torture anymore,” said Brass as she sighed, remembering the incident in her head and her past transgressions. “It’s going to be tough, and I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Always. Now... I see a few ponies are doing it... wanna dance?” said Trixie.

Brass smiled, watching the other Hunters there letting loose on the dance floor. There was a competition brewing between the groups, but Brass didn’t feel like participating. “Sure thing, Hon. Let’s just stay off to the side, shall we?” she said.

“Why?” asked Trixie.

Brass sighed, redirecting Trixie’s attention to the dance competition in the middle of the dance floor. “I’d just rather not get dragged into another intra-corps dance off is all. Last time I busted a move, I nearly bent a wing trying to outdo the other pony,” she said.

“That’s fine,” said Trixie. They moved to a quiet corner and enjoyed dancing with each other for a while. “Well it’s good to see they taught you a few formal dances in officer training. I had no idea you could be so... debonair...”

Brass smiled. “You know, underneath this hard, rough exterior beats the heart of a very elegant and graceful mare,” she said before chuckling and resting her head against Trixie’s chest as they danced. They stayed on the dance floor for a few more songs then retreated to the bar to rest before leaving.

While they had their last drinks, each of the sub-groups requested their songs be played. The snipers had their go, as did the ESP and other groups. Brass stayed by Trixie’s side as they watched the others continue to dance. Once they were ready to go, they discretely took their leave and rode the train back to Ponyville.

“Ah. What a lovely ending to a wonderful night; a nice, relaxing home to sleep in. Usually after these balls I’d head right back to HQ to sleep at my dorm, but now I have a home to go back to, and I get to share it with the mare of my life,” said Brass as she opened the front door to their home, closing it after Trixie had entered.

Trixie sighed, thanked Brass for a wonderful evening, then gratefully claimed her bed and fell into an exhausted, but happy, sleep.


	28. Wedding Preparations

After getting engaged just a week ago, Brass was finally getting anxious about the ensuing wedding. She gave it some thought, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. To be honest, she was feeling rather nervous and apprehensive that whatever she could came up with, Trixie would not be pleased with it. Any case, she decided to probe around her fiancé’s head. She made her way into the kitchen to find Trixie having breakfast. Brass tried to remain as casual as possible as she sat down with her.

“So... honey. What are we going to do for our wedding?” asked Brass.

“That’s a good question. I don’t want to deal with a media circus for the big event. Maybe... we could go on a cruise and get the captain to marry us? That way, there wouldn’t be any way for the paparazzi to get wind of it and we’re set for the honeymoon...,” said Trixie.

Brass was surprised at first, not even considering a marriage at sea, but that plan did sound fairly easy and wouldn’t require much planning. Perfect. “Hmm, a wedding on a cruise ship? That sounds... amazing! Take out two birds with one stone, as it were. But are you sure this is what you want? No lavish spectacle or fancy reception?” she asked.

“Tell you what- when we renew our vows on our 50th Anniversary, we can talk about that...,” she said.

Hearing the very notion of being married for fifty years warmed Brass’ heart. “That would be lovely,” said Brass as she blushed slightly, thinking about the upcoming wedding. “So I guess I should start planning it, huh?” She leaned back in her chair and swept a hoof through her mane. “I’ve... never been fond of ships, though. I get sea-sick pretty easily.”

“We’ll pick up plenty of medicine for you...,” said Trixie.

Brass smiled and went over to Trixie, wrapping her hooves around her. “I love you. I’ll plan the cruise for next week,” she said.

#

_One Week Later..._

Brass negotiated with HQ for her leave and explained only to a certain few ponies her plans for a wedding and honeymoon. Her superior congratulated her and gave her the week off. She and Trixie were at home conducting final checks before leaving for the ship.

“You got everything, Hon? Don’t want to leave without something vital,” said Brass.

Trixie smiled at Brass’ concerns. “Everything is packed. Just like it was when you asked five minutes ago...,” she said.

Brass continued pacing around, going over her mental checklist. “Good. Just making sure. I know we can fit almost everything in that bag of yours, but we can easily over look something,” she said. She exhaled and looked in her bag. “I got my anti-sea-sickness patches, my sunglasses, my uniform, just in case...” She continued to triple-check her bag. “Got enough bits. Got the tickets... okay! Looks like that’s everything. Shall we be off then? Train should be leaving in half an hour.”

“Let’s go!” said Trixie.

The two of them made their way to the train station and hopped aboard their train, one that was heading all the way to Manehatten. It was going to be a long train ride, but they had an overnight booth just to themselves, in case they wanted to sleep. The train was on its way and Brass and Trixie were just sitting in their seats, alone in their booth. Brass was rather apprehensive still, their wedding just a few days away. She suddenly found it hard to make eye contact with Trixie, butterflies fluttering in her stomach every time she gazed upon the purple jewels.

“I would have thought you would be working on the vows rather than just sitting there fidgeting...,” said Trixie.

Brass was startled at the sudden sound of Trixie’s voice. She gulped and started thinking about her vows. “...vows?” she asked.

“Mmmmhmmm... You have been to a wedding before, right?” asked Trixie.

Brass smiled awkwardly then shook her head no. “Every time there was a wedding for one of the ponies in the HS, I always declined the invitation. Never did see the point in attending them if I wasn’t close to the pony,” she said.

“...you do still want to get married, right?” asked Trixie.

“Of course I do! What makes you think I don’t?” asked Brass.

“Well... you just seem to be getting cold hooves, that’s all...,” said Trixie.

“Who wouldn’t before their wedding? I mean, I just want things to go- you know, perfect. I want this to be our special moment together,” said Brass.

“It will be. Or at least- I hope so...,” said Trixie.

Brass placed a hoof on Trixie’s shoulder and smiled. “It will be. We’re finally becoming a couple. A married couple. This is what I’ve wanted all my life. Don’t you want this too?” she asked.

“What I really want... I’m afraid you can’t give me...,” said Trixie.

Brass had a saddened expression on her face as she looked up to meet Trixie’s gaze. “...what?” she asked.

“Well, you know... foals...,” said Trixie.

Brass blinked, a sudden chill running down her spine. “Oh...,” she said as her body slumped in the chair as the reality sunk in. That’s right. They were both mares, biologically incapable of having foals on their own. “I’m sorry.”

Trixie reached over and rubbed Brass’ cheek with her hoof. “Well, I guess there are other ways... maybe a spell or something...,” she said.

“Really? You think there is some kind of unicorn magic out there that can help us?” asked Brass.

“...I hope so,” said Trixie.

After a long trip in the train, they finally arrived in Manehatten. Brass and Trixie spent most of the trip talking about the upcoming wedding and trip, and as soon as they conductor said they were approaching the city, Brass looked out the window.

“I always did love coming here. The tall buildings and busy streets made me feel like I was in a real city. I mean, Canterlot is nice, but some parts could use an update in architecture...,” said Brass.

“It’s nice to be in a big city again- can’t argue with that,” said Trixie.

Brass sighed with pleasure as the train came to a stop at the Manehatten train station. They made sure they had all their belongings and departed onto the platform. “Well, our boat doesn’t leave till tomorrow, so I figured we could spend the rest of the day enjoying the luxuries of the city. And don’t worry- price is not an issue,” she said.

“We should visit a spa...,” said Trixie.

“A spa? Hmm. I guess we can fit that in somewhere. We have the rest of the day to spend in the city,” said Brass.

“Shopping- good point! I need a dress...,” said Trixie.

“A cruisin’ dress or... a wedding dress?” asked Brass.

“...one of each!” said Trixie.

Brass chuckled, adjusting her luggage. “Well, Manehatten is one of the fashion capitals in all of Equestria. I’m sure we’ll find something. Can we drop off our baggage at the hotel first, though? I don’t want my uniform to get wrinkled in the garment bag,” she said.

“Oh... okay...,” said Trixie.

“Don’t worry, Hon. The city isn’t going anywhere. And while we’re at the hotel, you can freshen up before we start our shopping spree,” said Brass as she snuggled with Trixie and led the way.

When they arrived at the luxurious 4-star hotel, Brass checked in at the front desk and retrieved the keys. The two of them took an elevator up and made their way to their room. Once Brass opened it up, she revealed a modest, but still lavish room with two beds. Brass sauntered in and set down her bags.

“You can take a minute to freshen up while I take care of all this,” said Brass.

“Okay, Brassie!” said the blue mare as she galloped into the bathroom. There, the sound of a whirlpool filling up along with giggling and splashing drifted into the room.

Brass raised her head, thinking she heard a slight change in Trixie’s voice. She then shook it off and went about her business. When she was done, she approached the bathroom and knocked on the door. “You okay in there, dear?” she asked.

“I’m a pony, not a deer, silly! This… is… awesome!” said the blue mare.

Brass’ ears perked up as she pressed her head against the door. “Lilly...? What are you doing in there?” she asked.

“Brassie, you’ve gotta try this! It’s warm and there’s bubbles and- and-,” said Lilly splashing noises came from within.

Fearing that Lilly was getting in over her head, Brass tried to enter the bathroom. “I’m coming in, okay?” she said.

“Okay...,” said Lilly.

Brass opened the door to see what Lilly was up to.

“Look at these soaps! They’re shaped just like sea ponies!” said Lilly.

Brass looked on to see Lilly in the tub, splashing around. “Right...,” she said as she made her way in and stood in front of the tub. “Decided to take a bubble bath, did you?”

“Well duh, Brassie! What gave it away?” asked Lilly.

“Mmm hmm. So I guess you know what this trip of ours is about, yes?” asked Brass.

“Having fun!” said Lilly as she whipped her tail over and splashed Brass. “There’s probably enough room in here even for an old pony like you. Be careful, though- don’t want to break a hip or something...”

“I think I’ll stay dry out here for now,” said Brass as she sighed and moved closer to Lilly. “Did Trixie not tell you what her and I are going to be having in a couple days?”

“A cruise! Yay!” said Lilly.

“Well... yeah, but during the cruise, Trixie and I... are going to be...,” said Brass as she was suddenly on edge, nervous almost. “...married.”

“Mare... eeed? Huh... Well, whatever you old folks wanna do...,” said Lilly as an evil gleam appeared in her eye. “Now, then...” She then sent a soapy wave heading towards Brass.

Brass raised her hoof to block the water, but she still got partially soaked. She looked at herself then to Lilly, chuckling a bit. “Well I guess I have no choice now. Might as well soak the rest of my body,” she said as she motioned Lilly to scoot over. She then got into the tub, sinking underneath the water until only her head was visible. She wasn’t sure how to explain marriage to Lilly, so she decided to avoid the subject for now.

“…’Rass play?” asked the blue mare.

Great. Now she definitely had to postpone the explanation. “Uh, sure. If you want, Sammie,” said Brass.

“Um... pirates? Or... monsters?” asked Sam.

“Hmm... well, we played pirates last time, so how about monsters?” said Brass.

“Yay!” said Sam as he splashed the water excitedly. Then a sly look came across his face as he lowered himself into the water and started growling. “Gonna get you!”

Brass went along with the game and played the part of a helpless victim. “Oh no! It’s a dreaded sea monster! Whatever will I do?” she said as she pretended to try and escape by wadding in the water.

Sam looked over at the side of the pool and gasped. “Sea ponies!?” he said.

Brass glanced over to where Sam was looking and saw the soap. “Oh, um. Yeah. Those are sea ponies, aren’t they? You like sea ponies?” she said.

“They can’t save you! Rawr!” said Sam.

Brass laughed gleefully as she pretended to be stuck and at the mercy of Sammie the Sea Monster. “Oh no! I’m stuck! Please don’t pounce on me and give me a noogie!” she said.

“Tickle Monster! Rawr!” said Sam as he advanced on Brass, ready to tickle her.

Brass remained still, preparing for a tickle fight. She readied herself and allowed Sam to strike first. Sam surprised her, diving under the water and going for her hind hooves first. Brass didn’t expect an underwater attack and began giggling once he started to tickle her. She tried not to kick wildly and fought to control herself, splashing slightly so she didn’t harm Sam. He then sprang up, giggling, and hugged Brass.

After the tickling subsided, Brass hugged Sam back, cuddling with him in the tub. “You’re such a cutie-patootie,” she said.

“Go shop with Icsee?” asked Sam.

Brass smiled, caressing Sam’s head as she stroked his mane. “Yeah. Trixie and I are going shopping later,” she said.

“Get me...,” said Sam.

“Hmm? You want us to buy something for you?” asked Brass.

“Uh-huh,” said Sam.

“What would you like?” asked Brass.

“...Sea ‘Ragon!” said Sam.

“Oh? A sea dragon? I’m sure we can find one for you, Honey,” said Brass as she smiled, still stroking Sam’s mane.

Sam looked at Brass sternly and pointed his hoof at her. “Make Icsee happy?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, Sammie. I’ll make Trixie as happy as I can. I promise,” said Brass.

“...better...,” said Sam as he crawled out of the bath and grabbed a towel, humming quietly to himself.

Brass watched Sam exit then pulled the plug on the tub, letting the water drain. She also got out and began to dry off. “Did you have fun, Sammie?” she asked.

“Yep. Okay, Icsee now,” said Sam before his posture changed with Trixie becoming herself again.

“Well- did you guys have fun?” asked Trixie.

“Yeah. First Lilly came out, then Sammie. Had a little tickle-fight in the tub. Oh, and Sammie wants a sea dragon plushie while we’re out shopping,” said Brass.

“...or maybe something to play with in the water?” said Trixie.

“Like an inflatable toy? I guess we can look out for that as well. Who knows? Maybe we can get him both. Why should you be the only one to be pampered? Let’s get stuff for all your sisters if they want to,” said Brass.

“Okay. Let me get dry and brushed then we can head out. Got the luggage put away yet?” asked Trixie.

“Yeah. I’m good to go. That bath was rather refreshing after spending all day on that train. I’ll be waiting outside in the room to give you some privacy,” said Brass as she smiled and left the bathroom, leaving Trixie to get ready.

Trixie got ready in record time and, 30 minutes later, emerged ready for adventure. Brass was chilling on the bed when Trixie emerged. She got on her hooves and smiled, heading for the door.

“After you, my beauty,” said Brass.

Brass was graced with a wan smile as Trixie led her out of the room. After leaving their lavish hotel, the two mares made their way down the busy streets of Manehatten. It was a sunny day, but not too hot or humid as a nice breeze kept their bodies cool. Brass took out a touristy map with all the hot spots to shop and have fun at.

“All right, Trixie. What do you feel like doing first?” asked Brass.

“Hmmm... well, we should go to a spa. I could use a massage and a good steam. How about you?” asked Trixie.

“Okay. Let’s see if this map has a spa they recommend,” said Brass as she glanced the map over, going down the list of popular locations. “Oh, well... there’s the Golden Goose Spa a few blocks away. It says it’s very good and offers superb services.”

“Sounds good,” said Trixie.

Brass gave a nod and led the way, walking around the ponies cluttering the sidewalks. As they walked, she admired the tall skyscrapers and the hustle and bustle of the streets, flooded with carriages. “I bet you’ve performed here several times, right? Living the high life as a celebrity?”

“A good rule of show biz- the more glamorous they look on stage, they less glamorous their life really is...,” said Trixie.

“Is it always like that?” asked Brass.

“Pretty much, yeah,” said Trixie.

After walking for a few blocks and making a few turns, they arrived in front of the spa. The facade was nicely decorated and the name of the establishment was made in gold, or at least, gold-painted.

“Looks like the place- the Golden Goose,” said Brass as she stepped closer to look at the prices. She grimaced at the sight of them, but sucked it up. They were on vacation and money wasn’t an issue. “So... you ready to go in?”

“Yes,” said Trixie as she headed in with Brass.

Brass looked around the spa, both in awe and in apprehension. What if they needed a reservation to be serviced? Will it be too pricey for them? Only one way to find out. She approached the front desk and asked if they had any openings. The mare looked friendly enough and said yes, they indeed had a few spots open in their spa. It was the down season, so they weren’t as busy as usual.

With that, Brass and Trixie followed one of the staff members into the facility, listening to her talk about the various packages and services the Golden Goose offered. It all did sound enticing, but Brass was wondering if she should go all out or stick with the cheapest one. Oh, the conundrum she was in. But, for Trixie’s sake, she’d let her choose.

“So what kind of treatments are you looking to get, Hon?” asked Brass.

“Let’s get the relaxation package. You know- steam room, facial, and massage. Sound good?” asked Trixie.

If Brass recalled correctly, that wasn’t too expensive of a package, so why not? “Sure, that sounds lovely,” she said before notifying the staff which one they wanted.

The employee obliged and led them first to the steam room. Brass and Trixie were given a towel each to use and were shown how to work the steam room. Once she was gone, she closed the door to allow Brass and Trixie some privacy. Fortunately for them, there were no other patrons present with them, so they had the room all to themselves. Brass reclined in her seat, sighing with pleasure as the steam rose and her body loosened.

“Not bad, Hon. Good choice,” said Brass.

Trixie relaxed, laying on the bench and resting her head on Brass’ lap. “Yes...,” she said.

Brass smiled, running a hoof down the length of Trixie’s body. She could feel the perspiration starting to cover her coat as she felt her up and down. She just let her hoof stroke Trixie as she relaxed in the steam. “I’m glad we could just take a moment to just relax. It’s been pretty busy these past few days,” she said.

Trixie just smiled and sighed, relaxing and closing her eyes.

After relaxing in the steam room, they moved on to part two of their package- the facial. An employee led them to a set of beds and had them lay on their backs. While they prepared the facial materials, Brass continued to chat it up with Trixie.

“So... how do you plan to break the news of the marriage to your sisters? Have you told any of them?” asked Brass.

“Hmmm? Oh, they hear what they want to hear. Always have. I’m not worried about it. I mean, none of them have a strong desire to kill you in your sleep or anything...,” said Trixie.

“...why would any of them want that?” asked Brass.

Anticipating the facial being applied, Trixie refused to open her eyes and just flipper her ear sarcastically at Brass. “Nothing to worry about...,” she said.

Brass wasn’t sure what to make of that, but she just let it go and tried to relax. Though, for some reason, it poked her at a wrong nerve. “You sure? I’ve met all your siblings... haven’t I?” she asked.

Trixie mumbled something then sighed. “Sorry I said anything...,” she said.

Brass had the staff hold off on the facial for a moment and turned to Trixie. “No no, it’s okay. What’s the matter?” she asked.

Trixie sighed, shaking her head. “Nothing,” she said.

“If nothing’s the matter, why are you avoiding the subject?” asked Brass.

Trixie sighed heavily. “Because there’s no subject to avoid,” she said.

Brass continued to look at Trixie then laid back down on her back, motioning for the staff pony to continue. As the mask was applied to her face, she sighed, wondering what was bothering her fiancé.

“Does one of your siblings not approve of the marriage?” asked Brass.

“It’s not that simple,” said Trixie.

Brass rolled her eyes, though her eyes were still closed. “How hard can it be? Try and explain it,” she said.

“I cannot and will not stop and wait for a unanimous decision every time something needs to be decided. Not every pony is capable of making a decision of this magnitude. Suffice it to say that I am and we can all live with that. Often, that’s as good as it gets...,” said Trixie.

“But, Darling, they’re your family- even closer than that. I can’t have your mind at odds with one another because of this. If you want... I can help talk to the others and get a glimpse of how they feel about your decision, and perhaps... sway them to be unanimous in agreeing with you?” said Brass.

“Perhaps later...,” said Trixie.

“If that’s what you wish, but I hope we can settle yours and their discomfort before the wedding...,” said Brass.

“I’m sure it will be fine,” said Trixie.

“Can you promise me that? Can you promise that you all would choose to have this wedding freely and willingly?” asked Brass.

“I can only speak for myself,” said Trixie.

Brass was somewhat perturbed that some of Trixie’s sisters didn’t approve of her marriage. Even more so was that she wasn’t sure who exactly didn’t want it. She was on good terms with all of them, wasn’t she? But maybe… could it be? “Trixie... Is this about Lilly?” she asked.

“You can talk to them later. For now- we relax...,” said Trixie.

“All right, Hon. I’ll drop it for now,” said Brass. She exhaled as she let the facial mask do its work while Trixie sighed happily.

After the facials, the two mares were told to lie on their stomachs as a couple masseuses came in. They were two experienced mares who went right to work kneading out Brass’ and Trixie’s knots and sore muscles. Brass closed her eyes as she rested her head on the massage table. She peeked an eye open and saw Trixie on the table next to her. She smiled and closed the eye again, trying not to think about the problems on the horizon. Beside her, Trixie relaxed, letting all of her tension and fears melt away. After getting a nice, soothing massage, Brass and Trixie thanked the staff there and headed out after paying, feeling rested and rejuvenated.

“Ah, that was nice. Ready to go shopping? The main strip isn’t too far from here,” said Brass.

“Lead on!” said Trixie.

As they walked along, Brass was going over her shopping list in her head, “Hmm, while we’re here, I might as well get some things I’ve been meaning to buy back in Canterlot. Well, first we need that toy for Sammie. Then there’s also that locket I’ve been meaning to get Lilly. Gee, I hope we find a place that can do that. I’ve got the pictures somewhere on me. Now what kind of locket did Lilly want again? I think it was a gold one with our pictures in it. Yeah, that will do just fine.”

The two mares finally arrived at the shopping district, a wide boulevard of shops and hoof traffic. Carriages were not allowed down the street, so it gave shoppers ease of mind to walk about without having to worry about traffic.

Trixie pointed at an antique boutique. “I’m sure they’ll have that sort of locket. If I recall correctly... she prefers... silver!” she said.

Brass looked over at Trixie. “Silver, huh? That’ll work. I was actually thinking about that locket just now,” she said as she headed inside with Trixie.

“I think she’d want something that was older, ornate, distressed- a lot of character. Fits in with the whole vampony thing, I think...,” said Trixie.

“Ah. I guess that makes sense,” said Brass. She browsed through the aisles and glass displays as the owner welcomed them to their shop. Brass glazed over the merchandise, heading straight for the glass counter up front where all the jewelry and the like were. She asked if the owner had any lockets like Trixie described and the owner happened to have something in mind. While he went to go fetch it, Brass and Trixie waited up front, looking at the other wares available.

“I guess maybe you can have that talk tonight?” asked Trixie as she nervously scuffed her hoof and looked down at the ground. “I mean- if you think it’s a good idea...”

Brass looked over at Trixie, seeing her nervously standing there. “I think it’s necessary, but... do you think it’s a good idea? You know your sisters better than I do,” she said.

Trixie looked off into the distance, her thoughts a thousand miles away. Finally she sighed, shook the cobwebs out of her head, and turned to face Brass with a half grin on her face. “One way to find out...,” she said.

Brass gave a nod and placed a hoof on Trixie’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hon. I’ll be there,” she said. Shortly after their talk, the clerk returned with the locket. He opened it up and gave it to her and Trixie to inspect. “Think Lilly will like it?” asked Brass.

“Oh yes!” said Trixie.

Brass gave a nod and gave the pictures to the clerk to add to the locket. He quickly returned to the back and added the pictures of Trixie (Lilly) and Brass to the locket. When he was done, he came back and Brass paid for the item. She took the locket and smiled at Trixie. “It’s beautiful. I guess I can give it to her later before... the talk,” she said.

“Bribery? Is that really behavior becoming an officer?” asked Trixie with a playful smile.

As the two left the store, Brass look at Trixie aghast. “Bribery? Of course not. I’m just... warming her up, I guess. Or should I give it to her afterwards?” she asked.

A nervous titter escaped Trixie. “That’s up to you...,” she said.

Brass exhaled as the continued walking down the boulevard, not really looking at the stores but more so thinking about later on. “I’ll give it to her afterwards, if things go sour. Anyway, see anything you like?” she asked.

Trixie leaned over and gave Brass a peck on the cheek. “You mean besides you?” she said.

Brass blushed as they walked alongside each other. “You flatter me. But really, Hon. We’re here to splurge and enjoy ourselves. Didn’t you say you need to get your gown?” she asked.

“That’s true...,” said Trixie.

“Just shout out if you see anything nice. I don’t really need any new clothes. I’ve got plenty back home, but maybe if I see something really really nice, I might get it,” said Brass.

“We should pick you up a dress or two...,” said Trixie.

Brass flinched, unsure of what she heard. “...dresses? For me? I hardly wear them,” she said.

“Clearly it has been a lack of quality dresses that has brought about this sad state of affairs. We shall remedy that directly!” said Trixie.

Brass sighed again. “But they’re such a nuisance to wear. I can’t run in them, they drag on the floor, and they’re hardly suitable for... well, me I guess. I’m not sure how good I’ll look in a dress. I’m quite content with button-downs, ties, and jackets,” she said.

Trixie rolled her eyes and kept walking.

As they walked along, Brass spotted a nice dress shop off to the side. “That looks like a place where we might find something for you. The ones in the display window look... nice, especially if you were wearing them. Wanna take a look?” she asked.

“Why yes, I’m sure we can find you a nice dress in there,” said Trixie as she grinned, grabbing Brass’ hoof and dragging her inside. “Let’s waste no time!”

“Wha!” said Bras as she followed after Trixie, heading into the dress shop. Once inside, she looked around, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the thought of wearing them. “We’re here for you, Hon. Not me. Take a look around.”

“Nope! We’re here for you! Now... let’s see- this looks nice, right? A short number that hugs your curves- no lace or frills, just a nice design woven into it. It’s not glossy either- I bet you could sneak through the shadows wearing this little black number!” said Trixie.

Brass looked the garment over, biting her lip apprehensively. The dress did look nice and conservative, but she hadn’t worn dresses much, if at all. Only when she was younger. “Uh, it looks all right. Do you... want me to try it on?” she asked.

Trixie held the dress out to Brass with one hoof and pointed to the dressing room with the other. “March, soldier!” she said.

Brass smiled and snatched the dress. She then went into the dressing room and slipped it on, blushing slightly as she looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. After a few moments of apprehension, she came out and headed over to Trixie. “How... do I look?” she asked.

Trixie just stared for a moment then shook her head, regaining her composure. “You look great! That dress is so you!” she said.

Brass looked down, inspecting the dress. “You really think so? It’s not too... skanky looking, is it?” she asked.

Trixie giggled at that. “Don’t be silly! It’s beautiful- although it might just be the mare wearing it...,” she said.

Brass began to blush and looked away. “Well... since we’ve found a dress for me, how about you pick one out. I’ll be right back,” she said before going to go change out of her dress. A few moments later, she returned with the dress on her back. “Okay, let’s go get you a dress. Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Well, now- what kind of dress would you like me to wear? I’m perfectly fine with trying on as many as it takes!” said Trixie.

“Well it’s really up to you, but I’ll let you know if I see anything that piques my interest,” said Brass as she smiled, walking alongside Trixie. “There are plenty of dresses to choose from. C’mon!” She walked back into the store, looking at all the choices. There were several dresses hanging on racks, with some specials and fancy ones modeled on mannequins. Brass browsed the merchandise while staying close to Trixie.

Trixie grinned, walking beside Brass while looking at the various dresses.

Suddenly, a nice blue dress caught Brass’ eye. She walked over towards it which was modeled fashionably on a mannequin. “Hey, Trixie. How does this look? Do you think this is something you could see yourself wearing for the wedding?” she asked.

“I love it! For somepony who doesn’t like dresses, you’ve got a good eye...,” said Trixie.

“Well, I just imagined what it’d look like on you, and in my head, you’d look spectacular,” said Brass.

Trixie blushed. “Okay, okay- Trixie is convinced. Let me try it on...,” she said.

Brass went over and retrieved one of the dresses for Trixie to try on. Little did Trixie know, she had memorized her sizes, so she knew what would fit best on her fiancé. Like all her prey before, Brass had researched almost every aspect about Trixie, except that time, she was hunting a pony not for work, but instead for pleasure.

“Here you go! This should fit perfectly,” said Brass.

Trixie trotted off to the dressing room and tried it on. She came back out and looked to Brass for her opinion on it.

Brass looked Trixie over and smiled, nodding in approval. “I knew it would look amazing on you. How does it fit?” she asked.

A bewildered look crossed Trixie’s face. “Like a glove! Like it was made for me...,” she said.

“I must’ve chosen correctly then. I’m glad it fits you comfortably. And it does look good on you. How much does it cost?” asked Brass.

“Don’t worry- I got it. And look over there! The cutest little gold shoes...,” said Trixie.

Brass glanced over and saw the shoes Trixie was pointing to. She moved closer to examine them and looked back to Trixie who was still wearing her nice, blue dress. “Might look good with that dress, no?” she said, taking a pair and returning to Trixie. “Try them on.”

Trixie did, cantering out of the dressing room. “Well?” she asked.

“Compliments the dress beautifully. I do say it’s a perfect match. Good eye, Hon,” said Brass.

“Mmmmhmmmm....,” said Trixie.

“So... will this do for your wedding gown? It does look good and I already have my suit picked out,” said Brass.

“I do believe it will! Now... I suppose the only thing left is something for Sam...,” said Trixie.

Brass had a puzzled look on her face. “Something for Sam? But won’t you be in control throughout the wedding? I mean, it is your wedding after all. It would be odd for Sam to be in that kind of situation... or even Lilly,” she said.

“I meant a toy...,” said Trixie.

“Ah, the dragon. Right...,” said Brass who had a slightly embarrassed expression on her face as she glanced away. “Sure, we’ll get him something after we pay for all this.”

“After I pay for it...,” said Trixie as she gave Brass a look that brooked no argument.

Brass saw Trixie’s determined look and shrugged. “Fine by me. I’ll meet you outside after you’re done checking out. I’ll try and find a nearby toy store,” she said as she gave Trixie a quick nuzzle before heading outside.

Trixie walked up to the cashier and paid for her purchase. She also purchased a nice garment bag to keep the dresses nice and clean. Afterwards, she headed out of the store, looking for Brass.

Brass located the toy store on the shopping strip and was already back waiting in front of the store Trixie was in. When she saw her come out, she went back over to her. “Found a place that might have a dragon toy for Sam. He wanted something he could play with in the tub, right?” she asked.

“Always...,” said Trixie.

“Okie dokie, Follow me. You got that garment bag? I could carry it for you if you want,” said Brass.

Trixie tossed it over. “That sounds like a good idea,” she said.

Brass caught it on her back and made sure it was secure along with her other bags. “Always a pleasure to help out,” she said. She led Trixie down the line of shops, occasionally stopping to peek into a store window display from time to time.

After getting a few knick-knacks here and there, they arrived at the toy store. They headed inside and began looking around.

“So... does Sammie have any preferences to his dragons?” asked Brass.

“Well... if you’re as good at picking toys as you are dresses, I don’t think you need my help...,” said Trixie.

“Uh huh...,” said Brass. Even though she fully researched her love, Trixie, she still barely knew Sam at all. Still, she tried her best to find something suitable for the colt. She browsed the pool toys, seeing the usual inflatable tubes and such. She then caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was an inflatable dragon tube: it was a regular donut inflatable, but had a dragon head and tail. It was too big for the tub, but maybe Sam would like it if they went to the beach or a deep pool. “Hey Trixie, what do you think of this inflatable? Do you think he’d like it?”

“I think he would. He loves the water- the bath- but deeper water is a little more... intimidating...,” said Trixie.

“Yeah, well, if he’s in the floaty, maybe he’d feel more comfortable. Anyway, this is just an extra thing. I’ll find something for him to play within our tub,” said Brass. She picked up the box the floaty was packaged in and kept browsing. She decided to check out the action figure section and found the perfect toy for Sam: a plastic toy dragon. It was a long Chinese-looking dragon that was waterproof and poseable. “How about this, Hon? Looks like fun.”

“I think he’ll like that a lot!” said Trixie.

“Splendid! We’ll surprise him with these later,” said Brass as she took the two items and paid for them at the cashier.

After picking up a little something for Sam, Brass and Trixie bought gifts for the rest of Trixie’s sisters. Once they had their share of shopping, and the hour getting late, the two of them returned to their hotel room. They had an early morning the next day, so they had to rest up.

#

The next day, and after a good night’s sleep, Brass awoke to the sound of her watch alarm. She yawned and turned it off, turning on her side to see Trixie sleeping on the adjacent bed. She smiled warmly and sat up in bed, looking around the room. They were in Manehatten, she thought, about to go on a cruise to get married. She shook her head with a smile and got out of bed, washing up and packing before waking Trixie up. Trixie rolled over in her bed, enjoying a happy dream.

Once Brass was ready for the day, she went over to Trixie’s bedside and sat at the edge, brushing a hoof through Trixie’s mane. “Time to wake up, Hon,” she said.

“Nnnnn... just five more minutes...,” said Trixie.

“C’mon. Up and at ‘em. I’ve let you sleep in an extra half hour. Time to get moving or we’ll be late,” said Brass.

Trixie rolled over and simultaneously managed to throw a pillow at Brass’ head, burrowing deeper under the covers.

Brass placed the pillow aside and sighed. “Fine, have it your way,” she said. She then got in bed with Trixie, lying beside her. Perhaps that will stir her from her slumber, she thought.

Trixie got very still and started to snore.

Brass continue to lay there, staring at the ceiling. Once she started to hear Trixie snore, she rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She then took the covers and pulled them straight off of Trixie. “Wakey wakey! Daisies and hay bacey!” she said.

Trixie rolled over and gave Brass a look that promised horrible revenge would be hers someday. She yawned, stretched, and got up.

“Our ship leaves in a few hours, so we need to make sure we’re on it before it does. There’s still time for a light breakfast, but not much for dilly-dallying,” said Brass.

Trixie grumbled to herself, walking into the bathroom and loudly slamming the door. She enjoyed a nice, hot shower then to melt away the cobwebs.

While Trixie was in the bathroom, Brass made sure her things were ready to go and that they were prepared to checkout of the hotel. She went to the window, looking at the view of the city from their room.

Trixie finished her shower and brushed out her mane. She put on her make-up, took one last look at herself in the mirror with a wan smile, and headed back into the room. “Come on, slowpoke- we’ve got a boat to catch!” she said.

Brass turned to see Trixie all fixed up nice and smiled. “Right behind ya. Got everything?” she asked.

“I’m sure you’ve got it all packed,” said Trixie.

“I got all my stuff packed, as well as all the gifts and recent purchases. Whatever we couldn’t fit into your pack, I had shipped back home,” said Brass. She took her bag and secured it on her back. “Your bag is over there,” she said, motioning to the chair. “I’ll carry your garment bag too if you want.”

“Acceptable,” said Trixie as she put on her saddlebags and headed out.

Brass did a once over of the room then followed Trixie out, carrying her bags. She checked out with the front desk and made her way back onto the streets with Trixie. She hailed a carriage and told the driver to head to the harbor where their cruise ship was waiting. During the ride, Brass chatted with Trixie.

“How did you sleep?” asked Brass.

“Very well...,” said Trixie.

“I hope the room wasn’t too cold. I don’t mind the cold, but when I woke up, it was a bit chilly,” said Brass as she smiled at Trixie, sitting next to her on the carriage.

Trixie started humming quietly to herself, slowly swaying to the tune. Brass decided to spend the rest of the carriage ride in silence, listening to Trixie hum as she enjoyed the spectacular weather.

In the distance, as they approached the harbor, Brass could make out their ship amongst the others at port. It stood high above the rest, boasting a bright white paintjob. It was called the E. S. Fair Weather and it was the cruise ship they were going to set sail on.

“Is that our ship?” asked Trixie.

“Why yes it is. One of the finest cruise liners on the high seas. I’m sure you won’t be disappointed once we get a closer look,” said Brass.

The carriage pulled into the port and began making its way to the ship. As they got closer, the more impressive the ship looked.

“Hmmm. Since you’re a captain, does that mean they’ll let you drive the ship too, Brassie?” asked the blue mare.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m not a ship captain, Trixie. It’s just my rank. And Navy captains are much higher than normal captains on the rank scale,” said Brass.

“Harrumph!” said the blue mare as she turned away from Brass, but not before sticking her tongue out at her.

How odd of Trixie, Brass thought, but then it clicked. “What’s the matter? Thought you could get behind the helm of a ship there, Lilly?” asked Brass.

“Um- well, yeah... Not an airship, of course, but it still could be cool...,” said Lilly as she looked down while talking, scuffing her hoof on the floor of the carriage.

“Don’t be like that. I’m sure the captain could show us around. But I doubt he’ll let you touch the controls of a several million bit ship. Still, you can walk around the bridge most likely,” said Brass.

“Well... Hey! Can I toot the horn! They sound so- uh- you know, kinda cool and all...,” said Lilly.

Brass chuckled, placing a hoof on Lilly’s shoulder. “Now that I’m sure you can do,” she said.

The carriage finally arrived at their ship and the two of them got off, toting their luggage. Once they had everything, they approached the ticket booth. Brass pulled out their tickets and handed them over to the security officer. He looked them over and gave a nod, welcoming them onboard.

“Here we go! You ready, Lilly?” asked Brass.

Lilly started forward then skittered to the side and back a step. “Um, Brassie?” she asked.

Brass looked over at Lilly. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Um... the, uh... the boat? It won’t... um... sink, will it? Is it safe?” asked Lilly.

Brass blinked then chuckled. “Of course it is, silly! Totally safe. Why? You afraid or somethin’?” she asked.

“Don’t laugh at me!” said Lilly as she stormed away from the boat, stiff-legged with embarrassment and shame.

Sighing, Brass went after Lilly. “I’m not laughing at you. Come back, Lilly. What’s there to be afraid of? Even if it does sink, you’re an excellent swimmer,” she said.

“I just- I just thought...,” said Lilly as she started crying, turning away from Brass and shaking with emotion.

Brass set down her luggage and approached Lilly, placing a hoof over her back and bringing her close. “You’ll be with me, so you’ve got nothing to worry about. I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” she said.

“You- You say that now, bu- bu- but soon...,” said Lilly as she kept crying.

Brass tilted her head in confusion. “But soon what?” she asked.

“A- A- After, you won’t want to -to-,” said Lilly as she started crying again.

Brass rubbed Lilly’s back, trying to calm her down. “What’s on your mind, Lilly? What’s troubling you? You can tell me. We’re family, remember?” she said.

“You- You want want to- to hang out with me- after...,” said Lilly in-between sobs.

Brass then began to catch on and shook her head. “I thought you didn’t even know what marriage was...,” she said.

“It means- you want to be with Trixie all the time. You won’t have time for me anymore...,” said Lilly.

“Well... that’s not entirely true. It does mean I want to be with Trixie, but in a more... mature way, I guess you can say. Her and I will become a couple and will only have each other. That being said, that doesn’t mean I can’t still have friends and family. And you’re both, so I’ll always still have time for you and your sisters. Understand?” said Brass.

“Promise?” asked Lilly.

Brass smiled, hugging Lilly close. “I promise,” she said.

“You better!” said Lilly as she leaned into Brass hooves, hugging her close as the last of her fear, doubt, and tears poured out of her eyes.

Brass held Lilly close, not wanting to break away just yet. The poor filly needed her and she planned to be there for her always. “Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” she asked.

“Um, uh- no. That’s all,” said Lilly.

Brass smiled and rubbed the top of Lilly’s head. “Okay then. If there’s anything else, my ears are always open,” she said. She raised Lilly’s chin with her hoof before going back to her luggage. “C’mon! Our cabin awaits!”

“Okay!” said Lilly as she galloped ahead of Brass.

Once they were onboard, they were greeted by cruise line employees and such. All around them there were other guests ogling at the ship’s amenities. Some were taking pictures while others were already sampling the complimentary food available. There was so much to do, but first thing was first- they had to unpack at the cabin.

Brass glanced at their tickets and called out to Lilly. “Stay close, Lilly! We need to drop off our bags!” she said.

“Awwwwwww!” said Lilly.

Brass tapped her hoof on the ground, signaling Lilly to follow. Looking around, she followed the signs to their cabin. After going up and down a few flights of stairs, and through one hallway after another, they found their room. It was on the port side overlooking the water. Brass spared no expense at getting a nice room for the two of them. It had a single bed, spacious bathroom -for a ship anyway-, a balcony outside, and all the other usual amenities a stateroom usually came with. She slipped in her key and opened the door, tugging her bags inside.

“Here we are! Our home for the next week,” said Brass.

Lilly jumped on the bed and stretched out. “This is nice- and I guess the floor looks, um, soft. I’m sure that’s where you do as a soldier- right?” she asked.

Brass started putting everything away, making sure the garment bags were hung carefully. She didn’t mind Lilly’s comment as her mind was too scattered about the upcoming wedding that evening. The lone bed sparked the thoughts and she began to worry again.

“Well... I guess maybe they have a cot or something... and the couch doesn’t look too lumpy...,” said Lilly.

Hearing a voice, Brass snapped out of it and closed the closet. “Huh? Did you say something?” she asked.

“Brassie! I was saying you could sleep on the couch or get a cot or something to sleep on! I’m far too comfy here!” said Lilly as she stuck out her tongue at Brass.

“Oh, well. Sure. If you say so,” said Brass. To be honest, she was hoping Trixie and her could finally share a bed once they got married, but she didn’t want to tell Lilly that. She just continued unpacking as she examined the room. “It’s quite a room, isn’t it? I hope Trixie will like it.”

“Hmmm? Yeah, I guess maybe,” said Lilly.

“You guess? I paid a pretty penny to get this, but it’s too late I guess. Either way, I’m happy with it,” said Brass.

“Yeah... Hey! I’m hungry! We need to do something about that...,” said Lilly.

“Well, the Brasserie should be open on Deck 10. It’s a buffet with lots of choices to choose from. Just let me finish up here, kay?” said Brass.

“Is- Is that named after you?” asked Lilly.

“Huh? Oh, no. It’s just what they call it, said Brass as she gave Lilly a slight smile before finishing up. “All right. All done here. But we can’t take too long at the buffet. General muster will be happening soon. It’s like a safety drill and shouldn’t take too long, so we have plenty of time afterwards.”

“Is- Is he a friend of yours? This general? Captains are higher than generals, right?” asked Lilly.

Brass started chuckling again, finding Lilly’s misunderstanding humorous. “No, not like general as in the rank, general like... uh, standard. Yeah. It’s a standard procedure all passengers must do on the first day of the cruise, for safety reasons. And captains, both Navy and Guard, are lower than generals,” she said.

“Well, I bet you could beat up that Mustard pony anyway...,” Lilly muttered as she followed Brass out of the room.

Brass patted Lilly on the back and led her up to the buffet. When they got there, she picked out a few small items, not wanting to spoil her appetite before dinner. She stayed close to Lilly, making sure she didn’t pile on too much. Lilly got some cantaloupe, pineapple, and kiwi and munched happily, washing it all down with some mango juice.

As they sat eating their lunchtime snack, Brass watched the other passengers go by. The long period of being away from work made her realize how much she’d missed out on since being in the Guard. River Jumper and Dusty Sprinter were right; she should’ve stopped to smell to roses every now and then. Here she was at 25 and had barely experienced any of those pleasant feelings before. She munched on some strawberries as she began to zone out. The upcoming wedding was also on her mind, adding to the troubled thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Brassie?” asked Lilly.

“Huh? Oh, I was just... thinking. About the wedding this afternoon. I can’t believe it’s already the day of, and I’m still getting cold hooves. My mind just comprehend what’s about to happen,” said Brass.

“Well, if you don’t wanna...,” said Lilly.

Brass looked up, meeting Lilly’s eyes. “What!? No. Of course I still want to get married, it’s just... I’m scared. I want it to go perfectly for Trixie and I don’t know if I’ve done too much, or too little, or-,” she said before sighing. “It’s a lot to organize.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” said Lilly.

Brass smiled. “Thanks, Lilly. It’ll work out and tonight, Trixie and I will be wife and- uh... wife. I guess,” she said.

Lilly rolled her eyes at that and stole one of Brass’ strawberries.

After their snack, the two of them headed to their room to pick up their life vests. Brass helped Lilly with hers and made sure it was secure. When the captain of the ship began speaking on the intercom, he outlined directions to guide passengers to their muster station. Employees went over safety procedures and such, and after a short time, everyone was dismissed. Brass and Lilly went back to the room to prepare for the wedding.

“Booooo-ring!” said Lilly.

Brass was getting together her uniform when she heard Lilly’s voice. “Bored, huh? Well, I can’t go anywhere with you until after the wedding. Say, do your sisters know the wedding is today?” she asked.

“I dunno...,” said Lilly.

“Dunno? Well, mind if I talk to them? You know, give them a low down on what’s about to happen,” said Brass.

“Um, well- I guess we could do the dream thing again...,” said Lilly.

Brass shivered, remembering the chaos that ensued after entering Lilly’s head. “There won’t be any... adventures or obstacles I’ll have to go through, will there?” she asked.

Lilly did her best to shrug non-nonchalantly but there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Well, I’m not gonna do it, but Sonia might....,” she said.

Brass blushed slightly after not having seen Sonia in a while. “Well, business before pleasure. Can you hook me up so I can let them know about the wedding?” she asked.

Suddenly, the blue mare’s posture and demeanor changed as she reached into her saddlebags, pulling out some familiar crystals and her glasses. She laid on the bed, patting the other side with undisguised glee in her eyes. “Well now, my Silly Filly- you would go to any length to get into bed with me I see...,” she said.

“Sonia...,” said Brass as she smiled, but she kept focused. “I just need to talk to you and your sisters about the wedding, so no funny business.” She moved onto the bed, lying next to her. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Uh-huh! A likely story...,” said Sonia as she reached over, managing to stroke Brass’ wings several times while putting a crystal on her forehead and then her own. “And on your wedding day of all days...”

Brass shivered, but kept a hold on herself, not giving in to Sonia’s charms.

Sonia leaned over, her lips an inch from Brass. With a breathless voice, she asked, “Are you ready?”

Brass gave a nod, closing her eyes as she exhaled. “Ready,” she said. As the world faded, Brass could have sworn she felt something soft and warm brush against her lips.


	29. The Family

As Brass felt the magic working, she kept her eyes closed for a few moments more, wondering about the feeling on her lips. She then opened her eyes, looking for Trixie and the others, wherever they were.

“Huh, wonder where I’ll end up now...,” said Brass before seeing a large house. It took a second or two to realize- it was Trixie’s house! Only, it was fixed up the way they’d talked about. “Wow, the house looks... good. I wished it looked like this already back in the real world.” She started heading towards it, being cautious for anything dangerous or abnormal. She opened the front door and stepped in. “Hello?” she asked before a stream of water soaked her.

“Rarrr!” said the pony behind the attack.

Brass was caught off guard and shivered at her soaked coat. She shook her head of the water and looked around. “Sammie, is that you?” she asked.

“…‘Rass!” said Sam.

Brass saw Sam and greeted him. “Hey there, Sammie. Where are your sisters?” she asked.

Sam held out a second water-gun out to Brass. “Wanna play?” he asked.

Brass looked at the toy then around the house. Well, time was slowed down in the dream world, so she guessed she could spare a few moments to amuse him. “Oh all right,” she said as she smiled, taking the squirtgun in her hooves as she used her wings to stay hovering in the air. “You ready?”

Sam giggled, shooting at Brass and diving for cover. “Go!” he said.

Brass wiped her face and began her assault. She had to temper her competitive and military mindset, so she toned it down a notch and since it was just a dream, she didn’t have to worry about ruining the house. She sprayed here and there, missing on purpose at times. “I’m gonna get you, Sammie!” she said.

“Nuu-uh!” said Sam as he sneaked behind the couch, giving himself away with his quiet giggles.

Brass decided to hover up high, trying to be as quiet as she could. She came over the couch and surprise attacked Sam from the air. “Gotcha!” she said as she shot her water gun, soaking him from above.

Sam giggled the whole time, rolling over and playing dead with all four hooves in the air.

Brass set down next to Sam, standing on her hindlegs as she kept the toy pointed at him. She poked him with the end of the gun and smiled. “Looks like I got ya. Good game, Sammie,” she said.

Sammie rolled over on his side laughing.

Brass smiled, placing the toy next to him. “Well that was fun. Thanks for letting me play with you. So, um, do you know where your sisters are?” she asked.

“No,” said Sam.

“I see. Well they should be around here somewhere. See you around,” said Brass as she gave Sam a nod and continued in to the house. She figured she’d speak to Sonia first, being the more sensible and familiar of the sisters.

Just then, Brass felt the back of her neck get wet before hearing a giggle and a pony scampering out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Sam’s mischievousness. Now where would the others be? Since she was on the ground floor, she decided to check the kitchen and living room.

Brass then saw a pony working on a painting in the living room. Well, it wasn’t Sonia, but she figured she’d have to talk to Rachel eventually. She approached her and looked at what she was working on.

“What’s up, Rachel?” asked Brass.

“Oh. The Guard pony. What are you doing here?” asked Rachel.

“My name’s Brass. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that my wedding with Trixie is tonight. So... yeah. Just giving a heads up and all,” she said as she smiled nervously, not really having had much contact with that particular sister.

“Why?” asked Rachel.

“Why? Um, well. Just so you’re not confused when Trixie and I start doing things more together. And I also wanted to make clear that even though she’s going to be my wife, my doors are still open to all of you if you want to hang out or have a problem or something,” said Brass.

“No- why are you marrying my sister?” asked Rachel.

Brass looked stunned. “Huh? What do you mean? I love your sister,” she said.

“Uh-huh. And...?” asked Rachel.

“And what? I love her and we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together,” said Brass as she huffed slightly. “You oppose?”

“What makes you a good match for her?” asked Rachel.

“What? I am Captain Brass Casing, Hunter-Seeker Corps of the Equestrian Royal Guard. My title should suffice,” said Brass.

“Why do YOU think you can take care of her? Why do YOU think you can make her happy?” asked Rachel.

Brass was flabbergasted. “Why? Because I already up and did that. I helped rid her and YOU ALL of Red,” she said.

“The way I see it, we helped you...,” said Rachel.

“Even so, I already proved I can make her happy and take care of her. What’s the matter? You don’t like me or something?” asked Brass.

“NOW you care? Suddenly MY opinion matters?” asked Rachel.

Brass looked around, bewildered at what was going on. “What are you talking about? Of course it matters to me. You all do!” she said.

“Mmmmhmmm, I can tell because you talked to me BEFORE deciding to marry my sister...,” said Rachel.

“Was I supposed to? You and Trixie aren’t the same pony- well, technically you are, but you know,” said Brass.

“Did you think I didn’t care about my own sister!?” asked Rachel.

“No! I didn’t say that! Just-,” said Brass before she sighed. “What do you want from me?”

“I want to know that you’re marrying my sister and not the celebrity you fell in love with all those years ago. I want to know that you can take care of her- of us- and keep us safe. I want to know that you would die for her- and die without her. That’s what I want from you...,” said Rachel.

Brass raised her hoof. “I promise. I can take care of her and all of you. I would die for her. I love Trixie the mare, and not the performer. I already went through this with Trixie herself,” she said.

“Hmmmm. Well... Fine then. I guess you can marry her...,” said Rachel.

Brass sighed with relief. “Well I’m glad I have your blessing,” she said as she outstretched her hoof. “We cool?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “You’re far too old to be cool, Ms. Guard Pony, but- welcome to the family...,” she said as she gave Brass a grudging hoof bump then turned back to her painting.

Brass smiled. That was enough for her. She then passed by the office on the way upstairs. As she walked into the room, a whisper of movement behind her was the only warning she got as a pony tackled her to the ground from behind. Ambushed, she startled and flailed about on the floor. “WHAT THE HAY?” she said.

“Now, now my Silly Filly- you’ve come here to see me...,” said Sonia as she held onto Brass with one hoof while stroking her wing with the other one. “There, now- isn’t that better...”

Brass calmed down at the sound of Sonia’s voice. “Sonia? What are you doing?” she asked as she quivered and cooed at her touch.

“Doing? I’m not doing anything...,” said Sonia as she kept stroking Brass’ wings. “Well, not yet anyway...” She then sighed deeply. “This isn’t the first time you’ve drifted into my dreams, my Silly Filly...”

“Yeah. I know. Just here to tell everypony about the wedding and such. You know I’m getting married today, right?” said Brass.

Sonia kept massaging Brass’ wings and holding on tightly to her. “Come to get some advice about the wedding night? You naughty, naughty filly...,” she said.

Brass continued to shudder but tried to stay detached from Sonia’s charms. “I- I am being married. You can’t... be doing this with me,” she said.

Sonia leaned forward, whispering in Brass’ ear. “It’s just a dream...,” she said.

Brass eventually managed to pull away, sitting across from Sonia as she tried to catch her breath. “Look, you’re hot and sexy. And I get that. But for real- you need to stop. What if she came in here just now? It would ruin her. I don’t need the added stress on this day of days,” she said before sighing and holding Sonia’s hoof. “I just wanted to get a feel for how everypony is taking the thought of me marrying Trixie. I already talked to Rachel, and it kinda opened my eyes to a few things. You’re... not against me marrying her, are you?”

“Well, after seeing inside your head the other day... I do have some reservations...,” said Sonia.

Brass sighed. “Like what?” she asked.

“Well, you seem to have a checkered past... your only saving grace there is you seem to have a lot of regrets...,” said Sonia.

“Perhaps. But it was all for the greater good- a necessity. There’s a reason why you don’t see much crime and despair around Equestria. It’s because of us and what we do to keep everypony safe,” said Brass.

“So- the ends always justify the means?” asked Sonia.

“...not always, but in this case it does. Those ponies had their chance at being normal, law-abiding citizens. They chose wrong and paid for it,” said Brass.

“I just don’t want Trixie getting pulled into that world...,” said Sonia.

“She won’t. I promise. I’ll leave my work at the office as much as I can. I won’t talk about it or expose her much to it if I can prevent it,” said Brass.

“We’ve seen your enemies before. I can’t imagine you made a lot of friends- doing what you did. I don’t want my sister in danger!” said Sonia.

Brass nodded in agreement. Her occupation did incur a lot of dangers, but she could handle it. “She’ll be fine. I’ll look out for her. In my four years in the service, no pony has ever come after me seeking revenge. None of my friends or family have ever been threatened, well, mostly on account that they’re all Guards too. But don’t worry. Trixie is safe with me, maybe even safer than before,” she said.

“Brave words...,” said Sonia.

“Coming from a brave pony,” said Brass as she gave Sonia a wink.

“You say that now... Clearly you haven’t spoken to Sharon yet...,” said Sonia.

“Why? She against the marriage too?” asked Brass.

“Um, not exactly... you’ll see...,” said Sonia.

“Do you know where she is? Lemme guess- the basement in the training area, right?” asked Brass.

“Well, there or the backyard...,” said Sonia.

“All right. I’ll go see her after this,” said Brass. She continued to sit there, unsure of how to continue. “So... do I have your blessing for the wedding?”

Sonia stepped forward and kissed Brass on the cheek. “Yes...,” she said.

Brass blushed, rubbing her cheek where Sonia had kissed her. “Thanks, Sonia. It’s too bad we couldn’t have more fun when I was single,” she said as she chuckled and stood up. “I better go hunt down Sharon or Cameron now.”

As Brass was leaving the office, she heard a stallion talking in a nearby room, a foreign voice that she didn’t recognize. She started heading in that direction and peeked in to see who it was. The door was shut and she could only see the back of somepony through the keyhole. She heard the voice say, “I’m a monster- you should have nothing to do with me. Your smell- I just- it’s so hard to stop myself...”

Curious, Brass remained outside, pressing her head closer to the door. Who was that? Another facet?

The stallion continued, “I’ve lived for hundreds of years- but I’ve never met anypony like you. You should- stay away. It’s too dangerous for us to be together...”

Brass’ ears perked up. Who was he? Who was he talking to? She continued to listen, not wanting to barge in just yet.

The stallion went on, “I want to be with you forever- but your life is so very short. Do you want to spend it with me? Even though I’m a monster?”

A monster? Just what was going on, Brass wondered. She had to step in and intervene. She placed her hoof on the door and pushed it open. “What’s going on here? What monster?” she asked.

Brass saw a handsome stallion with perfect hair wearing stylish clothes. A single, perfect beam of sunlight made it through a crack in the curtains and lit his face up, sparkling like a thousand diamonds. As Brass was taking all that in, a pillow sailed at her and hit her square in the face.

“Brassie! Get out, get out, get out!” said Lilly.

Brass ducked and turned her head away. “Sorry! Sorry. I’m going now...,” she said as she backed up and closed the door, exhaling as she tried to process what just happened.

Inside the room, Brass heard Lilly say, “Don’t mind her, my dear- I think she secretly likes wereponies more than vamponies...”

Brass shook her head and chuckled. It was just Lilly and her vampony obsession. She left the room and went downstairs, checking there first for Sharon. “Sharon, you down here?” she asked but only silence answered her. “Guess she’s not down here.” She went back upstairs and headed out back in search for her. “Sharon? You around?”

Brass then heard some piano music coming from the attic. Seeing no one around but hearing music, she went back inside the house and went upstairs, heading straight for the attic. When she came to the top, she continued to hear the music as it got louder and clearer. The music stopped and started, repeating itself with small variations. Brass continued further and spotted the piano with a pony behind it.

“Um, Cameron?” asked Brass.

“Yes, Ms. Casing?” said Cameron.

“Um, hi. Just came by to see how you were doing... and, to let you know about the wedding today between your sister and I,” said Brass.

“I am well aware that your relationship is about to reach its crescendo. What did you think I’ve been working on here?” asked Cameron.

“Oh? Something for the wedding then?” asked Brass as she stepped closer. “May I hear what you have so far?”

“Don’t be absurd. And don’t worry- it’s finished. You can hand a copy to whatever handy pony you can find with a piano. It was a bit of a rush job, but I think you’ll like it. It may not be technically perfect, but I think it captures the young lovers well...,” said Cameron.

“I’m sure it sounds lovely. So... I’m guessing you have no qualms with the wedding then? I talked with most of your other sisters, and they all voiced their concerns. I’m just wondering if you had any so we can get them sorted out before the wedding,” said Brass.

Cameron chuckled and shook her head. “That’s not my call to make. Trixie is perfectly capable of making these choices on her own. However- there is something you might not have considered...,” she said.

“And what would that be?” asked Brass.

“Oh, well- that some of us will want to have relationships with other ponies. Surely you didn’t think that you would somehow make us all swoon?” said Cameron.

“I never... considered that. But wouldn’t that put the framework of your existence into jeopardy? So far, no pony knows about you and the others. I thought it was some unwritten rule to keep this all under wraps. Not that I’m saying I think it’s a bad idea. It’s just... complicated,” said Brass.

“I don’t mean to bring a discordant chord into your romantic opus but I thought you should be aware of that. Some of us, for example, prefer stallions over mares. Some of us can entertain ourselves to a certain degree- you’ve met Lilly’s vampony paramour I’m guessing? And of course some of us aren’t looking at the moment. I just wanted you to be aware of what you’re getting into, that’s all...,” said Cameron.

“So do you think I should call it off and wait then? Or perhaps keep Trixie single so everypony is happy?” asked Brass.

“You’ve backed yourself into a corner- a binary choice- when it needs not be one. I’m guessing your thoughts follow a pattern like this. Either we can all have relationships that make us happy or only Trixie can- am I close?” said Cameron.

“Basically. I usually deal in absolutes at work... so I can’t help in thinking that way. But if you have any alternatives, I’m all ears,” said Brass.

“So forceful- you know, you’re a lot like Sonia at times like this. Well, as per usual, there’s a hard approach and a soft one. You are familiar with Sonia’s dream spell by now? Well, of course you are, how else could you be here? It’s a very forceful and targeted spell and very effective when facing magical and spiritual opposition. But there are other ways, you know...,” said Cameron.

“I’m listening,” said Brass.

Cameron reached over and pinched Brass, who flinched. “There now- that felt real, didn’t it? And I can tell from your wings that you spoke to Sonia recently, correct?” she asked.

Brass blushed, trying to push her wings back against her. “So?” she asked.

“Well, my point is this. Sonia’s spells grow out of her precise and rather dry equations. They work well but they lack a certain... harmony. They tend to depend upon the strength and will of the caster, which is fine, and they operate in isolation. However...,” said Cameron.

Brass looked intrigued, wondering where Cameron was going with things. “However...?” she said.

“My spells don’t operate like that. Rather than forcing change to the world around me, mine tend to soften barriers and help us blend into that world. To peacefully join other magical forces and events going on in the world around us,” said Cameron.

“So... that’s a good thing, right?” asked Brass.

Cameron sighed. “It can be. You can’t, and shouldn’t, always force your way through in life. Sometimes a soft touch is needed. Speaking of which- what did you dream about last night? Do you remember?” she asked.

Brass took a moment to remember. “An ice cream shop, only weirder. And I was eating ice cream. A lot of ice cream, ranging from all sorts of flavors. And I was younger… I think,” she said.

“Impressive. Most ponies don’t remember their dreams. Did you know- there are different types of dreams?” asked Cameron.

“Like what?” asked Brass.

“Well, there are of course good dreams, bad dreams, productive dreams, romantic dreams and the like. That’s not what I mean. You see, sometimes dreamers have a dream on their own. And sometimes they join a shared dreamscape that can involve any pony sleeping at the time. Those dreams are almost never remembered- and are generally guarded- but provide amazing opportunities, especially for lucid dreamers...,” said Cameron.

“Guarded? Guarded by what?” asked Brass.

“Hmmm? Oh, generally they fall under the protection of Princess Luna. Which is a good thing- ponies at rest are more vulnerable to external influences. Still, as long as you don’t cause too much trouble, it is possible to join that dreamscape from time to time. That’s where my spell comes in- to be able to do so at will, allowing any of us who care to go to participate, and remember it afterwards...,” said Cameron.

“Hmm. So where’s all this going? Are you saying you can create an alternate reality for you all?” asked Brass.

“Yes and no. The reality formed in these dreams tends to reflect the reality of our world. If you try to modify it too much, it tends to fall apart. What it can do is give us the opportunity to get to know other ponies where our body reflects who we really are- to form friendships and relationships in that dream world. Memories usually aren’t taken back to the waking world, but are held safe for the next time they join the dreamscape. Being seen as you really are and being yourself- it’s an incredible feeling! Something that will probably never happen in the real world for most of us...,” said Cameron.

“I see. So how come you haven’t done this already?” asked Brass.

“...who said we haven’t?” asked Cameron.

“Sorry. I just assumed. Oh, so I guess those who are opposed to me being with Trixie are just saying that because they don’t remember their lives in the alternate reality? Does... Trixie go there?” asked Brass.

“No and no,” said Cameron.

“I’m glad for the second no, but why the first no?” asked Brass.

“They’re giving you a hard time because they love their sister and are very protective of her- we all are,” said Cameron.

“I think Trixie can handle herself, don’t you?” said Brass.

“Opinions differ- but yes, I do,” said Cameron.

“Hmm, well this has all been quite a lot to take in. So why mention all this now?” asked Brass.

“I needed to understand that there are other paths by which my sisters and brother can find happiness then in the ‘real’ world. That’s all,” said Cameron.

“I guess that does put my mind at ease. Is there any way I could drop by to say hello in this dream world? And has Trixie ever been there? If not, she and I can visit together, if that’d be okay,” said Brass.

“She... doesn’t know about it,” said Cameron.

“And why not? Afraid she might ruin the fun?” asked Brass.

“You wouldn’t understand...,” said Cameron.

“Do one of you need to be tethered to the real world to make all this happen? Is that why?” asked Brass.

“No...,” said Cameron.

“I guess I’ll just drop the subject then for now, shall I?” said Brass as she scuffed at the floor a bit with her hoof, trying to process it all. “Is there anything else I should know before I head off to look for Sharon?”

“That won’t be an easy blessing to secure. Trust me- you aren’t ready...,” said Cameron.

“Ready for what? Handling the ol’ Sarge? What’s she gonna do- fight me or somethin’?” asked Brass.

“...or something...,” said Cameron.

“Any hints you can give me on how she may feel about all this?” asked Brass.

“Uh, well, she doesn’t necessarily disapprove, but...,” said Cameron.

“But what? Anything you can give me helps. I’d hate to get into a fight with her over a misunderstanding,” said Brass.

“Well- I suspect that will happen regardless...,” said Cameron.

Brass sighed. “So I should prepare for the worst then?” she asked.

“Don’t worry- there’s a very good chance you might survive! I think she’s in the back, just over the creek, in the woods...,” said Cameron.

“Thanks, Cameron. I’ll go pay her a visit. Anything else before I leave?” asked Brass.

“Good luck?” said Cameron.

Brass smiled slightly. “Thanks,” she said. She gave Cameron a nod and went outside by the creek, crossing over with ease using her wings. “Sharon? It’s me, Brass.”

“So?” asked a voice as it called down from up in a tree.

Brass looked up, seeing Sharon up in a tree. “Can we talk?” she asked.

“Why?” asked Sharon.

“Because I just do. And as a superior officer, I order you to get down here this instant,” said Brass.

“Afraid not. That game was all well and good when we were on a mission but not anymore...,” said Sharon.

“What? You just quit being a soldier?” asked Brass.

“Different chain of command. What do you want?” asked Sharon.

Brass sighed. “Please come down? Let’s be civil here. I just wanted to talk,” she said.

Sharon hopped down on the other side of the tree and stared at Brass. “What about?” she asked.

“Just wanted to see how you’re doing. What’s up?” asked Brass.

“Nothing. Why?” asked Sharon.

“Oh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to let you know about a certain wedding between two certain mares happening today. That’s it,” said Brass.

“You want my blessing?” asked Sharon.

“Yeah, that’s sorta why I’m here,” said Brass as she rubbed the back of her head anxiously.

“You aren’t strong enough to protect Trixie,” said Sharon.

“Oh yeah? Says who?” asked Brass.

“It seems you can’t hear too good, either...,” said Sharon.

“What makes you think I can’t protect her?” asked Brass as she stepped closer to Sharon, sounding a bit combative.

“Well- I guess you might be able to convince me- if...,” said Sharon.

“If what? I beat you into a pulp? Because even though we’re family, I’ll do anything for her,” said Brass.

“Well- we could have ourselves a duel. I’ve got just the weapons...,” said Sharon as she reached into her pack and pulled out two belts with two sheathed daggers each.

Brass watched Sharon intently, apprehensive about the duel about to ensue. She didn’t want to fight her, but if that was the only way of proving her worth, then so be it. “I’m game. It’s about time I put your NCO flank in its place...,” she said.

“My, my- so much bluster! These are my own special invention,” said Sharon as she took one dagger and showed it to Brass.

“What do you mean your own invention?” asked Brass.

“You’ll notice that they’re blunted. And you see that red groove along the edges with the red gel? These are practice daggers. The red marks you clearly when a hit is scored. Beyond that, the substance itself numbs the area it hits. This is a simple competition- first to three hits OR somepony gives up OR somepony is incapacitated. Do you accept these conditions?” asked Sharon.

“Of course I do. This is just mere foal’s play,” said Brass.

Sharon strapped on her belt and threw the other one to Brass. “We can start when you’re ready,” she said.

Brass caught the belt then strapped it on. “So what are the rules?” she asked.

“Forgotten already? First to three hits OR someone gives up OR someone is incapacitated...,” said Sharon.

“I know that already, anything else? I can do anything I want as long as I win by one of those parameters?” asked Brass.

“Well, since you seem to be looking for loop holes- you can only use the practice weapons to strike your opponent. You can throw them, stab, or slash with them. I expect you’ll probably fly around, which I can’t do, but I’m more familiar with the terrain- I’d say that evens us up. Any questions?” asked Sharon.

Brass started stretching out, standing on her hindlegs as she prepared for battle. “Ehhh... nope! That just about sums it up,” she said. She played with the knife in her hooves, getting a feel for its weight and handling. She discovered that they were perfectly balanced for throwing or melee. Satisfied with her weapon, she turned to Sharon. “You ready for the storm? ‘Cause I’m coming for ya...”

Sharon scampered up into the trees and was quickly lost in the foliage. “Ready!” she said.

Brass exhaled, getting a grip. It had been a while and hopefully she hadn’t lost her edge yet. She readied her blade, keeping an eye out for Sharon. She probably wanted her to fly, so she’d get caught up in a trap or something, so she decided not to play her game. Instead, she’d wait for Sharon to come to her. She began moving cautiously, heading to the most open area possible in the woods they were in. Unfortunately, that was her first mistake as the ground collapsed under her causing her to fall into a pit. There wasn’t anything dangerous in it- just a lot of leaves and twigs covered in tree resin. It certainly did a number on gumming up her wings though.

Great, Brass thought. Fell literally for an amateur’s trap. Her wings were all dirtied up so she got out the old-fashioned way. She managed to climb her way up by doing parkour jumps, still on alert for Sharon’s presence. Once she was out, she scanned the area, making sure the coast was clear. She had to be more careful. It was obvious Sharon had the place prepared before her arrival. She stuck close to the tree trunks, having one at her back at all times to cover her blind spot.

The sounds of the forest slowly returned to normal after all of the commotion. Sounds of birds and squirrels high up in the trees caught Brass’ attention. She looked up, hoping to see Sharon. Something wasn’t right. Sharon didn’t usually fight like that, or did she? Brass prepared herself. She’d been in sticky situations before. This was nothing. She flapped her wings a bit to get the debris off then stroked them over one another as she remained on alert.

Suddenly, a rock whistled by Brass’ face. As she turned to see where it came from, Sharon came swinging down on a rope and scored a glancing blow on Brass’ right wing. Her wing started to feel cold as the numbing agent spread. Sharon completed the arc, ending up in the foliage of a large tree ten feet away.

Brass cursed under her breath after Sharon zoomed by and nicked her wing. Rock throwing, huh? Well two could play at that game. She quickly vacated the area where Sharon ambushed her, zig-zagging through the trees until she found cover behind another one. She found some vines and started tying them together. She had to work fast before Sharon struck again. She quickly gathered enough to make a sturdy seven-foot rope. Not her usual length for a harpoon, but it was better than nothing. She tied it to her knife, securing it so it wouldn’t go flying off as she twirled it. She grinned devilishly as she tried to even the odds. Sharon may have had mobility, but now Brass had reach. She looked around and secured some extra vines and fashioned them into more rope, rigging a few surprises of her own.

A creaking limb was Brass’ only warning as Sharon was swinging towards her again. Brass unraveled her lasso and prepared for Sharon. “There you are!” she said as she flung her lasso in Sharon’s direction, hoping to snap any part of her body.

The hastily thrown lasso did not connect but, in warding it off, Sharon lost her grip on the rope and went into a roll to kill the momentum. She came up ready, though, with a dagger in each hoof.

Seeing her lasso somewhat succeed in only getting Sharon off her rope, Brass reeled it in quickly and prepared for another toss. “Yeehaw! You ready for another go, pardner!” she said as she twirled the lasso around over her head, her harpoon knife secure at her side.

“You’re not looking too hot there. Something wrong with your pretty wings?” asked Sharon.

“Pfft. I don’t need my wings to win!” said Brass as she hurled the lasso at Sharon, attempting to lasso her in.

Sharon rushed forward then, catching the lasso with her magic and flung it aside. She managed to get in close and tag Brass’ lasso hoof but left herself open in the process for a counter attack. Seeing the lasso fail, Brass quickly ditched the lasso and retrieved her harpoon. Sharon was closing the distance fast, so she only had a brief moment to react. She slashed across Sharon’s side as she lunged out of the way, only sustaining a minor hit on her hoof.

Sharon’s mobility of her right hoof was somewhat reduced due to the numbness spreading there but she still held that dagger defensively near her body. Brass’ hoof quickly numbed and she could no longer hold on to her lasso. The two combatants circled each other, more than a little respect reflected in their eyes.

Brass continued to stand on her hindlegs, one of her forehooves hanging limp at her side. In the other was her harpoon, and even though she only had one hoof available, she could still hurl the knife in a haphazard manner before drawing it back with a tug on the improvised rope. She kept her eyes on Sharon, not making the mistake of underestimating her. She decided to test her defenses and swing the harpoon in a wide circular motion over her head, letting the knife hurl towards Sharon.

Sharon picked up the dropped lasso with her magic and held it in the path of the swing, tangling the harpoon knife in it and killing the momentum. She grinned triumphantly as she rushed forward, underestimating Brass. Brass jerked the harpoon at just the right moment and the dagger tagged Sharon’s right hoof which, along with her side being numb, forced her to drop her knife. Brass grew a little over confident then, loosening her grip on the harpoon, which Sharon grabbed tightly with her magic and hurled it up into a nearby tree, out of reach of both of them.

“Not bad- not bad at all! One more hit for the win...,” said Sharon.

Brass was smug with a grin, but having lost her harpoon, she was left defenseless. “Seems that way, don’t it?” she said as she began moving closer to Sharon, keeping an eye on her and the knife at her hooves on the ground.

“Yes- it does,” said Sharon.

Brass reached onto her belt, drawing her second knife. Standing before Sharon, she readied her weapon in her good hoof while staring her down. “You ready to end this?” she asked.

“Just tell me one thing first,” said Sharon.

“Hmm? Ready to beg for mercy or are you going to tell me how you were wrong?” asked Brass.

“Neither. I got a look at some of the skills you use at your job. And I’m wondering- have you left that behind? Or will you continue to torture and kill for a living?” asked Sharon.

“Torture? No. I left the Interrogation Division when I transferred to solo agent status. As for killing, I can’t say. I’ll try and avoid it when I can, but if it’s my life or Trixie’s life in the balance, I’ll do whatever it takes, even if it means killing the other pony,” said Brass.

“Good! That’s what I wanted to hear!” said Sharon as she sheathed her dagger and bowed to Brass. “I concede the match. My sisters, they live in a pretty, safe world and assume it will always be that way. You and I- we know different. I hope they can always cling to their innocence and I won’t do anything to take that away from them. The reality of this world, however, demand hard choices and extreme measures at times. I’m glad you haven’t totally gone soft and can still get the job done. I leave Trixie in your hands- but remember, I’ll be watching...”

Brass smiled, sheathing her knife too. She then unstrapped the belt and gave it back to Sharon. “I’m glad we could work things out,” she said as she stretched her wings out, getting more stuff out of them. “So, how long did it take you to prepare this area before our duel? Were you expecting me to show up?”

“This? Oh, a few days here and there. There’s a lot more that you didn’t see. I’ll give you a tour sometime- or better yet, recreate it in the real world. Seems to me that this area would make an excellent retreat point if anything should happen at the house...,” said Sharon.

“...yeah. Just make sure you keep the others away if you do make it in the real world. I would hate for one of them to wander into one of your pits...,” said Brass as she chuckled and patted Sharon on the shoulder. “Good show, Sergeant. Well, if you have no other concerns, I think I should be going. I already talked to every pony else, so... yeah. Nothing much left to do but get through the actual wedding.”

“...not gonna see Trixie before you go?” asked Sharon.

“Oh? She around?” asked Brass.

“In her room I think, and-” said Sharon.

“And?” said Brass.

“...loose lips and all that...,” said Sharon.

“Huh?” asked Brass.

“...sink ships...,” said Sharon.

“Oh. Got ya. Guess I should pay her a visit then. But ain’t it bad luck to see the bride before the actual wedding, or something like that? Or is that when she’s already in the dressing room?” asked Brass.

“Only if she’s wearing her wedding dress...,” said Sharon.

“Got it. Thanks for clearing that up. I’m going to clean up first inside before meeting her in her room. You gonna be out here a bit longer?” asked Brass.

“A bit. You did well- not sure I would have won there. Guess we’ll never know...,” said Sharon as she chuckled at that.

Brass gave Sharon a wink and went inside, stopping by the ground floor bathroom to clean up. Once she was spotless and presentable, she made her way upstairs, standing outside Trixie’s room. She knocked on the door first before attempting to enter. “Hey, Trixie. It’s Brass,” she said but there was no response. Brass then heard Trixie singing softly and- something else. She couldn’t quite put her hoof on it... Not quite gaining permission to enter, she pressed her ear to the door in case Trixie was in the bathroom.

“Trixie?” asked Brass before hearing what sounded like a foal giggling inside of the room. Huh? That wasn’t Trixie at all. Maybe Sammie? Or Lilly? She continued to listen, hearing Trixie singing. She also made out two tiny foals babbling and occasionally crying as she sang. Singing? Two foals, was it? Was she even in the right room? Her head was pushed against the door, curious and anxious. “Trixie? Can I come in?”

“Come in,” said Trixie.

Brass placed a hoof on the door, hesitant at first before pushing it open. She saw Trixie holding a tiny foal in her arms. The little pegasus looked a lot like Brass. There were two cribs next to her- and the other one held a tiny foal that took after Trixie.

“Oh, um... It’s just- I wanted...,” said Trixie.

Brass was utterly confused, her jaw hanging a bit as her eyes beheld the sight before her. Were those foals hers and Trixie’s!? “B- But... how?” she asked.

“Come now- this is the world my sisters and brother share with me. In this place, the dreams of your heart can be had- at least for a while...,” said Trixie as she looked down and sad. “I mean, if you don’t want foals...”

Brass closed her mouth, hurrying over next to Trixie. “No! Of course I do! I’m just so overwhelmed with feelings right now,” she said as she glanced at the foals, her heart exploding with joy. She leaned closer to the one in the crib, smiling warmly from ear to ear. “They’re so cute and adorable. Do they... have names?”

“I didn’t think that would be fair to you. Still...,” said Trixie as she held out the male pegasus to Brass. “Wanna hold him?”

Brass almost jumped at the opportunity to hold him, but withdrew, unsure of how to begin. “Uh, I do but... I’m kinda- afraid to hold him,” she said as she looked at her hooves, seeing the unseen evil acts they had committed and the blood they had spilled.

“Go on- you’ll do fine. One hoof under his back and another to support his head- there you go!” said Trixie.

Brass prepared herself as she held out her hooves, ready to receive the delicate foal.

“There, now- hold him close to you. He won’t bite! There you go...,” said Trixie.

Brass’s body was somewhat stiff, making sure to handle the foal with utmost care. She did as Trixie instructed, bringing him close to her. “Wow, he’s heavier than I expected,” she said.

“He’s a hungry little fellow,” said Trixie as she reached down and picked up the baby unicorn filly. “Aren’t they adorable?”

Brass was near tears of joy as she held the foal in her hooves. His small, squishy body radiating life and heat made her smile. She started making baby noises at him, rubbing his belly with a hoof as she sat on the bed. “Absolutely. But...,” she said. She tried to push the thought out of her head, but it had to come out. “Will our real life foals be exactly like these ones?”

“Who knows? I hope to find a spell for it, but- I just don’t know...,” said Trixie.

Brass started to tear up, her eyes watering. “I don’t want to lose these precious gems. They’re absolutely perfect the way they are...,” she said.

“Here now,” said Trixie as she stood and transferred the other baby to Brass’ other hoof. “There you go...”

Brass kept smiling, unable to take in the feeling of being a mother. “You two are so beautiful,” she said as she rubbed noses with each of them, making baby noises as she continued to try and amuse them. She then looked to Trixie. “How are you doing, Hon?”

“Um... Okay... How about you?” asked Trixie.

“Nervous. Anxious. Apprehensive. But all in all, just dandy,” said Brass as she gave a weak smile, still worrying about the wedding. “I talked to your sisters about the wedding. They’ve all given their blessings, one way or another.”

“I thought they might give you a hard time... Still, you don’t seem to be bleeding, so I guess it wasn’t too bad...,” said Trixie as she tried to lighten the mood with a laugh but it sounded nervous and forced.

“Each had their concerns, but we worked it out. Cameron was the least difficult and Rachel had sort of an attitude, but it’s all good now. They all gave me their blessing, even Lilly,” said Brass.

“Oh, you didn’t… interrupt her...?” asked Trixie.

“Who? Cameron? I kinda did, but she was working on something for the wedding. Curious to hear what it sounds like, but whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be amazing,” said Brass.

“No- Lilly...?” said Trixie.

“Hmm? Oh! You mean here? ...kinda,” said Brass.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of it...,” said Trixie.

“Did she tell you I stepped in on her fantasy?” asked Brass.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “I imagine that’s what all the screaming was about earlier...,” she said.

“I hope she isn’t mad or anything. I had no idea that’s what I would find,” said Brass.

“She’ll probably forgive you eventually...,” said Trixie.

“Eventually, huh? Well, will you be there on the boat with me once we wake up from this dream?” asked Brass as Trixie held out her forelegs to her. Still with the foals in her hooves, Brass handed them back to her. “And will I be able to see these two again?”

“We’ll see...,” said Trixie as she put the babies down for a nap. They only fussed a little bit before drifting off.

Brass smiled as she watched Trixie take care of their foals. She remained sitting on the bed, observing her movements.

“Go on- go find Sonia so she can end the spell. Lots to do in the waking world...,” said Trixie.

Brass gave a nod. “Yeah. I just hope the captain and the rest of the wedding staff are getting everything done on their end,” she said, speaking softly as to not wake the foals. She got off the bed and gave Trixie a kiss before leaving to find Sonia. She went downstairs and headed back to the room where she last saw her.

Having not learned her lesson the last time, Brass was once again ambushed from behind. “I knew you’d be back, my Silly Filly! But what’s this all over your wings? I may have to drag you into the shower to get you squeaky clean again...,” said Sonia.

Brass quickly turned around and saw Sonia. “Guess there’s still stuff in my wings after cleaning it earlier. Oh well,” she said as she gave her a smile. “I talked to everypony and I’m ready to head back now. We’re all cool and got any doubts worked out. And...” She looked away momentarily, blushing and smiling warmly. “...I met my foals.”

“My, my! You have been busy! Well now-,” said Sonia as she grabbed Brass’ hoof and started dragging her to the shower. “Let’s get you cleaned up!”

“No no! It’s okay. It’s not like this filth on my wings is going to carry over to the real world, will it?” asked Brass as she tried to resist, but Sonia kept dragging her onward.

“Best not take the chance!” said Sonia as she pulled Brass into the bathroom, reaching over with her other hoof to turn on the water. “There, now! All we need to do is wet you down and lather you up...” She dragged Brass into the warm water which helped ease the tension from the day’s adventures. Soon enough, she was lathering up Brass’ wings with predictable results.

Brass wings stood up stiff as the lathering continued while already in the shower with Sonia. “Really, Sonia! This isn’t necessary! I’m fine!” she said.

“Oh, don’t worry- no trouble at all!” said Sonia as she lathered up Brass thoroughly- a little too thoroughly- and finally scrubbed and rinsed her clean. “There you are, now- all clean!”

Brass shook the water from her legs, looking herself over. “Wow, um. Thanks... Sonia. That was kinda nice,” she said, giving Sonia a smile.

Sonia swooped in with a huge, fluffy towel drying Brass inch by inch.

Brass chuckled a bit as she let Sonia dry her off. “Hey, that kinda tickles,” she said.

“Mmm hmmm, I bet it does...,” said Sonia as she finished drying Brass off. She then grabbed a brush and started on her mane. “When was the last time you brushed this thing?”

“Brushed? You kidding me? I don’t ‘brush’ my mane. All I do is pat it down with my hoof and push it aside,” said Brass.

“Well- that simply won’t do for your big night! You need to look your best!” said Sonia.

“I’m sure Trixie will help me look nice. She always does,” said Brass.

“She’s got her work cut out for her... Okay, that’s about all I can do. Are you ready to go back now?” asked Sonia.

“Ready,” said Brass, and suddenly, she was back with Sonia snuggled against her.


	30. I Do

As Brass came to in the real world, she found herself back on the bed. She looked over to the blue mare, smiling. “Trixie?” she asked.

“Oh, my Silly Filly- I just got you clean and there you are thinking dirty thoughts!” said Sonia.

“Dirty thoughts? You must be thinking about yourself,” said Brass. She chuckled and sat up, sighing with relief. “Mind if I talk to Trixie now?”

“She’s... spending a little more time with the little ones. I can help you do the planning...,” said Sonia.

“I see. The ship’s employees has most of the logistical aspects under wraps. The chairs, decorations, cake, etc. It’s all being handled by the staff. Trixie and I arranged it a while back. All we, me and Trixie, need to do is get our outfits together and arrive at the bow of the ship on time, ready to get married,” said Brass.

“That’s almost everything…,” said Sonia as she reached into her saddlebags and pulled out some sheet music. “This is for the ceremony- Cameron’s work.”

“Ah yes. I walked in on her still composing it. I’ll drop this off when I make the preliminary check of the preparations before I get dressed,” said Brass.

“Oh, no- she’s had this done for several days. She’s always working on the next piece...,” said Sonia.

“I see. Well thanks. Is there anything else I should keep in mind before the final countdown to the wedding?” asked Brass.

“Finished writing your vows yet?” asked Sonia.

Brass froze, cursing under her breath as she buried her head in her pillow. “HOW COULD I FORGET TO WRITE MY VOWS!?” she said.

“Oh calm down! I’m sure you’ve got what- an hour or two to throw something together? I mean- it’s not as if these are the most important words you’ve ever said in your life and are representative of the true depth and breadth of your love for Trixie or anything... Oh, wait- they are!” said Sonia as she giggled at that.

Brass just shook her head at Sonia, not even wanting to scoff at her. “Easy for you to say. I’ve never done this before. What- How do I even begin? I don’t even know what vows are!” she said.

“They are statements of your love. How long it will last, what trials you are willing to face in its defense, how important she is to you. Promises you make in front of witnesses to that end,” said Sonia.

Brass sighed, relieved somewhat. “Is that all? Pssh, I can do that in my sleep. Why can’t I wing it?” she asked.

“Do you really want to be stuttering and pausing on the most important day of your life?” asked Sonia.

“No, I guess not. But will I get to use flashcards or do I got to memorize it all?” asked Brass.

“You can’t have a card to read from up there, my Silly Filly. Just don’t mess up! Every pony expects you to be nervous,” said Sonia.

Brass exhaled, thinking about her vows. “Hey, you read a lot. You must have a way with words and such. Can you... help me out here? I want them to sound good- no, amazing. I want them to be perfect. And you know me. I’m not exactly the eloquent type,” she said.

“Well... everything’s better with a list!” said Sonia as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen. “Here- make a list.”

Brass took the items, still a bit clueless. “List of what?” she asked.

“Well- things you’d like to save. Trials you’ll face together, enemies you’d slay- stuff like that,” said Sonia.

“Hmm...,” said Brass as she began writing things down. “Love one another forever. Stay with each other through thick and thin. Support each other no matter what. Overcome any obstacle, no matter the significance.” She tapped the pen against her chin. “Stuff like this?”

“Exactly,” said Sonia.

“All right. So how much do I need? Is it bad to have too many or too few?” asked Brass.

“Well- eight’s a nice, round number,” said Sonia.

“Halfway there then. Hmm…,” said Brass as she continued jotting things on the parchment. “Unflinching loyalty to one another. Be by her side in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. Protect her with her life. Promise to love and cherish her and her family.” She set down her pen, giving Sonia the list. “There. How’s that?”

“Sounds like you’re done,” said Sonia.

“So... how do I say them? Is there a fancy or eloquent way to say these? Or should I just say them like how I normally would?” asked Brass.

“Up to you- it’s the thought that counts,” said Sonia.

Brass gave Sonia a nod. “Thanks for helping me. I feel a whole lot better now that I got that over with. So what’s next? Any other things I happened to have overlooked?”

“Probably... But nothing comes to mind,” said Sonia.

Brass sat there while trying to think of anything else. “Well, hopefully nothing major comes up at the last minute,” she said before exhaling and looking over the list again. “Thanks for all your help. It’s really made it less of a burden on my mind.”

“Anything I can do to help. Well, now- unless you need another wing massage...?” asked Sonia.

“Hmm, I could use a massage, but only if Trixie is willing to do it,” said Brass as she gave Sonia a wink. “Other than that, I think we’re good. Unless you want to come with me while I check on the progress of the wedding at the bow of the ship?”

“All right. Lead the way,” said Sonia.

Brass gave Sonia a nod and led the way out of the room, heading for the bow of the ship. The majority of the very front was reserved for their wedding, so there wasn’t too much hoof traffic they had to deal with. When they got there, seats were already being set up as well as the “altar”, of sorts. Brass talked with the head organizer then went back to Sonia. “So what do you think? Any last minute adjustments?”

“Well...,” said Sonia.

“Hmm?” asked Brass.

“It would be nice to have something on the altar that represents each of us, that’s all...,” said Sonia.

“Huh? Like what?” asked Brass.

“Well- a book of magic, some lilies… in a hoof-thrown vase, a sheet of music, a little dragon figurine, an ornate dagger- those sorts of things,” said Sonia.

“And I’m assuming you have all this stored away in your saddlebags? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure we can’t find all that onboard. The ship’s already set sail it appears,” said Brass.

“Umm, probably- those were just suggestions...,” said Sonia.

“I think they’re awesome. It’ll be cute having you there in spirit, I guess you can say, when Trixie and I give our ‘I do’s’. It sounds like a splendid idea, So- I mean... ‘Trixie’,” said Brass as she almost said Sonia.

“Thought you might like it,” said Sonia.

“I do. A lot. It’s just a shame you all can’t witness it. Can you... watch through Trixie’s eyes or somethin’?” asked Brass.

“Erm... well... that’s considered rather rude...,” said Sonia.

“Huh? But I thought it would be nice if you all could watch. It’s your sister after all. What’s so rude about that?” asked Brass.

“It has to do with privacy and boundaries. Without them, things get confused, complicated, and frustrating. You remember the house, right? From the dream spell?” asked Sonia.

“Yeah. What of it?” asked Brass.

“Well, if we want too, we can share a memory there...,” said Sonia.

“Oh, at least you won’t be totally at a loss. I’m sure Trixie will tell you all about it afterwards,” said Brass.

“No doubt!” said Sonia.

Brass smiled, looking around as she watched everyone prepare for the wedding. Everything was looking nice and going according to plan. “So, everything looks good?” she asked.

“Not getting cold hooves now, are you?” asked Sonia.

“Me? Pfft... sorta,” said Brass as she gave Sonia a wink. “I’m not even dressed yet and I’m shaking. Imagine me walking down the aisle towards the captain of the ship. And seeing Trixie in her wedding dress? I’m going to need a lot to calm my nerves.” Just then, Sonia pulled out a silver flask and offered it to her. She took the flask, tilting her head. “What’s this?”

“Magic fire water for calming nerves. Hey- you did line up a photographer, right?” asked Sonia.

Brass continued to examine the flask. “Uh, yeah. The ship should have a photographer on station to take all the pictures we’ll need,” she said.

“Drink or don’t, my Silly Filly!” said Sonia.

Brass shrugged and took a swig, licking her lips afterwards. “Huh. What’s this stuff made of?” she asked.

“Secret family recipe,” said Sonia.

“I’m feelin’ pretty good. Hmm. If we ever get that club started in Ponyville, you should definitely make this one of our signature drinks...,” said Brass.

“All right, champ- don’t take too much courage...,” said Sonia.

Brass took one last swig and gave it back to Sonia. “Ah. Much better,” she said as she smiled, taking one last look at everything. “I guess that’s everything. Does Trixie want to take a gander?”

“Well, it’s time we parted ways- we each have our own dressing room to get ready. Don’t worry- Trixie will be there...,” said Sonia.

“...already?” asked Brass as the nerves began kicking in. “Uh, okay. I’ll just... head to the dressing room, right?”

Sonia waved over one of the staff ponies and said to them, “Take Ms. Casing to her dressing room.”

Brass gulped, following the pony to her changing room. She gave Sonia a wave and a nervous smile as she left. When she got there, her uniform was already waiting for her. She exhaled as she began getting changed, taking care not to ruin her outfit.

Trixie came back to herself and headed to her changing room.


End file.
